


About getting and growing together

by Kiikkkiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck is an icon, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, I lost the plot somewhere in the middle, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jeno is cheesy, M/M, Mostly Light-Hearted?, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Renjun blushes a lot, Slow Burn, So mostly them getting together and being cute, english isn't my first language, like really long, long story, mark is awkward, no heavy plot, side ships because that's kinda my thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 275,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikkkiiii/pseuds/Kiikkkiiii
Summary: Renjun and Donghyuck always did everything together, they were best friends since childhood. So when one day they presented at the same time, nobody was actually surprised.Moving out and going to university together they remained inseparable. But when they met Mark and Jeno, would they also get boyfriends at the same time?This is a story about Renjun and Donghyuck growing up, overcoming their insecurities and perhaps...finding love?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 940
Kudos: 1173





	1. First step of growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work here! I'm only posting a first chapter to see if someone would be interested in this kind of story. So...leave a comment or something to let me know? Err, also English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. Feel free to either point out my mistakes to me or...ignore them? Also, I'm trying to include all of NCT's members, but there's a lot and I'm still not that familiar with WayV...so sorry if any of them come short. This is mainly focused on Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno and Mark, though...so...  
> Yeah...enjoy!

Renjun was terrified. Was middle school supposed to make him feel this way? Each and every day since the dreadful day Felix was rushed out of class he felt like he would throw up any minute. At least he wasn't alone with his feelings. His best friend Donghyuck seemed to share his almost hatred at the idea of presenting. Renjun just knew that after he turned 14 and his classmates started presenting it wouldn't take too long for it to be his turn. Renjun liked his life as an unpresented wolf. No heats, no ruts, no pheromones, no strong scents or embarrassing conversations with his parents. Really, his life was fine. Just why did nature decide to make them all go through puberty and thus have them present their second gender? The atmosphere in their class changed after a few of them revealed their second gender - Felix being the first one going into heat and returning to class a week later, looking prettier than ever. The situation just got worse when the first alphas presented. Suddenly there was a weird tension between former friends in their class, changing rooms had to be divided not only by girls and boys anymore but rather alphas and omegas. Not to forget the betas. Betas. Yeah, that was Renjun's last hope. As he was coming from a long line of a betas-only family he kind of hoped he could take the easy route and just become a beta himself. Betas had a really painless sort of presentation, only their eye-color changed a bit and their sense of smell became stronger. Apart from that their status and their body remained mostly the same as before. No weird tension. The change of his body was what made Renjun the most anxious to be honest. He saw with his own eyes how some of the newly presented alpha boys and girls couldn't contain their strength and just randomly destroyed all sorts of objects. However omegas seemed to become more sensitive and... let's just say it how it is: even omega boys grew breasts. While alpha girls may become taller and more muscular, omega boys' body changed more drastically as to fit their role of bearing and nursing their future children.

Still, genetics have to play a role in this, right? Renjun was most likely to become a beta himself and fit perfectly in his family tree full of betas. Donghyuck however, son of a traditional omega-alpha couple, who already had an alpha as a brother, hoped exactly for the opposite concerning the relevance of genetics.

Both of them have been friends since toddler-age, their families being rather close to each other. They went to kindergarten, elementary school and now middle school together. And now they were faced with presenting together, too.

Renjun's face paled as yet another girl suddenly winced in pain during their math lesson and was escorted from class that day due to her going into rut. He glanced at Donghyuck, who just returned his look of worry.

"I'm so not ready for presenting...", said Renjun as they got to talk during recess. While most of their classmates seemed to like their new status, the two of them shared their dislike in the idea of getting a second gender.

"Me neither...Minnie looked so in pain when she left the classroom.", was Donghyuck's response.

"My last hope is still becoming a beta.", added Renjun.

"That would be nice.", answered Donghyuck. They envied the few kids who just came to school one day with their eye-color changed announcing they presented as a beta.

"It would be nice if it at least wouldn't happen at school.", said Renjun, embarrassed by just the thought of falling on his knees crying because of pain in front of the whole class.

"Yeah, but I feel like it will happen soon...I've been feeling weird the last couple days. I don't know if that's a good sign. Plus, there aren't many people left to present in our class...we're kind of the last ones.", spoke Donghyuck.

"You felt it too? I just thought it was because of all the hormones in class because so many of them presented lately.", said Renjun deeply in thought. Donghyuck just hummed. They got distracted as they saw a tall - and probably still growing - alpha guy approach a newly presented omega girl. He was obviously staring at her body, the curves of her hips and breasts becoming more defined after her presentation. Donghyuck and Renjun could smell the horny pheromones the Alphas was transmitting and the omega girl couldn't really do anything but try to ignore the uncomfortable presence. The alpha probably didn't even know what he was doing as he had yet to gain full knowledge about how his new body functions.

"This is why I hate secondary genders.", hissed Donghyuck. Renjun nodded in silent agreement. "Why would nature force us to either become proud, horny and hotheaded or straight up submissive, docile and weak? Why can't we all be betas?", added the younger boy.

"I hate how there a still so many people who believe in those cliches...Alphas don't have it as bad as omegas, though.", said Renjun and threw a pitiful glance to the girl.

"I would hate it if anyone would make me submit to them against my will." It was true...while society still made huge progress in the last decades, with Omegas getting equal rights and being treated more fairly, there was still a huge conservative group of people that believed in traditional gender roles - mostly stubborn alphas, who would make every omega submit to them.

Donghyuck and Renjun survived the week without one of them presenting. On monday, however, was when things started to go downhill very fast. They had P.E., the changing room situation imaginably complicated as they still weren't all presented and had to be separated between first and second genders. Donghyuck and Renjun being the last unpresented boys had the whole changing room for themselves and where taking their sweet time changing as it suddenly hit Renjun. He just got into his sports pants, as he started feeling incredibly hot. He tried fanning himself with his hands but it didn't really cool him down. He turned to Donghyuck, who was having similar problems, his face flushed red.

"Di-did someone turn the heater on?", asked Donghyuck but his voice was dry. Renjun went to check but suddenly dropped to his knees due to enormous pain.

"Dongyuck!", he moaned. The other boy looked worried but he couldn't move himself as he suddenly clenched down feeling an unimaginable pain in his stomach. Then they both could feel it. Slick. They looked at each other wide eyed.

"Shit, I think we are presenting.", said Donghyuck breathing heavily.

"We need to get out of here.", said Renjun and tried to crawl to the door. Somehow they got to open it. To their utmost luck the first people seeing them was a group of alphas. Their brains seemed to circuit as they saw two helpless presenting omega going into heat, with no teacher in sight to hold them back, as they approached them. They both whimpered in fear, not really being able to put up a fight in their situation. But just in that moment, Jaemin, a beta from their class, got out of their changing room and saw, what was happening. He screamed for the teacher, which made the alphas quit their daze as they stopped coming closer. He tried to help Donghyuck up when their gym teacher arrived, looking stressed and concerned. Being a strong and experienced alpha he could easily pick up both of his students and carry them to the saferoom, where they would wait till their parents would arrive. Renjun and Donghyuck weren't really in the condition to talk more so they just laid on the pillows provided and tried to find positions that would make the pain more tolerable.

About 20 minutes later their dads arrived, looking at their kids worried but still somewhat amused.

"I know you two are inseparable but presenting at the same time?", asked Donghyuck’s dad and smiled as his son just whined.

"Come on you two, we will get you home safe and sound.", said Renjun’s dad and went to pick up his own son who couldn't even fight his body being carried like a doll.

"I heard it's not that uncommon to present together for omegas, when they spend as much time together as these two do.", started Donghyuck’s father a conversation as both fathers carried their sons to their cars. "I'm not even that surprised.", answered Renjun’s father. They both knew their sons were close since they practically learned how to walk.

"Just surprised Renjun's not a beta, I guess.", he said while taking a look at his suffering child.

"You're not disappointed, are you?", asked Donghyuck’s dad with a questioning gaze.

"Of course not! I just thought it would be easier for him if there were family members with the same gender as him.", replied the other dad.

"Oh, I understand. But now they have each other, don't they? Plus you'll send him to an omega doctor after his heat is over, right?", asked Donghyuck’s dad as they arrived at the cars and put their sons inside, securing them with the seat belt.

"Yeah, right."

The first three days of his first heat went by in a haze for Renjun. He could barley remember anything else than pain and unforgivable heat. He knew his mum must've definitely made sure that he stayed hydrated but he couldn't recall anyone talking to him or entering his room. After that it got more bearable. While he still mostly stayed in bed, trying to reduce the pain by finding a comfortable position, he could now move and drink on his own. Due to respecting his privacy his parents stayed out of his room and left food and water in front of his door. The thing Renjun hated the most though, was the massive amount of slick he produced, running down his thighs, ruining his clothes and sheets, stinking up his whole room. It was humiliating, to say the least, that he couldn't stop himself from wetting himself, while the scent suggested that he was ready to be bread. He hated that he couldn't control it. He hated how good it felt to spread his legs, to ease the pain, and how the slick just poured out of him. He hoped it would only be this extreme for his first heat.

On the fourth day Renjun could make up his mind enough to text Donghyuck. He couldn't believe that they both presented as omegas on the same day.

**Renjun**

Hey, how ya doing?

**Donghyuck**

Bad, but I'll survive. Don't remember much of the past days though.

**Renjun**

Me neither.

I can't believe we went into heat at the same time.

**Donghyuck**

Crazy, isn't it?

But at least we're in this mess together, right?

**Renjun**

Actually, I'm really scared...

**Donghyuck**

Me too...

When these alphas were approaching us in the changing room

I didn't know what to do...

**Renjun**

Sucks being an omega, I guess.

**Donghyuck**

Don't say that. We'll figure this thing out

**Renjun**

I hope so.

**Donghyuck**

Believe me, we will become the most independent omegas of this planet!

We'll just protect each other! Who needs alphas anyways?

Renjun smiled as he read the messages of his best friend. Yeah, they'll figure this out together.

On the weekend his mother took him to the omega specialist. Renjun was glad that he got to go. He loved his family, but he felt like they couldn't really answer the questions he had. Not that he could even bring himself to ask them these questions, he would die from embarrassment first.

His doctor greeted him with a friendly smile as he entered the room.

"You're Huang Renjun, right?", she asked as she typed something into the computer.

"Uh, yes.", he said a little nervously.

"Aw, no need to be nervous.", she smiled again. How did she-?

"Your scent. I'm pretty good a picking up emotions through scents. You'll have to get used to it.", she explained patiently. Renjun nodded.

"Alright, is it okay if I just do a basic examination to make sure everything is alright and there are no problems with your presentation?", asked the woman and looked at Renjun. The young boy just nodded and went to sit down opposite of the doctor.

"So, when did your heat start?", she asked.

"Erm, Monday.", he answered as she typed again.

"Okay, you'll be having heats three times a year every four months. Better keep track of them. At the beginning they might be a little bit sooner or later, but they will regulate themselves over time.", she explained and Renjun listened attentively. "Say, Renjun, do you have a partner?" Renjun felt his face heat up before he shook his head. "Okay, but if you'll have a partner in the future and want to try things, you need to be careful. You are now able to get pregnant. I'll prescribe you a pill, that will not only prevent pregnancy but will also help regulate your hormones and make your heats less painful. You're okay with that?", she looked at him again and Renjun nodded, his cheeks still red. Right, he could now get pregnant. Don't freak out.

"Would you please remove your shirt for me?", she asked. Without thinking he took off his pullover only to realize that yes - he now had breasts. His face started to heat up again. They were not really big, but also not small...they were just...there...suddenly. The doctor tried to calm him down with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, this is a perfectly normal omega body.", she told him. She asked him to breathe to check his lungs, before she took his temperature. "I'm going to examine your breasts now, okay?", she said before putting on gloves and carefully touching his breasts. Renjun stared at the ceiling. This was too much for him. "Okay, everything seems to be in perfect order. I would recommend getting a bra to give your back more support. It might feel weird at the beginning but it prevents a major back pain.", she said as she finished her check-up. Renjun just nodded. "So, do you have any further questions?", she smiled again and looked him openly in the eyes. Renjun shifted a little. This was all strange.

"Erm...is it possible to control...slick?", he felt his voice becoming quieter along the question. The doctor just looked at him in thought.

"Unfortunately not, as it is just a reaction of our body, like getting goose bombs or shivering. If you have a problem with leaking slick there are a variety of slick pads to use. I would recommend wearing these near your heat anyways, as leaking of slick is not uncommon during that period of time.", she answered professionally and Renjun nodded. "Anything else?" He thought for a moment but then shook his head. "Okay, then I'll give you the recipe for the pills so you can get them right away.", she said and turned back to the computer to print out the recipe. "You start taking them right away once everyday, preferably at the same time. You stop taking them when your heat hits again, but there are also instructions on how to take them with the pills. It should be less intense than your presentation but will have similar symptoms.", she explained while the recipe was being printed. Renjun just waited until she turned to him again. "Alright Renjun. It was nice to meet you. It is strongly advised to come to a check-up at least once a year, so I hope I’ll see you around in the future.", the doctor smiled, handed him the recipe and shook his hand. Renjun smiled back before he left the room with a shy: "Goodbye."

His mum was waiting for him expectantly in the waiting room. She smiled and got up as Renjun got to her and picked up their jackets.

"So, everything healthy?", she asked and Renjun nodded.

"She gave me a recipe for a pill." "Birth control? Renjun, do you need to tell me something?", she asked suddenly stern. Renjun’s face heated up again.

"No, it's not just for that! It's to regulate my hormones and reduce pain during heat.", he said with flushed cheeks. His mother's face relaxed again.

"Shall we pick it up right away then?", she asked as they entered the car. Renjun nodded. Then he took a deep breath.

"She also told me to get...to get slick pads...and a...and a bra.", he said and avoided his mothers eyes.

"I thought so already, I wanted to buy one for you anyways.", she said while Renjun slowly died from embarrassment. He didn't get out of the car as his mum hopped into an underwear shop and returned with a set of bras for him. It would take some time to get used to this...his new body only being part of it.

The only good thing about returning to school on Monday was getting to see Donghyuck again. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he saw his best friend standing at the school front.

"Donghyuckie!", he said excitedly as his friend turned around a little bit surprised.

"Renjunnie!", he responded and smiled equally excited. Renjun looked at his best friends face for a while before his eyes drifted downwards. Donghyuck’s cheeks became red immediately. "I know...they're huge. I tried to bind them...but that just hurt.", he murmured, trying to hide his breasts by crossing his arms. They were way bigger that Renjun’s, but still not out of the normal. Just...different than before.

"You're beautiful.", he simply said and tried to give his friend an encouraging smile. It seemed to work as Donghyuck smiled back at him.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself.", he said and Renjun giggled. Their bodies might have changed but they were still best friends.

"Let's go in, before we're late.", he said dragging Donghyuck along to their classroom.

In retrospective, middle school might've not been too bad. While there was a weird tension between everybody and a little general awkwardness, it was nothing compared to high school. High school seemed to be all about dating, appearance and dynamics. It was even worse than middle school, where everybody was still getting used to their new bodies and status. In high school however, you couldn't go a day without hearing some needy omega swoon over some muscular, dominant alpha, and you couldn't overhear some horny alphas speak about some omegas in a dirty way. Donghyuck found himself to be the topic of those horny compliments quite often...as his breast were rather big. It made him self conscious at first but with Renjun’s help he learned to ignore it. The other omega would glare at any alpha that would just dare to stare a little bit too long at his best friend’s chest. If there was one thing that both of them hated, then that would be alphas that thought they had some kind of right to control them, that thought they were privileged of some sort. They tried to stay away from those kind of alphas but once in a while you would get to hear a comment like: "Pretty omega, why don't you bend over for me like you're supposed to?" And you couldn't do anything other about it than to roll your eyes and ignore it. Trying to pick a fight with an alpha was, to say the least, not really clever, as much as Renjun and Donghyuck would hate to admit it, as they were strong believers of equal rights and abilities. But you couldn't overlook the obvious height difference alone - Renjun and Donghyuck pretty much stopped growing after their presentation in middle school, making them around 1,60m tall, while Alphas hit a growth spurt at that age.

It wasn't like Renjun and Donghyuck hated all alphas. Biology pretty much made it impossible for them to not be attracted to alphas. They were just normal high school students. They had crushes. Renjun’s only confession to his crush was straight up rejected though, which resulted into a movie marathon on the weekend with loads of ice cream shared between them. Donghyuck was often approached by all kind of alphas, and when the attraction was mutual he wouldn't say no to a date. However, they were mostly horny teenager, while Donghyuck was..well, not. Many of them just tried to hit it and quit it, something that Donghyuck was not comfortable with. The one time Renjun was approached by an alpha he got stood up, only to find the alpha making out around the corner with some omega girl.

Needless to say that none of them ended up in a relationship during high school, as they also didn't really like to attend parties, where most of the dating life seemed to take place. They were happy together, though, sometimes binge watching a drama, crying that they want to have a boyfriend like that so badly.

The biggest surprise for both of them was that they were actually not feeling too bad about presenting after all. All these days in middle school fearing the day they would reveal their second gender now seemed far away and kind of ridiculous. It took them a while to feel confident and they both still had insecurities, but they wouldn't trade being an omega for anything. Sure, sometimes Renjun would wake up covered in slick and think that being a beta would solve everything, and Donghyuck would every once in a while try to hide his curves with baggy clothes – but all in all, they managed. They had fun bra shopping together, gossiping about alpha leads in dramas, sharing details about their heats and dreaming about their perfect future boyfriends. Being an omega actually made their friendship become deeper as they could share their most intimate concerns with each other. They rarely fought and usually made up with each other within hours. They helped each other and protected each other.

So it was really no wonder when after graduating together, they applied to the same university. Both wanting to become teachers that decision came really easy to them. Renjun taking science and arts as his subjects, while Donghyuck picked music and literature. That lead to them being in different classes but they still had their basic pedagogy courses together. Moving in together was only logical to both of them, as it would cut the expenses in half and they were inseparable anyways. Renjun got to move in a day earlier than Donghyuck, who had to attend his great-aunts birthday on his moving day. So Renjun and his parents drove to the city first to get the key from the house keeper, the ride taking them about two hours.

Their dorm was small but Renjun was sure they could make it feel warm and comfortable. His parents helped him to settle in, carrying his boxes from the car to his room. His mother was currently inside the dorm as Renjun bumped into something, not really being able to see much, because the huge box he was carrying blocked most of his view. He heard an "Ouch!" and figured that he didn't bump into something but rather into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?", he apologized directly, as he tried to rearrange the box in his arms so that he could take a look at the stranger he just hit.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt.", the voice replied and Renjun sighed relieved. At least he didn’t have to pay for hospital bills on his first day here. The stranger took a step around him so that the box wasn't in their field of view anymore.

"Let me help you!", the boy said as soon as he got a glance at Renjun, who felt his face getting warm. The stranger was an alpha, by his scent. A rather handsome alpha to add. He was just about to take the box from Renjun when he heard his mum yell from inside his room:

"Renjun, I can't find your slick pads. I know your heat is only in three weeks but shall we pick some up at the store lat-" His mother stopped as she saw the situation her son was in, the alpha now looking at the ground rather than Renjun. She smiled apologetic to her son before returning to his room. Renjun could feel his face heating up - no burning up. Great, just great, his mum just told a random alpha - a rather nice one - about his heat cycle. Can the ground just swallow him already?

"I'm...urgh, it's okay. It's the last box anyways.", was everything Renjun’s brain could get together. And without saying another word Renjun carried the box to his room, hiding from the alpha and just hoping he would forget about this whole ordeal. When his father came with his suitcase the alpha must have already disappeared, as the beta didn't mention a stranger lingering in front of Renjun's door. What a great first day.

Donghyuck moved in the next day, which was a Saturday. They spent their time getting unpacked and arranging their shared living space all day. Their dorm only consisted of a shared bedroom, and another room, which was their kitchen/living room. They put a small couch and table in it, because it was comfy and because a bigger one wouldn't have fitted anyways. Sunday they had a look at their schedules and the university itself as their classes would start Monday. Donghyuck laughed sadistically at Renjun, who had a morning class at 7:30 while he himself had his first lecture at 11 am. Renjun threw a pillow at him out of spite, which ended in a small pillow fight that left them a bit breathless.

"My alarm will wake you up, too.", said Renjun as they laid down on their beds.

"Ha, don't think I can't fall asleep after being awake once.", answered Donghyuck.

"Aren't you...nervous?", asked Renjun the mood getting a bit more serious. Donghyuck thought for a while.

"A little bit, I guess. But I know that I've got you here with me, so I won't be alone. Though I hardly believe all the other kids in class will be jerks.", joked Donghyuck to ease Renjun’s worries.

"That's true.", the older one agreed.

"I'm kind of excited to meet new people.", said Donghyuck, which reminded Renjun of his encounter with the alpha.

"Urgh, I need to tell you something - My mum is unbelievable!", he started and went of ranting about his parents, which ended in the both of the gossiping and talking all night, till sleep got the best of them and put an end to their conversation.

The next day Renjun’s alarm went off at 6:40am exactly. Renjun threw a glance at his best friend, who wiggled a little bit but seemed to fall asleep again. He played with the thought of stealing the blanket from him, but Renjun felt merciful today. Instead he tried to get ready as quietly as possible, taking a long shower to get the sleep out of his eyes. He threw on a light pink hoodie and some jeans before fetching some cereals. Getting lost on social media Renjun was shocked when he saw that it was already 7:10. It took about 15 minutes to get to university. So he brushed his teeth Speedy Gonzalez style, put on his sneakers, grabbed his bag and sprinted out of their dorm. In his rush he forgot to check the weather and was now met with rain dripping down on him. He considered getting the stairs back up, as he and Donghyuck lived in the fifth floor, but with a short glance at the time he decided against. He couldn't be late on his first day. He made up his mind to sprint through the rain as fast as possible, when he felt someone holding him back by his wrist. He was pulled back by the rebound and saw him faced with a broad chest. Alpha - the scent told him. And when he looked up he found himself face to face with the alpha he first met a few days ago. Immediately he felt his face heating up.

"I'm sorry for just grabbing you like this, but I saw you were about to head into the rain like this and I thought we could share my umbrella? Only if you want to...", the alpha began to ramble looking at his feet.

"Oh my god.", Renjun said under his breath. This could not be true. Why does he have to be so attractive though? The alpha interpreted his hesitance as a rejection and began to smile awkwardly.

"It's okay if you don't. I guess it's a little strange to just offer...yeah, I'm sorry.", he said and Renjun stared at him. As much as he wanted to never see this alpha again out of embarrassment, he couldn't let go of his only option to get to class dry and on time.

"No, I very much would appreciate it. Thanks.", he heard himself say and cringed at his own words. The alpha beamed at him.

"Okay, let's go then!", he said, holding up the umbrella for Renjun to step under it.

"Urm, I'm sorry for the other day. My mum...she didn't know...", began Renjun to talk as he couldn't stand the silence anymore. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's okay. I'll just forget about it, if you're uncomfortable. We can pretend this is our first meeting, if you want to?", the alpha replied and Renjun felt his heart melt a little bit. How can this alpha be handsome, smell great and be this kind and considerate? No, stop it. Get yourself together, you just met the boy! Because he didn't trust his voice in this moment he just nodded.

"Alright then, I don't think we introduced ourselves yet. I'm Lee Jeno, I'm 19 years old and I'm starting university today. I'm studying sports science and management.", the alpha - Jeno - said and looked expectantly at Renjun. Oh, now it was his turn. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm Huang Renjun, I'm also starting university today. I study to become a science and arts teacher.", he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Renjun. I hope to see you around, even though we don't seem to have classes together.", Jeno smiled brightly at him. He had a nice eye-smile, it made him look somewhat cute despite his alpha aesthetic.

"Um, yeah, I mean we seem to live in the same building. We’ll probably run into each other.", was his response and Jeno chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Did you settle in alright?", he asked.

"Um, yeah, me and my best friend live together actually.", he answered.

"Best friend? So you don't have a...partner?", Jeno asked trying to be subtle, but Renjun could feel him blush again. Was the alpha flirting with him? It couldn't be...

"I uh... I don't have...a partner.", Renjun stuttered out his answer, Jeno seemed satisfied, though. They already arrived at the university. "Thanks for sharing the umbrella with me. You saved me there. Can I do something for you in return?", Renjun thanked Jeno as they were about to part ways.

"It's alright. It was a pleasure to talk to you.", Jeno said. Renjun felt himself get hot again, but at least Jeno’s ears seemed to be red as well.

"I'll get to class then, Jeno. I'll see you around?", Renjun said and smiled a little at the taller boy.

"Yeah, see you.", the alpha said. Renjun turned around and threw a glance at his watch again. Punctual, dry and his heart skipped a beat with the thought of Jeno’s eye-smile.


	2. A rough start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second part? Enjoy?

Donghyuck woke up because of the sunlight blinding him. Renjun and him didn't buy any blinds till now, so their window let all the sunlight in. He looked outside. It must've rained this morning if the wet streets were anything to go by. He threw an umbrella in his bag just in case it would start again soon. Then he got himself ready, thinking about what to wear for his first day. He knew that Renjun was a fan of loose clothing and he had to admit...after becoming an omega he stuck to baggier clothes as well...just for the sake of hiding his huge chest. However, he and Renjun made a promise. Once they got into university, they would try to be more confident. They went shopping together a few days prior and Donghyuck actually found some pieces he kind of liked on himself. Should he try? It was his first day here, so people didn't have any opinion about him yet. Uncertainly he picked a red pullover that stuck tight to his body and rounded his curves quite nicely. Renjun insisted that he bought it the second he saw it on Donghyuck. Damn it, what was there to lose? He threw on the pullover and paired it with some high waisted black jeans and a belt. Satisfied with his outfit choice he got his bag ready. He still had some time to kill, so he checked his social media account before it was time for him to go. His first class would be together with Renjun, general education, so he knew that he at least wouldn't be lonely.

As he walked through the streets he could feel some gazes on him. He got used to it during high school, but because of his outfit choice for the day he felt more self conscious about it. He looked down at his breasts and tried to hide them a little more with his jacket. He walked a bit faster when he heard someone whistle at him and was relieved when he finally reached the university. He texted Renjun to meet him at the front door, so they could go to class together. The other omega smiled from afar as soon as he saw Donghyuck.

"You look fabulous! I was right when I told you to buy it.", said Renjun with pride in his voice. Donghyuck smiled bashfully.

"Let's get to class. Did you meet anyone nice in your science lecture?", he tried to change the topic.

"I sat next to a boy named Sicheng, he was really nice. He picked science because he needed another course with his dance major.", Renjun explained and Donghyuck nodded.

"Oh, remember the alpha I told you about yesterday? That my mum embarrassed me in front of? I met him again today and he shared his umbrella with me.", Renjun told his best friend.

"Uh, Junie.", teased Donghyuck him in a high pitched voice and raised his eyebrows.

"He is actually really nice. He studies sport science and management. His name's Jeno."

"Seems like you already know a lot about him.", said Donghyuck and looked at Renjun with a knowing glance. The other omega couldn't hide his blush.

"He's just...a nice guy, I guess? Maybe we will become friends.", said Renjun looking to the ground.

"Friends?", Donghyuck asked suspiciously.

"Well...I mean, he kind of asked me if I was single-"

"He WHAT?!", Donghyuck couldn't contain his teasing smirk as he saw his friend become completely red.

"Don't be so loud! Maybe he was just being curious...", he said quickly, trying to shush Donghyuck.

"Curious, as if! I'd like to see the alpha that hits on my best friend the first day of university.", Donghyuck said, becoming a little bit protective.

"You probably will, I mean, he lives in the same building as we do.", Renjun tried to play it off cool now, before entering the lecture room. They sat down together and shortly after the professor walked in, ending their conversation.

  
After class they went to have lunch together at the universities cafeteria. Renjun spotted Sicheng at the front door and invited him to sit together and Donghyuck got along with the beta right away. They had to part ways as Renjun and Sicheng didn't have anymore classes that day but decided to work on their science assignment together in the library, while Donghyuck still had his literature class in the afternoon. Renjun and Donghyuck agreed to meet up at the library after his class ended to walk back home together.

  
Donghyuck was on his way to class, when he felt that he needed to relief himself. So he took a quick detour to the bathroom, the nearest one being downstairs in a kind of...basement? By the looks of it engineering classes were held here as there was a huge storage room of different working supplies. Right now however, he seemed to be the only one down there. He just washed his hands and got out the door, when he suddenly was pressed against a wall. Alpha, the smell told him.

"Trying to show off your pretty body? See where it'll get you..." He felt someone whisper in his ears. He shivered in disgust, his face was pressed against the cold wall. He stepped on the toe of the alpha and was about the hit his stomach with his elbow when he smelled another presence.

"What are you trying to do? Get away from him!" The new boy yanked the guy off of him, who quickly made a run for it, not really wanting to get into trouble it seemed. Donghyuck turned around and was about to thank the boy, another alpha by the looks and scent of it, when the boy began to talk:

"Are you okay, little omega?" And excuse him but - little omega?! Maybe it was because he felt weirdly self conscious about himself the whole day already or maybe it was the adrenaline from being tackled against a wall - but for Donghyuck that term just didn't sit right with him. So, he snapped:

"Little omega?! My name is Donghyuck!" The alpha looked a bit confused.

"Well, okay, I'm Mark, and I just tried to save you there-"

"Save me?! Because I'm a 'little omega' and can't fight for myself or what?! Believe me I would've gotten rid of that guy myself!", he got mad at Mark, whose confusion turned into anger, too.

"Well, sorry for helping then! Next time you're being molested I'll just let it happen, okay?!", he retorted, before turning around and going upstairs with loud steps, as if to demonstrate his rage. Donghyuck just snorted. Alphas and their ego.

  
Of course he had to rant about his encounter with the two alphas to Renjun as soon as he saw him. Renjun was fuming when he heard about some strange alpha attacking Donghyuck in the basement, but Donghyuck was quick to calm him down as nothing really happened to him.

  
At night, gowever, Donghyuck heard his voice in his dreams. "Trying to show off your body?" In his dream he tried to touch him and Donghyuck - suddenly weaker than he ever felt - couldn't do anything against it. In the morning he woke up in sweat and immediately went for a shower to clear his thoughts. When he chose his outfit today he went for a big hoodie, ignoring Renjun's questioning glance at him.

"I felt a little cold yesterday.", he said as Renjun's concern wouldn't leave his face. He knew that Renjun knew that that wasn't the full truth, but Renjun didn't pry any further. Donghyuck would tell him if he needed to.

"Let's go. Don't forget your umbrella, or do you perhaps hope someone will share his with you again?", Donghyuck professionally switched the topic, which made Renjun glare at him.

"Shut up!", he said but Donghyuck only grinned at his friend, who was so obviously flustered as he packed an umbrella in his bag.

  
Although Renjun wouldn't admit it, he was sad that he didn't meet Jeno this morning. He felt a little down as he sat next to Donghyuck and took notes. His whole mood took an 180 degree turn when he went outside the lecture room and spotted a mob of black hair not too far away. Donghyuck threw the omega a questioning glance as he followed his gaze. Then he smirked when he noticed what got his friend so happy all of a sudden.

"So that's Jeno? Should I go talk to him?", he teased Renjun and the older one elbowed him in his side. The choice was taken away from him though, when Jeno turned around and spotted Renjun himself. He waved at the omega and took a few quick steps in their direction.

"Hey Renjun. How are you? You didn't forget your umbrella again, did you?", he started a conversation and Renjun felt himself blush. Donghyuck just snickered.

"No, I didn't.", Renjun said and awkward silence filled the air. "Uh, this is Donghyuck, he is my best friend and roommate. Donghyuck, this is Jeno, he lives in the same building as we do.", Renjun introduced them to each other and Jeno smiled awkwardly as Donghyuck eyed him up and down suspiciously. Then he grinned evilly.

"Hey Jeno, could you walk Renjun to his art class? I have to go in the opposite direction and yesterday I met a rather unpleasant alpha, so I'm kind of concerned for my friend.", he said while trying his best to mirror his words with his expressions. Renjun looked at him in betrayal.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I don't have classes for the next hour anyways. If you don't mind?", he took a look at Renjun who felt himself heating up again.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I don't mind. Only if you don't mind?", the omega stuttered and Donghyuck gave his best to suppress his laughter.

"No, really, it's okay. Where is your art class?", Jeno replied with his eye-smile that made Renjun's heart beat a little bit faster. With one last glance at Donghyuck, Renjun began walking towards his art class, Jeno following him in a polite distance.

  
"You like art? I mean, you obviously do otherwise you would not study it-", Jeno rambled again and Renjun couldn't stop his thoughts that told him that Jeno was quite cute.

"Yeah, I really like art. I like to draw the most and I think I'm the worst at photography, so I'm kind of afraid of that section of my art course.", he said while kneading his fingers.

"I'm sure you'll do great.", the alpha tried to reassure him, which made Renjun smile.

"So, you like sports then?", he asked in return. If Jeno’s body was anything to go by, the latter must not just like sports, but live sports.

"I guess you can say that. I was asked to try out for the university’s basketball team.", Jeno said.

"Oh wow, you must be really good then.", Renjun said in amazement which made Jeno a little bit shy.

"Ah, no, I'm, not that good.", he said while rubbing the back of his neck. In a sudden spurt of confidence Renjun looked at him playfully:

"Really? When's your tryout? Maybe I'll go see for myself." Jeno blushed a bit and Renjun felt proud that he could pull that kind of reaction out of the alpha.

"We have a tryout next week. Friday afternoon, if you'd like to come.", he smiled shyly at Renjun, who suddenly felt his confidence ebb away as fast as it had come to him.

"Uh, I'll see if I have time. Thanks for walking me to class, you really didn't have to.", he said and avoided to look the alpha in the eye.

"No, no problem. When do your classes end, maybe we can walk back home together?", he asked and looked at Renjun hopefully.

"This is my last class today it ends at 2pm.", he said and saw Jeno’s expression shift to a regretful one.

"Oh, that's exactly when my management class starts.", he told him and Renjun didn't know how to feel. On one side the alpha’s presence made him feel really giddy inside, on the other side he was kind of getting overwhelmed with Jeno's pure existence.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll walk back with Donghyuck, our classes end the same today.", he said, but Jeno still looked a little bit disappointed.

"Okay, then. Have fun in art class. I'll see you around?", the alpha asked and Renjun nodded. "Bye.", he told the taller boy and waved a little before entering his art lecture room. He felt Jeno's gaze follow him but he wasn't brave enough to turn around and find out, if that was the truth.

  
Donghyuck went to his music class in full anticipation. His literature class was fun, to his surprise he met Jaemin from their middle school there and the two of them got along immediately. His mood only dropped as he noticed a familiar face in the room. The alpha that 'saved' him yesterday was sitting in the front row, patiently waiting for the professor to arrive. What was his name again? Mark? Their gazes met and Donghyuck looked at him angrily, just to make sure that he still stood his point. Mark returned his look as Donghyuck went to sit as far away from the alpha as possible. He didn't know what it was that made him resent Mark so much and as he saw the alpha help a nervous girl pick up her stuff that she dropped in front of his desk, he felt kind of guilty for snapping at him the other day. Then he huffed. His fault, who goes around calling people 'little omega' nowadays? His train of thoughts was interrupted when a boy - an omega just like him - asked if he could sit down next to him. Donghyuck smiled at him and offered the chair.

"Thanks, I'm Taeil by the way. I'm a third year, I want to become a vocal trainer.", he introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Donghyuck. I want to become a music and literature teacher. I hope you can help me a lot with this stuff if you're a third year already.", he said and laughed a little.

"Nah, this is my first time learning about music theory as well. My modules the years before were more practical orientated. But you'll learn about that in a minute, the professor usually explains how studying music works at the beginning of every semester, and what modules you have to pick to get the degree you want.", Taeil told him and Donghyuck nodded. Soon after that the lecture started and they couldn't continue their talk.

  
"You have any classes left today?", Taeil asked him. The older one seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"No, I'm done for the day.", he answered and Taeil nodded.

"I still have another class. But if you'll give me your number, I can text you about today’s assignment and help you a little bit. I had to do something similar last semester.", he said and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically, as he pulled out his phone and gave it to Taeil, so he could type in his number.

"Thank you, that's really nice.", Donghyuck said and Taeil just smiled.

"We omegas have to stick together, right?", he asked playfully and Donghyuck nodded again. "See you next class then. I'll text you when I'm home.", were Taeil’s last words before he went outside the room.

Donghyuck picked up his bag. He and Renjun were supposed to meet at the front gate to walk back to their dorm together. However, luck wasn't on his side as he fell over his own feet in a hurry to get there on time.

"Shit, are you okay?", he heard a voice ask and he saw a hand being stretched out in his direction to help him up. Of course it had to be Mark who looked at him in concern.

"You! I don't need your help.", he said angrily and stood up himself. "What happened to you'll let me get attacked next time I'm in trouble? You need to play hero for 'little omegas' like me all the time?" Marks gaze went sour.

"If that's the way you want it, then fine.", the alpha said trying to stay calm. He turned around and went his way, leaving Donghyuck on his own.

  
He met Renjun still angry. His best friend noticed his mood and asked what happened to him right away.

"Just...Mark, that stupid alpha. Always trying to help me because he thinks I'm weak. Because he thinks omegas are weak.", he complained and Renjun looked at him worried.

"Maybe he is just trying to be nice? Does he only help omegas?", he asked calmly.

"What side are you on? Mine or his?", he asked in return and Renjun looked at him wide eyed.

"Yours, of course. I'm just saying that you shouldn't judge a person that fast only because he is an alpha. You think he thinks less of you because you're an omega, but aren't you doing the same thing?" Renjun was always good at talking sense to him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Not all alphas can be as nice as Jeno.", he said, switching the topic again. Renjun sighed but let it happen.

"What were you trying to do making him walk me to class?", he asked his best friend throwing him an angry look.

"You liked it though.", Donghyuck stated and Renjun felt himself blush.

"I did..."

"Your crush is so obvious, Junnie.", Donghyuck giggled and Renjun hit him playfully.

"I just met him a few days ago.", Renjun said. "Want to grab a bite?", he then changed the topic himself pointing to a convenience store.

"You read my mind, I'm starving.", Donghyuck replied happily, already pulling Renjun in the direction of the store.

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon working on their assignments, already having lots of things to do on their second day. Donghyuck was glad Taeil offered him help as that accelerated his working pace immensely. They decided to have a lazy evening, cuddling up on their tiny couch watching Netflix the rest of the day.

  
The next day went by rather uneventful. To Renjun's dismay he didn't see Jeno all day. He and Donghyuck hung out with Jaemin, though, at a small cafe nearby, catching up with each other about middle school days.

"You saved us that day we presented in the changing room.", Renjun remembered suddenly. Jaemin nodded.

"Yeah, although I have to admit I was scared shitless myself.", he said while laughing.

"We never thanked you, though. So...thank you, although it's a little late.", said Renjun genuienly.

"No need, I just did what every other decent person would have done.", he said.

"No, your drink is on me today.", insisted Donghyuck and Jaemin shrugged.

"Can't say no to free stuff.", he said laughing again. They talked a bit more before it got a late and the sun began to disappear. "I better get going. The city is quite scary in the dark.", Jaemin said with a look at his watch. "Get home safe. See you in literature tomorrow, Donghyuck.", the beta smiled at them before he went out of the cafe.

"We should go, too. I have another 7:30am class tomorrow.", complained Renjun and the two omegas got up as well.

  
When Renjun got up earlier than Donghyuck once more, he felt kind of productive. He still had some time to kill, so he went to do the laundry first thing in the morning. Since it was only around 6pm he wasn't expecting to meet anyone on his way to the basement, where the washing machines were placed. Thus, he only fixed his hair a little before he put on some slippers, getting their laundry basket and went downstairs, still in his PJ's, that consisted of a large T-Shirt of some band he didn't know and some gray sweatpants. He was about to open the door to the washing room, when someone on the other side did it first, pushing the door against his laundry basket, what made it drop to the ground and spread their clothes all over the floor. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Renjun was shocked to see Jeno being the culprit.

"Let me help you.", the sweet alpha said as they both crouched down to pick up the clothes. Renjun panicked when he saw their underwear scattered around Jeno and tried to pick them up as fast as possible. This however lead to Jeno’s attention on their pieces of bras even more. His eyes went big as Renjun snatched the clothes from him quickly. His face was burning up - why did he keep embarrassing himself in front of Jeno? Just why? The alphas ears turned red as well as he stood up again, handing Renjun a towel that he picked up.

"I'm just so sorry. I didn't expect anyone doing their laundry that early.", the alpha apologized again, shy to look Renjun into the eyes.

"I-It's okay, I guess. They were about to get cleaned anyways.", he tried to stay calm as he made his was around Jeno into the washing room. He threw the clothes inside a machine, putting in some laundry detergent and reminding himself to leave Donghyuck a note to get their clothes when he gets up. Jeno was still standing at the door.

"Uh, when do you have class? Can we walk to university together?", Jeno asked as soon as Renjun turned his back to the washing machine.

"My first class starts at 7:30am. So I'll better get ready fast now.", he replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs at 7:10?", Jeno asked but it was more of a statement. Renjun just nodded, what else could he do, when Jeno was giving him his eye-smile? The alpha held the door open for him and they went up the stairs in silence till they reached their respective dorms, Jeno’s being on the second floor.

  
Suddenly feeling nervous Renjun got himself ready with shaking fingers. As he changed his clothes the realization hit him, that he just met Jeno in his Pajamas. Embarrassment sought him home once again. He ate a little before it was time to meet Jeno downstairs. The alpha was already waiting for him, playing some game on his phone when Renjun walked down the stairs. Jeno smiled as he noticed Renjun and the omega returned his smile happily.

"Let's get going or you'll be late.", the taller said and they began walking in a comfortable silence.

"Do you have art class again?", asked Jeno after a few minutes.

"No, science class. It's almost always so early in the morning. Donghyuck is always bullying me for having to get up that early.", Renjun answered. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to the alpha, only feeling closer each time they had a conversation.

"What class do you have?", Renjun asked in return and the alpha looked a little sheepish.

"Actually, my first class is this afternoon.", he said and Renjun looked at him surprised.

"Why are you going to university that early then? Why are you even up that early?", he asked and noticed Jeno getting shy again.

"Well, I'm an early bird. And...I wanted to walk you to university.", Jeno replied honestly, what made Renjun stop breathing for a short while. He felt flustered.

"You don't have to...really, I can walk by myself.", he mumbled under his breath.

"But I like to. I enjoy talking to you...and I want to get to know you, if that's okay with you.", Jeno looked at him shyly, but at the same time confident – Renjun didn’t know how he pulled it off. He felt his cheeks getting hot. He only nodded, which made Jeno give him his famous eye-smile again. The rest of the walk neither of them said anything, Renjun’s head full of thoughts about the alpha right next to him.

  
Donghyuck woke up to a note of Renjun telling him to get the laundry and hang it up to dry if possible. Donghyuck sighed a little but did as told. On his way down he met Jeno, who was also getting his laundry.

"Oh, good morning Jeno. Also doing laundry?", asked Donghyuck, always ready to tease someone. Jeno nodded.

"Good morning, yeah. It was about time." Donghyuck put the wet clothing inside the basket.

"Hey, can you help me hang these up? I'll help you in return.", asked Donghyuck, his brain already making a plan. Jeno, being the friendly guy he was, agreed. They went over to the long laundry line. Donghyuck first gave him some towels to hang, before he pulled out a pink hoodie.

"Oh, this is Renjun's favorite hoodie. Did you know he really likes the color pink?", Donghyuck said as he handed it to Jeno. The alpha stared at the hoodie a little bit, before hanging it on the line. Donghyuck noticed the light blush on his cheeks and grinned to himself. When they were done with the omega’s laundry they worked on Jeno’s. Donghyuck was about to steal one of the hoodies to give to Renjun, only to tease his best friend but even he knew that that was inappropriate.

"You play sports?", Donghyuck asked as he picked up a jersey from Jeno’s laundry.

"Oh, yeah basketball.", the alpha answered. Damn, Renjun is one lucky man, Donghyuck thought to himself.

"Thanks for your help.", Jeno said as he hung the last piece of clothing.

"No problem, it's way faster to do it together.", Donghyuck said and gave the taller one a smile. Jeno was definitely a sweetheart.

"I have to get going now, though. But I guess we'll see each other in the future. Bye.", the omega bid his goodbye before going up the stairs.

  
The rest of the day went by in a moment. They were assigned to do group presentations in their pedegogy class and so Renjun and Donghyuck found themselves in the library the rest of the afternoon. They were lucky enough to partner up together and wanted to do their best in their very first presentation. Later Jaemin invited them over to his place, where they played video games for a few hours before going home. They went to get their laundry from the basement, Renjun offering to iron them if Donghyuck would do the dishes.

  
Friday came around and so their first week of university came to an end. Donghyuck’s last class on that day was music. He was looking forward to seeing Taeil again, the senior being a good guide to him. He went to his seat, throwing Mark an angry glance. He made a habit out of it whenever he saw the alpha around university. Mark only rolled his eyes at him. The alpha stuck to simply ignoring his presence. He observed Mark’s expression change to a smile as another alpha came into class, probably a friend of him. He saw Mark offering him to help him carry his bag, as the alpha was holding a ton of papers in his arms too. The alpha gave some of them to Mark and thanked him for his help. Donghyuck very much would like to not feel his conscience in this moment, as he remembered Renjun’s words. Was he really judging Mark only because he was an alpha? His thoughts were distracted by Taeil once again. The first thing Donghyuck noticed about him today was his smell. He threw the omega a dubious glance.

"Here, I brought you a smoothie.", the omega greeted him but then he noticed Donghyuck’s questioning look.

"Sorry, my boyfriend went all out on scenting me this morning. I think he is near his rut.", the omega explained with an apologetic smile. Donghyuck felt himself blush a little at the mention of ruts.

"It's okay. I was only a bit surprised you reeked of alpha. You have a boyfriend?", Donghyuck tried to play it cool. Taeil nodded.

"Yeah, we’re together for half a year now. He is the best.", he said while smiling and Donghyuck didn't know if he wanted to vomit or smile himself. Because of the entering of the professor he didn't get to make a choice as he focused on the class. After the lecture Taeil bid him goodbye and Donghyuck saw him basically run off into the arms of an alpha that was waiting outside of class. He smiled to himself as he picked up his smoothie, that he didn't get to drink until now. He got his bag, smoothie in one hand, as someone shoved him from behind. He tripped a bit forward, which caused the content of his smoothie to spill - directly on Mark. His luck was unbelievable. He stared at the alpha in shock, who only stared back in disbelief. But before Donghyuck could even start an apology, the alpha’s expression changed to an angry one.

"Okay, I get it. You don't like alphas, but you don't have to let your hate out on me. I literally didn't do shit to you and honestly this is just petty and childish.", Mark spitted his words out as if they were poison. Without waiting for a response he grabbed his things and went out of the room, leaving Donghyuck frozen in place.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to bump into you.", the person behind him said throwing him an awkward smile. Donghyuck saw an alpha girl looking truly guilty, so he decided to forgive her, although she was at least partly at fault for this whole mess.

"It's okay, I should have been more careful myself.", he replied and the girl gave him one last "I'm really sorry.", before she made her way out of class, obviously embarrassed by her clumsiness.

  
Mark’s words rung in Donghyuck’s head as he headed home with Renjun. Was he really that mean?

"Hey, Jaemin texted me. There is a freshmen party this evening he is asking if we want to go.", Renjun tried to get his best friend to talk.

"Don't know. Do you want to go?", Donghyuck retorted. Neither of them were big on parties.

"Not really. Jaemin seemed very persistent, though. So I thought we could drop by for an hour and then go.", Renjun suggested. He was really bad at saying no to people. And maybe he was also hoping to see a certain someone at the party.

"Yeah, okay I guess.", Donghyuck said low-spiritedly.

"Okay, what's wrong? Usually you don't hold back if you got something to complain about.", Renjun asked with concern written all over his face. And off Donghyuck went, talking about Mark and if it was true what he said.

"What if you just apologize to him? Explain what went through your head?", was Renjun's simple advice.

"I thought about that, too. I'll probably see him next Tuesday in music class anyways. I guess I've to talk to him in the end. I don't want anyone on my bad side in the first year of university.", Donghyuck agreed. Maybe he could even become some sorts of friends with Mark, the alpha seemed to be nice to other people.

  
"Are you trying to impress someone? Wait, is that why you agreed to the party? Are you hoping to see Jeno?", Donghyuck asked teasingly as he and Renjun got ready for the party. The omega blushed.

"What? No...I just want to maintain our friendship with Jaemin, he seemed really excited for this party.", he said while fixing a strand of his hair. Donghyuck just laughed.

"You can't lie to me. Want me to do a little bit of make-up?", he asked getting his beauty case ready. The two of them had small experience with make-up. They both liked it, if they were being honest, but they didn't like the looks they got whenever they wore it. So they only put some on on special occasions. Renjun threw him a shy glance.

"You're gonna do some too?", he asked looking at his fingers.

"Jeno will only be able to look at you tonight, trust me.", Donghyuck promised. Renjun smiled in embarrassment but let Donghyuck get to work. Satisfied with the result he let Renjun get up, his lips now glossed a light pink, a golden eye shadow on his lids and his cheeks a little redder than before.

"Okay, hurry up. We still have to get to university and were already twenty minutes late.", Donghyuck said.

"Wait, you're not going to put on make-up?" "We don't have time for that now. Plus, I don't have an alpha to impress.", Donghyuck teased. He threw Renjun a red silky button up to put on and some tight black jeans. The omega went to change quickly, while Donghyuck styled his hair a bit before putting on a white pullover and a normal pair of jeans.

"I feel so overdressed next to you. Why did you do this to me?", Renjun asked.

"If anything, I'm underdressed, okay?", Donghyuck said as they walked their way to university. As soon as they entered the location, Jaemin greeted them, showing them around and getting them a drink. They both refused, they didn't drink very much in high school and didn't think now was a good time to start. At that time, Renjun started to get a little bit fidgety, continuously looking around in the room. But it was Donghyuck who spotted him first. He dragged Renjun up immediately and then excused himself to the bathroom.

  
"Hey, you look great.", Jeno greeted the omega with his typical eye-smile. Renjun gulped as he took in Jeno’s appearance. The alpha wore a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that showed the veins in his underarms and a pair of black pants that hugged his legs in all the right places.

"T-thanks.", he stuttered, tearing his gaze from Jeno.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be here. Didn't think you were the type to go to parties.", Jeno chuckled a little bit.

"You're right. I'm not. Jaemin invited me here though, and I'm really bad at saying no. I planned to ditch him after an hour and go back home.", Renjun explained and Jeno laughed.

"Well, while you wait that hour, want to dance?", he asked. When did Jeno become so smooth? Where was the rambling alpha he met on the first day here? He felt himself nod as Jeno led their way to the dance floor. They danced for a bit – mostly jumping up and down to a loud EDM beat - before they settled down in a corner, just talking. Renjun really liked talking to Jeno. For the most part they covered random topics, Renjun telling him about his high school time, his favorite artist or something stupid his cousin did one time. Jeno listened to him, always interested to know more about the omega. In return, he told him about his little sister, his favorite basketball team or some antics of his own teammates.

They didn't notice how time went by untill Donghyuck came up to them.

"Renjun, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I literally am bored to death and can't stand to be here any longer.", he whined a bit and Renjun felt guilty for dragging his friend here and then abandoning him. He smiled at Jeno.

"I guess it's time to ditch now. It was nice talking to you.", he said getting up.

"Wait, I'll grab my jacket and come with you. It's already dark outside.", he told them. The walk back home was rather silent, Donghyuck ranting a little bit about how Jaemin went to get drunk, leaving himself alone at the party playing games on his phone. They reached their dorm, Donghyuck complaining about the stairs, when Jeno got a hold of Renjun's hand. The smaller one looked at him surprised while Donghyuck already climbed the stairs.

"I really had fun with you tonight. Good night and sweet dreams.", the alpha said before he began to jog upstairs even surpassing Donghyuck on his way. Renjun felt his cheeks get warm as he smiled to himself, trying to catch up with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Finally Mark made an appearance...But Markhyuck is off to a rough start. Uh...leave a comment or something if you like?


	3. Unexpected developments

During the weekend Donghyuck was still kind of upset with the whole Mark situation, so he didn't feel very motivated to do something. Renjun just rolled his eyes at his best friend but decided to stay in with him on Saturday, binge watching a new drama they found online. Sicheng asked him to come to his dance practice on Sunday and Renjun convinced Donghyuck to come with him just for a breath of fresh air. They both watched in awe when they saw Sicheng’s graceful moves to the music. The older beta introduced them to his dance team, which consisted of a few seniors - Ten, Jungwoo and Yuta - and a rather young boy named Jisung. After dance practice they went to get some food together before deciding to go to a park. A friend of Jisung - Chenle - joined them on the way. Although they just met the boys that day Renjun and Donghyuck already felt really comfortable in their presence and had a great time.

The two omegas got home in the late afternoon, deciding to do some house chores before calling it a day.

Renjun was very pleased to see Jeno seemingly waiting for him on Monday morning to go to university together. He smiled at the handsome alpha before wishing him a good morning.

"How was your weekend?", asked Renjun as they began walking.

"Rather quiet, I'd say. I met up with my big brother and we watched a football game together.", replied Jeno. "Did you do anything fun?", he asked in return.

"Donghyuck was having a hard time so we didn't do much on Saturday. We went out with a few friends on Sunday, though. It was fun.", Renjun explained and Jeno nodded.

"Do you know if you'll come to the tryouts on Friday? Watch me play?", Jeno asked then, trying to act nonchalant, but Renjun saw right through him.

"Mhh, should I?", he decided to tease the alpha a little bit. He achieved his goal, Jeno's ears began to turn bright pink.

"I would feel really motivated if I knew you were cheering me on.", the alpha said quietly and Renjun giggled a little bit.

"Then I think I have to arrange my schedule to come see you. Mind if I bring Donghyuck with me, too?", Renjun told him and Jeno gave him his eye-smile.

"No, not at all.", he immediately replied, smile still prominent on his face.

"What class do you have now? Management?", Renjun asked and Jeno sighed a little bit.

"Yeah, the professor is giving me a headache. I have to turn in a whole 15 page essay till Wednesday." Renjun gave him a sympathetic look.

"You'll get through it. It's only an essay. I'm sure you can do it.", he tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, Renjun!", they suddenly heard a voice call him. They were near university already.

"Sicheng!", Renjun responded to him, hugging him lightly as a greeting. He felt Jeno stiffening beside him. "Jeno, this is Sicheng, we take science class together. Sicheng, this is Jeno, he lives three floors underneath me.", Renjun introduced them to each other as they shook hands with awkward smiles.

"We have to hurry Renjun, the professor wants our assignment on her desk on 7:30am exactly.", Sicheng exclaimed, grabbed Renjun wrists and dragged him away. Renjun only managed to give Jeno a quick wave and a "See you!", before turning to Sicheng and rushing to science class with him.

When he met Donghyuck to go to their general education class he saw that the older was still frowning.

"I also don't know why I'm so upset about this. Maybe it's the hormones. Our heat is coming up in two weeks.", Donghyuck tried to explain himself to Renjun. The older omega just shrugged.

"Don't let it bring you down too much. You can just talk to him in music class and get this stupid argument out of the way.", Renjun said and patted his back in a comforting manner. "Uh, by the way. Do you have any plans for Friday afternoon?", Renjun asked, avoiding eye contact. Donghyuck looked at him suspiciously.

"Not yet, why?", he returned the question.

"Great, because we're going to Jeno's basketball tryouts.", he stated, walking a little faster but Donghyuck didn't let him get away that fast.

"Jeno again? You two getting along well? You spent a lot of time talking to him at the party.", Donghyuck teased making Renjun's face turn red again. The latter stayed silent, not wanting to get teased even more, which only caused Donghyuck to laugh at him. "Renjun has a cru-ush!", he sang in a childish way.

"Shh! Stop it.", Renjun tried to shut him down and Donghyuck laughed again. To Renjun's luck they already reached the lecture room, where the professor already arrived, so they couldn't continue with their banter.

On Tuesday Donghyuck had a weird feeling in his stomach. He was going to confront Mark about their argument today, to try to resolve their issue. So when it was time for music class, he had mixed feelings. Renjun encouraged him the last days to be an adult and just talk to the alpha, but Donghyuck was still afraid. He knew that he did wrong and did kind of create their whole fight in the beginning. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to talk to Mark before class, as their professor was already in the room and Mark was busy talking to another alpha. He went to his place where Taeil was already waiting for him.

"Hello Donghyuckie! How was your weekend? I heard there was a freshman party Friday night.", the older greeted him. They had a little bit of small talk before the professor started his lecture. After class he hurried to pack his stuff to catch Mark before he'd be gone, while Taeil gave him a confused look. He went over to where Mark was sitting, still packing his stuff. He cleared his throat to get the other boy’s attention. However it was Mark's friend who noticed him first.

"Hey Mark, who is this?", he asked the alpha nudging him in the side. Mark looked up to meet his gaze.

"Nobody. Let's just go, he's probably here to insult me again.", the boy said with a cold voice and got up.

"Mark, wait.", he tried to stop the taller one but Mark ignored him and went away, his friend following him closely. He was thinking about going after him when Taeil caught up to his side.

"Hey Donghyuck, why are you in such a hurry? Do you know him?", the other omega asked.

"Not really. We've been sort of fighting and i wanted to resolve our issue, but...forget it.", he began to explain. Taeil looked at him a little worried.

"You're sure you’re okay?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded defeated. He would talk to Mark another time. He is not a quitter. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll have to get to class now, but I'll text you about the assignment again, alright? See ya!", Taeil said before walking out of the room. Donghyuck followed him to the hallways. Well, that went just fabulous.

Renjun sensed the sour mood of his friend from afar.

"How was class? Did you get to talk with Mark?"

"No.", was all that came in response.

"No? Why not?"

"He ignored me. Went away before I could even apologize."

"So, what now?" Donghyuck sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to give up. I'll try again on Friday and if he still ignores me then, I'll think of something.", Donghyuck said.

"Don't be mad. I'm sure you will get this misunderstanding out of the way soon.", Renjun told him and Donghyuck nodded. He didn't need anymore stress than he already had with only his studies.

The rest of the week nothing interesting happened. Donghyuck and Renjun went grocery shopping together, stacking up on their slick pads too, as their heat wasn't that far away. Renjun's usually hit a day earlier than Donghyuck's now. Renjun met Jeno again while doing the laundry on Thursday morning. After that Jeno still insisted to walk him to university, despite not having any classes that early. He wanted to confirm Renjun coming to his tryout game the next day, which Renjun just told him not to worry about.

Friday came around and both Renjun and Donghyuck felt fidegy, though for totally different reasons. Donghyuck had a goal in his mind. Get to music class and apologize to Mark. If the alpha didn't want to be friends then that's fine. He didn't need someone like Mark anyways. He just didn't want his conscience to bother him during his sleep anymore. Determined he entered the room, but Mark didn't arrive until now. He waited where Mark usually sat, but when the other saw him standing there he went to sit at the back of the class. Donghyuck watched him, trying to stay calm. He wanted to apologize, not pick another fight with the alpha. He went in Mark’s direction, but when the alpha saw him approaching he stood up and changed seats again. Okay, this was getting ridiculous. He fastened his steps to catch up to Mark, but the alpha went to the professor’s desk and only seconds later the professor arrived, ending their short game of catch. He saw Mark saying a quick greeting to the professor before returning to his usual seat. Donghyuck threw him an angry glance. Why was the alpha irritating him this much?

He didn't even pack up his stuff and went straight to Mark's seat after the professor ended the lecture. The alpha didn't even spare him a look.

"Hey, Mark. Can I talk to you?", the omega asked trying his best to sound friendly. Mark still didn't look at him. "Do you hear me? I want to talk to you.", he repeated himself. Mark abruptly stood up, towering over him now.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you.", he said angrily before rushing out of the room. Donghyuck tried to follow him but Mark was fast. And his bag was still in the lecture room. He stomped his foot frustrated. He went back to Mark's seat. Huh? He saw Mark's student ID card lying on the ground nearby. The older must've dropped it when getting up in a rush. Donghyuck picked it up and was about to report it to the professor, who would surely give the ID card to the university’s office, when he got an idea. Maybe this was his opportunity to get to talk with Mark.

"Hey Junnie, excited to see your alpha play basketball?", Donghyuck greeted his friend when they met up at the sports ground.

"Shut up. He's not my Alpha.", Renjun yelled and smacked Donghyuck's arm.

"Yet.", Donghyuck added cheekily, which only got him another smack.

"Tell me how your talk with Mark went.", Renjun changed the topic as they made their way to the basketball fields.

"There was no talk. He ran away again. But I already have a plan.", Donghyuck said and waved Mark's student ID card in front of Renjun's dace.

"Is that his ID? How did you get that?", asked Renjun with an accusing undertone.

"Don't get upset, he dropped it when he left the room.", Donghyuck told him.

"Shouldn't you report that to the office then?", Renjun asked further.

"No, I'll just deliver it to him personally.", he said pointing to the part of the ID that stated Mark's address.

"You're going to his room? Isn't that a bit...too private?", Renjun mentioned cautiously. Donghyuck shrugged.

"It's not like I want to go inside. I just want to apologize and get this over with.", he said. Renjun nodded but was still a little bit worried.

His mind went to other places, however, as soon as he saw Jeno on the field in his jersey. The alpha waved at the two friends as he saw them taking a seat in the audience stands. Renjun smiled back at him before Jeno concentrated on the game again. Renjun would admit it, he didn't have any clue about most sports. He didn't know much about basketball but even he could tell that Jeno was doing an awesome job. Jeno's eyes always went to Renjun when he scored, and Donghyuck shook his head in amusement.

"He is so obvious.", he murmured, but Renjun didn't really hear him, too focused on Jeno.

After the game was over the coach called all the players together, probably giving them some kind of feedback and deciding, who will be on the team this season. Renjun was nervous for Jeno as the coach seemed to talk to him and Donghyuck smiled at his friend's antics.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, okay? I'll be right back.", he told Renjun who just nodded, gaze still on the field. Then the coach dismissed the team. Jeno turned around, his eyes seeking Renjun again. As soon as he found him he went in his direction with a wide grin on his face. Renjun stood up and smiled back at him.

"You actually came!", the alpha exclaimed happily as soon as he was in hearing distance.

"I told you I would.", Renjun replied. Wow, Jeno looked good in his basketball jersey. The sleeveless top showing off his muscular arms and the shorts letting him get a good view on his toned legs. Renjun swallowed. Jeno was just so attractive. "So, did you make it on the team?", he asked trying to control his beating heart.

"Yeah, I'll be an active player for the season.", Jeno confirmed taking a step closer to Renjun. Jeno didn't shower yet. His sweat made his scent even more prominent and Renjun could feel his thoughts get mushy.

"C-congratulations. You were great out there.", he breathed out heavily. There was a tension between them. Jeno’s scent overwhelmed him. The alpha leaned down even more in his personal space.

"All because of you.", he said looking at Renjun's eyes.

Then it happened. It was just too much. Jeno's revealing outfit, his strong scent and the sudden closeness. Plus, he was close to his heat. Suddenly, Renjun could feel himself getting slick. And this just couldn't be true. Every time he thought he and the alpha were on a good path, he went and humiliated himself over and over again. He prayed to all the gods that Jeno didn't notice, but if his wide eyes and red ears were anything to go by, Renjun could just die on the spot. Like right now. He didn't know what to do, his body freezing up as tears of embarrassment came into his eyes.

Luckily for him, Donghyuck wasn't only good at teasing. He was an expert at reading situations and an expert at improvisation. As soon as he saw and smelled Renjun, he put his phone to his ear and rushed to the omega.

"Renjun, my mum just called. We need to go, right now!", he told him, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away from Jeno, who looked like he had just been struck by lightning.

He didn't let go of Renjun until they were at the safeness they called their dorm. That's when Renjun finally broke down, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh my god.", he whispered to himself as he dropped onto his bed. "How could I do that?! Am I some desperate omega in heat? Why? I can never show my face to him again! He will think I'm disgusting. Oh my god, I probably made him feel so uncomfortable. I just can't!", he screamed inside his pillow, Donghyuck throwing him a pitying look. He went to sit next to Renjun and began to stroke his back.

"Hey, Junnie. It's okay, it can happen. He'll understand if you talk to him. Or talk to me first. What exactly did happen? Did he do something to you?", he tried to calm Renjun down. The older one sat up on his bed, cheeks still red from pure embarrassment and face still wet from his tears.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I'm close to heat. It was just too much! I didn't know what happened.", he was angry at himself. He thought of all the years back, when he asked his omega doctor if there was a way to control slick. Why wasn't there?! "You know I always had a problem with...uhh...getting slick. It's just...so humiliating." Of course he told Donghyuck about his omega problems. Who else could he talk to?

"I know, Junnie. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's your body, you can't do anything against it. I'm sure Jeno won't think any differently because of this.", he told him in a comforting voice. Renjun leaned into his side, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"I don't think I can face him again.", he said as if the world ended, which made Donghyuck laugh a little.

"Don't be like that. You're starting to like Jeno, I know that.", he told his best friend but Renjun just shook his head.

"I'm never going to leave the room again.", he said and Donghyuck chuckled.

"Okay, but before you do that, better take a shower and change your clothes, or you are going to ruin your bed sheets, too." Renjun whined a little more but got up in the end to shower and get rid off his slick covered underwear.

Donghyuck spent the rest of the night comforting Renjun, cuddling him and watching his favorite movies. The next day he even cooked his favorite food, but when Jaemin invited them to hang out, the older omega still refused to leave the room. So Donghyuck just texted a "Sorry, we got some omega problems." as an excuse, which he was sure wouldn't get him any further questions.

Donghyuck knew that as much as he was insecure with his big breasts, Renjun’s major insecurity was his tendency to produce slick rather quickly. And now that it happened in front of Jeno, he knew that his best friend must feel like dying. So he didn't mind spending most of the afternoon inside, cuddling with Renjun again, as he knew the other would do the same for him. He remembered the time in high school, when Renjun would fight every alpha that looked at his chest a tiny bit too long for it to be innocent, and smiled. His best friend was a fighter and he knew he would get over this soon.

When Renjun went to bed early in the evening, Donghyuck's glance fell onto Mark's ID card, that he left on his bedside table. He still had to return it. Renjun looked like he would fall asleep soon, tired from doing nothing. He went to his side and patted his hair.

"Hey, Junnie. I'm going to head out for a bit but I'll be back before it gets dark, okay?", he said to the omega. Renjun just nodded, already half asleep. He put the blanket over Renjun before he stood up. He had a mission.

The first problem was to find the place Mark lived in. Neither Renjun nor Donghyuck himself owned a car, so he hoped that the place wasn't too far to reach by foot. He typed the address in on Google Maps and was relieved to see that you could reach it within 20 minutes. Seemed like luck was on his side today. So he put on his shoes and threw on a jacket over his hoodie. The sun was already setting so it was getting colder outside.

He followed the instructions the best he could and ended up walking in the wrong direction only twice. In the end he found himself in front of a building similar to the one he and Renjun stayed in. Now he only needed to find his room. He took a look at the doorbell signs. Fortunately Mark wrote his full name on his, so there was no way he would accidentally stand in front of the door of another Lee. If the signs were arranged the same way they were at his dorm, Mark must stay on the fourth floor.

He wanted to ring the bell, but changed his mind when a girl came out of the building and opened the door. Maybe it was better if Mark didn't know he was coming. He wasn't sure if Mark would open the door for him, would he ring the bell. So he quickly slipped inside the building.

Okay, fourth floor, probably. Other than his building, the one Mark stayed in had an elevator, that he gratefully took to the fourth floor. He was thrilled to see that all the rooms had name signs to them as well. This made things so much easier, as he didn't have to guess which room Mark stayed in. He went along the floor and found Mark's name on the second last door on the right.

This was it. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard someone shuffle inside. Was this a good idea after all? Shit, now, that he thinks about it, he must come off as a creep, showing up at his room like this in the evening. What was he even doing? Should he just make a run for it? He could still try to confront Mark in university. Or just forget about it, screw his conscience.

A few seconds passed before he could hear someone turning the door knob. Donghyuck was about to run away, when the door finally opened and a confused Mark stood right in front of him.

"What-? How-? What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" Okay, that were reasonable questions, Donghyuck had to admit. At least Mark hadn't slammed the door right in his face.

"Uh, you left your student ID card Friday after music class. That's where I got your address from.", he explained and showed the ID card to Mark. The alpha was quick to reach after it, but Donghyuck was just a tiny bit faster and pulled his hand away. Mark sighed annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to play games with you. Just give it back to me, please?", he asked, obviously done with the whole situation and Donghyuck felt bad again.

"Listen, please. I really want to talk to you. And I'm really sorry for intruding your privacy and just showing up here, but you were avoiding me at university...", Donghyuck began and looked at Mark, as if asking for permission to talk. The alpha nodded, telling him to continue. "Okay, I just really wanted to apologize. I misinterpreted your actions. I was just really sensitive that day the other alpha approached me. I didn't mean what I said to you and my conscience has been bugging me for days now to apologize to you. So ...here I am." he ended, lowering his eyes to show that he was really resentful. Mark sighed.

"It's okay. I guess it was my fault, too. I didn't mean to offend you by calling you a little omega. I just didn't know how else to address you. And I'm sorry for telling you I would let you get molested next time. That wasn't really nice from my side, too.", Mark said to Donghyuck's surprise. He didn't expect Mark to be sorry as well. This went better than expected.

"So, we're good now? You're not...mad at me anymore or something?", he asked Mark.

"I wasn't...mad at you, I was just irritated that you were so angry at me when I was just trying to help you. So I thought you had something against alphas and tried to avoid you to not create a conflict.", Mark answered and Donghyuck sighed in relief.

"I don't hate alphas, believe me. I was just irritated as well and misunderstood your intentions.", he said and gave Mark a small smile. Mark nodded at him. "Oh, here. Your ID. I'm sorry again for just showing up here. But I needed to get this off my chest. I'll leave you alone now.", he said, giving Mark his ID card back. The alpha took it before looking at him.

"How are you getting back? It's already dark outside.", he asked.

"Oh, it's actually just a twenty minute walk from here to my dorm. See.", he took out his phone to show Mark the route on Google Maps, but the second he opened the app his phone turned off. "Damn. I guess I'll have to find my way now. I have a good memory, no worries.", he said trying to show a reassuring smile to Mark.

The alpha looked at him concerned. Then he took out his own phone.

"Here, type in your address. I'll walk you back home.", he said and Donghyuck was surprised again. So Mark really was just overly nice to all people.

"No, really, I troubled you more than enough. It's a Saturday night, so probably have something better to do.", he tried to deny Mark's offer, but the alpha insisted.

He grabbed a jacket, put on a pair of sneakers, got his keys and stepped out of the door. They rode the elevator in silence, Donghyuck busying himself by typing in his dorm’s address. The night air was cold but somehow also really refreshing. Donghyuck took a deep breath.

"This way.", he said, pointing in one direction after looking on the map and Mark followed him.

"Why do you study music? I mean, what career do you want to take after university?", asked Mark to break the silence. Donghyuck was glad, because he could not stand to be quiet but also didn't want to annoy Mark anymore with his talking.

"Uh, I study to become a music and literature teacher. What about you?", he asked back.

"I want to become a producer. Are you a first semester?" Donghyuck nodded. "How did you pass the aptitude test? I mean, do you play an instrument or...?"

"Oh, I got through by singing. I was really afraid that day but my friend helped me practice my song everyday before that. I was so happy when I passed.", Donghyuck explained to him happily. "What did you do?"

"I played the guitar. It wasn't that good but somehow I made it. I'm better now, though. I applied to university last year, I'm already on my second semester.", Mark answered.

Donghyuck listened carefully. Mark was actually a really interesting person.

"So that day...was your first day of university?", Mark asked and looked at Donghyuck earnestly.

"Oh yeah. Probably another reason I snapped back then. I was really nervous and on edge that whole morning. And I wasn't expecting an alpha approaching me like that on my first day. I'm sorry I let it out on you though. That wasn't fair." Donghyuck looked to the ground bashfully.

"You know...you shouldn't let one encounter with an idiotic alpha influence you so much. You should be able to wear what you want.", Mark told him and Donghyuck's head snapped up.

"W-what?", he asked. Now Mark made big eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I just noticed that you wore baggier clothes since that day so I assumed you let that alpha get into your head. But maybe I was wrong.", Mark explained and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Mark Lee was full of surprises. At least that was what Donghyuck got from their conversation.

"N-no. I guess you're right. That day...I was actually trying to gain more confidence by wearing clothes I really liked. But...well, you know how that ended."

"Well, then I don't take back what I said. You should wear whatever you're comfortable wearing. I thought it looked really nice on you." Well, and now Mark Lee was complementing him too. Donghyuck wasn't sure if he could take anymore surprises. He felt his face heating up. But he couldn't let Mark have the upper hand.

"You think I looked nice? So you like it when I wear tight clothing?", he asked teasingly and was happy with himself when he saw the alpha's ears turn pink. He took a step forward and stopped right in front of Mark. He removed his jacket a little bit only to test - only to see if Mark was one of those alphas. But Mark's eyes stayed right on his face.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. Really, I don't think about omegas that way.", he said and suddenly it hit Donghyuck what he was doing. He felt himself blush again and went back to walking next to Mark, pulling the zipper of his jacket all the way up. He swore he heard Mark chuckle a little bit but the alpha didn't say anything. He cleared his throat.

"So...thanks for walking me home. I won't bother you again, and for the last time, I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to you. You're seriously such a nice person and I'm sorry for misjudging you right away.", Donghyuck said as they reached his dorm.

"Stop apologizing already. It's okay, i was also at fault. Let's just forget about it.", Mark said smiling at the omega.

"Alright. See you in music class, then?", Donghyuck said and Mark nodded.

"Get home safely. Good night.", he bid his goodbye before turning around and going inside the building. He could hear Mark's faint "Good night." and turned to wave at him before entering through the door, the alpha still standing there, as if to make sure he was all safe and sound before returning to his home. It made Donghyuck feel weirdly flustered.


	4. Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really overwhelmed by all the comments I've been getting, so look forward to further updates!  
> I'm also always thankful for your criticism and I try to improve my writing as much as possible. So don't hold back! I won't be mad or anything.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Renjun made him tell him everything about his encounter with Mark the next day and Donghyuck was glad to distract Renjun for a while from his Jeno-misery. However on Monday the omega was still thoroughly convinced that he could never see Jeno in his live ever again without dying from embarrassment. So he got up even earlier that day and walked to school 20 minutes before he had to go, just to avoid the Alpha. On Tuesday and Wednesday he was mostly safe from Jeno. On Thursday he decided to do the laundry in the evening instead of in the morning.

Renjun made this plan without his best friend in mind. So when they were hanging their laundry that day late at night, he spoke with him:

"Hey Renjun, Jeno talked with me today. He asked if you're alright. He looked a little worried. Have you seriously been avoiding him all week?" Renjun didn't dare to look at Donghyuck.

"You know I'm embarrassed. I don't think I can handle seeing him right now."

"And did you think about him at all? He must be so confused. I mean, he was just talking to you, when you...you know, and then I pulled you away from him. He probably thinks he did something wrong and that's why you're avoiding him. He really didn't look all that good when he spoke to me today."

Renjun fell silent after that. Donghyuck was right, he was being selfish. But he really couldn't handle the thought of Jeno being disgusted by him.

"You really think that low of Jeno to think that he will think less of you just you lost a little slick?", the younger added in an accusing tone.

That pushed all of Renjun's buttons and Donghyuck knew it.

"I messed up.", the older one of them said and Donghyuck nodded. Renjun needed to overcome his insecurities for the sake of his relationship with Jeno. He really started to like the alpha and he didn't want to loose what they were having.

"It's okay. You can fix it. But you better hurry, because your heat will kick in on Monday and I don't think you can talk to him during that." Donghyuck was right once again.

"What should I do then?", he asked.

"He has basketball practice on Friday. You could go see him afterwards.", Donghyuck suggested. Renjun was getting war flashbacks thinking about basketball, but he nodded. He could overcome this.

He wore some fresh slick pads, just in case, on Friday and made his way to the basketball field. He could also hear the swimming team as the pool was right next to the basketball field. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of this anymore. He made a stop next to the pool, as he noticed his shoe lace being opened. He put his bag down and keeled to tie his lace. Just as he was about to stand up again, he heard someone scream:

"Watch out!" But too late - before Renjun could even notice it, he was hit by a basketball with full force against his head.

His vision suddenly got blurry and he stumbled a little bit before he felt the ground under him disappear. When he opened his eyes again he was underwater.

Panicking Renjun began to move his body. It wasn't that he could not swim at all. He just wasn't very good at it, most of the time struggling to stay above the water while not being able to move from where he started. He was relieved when he managed to get to the air but still struggled with staying above to breathe. But could you really blame him? He was just hit by a basketball and then made a crash landing into a swimming pool. Who would expect something like that to ever happen?

Suddenly he could hear a voice call his name and he tried to reach from where the sound was coming. He felt a hand grab him as his head went underwater once again, but he was immediately pulled to the air and to the edge of the pool, where he could grab onto the ground.

"Shh, Renjun, it's okay. You're safe now, I got you. I'm going to pull you out of the water now, okay? On three: One, two, three." He felt two muscular arms grab him around his waist and pulling him out of the water. Just so happy to have actual ground under his feet again, he stuck to his savior like a drowning person. Only when he recognized his scent Renjun knew, who just pulled him out of the water.

"Jeno.", he said with a wobbling voice, his face still pressed into the alpha's chest.

"It's okay, Renjun. That was a bit scary, right? But I got you. You're okay now.", he heard Jeno say. He separated from the alpha and looked at him still a little bit shocked of what just happened. Jeno's warm brown eyes seemed to calm him down, though, and he felt his breathing get steadier. He looked to the ground, embarrassed once again, when he heard a voice.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you with the ball." A boy in the same jersey as Jeno said to him looking like he just ran over a puppy. Renjun tried to give him a smile, but it must've been more of a grimace.

"It's okay. Nothing happened. I know you didn't mean to.", he told the boy.

"Can you tell the coach I'll be taking care of him? I'll bring him home.", Jeno said to the boy, who nodded in acknowledgment before he went back to the basketball field.

"Jeno, you don't have to-" Renjun tried to say, but Jeno didn't let him.

"I know, I never have to. But I want to, so please let me. I'm always so worried about you, so please, let me take care of you?" Renjun could just nod, before Jeno helped him stand up from where he was sitting on the ground. His legs were still shivering and he was wet to his bones. "Come, I'll get you some dry clothes and then I'll walk you home, okay?", Jeno kept talking to him as he snug his arm around his waist to steady him while walking, meanwhile his other hand grabbed Renjun's bag.

They somehow made it to the basketball team's locker room, where Jeno apparently kept his own stuff.

"You can wear my normal clothes and I'll walk back in this, if that is okay with you.", Jeno said to him while he got a gray hoodie and his jeans out of his locker. He also got a towel for Renjun to dry himself.

Renjun took the clothes and went to the changing room. He took off all of his clothes and began to dry his body. He threw a glance at his slick pads, completely wet and completely useless. He just had to hope his slick problem would listen to him this one time and not occur while wearing Jeno's pants.

As expected the clothes were too big for him. But at least they were warm and dry and perhaps the best thing, they smelled like Jeno. No, Renjun, don't even think about it. He felt himself getting slick the second he just thought of Jeno's scent. But he could calm himself down before anything decided to leave his body. The pants kept falling down, but luckily he had a leather belt that he could dry with his towel. He still had to roll up the trouser legs a few times to not trip about them. Feeling shy in an alpha's clothing, he left the cabin with his eyes fixated on his feet. 

Jeno was still waiting for him looking concerned as ever as he stepped out of the door.

"I'll wash and return them as soon as possible, I promise.", he said to Jeno.

"It's okay, no need to rush. Let's get you home then.", the alpha replied and gave him a warm smile, that made Renjun blush. 

They walked a bit in silence before Jeno raised his voice.

"Why were you at the basketball fields?", he asked looking at Renjun curiously. Ah right, there was a reason Renjun went there in the first place.

"I came to see you.", he said avoiding the alpha’s gaze.

"Why? Renjun, I've been trying to see you all week, but it looked like you were purposely ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? I swear, I didn't mean to if I did-" Renjun couldn't stand Jeno sounding so hurt because of him.

"Please don't. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me who messed up. Last week at your tryouts...I really didn't know what happened to me. It was just, I guess...my heat is kind of close. And you smelled very strong that day and I guess that messed with my hormones. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or disgusted. And I'm sorry for avoiding you, too. I was just so embarrassed that I couldn't face you as I was scared of your reaction.", Renjun kept talking to get it all of his chest.

"Disgusted? I could never feel disgusted by you. I was just afraid it was something I did that made you run that day. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you in anyway.", Jeno told him. Renjun's breathing stopped.

Suddenly he felt overwhelmed again by Jeno's presence. No Renjun, think about something else. The science assignment. Or cats. But it was to late as he felt slick dripping down his thighs.

This time there was no Donghyuck to safe him. At least they arrived at their dorm already, so if he played his cards right, he might just run straight upstairs. But he couldn't disappear like that on Jeno again. So he just looked down in embarrassment.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I really can't control it, I swear I will clean these pants by hand all on my own. Or I'll buy you a new pair, whatever you like. I'm so sorry for always making thinks awkward.", he said but Jeno look at him confused.

"Why do you keep saying sorry? It's not...like you did something bad. I understand, you can't control it.", Jeno said his expression looking like he was in pain now.

"I'm sorry. I know it makes you uncomfortable. But I-"

"Shit Renjun don't you see how hard I'm holding myself back right now because this is literally the most attractive thing I've ever smelled?", Jeno interrupted him. The omega couldn't believe his own ears as he felt his face burning up.

"I'm sorry. You are always so nice to me, helping me and stuff and I can't give you anything back. So if you ever want something, just tell me, I'm deeply indebted to you.", Renjun said while lowering his gaze.

"Your number. I want your number, but you have to promise that you'll reply to my messages and won’t disappear on me again. Okay?", Jeno said as they were now walking upstairs. Renjun nodded as Jeno gave him his phone and he typed in his number. They got to Jeno's room first and Renjun promised once again to return the clothes clean and as soon as possible.

To say Donghyuck was surprised when Mark waited for him in front of the music lecture room after their class was over was kind of an understatement. But he figured that he would probably always be surprised by Mark Lee. The alpha was leaning against the wall with his other alpha friend standing right next to him when Donghyuck and Taeil came out of the room.

"Hey, Donghyuck!", Mark called his name and the omega looked at him surprised. Sure, they weren't arguing anymore but he didn't expect the other to be that friendly to him right away.

"Oh, hey Mark.", he replied still a little bit unsure.

"Oh, so you two finally stopped fighting?", Taeil asked with a grin as he eyed the two of them.

"Yeah, turned out we were just misunderstanding each other.", Donghyuck explained before Taeil reached out his hand to shake Mark's.

"Well then, I'm Taeil, a third year.", he said with a blinding smile. Then his eyes went to Mark's friend.

"Oh, right, I'm Taeyong.", the other alpha introduced himself with a quick smile. Awkward silence followed.

"Uh, did you need something from me?", Donghyuck asked to break it.

"Right, there is a small concert from the university's band today. I thought we could all go see it together.", the alpha said trying to hide his awkwardness by making gestures, what actually only made it worse.

"Sure, I haven't planned anything for the afternoon. Should we go for some food first? I'm kind of hungry.", Taeil answered in his stead, which Donghyuck was thankful for.

"Yeah, no problem. Where should we go?", Mark asked in return and they decided to go to a place nearby that sold fast food.

"Maybe not the healthiest option, but you have to treat yourself once in a while, right?", Taeil commented as he took a bite of his burger and Donghyuck was glad that he kept the conversation alive. "So, what do you all study? I know Donghyuck wants to become a teacher and I'm studying to become a vocal coach.", Taeil asked as they sat down at a table.

"Mark and I both want to become music producers, but the competition is really tough.", Taeyong replied and Taeil nodded.

"Who’s this band we're going to see? Do they play often?", Donghyuck attempted to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, they had a few gigs here and there. They mostly play at university related events.", Mark explained. "They're really good, though. They play cover songs most of the time but they sound very professional.", he added.

"Well, then I'm glad you invited us. I never went to a concert before.", Donghyuck told him.

"You never went to a concert?", Taeyong asked shocked.

"Yeah, my best friend and I didn't really go out during high school. It's not really our thing.", Donghyuck admitted.

"Well, I guess I understand not liking high school parties, but concerts are a totally different thing.", Taeil said to him.

"Yeah, it's really cool, you'll see.", Taeyong added.

They were right, even though it was just a small concert by their university band, Donghyuck really enjoyed himself. As they only played covers of famous songs, Donghyuck found himself singing along and jumping up and down and overall just having a great time. He saw Mark glancing at him a few times, as if to check that he was really having fun, but he just smiled widely at the alpha as he grabbed Taeil's hand and began jumping again, one of his favorite songs being played. When the band wrapped up and thanked their audience, Donghyuck was sad it went by so quickly.

"Wow, this was super fun.", he exclaimed and the other three just smiled at their excited youngest.

"I could take you to a real concert in the future, if you enjoyed this one this much.", Mark offered, which left Donghyuck surprised once again. He didn't have to answer as Taeil's phone started ringing.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend. We planned to meet up at 6pm, he's probably waiting for me.", he told them. "It was nice seeing you, goodbye!" Taeil went to answer his phone, walking off in a different direction. Taeyong then looked at his phone, before smiling sheepishly.

"Well, seems like I have someone to go to as well.", he said to them, before wishing his goodbye. That only left Mark and Donghyuck.

"So, you wanna go home? It's already getting dark. I can go with you, if you want to.", Mark looked at Donghyuck.

"It's not that far, really. You don't have to.", Donghyuck told him but hoped that Mark would insist.

"Well, if you say so.", Mark shrugged and turned around.

"Wait, if it's not troubling you, then-", Donghyuck called after him but stopped when he heard Mark laugh.

"Just accept if I offer. It's not a big deal.", he told the omega who felt his face getting warm, obviously just being played by Mark.

"No, I'm walking alone now. That was mean.", he said, crossing his arms and stomping away. He heard Mark giggle again as he caught up to him.

"Hey, I was just teasing you. You still haven't apologized for spilling your smoothie on me that time.", the alpha said.

"Well, because that wasn't particularly my fault. Someone shoved me by accident and I tripped.", he retorted, surprised when he saw Mark's happy expression shift.

"Oh shit! And I went all out on you that day, I'm sorry.", he apologized with a guilty face. Now it was Donghyuck's time to laugh.

"It's okay, that was kind of the trigger that made me want to talk to you in the first place. So I guess it was a good thing.", he said and Mark seemed to calm down.

"Still sorry for accusing you.", he said.

"No problem, you made it up to me by bringing me to see the band today. I had a great time."

"Yeah, I could see that.", Mark smirked, which made Donghyuck hit the older playfully, as he tried to hide his blush. It only got worse with Mark's next words, though. "You have a really nice voice." Donghyuck didn't know what to say, so he only mumbled a quiet “Thank you”.

They reached his dorm and it was time to part.

"It was nice spending time with you today. I'm also glad you gained your confidence back.", Mark said and gestured at Donghyuck's clothing, that consisted of a form fitting pullover, that even showed a bit of his decollete, and tight pants.

"Just say you like seeing me in tight clothes and go.", Donghyuck tried to tease but Mark's eyes were serious.

"I know that being an omega is probably not always easy and that you are objectified a lot. But I'm not like that, okay? I'm just happy that you can be who you want be." Wow - just wow.

"You genuinely are just a nice person, Mark Lee, aren't you?", Donghyuck said. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. I know you are better than those kind of alphas.", he added while giving Mark a small smile. The alpha seemed satisfied now and nodded.

"Then, I'll see you next Tuesday?", the taller one asked. Donghyuck nodded, although he knew he would be in heat by that time. You can't just tell another alpha when your heat starts, though. Even Donghyuck had some shame.

"Thanks for walking me home. Good night.", he said, giving one last smile before going inside the building.

When he found pants that smelled like Jeno's covered in what was obviously Renjun's slick lying on the floor - well, you can say he never needed an explanation that urgent ever before.

Renjun was tossing in his bed, he pulled down Jeno's pants as soon as possible, but the damage was already done. He allowed himself to keep on his hoodie, just for a bit, he said, as it was calming down his preheat symptoms. He was already feeling a little hot and he felt like he had to exchange his slick pads again soon.

Suddenly, Donghyuck stormed into the room, looking at him like he just saw something scandalous. Renjun's eyes went wide when he saw that he was holding Jeno's slick covered pants in his hand. Yeah, he probably should have not let them lay around where he pulled them off.

"Huang Renjun, you have some explaining to do!", he said in a stern voice and Renjun whined in embarrassment.

"It's not what you think!", he said before he began retelling the events of his afternoon, ending with how he pulled off the pants as soon as he entered their dorm.

"You're still wearing his hoodie, though.", Donghyuck mentioned.

"It smells nice.", Renjun defended himself, but Donghyuck was already looking at him with a teasing smile.

"And you tell me he's not your alpha, when you are already borrowing his clothes for your heat.", Donghyuck said.

"I'm not in heat yet.", Renjun retorted.

"You're still stealing his clothes."

"He gave them to me."

"You're not taking it off, though." Renjun looked at him with the angriest glare he could manage. "Okay, I'll stop. But maybe I'll tell Jeno if I see him.", he said.

"You won't!", Renjun yelled, throwing a pillow after him as Donghyuck hurried to escape their shared bedroom.

They stayed at home at the weekend, not wanting to risk anything with both their heats approaching. Jaemin asked to play online games, which they did most of their Saturday. As university students they still had some work to do and they managed to make progress in their presentation.

On Sunday Renjun was already feeling a little bit mushy in his head. He was still a little bit shy about the fact that he would be in heat with Donghyuck in the same room, but that was what they signed up for when agreeing to live together.

"It'll be fine, Junnie. Remember I'll be in the same state as you just the next day. Nothing to feel ashamed of.", Donghyuck tired to ease his nerves Sunday evening. He would never admit that he was equally as nervous.

Monday both of them didn't go to class. Donghyuck tried to stay on their couch to give Renjun at least a little bit of privacy. The older’s phone began ringing at around three o'clock. At first Donghyuck tried to ignore it, but the phone kept buzzing all afternoon and it was starting to get annoying. So he picked it up with some light food and made his way to the bedroom. Renjun was burning up, tears in his eyes and sheets soiled with slick. Donghyuck gulped. When Renjun had told him he produced lot's of slick during heat he really meant it. The whole room smelled of Renjun but it didn't really affect him, as he was an omega too.

Renjun was rutting into the mattress trying to get some kind of relief when he felt Donghyuck sitting down next to him. He stopped immediately, looking away embarrassed.

"It's okay, Junnie. I've got some food for you, how about you take a shower while I change your bed sheets?", he talked in a quiet voice. Renjun nodded as he got up carefully, getting some fresh clothes.

He came back to a clean bed and a room full of fresh air, as Donghyuck had opened the windows. He closed them again, as he saw Renjun coming back. The other omega got back to his bed, accepting the food with a quiet "Thank you."

"No problem. Urm, your phone kept ringing for a while, you left it in the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb you but it might be important.", Donghyuck said and gave him his phone. "I'll be back in the living room, call me if you need anything. I won't be able to do much for you tomorrow.", he said before standing up. Renjun took a glance at his phone to see seven missed calls and a ton of messages from an unknown number. He opened the first message and felt his heart drop.

**Unknown**

Hello Renjun, it's Jeno. I'm waiting for you downstairs, where are you?

Are you ignoring me again?

You promised not to.

Did something happen?

Did I make you uncomfortable?

I'm sorry.

Renjun?

Stop ignoring me. Please.

You promised to not disappear again.

Am I that repulsive to you? Is that it?

Renjun?

Shit, Jeno must think he was ignoring him again. He sounded really disappointed in his messages. Renjun felt tears forming in his eyes. He needed to clear this up, but it was too embarrassing to admit that he was in heat. On the other hand he also didn't want to lie to the alpha.

**Renjun**  
Jeno, I'm sorry. I didn't go to university today. I should've told you, sorry for keeping you waiting.

**Jeno**  
Why did you ignore me again? I thought we sorted things out. Now you don't even come to university to avoid me?

**Renjun**  
No, that's not it.

**Jeno**  
What is it then? Did I do something?

**Renjun**  
No, you didn't.

**Jeno**  
What's your room number? Can I go see you now, then?

Renjun panicked. Shit, this was getting worse.

**Renjun**  
NO!  
You can't!

**Jeno**  
See, you are avoiding me.

**Renjun**  
I'm not.

**Jeno**  
Seems to me like you are.  
You promised.

**Renjun**  
For gods sake!  
...  
I'm in heat.

Renjun hid under his blankets, he couldn't believe he just texted that.

**Jeno**  
Oh...  
I'm sorry.

And now Jeno must think he is really some desperate omega. He just texted an alpha that he was in heat! Great, just great. He didn't know what to reply anymore, the damage was already done.

**Jeno**  
I should've thought something came up. I'm sorry for getting angry. Is there anything I can do for you?

Renjun felt like his face caught fire. Was Jeno offering to help him?!

**Jeno**  
Shit, that must've come out wrong! I didn't mean it that way.

I thought like, asking someone in your class to take notes for you.

I'm sorry.

Renjun smiled at the awkwardness of the other. Jeno was still Jeno, even over text. He laughed a little.

**Renjun**  
It's okay. I'll be fine if I only miss a few classes.

**Jeno**  
I'm sorry again. I shouldn't have assumed. I'll leave you to rest then.

Renjun couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his lips.  
Donghyuck was just as much of a mess as Renjun the next day, lying in his bed and feeling like dying. But it eased Renjun's embarrassment a lot that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. Due to the pills they took their heats would only last for three days and not for a whole week like their presentation. Renjun was glad he felt almost normal again on Wednesday as he prepared everything to go to class again tomorrow, while Donghyuck was still withering in his bed.

Thursday morning he was up early feeling fresh and motivated. Motivation was exactly what he needed when he saw their laundry basket full of pants and sheets he soiled. He was jealous of Donghyuck, who seemed to keep his slick at bay, only having to change pants once a day, while he couldn't go without changing at least five times.  
He made his way downstairs and was happy to see that Jeno was still doing his laundry on Thursday mornings, too.

Then he remembered what kind of laundry he was carrying and by Jeno’s reaction the alpha seemed to notice it, too. Quickly he put all of it into the machine, hiding his blushing face from Jeno. The alpha cleared his throat.

"Uh, good morning. How are you?", he asked looking at the omega with pink ears.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking.", he replied, still shy to look at Jeno's face.

"Are you going to class today?" Renjun nodded.

"Yeah, I should be good to go. Can't miss anymore or I can't catch up." At this words Jeno seemed to become tense.

"You should only go if you feel completely fine. I don't want anything to happen to you." Renjun blushed. Of course, he was an alpha. He probably only had a superficial knowledge how heats work.

"Jeno, I'm fine. It...ended yesterday and I take some pills. You don't need to worry and urgh, what is this conversation even, let's just drop it and don't ask more questions about it.", Renjun heard himself ramble and Jeno laughed a bit.

"Okay then, I'll wait for you downstairs to walk to university together, alright?", he said, his prominent eye-smile still on his face. Renjun nodded before almost running out of the room and upstairs to get ready.

At least Jeno listened to him and spared him any more awkward questions about his heat and their walk was rather quiet and peaceful. He could catch up with his lectures right away, too, so that was good. When he got home Donghyuck was also up and ready again, and even hung their laundry. So when his parents called that evening he could confidently tell them that everything was perfectly fine and that he survived his heat without any complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm currently standing right before my oral exams, so I don't know if I can update as fast as I want to.  
> Leave me a comment if you'd like to! Also, I finally found out how to make the letters bold or cursive and stuff! So...yay! I'm slowly getting familiar withthis platform!


	5. "What a night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! This time I tried a new type of paragraphing(?), as it was suggested in the comments. It was a bit weird at first, but I think I could get used to it. So tell me please if this makes my story easier to read, as I often got the criticism, that my paragraphs are too long. Enjoy!

When Donghyuck got back to class on Friday and took his seat next to Taeil the other omega seemed to be in silent understanding what Donghyuck was up to during the last few days and didn't ask any questions. That silent understanding didn't seem to work for everyone, though, as Mark caught up to him after class.

"Hey Donghyuck! Where were you last Wednesday?", he asked and Donghyuck tried to fasten his steps.

"Home.", he said shortly but that made Mark even more confused.

"Home? But why?" Donghyuck stopped. Alphas sometimes don't know when to shut up. He threw Mark an angry glare that he hoped got the message across, when Mark's eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Oh that! I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Donghyuck was once again surprised how Mark got from one glare what he went through.

"Just shut up.", he mumbled. It was never easy to talk about heats, non the less with an alpha.

"So, what are you up to?", Mark asked.

"Meeting up with my best friend. Where's yours by the way?", he answered as they began to walk again.

"Oh, you mean Taeyong? He's got boyfriend duties today, I guess.", the taller one said with an awkward smile.

"Don't you have those too, then?"

"What, boyfriend duties? I'd need a boyfriend for that first.", Mark said with a half laugh in his voice.

"So I get it right that you have nothing to do and decided to tag along because you're bored?", Donghyuck asked teasingly and Mark raised his hands as if he was caught in a crime.

"You got me there. So, can I come with you?", he said with his most charming smile. Donghyuck just sighed a bit.

"I guess. But we don't really have anything planned for the afternoon as of now, so don't expect much.", he replied and Mark bumped his fist in the air. Wow, Mark must really hate feeling bored if he was that happy to come with him, Donghyuck thought to himself.

  
"Hey Renjun! How was art class?", he asked his best friend and gave him a quick hug.

"It was so funny. Remember about that boy Lucas I told you about? He is hilarious and he's not even trying.", Renjun said while a giggle left his lips. Then he noticed the alpha that stood right behind Donghyuck.

"Who's that?", he asked eyeing Mark up and down as the alpha just awkwardly smiled at him.

"Oh, that's Mark. From my music class, you know?", Donghyuck explained shortly and Renjun nodded.

"So you're the one who gave Hyuckie a headache?", the omega asked, still looking at Mark carefully.

"Oh, uh, I guess?", he said while suddenly feeling small - which in itself was stupidly ridiculous, as he was a head taller then both of them.

"Renjun stop it, we're on good terms now.", Donghyuck said exasperated and gave Renjun a look. In a heartbeat the omega’s expression changed, now showing his sweetest smile:

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Donghyuck's best friend and roommate, Renjun." He stretched out his hand that Mark shook cautiously.

"Mark decided to tag along because he got nothing better to do. Got any ideas what we should do?", Donghyuck asked.

"Well, I promised Jeno that we’ll pick him up from basketball practice at 5pm.", Renjun said while avoiding Donghyuck's eyes.

"We? Can't you go alone?", Donghyuck whined.

"Aren't you supposed to be a good friend?" The two looked at each other equally upset, while Mark just stood in between looking awkward. Then Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll come along. But only if we cook my favorite this evening.", he said while crossing his arms. Renjun beamed at him.

"Yay! But we have to go grocery shopping then. Are you sure you want to come with us for that?", Renjun said while throwing Mark a questioning glance.

"Sure, I need some things myself. There's also a nice ice cream place on the way. We could step by, if you two are okay with that?", Mark replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Donghyuck said and looked up the nearest grocery store by foot.

  
They decided to first get the groceries and to get some ice cream after that. They walked through the aisles, Donghyuck grabbing all the ingredients they needed for their meal today, while Mark only grabbed some toothpaste and shampoo. Donghyuck couldn't stop himself from looking what kind of shampoo Mark picked. It was melon scented and somehow he thought that suited the other boy. Renjun was in charge of pushing the cart, only mentioning here and there that they needed something. When they reached the spices aisle Renjun raised his voice.

"I'll get someone quick-", but then he stopped himself looking at Mark.

"Wait, this is great! Mark, can you get us the small chilies at the top of the shelf?", he asked the alpha, who did so without much thought.

"You're right! Mark, you should always come along.", Donghyuck agreed with a smile. Only then Mark noticed that the other two probably weren't able to reach the top shelf by themselves.

"Wait, do you always have to ask someone if you want to get something that's too far to reach?", he asked as if that was unimaginable.

"Pretty much. We tried jumping and piggybacking, but that only got us angry glares from the store managers.", Renjun explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, most of the time people are friendly, sometimes you have to deal with someone annoyed, and rarely there are assholes.", Donghyuck added.

"Don't look at me like that, not everybody can be ten feet tall. It's just what we have to deal with.", Donghyuck laughed at Mark's flabbergasted expression.

"But that's - they should have ladders or something. Or don't make the shelves that high?", the alpha suggested which only made the two omegas burst out laughing.

"You were right. He is just a generously nice person.", Renjun whispered to Donghyuck before they made their way to the counter.

  
The ice cream place was quite nice. A few families were inside but apart from them it was rather quiet as they took their seats. They ended up talking mostly about their classes, Renjun finally being able to tell his funny story about Lucas, the clumsiest alpha you'll ever meet, as he said so himself. Renjun insisted to buy something for Jeno too, as they were about to leave the shop. Donghyuck gave his best to suppress the urge to make a comment about that.

"Just pick something.", he whined as Renjun was being a mess deciding what to get the alpha. In the end he went with a vanilla milkshake, because you can't go wrong with vanilla, right?

  
They made their way to the basketball field, Donghyuck surprised that Mark was still going with them, but Renjun didn't seem to have a problem with that, so neither did he. After they waited a few minutes Jeno came out of the locker room, obviously freshly showered after an intense practice session. He stopped in his steps as he saw an unknown alpha standing with them, but a smile returned to his face as soon as his eyes met Renjun's.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up! Did you have to wait long?", he asked as he reached them. Renjun shook his head.

"We just got here. Urm, we went to an ice cream store and I brought you a milkshake, if you’d like it?", the omega said shyly offering the drink. Jeno looked like Renjun just saved a cat from a burning tree, before he accepted the milkshake.

"Thanks." he said, eye-smile prominent on his face as Renjun's face went pink. Donghyuck cleared his throat a little bit too loudly for it to seem natural and the two fell out of their daze. Jeno's eyes then went to Mark, who looked back at him with an awkward smile.

"Hey, I'm Mark, I'm in Donghyuck's music class. These two let me follow them around for today.", he explained his presence and Jeno nodded.

"I'm Jeno, I'm kind of their neighbor.", he introduced himself. Mark's gaze switched between Jeno and Renjun for a second, unnoticeable for anyone except Jeno himself. Jeno then nodded as unnoticeable as Mark, before his eyes went to Donghyuck, and Mark did a weird small shake with his head, but Jeno seemed to understand. Neither Renjun nor Donghyuck even realized the exchange between the two, before Jeno said:

"Okay then, should we get going? It's getting late already. What direction are you heading, Mark?"

"Oh, it's the same way.", he replied but Donghyuck snorted.

"It's literally the opposite direction.", he stated and Mark whined a little bit.

"Come on, you said I was allowed to tag along. I'm booored.", he said, which made Donghyuck laugh. Really, he should not be surprised to be surprised by Mark anymore - but who would have thought the alpha would have this side to himself?

"Okay, you can tag along. But how are you going to survive the whole evening?", he teased but Mark only smiled.

"I'll find something to do. Why, worried about me?" And once again Mark Lee did it and turned the tables.

"Pff, in your dreams.", Donghyuck said, grabbing Renjun by his arm and walking ahead with his best friend. Jeno gave Mark an amused but knowing look, before he went to catch up to the two omegas.

  
"So, Mark, huh?", Renjun suddenly asked out of nowhere while they were preparing their dinner. Donghyuck should've known. Renjun was just as tricky as him, waiting till he let his guards down before attacking. So his reaction of letting his knife drop on the floor was honestly to be expected.

"What about him?", Donghyuck asked, squatting down to get the knife, but also to hide his flushed face.

"He's nice, isn't he?", Renjun said, looking though his facade.

"Don't you have Jeno already?", Donghyuck tried to defend by attacking. But Renjun wouldn't let him, although a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"Don't avoid my question, Lee Donghyuck!", he threatened, which was truthfully a bit scary as the omega was holding a knife in his hand, that he used to cut carrots.

"Well, I guess. You said so yourself, he is a genuinely nice person, right?", Donghyuck gave his answer.

"Donghyuck you know what I mean, don't play dumb. Mark is a good person, his eyes didn't wander places the whole day even if your wearing that-" He pointed at Donghyuck’s tight pullover, the same red one he wore to his first day of university "And you like that, right? You like him, right?" Donghyuck's usual quick wittiness seemed two leave him right this moment, as he just gave a few "Urgh, uh, uuuuuhhhs" from him. Renjun suppressed a giggle at the state his friend was in and tried to comfort him instead.

"Hey, Hyuck, there is nothing wrong with liking someone, right? Especially someone as nice as Mark.", he couldn't stop teasing a bit.

"I mean...no? But it feels different then the few times I liked someone in high school. Deeper? Even if I only know Mark for a short time...I don't know, he makes me feel flustered in a weird way.", he told Renjun who nodded.

"Well, maybe you feel different because it is different. All the guys from high school didn't really like you for your personality, right?" Renjun hated to bring that memory up, but he needed to get his point across.

"But Mark cares about you as a person, right?" Donghyuck nodded slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better - I feel different with Jeno, too. I don't think I ever blushed this much in my life before.", he said and Donghyuck smiled at him.

"You sure? You tend to get red all the time, it's quiet amusing to watch.", he teased his best friend who only gave him an upset look.

"And here I am trying to have a deep conversation about feelings with you.", he sighed and Donghyuck laughed.

"No, I think I got it know, Renjun. Sometimes you can be wiser that one might expect." Renjun decided to ignore that comment.

"So you like Mark?"

"Maybe? I really enjoy his company, it makes me feel comfortable and safe. It's nice and so easy to talk to him. And he's just so friendly." Renjun giggled.

"I don't know on what planet you are living, but on my planet that sounds like a person liking another one.", he told Donghyuck.

"Well, you are an alien, so your planet might have different standards than mine.", Donghyuck bit back, but Renjun just smiled. He got what he wanted and returned to cutting the vegetables.

  
And just like that their first month of university went by, the month changed from September to October and the first Halloween themed items appeared in the stores. The extrovert that Jaemin was he knew all about the upcoming Halloween parties, collecting data about which one would be the best one. The two omegas got updated on that knowledge when the beta showed up at their dorm on Saturday, blowing all of the omega’s Saturday plans in the wind - not that they really had any.

"I heard last year Lucas' party was wild, so if he decides to throw one again I'm definitely going there. Do you two have any plans for Halloween?" The two just gave Jaemin a look.

"Of course you don't. Well, this year both of you have to come. It's your first semester here, you need to have fun." Renjun was about to mention that their definition of fun seemed to differ a lot, but Jaemin's puppy eyes made him shut his mouth.

"We three could even match costume. We could go as the three musketeers! Or we could go as the golden Harry Potter trio! Or how about we go as the Powerpuff Girls! That's it, I have great costume ideas already. Don't make me sad now, I'm already so excited. You can't abandon your third magical squad member, please? Come with me?" Renjun and Donghyuck exchanged looks. It was still till the end of the month before Halloween, maybe they'll find another way out till then. For now they just agreed with an upcoming headache in their thoughts. "Great! Leave the costumes to me! I'm an expert at that, don't worry, we're going to look fabulous." And with that the Halloween theme was over for now and they figured to play video games for the rest of the day.

  
Turned out Lucas was really throwing a Halloween party this year, as the older invited him to come during their art class. Renjun just nodded while managing his best polite smile on his face.   
Jeno and Renjun seemed to stick to their unspoken schedule for the next few weeks. They walked to school together on Monday, did their laundry on Thursdays and Renjun picked him up from basketball practice on Friday. Their routine was unspoken but it became kind of their thing. Jeno added a daily good night text, that Renjun anticipated every time before going to sleep. 

  
Donghyuck’s and Mark’s meet-ups were much more spontaneous. Sometimes the older would just stick around him and Renjun, other days he would invite him to some kind of activity, being it going to the arcades or one time doing volunteer work together, because Mark was seriously too friendly and volunteered to clean their universities garden from trash. Most of the time Mark's friends or Donghyuck's friends were with them - except for the trash picking, nobody but himself was stupid enough to follow that invite - so they didn't have a lot of time they spent just the two of them. The omega still found his heart grow fonder every day he saw the alpha’s awkward smile, even though it scared him a little bit sometimes how fast he was falling.

  
Suddenly it were only a few days until Halloween and when Jaemin told them that he already had their costumes ready, they knew that they couldn't get out of this.

"What are you thinking about? You seemed worried the whole morning.", Jeno asked the smaller omega, as he walked him to university on Thursday as always.

"Oh, it's nothing. Jaemin is just dragging me and Donghyuck to Lucas' Halloween party and I don't really want to go.", he explained.

"Then don't go.", was Jeno's answer and Renjun wished it was that easy.

"He's got matching costumes ready for us and everything. I can't say no now.", he said and Jeno nodded in understanding.

"Well, I was invited too, maybe I can dress up as your savior and get you out of there as soon as possible.", the alpha said, half joking but also half serious.

"Then you'd have to safe Donghyuck, too. I can't leave him alone at a party like last time.", he said.

"We'll probably stick to the ditch after the mandatory hour plan.", he added.

"I'll still come to see you. I want to see you in a costume. What are you going as anyways?"

  
Renjun was shocked. He thought it was a joke when Jaemin told them they would go as the three Powerpuff Girls. Well, turned out he was being damn serious as he showed up at their dorm Saturday evening to get ready for the party.

"I even got us contact lenses.", Jaemin ended his enthusiastic presentation of their costumes. Donghyuck was in the same state as him, looking at Jaemin as if he just told them that elephants could fly. 

  
"Here, Renjun, you are Blossom, because I know you like pink. I'm Bubbles, because I love unicorns, which leaves Buttercup for Donghyuck. You can't change because I got them custom made for you by my mum." 

  
"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm not wearing a skirt.", Renjun said as he got up.

"What? Why not? You even wear leggings underneath. It's not like it's revealing or something." Well, Renjun had to give him that point.

"You seriously want to go as the Powerpuff Girls?", Donghyuck asked.

"Do I look like I begged my mum to make these outfits fit you perfectly, after sneakingly getting your clothes size while snooping around while I was over, to just throw these awesome costumes out of the window and just like - not wear them?!", Jaemin said in return without taking a break to breathe.

"Wait, you snooped through our clothes? When?!", Renjun asked.

"Not important. Just get ready already, it's Halloween, nobody will care if you wear a skirt or not. Now hurry, we want to be fashionably late but not late as in the party is already over." The omegas sighed in unison. What did they get themselves into?

  
Renjun put on the huge red bow tie last before looking at himself in the full length mirror that was attached to their cupboard. The leggings Jaemin mentioned turned out to be some sort of tights, that left his skin shimmering though. So much to not revealing. He felt treated unfairly when Donghyuck got out of the bathroom and his leggings were actual leggings - not some see through pair of tights like he was wearing. Then his gaze wandered upwards to Donghyuck’s top, which showed way more decollete than Renjun's did. They gave each other a once over.

"Jaemin?!", they screamed and the beta came running to their bedroom from where he was chilling on the couch. He himself was wearing a cropped top that showed his flat belly, where you could see the faintest muscles building themselves up.

"I guess you discovered my twist! We’re not going as only the Powerpuff Girls but as the sexy Powerpuff Girls.", he said to them with a smile.

"What happened to the leggings?", Renjun asked pointing at his tights with an insistent expression.

"Well, we all need an eye catcher. We all know where Donghyuck's is and your legs a very pretty Renjun.", he shrugged.

"Ever thought that we might feel uncomfortable wearing these?", Donghyuck asked.

"What? Why would you? You two look hot! Are you ashamed of yourself? You shouldn't hide your bodies! I thought you wanted to get more self-confident this year. I was just trying to help.", the beta argued.

"But if you really don't like them...fine. I just spent hours on them. Don't wear them, we can just go in our normal clothes. Forget about it." Renjun knew the beta was guilt tripping them, but he was kind of right. They did want to become more confident in themselves. And the costumes weren’t that bad, to be honest. They might just give it a try. Donghyuck sent him a look and he nodded.

"Fine Jaemin. We're going like this. But next time don't do this behind our backs. We know you have good intentions, but you have to respect our boundaries, too, okay?", Donghyuck said to him and Jaemin nodded.

"I will. I just wanted you to feel great and have a good time tonight. It's fun being at parties and meeting new people.", he said and gave them a small smile.

"Let's go then! The fun cannot start without us.", he told them, took them by their wrists and dragged them all the way to the party.

  
In opposite to the freshmen party Jaemin didn't leave them alone. He took them to the small space that was supposed to be for dancing and they jumped wildly in the air as some EDM track was blasted through the room. Then he got them some drinks, this time non-alcoholic as he learned that Donghyuck was actually allergic and Renjun was such a lightweight, he would either start vomiting or fall asleep after one cup of liquid.

  
Lucas approached them after a while, eyeing Jaemin once more than seemed necessary. So when the alpha finally asked him to dance and he denied, saying he needed to take care of his two omegas, they more them shoved him into Lucas' arms. Renjun took a look at his clock. The compulsory hour of staying to not seem impolite was almost over. The older omega searched the place with his eyes.

"Looking for your loverboy?", Donghyuck asked teasingly, but Renjun just scoffed. Jeno said he would come.

"Aren't you doing the same?", he returned the question.

"Yeah, but I'm better at finding.", he answered, having spotted Taeyong in a corner with an omega boy he had yet to met. He told Renjun to follow him as he greeted the alpha:

"Hey Taeyong! Nice to see you! This is Renjun, my best friend."

"Oh, Donghyuck, didn't expect to meet you here. Well, this is Doyoung, my boyfriend."

"Pff, boyfriend?!"

"Well, soon-to-be boyfriend. I'm still in the stage of wooing him." Then he leaned down to Donghyuck to whisper.

"He won't admit it but he is head over heals for me." Donghyuck giggled a little, while Renjun tried to suppress his smile, as he just met the two and didn't know if they would take it personal.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Have you seen Mark, though? Is he here, too?", he asked trying to be subtle.

"Oh, yeah, we came together. Lucas pulled him away from me, though, as soon as we entered so I kind of lost sight of him.", the older one admitted. Donghyuck tried to not look too disappointed.

"Okay, I'm sure I can find him myself. See you in music class.", he said his goodbye, Renjun giving a small wave to the older one before turning around following Donghyuck.

  
"Do you wanna keep looking?", Renjun asked. They spent the last twenty minutes fighting their way through a big mass of people, looking for a sign of Mark or Jeno. Unsuccessfully till now. They already felt tired a little bit and the loud music wasn't doing them any favor.

"No, let's just tell Jaemin we're going and head home.", Donghyuck answered. Jaemin was surprisingly easy to find, he looked a bit sad that they would leave this early, but let them go eventually with a last hug.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves at least a little bit here.", he told them.

"We did, don't worry about us. Thanks for always trying.", they said to him in response.

"Now go get back or Lucas will get sad.", Donghyuck whispered and Jaemin gave them a grin, before returning to the alpha.

  
It was nearing midnight when the two omegas finally fought their way outside. They felt a little cold now that it was this late and they forgot to bring their jackets, as Jaemin didn't think about that in his excitement. They just made it around the corner, when they saw a group of three leaning against the house wall, from their scents obviously alphas. They turned around, already thinking of another way to get home, when they started calling after them.

"Where are you going that late? Why don't you two keep us company for a bit, you dressed up so prettily.", he heard their deep voices, steps growing closer. A shiver went down Donghyuck's spine as he grabbed Renjun's hand and they began to run, turning into a side alley in the hope of gettingt out of their sights. However the alphas caught up to them quickly, and Renjun could feel a hand grab his butt and tear his tights. Before anything more could happen, another voice was heard through the night.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Donghyuck felt like he was having a Déjà-vu as Mark ran towards them.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Oh, and apparently Jeno was there too. The both of them couldn't really tell what was happening as they tried to hide away in a corner, their vision blurred from tears of shock and fear. They heard a loud thumb, like someone being punched before the foot steps went away. The two omegas were still crouching down, shivering in fear as Mark and Jeno approached them carefully. They looked at each other, not really knowing what to do to calm them down.

  
Mark got down next to them first, Jeno following his example.

"Hey, they are gone now. You're safe now.", the older alpha began to say and the sound of his voice seemed to comfort them. He looked at Jeno, needing help, as he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Yeah, don't be scared. We're here now.", the other alpha said, trying to remember how he comforted Renjun that one time he fell into the pool. He reached his hand out to pat his back carefully. The omega flinched a bit at first but then seemed to relax at his touch, so he gestured Mark to do the same to Donghyuck. The future music teacher however was faster than Mark and threw himself into the alpha’s embrace the moment Renjun let go of him to seek warm and comfort in Jeno's arms. A little bit overwhelmed he awkwardly patted Donghyuck’s hair, as the omega tried to steady his breathing and get rid of his tears. They seemed to be calm after a few minutes and the alphas helped them to get up on their feet again. They looked at the ground bashfully, a little bit ashamed of showing their vulnerable side to the alphas.

"Okay, now that we're all in our clear minds again, what happened?", Jeno asked looking more worried than Renjun has ever seen him.

"We wanted to get back home, you now, after the compulsory hour.", Renjun tried to lighten the mood by smiling at the alpha but Jeno looked at him in deep concern.

"Yeah, and when we just turned around the corner they were standing there. They told us some nasty things, so we decided to run b-before they could – could do anything.", Donghyuck continued but felt his voice quiver at the end as he recalled the recent memories.

"I don't know what they would have done if you didn't find us.", he collected himself again.

"Which, by the way, how did you find us? We ran into quite an abandoned area." Mark shuffled a little bit.

"Well, I actually saw you two leaving from the balcony on the second floor. So I wanted to offer walking you home and went after you. I suddenly heard running and voices and then I met Jeno-"

"I was just arriving at the party-"

"And then we...well, we smelled your distress and followed the scent, I guess.", he ended his explanation.

"Are you two okay?", Jeno asked giving them a once-over, his gaze stopping at Renjun's ripped tights.

"Shit, did he touch you?", he asked, his voice loud and full of anger suddenly.

"He just - he grabbed after me, but he didn't get me, because you two arrived.", Renjun explained, trying to hide his exposed legs, which was rather hard as he was only wearing a skirt. Jeno seemed to seethe in anger.

"That dirty scumbag. I should've punched them more then once! How did he dare to even think about touching you!", he growled, but Renjun was quick to make him stop.

"Jeno, calm down, please. Nothing happened to me, you came just in the right moment. See, I'm right here, alive and well.", he told him as he took his hands. That seemed to do it as Jeno became silent.

"How about you? Are you alright?", Mark turned to Donghyuck.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was a bit faster than Junnie.", he said and Mark sighed in relief.

"Don't think I could've topped Jeno's outburst.", he tried to joke and was rewarded with a little giggle from Donghyuck. Jeno's ears went bright pink as if he now just realized his actions and he let go of Renjun's hand embarrassed.

"What a night. Let's get you two home, then.", the younger alpha said.

"Wait, didn't you want to go to the party?", Renjun asked.

"Do you think I’d let you walk home alone after this?", the alpha said and now it was Renjun's turn to blush.

"Here, take this.", Jeno said as he pulled off his jacket and bound it around Renjun's waist so that it hid his exposed legs. Renjun looked down as he thanked him shyly.

"Here, you should take mine, too. You look cold.", Mark said as he threw his jacket around Donghyuck's shoulders.

"Are we stealing moves now?", the omega asked with a teasing smile.

"Want me to take it back?"

"Don’t you dare."

  
They walked mostly in silence, the alpha’s protective instinct kicking in whenever they picked up a sudden movement. But nothing happened. They reached their destination safely and got inside the building, the comforting warmth welcoming them.

"Thanks for saving us and walking us home. Who knows where we would be right now if you didn't find us.", Donghyuck said before they had to part.

"Don't say stuff like that. We just did what every other decent human being would've done.", Mark said.

"Still, thank you.", Renjun retorted in a soft voice.

"There is nothing to thank us for, it was-" But Renjun interrupted Jeno.

"Please, we can't offer you anything else than our thanks in return. We can't protect you the way you did, so please just accept our thanks, it's all we can give to you right now." The two omegas lowered their heads to show their respect and the alphas just stood there perplexed and let it happen.

"Thank you.", Renjun said as he returned Jeno's jacket to the alpha.

"Thank you.", Donghyuck said as he did the same with Mark’s. Then the two of them went upstairs.

  
"Nothing else to offer us? I don't think they know how much they gave us already."

  
That night the two omegas didn't talk much anymore, Donghyuck didn't even make a comment when Renjun changed into Jeno's hoodie, that he placed on their living room table, ready to be returned to his rightful owner. They wordlessly slipped into the same bed, cuddling close to each other seeking comfort and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Dramarama! But this is still a pretty lighthearted story, so this is the worst it'll get...don't expect to much angst or stuff....leave me a comment how you liked it, I'm always open to criticism!


	6. A turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This time it's a little bit shorter, I hope you don't mind! Enjoy!

On Sunday they woke up late and had a lazy breakfast before they worked on their presentation again, that they should present next Monday. Jeno kept messaging Renjun over the day, asking if the omega was fine and sending updates from his cats, as he was visiting his parent’s house. It was a welcoming distraction. Donghyuck looked at him, feeling a little bit of jealousy.

"Your own fault, you could've asked for Mark's number ages ago.", Renjun stated coldly and Donghyuck just send him a betrayed look. Renjun stuck out his tongue in return. Oh, the fight was on. Donghyuck threw himself on Renjun, trying to snatch the phone from his best friend, who was wiggling underneath him, Donghyuck having the upper hand due to his moment up surprise. He grabbed the phone and went to open the camera. He got up from Renjun, who sat up immediately and looked at him confused.

"Smile.", Donghyuck said and the flash of Renjun's phone went off.

"What are you doing?", Renjun asked irritated, getting up trying to get his phone back. Donghyuck avoided him gracefully, running around their dorm. He took a quick look at his snapshot. It was actually quite cute, Renjun sitting on the floor, looking confused, with his hair disheveled from their short fight.

"That's going to Jeno!", he singsonged as Renjun yelled at him, but he already pressed sent. Then he surrendered and gave Renjun his phone back. The older omega looked at the picture and began to whine.

"Why would you do that? I look like a mess!" Donghyuck's teasing grin made it back to his face.

"Well, I think Jeno has the right to know what you're doing with his hoodie and why you couldn't return it for literally weeks now." Renjun's eyes widened comically. He was still wearing the alpha’s hoodie and now Jeno had his picture as proof! He honestly forgot to return it for the first few days after his heat kicked in and then he figured that it wouldn't hurt to keep it a little longer as wearing it made him feel super comfortable and safe.

"I hate you!", Renjun said to Donghyuck, waiting anxiously for the alpha’s reply. What was he going to think? Was he going to be mad at him for keeping his hoodie this long? After a few more seconds a simple 'cute' plopped up at his texting app and he felt his cheeks burn up. Donghyuck looked over his shoulder before smirking.

"Seems like you don't hate me that much after all.", he teased, Renjun hitting him on his arm, before saying they should get back to their presentation.

  
Renjun's smile widened when he saw Jeno waiting downstairs. The alpha smiled back, before they exchanged their "Good morning" to each other and began walking to university. Renjun started talking about Donghyuck and his upcoming presentation. Jeno only listened, giving a few noises whenever Renjun looked at him, to confirm he was paying attention.

"Is something wrong? You are uncommonly quiet this morning.", Renjun asked concerned after a while. Jeno looked up in surprise.

"Well, I was just thinking…", he said, before taking a deep breath. "Can I scent you?" Renjun felt his face burning up and his breath stuck in his lungs.

"W-what?" Jeno then took a step closer to him.

"I just...After that night I thought it would be safer for you if you were scented." Renjun couldn't believe his own ears.

"J-Jeno. We aren't even...we didn't even go on a date. You shouldn't want to scent me only because you feel like it's your duty to protect me.", he said while keeping his gaze on his shoes. Scenting was reserved for family members and...for romantic interests. Renjun didn't want Jeno to scent him because he felt like it was a mandatory for him as an alpha. "I- I'm sorry.", the omega said as Jeno stayed silent. He had hoped Jeno would try to deny his accusations, but it seemed like he was really just a duty for the alpha. Something like doing the dishes. Something you had to do, but didn’t really like to do. Something worthless. He turned around quickly, walking away from the alpha with fast steps as he felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

  
Sicheng distracted him from the mess that were his feelings during science class, talking animatedly about some new show he watched on the weekend and Renjun felt his heart get at least a little lighter. His slightly lifted mood dropped however, when he saw Jeno talking to Donghyuck at the spot they were supposed to meet up to go to their education class together. The alpha basically ran away as soon as he saw Renjun approach, leaving his heart shattered in pieces.

"Junnie! Are you nervous for our presentation?", Donghyuck asked and went to where Renjun has stopped in his steps.

"What were you talking about with Jeno?", Renjun ignored his question. Donghyuck just clicked with his tongue and shook his head.

"Can't tell you. You'll find out later. Let's focus on our presentation first, yeah?" That didn’t calm Renjun down at all. Donghyuck told him everything. What was there he couldn’t tell him? Did Jeno never want to see him again? Was that why he was talking with Donghyuck instead of him? And what was so goddamn awful that Donghyuck couldn’t tell him about it?

  
After class Renjun would've normally went back home as he didn't have anymore classes, but Donghyuck begged him to stay and wait up for him. So he texted Sicheng if he wanted to meet up and work on their science assignment in the library together. Donghyuck joined them at around 5pm, long after the time his own classes would’ve ended.

"Where were you? Doesn't your class end at 4pm?", Renjun asked suspiciously.

"Ah, you know Jaemin, he wouldn't let me go before I told him what happened on Saturday. Did you know he hooked up with Lucas?", Donghyuck answered a little bit too fast for it to be natural.

"Well, they seemed to hit it off that evening.", said Renjun and shrugged. If Donghyuck felt like lying to him, then he wouldn’t care either.

"Can we go then?", he asked and packed up his things. He was done for today. Donghyuck kept acting strange, lying to his face, Jeno straight up rejected him. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and forget the world. Sicheng left half an hour ago, having to go to a dance practice, so he was being left alone with his thoughts for a while now.

"Oh yeah. I'll have to go look for a book here. My literature teacher gave us an assignment for next Wednesday. You can go first, I'll look for it myself.", Donghyuck said and Renjun threw him a questioning glance.

"You made me wait for you the whole afternoon to sent me off alone?"

"Renjun, just go. Or do you want to wait any longer?", Donghyuck scoffed and pushed the omega out of the library. Renjun eyed his friend, feeling hurt. But he wanted to get home, he had hard day and honestly he just wants to get in his bed, hide under his blanket with a huge bowl of ice cream and try to forget any chance he thought he had with Jeno. Life just wasn’t fair to him. The one time he really likes someone and he was rejected.

"Okay, then I'll see you later.", he said and left Donghyuck in the library alone. His mind was still clouded with sad thoughts as he went to their dorm, so he almost didn't notice the rose petals that were spread on the floor when he entered the building. 'Huh, someone must have a really romantic partner', he thought as he followed the path made out of rose petals. It somehow made him even more sad, thinking that he would probably never get this kind of happy ending with Jeno. He stopped for a moment when he saw that the track ended at his own room. What was going on? Was Donghyuck playing a prank on him? Is that why he acted so suspicious the whole day? He made his last steps to his door to see a post-it stuck to it.

  
"Wanna go on a date with me? Come see me, my room is the third on the left. - Jeno."

  
Renjun stood frozen in place for a few seconds. Jeno did this? No, that couldn’t be. He made it really clear that he didn’t see Renjun in this way. But who else would stick a note to his door and sign with Jeno? He needed to talk to the alpha to clear things up right now. He took the post-it note, went to the second floor and knocked determined on the door Jeno told him was his room. It only took a few seconds for the alpha to open the door, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands, some of them looked like they had some petals missing.

"What do you mean by this?", Renjun asked showing the post-it. Jeno looked nervous.

"Do you wanna come inside for a bit? So we can talk?", he asked and made way for Renjun to step inside. Renjun took the invite and walked past him. The structure of their dorms was the same, but Jeno's room was a bit more cluttered. His couch was bigger and he put a table near the kitchen isle, so you had fewer space to move around. His walls were full of pictures and post-it notes, saying stuff like "Training Saturday 11am." "Buy water" "Management assignment till Tuesday". Renjun let his eyes wander on the walls a bit more before looking at Jeno expectantly. The alpha mentioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? Water?", he asked but Renjun declined. He just really wanted to talk. "Urm...these are for you. Sorry, they look a bit messy.", he said and gave Renjun the roses he was carrying. The omega smiled a bit before he looked at Jeno with a serious expression again.

"Jeno, what is all this about? I thought you rejected me this morning.", he said and Jeno looked guilty.

"For that...I'm sorry. I don't think of you as a duty, but I didn't want to ask you out right there next to dog poop and a stinking trash can. You deserve something better and I wanted to make you happy and surprise you. I asked Donghyuck for your room number.", he explained. Renjun listened, his full attention on the alpha's words.

“Well, you made me feel really hurt. I thought you didn’t like me like that and didn’t want anything to do with me again. The whole day for me was just...I felt really hurt.”, Renjun said and Jeno looked really guilty.

"I thought it was clear that I like you after everything...and I didn't think you could be hurt when I didn't say anything this morning. I'm sorry." Although he was still a little bit hurt, Jeno’s words made his heart beat fatser.

"Y-You like me?", he asked.

"Renjun, I walk you home and to university as often as I can, I lent you my clothes, I sent you a good night message every evening - you think I would do all of that if I didn't like you? I really care about you...and that night, when I thought about someone touching you like that, I felt like I was going crazy. I want to protect you and make you happy. Renjun, you mean so much to me already, so please allow me to take our relationship a step further and go on a date with me?" Renjun felt his cheeks heat up but this time he didn't try to hide it as he looked deeply into Jeno's eyes.

"Jeno?"

"Yeah?"

"Scent me." He didn't know where this confidence came from, but he just thought that he really wanted to smell like Jeno right know.

"Renjun? Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want me to...", Jeno said looking worried. Renjun had enough.

"Jeno, please. I want it. Scent me.", he repeated and saw Jeno's eyes shift into something more dangerous. Something darker and exciting. His breath hitched when Jeno leaned down, coming closer. He felt the alpha rub his nose where his scent glands were in his neck. He bared his throat a bit more to give Jeno more access, which the alpha gladly accepted with a deep growl. He felt his thoughts get mushy as Jeno rubbed against his neck more aggressively and he let out a short whine. His muscles gave up and he noticed himself lying back down on the couch, Jeno following him right away as he climbed above him, placing his hands next to Renjun's head, face still in the omega’s neck. Renjun couldn't take any more when he felt the alpha press a light kiss to his scent glands and let out a soft moan. He was never scented like this before, his parents usually just nuzzled his neck a bit. And then it had to happen. Of course it had to happen, it's Renjun we're talking about. And with sudden mortification Renjun pushed Jeno away, trying to get some distance between the on the couch, his underwear soaking in slick. Why? He wasn't even near his heat! He hid his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. This is so humiliating. I'm sorry for making everything awkward.", he said, avoiding eye contact at every cost.

"Stop apologizing. You're an omega, that's just how your body works. You don't have to be ashamed.", Jeno told him but respected the distance Renjun created between them.

"Did that feel good?", he then asked and Renjun almost laughed if he wasn't so embarrassed. Alphas and their constant need to get praised, seriously...

"Look what state I'm in right now, isn't that answer enough?", he whined and bent his knees, making him even smaller on the couch. "I'll better get going before I ruin your couch, I'm sorry again.", he said and stood up, ready to dig himself a whole and never come out again.

"Renjun?", the alpha stopped him before he could leave. Renjun turned to look at him. "Does Saturday sound okay for our date?" Renjun couldn't help the smile that made it onto his lips despite his embarrassment. He gave a quick nod and the he was already gone, running up the stairs.

  
"Wow, you reek of Jeno. What did he do?", Donghyuck asked as he came home later. Renjun was too happy to be mad at him.

"He scented me.", he told his best friend straight away, who suddenly looked at him in concern.

"I asked him to, don't worry. You know Jeno, he wouldn't do anything without my consent.", he explained and Donghyuck nodded.

"I'm guessing his plan to ask you out went well then?" Renjun giggled.

"He is such a romantic. He made a track with rose petals to our room.", he said.

"So that's why he wanted me to stay away for a bit.", the other omega said in understanding.

"So you knew this whole time and didn't think to tell me? And I call you my best friend.", Renjun said but he wasn't really upset anymore.

"Hey, Jeno begged me to stay quiet.", Donghyuck defended himself. His heart went soft when he saw Renjun smile. "Are you happy?", he asked.

"Very. But also a little bit afraid of what will happen next.", Renjun answered honestly.

"You'll get together, marry, have tons of kids and live happily ever after, of course.", Donghyuck teased but got serious again when he saw Renjun's worried expression. "Hey, don't worry about the future yet. You are still young." Renjun sighed.

"What if Jeno figures that he doesn't like me that way after going out with me?"

"If Jeno has any brain cells in his brain, he won't. Believe me, I see the way Jeno looks at you and he is whipped. Just go on a date with him and you'll see that he clearly likes you that way.", Donghyuck said and gave Renjun an encouraging smile.

  
It was Wednesday and Donghyuck was in music class again. Taeil wasn't there so he sat down on his usual seat alone, a little sad that the senior was missing. But maybe it wasn't so bad after all, when Mark sat down next to him.

"Hey, Taeyong is sick today, can I sit here?", he asked already putting down his stuff.

"You're already sitting down, why are you even asking?", Donghyuck said. "You're lucky Taeil isn't here today, otherwise I would've kicked you out of his seat in a heartbeat.", Donghyuck threatened but Mark just smiled.

"Then I'm glad your majesty allows me to sit next to his highness.", he said in an overly polite tone, which made Donghyuck chuckle.

  
The professor came in ending their short conversation, announcing their new project. As they were studying functional theory of music they were assigned to partner up and write a song according to the theory. The result would make out a huge percentage of their mark in the end, so the professor gave them three weeks to finish it. A paper was passed around, in which they were supposed to write their partner. Donghyuck was about to write him and Taeil as a team, when Mark asked:

"Hey, do you want to partner up?" The alpha looked at him with big eyes and Donghyuck sent Taeil a silent apology in his head.

"Sure, I'd love to.", he answered, writing Mark's and his name on the paper together before passing it on.

  
"Hey, Donghyuck. Can I get your number? We could start working on the song this weekend if you have the time, I'll text you about it.", Mark asked as they walked out of class together.

"Yeah, just give me your phone.", Donghyuck said. If he would've known it would be this easy to get Mark's number he would've asked ages ago. The alpha smiled as he got his phone back, and seemed to press something on it. Seconds later Donghyuck heard his phone ring, seeing an unknown number call him. He looked at Mark. "Did you really just check that I didn't gave you a wrong number?", he asked. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're always good for surprises." And before Donghyuck could ask what he meant by that the alpha walked away.

  
Renjun's mood was through the roof. Even the ten page essay his science professor assigned to him wasn't able to drop his mood. Donghyuck playfully questioned what kind of drugs he took and where you could buy them this morning. Not even some of the looks he got when he went to university smelling like Jeno threw him off. On laundry morning Renjun skipped down the stairs, putting in his clothes waiting for Jeno to come down. The alpha beamed when he saw Renjun sitting on the machine, looking like he was waiting just for him.

"Good morning.", they said to each other as Jeno went to put his own laundry in the machine next to Renjun's. After doing his work the alpha got up and stood in front of Renjun. He put his hands next to Renjun's legs and leaned a bit forward.

"So, for Saturday I was thinking.", he began and Renjun felt the smile automatically creep onto his face. "There is a floating market. We could go there in the morning, grab a bite to eat. And maybe go for dinner in the evening, if that's okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me.", the omega said.

"I'm already so excited.", Jeno said, subconsciously getting even closer to Renjun. The smell of him on Renjun only faint now, as he noticed a little bit disappointed.

"M-me too.", Renjun stuttered, flustered as he realized that Jeno was staring at his neck. He swallowed before slowly letting his head fall back, baring his neck in the act. Without further invite Jeno began to scent him again, nuzzling his neck in a playful manner. He pulled away after a few seconds, though, looking ashamed of himself.

"Shit, I didn't know what made me do that. I'm sorry. I should've asked before I did it.", he apologized taking a step back. Renjun blushed a bit, didn't Jeno see that he wanted it too?

"No, it's okay. I...offered myself. I like...your scent.", he tried to explain. "When are you going to pick me up on Saturday?", he asked, jumping off the washing machine. Jeno seemed to feel better after his words.

"How about 11am? I'll come to your room then.", he suggested.

"Walk me to university?", the omega requested.

"As if you even have to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment how you liked it :3


	7. Becoming offical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the comments I've been getting! Enjoy the next chapter!

Saturday morning came in a heartbeat. Renjun was up earlier than he would ever consider normal for a Saturday. Donghyuck just groaned from his bed as Renjun wouldn't stop moving around. At nine Renjun was a nervous wreck. Sure, he spent a lot of time with Jeno before, but this time it was with the purpose of romance. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up.", he told Donghyuck, who was busy eating his cereals. His best friend rolled his eyes.

"Don't do it in the living room then.", he said with a deadpan, drinking the leftover milk right out of the bowl. Renjun looked at him hurt. Donghyuck sighed.

"Okay, let's get you ready for the big date then.", he announced, stood up and looked at Renjun with determination in his eyes. Renjun gulped. Three different outfits later he found himself in a dark green knitted sweater, that was so oversized on him that it sometimes dropped of his shoulder. Donghyuck matched some simple black pants to that and tucked the sweater in his pants in a fashionable way. Renjun was just glad the other gave up on the idea of making him wear Jeno's hoodie. Then Donghyuck proceeded to put some make-up on Renjun, going with a natural look. He styled and parted his hair a little bit, so that his forehead was showing before he made him turn around a few times, nodding satisfied with the end result.

"You look great.", he told his best friend. Jeno should arrive in about ten minutes and Renjun seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Thanks.", Renjun said with a smile.

"That what friends are there for. I hope you have a great time with Jeno today.", Donghyuck returned the smile. Renjun took a glance at the watch.

"What are you going to be doing all day?", he asked his friend, trying to make himself think of something else than his upcoming date, as he felt his stomach getting upset again.

"Oh, I'm going to Mark's place later on.", Donghyuck said and Renjun almost coughed out his own spit.

"What?! And you are telling me that now?!"

"Calm down, it's not a big deal. We're just working on our music assignment together.", he said amused by his friends outburst.

"How come I hear all of that for the first time today?", asked the older omega in betrayal.

"Well, you were a bit preoccupied being on cloud nine for the whole week.", Donghyuck answered and now Renjun felt a little guilty.

"Oh...I didn't even noticed I neglected you that much. I'm a horrible best friend.", he said and Donghyuck could only roll his eyes at him again.

"Shut up, you didn't neglect me. You're the best best friend. Don't you dare feel sad right now, it's going to ruin your date.", Donghyuck scolded him.

"I'll bring you something from the floating market.", he offered, still feeling sorry.

"You better.", Donghyuck said and then a knock interrupted their conversation. "That must be for you.", Donghyuck teased and Renjun basically jumped out of the bed. He quickly grabbed his bag and jacket before he went to open the door, Donghyuck following him, as always being too nosy.

"Hey.", Jeno said to him a little breathless as if he just run all the stairs to his room. Renjun felt his heart skipping a beat at the alpha’s eye-smile.

"Hey." They stared at each other for a bit.

"You look great.", Jeno said and Renjun ducked his head shyly, mumbling a quiet

"You, too." Donghyuck tried to suppress his cooing as he watched their adorable interaction.

"Are you ready to go then?", Jeno asked and Renjun nodded. He gave Donghyuck a wave before stepping outside the room. He looked at Jeno.

"I'm nervous.", he admitted.

"Me too.", the alpha said and in some way that made Renjun calm down a little bit.

"Let's go.", he said, walking down the stairs, Jeno following him closely. It was surprisingly nice weather for a November day, the sun making its way through the clouds. They walked next to each other in comfortable silence, Jeno leading the way to the market. The street was full of stands, selling every kind off stuff - clothes, kitchen tool, books - you name it. Renjun pointed to an art stand excitedly, where an old man was showcasing his paintings. As if this was the opportunity Jeno was waiting for, he grabbed Renjun's hand and pulled him over to the stand.

"Don't want to loose you in the crowd.", he whispered in the omegas ear, who felt himself blush. It was honestly an exaggeration as there were only a few people here that early, but Renjun didn't say anything. He liked the feeling of Jeno's hand holding onto his tightly. They came to a stop in front of the art stand, the old man looking at them friendly.

"Do you like this one?", he asked Renjun, who was staring at a painting of a forest in awe. He nodded, smiling at the man.

"It's beautiful.", he told him.

"It's one of my best. It's inspired by a place near my childhood home. But when I came back as an old man, I found the forest to be gone, a new factory in its place." Renjun's expression became sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", he said but the old man just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay. I captured the place right in this painting and it's enough for me if someone looks at it and feels happy.", he told Renjun, who held Jeno's hand a little bit tighter at the man's words. They bid the man goodbye and continued their trip around the market.

"Are you hungry?", Jeno asked as they passed a stand that sold freshly made pancakes.

"A little, maybe.", Renjun admitted, having skipped breakfast due two his nerves.

"I'll get us some pancakes, just wait right here.", he told Renjun and pointed to a bench. Renjun nodded, taking a seat. They had some light conversation over their snacks, Jeno telling a funny story about his brother and how he played hard to get with an alpha that's chasing him.

"So you have an older brother and a younger sister?", he asked curious about Jeno's family.

"Yeah, my brother is an omega and my sister is a beta. We're quite the mixed family. My parents are alpha and beta.", Jeno began to explain his whole heritage.

"You're an only child, right?", he asked Renjun in return.

"Yeah, I actually come from a long line of betas. I don't think there was anything else than betas in my family tree for over three generations. I am quite the exception." Jeno nodded, suddenly in deep understanding.

"Is that maybe why you feel uncomfortable about being an omega sometimes?", he asked looking at the smaller carefully.

"Might be. I actually really hated the idea of presenting in middle school.", he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess my subconsciousness already knew I was going to be an omega. And I got scared thinking of the changes it meant, not only with my biology but also with my status in society.", Renjun tried to explain and Jeno kept silent. "But Donghyuck helped me. Wow, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but he and I presented on the same day at the gym changing rooms. Jaemin - do you know him? He studies at our university, too - found us that day and called the teacher. It's quite the embarrassing story." Renjun left out the detail that before Jaemin some alphas tried approaching them first.

"Wait, on the same day? Is that when you got close?", Jeno asked. Renjun laughed.

"No, we were close way before that, our families are close to each other and we grew up with one another. He's like a brother to me and the best friend I could ever imagine to have." Jeno nodded, happy that Renjun had a friend like Donghyuck.

"Do you want to know how I presented?", he asked the omega.

"Well, do you want to tell me?"

"It seems fair to me that you know after you told me." Renjun smiled at the alpha's persistence.

"Shoot.", he prompted.

"It was just the most humiliation day of my life. My family went out on a normal summer day to the local pool. Me, being my dumb 13 year old self, wanted to impress everybody and went to jump from the 3-meter-platform. But I got scared when I was on top, when suddenly -" Jeno made a plopping sound with his lips "I spotted a knot and went into rut for everybody to see on top of a tower with only my swimming trunks on. It was quite the act to get me down there, as I wouldn't jump but also couldn't go down the ladder. The life guard carried me down in the end and my parents rushed me home." Renjun made a face trying to suppress his laughter. "You can laugh, it's a funny story.", he told him and Renjun let out a few giggles. Jeno thought he would embarrass himself anytime if that meant he could hear Renjun's adorable laugh.

"I have to admit your story is worse then mine. You poor thing.", he cooed at the alpha, playfully tapping his cheeks.

"At least it is a memorable story. And it made you laugh, so worth it.", Jeno said and Renjun was taken aback by the sudden boldness. He shied away, taking his and Jeno's paper plate and throwing it in the bin.

"Shall we get going again? I promised Donghyuck to bring him something.", he asked the alpha, who agreed right away. They walked next to each other again in silence. This time it was Renjun who took the alpha's hand in his, ignoring the adoring look Jeno sent him at his action. He stopped at a stand that sold jewelry, thinking that Donghyuck might like something.

"What do you think?", he asked as he picked a delicate silver bracelet and held it in the air. The alpha took a look at it.

"It's nice.", he said, not really knowing much about jewelry, but if Renjun liked it, it must be good.

"I think I'll get it for Hyuck. He likes these kind of accessories.", Renjun said and waved at the lady who sold the jewelry. "How much for this?", he asked with his friendliest smile.

"10.", the lady said shortly. Renjun pouted a bit, giving the lady his best puppy eyes.

"I don't have that much.", he said and Jeno was about to offer to pay, but the lady sighed.

"How about 8?", she suggested and Renjun nodded with another bright smile. As he struggled to find the coins in his purse after handing the lady a 5-dollar-bill, the lady just sighed again.

"It's okay, just take it." Renjun then gave the lady his biggest smile, thanking her before taking the bracelet and walking away. Jeno chuckled a little bit.

"Your quite tricky.", Jeno laughed and Renjun just shrugged.

"It's not my first time on a floating market.", he said before sending Jeno a challenging look. "But you better don't get on my bad side, because I have even more tricks up my sleeve than Donghyuck.", he whispered in the alpha's ear while standing on his tiptoes. Then he smiled again, intertwined their fingers and left Jeno with goosebumps all over his body.

In the afternoon the market got busier, so they decided to make a detour and ended up in a wide park. A few kids were playing on a football field nearby and their ball rolled right in front of their feet. Jeno went to pick it up when a small boy, that already looked like a troublemaker, came running towards them.

"You have our ball! Give it back!", he demanded as he came to a halt. Jeno thought for a bit.

"Well, that's not how you ask for something nicely.", he scolded the kid, who stuck out his tongue in return. He ran back to the field, Jeno giving Renjun a confused look, before he returned to the two of them with a bunch of other kids behind him.

"I challenge you to a duel. You and your boyfriend against all of us!", he said in a loud voice and Renjun would've blushed at words 'you and your boyfriend' if it wasn't for the ridiculousness of the situation. Jeno leaned down, Renjun expecting him to laugh it off and just return the ball, but instead he said: "Oh, we're on."

And that's how Renjun found himself on a football field, Jeno more or less playing against at least 10 kids alone, as Renjun was more an obstacle than a help. He watched as the kids tackled Jeno to the ground, the alpha laughing and play-fighting with them, and felt a weird feeling going through him.

_'Good father' 'My Alpha' 'Mate'._ Renjun felt himself blush at his own thoughts, when a girl tugged at his hand. She looked like she could be the sister of the troublemaker kid.

"Sorry for my little brother. Do you want to make flower crowns with us while he fights with your boyfriend?", she asked and then dragged Renjun a few meters away from the field, where she and her friends were sitting in the grass, making flower crowns out of daisies. Renjun smiled as he saw them struggling.

"I actually know an easier way, let me show you.", he told her and sat down, as the girls gathered around him, looking interested in his new technique. To his luck Renjun had always been crafty with his hands and wasn't only good at drawing, and the girls picked up his tricks rather quickly. They all worked in concentrated silence, Renjun helping the kids whenever needed, and in the end he had a huge flower crown in his hands. He helped a girl making the end of her crown when Jeno approached him and sat down next to him, panting a little bit.

"Aw, did they win over you?", he asked in a playful manner.

"Well, they were ten and my only partner left me alone in a critical moment.", he answered and Renjun giggled.

"Here, I made you a consolation price.", he said as he placed his flower crown on Jeno's head.

"Thank you, but we better run before they challenge me to another game.", he told Renjun, stood up and reached for his hand to help the omega up as well. Renjun took it, turning around to say goodbye to the girls, who waved as he walked away.

They walked along the river that crossed the park, only taking a break when they found a bench near the river. The sun already began to sat as it was mid November, which made the whole park glow in a warm tone. Jeno put his arm around Renjun's shoulder and pulled the omega closer to him. Renjun sneaked a glance at him before he let his head rest on his shoulder.

"This is nice.", he said in a quiet voice. Jeno began to caress his shoulder with his thumb.

"Are you comfortable?", Jeno asked and Renjun made a satisfied noise. They sat there for a while, watching the light of the sun disappear, enjoying being close to one another.

"You know what made me really happy today?", Jeno asked after minutes of silence. Renjun shook his head.

"When that little boy called you my boyfriend." At this words Renjun sat up, looking at Jeno with wide eyes. Jeno looked right back.

"Renjun.", he said with a husky voice. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Renjun felt his cheeks get warm once again, glad that you couldn't see it in the dimness of the evening. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, first in one way and then in the opposite direction. His heart was beating like crazy, because: Holy shit! Was he dreaming? His head was a mess, thoughts running wild. He’d never been asked out before like this. But in the end all the thoughts in his head came down to one word:

"Yes."

Jeno smiled at him before he tucked him close again, Renjun's head resting on his shoulder. The alpha petted his hair lightly and Renjun thought he would never be able to stop smiling ever again.

"This is the best moment of my life.", Jeno said and Renjun could here the excitement in his voice. He giggled.

"You're really a hopeless romantic.", he told his -boyfriend- but was himself still smiling like a maniac.

"Only for you.", Jeno said at which Renjun made a grimace.

"Urgh, cheesy.", he said, trying to get away from Jeno, who only held him closer.

"You can't run away from me anymore, Renjun. Please, I'll stay by your side as long as you'll let me, so please never tell me to leave. I won't let go of you until you tell me to, so please have mercy on me and don't let go of my hand either.", Jeno said and Renjun felt his breath stuck in his throat again. He took Jeno's hand in his.

"I won't run anymore. I promised, right?" They sat there a few more minutes, realizing the fact that they truly were boyfriends now.

"Are you hungry? There is a restaurant nearby.", Jeno said as he felt his stomach protest after a while.

"Yeah, let's go.", Renjun agreed immediately and pulled the alpha up from the bench with their linked hands. Their dinner consisted of a lot of smiling at each other, light conversations and a lot of cheesy comments by Jeno, that made Renjun blush against his will. They couldn't contain their happiness any longer on their way home, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, a skip in their steps that got them some weird glances from some bystanders. But they didn't care as they made their way to their dorms. Jeno walked Renjun up all the way to his room.

"I had a great time today. Thanks for asking me out.", Renjun said as he leaned against the door with his back.

"Me too. Have a good night.", Jeno replied as he pressed a soft kiss to Renjun's forehead. Renjun blushed but smiled at the alpha.

"Good night.", he said as he finally turned his key around, opening the door and stepping inside. He smiled to himself. How could one person be so lucky? He must’ve done some serious good deeds in his previous life.

A few hours earlier Donghyuck got himself ready to meet up with Mark. He wasn't going on a date like Renjun, but he still wanted to look decently. He put on a light pink blouse, left a few buttons open, and tucked it in a white pair of jeans. He gave the clock a look. Still some time to kill before he had to go. He went inside the bathroom and searched for his favorite bracelet. Instead he found a bottle of perfume that he remembered Renjun buying in high school before confessing to his crush. It was supposed to be a scent that would be attractive to all alphas. It made Donghyuck wonder - did Mark like his scent? He for certain liked how Mark smelled, but what if his flowery scent, as Renjun describe it once, wasn't attractive to Mark? Renjun smelled great, who didn't like the scent of vanilla? Mark smelled like the air after it rained in the city - and melons, but that was probably his shampoo. Suddenly insecurity overcame him. Without thinking much he sprayed a little of the perfume on his neck. It wasn't really common for wolves to use perfume as they recognized each other by their scents. But Donghyuck shrugged it off, mind now focused on finding his bracelet again.

About half an hour later he found himself in front of Mark's building again. This time around he would actually ring the bell, though, not having to be afraid that the alpha wouldn't open the door. The door buzzed a few seconds after ringing and Donghyuck walked inside. He remembered Mark living on the fourth floor as he got on the elevator and pressed the bottom. He knocked softly as he arrived in front of Mark's dorm once again.

"Just a moment!", he heard the alpha shout from inside and Donghyuck giggled. Then the door opened. "Sorry, I was just doing the dishes. Come inside.", Mark greeted him but his face made a weird grimace when Donghyuck stepped past him. Donghyuck look at the alpha questionably.

"Are you okay?", he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, just- are you wearing perfume?", Mark said and Donghyuck felt himself blush. Was that a good reaction?

"Why? Is it weird?", he asked looking alarmed.

"No it's - forget it. Come in.", the alpha answered and gestured Donghyuck to come in. The omega was still a little bit taken aback by Mark's reaction as he walked into Mark's living space. It was similar to his and Renjun's room, maybe a bit bigger.

"Take a seat, I'll just put the dishes away real quick.", he told Donghyuck and the omega sat down at the couch, getting his stuff from their music lectures ready. Mark came after a few minutes with his own stuff, sitting down but distancing himself the moment he could smell Donghyuck.

"What's wrong?", the omega asked again.

"It's - the perfume - urgh, it doesn't matter. Let's start working. I thought you could do the singing for our presentation. I guess it would be the easiest to compose the song with just piano chords. Do you want to start writing the lyrics or the melody first?", Mark said but his hand trembled a bit, so he messed up all of his papers, a few of them landing on the ground. Donghyuck was still confused by the alpha's weird behavior, but they resumed working, starting with the melody. Mark remained fidgeting for the next hour, finding excuses to distance himself further from Donghyuck, which made the omega feel really upset for some reason. When he came back from the kitchen getting water for the third time this hour, only to spill it once he was near Donghyuck, he had enough. He grabbed Mark by his wrist to keep in him place for more than a few seconds. Mark looked like he was about to throw up having to be so close to Donghyuck and Donghyuck let him go immediately, looking hurt.

"Mark, please tell me, are you alright?", he asked as Mark went around the table, creating a distance between them again.

"Yeah, I'm okay.", he said.

"Is it the perfume?", Donghyuck asked further. Mark said nothing and Donghyuck sighed.

"Do you not like it? Does it smell bad?"

"Donghyuck, that's not for me to decide. If you like it, you should be able to wear it, I shouldn't have a say in this.", Mark answered looking away from the omega. Donghyuck’s eyes dropped to his hands, not being able to face Mark in this moment. Even when saying Donghyuck stinks he was being considerate.

"Where's your bathroom? I'll wash it off.", he said to the alpha.

"Donghyuck, you shouldn't-"

"Please just show me the bathroom.", Donghyuck said, trying to sound like he was not about to cry. Mark pointed to a door wordlessly. 

Inside the bathroom away from Mark he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling ashamed of himself. Stupid insecurities! Why did he use that stupid perfume in the first place?! Smell good to all alphas?! He would like to write a long letter of complain to the marketing company. He rubbed his face with his hands a few times, trying to get a clear head and get rid of the embarrassment. Then he got to work, wetting the towel on one side and rubbing it aggressively on his neck. After a few minutes of scrubbing, with soap and without, his neck was a bit red, but he was sure there was no perfume left on him. He hung the towel to dry before he opened the door to the living room again. Just by the cold air inside the room he could tell that Mark had opened the windows while he was gone, clearing the air of his smell. The alpha smiled at him awkwardly, sitting on the couch and Donghyuck was relieved that Mark didn't try to get as much space between them as possible anymore.

"I'm sorry.", they suddenly said at the same time. Mark cleared his throat.

"No, I'm sorry. If you want to wear perfume that's your choice that I have to live with. You shouldn't have washed it off just because it didn't smell nice to me. If you like it, you should wear it.", the alpha said looking at Donghyuck with apologetic eyes.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself like that. Tell me what's wrong next time, you should be selfish once in a while, too. Plus...I can't even smell the perfume myself.", Donghyuck said avoiding the alpha's eyes once again. Mark looked confused.

"If you can't smell it, why did you use it?"

"I don't know...I didn't think right...or better, I overthought, I guess. I was just wondering if you liked my scent and the perfume was supposed to smell great to all alphas - what a lie by the way - and yeah, that's it. It's not like I actively wanted to wear it because I like it, so you don't have to feel sorry about it.", Donghyuck rambled getting pinker with each word.

"Donghyuck, I - uh - I really like your scent. In fact I was feeling very irritated when I couldn't smell you, you smell like flowers, do you know? So, please don't wear that stuff for me again, okay?", he said to the omega who nodded, still avoiding his gaze. "Should we continue working then?", he asked and Donghyuck agreed, they still had a song to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first couple is offical now. Took only what? 30000 words? 
> 
> So, I actually finnished school today and had my oral exam! It went surprisingly well, so I'm feeling very happy right now and yeah...I just wanted to share that...uh....yeah....
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Spending time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy the chapter and leave a comment if you'd like too!

Sunday was the day the two omegas used to catch up with each other, Donghyuck more than excited that Renjun had a boyfriend now.

"So did he kiss you?", he asked always too curious for his own good, as Renjun slapped him across his arm.

"Shut up.", he said.

"So he did!"

"He did not, shut up!", Renjun said and Donghyuck giggled.

"Where is your alpha today, then?", he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"He usually visits his family on Sundays.", Renjun answered and Donghyuck looked at him with a smug grin.

"Shouldn't you go with him then? Meeting the in-laws?", he teased, which got him another hit. "Ouh, when did you get so violent?"

Jeno didn't let any opportunity go to waste when he had the chance to be close to Renjun. So he didn't think twice when Renjun came down the stairs Monday morning and pulled the omega close to him, intertwining their fingers and pressing a quick kiss into his hair.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked, satisfied when he saw Renjun's red cheeks. The smaller one nodded but didn't pull away.

"How about you?"

"I kept thinking about you all night. Even in my dreams.", he teased and Renjun buried his face in his chest.

"Yuck, you're too cheesy.", he complained, which made Jeno shuffle through his hair.

"Can I scent you a little bit? I'll be quick.", the alpha asked. Renjun looked around if anyone could see them, before he bit his lip and nodded. Jeno brought his face closer as Renjun bared his neck for him. Jeno rubbed his scent glands playfully for a few seconds and pressed a quick kiss in his neck before pulling away, smiling sheepishly at Renjun's flustered expression.

"Let's go.", the alpha pulled him out of the door as they started walking.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriends?", Renjun asked acting indignant.

"Oh, you'll see how I treat my boyfriends.", Jeno responded with a smirk.

"You sure you want to risk it? I'll come back at you twice the size.", Renjun threatened and Jeno laughed.

"I'll look forward to that."

Donghyuck excused himself from Renjun for Tuesday, as he and Mark wanted to work on their song at the university together. Taeil was still a little bit upset that Donghyuck replaced him as a partner. "I literally missed two classes and you already pick Mark over me? I can't believe the betrayal.", the older omega said faking hurt.

"He asked, I couldn't say no.", Donghyuck tried to reason.

"Of course you can't. Not to a nice and reliable alpha like Mark."

"Shut up, you literally have a boyfriend."

"Why, jealous?" Donghyuck gave Taeil a stinky eye.

"You honestly shouldn't complain. You got paired up with Taeyong and he is mad talented.", Donghyuck said when he heard Taeil laughing at him.

"Hey, you want to go to the practice rooms? They have pianos in there, so we could actually play our melodies.", Mark suggested as soon as Donghyuck got out of class with him.

"Sure, I'll find us some snacks and you go look for a free room, yeah?", Donghyuck agreed and Mark nodded. They separated as Donghyuck went to the cafeteria to get them drinks and some sandwiches that the cafeteria lady sold. His phone buzzed and he saw that Mark texted him.

**Mark**

Hey, I found a room.

It's in the music department's basement, second on the right

Room number 220

**Donghyuck**

Great, I got us some sandwiches.

I'll be there right away.

Donghyuck made his way out of the cafeteria and to the music department. He heard someone wolf-whistle at him on the way, what he tried to ignore, but he still pulled his jacket a little tighter around his body. Mark was looking at something on his phone when Donghyuck entered the practice room. He smiled at him before his expression turned worried.

"Did something happen?", the alpha asked looking at Donghyuck.

"Oh, just someone whistled at me on my way here, nothing bad.", Donghyuck played down his unease.

"Jerk. He should know his boundaries.", Mark said non the less which made Donghyuck let out a laugh.

"How did you know?", he then asked the alpha.

"Your scent. It went a little sour, that usually means discomfort.", Mark explained and Donghyuck nodded.

"Were you always good at scent reading?", he asked, honestly curious, as he sat down and got his things ready.

"Kind of? It came naturally to me after my presentation and it works better the more I get to know a person.", Mark answered.

"I always thought it was cool. I'm terrible at it though. My brother tried to teach me once, but I was a hopeless case. Renjun's quite bad at it, too, so I didn't feel too disappointed.", Donghyuck told him and Mark chuckled a bit. "Shall we start then?", Donghyuck added as he pulled out his phone and some music sheets.

As they didn't have a piano at Mark's place they just recorded themselves humming some ideas for melodies. Donghyuck played some of them and Mark tried to recreate them on the piano, so they could write down the notes. Donghyuck had a few sheets of music notes full, as they tried to add some chords to their ideas. They had to follow a distinct structure for the song though, so they had to revise and overthink a lot of their ideas. They made some progress as they munched on their sandwiches, Mark playing the chords they could play next as Donghyuck tried to choose which sounded best, while also thinking ahead what chords they were allowed to use afterwards. After a few hours they seemed to have their first few bars, satisfied with the result. Donghyuck wrote a clean version of their unfinished song on his music sheets and also recorded Mark playing their result of the day.

"What? It's already 7pm? I totally lost track of time.", Mark said a little shocked as he looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, I told Renjun I'd be home by 6.", Donghyuck said as he opened his messaging app. Renjun had actually sent him a few texts.

**Renjun**

Are you still coming home at 6?

I figure you're with Mark till now.

I made some food, so don't eat out...

Mark can have some, too, if he likes

**Donghyuck**

Sorry, yeah I was with Mark. We lost track of time.

And jeez, how much did you cook? Who did you plan to feed?

Renjun

Oh, glad you're alive.

Let Mark walk you home, it's already dark. I'll have the food packed for him.

See ya!

Donghyuck laughed at his friends messages. He looked at Mark.

"Hey, if you walk me home you'll get some of Renjun's premium cooking, if you'd like.", Donghyuck said and Mark's face showed confusion. "I don't know either, really, but it seems like he cooked for a whole family to eat. He asked if you want to take some home.", Donghyuck tried his best to explain.

"Oh, yeah I guess. I was planing on walking you home anyways and you can't say no to free food, right?", Mark said. On their way to Donghyuck's dorm they continued to talk about their song, still feeling inspired.

"Do you wanna come over on Saturday again? I don't have a piano but we could brainstorm for some lyrics.", Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"Sure, I promise I won't wear that perfume again. Actually, I think Renjun threw it in the bin.", Donghyuck joked and Mark laughed.

"A wise decision.", Mark agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll need it anytime soon anyways. This is still fresh and top secret, but Jeno asked him out last Saturday.", Donghyuck told Mark and the alpha looked positively surprised.

"Really? So they are like dating now?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"Makes me feel a little jealous, I wish I had a boyfriend like Jeno.", the omega sighed, and if he were any better at scent reading he would've felt Mark becoming tense at his words. They fell silent after that.

"Do you wanna come upstairs for a while? Or I can bring you the food down, whatever you like.", Donghyuck said as they arrived at the building.

"I can come with you, no need to make you walk upstairs twice.", Mark decided, but if he was being honest he just wanted to spend a few more minutes with the omega.

"Alright then.", Donghyuck said and held the door open for both of them. Mark followed the omega on their way to his room, Donghyuck pulling his keys out as they reached the fifth floor. Donghyuck opened the door and walked in first, pulling off his shoes before gesturing Mark to come inside. To his surprise not only Renjun was in their room, when he found Jeno backhugging his best friend as they laughed at something in the kitchen. Renjun pulled away as soon as he noticed their presence though, ignoring the dirty grin Donghyuck gave him.

"Oh, hey Mark. Thanks for walking Hyuckie home.", Renjun greeted the other alpha that gave him an awkward smile. "I put your food in boxes. I miscalculated the portions a little.", he explained as he went to their kitchen isle. He grabbed the boxes and went to Mark. "Sorry, this must be a bit weird, but I promise I didn't poison it or something.", Renjun said but Mark shook his head.

"No, it's okay, thanks.", he said as he accepted the boxes. Jeno went up to Renjun then, sneaking an arm around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun's temple.

"I'll get going to then. Am I going to see you tomorrow?", he asked his boyfriend at which Renjun nodded with a red face.

"Uhh, I'll go too then, I still need to get home.", Mark said, feeling like an intruder.

"Thanks for the food. Donghyuck...good night.", he said, throwing a last awkward smile at the omega that waved at him in return before leaving their dorm together with Jeno.

"Heard you and Renjun are a thing now.", Mark said as they walked downstairs.

"Yeah, we are. Why, want some advice?", Jeno teased.

"No thanks.", he said, still having some alpha pride in him.

"So, why were you out that late with Mark? Sure you just lost track of time?", Renjun asked.

"Yeah, we just worked on our song. But you have to tell me what you were up to, did we interrupt Jeno and you in something?", Donghyuck asked making Renjun feel flustered. A few hours earlier Renjun went back home alone. He knew Jeno still had a management class that afternoon, but he hadn't seen his boyfriend all day and call him clingy, but he missed him. He rolled around in his bed, scrolling through social media before working a bit on a paper his art professor assigned them to write. Then he had an idea.

**Renjun**

Hey, I was wondering if you wanted do have dinner together? We could cook something together.

Only if you want.

**Jeno**

Hey, sure.

My class ended a few minutes ago, I'll be at the dorms soon.

**Renjun**

We need to pick up some groceries before though.

I can go by myself if you want to rest first.

**Jeno**

No, not a problem. I'll come with you.

I'll knock at your door when I'm ready. I just want to put my stuff away first.

**Renjun**

Okay, I'll wait <3

**Jeno**

<3

Renjun felt himself get giddy like he was in high school all over again. Was that what being in love felt like?

Jeno knocked at his door about 20 minutes later, smiling his best eye-smile.

"Hey, ready to go?", Jeno asked right away as Renjun put on his shoes and got his keys and jacket.

"Yeah, how was class?", Renjun said as he closed the door behind him. Jeno pulled him close to him once again. The alpha became less reserved around him after they became official and Renjun kinda liked the sudden acts of physical affection, although he felt a little overwhelmed at times. Jeno pressed a soft kiss on his head, nuzzling his nose in his hair for a bit.

"It was okay. I got 89% on my essay.", Jeno answered as he pulled away and Renjun felt himself graving the alpha's warmth already.

"Wow, what a smart boyfriend I have.", he said teasingly, his heart still always doing a thing when he heard the word boyfriend. Jeno just smiled. They talked about their lectures mostly while on the way to the grocery store.

"Are you very hungry?", Renjun asked as they entered through the automatic doors.

"Haven't eaten all day.", the alpha admitted. Renjun looked at him worried.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not healthy to skip your meals.", he scolded the alpha.

"I'm sorry, I overslept this morning and then the coach pushed in some extra training in my only break today.", Jeno said, but Renjun was still looking upset.

"Don't be mad, it'll not happen again.", Jeno said and nudged Renjun's side playfully. The omega pouted a bit but nodded.

"So, what did you have in mind for dinner?", the alpha asked.

"I was thinking to have fried vegetables with rice and some chicken?", Renjun suggested.

"Sounds delicious. So what do we need from here?" Renjun mostly lead the way getting some carrots, tomatoes, zucchini and paprika, making Jeno carry the bags. He thought they still had some rice at home, but when he thought about how Jeno didn't have any food today, he grabbed another package, just to be sure. He asked Jeno to help him reach some of the spices this time, glad he didn't have to ask some stranger today. Then they went to get the chicken before Renjun paid at the counter.

"Are we cooking at your place or mine?", Jeno asked as they reached their home.

"Mhh, mine.", Renjun decided and Jeno complied, following Renjun to the fifth floor. He watched as Renjun took of his shoes and placed them neatly in a corner. He followed Renjun's example and set his shoes next to his. He carried the groceries into the kitchen, where Renjun was already preparing for them to cook. He sneakily went up to the omega when he was washing his hands, backhugging him as he intertwined their fingers under the water.

"Jenooo, what are you doing?", Renjun giggled while Jeno washed his hands.

"Shh, let me have this as an excuse to hold your hands.", he whispered into Renjun's ear. The omega turned around and splashed some water from his still wet fingers at the alpha.

"Stop being cheesy and help me cut the vegetables. You must be starving.", he laughed as Jeno flinched a bit, using the opportunity to escape from the alpha's embrace. They worked together continuing their teasing, Renjun maybe cutting up more than needed as he constantly thought at his alpha's empty stomach. He got concerned a little after 6pm, when Donghyuck didn't show up like he told him he would. He sent a short message to his best friend, figuring he was still with Mark. Jeno looked over the food and put it on two plates when everything was ready to be eaten. Renjun got them both forks and a glass of water as Jeno took the plates to the tiny table in front of their sofa. Due to the small space they ended up rather close to each other, not that one of them minded. They ended up cuddling a little bit after they finished their food, Jeno lazily closing his eyes as he burrowed his face in his omega's hair while Renjun rested his head on Jeno's chest listening to his heartbeat. They only got interrupted in their comfortable silence when Renjun's phone rang, telling him he got a new message. Thinking that that must be his best friend he got up from where they were snuggling on the couch, despite Jeno's dissatisfied noises. He was glad Donghyuck was alright, being right in his assumption that he was still with Mark and texted him back.

"Don't fall asleep yet, we still need to do the dishes.", Renjun said to Jeno, who was still lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Renjun made his way over to his overgrown boyfriend, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. It ended up with Jeno pulling him back on the couch, though, Renjun struggling to get out of his arms again.

"Jenooo, we need to clean up. Let me go.", Renjun whined and the alpha let out a sigh, sitting up and standing up in the end.

"I'll wash and you dry?", he asked as he went to the sink. Renjun took place next to him, grabbing a towel, standing so close to each other that their thighs touched. As Renjun put the last knife inside their drawer and put some food for Mark in boxes, he felt Jeno shuffling behind him. The alpha still stood at the sink, smiling evilly at Renjun, showing his wet hands.

"Oh, you want to get revenge?", he asked as he took a step backwards. Jeno began to chase after him, splashing the water at his boyfriend before grabbing him in a backhug and pulling him close. Renjun laughed out loud when they heard the door opening, Mark and Donghyuck stepping inside ending their alone time.

The next day Renjun asked Jeno out for lunch as their lunch times overlapped. Donghyuck, as his second half, went with them, bringing Jaemin along. To his surprise Jeno also wasn't alone when Renjun approached their meeting spot, another tall handsome alpha standing right next to him. He walked up to his boyfriend, who pulled him into a quick hug, before introducing him to the stranger:

"This is Jaehyun, we're studying the same thing, but he is a few semester ahead of me. We usually go out to eat on Wednesdays and he wanted to met you anyways." Renjun smiled at the other alpha - Jaehyun - and nodded at him.

"Hey, I hope it's okay if I join, I don't want to intrude or something.", he said but Renjun just shrugged it off.

"It's okay, I've got two intruders with me as well. These are my friends Donghyuck and Jaemin.", he said and pointed at the two, who waved at him.

"Wow, he's handsome.", Jaemin said in appreciation as he looked at Jaehyun, who only chuckled at him, as if it wasn't the first time someone said that to him at their first meeting.

"What happened to you and Lucas?", Donghyuck asked, boxing the beta in his arm, who looked at Donghyuck in fake hurt.

"What? If he's not going to ask me out officially might as well look around.", he said giving Jaehyun a playful wink. The alpha laughed at the younger one.

"I'm sorry, I already have someone I keep an eye on.", he said and Jaemin pouted.

"Why are all the good ones always taken? Guess I'll just have to ask Lucas out myself, then.", he sighed overdramatic, making them all laugh. Jaehyun was quite nice, Renjun figured, as he paid for all his junior's meals after they ordered. He understood why Jeno befriended him, not only because he seemed really smart and was a great guide, but he also took very good care and was gentle with all of the people around him. He was quite the role model, although he remained silent most of the time, as Jaemin was leading all the conversations happening, being his loud obnoxious self. When they had to go to their respective lectures, he made gagging noises when Jeno gave Renjun a quick goodbye kiss on the forehead, but Donghyuck was quick to pull him away before he could do something else, dragging him to their literature class.

Jeno was already waiting for him in the basement on Thursday when Renjun came down, carrying their laundry basket.

"Good morning, baby.", the alpha said, making Renjun freeze in his steps at the endearment.

"G-good morning.", he stuttered, trying to at least act unaffected, when Jeno went and stopped right in front of him, grabbing onto the other side of his laundry basket.

"You know, I was thinking...there's a new avengers movie coming out Saturday.", he said, leaning a bit over the basket.

"You wanna go watch it together?"

"Like a second date?", Renjun asked looking up to the alpha.

"Third, we went grocery shopping together, too.", Jeno corrected him.

"That already counts as a date for you? I thought you were a romantic.", Renjun joked, making Jeno pout at him.

"Are you saying I'm not romantic enough?", he asked with sad eyes. Renjun put the basket on top of the washing machine next to him before linking his hand behind Jeno's neck, looking him in the eyes.

"You are the most romantic person I know, Jeno.", he said in a serious manner, what made the alpha smile at him in the purest way possible. "Scent me?"

At that Jeno didn't even hesitate a second, pressing his nose in Renjun's neck without a second thought, spreading his scent all over him. "Enough.", Renjun giggled when Jeno started to place kisses on his scent glands again. "Let me do my laundry.", he told the alpha, who let him go with a satisfied smile.

"So, about Saturday..." "Mhh, I'll guess I can fit that in my busy schedule.", Renjun teased as he began working on the machine.

"Great, I'll book the tickets. You can't back out now.", Jeno said happily, before walking upstairs, getting himself ready to walk Renjun to university afterwards. Renjun just shook his head - as if he could ever say no to Jeno.

**Donghyuck**

Hey, Mark!

Maaaaaaark!

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaark.

**Mark**

Sorry, I had class till literally 5 seconds ago. What's up?

**Donghyuck**

Renjun just told me he would be out with Jeno on Saturday.

I thought we could work in my place instead? I have an old keyboard in my room we could use.

**Mark**

Sure!

At what time should I come over?

**Donghyuck**

Renjun's gone at 12, so maybe around that time?

**Mark**

Okay, see you tomorrow!

**Donghyuck**

Good night...

The two best friend found themselves in the library on Friday afternoon, both having plans for the weekend, so they tried to finish all their work today. Renjun sighed a little as he was on page seven of his ten page essay about expressionism in the history of art. To his luck he made friends with another omega in his art class - Yangyang - who was a bit more serious in his studies than Lucas was. Not that Lucas didn't care at all...he was just a procrastinating type of guy, and Renjun needed to get this done today. So he texted the other omega, who recommended him a book directly after he asked, that helped him with his essay. He went up to get it, already hoping he would be tall enough to reach it, as the bookshelves in the library were quite high. To his luck he just couldn't reach it for a few centimeters. He considered jumping for a moment, when he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"Can I help you?" Renjun turned around, facing Jaehyun.

"Oh, I haven't seen you! Yeah, could you please get me 'Art evolution during the centuries'? I can't reach it.", he said to the alpha, who got the book with no problems.

"Doing homework?", he asked as he handed it to Renjun.

"Yeah, I have plans for the weekend, so I have to finish today.", he answered.

"Plans with Jeno?", the other teased and Renjun blushed a little.

"We're going to the cinema on Saturday.", he said honestly and the alpha hummed.

"Have fun then, but be careful. Jeno might look though but he is really sensitive on the inside, I hope you can take good care of him.", Jaehyun said with a nod, before leaving Renjun. Wow, Jaehyun was a really good person looking out for his junior like this, Renjun thought. But he didn't need to worry, as much as Jeno promised to protect Renjun, he wanted to take care of the alpha just as much. When he returned to their table he found Donghyuck still reading the book that he was supposed to read and review for his literature class, although he seemed to be on the last chapter now. Seeing that Renjun went back to his essay as well, hoping to finish it soon, as he had to pick up Jeno from basketball practice at 5pm.

"You're seriously something, Hyuckie.", Renjun laughed as his best friend was cleaning their dorm throughoutly.

"Only because Mark comes over tomorrow?", he asked teasingly, not knowing if the other omega was getting red because he felt embarrassed or because he was exhausted from the intense scrubbing he was doing to their table. Renjun just came back from Jeno's practice, Donghyuck going home first as he forgot his laptop at their dorm and had to write the review of his book with it. Apart from that, Donghyuck didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Shut up and help me or else I won't help you picking your outfit tomorrow.", the younger one threatened, giving Renjun a glare as he continued laughing.

"It's not even dirty here. You need to relax.", he said, sitting down at their couch. Donghyuck stopped scrubbing to look at him.

"I feel like I'm going crazy.", he admitted.

"Because you are." Donghyuck threw his sponge at him. "Hey, hey. It's just the nerves.", Renjun told him as Donghyuck sat down next to him. "It's just Mark, who's coming over, not the queen. You remember, Mark, the nicest person on this planet apparently?" He tickled Donghyuck, trying to ease his nerves.

"Stop it!", the omega giggled as he tried to grab Renjun's wrist. Renjun pulled away, leaving Donghyuck out of breathe.

"So, you're okay now?", he asked.

"I think so? I don't know, I just want him to feel comfortable.", Donghyuck answered.

"Don't worry too much. Otherwise you'll get wrinkles before you turn 30.", Renjun said, which led Donghyuck to flick the others forehead.

"You don't get to talk, you already have a boyfriend who would steal the stars from the sky for you if he could.", Donghyuck pouted.

"I guess I do.", Renjun said smiling at the thought of Jeno.

"Urgh, you're literally so disgusting. Only Jeno is worse than you.", Donghyuck complained as he got up from their couch, ready to sent his review to Jaemin so they could compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you guys are still healthy and safe. Leave me a comment on how you like the story. I know there's not much happening, but hey! I tagged that there's no plot, really. 
> 
> So, uh...yeah...stay happy!


	9. Worrying and wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho! Leave me a comment if you like the story or want to criticize it :3  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Contrary to his threats Donghyuck helped Renjun pick an outfit the next day, letting him wear his favorite pink hoodie. Renjun did his make-up on his own, only putting on some lip balm and mascara. He grabbed his bag and bid goodbye to Donghyuck, who was already impatiently waiting for Mark to arrive. He was supposed to meet Jeno at his dorm, as they wanted to go out for a light lunch before the movie would start at 3:45pm. Jeno told him to come inside for a bit first as he was still getting ready. Renjun took a seat on his couch, before he went to take a look at the pictures around Jeno's wall, waiting for the alpha to come out of the bathroom. He stared a bit longer at a picture that seemed to show Jeno's family, his two siblings and parents standing next to him, smiling at the camera. Jeno seemed to have his eye-smile from his mother, as he noticed the familiar look on her face. Renjun started to feel a little homesick. He envied Jeno for a moment, as his parents lived in the same city and he got to visit them frequently, while his own lived a two hour drive away. He needed to visit them soon, he thought to himself, as Jeno finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ah, you met my family.", he said as he walked up to Renjun.

"You have the same smile as your mother.", Renjun told him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot.", the alpha replied.

"I miss my parents.", Renjun said suddenly, voice sad. He didn't want to mention it in the first place, he knew it would bring the mood down. Jeno pulled him in the now all to familiar backhug, as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I would, too. I don't know how you do it, I would probably cry like a baby if I had to be separated from my family for this long." Renjun giggled a little at his words.

"I guess it's alright because I have Hyuck with me. He's like family to me. I need to visit my parents soon, though.", he said as he leaned back a little. Then Jeno kissed his head once again, before turning him around.

"Let me make you have happy thoughts, okay? I have everything planed for our date today, so you just enjoy yourself, alright?", the alpha said looking at Renjun with determination in his eyes.

"Okay.", Renjun agreed, a small smile already making it back to his face.

"Let's go then, I found the perfect place to have lunch.", Jeno said, taking Renjun's hand as he lead him out of his dorm.

The weather was quite cold as it was nearing December now and Renjun found himself subconsciously getting closer to Jeno as they walked, seeking warmth from his body.

"Sorry, I haven't thought of the weather. It's still half an hour till we get there.", Jeno said as he noticed Renjun shivering next to him.

"It's okay, it's refreshing.", Renjun said with a tough smile. Jeno pulled him closer, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He wanted to keep his omega warm and protect from the cold November wind.

"No, I'm sorry. We're taking the bus to the cinema after this, okay?", he said. Renjun just nodded, not wanting Jeno to feel bad after he planed this date for them already. They made it to the noodle place that Jeno had picked out beforehand.

"I heard they have some amazing ramen here.", Jeno told him as they took a seat. Renjun was just happy alone at the prospect of getting something warm into his stomach to heat him up inside. They ordered their noodles and Jeno began talking about the movie they were about to see, having read some theories online that he wanted to share with Renjun, who wasn't that invested in the avengers story line, but was happy to see Jeno talk so excited about something. The alpha's face turned a little pale as soon as the food arrived though, Renjun looking at him worried, as he excused himself to the bathroom. Renjun waited for him to return before he’d start eating.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale.", he asked showing a worried expression as Jeno took his seat opposite of him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat, before it gets cold.", he replied, showing his eye-smile, that calmed Renjun down a bit as he started to dig in. Jeno only ate a few bites before he put his chopsticks down already. Renjun looked up at that.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? We can go somewhere else if you want to?", he immediately offered, although sad at the thought that that meant he had to leave his delicious noodles behind, that he only got a few bites from.

"No, no! I'm just full, I guess. Eat, I'll just wait for you.", the alpha told him.

"You're sure you’re alright?", he asked once more, but Jeno only smiled and mentioned for him to keep eating. Renjun got back to his meal, although not being able to enjoy it that much anymore. Jeno kept smiling at him though, so he didn't feel that bad for eating in front of him. They resumed their talk, Renjun asking a few questions about the previous movies, so that he could catch up with the story line when they watched the sequel later on. The waitress came up to them after an hour, asking if everything was alright, eyeing Jeno's nearly untouched dish.

"Yeah, everything was just delicious.", Jeno told her, which got him a funny look, but the waitress didn't ask any further. They split the bill and got up to leave. "It's a 10 minute walk to the bus station but then the bus should arrive shortly after.", Jeno told Renjun as they stepped outside, the omega starting to freeze again already. Renjun nodded as they began walking, Jeno pulling him close, and perhaps the cold weather wasn't that bad after all. The bus ride took them around 20 minutes, as the bus made various stops during its drive through the city. But Renjun didn't mind, sitting close to Jeno, resting his head on his shoulder, playing with the alpha’s fingers. He always imagined how it would be to ride the bus with his lover, having seen all the cute scenes in the dramas, but nothing could compare to the way his heart felt content when Jeno pressed another apologizing kiss to his hair, even though Renjun thought there was nothing to be sorry about, as he kept telling the alpha. 

They arrived at the cinema a bit early, Jeno excusing himself to the toilet once again. Renjun kept wandering around, as he waited for Jeno in front of the bathroom door.

"Sorry, I guess I feel very excited for the movie.", he said to Renjun as he took his hand again. They still had some time to spare after they picked up the tickets Jeno reserved for them and getting some popcorn. They started wandering around, taking a look at the little arcade games that were placed around the cinema.

"Oh, look! It's Moomin!", Renjun said as he pulled Jeno to one of the claw machines. "I used to love the show as a kid. Who am I kidding, I still love it.", he told Jeno, eyeing the Moomin plushies inside the machine. He got out some coins from his wallet, wanting to try and get one, but gave up after his third fail. He pouted a little bit disappointed. "These things never work.", he said and wanted to go away, when Jeno pulled out some coins himself.

"Let me try, I'll get one for you.", he said, kneeling down as he put in the coins. Renjun didn't think Jeno would be that competitive but the alpha literally spent minutes trying to get a plushy although he kept failing. He should've known though, Jeno was into sports as well after all. He took a look at his watch, the movie would start soon.

"I appreciate your effort, but if you want to see the movie, we need to go now.", he told his boyfriend gently, who just failed for the seventh time. Jeno looked like he was fighting with himself, but he turned away from the machine eventually.

"Okay, let's go.", he said, grabbing Renjun's hand as they walked to the theater room. A lot of people came to see the premiere as expected for a franchise as popular as the avengers. A boy took their tickets before entering and our lovely couple found themselves surrounded by a bunch of strangers, emitting all kinds of scents. Renjun felt Jeno shuffle quite a bit next to him.

"Are you okay?", he asked worried, but Jeno nodded his head.

"Yeah, just excited for the movie.", Jeno said and before Renjun could ask any further, they got distracted as the movie started with a big explosion. Renjun kept sending Jeno worried glances, as the alpha kept being fidgety, but Jeno's eyes seemed fixated on the huge screen in front of them. About 20 minutes into the movie, Jeno suddenly jumped up, pressing a hand in front of his mouth and running out of the theater, knocking over some other people's popcorn in doing so. Renjun looked at him confused, before he stood up himself, apologizing as he followed him out the door. He went straight to the bathroom as he had an idea where the alpha would've run off to. As he opened the door his assumptions proofed themselves right, as he was met with the obvious smell of throw-up and some heavy panting coming out of one of the stalls. He took careful steps inside the bathroom, stopping in front of the only locked stall.

"Jeno?", he asked as he knocked softly.

"Oh my god, Renjun, why are you here? You shouldn't see-" But Jeno was interrupted by himself, as Renjun heard him throw up once more.

"Jeno? Are you okay? Open the door please.", Renjun asked more alarmed this time.

"Urgh, I'm so sorry, just go back to the movie, I can handle this, it's not that bad.", Jeno said but Renjun was having none of it.

"Jeno, please, you were just vomiting. I'm worried, okay? Please open the door.", he said, desperation in his voice. It seemed to do the trick as he saw the lock turning around. Without a second thought he opened the door, finding Jeno sitting in front of the toilet, breathing heavily. "Oh Jeno, you should've told me you were feeling sick.", he said as he squatted down next to the alpha.

"I'm not sick. I guess I just ate something bad, yesterday.", the alpha explained as Renjun began to stroke his back soothingly. Then Jeno's face went pale again, as he pushed Renjun away and relieved himself once again. Renjun took a step back, before he put his hand down to Jeno's back, trying to calm him down.

"Renjun, I'm so sorry.", Jeno said but Renjun just shushed him. He stood up and hold two of his tissues under the water, before returning to Jeno, who was still sitting on the floor. He wiped his mouth for him with one of them, throwing it in the toilet, before he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the other tissue. Jeno seemed to have calmed down.

"Are you feeling better or do you need to go again?", Renjun asked in what he hoped was a calming voice. Jeno shook his head.

"It's okay now.", he said.

"Can you stand up again?", Renjun asked and Jeno nodded, holding onto Renjun for support as he stood up. He looked at the omega when a realization seemed to hit him.

"I'm so sorry.", he said again and Renjun panicked a little when he saw tears in his eyes.

"No, don't be. It's okay.", he tried to comfort him.

"No, it's not. I ruined our date completely, I made you walk through the cold, then we couldn't enjoy the food together, we had to take the bus and now you can't even see the movie because of me. I didn't even manage to get you that damn plushy!", Jeno said letting his frustration out. Renjun didn't know what else to do, so he just hugged Jeno, the alpha a little bit surprised at his move, but he seemed to relax.

"Jeno, you didn't ruin anything. Walking through the cold only made you pull me closer, and I like being close to you. I always wanted to try taking the bus with my boyfriend and for the rest - I don't care for some food, or movie or some stupid plushy - I care about you. If there is one thing you did wrong today, then that is hiding that you were feeling unwell.", he said to the alpha, before pulling out of the embrace. "Jeno, you are the best boyfriend I could dream of having - look what kind of date you planned out for us today! I couldn't ask for anything more." They exchanged eye contact the whole time, Renjun only shying away when he felt Jeno raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

"You are - so breathtaking, really, Renjun. I guess sometimes the alpha in me comes out a little strong, and I feel like I have to prove myself to you all the time. I genuinely wanted you to have a great time today, especially after you told me about missing your parents. I messed up quite a bit, didn't I? I'm sorry for not telling you I felt sick, I thought I could make it through the day.", Jeno explained looking at Renjun with pure adoration his his eyes.

"Well next time...just tell me. You've already proved to me that you are a good alpha for me. No need to want to keep impressing me.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded.

"I promise, from now on I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you.", he said and Renjun laughed a bit.

"A 100 percent? I'm not sure if I want to know all of that.", he teased and Jeno flicked his head carefully. "Let's get you home, you need to rest.", Renjun said pulling Jeno out of the bathroom.

Jeno began looking pale once again when they took the bus back, the road being a bit bumpy and the driver speeding dangerously fast, as he was late on his schedule. Renjun just hoped that Jeno could keep it in till they were at least outside the bus. Jeno seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he stormed out of the bus, rushing to the nearest trash can, vomiting once more as soon as they reached their stop. Renjun just stood there awkwardly, trying to soothe the alpha by rubbing his neck, glaring at everybody who dared to look at his alpha in a funny way. Jeno stood up straight again after feeling like he was good to go.

"This is the most embarrassing moment in my life.", he told Renjun as he tried to hide behind the omega, which wasn't a huge success as Jeno was way bigger then him.

"You already forgot about your presentation?", Renjun teased him and Jeno whined, shoving Renjun a little bit. They were both glad when they reach Jeno's dorm, Renjun inviting himself in. "How about you take a warm shower and I'll make you some tea?", he suggested and Jeno nodded, already taking off to the bathroom, while Renjun went to make himself useful in the kitchen.

"Uh, Renjun, sorry I have to ask you this, but could you maybe get me some fresh clothes form the cupboard in my bedroom? Only if you're comfortable with it.", he heard Jeno call from the bathroom after he finished his shower.

Renjun's face burned up as he shouted back: "Y-yeah. It's fine." With nervous steps he made his way to Jeno's bedroom. As soon as he stepped inside he could smell Jeno from all the corners of his room. He hurried to get the clothes, feeling his face heat up even more when he grabbed one of Jeno's boxers. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Urm, I got your clothes.", he mumbled. He heard Jeno shuffle inside.

"Just lay them outside the door, I'll get them.", he told him and Renjun put them down carefully. He heard the water boil and hurried back to the kitchen, to make the tea. Jeno stepped out of the bath a few minutes later in the T-Shirt and sweatpants that Renjun picked for him. He went for the bedroom straight away, throwing himself in the bed and getting under the covers. Renjun watched him from afar, before taking the tea and following him. Jeno looked exhausted as he stepped inside and Renjun tried not to get too worked up at the thought that he was currently in an alpha’s bedroom with an alpha - that was his boyfriend. Holy. He set the tea down on the bedside table, stroking through Jeno's hair as he sat down on the side of his bed. He watched the alpha relax for a few minutes before he took a look at the watch. It was already quite late.

"I'm going to head to my room now, okay? You better sleep now so that you feel better tomorrow.", Renjun whispered to Jeno, who was already half asleep anyways.

Mark arrived at the omegas room around ten past twelve, being greeted by a smiling Donghyuck, who told him to put his shoes next to the others.

"It's a little smaller than your room, but i hope you feel comfortable.", Donghyuck said as Mark stepped inside, waiting for the alpha's reaction anxiously. Maybe he should've cleaned the windows.

"No, it's quite cozy, I like it.", Mark said. Donghyuck felt relieved, but also thought that Renjun might be right and he's actually gone crazy. Why did he care so much?

"Err, you can sit down. What do you want to drink?", Donghyuck asked, trying to be a good host.

"Uh, water is fine.", Mark said, taking a seat at the small couch. Donghyuck had already put his old keyboard on the table, not leaving much room for anything else. The omega got two glasses of water before he walked to Mark, who was struggling to find a place to put his notes down.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry, I know there is not much space here.", Donghyuck apologized.

"No, it's fine. You have the clean version of our song written down? Then we don't need these.", he said holding up his notes as Donghyuck gave him his glass.

"Yeah, I'll go get it.", the omega said, quickly getting the sheet. He put it on the music stand attached to the keyboard before sitting down next to Mark. They started by listening to their result of the last time, brainstorming for some ideas to finish the melody. They picked up right where they left on Tuesday afternoon, Mark still in charge of playing the chords while Donghyuck wrote down what they decided on. Now that they knew how to go about it, they were progressing much faster, having already 70 seconds for the song with melodies and chords. The song should be around 90 seconds long, so they had more than half already done. They decided to take a quick break, Donghyuck had cut up some fruits that they were snacking on.

"Do you have any idea for lyrics already?", Mark asked as he finished his apple slice. Donghyuck pulled his knees to his chest, leaning against the armrest of the couch.

"Actually, I thought about a theme.", he said.

"Like an overall topic for the song?", Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"I read a book for my literature class the other day. It was about a boy who met a woman at a really young age, and that meeting affected him for the rest of his life. It made me think that even small things can have a huge effect on someones life.", he said and Mark looked at him confused. "The book had quite a negative undertone to it and our song sounds a little too bright for that. So I thought we could turn the theme positive. Like...okay, so for example you see someone help another person and that makes you think that maybe you should also help other people, too.", he tried to explain.

"So a song about helping other people?", Mark asked, still not getting it fully.

"No, more about self growth, I guess. Like...maybe someday you meet someone special and you try to become a better person for them but also for yourself.", Donghyuck explained.

"That is...quite an interesting theme, but I think it fits and you can write nice lyrics for it.", Mark said and Donghyuck beamed at him.

"You think so? It was only a thought, so if you don't like it we can write about something else.", he said.

"No, I think it's good. I like it.", Mark said and Donghyuck didn't know why Mark's approval made him so happy. They began writing the lyrics but got stuck somewhere in the middle. The sun was already setting and Donghyuck felt his brain get mushy.

"Let's stop here for today, yeah? I'll write a clean version for this tomorrow, okay?", Donghyuck asked and Mark nodded.

"Should we record it one time though? With you singing the lyrics and all?", Mark suggested. Donghyuck felt himself getting flustered suddenly. If he was confident in one thing then that was his voice - he knew he could sing. But suddenly singing in front of Mark like this...he was nervous. Mark sensed his hesitation. "You don't have to, I just thought we could try...", he said.

"No, it's okay. Don't expect too much though, I didn't warm up.", Donghyuck interrupted and Mark smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine.", he encouraged him, which only made it worse, but Donghyuck couldn't back out now. Mark pressed the recording button on his phone, looking at Donghyuck before breathing in as a sign to start. It wasn't perfect yet, but Mark couldn't help but feel mesmerized at the sound of the omega’s voice, almost forgetting to play the chords himself. Donghyuck made a mistake at the end, getting the still unfamiliar melody wrong and began to laugh at himself. "Well, that was a fail.", he said when Mark stopped the recording. "I swear I can sing better than this.", he added.

"I thought it was nice. I really like your voice, it's very unique. I might want to borrow it for some of my producing classes.", he told the omega and Donghyuck's eyes went wide.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Nah, I'm just joking.", the alpha teased an Donghyuck threw a pillow at him. Suddenly a tense silence filled the room. Mark threw a glance at the clock. It was his time to leave if they weren't working anymore, but somehow he didn't want to.

"Do you...want to stay for a while? We could watch a series if you’d like.", Donghyuck asked quietly, afraid to look at the alpha.

"Y-yeah. If you don't have anything else to do tonight.", he answered and Donghyuck smiled relieved.

"No, you can stay for a bit. Renjun's not even home yet.", he said, already getting up to grab his laptop from his room. "Do you want to watch something in particular?", he asked as he sat down again and opened Netflix.

"Oh no, you can choose.", Mark replied like the nice guy he was. Donghyuck looked through his account a bit before deciding on a series.

"Do you know this one?", he asked Mark.

"I've heard of it but I never really watched it myself.", the alpha admitted.

"Oh, you need to, it so heartwarming and funny.", Donghyuck said as he opened the first episode. He put the laptop in his lap as the keyboard was still occupying the table and got a little closer to Mark, so the alpha could watch comfortably. His heart skipped a few beats whenever he heard Mark laugh a little at the show, and their closeness did the red color in his face no favor either, although he would never admit that. He tried to relax and let his body lean onto the alpha more. He looked at Mark, trying to see if he was uncomfortable with this kind of skinship, but the other didn't even seem to notice as he was focusing on the show. Donghyuck smiled a little, feeling hot all over his body with just their arms pressed together, when Mark made a move, stretched his arm into the air and let it fall over his shoulder. Donghyuck tried hard to stop himself from hyperventilating, his heart beating like it was about to burst free from his rips out into the world and right into Mark's arms. They were three episodes in when they heard a key shuffling, Renjun coming inside looking exhausted. The older omega gave them a short look as Mark was quick to remove his arm from Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Wow, you look like you went through hell and back, was the date that bad?", Donghyuck asked as he got a look at his best friend instead of a greeting.

"I mean, I guess from an objective point of few...but I don't think so...I'll tell you later, just let me take a shower real quick, okay?", Renjun said and was about to go, before he turned around, looking at Mark. "Oh, good evening Mark.", he said with a nod and the older one just smiled awkwardly. Renjun proceeded to take his shower, what Mark took at his cue to leave.

"Uh, I guess I'll go then. Are we working on this together next Tuesday afternoon again?", Mark said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm free.", Donghyuck answered, walking the alpha to the door.

"Okay, have a good night then.", Mark said as he put on his shoes and stepped outside.

"Get home safely.", Donghyuck said and waved a little as he watched Mark walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment on how you liked the chapter :3


	10. Run over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's almost been a week since I updated! I hope you're still reading! This time it's an extra long chapter, enjoy!

Sunday Sicheng invited them out with his dance team again. Renjun was still a little worried about Jeno, but calmed down when he texted him that his mother had picked him up at his dorm and that he got all the care he needed. It was nice to see all of Sicheng's friends again and they seemed to be happy to see the two omegas, too. They met up at their dance practice room. Donghyuck and Renjun were impressed over and over again at how fluently all of them moved to the music. When they took a break from an intense choreography Ten seemed to be the first one to pick up the change in Renjun's scent.

"Huh, Renjun, you smell different today?", he asked, getting a little closer as Renjun blushed. Donghyuck giggled.

"That's because he has a personal scenter now.", he said teasingly.

"What? You got a boyfriend?", Jungwoo asked as he sat down on the floor, taking the bottle of water that the omega was handing him. Renjun nodded and Yuta wished an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"They all grow up so fast.", he said theatrically.

"His boyfriend's nice though, he is a basketball player.", Sicheng provided them with more information.

"Not bad.", Ten said with a look of approval. Jisung was the only one that kept quiet about the dating issue, which Renjun was thankful for. After the team finished up their practice they decided to go bowling, Chenle joining them on the way, and Renjun thought that him and Jisung might have a thing going on. But he didn't want to pry, because Jisung didn't either, so he just shut his mouth. Renjun teamed up with Sicheng during bowling and they made second place after Yuta and Jungwoo. Donghyuck and Ten lost, because they couldn't stop bickering with each other, insulting the other one playfully whenever it was the their turn and really - it was quite entertaining to watch.

"This kid, I can't with it.", Ten said as Donghyuck snatched his drink from him, giving the older a teasing wink. Renjun was just glad that they found friends this quickly, feeling comfortable already after spending a short time together. As they wrapped up the game, all ready to go home now, Ten pulled him to the side, handing him his phone.

"Hey, I need you to tell me more about that boyfriend of yours, gotta make sure your in good hands.", he told him as Renjun typed in his number. "Plus, you need to give me Donghyuck's number, but don't tell him it's me. I need to get some sense in this kid.", he added with an evil smile and Renjun just giggled while he sent Ten Donghyuck's contact. "Pleasure making business with you.", the older omega said before winking and saying goodbye to everyone before he left. When Donghyuck asked him why he was getting strange texts from a 'haunting spirit', telling him he needs to follow his orders or his hair will fall out at the age of 21, Renjun didn't say a word and just enjoyed the show.

"How do you feel?", Renjun asked his boyfriend first thing in the morning as they met downstairs on Monday.

"I'm feeling great. I was actually alright yesterday, but my mum insisted on taking me home.", Jeno said, giving Renjun a quick kiss on his hair as usual when they met each other.

"I'm glad you're feeling better.", the omega said, intertwining their fingers as they stepped out of the building. The weather was still cold, so he was glad when Jeno pulled him close again. The first day of December didn't show any mercy on them.

"Renjun, I have something to tell you.", Jeno said with a sudden seriousness in his tone. Renjun looked at him concerned.

"What is it? Are you feeling sick again?", he asked immediately.

"No, it's just...our first game is coming up on Saturday and our coach set extra practices every free hour I have. I guess I won't be able to see you much this week.", he explained and Renjun felt his heart drop a little. Then he gave him a tough smile.

"It's okay. You just concentrate on the game, it's just a week.", he said but Jeno still looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make our last date up to you, but I guess I can't now.", he said.

"Don't be sad, we still have time after the game, right? Or are you planing on breaking up with me before that?", Renjun joked, trying to cheer the alpha up.

"What? No, I'm not planning on breaking up with you anytime soon.", the alphas voice was a little bit more serious than Renjun expected. "In fact, I'm planning on marrying you already.", he then added in a more lighthearted manner, making Renjun turn red. There was his teasing Jeno back.

"Yah, don't get ahead of yourself.", he told him but Jeno would only smile his eye-smile and Renjun melted away. He was such a goner already.

"Did you hear? We have to have this ready on Friday now!", Mark said as he went into the practice room Donghyuck texted him was free. The omega looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, I just read the e-mail. Guess we need to stay late today?", he replied.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll finish otherwise. But we made a lot of progress last time already.", Mark said as he let himself fall on the chair next to the piano.

"I actually thought about what you told me last time for the theme of the song...and I finished the lyrics. But you better look over them, we can still change them.", Mark said as he pulled out a note book, handing it to Donghyuck. He read the words in silence, suddenly feeling touched that Mark thought about his idea that much. And not only that, he put what Donghyuck struggled to explain on that day in a few lines, hitting it right on the point. He looked at Mark who was studying his reaction carefully.

"Yeah, they are nice. You are quite good at this, and I thought I was the literature student.", Donghyuck said and Mark smiled at him like he hung the stars and the moon.

"You gave me the inspiration. I could've never come up with a theme that deep.", Mark said and now it was Donghyuck's turn to smile. They continued working, finishing their song at a length of 82 seconds, before they revised it, making some changes, adding a rhythm to the chords and so on. The final song was ready when the sun had already set and the moon was high on the night sky. Donghyuck got them some snacks from the cafeteria and they took a small break before they started to actually practice the song. Neither of them was a professional at the piano, so Mark struggled a little to play the chords in rhythm, while Donghyuck continued to do vocal warm-ups and tried to remember the lyrics. It took them a while to get everything to match up perfectly, but after they got one decent recording that they would listen to till Friday as a reference, they called it quits for the day. When Donghyuck looked at his phone he was shocked to see that it was already nearing 10pm. Mark packed his things and walked out the room, yawning a little.

"Come, it's late. I'll walk you home.", he said with a tired voice. Donghyuck felt guilty making the older walk an extra mile just because of him.

"No, today you don't need to. You worked hard and you're obviously tired. Just go home already tonight.", he told the alpha.

"Don't be stubborn with me right now, please. I just want to get you home safe, otherwise I couldn't even close an eye worrying about you.", Mark said and Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat at his words. Why was he feeling restless all of a sudden?

"I'll be fine, you really don't have to do things like that all the time, remember? You should be selfish once in a while, too, right?", Donghyuck still tried to convince the older to just walk home already.

"Me wanting to walk you home is me being selfish.", said Mark in a serious voice and Donghyuck was taken aback by the sudden intensiveness. Before he could say anything else the alpha walked ahead. "Are you coming? Or do I have to carry you?", he heard Mark call after him and he hurried to catch up with him.

They walked in silence, Donghyuck still deep in thought what Mark meant with those words, when they already arrived at his dorm.

"Thanks for walking me home. Now get home fast and get some rest.", he said to the alpha and Mark nodded.

"You too. See you on Friday." And away he went, leaving Donghyuck as clueless as before.

Renjun didn't think he could feel that miserable because of an alpha. But when Jeno meant he wouldn't have much time to see him during the week, he really meant it. He didn't see a glimpse of Jeno the whole week, only texting a little, but mostly he got short replies, because Jeno was either tired from practice or had to get back to it in a minute. Renjun didn't think you could feel Jeno-deprived but that was exactly what he was feeling. Jeno wasn't there on Tuesday to spent his evening with him, wasn't there on Wednesday to get lunch together, he wasn't even there on Thursday morning to do the laundry, let alone walk him to university after. That was the point where Renjun couldn't take it any longer. He really wanted to let Jeno have this week to fully concentrate on his practice, but he could no longer handle the distance anymore. He thought he could avoid seeing him if he just went to bed early, it would only be two more Jeno-less days, and he even wore in his hoodie. But it somehow wasn't enough anymore, when it usually always calmed him down. He tossed in his bed looking at the clock. 9:42pm. Till now and no longer. He told Donghyuck who was scrolling through his phone that he would be gone for a little while and stood up.

"Oh, finally gave up and go to see him? This late? Renjun, I'm shocked!", Donghyuck saw right through him, with his everlasting teasing smile. But he didn't pay it any mind, just slipping in some pair of slippers and making his way downstairs. He knocked softly on Jeno's door, before he realized what he was actually doing. He just came to his alpha’s room late at night, wearing his hoodie and feeling way too lonely. But now it was too late to back off and if he was being true to himself, he didn't even want to. He just wanted to see Jeno again, smell Jeno again. And then the door opened. And there he was. Jeno. Just coming from taking a shower, hair still a little wet. And without further ado Renjun threw himself into his arms, letting himself be close to the alpha even just for a few seconds. Jeno was a bit surprised but let his hands hold Renjun's waist, caressing his back gently. After a few seconds Renjun pulled away.

"I'm sorry for just showing up here this late. I will leave right away, I just wanted to see you because I missed you like crazy even if we haven't seen each other only for a few days. I'm sorry, I'll let you rest now.", he told Jeno and was about to turn around, but Jeno was faster.

"Wait, please. I missed you, too. Please, stay for a bit?" And who was Renjun to say no to that and he let himself be dragged inside. They both took a seat on Jeno's couch, Jeno pushing them to lay down as he spooned Renjun from behind, hiding his nose in his hair. They laid like that silently for a while, drowning in each others company as if they hadn't seen one another in years. Then Jeno began to move slightly, his nose and lips went down to Renjun's neck, leaving a feather light kisses right in the middle of his neck, before he pressed another one on Renjun's shoulder.

"Do you like my hoodie this much? I can lend you more if you'd like, i love seeing you in it.", Jeno whispered, before pressing another kiss on Renjun's shoulder. Renjun whined softly, turning around in Jeno's embrace. He looked the alpha in his eyes when a thought crossed his mind, that has been in the back of his head for a while now.

"Jeno, do you want to be scented by me too?", he asked and Jeno suddenly sat up straight.

"A-are you serious?", he asked, a quiver in his voice. Renjun nodded, sitting up himself now. He slowly climbed into the alphas lap, looking in his eyes with determination before nuzzling his neck, rubbing his scent into Jeno's scent glands. Jeno's scent was so intense at this part of his body, he noticed, his brain getting mushy. Jeno growled quietly and Renjun was so deep in his headspace, he didn't even realize he was getting slick. Jeno did though, suddenly turning them around, pushing Renjun underneath him and pressing his face into his omegas neck in return. Renjun moaned softly, head still in the clouds, when he suddenly felt something hard brushing against his thighs. Just realizing what kind of situation they were in he pushed the alpha away, avoiding to look at Jeno's obvious hard-on, when he finally felt the all to familiar wetness in his pants. He jumped off the couch like he burned himself, looking mortified as he found traces of his own slick on Jeno's pants.

"I-I'm sorry.", he stuttered.

"Don't be, I obviously don't mind. Shit, Renjun, you smell so good.", Jeno panted, still a little bit riled up.

"You better go before I can't control myself any longer.", Jeno said, half joking but also half serious. Renjun nodded, he couldn't prevent his eyes from wandering down Jeno's body, stopping at the tent in his pants. He felt his face burning up - he did that?

"I'll see you at your game on Saturday.", he said before basically escaping from the black hole that was Lee Jeno. 

He ignored Donghyuck choking on his own spit as he came back to their dorm, covered in slick and Jeno's scent and went to bed right away. He probably still wouldn't be able to sleep, but at least the hoodie smelled like Jeno again.

Donghyuck knew today would be a long day. His music teacher rescheduled their song presentations from Wednesday next week to this Friday, as the professor couldn't be there next week but needed to give them their marks before the Christmas holidays. The presentations were set for after the lecture and Donghyuck knew with around 40 people in his music class they wouldn't be done before 6pm. He had practiced their song with Renjun all of Wendensday afternoon and texted with Mark frequently to ask for tips to improve his singing. He even had a short practice session with Taeil on Thursday, who was just a vocal god and helped him out a lot.

"But don't be too pressured about it. It's more about the theoretical aspect of the song and not about the performance. I heard some of the groups didn't even put vocals in their song at all.", the older said as they left one of the practice rooms. Donghyuck knew that but he still didn’t want to mess up on the first song he ever wrote with Mark. He told Renjun that he would come home late today, when they got ready together in the morning.

"It's okay, Jeno has practice till late today, too, so I made plans with Yangyang and Lucas to go to the cinema.", Renjun told him. "I wanted to ask you to come along but I guess that’s unnecessary now." Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah, we'll probably need all afternoon to listen to all of the songs, the professor probably wants us to analyze all of them, too.", Donghyuck sighed, already feeling exhausted at the thought of it. "Bother Lucas a little bit for me, I want to know what's up with him and Jaemin.", he added with a smirk.

"Oh you bet I will.", Renjun answered, being equally as curious but less obvious about it. They walked to university together, having their general education class first, before they separated into music and art. Donghyuck smiled a little at Mark as he walked past him to get to his seat next to Taeil. The alpha smiled back before he turned to Taeyong, who asked him something. Taeil let out a sigh when Donghyuck took his seat.

"I planned to go out with my boyfriend today. No I'm stuck in class all afternoon.", he said after seeing Donghyuck’s questioning look. He laughed a little at the others dramatic act.

"You'll survive. It's just one afternoon.", he said getting out his notes as the professor came in and started the lecture. After their usual class was over they all got half an hour to prepare for their presentations. Taeil was too lazy to move and mentioned for Taeyong to come to him. Donghyuck stood up to offer Taeyong his place next to the older.

"Wait, wanna do some vocal runs together first?", Taeil stopped Donghyuck as the omega wanted to make his way to Mark.

"Oh yeah, that'll be great." They both took a glance at Taeyong.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll just go through the chords again.", the alpha said. Donghyuck looked for Mark and made some gestures to him to tell him he would practice with Taeil a little first. Although he didn't know how, but Mark seemed to understand, as the alpha went to search for a piano to practice the chords. After around ten minutes of warming up, Taeyong throwing them weird looks when they made some strange noises, he decided it would be enough for today’s purpose and went over to Mark, who got himself a keyboard that he plugged in in a corner of the room. Their whole lecture room was filled with noise at this point, all of them warming up and getting some last minute practice. Mark smiled at him as he sat down next to the alpha.

"Nervous?", he asked.

"Maybe a little.", Donghyuck admitted showing the alpha his shaking hands.

"It'll be fine.", the alpha tried to reassure him. They went through their song a few times before the professor reentered the room and told them to be quiet, as they would start with the presentation now. As Taeyong didn't show any signs to get back to his original place, Donghyuck decided to stay next to Mark, as they were a group anyways. They were called to the front where a piano was being placed for them in the order they had entered their names on the list. Donghyuck chuckled a little when he saw Taeil groan. He and Taeyong would be the last one to present as they both were sick the day the list went around. The groups before them weren't bad, Donghyuck thought, but he also thought that Mark and him did a little better. It wasn't a competition, really, but he still felt a little proud that they managed to write such a good song. The professor made them review all of the songs, asking if they saw any mistakes in the arrangement as he projected the notes to the screen. Most of them did the task correct though, with only minor errors here and there. Sometimes the professor gave downstrokes for missing creativity, asking why the song was so short or why they didn't think to put lyrics. When it was his and Mark's turn finally, it was late afternoon already, the discussions dragging each performance out. Donghyuck went to hand the professor their music sheet, that he projected right after, already checking for mistakes. Mark had sat down at the piano when he went to stand next to him. His hands were still shaking, but the alpha gave him a calming look that told him that they'd be okay. Mark pressed the first keys, letting Donghyuck find his confidence as they got through the song without messing up. The mandatory applause of their classmates let Donghyuck finally breathe again, smiling when Taeil gave him a thumbs up and Taeyong sent them an impressed look. The discussion was ended quickly as there weren't really any flaws to point out, the professor praising them for their creative theme, before giving them a 96%, as their song was well rounded in itself, but shorter than the 90 seconds they were assigned to fill. Donghyuck turned to Mark to give him a high five as they sat down next to each other. The alpha compiled, smiling satisfied at their good result. After them it would be ten more groups and the sun started setting slowly. The professor noticed the students lack of motivation and cut most of the discussions shorter after that.

The clock hit 8:00pm when it was finally Taeil and Taeyong’s turn to walk up. Taeil was obviously done with the day already, wanting to just get it over with as he rushed to give the professor the music sheet. But they weren't wrong when they said that the best always comes last. Taeil slayed the song, Taeyong not having to do much with the piano, as the omega attracted all the attention on him. Even the professor looked impressed withs. Donghyuck saw Taeil pack his vocals and gave them lot's of praise for coming up with such a great arrangement. He had mercy with his tired class as he just gave the both of them a 100%, sparing any discussion before ending the clasing up his stuff, saying a quick goodbye to him, before he left the room as the first person to get out of class. Donghyuck went over to Taeyong, as he still had most of his stuff at his usual seat.

"Hey, your song was great, you totally deserved that 100%.", Donghyuck complimented him.

"Thanks, yours was not bad either.", the alpha said smiling.

"You have a really unique voice.", he added.

"Thanks, but no one can compare to Taeil.", Donghyuck said.

"Well, he wants to become a vocal coach, he has to be great, right?", Taeyong shrugged, shouldering his bag.

"I have to leave now, but I think Mark's still waiting for you. So get home safe.", the older told him as he left Donghyuck to pack his things alone.

"Bye.", Donghyuck nodded finishing to pack up himself.

The older was right, Mark was really still waiting for him. The alpha was leaning against a wall outside their lecture room, only looking up from his phone when he saw Donghyuck approaching.

"Hey, I thought I'd walk you home, it's dark already.", the alpha offered. Donghyuck just nodded, knowing it wouldn't change anything to argue.

"Thanks for agreeing to work with me on the song, by the way. I know you wanted to partner up with Taeil at first.", Mark started the conversation as they made their way out of university.

"What? I'd have to thank you, you did a great job at learning the song on the piano.", Donghyuck said.

"Let's just say that we're a great team.", Mark replied and to that Donghyuck could agree.

"It's kind of memorable, right? I mean, it's our first song together.", Donghyuck let out his thoughts.

"Our first? S you want to write more songs with me?", Mark asked.

"I mean, we might...in the future, you know? We still gonna be in the same music class.", Donghyuck said, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"I guess writing a song is always kind of special.", Mark said smiling at Donghyuck. "And I'd be glad to work with you on one again.", he added, making Donghyuck look away to hide his blush. Suddenly they heard a ring and shouting behind them, making Donghyuck turn around surprised. It all happened so fast, his brain couldn't even comprehend what was going on that quickly. He felt himself being pushed to the side before he heard a scary scream of pain next to him, Mark laying on the ground. The two culprits just rode away with their bikes, only decent enough to shout a 'Sorry' as they disappeared into the night. Donghyuck felt himself getting angry, what quickly turned into panic when he saw Mark still on the ground, hissing in pain.

"Oh shit, Mark, are you okay?", he asked worried, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, it's just my leg. They hit me quite badly, one of them drove above it, I think.", the alpha said, but he was obviously in more pain that he wanted to show Donghyuck.

"Oh shit, can you walk? Should I call an ambulance? We need to go to the hospital, what if anything is broken?", Donghyuck said, still panicking at the situation.

"Donghyuck - Hyuckie, calm down. I'm fine. No need to call an ambulance.", Mark told him in a calming voice and Donghyuck would normally have blushed - because did Mark just call him Hyuckie? - if he still wasn't so in panic.

"Oh Mark, this is all my fault, why did you push me away?", he asked, and felt himself tearing up.

"Hyuck, calm down. Hey, look at me.", Mark said as he took the omega's hand in his and looked him into the eyes. "I'm just glad you're fine. I can't let you get hurt." At that Donghyuck seemed to calm down a little, only to panic again when Mark tried to get up and winced in pain.

"Oh my god, Mark, you're in pain. We need to go to the hospital.", he said, trying to support the alpha as he got up to his feet. He felt his heart clench when he saw Mark standing on one foot completely, holding onto him for balance. "I'm so sorry, I would've been the one who'd been hit if you didn't pull me away.", he apologized.

"Nah, like I told you, I can't let you get hurt. You didn't know I was going to push you away, it's not your fault. If anyone is guilty, then it's these two jerks who just rode away.", Mark said, stroking through Donghyuck's hair carefully to calm him down. The omega nodded, trying to get his head together. "We still need to get you to the hospital.

Let me call you a cap, you can't walk like this.", he gathered his last reasonable brain cells. "Please Mark, I won't calm down before I know a doctor took a look at your leg.", Donghyuck said when Mark looked like he wanted to protest. The alpha sighed but nodded. The younger was probably right, and the pain in his leg wasn't really bearable any longer.

He let himself be manhandled into the cab, the driver looking at them concerned when Donghyuck told her to drive to a hospital in the fastest way possible. She didn't pry any further and just drove them there silently. She helped Donghyuck to get Mark out of the car, though, as the alpha couldn't manage to do so himself. He leaned onto Donghyuck's shoulder once again as he hopped to the emergency department. They were greeted by a receptionist and told to wait a little as the doctor was with another patient right now. The pair nodded, taking the papers to fill out with them as they took a seat. Donghyuck was still worried and tried to ease Mark's pain by rubbing his back to distract him from his leg. They waited for a good 20 minutes when an old lady came into the room, looking pale and like she would faint any moment. Mark let her see the doctor first when the woman in charge came to the waiting room five minutes later. They didn't know how long it took before the doctor came out again and told Mark she now had time for him. But just when Mark wanted to get up someone was carried in, bleeding heavily from his head, so Mark understood when the doctor asked if he could wait a little longer. Mark only nodded. Yeah, he was in pain, but it was nothing life threatening and the bleeding did look quite dangerous. So he let himself fall back into his chair, Donghyuck still rubbing his back as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore his leg.

"They should have more than one doctor to be in charge of the emergency department. It's a big city, accidents happen all the time.", Donghyuck complained quietly.

"They’re probably doing the best they can. Doctors need breaks, too, Hyuck.", Mark told him.

"You're too nice for your own good, Mark.", Donghyuck sighed, leaning his head against Mark's arm.

"You know, I still feel guilty for letting you push me out of the way." Mark just chuckled as he stroked his fingers through the omegas hair once again.

"Don't be. I made that choice, not you.", the alpha said. After what seemed to be another 30 minutes the doctor came back to the waiting area.

"I'm sorry for the wait and the trouble, we're a little understaffed this night. I'll have time for you now.", she told them, waiting for them to follow her to the examining room. Donghyuck helped Mark stand up, supporting Mark's balance as they followed the beta doctor to her room.

"Take a seat.", she told Mark before sitting down behind a computer herself. "Your name is?",

"Mark Lee, uh, I already filled out the papers.", he told her and handed the papers over.

"Oh, that's good.", she smiled at him, concentrating on tying Mark's information into the computer. Then her eyes went to Donghyuck, who was standing awkwardly next to the alpha, not knowing what to do with himself. "Are you his...?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm Lee Donghyuck, a friend, I brought him here.", he answered her unfinished question.

"Aha, are you okay with him staying here while I try to help you?", the doctor asked Mark.

"Yeah, yeah.", Mark said and the doctor smiled, gesturing Donghyuck to sit down on a chair in the corner.

"So, Mr. Lee, what happened?", she asked, rolling over with her chair to sit in front of Mark.

"Uh, I got run over by some bikes, they hit my leg badly, I think.", he explained to her and the doctor nodded.

"This one?", she asked, touching the left one, nodding again when Mark hissed in pain. "Can I roll up your pants a little, so I can see?", she asked and Mark nodded. "I'll be careful.", she said, touching his jeans and pulling them up. Mark's expressions weren't good, but he endured it. Donghyuck winced when he saw the purple bruises over Mark's leg, which made the doctor give him a sympathetic smile. She proceeded to examine Mark's leg further.

"Good news is, that it's not broken.", she told him after a while. "But you should not overexert yourself the next couple days. You got hit pretty harshly and should rest your leg. I'll get you something for the pain.", she said and Mark sighed in relief. "Here, this is a cream you should apply every few hours, it helps with the bruising and weakens the pain. If it hurts too badly you can also take some pain relievers.", she told him after she got back from getting something out of the storage room. Then she turned to Donghyuck.

"Make sure your friend gets home and rests his leg a lot.", she said with a stern voice and the omega nodded. She helped Mark get up and Donghyuck was right on his side to support the taller again. "Can you help him out?", she asked and Donghyuck took over Mark wordlessly, helping him step out the room. They limped there way out of the hospital and Donghyuck told Mark to sit down on a bench while he called for another cab. "

Thank you for taking me to the hospital.", Mark said after Donghyuck got off his phone.

"It's okay, I knew you were in more pain than you wanted to admit.", the omega said.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way.", Donghyuck said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, it would've hurt more to see you in pain than being hurt myself.", he told the omega.

They sat there in silence until the cab drove up, Donghyuck telling the driver Mark's address before he helped the alpha in his seat. They got off together at Mark's place, Donghyuck once again supporting Mark on his way. He unlocked the door to the building and they got on the elevator, riding up to the fourth floor. Mark hobbled his way to his room with Donghyuck’s help. The omega only let go of Mark when the taller fell down on his couch, sighing exhausted and looking all too tired, rubbing his eyes. It was kinda cute.

Donghyuck shuffled awkwardly on his feet, watching Mark on the sofa.

"Uh, I'll get going then. Do what the doctor told you and get lots of rest. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?", he said, although a little scared to walk home alone at 1pm. He caused Mark enough trouble for the day, though, so he wanted to let the alpha get his well deserved sleep. Mark sat up at his words, looking alarmed.

"You really want to go home alone at this time?", he asked with a serious voice.

"Well, I need to get home somehow, you can obviously not walk with me right now, and I don't really have money to call another cab. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a 20 minute walk.", he said and tried to give Mark a smile.

"Donghyuck you can't be serious about this.", the alpha said.

"Why not? You need to rest and I-"

"I'm not letting you.", Mark interrupted him.

"W-what?", he asked, confused what Mark meant.

"I'm being selfish once in a while. I'm not letting you walk home alone this late." Donghyuck felt his heart do a weird flip, but he was still confused.

"What am I supposed to do then? I don't know anyone who could go get me right now." Mark looked at him, his eyes getting intense.

"Stay."

"Mark, w-what?"

"Stay the night. You can take my bed, I have enough room on the couch."

"Mark, no. I already caused you so much trouble tonight. I can't just intrude here like this.", Donghyuck denied.

"You're not intruding if I invite you, right?", Mark said and Donghyuck couldn't argue with this logic.

"Please, stay?" Donghyuck felt his defense fell as he nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not stealing your bed from you. You are injured and need proper rest. I'll take the couch.", he said and Mark pouted a little.

"But I'm the host, I can't let my guest sleep on the couch.", he argued.

"You're much bigger than me, just logically I'll be much more comfortable on the couch than you.", Donghyuck reasoned and Mark gave up.

"Fine, you want to take a shower before bed? I'll get you some clothes ready.", Mark asked before getting up, finding support in the wall and table as he hopped to his bedroom on one foot. Donghyuck took a breath. Was he really doing this? His phone buzzed, showing several missed calls from Renjun.

**Renjun**

Are you still not done with your class?

I left some food for you. Donghyuck, are you okay?

Why don't you pick up the phone?

Are you not coming back home tonight?

Donghyuck, I'm getting scared, I'll call the police if you don't answer me soon

Please be safe...

Donghyuck felt his heart drop. Renjun must've worried to death. Hopefully he didn't call the police yet.

**Donghyuck**

Renjun! I'm fine don't worry.

**Renjun**

Thank god!

One minute longer and I would've actually called the police.

Don't scare me like this ever again!

**Donghyuck**

I'm sorry, I had to take Mark to the hospital. It's a long story.

I'm staying over at his place tonight, he can't walk right now and won't let me go alone.

Talk to you tomorrow?

**Renjun**

Alright, I'm just glad you're safe.

But you better tell me everything tomorrow!

Good night <3

Donghyuck only looked up from his phone when Mark walked - or better jumped - back into the living room area.

"I put some clothes inside the bathroom for you. Feel free to use my stuff.", he told him and Donghyuck gave him a thankful smile, before heading inside the bathroom. The warm shower calmed his nerves from constantly being on edge since they had to present their song together. The music class seemed to be so long ago now, when it actually only were a few hours. Crazy, so much happened since then. He took a glance at Mark's melon scented shampoo, before putting some of it in his hands. It smelled so nice, he thought, as he washed his hair, feeling warm all over. He dried himself with a towel Mark put next to his clothes, feeling relaxed. He slipped into the pair of sweatpants and the hoodie Mark provided him with, suddenly understanding why Renjun kept Jeno's hoodie for months now. It was way too big on him but it made him feel so safe, he felt like he would never take it off ever again. Feeling overall comfortable now he stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Mark lying on the couch with some blankets, looking way too big for it, as he had to bend his knees to fit. Donghyuck couldn't suppress his giggles at the sight before he went up to him.

"Come on, Mark, I thought we had a deal.", he said trying to sound serious. Mark looked at him, stunned for a second, before he responded: "But I'm already comfortable here, see." Donghyuck just sighed.

"Mark, come on, your legs don't even fit on there." Mark seemed like he wanted to resist some more, but Donghyuck was having none of it.

"Get up, I'll help you to your room. You need to rest your leg properly.", he said in a motherly tone and pulled Mark up by his hands. The alpha gave up, letting himself be dragged to his feet. They limped their way to his bedroom, Donghyuck stopping for a second before stepping in. This was an alpha’s territory. But Mark didn't seem to have any problems with having Donghyuck in his room - hell, he did even offer his bed! - so Donghyuck also didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He helped Mark get onto his bed and was about to leave for the couch, when Mark said:

"Wait! Could you get me the cream?" He pointed to the plastic bag that was placed in the corner of his room. Donghyuck nodded, quickly handing the bag to Mark. "Could you...maybe...put it on for me?", he requested and Donghyuck felt his heart stop for a second, before erratically pounding against his ribs. He took the cream from Mark, sitting down on the edge of his bed. The alpha looked at him with something deep in his eyes and Donghyuck returned his stare. The tension was heavy in the room when he rolled up Mark's pants and opened the cream.

It was broken however, as soon as Donghyuck touched Mark's leg, the alpha letting out a high pitched screech at the contact. Donghyuck couldn't hold back his laughter at the sound and Mark looked at him in fake-hurt.

"You're such a drama queen.", he said, getting some more cream on his fingers before spreading it on his leg again. Mark hissed in pain and Donghyuck couldn't help to feel worried again. "I'm sorry.", he whispered as he spread the cream. "I'm sorry, just bear with it for a while. I'm sorry.", he repeated, trying to be as careful as possible. After he felt he put enough on the bruises, he put the lid back on the cream.

"There, done. I'm sorry for hurting you.", he said, but Mark shook his head.

"It's okay, you're only helping.", he said, smiling at the omega. The tension was back, but it wasn't as heavy as before. Donghyuck gulped.

"I'll go to sleep then.", he said and Mark nodded.

"Good night."

Donghyuck felt his thoughts run wild and heart beat like crazy as he got under the blankets. Then he felt the exhaustion kick in and soon passed away to sleep, Mark all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want to :3


	11. Relatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Leave a comment :3

Donghyuck woke up at the sound of a coffee machine and someone rustling with cups. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing Mark stand on one foot in the kitchen. The alpha must've sensed his now woke state as he turned around seconds after.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet.", he apologized.

"No, it's okay.", Donghyuck said shuffling a little under the blankets.

"Did you sleep well?", the alpha asked and honestly - he probably had never had a more peaceful sleep ever in his life - but even he had enough shame to not say that he slept like a baby because he was lulled into Mark's scent.

"Yeah, your couch is quite comfy.", he said instead, finally pushing the blanket away to join Mark in the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?", Mark offered and Donghyuck nodded.

"Do you have milk?", he asked and Mark pointed to the fridge. They sat down at the kitchen table, Mark's coffee black while Donghyuck's consisted of at least 50 percent milk. Mark prepared a light breakfast...or more like he got some cereals ready, but who was Donghyuck to complain? He just stayed on his couch for a whole night.

"I should head home soon, Renjun was freaking out yesterday when I didn't come back home.", he told Mark between two spoons of cereal.

"I would take you, but you know...", he said and pointed to his leg.

"I know you would, but you should really rest.", Donghyuck said with a serious voice. "Are you going to be okay here?", he asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll just stay in bed the whole day, i have to catch up on some work for university anyways.", he said and Donghyuck nodded.

"Text me if something comes up. I promised Renjun to go see Jeno's basketball game today, but I'll be right on my way if you need help.", the omega said, which made Mark smile.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine for the weekend.", he told him.

"Urm, can I borrow some more clothes for my way home? Mine got wet yesterday in the shower and I forgot to hang them to dry.", the younger asked with a shy look.

"Of course. I'm not sure you'll find something your size, though.", Mark replied.

"I'll make it work, thanks.", Donghyuck smiled. Mark led him to his room once again, giving him full access to his cupboard.

"Take whatever you like.", he told him and Donghyuck blushed a little as he realized the implication borrowing clothes had. Mark didn't seem to mind though, so he began digging through his clothes shamelessly. He found another pair of sweatpants that had a stretchable ream, so they would stay on his hips, and a dark blue sweater. He was just walking home, not going on a catwalk, so it had to work. He got changed inside the bathroom quickly, freshening up a little. When he stepped outside he found that Mark had hung his wet clothes from yesterday over his chairs to dry.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'll have to wash them anyways.", he told the alpha, but Mark smirked at him.

"No, it's a trade. You'll get yours as soon as I get mine. Don't think I don't know about how Renjun kept Jeno's clothes for weeks.", he said and Donghyuck felt himself blush. Mark didn't say anymore, so Donghyuck took it as his cue to leave.

"I'll get home then. Uh, get lot's of rest.", he said and Mark nodded.

"Will do. Have fun at the game today.", he answered as Donghyuck put on his shoes and jacket, opening the door.

"Goodbye. Thanks for letting me stay.", he said, closing the door immediately after.

As soon as he stepped foot into his and Renjun's dorm the older omega demanded to know what happened yesterday. So he made them some tea and sat down, retelling everything that occurred to them starting from the music lecture. Renjun listened attentively, he’d always been good at just listening.

"Wow, that's a lot. I can't believe someone would just run over someone with a bike and leave them there.", Renjun said angrily as he ended.

"I know right! I actually wanted to chase after them, but I panicked as soon as I noticed Mark couldn't stand up.", Donghyuck agreed.

"So...Mark really pushed you out of the way and got hit instead?", Renjun asked carefully.

"Yeah, it happened so fast, I didn't realize at first. I felt so bad afterwards, you should've seen his bruises! But he told me...that it would've hurt him more if I was the one who got hurt.", he said looking away shyly while Renjun squealed.

"Wow, he is bold! He's almost as cheesy as Jeno!", Renjun said with a wide smile.

"Actually, I was wondering about that...if he's just being overly nice, if that are just his...dunno, alpha instincts...or if he actually is like, you know...interested.", Donghyuck stuttered.

"Oh, I'm almost sure he is, you know, interested.", Renjun said with a teasing smile. "But you can always ask him about it." Donghyuck gave him a look.

"As if you are one to talk, you avoided Jeno a whole week when you got slick that one time.", he said to him, making Renjun give him an offended look.

"Hey, that is something different, you know that that is my...", Renjun said and Donghyuck apologized immediately:

"I'm sorry, I know that is your sore spot, I shouldn't have teased you about it. I'm just...I don't know, this whole thing makes me feel really...restless." Renjun forgave him in a heartbeat, pulling him into a hug.

"You know, I might not be the best example for this, but talking to him about it might help. Get clear where both of you stand with each other.", he advised.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that.", Donghyuck said but felt afraid alone at the thought of talking to Mark about how they feel about each other.

"But today some distraction might help, too. I've promised Jeno that I'd cheer the loudest for him today, so you have to help me.", he told his best friend.

"I never would've thought I'd see you this excited for a sports game someday. The power of Lee Jeno.", Donghyuck teased, but Renjun didn't care. He knew he was a goner for Jeno.

Donghyuck didn't know his friend had a lung capacity that big. For a guy as tiny as Renjun he sure could scream. Renjun really wasn't kidding when he said he was going to cheer the loudest. His friend was jumping up and down in the ranks whenever Jeno had the ball, shouting his name or other encouraging words and Donghyuck had a hard time controlling him.

"Renjun, I think you need to calm down a bit, you are kind of destroying the eardrums of everyone within 3 meters.", Donghyuck said pulling down Renjun to sit down on his chair. Renjun pouted.

"But I need to make sure he hears me. We're sitting so far away from the field.", he complained and he was kind of right. They underestimated how popular their college basketball team was and got to the gym a little late, forcing them to sit on the very last row of the grandstand.

"I'm sure everyone within the radius of a mile can hear you, Renjun.", Donghyuck said and Renjun crossed his arms, huffing as he let himself be pulled down to sit.

"Just wanted to be a supportive boyfriend. I even learned the rules for today.", he said, still pouting and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Jeno appreciates that, but I still don't want to pay the hospital bills to get ear surgery for everyone in this gym.", the younger said. For the rest of the game Renjun cheered in an adequate manner, making Donghyuck have less of a headache. During an uneventful time of the game he pulled out his phone, texting Mark and asking if he was alright before sending him a selfie with Renjun. He was relieved to hear that Mark was doing fine, getting some assignments done. Renjun boxed him in the side for not paying attention to the game, but Donghyuck just scoffed - he already agreed to come, it wasn't even his boyfriend who played! Plus similar to Renjun, well similar to Renjun before Jeno came along, he didn't have much of a clue how basketball even worked. He only looked up again when Renjun grabbed his hand in a nervous manner and the referee let a shrill whistle hall through the gym. Oh, apparently Jeno's team was getting a penalty throw, and Jeno had the honor to do it. Interested Donghyuck followed the alpha with his eyes as he went up to the 3-pointer-line. He swore he could feel Renjun's pulse speed up through their linked hands, what made him nervous as well. Jeno seemed to make the point without any problems, though, high fiving his teammates after he scored for the team, Renjun once again jumping in the air and Donghyuck let him this time, because he thought it was an appropriate reaction.

The game was over soon after. Renjun hurried to get down to the field, waiting for Jeno to get out of the changing room. Their team won - obviously - and Renjun was happy to congratulate his boyfriend for his first win. Donghyuck was just standing next to the older omega, looking around a bit to see if there was anything interesting happening. Most people have left the gym by now, so Donghyuck was a little bit surprised when he spotted Taeyong within the few remaining people. He was standing with the omega from the party, who seemed to wait for someone, too. Taeyong was continually putting his arm around his waist or shoulder, only to have the omega reject it every time, which made Donghyuck snicker quietly. Taeyong seemed content to just be near the other boy, though. Jeno came out of the changing room and into the gym only minutes later, Jaehyun being with him and patting him on the back, before leaving the younger alpha and hurrying after another beta from the basketball team. Renjun was about to run and jump into Jeno's arms, when someone else was faster than him to pull Jeno into a hug. Both Renjun and Donghyuck were surprised when the omega Taeyong was with pulled Jeno into his arms, patting his back like Jaehyun did seconds ago. Renjun felt his heart do a weird thing, seeing his boyfriend with another omega, who was very pretty to add. He also looked strangely familiar to him, but Renjun didn't know were he'd seen him before.

"That's Taeyong's almost boyfriend from the party, remember? How does he know Jeno?", Donghyuck asked him, giving Jeno and the omega a curious look. But Renjun still thought that he'd seen the other boy somewhere else, too. "Are you alright?", Donghyuck whispered to Renjun when he saw that his best friend stopped in his steps. Then Donghyuck connected the dots, getting what Renjun must be thinking. He rolled his eyes, before pushing Renjun into Jeno's direction.

"What was that talk about in the morning? Just talk to him? You're such a hypocrite, Huang Renjun.", he said, only stopping his ministration when they stood right in front of Jeno. The alpha looked at Renjun a bit worried, as the omega just stood there, remaining silent, eyes switching between his boyfriend and the other omega. Then it clicked and Jeno hurried to explain.

"Oh, oh my god, no Renjun, that is my brother, Doyoung.", he said with wide eyes. Suddenly Renjun felt silly, face getting red. Now he remembered where he'd seen him: On the family picture in Jeno's room. Doyoung sent him a questioning look.

"Uh, hey. And you are?", he asked. Shit, he hadn't planned to meet Jeno's family anytime soon.

"Uhh...", he looked at Jeno for help, and the alpha smiled at his adorable boyfriend, before replying.

"He's Renjun, my boyfriend.", he introduced him, putting his arm around his shoulder. Doyoung nodded in understanding.

"Jeno, you didn't tell me you were dating someone? How could you hide him from us? Especially when he's so cute.", he scolded his brother, giving Renjun a heartwarming smile that made Renjun blush and face the ground.

"Wait, so you're dating Jeno's brother?!", Donghyuck interrupted suddenly, looking at Taeyong with a shocked face.

"We're not dating!", Doyoung said immediately, only to be followed with a quick "Yet.", from Taeyong.

"Wait, you know each other?", Jeno asked looking between Taeyong and Donghyuck.

"Yeah, Donghyuck's in my music class, and wherever Donghyuck goes, Renjun follows, right?", Taeyong explained with a shrug.

"We also met at the Halloween party.", Donghyuck said and smiled at Doyoung, who nodded at the hyper kid.

"So now that we’ve figured out that we all know each other somehow...uh, I wanted to invite you to dinner to celebrate your first victory...but if you two made plans, I don't want to interfere.", Doyoung said and gestured at Renjun and Jeno.

"Oh no, you can take him to dinner! I don't want to interfere between you and your brother!", Renjun denied directly, he can't get on his boyfriend's brother's bad side right at their first meeting.

"How about we all go together?", the older omega suggested. Then he looked at Jeno. "So I can get to know your boyfriend, Mister." He leaned into Renjun: "You won't believe what silly things Jeno did as a child. Did he tell you about the day he presented already?" Renjun giggled a little as Doyoung hooked their arms together as they left the gym.

"Doyoung!", Jeno whined, trying to safe his dignity before his brother could spill everything. Taeyong and Donghyuck just looked at each other with a shrug, before following the trio outside.

They ended up at a small place near the university that sold Italian food. Renjun and Doyoung hit it off right away and Renjun was glad that at least one family member of Jeno liked him already.

"So, how did you two meet?", Doyoung asked, pushing Taeyong’s hand away almost like it was a reflex when it tried to sneak around his waist. Donghyuck smiled at the alpha's failed advances, but Taeyong seemed like he was used to it. At least Doyoung let him sit next to him without complaining today, as Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck took place opposite to them. Jeno smiled a little.

"Do you want to hear the truth or what we said would be our first meeting?", he asked in return. Renjun looked at him with wide eyes, hitting his arm lightly. Doyoung laughed at their antics.

"As much as I want to hear the truth, I guess I'll stick with the other option.", he said and Jeno nudged Renjun to tell the story. The omega blushed once again, feeling warm as he thought about the memory and Doyoung cooed at him.

"Uh, I was late to university on my first day and it rained. I forgot to bring my umbrella and I didn't have time to get one.", he started.

"He was about to rush out into the rain without any protection. I had to stop him!", Jeno interrupted, making Taeyong chuckle like he knew the feeling.

"Yeah, he offered to share his umbrella and we walked to university together.", Renjun finished the story.

"And the rest is history.", Donghyuck added before shoving a huge amount of his pasta in his mouth. Doyoung looked at him a little concerned and Renjun kicked his best friend under the table. "I have a question.", Donghyuck said as if nothing happened. Everybody looked at him and Donghyuck hurried to swallow his food. "How did you two met?", he then asked and pointed at Taeyong and Doyoung. "You're not studying at our university, right?", he added and looked at Doyoung. However, it was Taeyong, who answered.

"He works in the same kindergarten my mum works at. We met at an open door day, I helped him play ball with the kids.", he explained and Donghyuck nodded. "I fell for him right on that day.", Taeyong said, nudging Doyoung into his side, who made gagging noises.

"Enough, this isn't about you.", he said to the alpha, who just smiled. "So, what do you study, Renjun?"

The rest of their dinner was quite uneventful, only Doyoung cooing at Renjun and spilling the tea about Jeno's embarrassing past. Even Donghyuck behaved, mostly talking with Taeyong, so that the two of them wouldn't feel as left out as Doyoung stuck to talk to Renjun and Jeno mostly. After they finished eating it was time to part ways, Doyoung pulling both Jeno and Renjun into a hug.

"Aren't you tired of chasing sometime?", Donghyuck asked Taeyong while the trio said goodbye to each other.

"Not really. I just know he's worth it.", the older replied and Donghyuck thought that Taeyong was such a cool person. "Can I walk you home? It's dark already.", he asked Doyoung when he walked past him. The omega just shrugged but didn't say no, so Taeyong waved at Donghyuck before catching up to Doyoung. 

On the way to their building Renjun and Jeno were swaying their intertwined hands back and forth. Renjun and Donghyuck were animatedly talking about Lucas and Jaemin's weird relationship - don't ask how that topic came up - when they reached their building. Jeno stopped Renjun before he could go upstairs with Donghyuck, though, what made the younger omega stop in his track as well. Jeno threw him a look and he nodded in understanding, before winking at Renjun.

"I'll go upstairs first then.", he said, leaving the couple alone. Renjun felt his face heat up when he faced Jeno:

"What is it? Do you want to talk about something?"

"I was just wondering...if you wanted to come to my room a little bit first.", he said an no - now Renjun felt his face truly heating up. His mouth went dry.

"S-sure.", he heard himself agree and Jeno gave him his infamous eye-smile as he dragged him up to the second floor. As soon as the door was closed he felt Jeno press himself close to him, trapping him against the door.

"I missed you all week.", the alpha said, looking down at his shy boyfriend. "You didn't tell me how I did at the game today.", Jeno added and Renjun would've snorted at this - because really alphas were so transparent sometimes - if it wasn't for the intense look in Jeno's eyes. He gulped.

"You did so well, today. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, didn't you hear me cheer?", he complimented because he knew it was what Jeno needed right now.

"So you forgive me for not seeing you this whole week?" There it was, the thing Jeno worried his head about. Renjun smiled a little, Jeno cared so much.

"Of course. I'm very proud of my boyfriend. You got your first win today.", he told him.

"Are you proud enough to give me a reward?", Jeno asked, suddenly coming even closer and Renjun was glad you couldn't see the color in his face in the darkness of Jeno's dorm.

"W-what kind of reward?", he asked, feeling the alpha's presence so near to him did a thing to his poor heart.

"A kiss.", Jeno said a little breathless and suddenly alarm bells went of in Renjun's head.

"I - Jeno - I..." he stuttered and Jeno pulled away immediately when he sensed the other's discomfort. Well, that was not what Renjun wanted. "No!", he whined reaching after Jeno, and the alpha just stood there confused, not knowing what to do.

"Renjun, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do-", he said.

"Come back.", Renjun demanded and the alpha followed his every wish. Well, now that Jeno was so near to him he felt fidgety again, but he grabbed Jeno by his arms when the alpha wanted to pull away.

"Renjun, you don't - if you don't want to kiss me that's okay. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for.", Jeno said but Renjun shook his head.

"It's not like I don't want to...", he said, feeling embarrassed once again in front of Jeno. "It's just...I'm nervous...because...I've never kissed before.", he admitted looking at his own feet.

"Shit, Renjun...you're so perfect.", Jeno breathed out and Renjun felt his face burn up even more. "We can wait if you want to...but if you don't want to, just know I won't laugh at you or something.", the alpha said and Renjun nodded. He took all his courage together and looked Jeno in his eyes.

"Can you kiss me?", he asked, voice just a whisper. He saw Jeno gulp, before the alpha put his hand on his cheek, coming closer second by second.

"Close your eyes.", he whispered and Renjun did as he was told, before only seconds after he felt a soft touch at his lips. He felt his heartbeat in his head as he gasped a little, before Jeno pressed their lips together a second time with a little more pressure. The fireworks people talked about weren't real, Renjun figured, this was way better. He felt Jeno move his lips ever so slightly, testing if he was okay, even caring when he was kissing him, and Renjun felt like he was some kind of delicate flower that would break if you'd just touch it a little too roughly. Then Jeno pressed a little harder, moving a bit faster, Renjun trying to sync up his movements, leaving him no time to breathe. And suddenly he felt like he needed air like a flower needed the sun and he couldn't take it anymore, feeling too good that it was overwhelming, so he pushed. And Jeno stopped immediately, taking two steps backwards, staring at him out of breath.

"I'm sorry, was that to much?", he asked and Renjun nodded but then shook his head right after.

"It was too much, but in a good way.", he said but Jeno still seemed on edge. So he closed the distance between them this time, standing on his tiptoes as he pulled Jeno's face down to him, pressing a single soft kiss to his lips. "You did nothing wrong, I just need to get...used to it. It felt good, the best first kiss I could ever imagine having.", he whispered, saying what Jeno needed to hear.

"I'm glad you liked it then.", Jeno said, Renjun suddenly feeling shy again.

"Did you...like it, too?", he asked although he was afraid of hearing the answer.

"It was the best kiss I've ever had.", he said and Renjun snorted.

"You're lying, I didn't even do much.", he said, hiding his face in the alpha's chest.

"I'm not lying. It was the best kiss because...it was you who I was kissing. And I've never liked anyone as much as I like you.", he told him and Renjun could feel his heart skip a beat once again.

"Scent me, please?", he asked instead of saying something equally as cheesy, as he bared his throat for Jeno, who dived right in, pressing his nose on Renjun's scent glands. He kept nuzzling at his neck, subconsciously pushing the smaller to his couch, pressing him right down while climbing above him. Renjun knew this was a dangerous position and he was right as he felt slick form in his body. But it felt so good when Jeno began to press light kisses to his neck and he felt his hands wrap around Jeno's neck, his fingers playing with his hair as he let of tiny moans. He only came back to his senses once again when he felt _it_ brush against his thighs.

"Jeno-o. Stop.", he whined and Jeno was quick to pull away again. Renjun sat up breathing heavily. "Nothing wrong.", he said straight up at Jeno's worried look. "Just...I'm sorry, it's...", he said, standing up from the couch as to not make it wet with his slick. "I'll better get going, I need to change clothes.", he said trying to sound calm.

"Don't.", he heard Jeno say.

"W-what?", he asked.

"Don't be sorry. And don't go yet. It's nothing that makes me uncomfortable, it makes me feel good...obviously.", he said as he felt Renjun's eyes on his crotch.

"It's just...it's so sticky and gross.", Renjun said but Jeno was quick to refuse.

"It's not gross, Renjun. It's how your body works. It's normal, so please don't run away every time it happens. It makes me feel so guilty because I like it so much." Was he ever going to stop blushing this evening? Renjun wasn't sure if what his face was doing was considered healthy anymore. "If it's sticky I can get you some of my clothes. We can cuddle and watch a movie together and not do anything. Please, just don't run away now.", Jeno said and Renjun heard the vulnerability in his voice. He understood now how Jeno must feel every time this happens and he leaves right away. And he remembered his promise to not run away from him anymore.

"I, uh, okay. I'll stay. We can watch a movie and cuddle. But I also want a hoodie with the pants.", he stated trying to look Jeno in the eyes to show that he really didn't mean to run away. Jeno beamed at him.

"Of course. Coming up right away.", he said already going to his bedroom to get fresh clothes. Renjun giggled at his boyfriend and felt happy he chose to stay, if it meant he could see Jeno smile like this. He cleaned himself up a little bit in Jeno's bathroom. His underwear were ruined, he thought, before slipping in Jeno's clothes. The alpha was already setting up his laptop, letting Renjun pick the movie as he spooned the smaller one on the couch. He felt Jeno shuffle a little bit behind him. Now, that his head was clear and he was completely clean again, he decided to mess with Jeno a little bit.

"I put my underwear and pants in your laundry basket, they were completely wet.", he told him feeling Jeno stiffen.

"S-sure.", the alpha said. Then he seemed to realize something. "S-so you're not wearing any underwear right now?" Renjun tried to suppress his laughter, alpha's were so predictable.

"No, why?", he asked innocently and Jeno groaned.

"N-nothing." Renjun couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"You know I can feel _it_ , right? You didn't choose a very wise position to cuddle if you wanted to hide it.", he told the alpha.

"I'm sorry, I can't calm it down that quickly, just ignore it, please.", the alpha rambled and Renjun laughed even more.

"It's okay, I'm just messing with you. Also, I didn't put my clothes in your laundry basket, I have some shame, you know.", he said and felt Jeno relax a little bit. "But one thing is true...I'm not wearing any underwear right now...", he continued and at that Jeno stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Renjun giggling on the couch. He came back around 15 minutes later, ignoring Renjun's teasing smile, the omega enjoying once being in the less embarrassing position, but honestly, he didn't even mind what Jeno just did. He actually felt a little flattered but then thought that was weird and just told his head to focus on the movie.

Donghyuck found himself bored in his bed. It wasn't that late and it was a Saturday evening, so he couldn't just call it a day and go to sleep. He picked up his phone, scrolling through social media, but ended up being bored once again a few minutes later. So when his phone buzzed seconds after showing a message from Mark he would even say he felt excited.

**Mark**

You home yet? How was the game, did we win?

**Donghyuck**

Of course we did, how can you even question our team

**Mark**

Well, that's good to hear, Jeno must be happy

**Donghyuck**

He was...did you know Taeyong was dating Jeno's brother?

**Mark**

Whut?

**Donghyuck**

It's a long story

**Mark**

Facetime, then?

And before Donghyuck could even answer to that he heard his phone ring. He looked at himself in the mirror shortly, checking if there was something on his face - shit! He was wearing Mark's sweater! But he couldn't change now, his phone kept buzzing obtrusively, so he just thought he would bear the teasing and answered the phone. Mark was smiling at him on the screen and - huh? He was wearing glasses? 

"Didn't know you wear glasses.", Donghyuck teased the alpha instead of greeting him.

"Well, hello to you to.", he replied and Donghyuck giggled. "I only need them for reading or if I'm working on something very focused. I can see quite well, it only gets exhausting after a while and I get a headache.", he explained and Donghyuck made an understanding noise. Then Mark seemed to notice what he was wearing and smirked. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Just say it.", he prompted but Mark shook his head.

"Just knew it was a good idea to keep your clothes as well.", he said with a grin.

"Shut up, we do our laundry on Thursday, you're not getting it back before that.", he told him.

"Sooo, about Taeyong dating Jeno's brother?", Mark asked, only then Donghyuck remembered why Mark called in the first place and began explaining what he learned this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Noren finally had their first kiss...after 50k words...yeah, I'm a really slow writer, I guess...  
> But hey, leave a comment if you have something to say :3


	12. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, new chapter! Thank you for all the comments I've been getting, they're really motivating me!

Monday morning came around and Renjun hopped down the stair happily, this time being earlier than Jeno. He waited for a bit, getting a little nervous when it got late. They really needed to hurry if they wanted to be on time for their lectures. He texted Jeno but didn't get a response. But he really needed to get going now or his science teacher would be mad. So he decided to look for Jeno later, maybe his class got canceled and he decided to sleep in. However, he didn't see Jeno all day at university, even looking around at the management department and the sports field. So he texted Jeno again.

**Renjun**

Are you alright? I didn't see you at university all day.

**Jeno**

Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.

**Renjun**

What's up? Did you forget to go to university today? :D

**Jeno**

I think you triggered my rut on Saturday. I usually still had another week

**Renjun**

Oh...er, I'm sorry?

Renjun felt his face heating up. Why was Jeno always so open about these things? Or was he just close minded?

**Jeno**

It's okay, just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to step by, i should be good on Wednesday

**Renjun**

Uh...I'll leave you to it then...

**Jeno**

I'll be thinking about you

....

;)

Renjun almost dropped his phone at that, were they really that kind of couple now? Jeno was so bold at times and then he was back to the rambling alpha who offered to share his umbrella, he really didn't get him sometimes. But he figured he likeed both sides of his, it always kept it interesting and he was excited which sides he had yet to discover.

The next time Donghyuck saw Mark the alpha was walking on both his feet again, although still limping a bit as he leaned onto Taeyong. He threw the alpha a worried look, who just gave him a calming smile back before he took his seat in music lecture. Taeil's mood was significantly better this morning and Donghyuck thought that it might be related to the strong scent of alpha that stuck to him. He even brought him a smoothie and talked to him animatedly before their lecture started.

Taeil rushed off to his next lecture after class and Donghyuck went to look after Mark.

"How do you feel?", he asked him as Mark still used Taeyong for support.

"Better, I can walk again.", he answered and Taeyong snorted.

"You basically need me as a crutch.", he said and Mark smiled awkwardly at him.

"Still better than you getting hurt, though.", Mark said to Donghyuck, ruffling his hair a little. Donghyuck felt restless again. Where these signs of romantic interest? Was he just teasing him? He remembered Renjun's words to just talk about it. But he needed to do this under four eyes and seeing that Taeyong and Mark were attached by the hip for the day, he decided to save that conversation for a little later. And yeah, maybe he also was a coward.

Jeno was doing his laundry like usual on Thursday morning when he suddenly felt someone wrap his arms around him.

"You smell good.", he heard Renjun mumble in his back and he chuckled a little, before turning around.

"Yeah, it's probably past-rut symptoms.", he said and saw Renjun blush at the mention of his rut. "I'm sorry if I came off a little blunt when I just texted you directly about my rut. But I thought we should be open about this, since we're in a relationship.", he said and looked Renjun in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just...feeling a little flustered.", Renjun said hiding his face in his chest, probably enjoying the scent of Jeno a bit too much.

"After you triggered my rut like this? I don't think you should.", he teased and Renjun whined at that.

"I didn't even know that was possible. I don't think heats can get triggered.", the omega said, still hiding in Jeno's chest but being objectively curious.

"It didn't happen to me before either, but I knew it could happen. Ruts are not as integrated in our system as heats though, so I guess they can be a bit more spontaneous.", Jeno told him, and Renjun nodded as that sounded sensible. Then Jeno pressed a kiss to his hair before pulling away, continuing to do his laundry. "You know, coach canceled practice for Friday afternoon.", he suddenly said and Renjun listened up.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"There is a Christmas market in the city, I thought we could go together.", Jeno suggested, turning to look at Renjun who was already smiling brightly.

"Yes, that sounds nice.", he agreed enthusiastically and Jeno gave him his eye-smile. They walked to university together hand in hand, already looking forward to tomorrow.

Donghyuck didn't mind that Renjun ditched him on Friday to go out with Jeno - they had spent the entire week together as Jeno...wasn't available. No, actually he was kind of glad, because Mark also didn't have any plans and decided to tag along with him and Renjun again...except that it would be only him today. Mark's bruising was healing fast, he was already walking normally again, only feeling pain when someone touched his leg. Maybe it would be a good time to talk to Mark, too. So he took a deep breath in. They were currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria, doing nothing.

"Mark?", he said.

"Yeah?", the alpha looked up from his phone. Here goes nothing. Except here goes literally nothing.

"Uh, Renjun's not coming today. He's out with Jeno." Mark just nodded.

"That's fine. We can still do something together, right?" There it was, the restlessness in him. So, next try.

"Mark?" "Mhh?" No, he couldn't. "Uh, I need to go grocery shopping.", he said and Mark nodded.

"Let's go then. I was bored anyways.", he said as he got up.

"But shouldn't you rest your leg? I can go alone.", he said and Mark looked a little confused.

"Do you not want me to come along?", he asked, hurt in his voice.

"No, you can come with me! I just thought about your leg.", Donghyuck denied directly and Mark smiled.

“I told you it's fine already. Let's go.", he said once again, waiting for Donghyuck to follow him.

The omega swayed a little in his steps, his restless-energy not leaving him alone.

"Are you alright? Your scent...feels a little restless?", Mark asked when they stepped out of the university. Yep, Donghyuck thought, and it's all because of you.

"Oh, really? Must be because Christmas is coming up, I still need to get presents for everybody.", he dodged the question and Mark seemed a little less concerned after his excuse.

After a few minutes of walking they entered the grocery store. Mark offered to push the card and even that little action made Donghyuck feel restless. He hurried to get everything they needed. They already stood in line at the check-out, when Donghyuck noticed he forgot something.

"Hey, I think I forgot the coffee, I'll be right back, just wait here for me.", he told Mark and rushed back through the aisles. Renjun would kill him if he forgot to bring coffee powder, even if they both weren't big on coffee, they still needed it sometimes to get going in the morning. He looked through the store, hurrying to find the coffee section, as he knew Mark was waiting. He found it soon and went to look for their favorite brand. As if fate was telling him to just go screw himself he found it to be right on the highest shelf. Desperate he tried jumping put he still wasn't able to grasp it. For a moment he thought to go get Mark to help him, but then he saw another alpha passing by. And he didn't want to keep Mark waiting any longer.

"Excuse me? Could you maybe help me get something from the shelf?", he asked in his politest voice possible. The alpha turned around and then gave him a dirty smile.

"Little omega needs help?", he asked and Donghyuck gulped, but he just wanted to get the coffee and then get back to Mark, so he nodded, still smiling.

"Well, you're quite a beautiful exemplar.", he said and got closer to him, cornering him against the shelf. His eyes wandered up Donghyuck's body, stopping on his breasts. Self conscious Donghyuck tried to pull his pullover up, that was quite tight and showed a bid of his decollete, to cover himself up a little more. However the alpha's hands stopped him by grabbing his wrists, brushing against Donghyuck's breast while doing so. The omega whimpered as he struggled to get his hands free. He was about to ram his knee up to the alpha's special parts, when the man was shoved off of him violently.

Mark was growling at the alpha, hands around his neck as he dragged him away from Donghyuck. The omega was a little shocked, an alpha did not growl unless he was showing what was his. The restlessness came back.

"Run, before I decide to call the cops on you. Don't you dare try to touch him. Don't you dare to even think about him!", Mark growled but the alpha just grinned dirtily.

"Well, well, well...Why are you acting up? You've seen him, he's clearly made for having fantasies, I know you have them, too." The stranger gave Mark a challenging smile. "You can't control my thoughts, can you? So if I want to think about how I would play with him while making him scream out my name there is no one who could stop me.", he provoked, obviously out for a fight. Mark's growls got louder - oh how badly he wanted to punch this scumbag right now - but the choice was taken away from him when the store manager went up to them in a hectic manner. Mark shoved the other alpha a bit, making him stumble, before he let himself be separated from him.

He turned to Donghyuck who just stood there in shock till now. Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the man, only stopping when they were outside the store and Donghyuck began resisting.

"Mark, stop.", he said and Mark stopped immediately, eyeing Donghyuck up and down to search for any injuries.

"Are you okay?", he asked, voice still angry and Donghyuck flinched a little.

"Don't ever let anyone else touch you again.", he said and Donghyuck felt more restless then ever.

"Why?", he asked in a prompting voice and that seemed to agitate Mark even more.

"You think I'd let you be touched by guys like that again?", he said looking at him like he was about to kill someone. Didn't he notice what these actions did to Donghyuck? That he was feeling hopeful that Mark saw him as something more than a friend? That it made him restless to the point he couldn't think straight anymore? He needed answers.

"But why, Mark? You always do this! You save me, you care for me, but then you act like you did nothing. I want to know why you do all this for me!", Donghyuck retorted and felt tears gather in his eyes. Mark's anger seemed to vanish at that, being replaced with worry instead. "I just want to know...if that's you being the nice guy you are or if you mean more by that.", he continued, looking down at his feet, as he put his heart out on his sleeve. This was not how he imagined to bring this talk up, but it felt somehow liberating to get it off his chest.

Mark sighed before he took his hand that was shaking from all the adrenaline and emotions he was going through in the moment.

"I don't think we should talk about this here.", he said with a calm voice. "Let's go to my place, it nearer.", he added, as he pulled the omega along to his dorm.

He held the door open for him as Donghyuck stepped inside the now familiar space.

"Do you want some tea? You're still shaking.", Mark offered and Donghyuck nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He was quiet while Mark worked on the tea and the silence made him restless once again. He almost couldn't handle it anymore once Mark sat down opposite of him and gave him his cup.

"Donghyuck, I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. I smelled your scent get sour almost right after you left but I only started running after I smelled fear.", he apologized as Donghyuck looked at him expectantly. "If I only...that jerk wouldn't have even..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You came right on time, he didn't do anything to me.", Donghyuck tried to calm him down as he felt Mark getting worked up again.

"No, it's really not okay, because...you don't understand, I really feel the strong need...to protect you.", Mark countered and Donghyuck couldn't contain his restless energy anymore.

"Why?", he asked once again. "Is it your alpha instincts?" Mark shook his head looking into his eyes with an intense expression.

"It not my alpha instincts and it's not because I'm a nice guy. Maybe that's part of it put that's not _it_.", he replied. Donghyuck shifted in his seat.

"Then what Mark?", he said with desperation in his eyes.

"It's because the moment I first saw you in that basement...I felt the strong need to protect...because I somehow knew that you would be important to me in the future." Donghyuck's breathing stopped for a second. "And when I saw you get hurt or almost get hurt over and over again I realized, that you already are...important to me." It felt like time had stopped for a while, in which they looked each other deep in the eyes, as if they were trying to find something. What Mark was telling him calmed him down and for the first time in a few days, he didn't feel restless anymore.

"Are you saying you like me?", he heard himself ask, for some reason out of breath, and Mark nodded with nothing besides pure warmth in his eyes that made him feel safe.

"And if you'd let me I’ll gladly prove to you that I can be a good alpha for you.", Mark continued as he gave the omega a hopeful look. Donghyuck gulped, his heart beating like crazy. Mark Lee...liked him. He remembered then that he should probably say something, too. Mark was shifting nervously in his place as he just sat there silent, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Mark, you know...you are important to me, too.", he said and took the alpha's hand in his. "And I like you, too. So if you want to prove yourself, let me prove myself to be a good omega for you as well." Because - hey, equality, right? But Mark shook his head.

"You already did, when you took me to the hospital and took care of me that night.", he told him. "But I messed up today, I let someone else touch you, when I promised myself to always protect you, even though I know you can protect yourself, too. So please give me another chance?" Donghyuck wanted disagree, say that he'd also proven himself, that today wasn't his fault, but he understood that the alpha in Mark probably needed this. So he nodded.

"Okay, we'll do that then.", he said, voice quiet, and squeezed Mark's hand a little. Mark lifted their linked hands and pressed a soft kiss to Donghyuck's.

"Thank you. From today on I swear I'll only protect you and make you happy.", he said in a serious tone. Donghyuck almost wanted to laugh at the older boy for being so cheesy, but he knew that was probably the last thing Mark needed to hear right now. So he just looked at him with a content smile, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"So, when's our first official date?"

Renjun met Jeno at the front gate of their university. The alpha gave him a big smile before pressing the all so familiar kiss to his head.

"Hey baby, how was class?", the alpha asked, still not letting him go from their sort of embrace.

"F-fine. How was yours, b-babe?", Renjun asked in return, hoping that Jeno wouldn't notice the shake of his voice because of the endearment. But of course he did, and he laughed a little.

"What? Don't like it when I call you baby?", the alpha asked when Renjun hid his face in his jacket. Renjun shook his head, trying to get his face to a normal color again. "Oh, that's fine. I'll stop calling you that then.", Jeno said being considerate, but Renjun shook his head again.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just flustered. You can call me like that...it's what couples do, right?", he said as he took a step back from Jeno to look him in the eyes. The alpha gave him his eye-smile.

"You're too cute, I want to put you in my pocket and carry you around all day.", he said and Renjun whined at that, but felt his cheeks get warm despite the cheesiness of his boyfriend that he pretended to hate all the time.

"Yah, I'm not a child.", he told him.

"But you're my baby, right?", the alpha countered and Renjun hit his chest playfully, as he couldn't think of any comeback to that.

"I prepared something.", the alpha said and finally let go of Renjun. The omega made a curious face as Jeno proceeded to look for something in his bag. He pulled out a big scarf and put it around Renjun's neck. "This way you won't get cold like last time...Plus, I know you like wearing my clothes.", he teased and Renjun just hit him again, but still buried his nose in the scarf. It smelled incredible. Jeno laughed.

"I know I'm not getting it back anytime soon, but I like you wearing my clothes, too. It makes you smell like me.", he said and Renjun suddenly felt daring.

"Well, if you like me smelling like you so much, why don't you do something about it?", he challenged. Jeno's eyes went dark for a moment. He looked at his omega for a few seconds, before turning to walk.

"I just wrapped that scarf around you so perfectly, I'm not going to destroy my hard work.", he said when Renjun caught up to him and linked their hands. Then he smirked. "But as soon as you take it off, you're done for, Huang Renjun." Renjun just smiled, before he pulled the alpha along, excited to finally reach the Christmas market. 

They looked around for a bit, Renjun found a beautiful carving that he bought as a present for his parents. Jeno was happy just following Renjun around for most of it, appreciating the way the Christmas lights would make Renjun's face glow. They stopped to listen to an accordion player for a while, the Christmas songs making them feel warm inside, before throwing some coins in his case. Jeno went to buy some hot chocolate for them and Renjun sat down in a quiet corner of the market.

"You're going home over the holidays?", Jeno asked as he handed Renjun his cup.

"Yeah, I miss my parents terribly.", Renjun answered, taking a small sip. "You're lucky your parents life in the city." Jeno nodded, but he was already sad at the prospect of not being able to see Renjun for a while. Renjun caught the expression change on the alpha’s face.

"Don't look at me like that. We still have a week left and after that it'll only be like ten days. I'm gonna be back right after new year's eve.", he told him.

"Still, it's hard being away from you.", Jeno admitted and Renjun sighed. He knew how Jeno felt, he wasn't feeling excited for their long separation either. He leaned onto Jeno's shoulder, pulling their hands together.

"We'll survive. I will call you a lot, okay?", he said and Jeno nodded.

"Are you gonna tell them...about, you know...us?", Jeno asked, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Do your parents know?", he asked in return.

"Well, Doyoung kinda spilled the beans after he met you...so, yeah, they know. They actually asked to meet you but I wanted to wait a little longer. I know you're still not ready to meet them yet.", he answered as he began to brush his fingers through Renjun hair.

"What did tell?", Renjun asked, surprised that Jeno picked up that insecurity of his.

"You were so nervous when you just met Doyoung.", Jeno explained and Renjun felt like Jeno was more observing then he sometimes gave him credit for.

"I guess I'll tell them. They will probably figure it out by my scent anyways.", Renjun said after a short pause. Although he tried to hide it, Renjun could feel the happiness that Jeno emitted at his words. "And why shouldn't I tell them? I have such a great boyfriend, I should be able to show him off, right?", he added and looked at Jeno teasingly, feeling satisfied that he managed to get the alpha to blush this time.

He was about to get up and suggest to get home as it already was getting dark, when he felt something cold hit his skin. Their eyes went up to the sky when they realized it started snowing.

"The first snow this year.", Jeno commented and Renjun nodded, a little breathless at the beautiful scenery. It was like someone pulled the scene right out of a romance movie, where the couple would play around in the snow, before they would stop to look at each other with pure love in their eyes, getting closer to each others faces....Renjun felt his own face heat up at his imagination, but he couldn't help put glance at Jeno, who was still looking up to the sky in admiration. He felt a sudden confidence rush through his veins, so he got a little closer to Jeno and without thinking any further about it, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. It only lasted for half a second, but Renjun could feel his heartbeat speed up, when Jeno turned his face to him in what could only be described as pure astonishment. Renjun gave him a shy smile, before he laced their fingers together and pulled the alpha up from the bench, throwing their empty cups of hot chocolate away.

"Let's go home, it's getting late already.", the omega said and Jeno nodded, looking like he was paralyzed and Renjun just had to giggle at him a little. They went home with their usual light banter, atmosphere only getting heavier again when Jeno stopped Renjun as they walked up to the second floor.

"Wanna come inside for a bit?", he asked, his eyes getting that darker glint to him, that simultaneously scared but also lured Renjun in. He nodded and Jeno smiled a little, and seconds after he found himself in a familiar position, pressed between Jeno and his door. Slowly the alpha was unwrapping the scarf around his neck.

"I still remember what you told me at university.", he said, voice deep and heavy, and Renjun felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked at the alpha, who stared at him with an intensity that almost made him look away. Carefully he let his head fall back against the door, giving Jeno all the access he needed. "Shit, Renjun, can I scent you?", Jeno whispered.

"Please.", he said in an airy voice and seconds after he felt Jeno press against his scent glands. Renjun didn't know how they ended up on the couch again, but this time Renjun stopped him before anything more could happen.

"Jeno, stop, or...you know what will happen.", he whined and Jeno pulled away from his neck, still hovering above him. Renjun felt sorry for always pulling away from the alpha. He knew he was a bit timid at everything that included intimacy further then scenting and cuddling. He slowly raised his hand to caress Jeno's cheek.

"I'm sorry. This probably isn't what you're used to from relationships.", he said but Jeno shook his head strongly.

"No, don't apologize. I know you’re new at this and I'm willing to wait for however long you need.", Jeno said and Renjun looked down. How did he deserve someone as perfect as Jeno?

"I promise I'll get there.", Renjun said in return and Jeno smiled softly, before pushing some strands of his hair back that had fallen down his forehead. Then he pulled away from over Renjun, who sat up from his lying position. "It's still early, you know. I could stay a little longer...and we could watch a movie or something.", Renjun said looking into Jeno's eyes suggestively. The other one beamed at him.

"Of course.", he said and sprung up from the couch to get his laptop.

Renjun returned to his dorm two movies and a long cuddle session after. He got rid of his jacket and shoes and went to their bedroom, where he found Donghyuck laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a dreaming expression. Renjun gave him a weird look as he went to their cupboard to change into his sleepwear.

"What's up? You look way too happy.", Renjun asked and turned to his best friend. Donghyuck just sighed.

"It's...ah, nothing, How was your date?", Donghyuck asked and sat up.

"Great, we went to the Christmas market.", Renjun said and Donghyuck nodded, before he fell down on his bed again, letting out another sigh. "Okay, literally, what's up? You’re acting weird.", Renjun said as he looked at the younger suspiciously.

"It's...", he began and the smile on his face grew, before he hid his face in his pillow.

"What?", Renjun laughed at his antics. Donghyuck put the pillow down.

"I'm going on a date with Mark Lee."

Within a heartbeat Renjun was on Donghyuck's bed, staring at the omega with amazement.

"What?!", he squealed.

"I'm going on a date with Mark Lee!", Donghyuck repeated as he grabbed Renjun's hands and they hopped up and down the bed for a while.

"So, how did it happen? Did you take my advice and finally talked to him?", Renjun asked after they calmed down a bit. Donghyuck began to tell the events of the afternoon, Renjun only stopping him when he got to the part where he was molested, but calming down when Donghyuck told him that he was saved, once again, by Mark.

"And then he said that he wanted to prove him to myself and I was just like - _duh_ \- how many times did you safe me again? But I just went with it as it seemed important to him.", Donghyuck ended his story and Renjun nodded.

"I guess it's an alpha thing. Jeno mentioned proving himself to me when we went to the cinema that time.", he said and Donghyuck just shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't get it, though. It's not like I've known him since yesterday and had nothing to judge him on. I know he's a good guy.", Donghyuck said.

"I'm no alpha expert either, I guess it's just something they think they need to do.", Renjun replied.

"So, when's your date? You know what you're gonna do already?", he asked and Donghyuck felt excited again.

"Sunday, he said he'd pick me up and we'd go to a cafe or something.", Donghyuck answered and Renjun felt happy for his friend. He also felt Donghyuck's restless energy for the past couple days and was glad that the issue was now resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment if you want to :3


	13. Start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, sorry for the long wait, but sometimes life just gets in the way and tells you to go screw yourself. However, enjoy, although it's a little bit shorter than ususal :3

They didn't have any plans for Saturday apart from getting some stuff done for university, Renjun thinking that he might text Jeno to ask to cook together again. So to say they were surprised when they heard a knock on their door in the morning was an understatement. Renjun looked at Donghyuck questioningly, asking if he was expecting someone, but the younger only shook his head. So Renjun went to get the door, finding a crying Jaemin on their floor.

"Jaemin?", Renjun asked confused and the beta threw himself in his arms.

"It hurts so b-b-bad.", he cried and Donghyuck came rushing to them as soon as he heard the noise. Turned out Lucas' and Jaemin's relationship was even weirder than they thought it was.

"I-I just wanted to test if he really liked me, you know? I thought testing to see if he'd get jealous was a foolproof plan...but then he went up to that beta girl! And now he's ignoring me and I think I messed up pretty badly.", Jaemin explained after they'd calmed him down a bit. They sat down at their couch, Jaemin in the middle, tea cups in their hands as they listened to the beta cry his heart out.

"Maybe I can talk to him in art class on Monday? Get him to stop ignoring you so you can talk this out?", Renjun offered empatheticly.

"I don't know if I want to talk to him anymore. He didn't seem interested in a serious relationship to begin with.", Jaemin declined dejectedly.

"Well, he seemed pretty interested in you though at the party.", Donghyuck replied but that only made Jaemin cry harder. Concerned he looked at Renjun, who just patted his friend’s back in a soothing manner.

"You probably should still talk to him. You never know, maybe he didn't read your signs right. Lucas can be pretty oblivious sometimes.", Renjun told him, trying to be mature.

"I just...I don't know, I guess I really like him.", Jaemin said and cuddled up to Donghyuck, who looked a bit surprised but began to pat his hair.

"One more reason you should talk to him.", he said and Jaemin pouted a bit.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. But only if you let me stay here for the day and we watch movies and eat tons of ice cream.", he agreed and Donghyuck just giggled.

"That plan stood as soon as you entered our dorm crying like a maniac. I'll get the ice cream.", the younger omega said as he wiggled himself free from Jaemin, who cuddled up to Renjun instead. It was not how they thought they'd spent their Saturday, but Jaemin needed their comfort and they were glad to help their friend out in his emotional crisis.

An emotional crisis was also what Donghyuck was having the next morning.

"Come on, I helped you to pick out all your outfits for your dates!", he whined and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"That's because between the two of us you have the better fashion sense.", he countered and Donghyuck sighed, looking desperate. So, Renjun felt merciful and tried to help.

"How about you wear that red pullover, you know? The one you wore when you first met him. It could be like...a cute homage?", he suggested.

"We hated each other after our first meeting though!", Donghyuck whined and Renjun just had to roll his eyes again.

"Fine, then don't. Just thought it'd be cute.", he said annoyed. Contrary to his words Donghyuck did wear the red pullover, even pairing it up with the same high-waist black jeans he wore on his first day of university. Renjun just rolled his eyes again when Donghyuck stepped out of the bathroom in his finished outfit. But he didn't say anything when Donghyuck sent him a murderous look - not because he was scared, but because he knew how it felt like to go on a date with someone you really like for the first time. And he probably wouldn't have survived till now if it wasn't for Donghyuck being his emotional support all the time.

"Do you have at least any ideas for my make-up, after you didn't help me with the outfit?", Donghyuck asked - and yes, Renjun rolled his eyes once more. His eyes wandered to Donghyuck’s bright red pullover and he suddenly got an idea.

"Just sit down and let me do my magic.", he told his best friend after he got his beauty case from the bathroom. 

"Renjun! My lips! When did you get even get that color?", Donghyuck asked in shock after he looked at himself in the mirror a few minutes later, his lips now matching the color of his pullover. The rest of his make-up was pretty neutral, which only brought the focus to his lips more.

"What? It looks great on you!", Renjun immediately argued, when he saw Donghyuck's shocked gaze in the mirror. "Do you not like it? If you're not comfortable you can always wash it off, i won't be mad. Just thought it would match nicely.", ha added, not wanting Donghyuck to feel self-conscious on his date. The younger looked at his lap shyly.

"No, I do like it.", he said. "Just...what if Mark thinks it's to much? I didn't wear a lot of make-up around him. What if it's the same as with the perfume?", he asked uncertainly.

"Donghyuck, the perfume stunk. This looks great on you. Plus, the difference is you didn't like the perfume yourself, right? We can't even smell it...but this, you like this. So if you like it, Mark will like it.", Renjun encouraged him and Donghyuck smiled at him thankfully. "Also, you know where his thoughts will be if he drifts off...nobody can withstand these lips.", Renjun teased and Donghyuck threw a pillow at him.

"Yah, you're getting confident after you got your first kiss now?", he asked and Renjun giggled as he felt himself blush, pillow now in his lap. He was about to retort something when they heard a knock at the door. Donghyuck stared at Renjun with wide eyes, then they had a race to the door. Donghyuck was a little faster, so Renjun stuck out his tongue before proceeding to watch from their couch. With a beating heart Donghyuck opened the door.

"Hey.", Mark greeted him with his awkward smile. "Uh, you look great.", he added, his eyes shortly gazing at his lips before going up to his eyes. Donghyuck knew that Renjun was smirking in the background, so he quickly put on his shoes and jacket.

"Let's get going. I think Renjun's ears are going to fall out because he tries to listen so hard.", he said and heard a gasp from the couch, put he ignored it, pushed Mark a little away from their doorstep and closed it quickly behind him. "So, where are we going exactly?", Donghyuck asked when they got out of the building.

"Uh, it's a place I really like. It's like a music cafe. So you can listen to like...old famous vinyls and get some coffee. Hope that's okay for you.", Mark answered looking nervous.

"Sounds nice. I've never listened to a vinyl.", he told him and felt Mark relief beside him.

"Oh, it's quite different. But you'll hear yourself.", Mark said. A sudden breeze came up and Donghyuck could feel himself shiver a little.

"Are you cold?", Mark asked directly. "A little. I mean, it is winter.", Donghyuck decided to be honest, seeing as it was obvious from the way he was shivering anyways.

"Uh, I don't want to cross boundaries or something...but alphas emit heat...and I'm an alpha.", Mark stuttered and Donghyuck felt himself laugh.

"What are you trying to say Mark Lee?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"Dunno, maybe like...walk closer to me?" Donghyuck's laugh vanished from his face, replaced with a blush instead. "O-or don't. We can warm up somewhere, if you want to.", Mark was quick to say and Donghyuck's smile was back on his face. He got closer to Mark. However the alpha shied away from him as soon as they arms would as much as brush against each other. Still, he was in fact feeling warmer, even just by walking a little closer, so he counted it as a win.

They reached the music cafe after a twenty minute walk filled with light conversations about each others week. Mark held the door open for him like a gentleman when they entered. Donghyuck looked around the place in amazement. There were shelves filled with vinyls and old cassette tapes - all the classics being there. There were only a few other costumers besides them in the cafe, making the atmosphere calm and quiet.

"Wow, how did you even find this place?", Donghyuck asked as he turned to Mark.

"Oh, Taeyong showed it to me. But it's still a hidden spot, so it's usually not that busy here.", Mark answered. "Wanna look around? Find something you want to listen to?", Mark suggested and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. He began at the front of the store, Mark closely following him. They first passed the classical section, recordings of Mozart, Hayden, Beethoven, Bach and more being on the shelves. Donghyuck stopped at a record from Vivaldi's 'four seasons'.

"Do you like classical music?", Mark asked as he watched Donghyuck take the record from the shelf.

"Yeah, I like it. I don't know many pieces, though. I know 'four seasons' is kind of basic knowledge, but I want to know how it sounds on a vinyl. I love the spring theme.", he told the alpha and smiled at him. "How about you, do you like it?", he asked in return. Mark shrugged with his shoulders.

"I mean, it's not bad. I haven't listened to it much till now, to be honest.", he said and Donghyuck nodded, thinking that that could be something they could explore together. They left the classical music section and got to the 20th century. Donghyuck immediately grabbed a vinyl of the Beatles, declaring it's a must, and Mark picked a vinyl himself.

"Oh, whose is this?", Donghyuck asked when he didn't recognize the singer.

"Oh, that's Ella Fitzgerald. She is a jazz signer from the forties. She still puts out some stuff, but she's not as popular as back then.", Mark explained and Donghyuck listened interested.

"So you're into jazz?"

"Kinda. We recently learned more about it in my production class and my professor told me about her. I thought I'd give it a listen as I'm here now.", he replied with a shrug.

"So you don't really know her either?", Donghyuck questioned.

"Just a little. I listened to a few recordings on YouTube and liked her voice and style." Donghyuck nodded at that, but then his eyes fell on something in the shelves.

"Oh my god, Mark, it's Micheal Jackson!", he exclaimed as he stood on his tiptoes to reach the records. Mark chuckled a little at the sudden excitement, before he decided to help the smaller one out and reached for the records. Their hands brushed for a second, and Donghyuck felt a sudden electricity run through his body, but Mark was quick to pull away again, handing him the vinyl. Donghyuck thanked him with a quiet voice, but when he saw the songs on the vinyl he felt a big smile creep onto his face.

"There's 'Thiller'! An 'You are not alone'! There are all the classics on this! What am I saying, all his songs are legendary!", he said as he looked at Mark with excitement.

"So you're a Micheal Jackson fan then?", Mark asked with a small laugh.

"A fan? He's my idol when it comes to vocals. He was the reason I started singing when I was little.", Donghyuck said with such certainty in his voice, that it made Mark laugh out loud.

"You're cute.", he said, raising his hands like he was about to ruffle through Donghyuck's hair, but then rethought and let his hand go up to his own hair, pushing it back in an awkward manner. The omega felt irritated by that action, but couldn't say anything back as Mark already walked ahead.

Figuring they had enough to listen to for now, they sat down at one of the record players. Donghyuck wanted to put Vivaldi on first, but had no clue on how to work a record player. So he sent Mark a look seeking for help. The alpha took the vinyl from him, putting it on his lap first. He got the headphones from the player ready, and Donghyuck felt himself turn hot when Mark put the headphones on his head for him, making sure they were comfortable. Then he put the other pair on his head and the record on the player. Soon the music started - Mark was right. It was kinda different to listen to a vinyl. It somehow felt more raw and perfectly flawed in a way...he couldn't really describe it. They listened to it in silence, Donghyuck recognizing the spring and summer theme, and then mentioning Mark to stop the record player, as he didn't want to bore the alpha in case he didn't like it.

"So, how do you like it?", Mark asked before he could.

"It's nice, it's different, like you said. But I don't really know how to put it into words.", Donghyuck answered.

"How did you like it? Found your love for classical music?", he asked in return and made Mark smile.

"Yeah, I liked it. It was very intense, it's impressive how they can tell stories without using words.", he replied and Donghyuck understood what he meant. Most modern songs couldn't even tell stories and they used words.

"The power of music. Sometimes I think classical composers must be some kind of geniuses, their music is so powerful and thought out.", Donghyuck said with a look of admiration. "But then again, Micheal Jackson must be a genius, too. So let's listen to him next.", he said, handing Mark the vinyl. A few seconds after Donghyuck was jaming to Thriller, lip syncing to the lyrics while Mark was laughing at him, his eyes showing a mix of amusement and admiration. Then it changed to 'You are not alone' and Donghyuck waved his hands to the song, getting a little closer to Mark. However the alpha shuffled away as soon as their thighs touched, making Donghyuck feel a little hurt. Weren't they supposed to be on a date? But maybe Mark didn't like skinship that much or felt uncomfortable doing it in public. So he didn't say anything.

After a few more songs he stopped the record again.

"Had enough already?", Mark asked teasingly.

"Huh, never! You can ask my brother, I literally played his songs only when I was 14 years old. He was getting so annoyed at me that time he threatened to throw my CDs out the window.", Donghyuck defended his fan pride.

"You have a brother?", Mark asked interested.

"Oh, yeah. His name's Johnny, he's an alpha. We're actually an almost statistically perfect family. My dad's an alpha and my mum an omega. If me or Johnny were a girl it would all fit.", Donghyuck explained his family tree. "Do you have any siblings?", he asked Mark looking curious.

"Oh, no. I'm an only child. I'm close to my cousins, though. My parents are an alpha-couple, so I guess genetcally I fit right in too.", Mark joked in return.

"At least that way we both had someone with the same gender in our families. Renjun comes from a long line of betas.", Donghyuck said. "But we're like brothers, so he got me.", he added and Mark smiled at the thought of their friendship.

"Your bond is quite strong. When did you two get so close?", Mark asked interested. He knew Renjun was an important part of Donghyuck's life, and he wanted to be close to him in every aspect.

"We were always kinda close, our families know each other. But we got even closer when-", Donghyuck paused a bit, looking at Mark, before continuing. "No, I can tell you this, Renjun told Jeno on their first date.”, he mumbled more to himself than anybody. “We got even closer when we both presented as omegas at the same time in the gym locker room. We went through everything together, you know, the body changes, the change in status, and so on.", he told Mark, who felt flattered that Donghyuck shared this intimate kind of information with him.

"I'm glad you had each other. But I'm also more then willing to take his place in protecting you.", he said in a serious tone and Donghyuck shied away from his intense gaze.

"A-about that. What's all that proving yourself to me stuff really about? Why can't we just...date? I've known you long enough to say that I really like you Mark.", Donghyuck asked and raised his eyes to meet Mark's. The alpha looked at him with a somewhat pained expression now.

"Donghyuck, it's...hard to explain. Just know that I'm really sorry for what happened on Friday in the store.", Mark replied but Donghyuck wasn't satisfied with that.

"But you've already done so much for me Mark, I don't know what's there for you to prove to me.", he argued, not getting the alpha in this matter.

"I want to prove to you...that I'm not like them. I want to prove to you that I like you for you, with all your flaws and traits...and not for your...you know.", Mark tried to explain but stopped at the end.

"For my what?", Donghyuck prompted.

"For...your body.", Mark answered, almost whispering, like he felt ashamed.

"Are you saying you don't like my body now?", Donghyuck decided to tease and smirked when he saw Mark's ears get pink.

"You know that's not what I meant!", Mark replied immediately and Donghyuck laughed a little.

"I don't get your problem Mark.", he said and somehow that frustrated the alpha, because he wanted Donghyuck to understand.

"Donghyuck, the whole truth is...when that...bastard attacked you, do you remember what he said to me after?", Mark asked, the mood was getting heavy once again.

"Uh, I usually try to forget about the comments they make about me.", he said looking at the hands in his lap.

"The thing is...he was right when he said that I do think about you that way, too, sometimes. I do think your very beautiful inside...and out."

"Are you apologizing for finding me attractive now?", Donghyuck asked confused.

"I just want to prove to you that I'm not like them.", Mark said. "Wait, is that why you wouldn't touch me?", he asked and Mark looked away, but that was answer enough for Donghyuck.

"Mark, look, we both know that I had some unpleasant encounters with alphas. But I'm not afraid of physical contact or something. Neither do I think that you are one of those alphas. I know you're not and I know you like me because of my personality and shit. And like, if you want to prove something first that's fine, but don't be afraid to touch me.", he told the alpha.

"I'm not afraid. But would you please understand if I hold back on that part first?", Mark replied his voice sounding vulnerable. So Donghyuck just sighed.

"Okay. That's okay. We can work this out slowly if that's what you want.", he answered the alpha who nodded with a thankful smile.

"So, let's hear what’s on your jazz singers records!", Donghyuck then switched the topic, handing Mark the record he picked out prior.

They talked a little more about music and families and other hobbies as they sat down to get some drinks after finishing all the records. Donghyuck felt that Mark was a very comfortable presence to be around. He didn't take his teasing personal, he laughed at his jokes, even teased him back once in a while. And Donghyuck thought that it would be worth to wait till Mark had worked through his weird complex he was having about touching him and proving himself. So even though Mark didn't hold his hand he walked him home, although that that was all he graved for at this moment, he still considered the date with Mark as the best date he ever had, going even as far as thinking it was one of the happiest days in his life. And he went to Disney land once! So when he waved Mark goodbye and closed the door behind him he still thought that he had a pretty successful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Today it's mostly Markhyuck focused, hope that's okay. In my country I officially turned off-age after my birthday yesterday! So, yeah, that's cool. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you'd like to :3


	14. Slow steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, literally edited this while falling asleep, sorry for any mistakes.

Although it was their last week before the holidays the professors wouldn't hold back with the workload and every so often you would find Renjun and Donghyuck clammed up over their assignments, not really wanting to take any work home with them over Christmas. Mark joined them not rarely, being equally as busy with his lectures. Donghyuck would always give the alpha his brightest smile, praising him whenever Mark would get an assignment done and asking him to get the books that were too high for him to reach on the shelves. Donghyuck thought he was being smart and subtle, but Mark knew what he was trying to achieve.

"I know what you're doing.", the alpha told him as Donghyuck thanked him overly enthusiastic when he got him another book. Donghyuck turned around to face the older, feigning an innocent look as he leaned against a shelve.

"What do you mean?", he asked and Mark sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I know you're trying to play into my alpha side.", he said giving the omega a serious look.

"Well, is it working?", Donghyuck asked, letting his mask fall.

"Donghyuck - that's...It'll not be this easy.", Mark replied and Donghyuck sighed a bit in annoyance. He still thought that the proving-himself-agenda was stupid, more so that the no-touch-rule came with it. But he let it slide, knowing that Mark wouldn't budge from his standpoint either. So he just walked back to the table Renjun was still sitting, typing his essay for art class.

Renjun was waiting for Jeno to finish his practice session patiently as he took a seat in the audience stands, following his boyfriend's moves with his eyes. Maybe he was there a bit too early on purpose, but who could blame him when Jeno looked like this when he was playing basketball? Plus, even though Donghyuck and Mark weren't officially dating yet, he could still feel the tension between then, and didn't want to thridwheel with them any longer when they decided to go to a cafe together. So he just sat a the side of the field, when the coach finally blew his whistle to end practice and get the team together. Jeno motioned to him that he'll be back after he showered, Renjun smiling and gesturing to him to hurry up. The alpha gave him a cheesy wink as he disappeared into the locker rooms, that Renjun totally did not blush at. A few minutes later Jeno came back to the gym with a few of his teammates, his hair still a little damp from the shower. Renjun got up from his seat as Jeno walked up to him, putting a hand around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. A whistle came from Jeno's teammates.

"Oh, so this is the famous boyfriend?", one of them said as he went to them. Renjun blushed a little as he dropped his eyes to his feet. "I'm Hendery. Jeno talks a lot about you...and I mean a lot.", he said and Jeno gave him a box to his shoulder.

"I'm Renjun.", the omega said, giving him a smile.

"You're very small.", Hendery said and Renjun looked a bit confused at that, while Jeno only boxed him again.

"Stop hitting me dude! I'm just saying it because I know how you're built...but you probably know that better than I do, right Renjun?", Hendery said with a teasing grin before Jeno chased him away from his blushing boyfriend.

"Ignore him, he's just messing with me. He doesn't have a filter.", the alpha said and Renjun nodded, still feeling the heat in his cheeks. Jeno cleared his throat.

"So, did you have anything in mind for us today? Or are you still busy with uni stuff?", he asked and Renjun was glad of the topic change.

"Not really, I just thought we could cook something together again? If you want to?", Renjun asked as Jeno took his hand and they walked out of the gym.

"Of course. It's our last day together before you go home tomorrow, I was already afraid you still had work to do.", Jeno replied.

"Do we need to get groceries first again?"

"Depends, what do you want to cook?" Jeno seemed like he thought for a moment.

"We could make pizza?", he suggested and Renjun agreed nodding.

"Then we do have to go shopping first. We need to get some dough and stuff."

They got their shopping done quickly, having a short agreement that pineapple totally didn't belong on pizza, and were on the way to their dorms, when Renjun's phone buzzed suddenly.

**Donghyuck**

Hey If you're out with Jeno that's cool.

Don't come back to our dorm just yet.

I'm working on the Mark-complex.

But it's not what you think!

Renjun smiled at the silliness of his best friend, but he understood that...well he didn't understand why Mark was keeping up this act of chastity, almost like his alpha was stuck in the 19th century.

"Actually, can we cook at your place?", Renjun asked to help his friend out.

"Sure, you know you're always welcome at mine.", Jeno answered and Renjun didn't understand either why his heart still kept beating like crazy at those words - he should be used to Jeno's cheesy outbursts by now. They stepped inside the alpha's place, Jeno helping him out of his jacket, before they began to prepare the ingredients. Renjun had to stop his boyfriend from forming the dough into a heart shape, as it would've been to thick to bake that way. The alpha pouted at him for a while afterwards, only stopping when Renjun gave him an affectionate back hug, nuzzling his face into Jeno's broad back.

"I'll miss you.", Renjun said, suddenly feeling emotional.

"Me too.", Jeno replied as he turned himself around, so that he could look Renjun in the eyes.

"Oh my god, we're so sappy. I can't believe we're that kind of couple that can't stand being without each other for a few days.", Renjun gasped and Jeno chuckled a little.

"Well, guess you'll be stuck to being that kind of couple, because I'm never letting you go.", the alpha said and as if to demonstrate his words he hugged Renjun's waist tightly, pulling the omega suffocatingly close.

"Jenooo! We have to get the pizza out of the oven.", Renjun giggled and Jeno released his grip a little, still not letting Renjun go.

"You know...I got you a little something. For Christmas.", the alpha said, grabbing at a drawer behind him and pulling out a messily wrapped present. Renjun took it with astonishment in his eyes, giving Jeno an unsure look.

"Open it, I want to see if you like it.", he told the omega, who carefully unwrapped the gift. It turned out to be some special kind of paper, perfect to draw on with acrylic paint.

"I don't know much about art and art supplies...but I asked Donghyuck and he apparently asked some Yanyang guy, who recommended this for you. So...I hope it's usable?", the alpha explained, nervous to see Renjun's reaction.

"It's perfect.", he said, because it really was - how could Jeno even come up with such a thoughtful kind of gift? Then his heart dropped when he realized - he failed to get Jeno something. They didn't talk about exchanging gifts for Christmas but of course, they were boyfriends now! Jeno got him something why didn't he think about it? He shortly entertained the thought to sprint down the stairs and get Jeno something, but then threw the idea out of the window, because he knew it was silly.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't even think about getting you a gift. And you even got Yangyang to help you! I'm the worst boyfriend ever.", he decided to be honest. He didn't plan to get this emotional though, when he felt his eyes get watery. Shit, what must Jeno think of him right now? Not only is he a terrible boyfriend, he's being a drama queen about it, too. Could things get any worse?

"Shh, it's okay.", Jeno whispered as he pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't expect you to get me something, we didn't even talk about it. I just wanted to make you happy and surprise you. Please don't be upset, you're a great boyfriend. The best even.", the alpha said with a comforting voice, rubbing circles on the small of Renjun's back. And really, how could someone like Jeno even exist? How could someone be so perfect? Yet another thing Renjun didn't understand. They hugged for a few seconds, before Jeno pulled away.

"You're okay?", he asked, looking into Renjun's eyes warmly. The omega nodded, letting go of Jeno and turned to the oven to get their pizza out, that was lightly burned at the edges by now. After that their mood was less emotional, the two of them just being happy they could be with each other a few more hours before they had to part in the morning. Renjun was actually looking very much forward to see his parents again, only ever talking to them over the phone for the past few months. Jeno just listened to him for most of the evening, as Renjun kept on talking about what presents he got for his parents and apparently Donghyuck's parents, too, as their families decided to have a joined Christmas. His grandmother would be there, too, so it would be a lively round of people, with Donghyuck's big brother joining them also.

"My grandmother is such a funny lady, actually. She always knits us socks for Christmas and my dad always gets ugly ones with like...Spongebob on them. She likes to tease him, because he stole away her only 'precious daughter' from her. My mum only has two brothers, she was the only girl.", Renjun told animatedly. Their pizzas were long since eaten, but neither of them made any advances to part ways, although it was already hard to see each other, as the sun set hours ago, making the room dark. Renjun was only interrupted in his talk when his phone buzzed once more.

**Donghyuck**

You know, Mark's been gone for a while now.

You can come home now.

Or do you not want to leave Jeno ;) ?

Renjun blushed a bit, but then cleared his throat. It was already late and Donghyuck's parents would pick them up early in the morning.

"That was Donghyuck. I guess I should leave, it's already late.", Renjun said although he didn't really want to. Jeno's face dropped when Renjun stood up from his chair and he seemed to struggle with himself.

"Wait. What if you don't go?", Jeno seemed to overcome his internal conflict but didn't look at Renjun, suddenly interested in the pattern of his kitchen floor.

"Are you asking me to stay the night?", Renjun asked in return, his heart speeding up his pace, pumping blood through his body.

"Yeah.", Jeno said, voice quiet and a little breathless.

"Jeno, I-"

"We wouldn't do anything of course. Just...I want to be close to you.", he added quickly after, finally raising his eyes to meet Renjun's.

"Jeno, I don't know.", Renjun said feeling unsure. "I don't want to intrude in your privacy.", he explained.

"You - you're not. I asked you to stay, didn't I?", Jeno said in return and Renjun felt his walls resemble. "Apart from that...you didn't get me a gift. Aren't you owing me something?", he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You said you weren't upset about that.", Renjun argued, although he knew he had already given up, fallen for Jeno's charms.

"Well, maybe I am, if that makes you stay with me tonight. See it as your present for me?", Jeno said, looking at Renjun hopefully.

"Staying the night as a present? I don't know about that...", Renjun said, when Jeno stood up and put his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Please?", the alpha said with his sweetest voice looking at him like a puppy. Renjun laughed a bit.

"Fine, I'll stay.", he finally gave in, making Jeno give him his eye-smile and if Renjun wasn't already in so deep, he might've drowned right this second.

"Yay!", the alpha exclaimed, giving his waist a squeeze. "Want to take a shower before we head to bed? I know you have to be up early.", Jeno asked and Renjun nodded, as he sure as hell wouldn't climb into bed next to Jeno without having a shower first.

"Okay, I'll get you some clothes ready. You can go ahead.", the alpha said, letting go of Renjun and bringing him some clothes to the bathroom.

"Here, I also have a spare toothbrush. Just feel like it's your own. You can use my shampoo and stuff as well.", Jeno said and Renjun once again felt that it's not fair that someone like Jeno exists. Like hey, leave some of the good traits for the rest of humanity?

"Okay, thanks.", Renjun said, accepting the clothes Jeno brought him. Jeno just stood their like the lovesick fool he was, staring at Renjun like he was the biggest piece of a wedding cake. Renjun cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'll take a shower then.", he said pointing over his shoulder. Jeno nodded, still not moving. Only when Renjun gave him an awkward smile he seemed to fall out of his daze, scratching his neck before hurrying out of the room, ears a light pink hue. Renjun giggled, before he proceeded to take his shower.

When he got out of the bathroom, Jeno wasn't in the living room anymore. Slowly Renjun made his steps into Jeno's bedroom, stopping right in front of the opened door. Jeno was busy getting clothes out of his cupboard, before he noticed Renjun's hesitance. He smiled at his boyfriend, before pulling him inside the room.

"Don't be nervous. My room is your room.", he said and Renjun nodded, a little bit overwhelmed at the strong smell of Jeno that came from every corner of the room. Then Jeno pulled him into a hug, pressing his nose to his hair. "You smell like me.", the alpha said, breathing in deeply.

"Well, duh, i just used your shampoo.", Renjun said, hoping to not sound as flustered as he was. Jeno chuckled low and deep, and Renjun felt his body shiver. Then the alpha let go of him.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower as well. I'll be right back.", he said leaving Renjun alone in his room. The omega didn't know what to do with himself. Should he get into bed already? No, he couldn't. This was Jeno's bed. Only lightly freaking out Renjun got out his phone, texting Donghyuck in his panic, who only teased him in his misery.

Jeno came back minutes later with slightly wet hair to Renjun crouching down at his phone, typing away insults at his best friend.

"You're still not in bed?", Jeno asked him and Renjun flinched a little at his sudden return. Jeno smelled heavenly. He could just dive right in and never come back out. Renjun felt his face heat up at his own thoughts.

"I -uh -I..." he stuttered, Jeno coming closer. He felt his body suddenly get warm and Renjun knew what this meant. Slick. So he quickly took a step back, horror scenarios in his head. But he couldn't run away now. He knew Jeno would feel awful if he disappeared right now. So, instead he tried to think of a solution:

"Uh, Jeno. Can I get a towel?" Jeno looked a bit confused.

"A towel? Want to take another shower?" Renjun shook his head, embarrassment spreading all through his body once again, thinking if he would've just become a beta he didn't have to deal with this problem right now. But he had to give Jeno an explanation, and he didn't want to lie.

"No, it's just...I'm afraid my inner omega might get to excited at sleeping right next to you and...I might, you know...", he said, hoping it would be enough. But by the remaining confusion in Jeno's eyes told him it wasn't, so he took a deep breath. "I can't believe you're making me say this. I'm afraid I'll...get slick and wet your whole bed while sleeping. So can I please get a towel so I can reduce the outcome if it happens?" Jeno suddenly looked at him wide eyed and Renjun couldn't bare to meet his gaze, humiliation in every cell of his body.

"Yeah, I can get you a towel. But just so you know...I wouldn't mind.", the alpha said and Renjun let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, you would. You don't know what gross things my body is capable of.", he said looking at the ground. Suddenly he felt himself engulfed in a hug.

"No Renjun, I wouldn't mind. I don't find anything about it gross. In fact, I find it very attracting. Don't say such things about yourself, it breaks my heart." And suddenly Renjun felt bad. For the first time Renjun felt bad for thinking badly about himself. Well, that was new.

"I'm sorry. I won't anymore...or I'll try not to. Sometimes it's still hard for me to accept the way my body works, but you know that by now.", Renjun said and felt Jeno nod in their embrace. He stepped back, going through his cupboard to get him a towel. Renjun took it, still a light blush over his cheeks.

"I know...but just so you know, I like every aspect of you. Including the way your body works.", Jeno said and Renjun just hit him lightly on the chest, not being able to handle his cheesiness right now. "So you're ready to get to bed then?", Jeno asked, holding up the covers for Renjun to slip under them. Renjun wrapped the towel tightly around his waist before climbing into bed. Jeno went to the other side and got into bed, lying in a safe distance from him. Renjun tried to close his eyes at that, but something inside him wasn't satisfied yet. He felt...restless, having Jeno so close but so far. Screw it, he already lost his pride today. So he raised his voice:

"Jeno...can we...cuddle?" And not even a second after the words left his mouth, Jeno shuffled closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him to his body.

"Thought you'd never ask.", tha alpha teased him, but Renjun felt too content to counter something. Finally satisfied he snuggled into Jeno's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

After Renjun left to get Jeno from basketball practice, Mark and Donghyuck decided to go to a newly opened cafe near university. On their way there Mark told him to walk close again, as the weather didn't take mercy on them, but their touch still wouldn't go beyond the occasional brush of their arms. Donghyuck thought it wasn't fair. They got the whole 'I like you' 'i like you, too' part out of the way - why couldn't they just start dating and do the normal cutesy couple stuff together? He huffed in frustration as he once again felt Mark's hand retract after he brushed their fingers together oh so subtle. But he couldn't do anything against it. If Mark wanted to act like a gentleman from a decade ago, then he just had to bear with it, if it meant spending time with Mark.

Mark held the door open for him as they both entered, looking around the fancy new place. A pretty omega girl came to take their orders, being almost as subtle as Donghyuck with the way she eyed Mark up and down, giving him a blinding smile. Mark didn't seem to notice, though, eyes first on the menu and then on Donghyuck, whose eyes formed into small slits. Mark followed his gaze, only then realizing the overly nice smile the girl gave him.

"I'll get your drinks in just a second. But...mind if I get your number in return?", she asked and Donghyuck almost chocked on air. Mark gave him a quick worried look.

"I'm sorry, I already like someone else.", he told the girl and pointed at Donghyuck with his eyes. The girl went beet red after that, apologizing before speed walking away from them.

"You know, such situation wouldn't occur if you'd just like...hold my hand and stuff.", Donghuyck muttered and Mark sighed. "Just saying, someday someone might approach me and not you...", he continued.

"Donghyuck.", Mark growled a little and the omega gave in.

"Okay, let's not talk about it. What are you doing for Christmas? Visiting family I suppose?", the younger asked and Mark relaxed a little.

"Yeah, my cousins are coming over. How long will you be gone again?", Mark replied.

"Renjun and I will come back at the second. After that we still have a week to finish our assignment before university starts again.", Donghyuck explained and Mark nodded.

"Why, are you going to miss me?", he teased with a smile.

"Yeah.", Mark admitted without any form of embarrassment and Donghyuck felt himself blush.

"Why, are you not going to miss me?", the alpha teased back, but Donghyuck was too stubborn to answer, what made Mark chuckle. This time a different waitress came up to them to serve their drinks. Mark went with a normal black coffee while Donghyuck picked some random smoothie that he thought looked pretty on the menu. He smiled at himself when he realized it tasted like watermelons. He gave Mark a look.

"You want to try? I know you like watermelons.", he asked holding his straw in Mark's direction.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't think it'll go well with the coffee right now.", the alpha declined and Donghyuck leaned back into his seat defeated, another one of his attempts failed.

"How do you even know I like watermelons?", the older asked as he chuckled lightly at Donghyuck. The omega shrugged.

"Figured, your shampoo is melon scented after all.", he told him and the alpha nodded.

"Which, by the way - how come? Not that I don't like it, you smell great, I mean, it smells great...", and wow, was he blushing again? Mark straight up giggled at that.

"Thank you. I don't really know, to be honest. Just what I was used to since I was little.", the alpha answered. Donghyuck took another sip from his drink.

"Hey, I still need to pack for the next days. Can you help me later?", he asked and looked at Mark with an innocent smile.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today.", Mark replied as he returned the smile.

So that's how he found himself alone in his dorm with Mark later. Donghyuck felt his face heat up, cursing at his past self for having this idea and at his current self for not having more confidence right now.

"Uh, you want something to drink?", he offered as they were just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Er, no, still full from the coffee.", Mark replied, laughing awkwardly while looking at Donghyuck. There was a short uncomfortable silence, before Donghyuck cleared his throat.

"Right. Er, shall we start packing them. I don't want to keep you here for too long.", he said and Mark nodded, happy to get something to do.

"Okay, you can go to my room first while I get the suitcase.", Donghyuck order but Mark stopped him right there.

"I'm not going into your bedroom, Donghyuck.", the alpha said in a stern voice and Donghyuck sighed. Should he start counting his failed attempts?

"Why?", he still asked.

"You know why." Of course he knew, letting an alpha into your bedroom was like letting him into your territory. It was actually a very intimate thing in their culture. "Plus, it's also Renjun's room and I don't think Jeno would appreciate it too much.", Mark added and Donghyuck sighed defeated.

"Fine, I'll bring the clothes out then. Take a seat at the couch.", he said and Mark gave him a small smile. He went to his room and grabbed some random clothes, not bothering to fold them neatly. He stopped for a minute at his underwear. It would surely provoke the alpha...but then he decided to just pack that later - he had to safe the last pride he had. He brought the clothes to Mark, letting them fall messily on the small table, before he went to take the suitcase. Mark just gave him an amused smile, already starting to fold his clothes for him. Donghyuck sat down next to him as he grabbed a shirt himself.

"How come I can go into your room without any problems but you can't enter mine?", Donghyuck asked after a few seconds of silence.

"That time were different conditions. I couldn't walk back then.", Mark explained as he but down a pair of pants neatly into the suitcase.

"You know...I've been meaning to ask...when I told you I would like to prove myself as an omega to you, too...you said I already did that night.", Donghyuck said as he tried to sound not really interested, only sneaking a short glance at Mark. But the alpha caught him, making him turn red again.

"Ah, yeah. I just...you stayed with me all evening, took me to the hospital, waited hours with me, even went to see the doctor with me. And you helped me walk into my room, and applied the cream for me, and when I asked you to stay, you did. I just realized that you were very caring and...a good omega for me.", Mark began to tell.

"That's when you realized?", Donghyuck asked.

"Yeah, it actually made click in my head when I saw you step out of the shower fully dressed in my clothes, smelling like nothing other then me.", Mark said and Donghyuck blushed once again.

"Ah, you actually like it when I steal your clothes then? You like me wearing them?", Donghyuck tried to tease to hide his red cheeks, but Mark just shrugged.

"What alpha doesn't like seeing his omega in his clothes?", he retorted and Donghyuck's breath hitched.

"His omega?", he asked and Mark turned to face him. "Yeah." "So you do want to date me?", Donghyuck asked, suddenly feeling very insecure. Mark seemed to pick his mood change up in his scent.

"I do. I am very serious about you and...about us. That's why I want to wait. I still feel very bad about that incident. So I want to show you that I'm worthy for you.", Mark tried to explain once again. Donghyuck nodded, feeling at ease now that he had the confirmation that Mark really had the intention to date him sooner or later. The topics of their conversation were lighter after that, mostly about Christmas and how they spend it in their childhood, remembering presents and parties. Mark went home after they were done packing his suitcase, his clothes now neatly folded. Leaving Donghyuck with the hope that he wouldn't have to wait to long anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd appreaciate a comment very much :3


	15. Christmas distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...short info, where I come from we celebrate Christmas on Christmas eve...so...that's what they are doing in here, I wrote the chapter without thinking about how the rest of the world has different traditions...so, I'm sorry and hope you won't be too confused...apart from the fact that I'm updating a Christmas chapter in August...my timing is phenomenal! 
> 
> So, sorry for the long note, now enjoy the chapter and leave me a comment how you like it, if you want to :3

The next morning Renjun woke up feeling safe and warm. Jeno was already awake, looking down at him, stroking his hair.

"Good morning.", the alpha said with a deep husky morning voice and Renjun felt a shiver going through his body.

"Good morning.", he said giving the alpha a small smile.

"I think I'm dreaming. Are you really lying right next to me right now?", Jeno muttered, what made Renjun let out a few giggles.

"Want me to pinch you?", he joked with a grin.

"Better not.", the alpha retorted, continuing to pat Renjun's head softly.

"This is nice.", the omega admitted, letting his head rest on Jeno's chest. Jeno just gave him his eye-smile. "But I do need to get up. Donghyuck's parents are coming at 10am.", he told the alpha and Jeno pouted.

"Are we having breakfast together?", the alpha asked when Renjun wiggled out of the sheets. The towel was still securely wrapped around his waist but to his luck it wasn't even needed.

"If you want to.", Renjun replied and Jeno got up right after.

"Alright, you get dressed, I'll make us some pancakes.", he told the omega and Renjun agreed, already looking for his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

When he stepped out, hair fixed up and teeth freshly brushed, Jeno was in his kitchen juggling with his pans, the smell of pancakes in the air. He felt himself smile at the domesticity of the scene and thought to himself that that's something he'd like to get used to in the future, feeling his face heating up. Jeno turned around when he noticed his presence, mentioning at him to sit down. The pancakes were delicious and Renjun heard himself moan at the taste as the first piece entered his mouth. Jeno smiled at him.

"You like them?", he asked, just waiting for his praise. Renjun thought for a short moment to mess with him, but the pancake was too good. So he just nodded as he stuffed his cheeks with another bite. "Good, I'd be insulted if you didn't. There the one thing I'm most confident in at cooking.", the alpha said. Renjun laughed.

"Careful, I might stay over more often if you serve them every morning.", he teased but Jeno smiled.

"I'd like that.", he said honestly and Renjun felt the blush creep up his cheeks. They finished breakfast with a happy mood, only realizing that this would be their goodbye when Renjun got up to get to his own dorm.

"Thanks for the paper. And the meal. And the clothes. And the toothbrush, I guess.", Renjun said, back pressed against Jeno's door, not quite willing to go just yet. Jeno nodded.

"Thanks for staying with me.", he said in return. Renjun looked down at his feet. "Consider your missing Christmas present as redeemed.", the alpha joked. Renjun bit his lip. Was he really gonna do this?

"Well, about that...", he began, trying to gain courage for what he was about to do. "Staying over can't really pay up for your thoughtful gift..." Jeno looked at him confused. "So I thought I give you...another...present." And after he said it Renjun just thought 'Screw this' and went for it before he would lose his moment of confidence. He wrapped his hands around Jeno's neck before pressing their lips together, gently moving his against Jeno's. He felt Jeno smile into the kiss and after the short moment of surprise, he felt the alpha reciprocate, pushing him more against the door and putting his arms against the doorframe, caging Renjun between them. After a few seconds Renjun felt breathless again, but not as overwhelmed as when Jeno kissed him the first time. He gently pulled away from his boyfriend, smiling at him before getting shy and staring at his feet. Jeno wasn't saying anything either, stunned by the beauty of his omega. So before one of them could do anything more, Renjun said a short "Merry Christmas.", pressing a last kiss to Jeno's cheek, before opening the door and closing it right behind him.

Renjun felt his face heat up. Did he really just do that? Did he kiss Lee Jeno? He hid his face in his hand, happiness rushing though his body and then, in an attempt to get rid his excitement, he sprinted up all the stairs to the fifth floor.

Donghyuck's parents were punctual on the minute, driving forward at exactly 10am. They met the up at the fifth floor, Donghyuck's father carrying both their suitcases down as his mother pulled them by her side to catch up with her two youngest. She gave Renjun a suspicious look when she smelled an unfamiliar scent on him, but didn't mention anything. The two omegas got into the backseat and the most of the drive they spent talking about lectures and new friends they made. Donghyuck's mum even remembered Jaemin from their middle school when they mentioned him.

"So, Donghyuck, apart from new friends...anyone else in particular that I need to know of?", she asked after a while and Donghyuck avoided her eyes. His father seemed to tense up at the sudden silence after the question.

"Mum!", he whined, but his eyes were still fixed out of the window.

"Ah, Renjun, what is he not telling me!", his mother tried his luck at Renjun but being the good friend he was just gave her a cheeky smile.

"Argh, I knew you wouldn't tell. I know you're not telling me something either.", she exclaimed and Renjun felt himself blush, when Donghyuck's father cleared his throat.

"I hope you’re well focused on your studies, boys.", he said in a stern voice, which made his wife slap him playfully.

"Yah, remember when we met in college? I've never seen grades that bad!", he scolded him and her husband chuckled at that.

They dropped Renjun off at his house first, the two omegas hugging shortly as they said goodbye to each other, Renjun thanking Donghyuck's parents for the ride. Renjun’s parents opened the door before he could even put his key in the lock. His mom pulled him in a heartbreaking hug as if he just came back after years of being apart. When they separated her smile turned into the same suspicious look Donghyuck's mother had given him, but she also didn't say anything. His father hugged him right after, but stopped in the middle when he noticed the strange scent.

"I think you have a lot to tell us, young Mister.", he said half joking half serious and Renjun blushed a little.

"Darling, let him unpack first. He just arrived.", his mother came in but Renjun felt safe too early. "We'll talk over lunch.", she added, before letting him go to his room. Renjun felt his face heat up. He knew this talk would come up. He knew his parents would pick up Jeno's scent. Especially after he practically spent the night getting drenched in it. Urghhh...he'd survive.

To Renjun's relief they didn't cut to the topic right away, catching up with his studies and other things first. Only after they finished eating and Renjun's mum put her spoon aside, she brought it up again.

"So, Renjun...I think now is the right time to tell us about something.", she said looking at him carefully. He felt his face heat up. This was so embarrassing. Maybe he should've worn this stupid perfume...but that wouldn't work on betas anyways. He cleared his throat as he looked at his parents:

"So...there's this boy-" But his father interrupted him right away.

"Alpha?", he asked in a stern tone.

"Shh, let him talk first.", his mom scolded him but his father was still sitting in a stiff position.

"Y-yeah, err, he's an alpha. His name's Jeno and he lives in the same building as Donghyuck and I.", he continued but his parents looked like they needed further information. So he took a deep breath: "He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for around two months now." His mum smiled at him and his father still looked tensed.

"So, this Jeno-guy. Is he nice to you?", he asked and Renjun felt himself blush once again, but his father looked like he demanded an answer.

"Uh, yes, he's really nice. He always walks me to university and back, and helps me grocery shopping and stuff like that.", he told him and his dad seemed to relax a little more.

"So, tell us about him. What does he study? What are his hobbies?", his mom pried and Renjun whined a little.

"Mom! This is not a job interview.", he told her and his mother laughed at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking. But only if you promise to bring him next time you come home.", she said and Renjun blushed, but nodded, agreeing to her condition.

"Darling, could you start on the dishes already?", his mom then asked her husband. He looked at her a little suspicious, but did as told, leaving the room to head to the kitchen. His mom turned back to him and Renjun felt like the worst part has yet to come.

"So, Renjun...this is your first relationship, right?", she asked and took his hands. "I just want you to know, that you have to be careful. Don't let you talk into things you aren't ready for, even if Jeno's just so nice to you.", she told him and Renjun felt his face burn.

"Mom, we're not, I, we don't...", he stuttered but his mother understood.

"That's good. But then I need to ask...should I make you an appointment with the omega specialist?" Renjun shook his head energetically. Can the ground just swallow him please? "You’re sure? I think you should see her before you want to take things further with him.", she asked again.

"Mom!", Renjun exclaimed but his mom looked at him seriously. "I will make an appointment with her myself if I...want to.", he said and his mother seemed finally satisfied at that, letting him go.

In the evening, after Renjun spent some more time catching up with his parents - glad they left the Jeno topic alone for the time being - he fell exhausted in his bed. It was nice being home again, but he was also tired. He couldn't go to sleep without texting Donghyuck first though, by now being used to gossip with him before sleeping.

**Renjun**

Hey, you arrived safely?

**Donghyuck**

Yeah, how are your parents?

**Renjun**

Fine, but they were really curious about the Jeno thing...

Omg, I can't believe I had some kind of 'talk' with my mom!

**Donghyuck**

What did you expect? Coming home like you just bathed in his scent.

**Renjun**

I know! I wanted to tell them, but it was still awkward.

I promised to bring Jeno next time so they would stop asking questions...

**Donghyuck**

Well, good luck with that.

Thanks for not saying anything about Mark, btw.

**Renjun**

You know I always have your back.

Also, we don't want Mark to be murdered by your dad before you actually become official

**Donghyuck**

My dad isn't that bad...

**Renjun**

Of course. Because the real problem is Johnny, right?

**Donghyuck**

Urgh...

Johnny's coming home tomorrow.

**Renjun**

Just hope he won't notice anything.

**Donghyuck**

Well, you're the one emitting Jeno's scent to a radius of seven miles.

**Renjun**

…

I'll go to sleep.

See you tomorrow?

**Donghyuck**

Yeah. Good night.

The next morning Donghyuck had a lazy breakfast. His mom let him sleep in because she thought he deserved it after he'd been studying hard for the past months. Johnny still wasn't home yet, so he got all of the affection from his parents - he mostly got the affection anyways, being the youngest and an omega. But Donghyuck missed his parents, so he enjoyed being spoiled once in a while.

Around noon his mom told him to get ready, as they were heading over to Renjun's house soon, and Donghyuck moped his way back to his room. He'd been too lazy to fully unpack yesterday, only getting his pajamas and charger out of his suitcase. He dug around in his suitcase a bit, trying to find something suitable. Mark's sweater found his way in his hands. It was freshly washed, but still smelled faintly like the alpha. And no, Donghyuck totally didn't bring it because he was afraid he would miss Mark so much he needed something to remind him of his smell. No, totally not. Don't misunderstand, Donghyuck didn't intend to wear the sweater in the first place - that would be a huge giveaway that he indeed had something to keep from his parents. He just liked to have something of Mark around. He held the sweater to his face, sniffing it - and no, he wasn't a creep - when suddenly someone swung his door open and barged right into his room. Shocked Donghyuck threw the sweater across the room, only to be met with his brother's smile.

"Hyuckie! I haven't seen you in ages!", Johnny exclaimed, before his gaze dropped to the sweater that Donghyuck just so conveniently threw in front of his feet.

"Johnny! How are you?", Donghyuck said in return, trying to distract his brother from the item on the floor and get it before Johnny could pick up the smell, but Johnny was faster. His fingers already reached for the fabric, his eyes turning serious when he got the scent of alpha from it.

"Donghyuck, why do you have a sweater from an alpha with you?", he asked eyeing his brother up and down.

"Uhh, it must be from Renjun!", he tried to find an excuse but Johnny only raised his eyebrows at him.

"I might have not seen him in a while, but I sure do remember that Renjun's not an alpha.", he said, voice stern and deep. Donghyuck sent a silent apology to Renjun, because he was literally about to throw him under the bus.

"Ah, no, I meant, from Renjun's boyfriend. He started dating someone and you know...he steals his clothes sometimes. We packed together, so it might've ended up in my suitcase by mistake." Johnny still looked at him suspiciously but seemed to believe his story. He had to thank Renjun...and Jeno.

"So, you're not going to give your big brother a hug?", Johnny asked and Donghyuck smiled, before throwing himself into his arms, hanging from the alpha like a koala. Johnny nuzzled his neck a little, scenting him a little before Donghyuck pulled away.

"I have to get ready, we're leaving for Renjun's in 20 minutes.", he told his brother and Johnny nodded, leaving him alone. Donghyuck wanted to ask him to return the sweater to him, but Johnny was out of the room before he could say something.

He changed into something fancier than his hoodie and sweatpants, even putting on a bit of make-up, matching his naturally golden skin tone with some golden eye-shadow, before going down the stairs, where Johnny and his parents were already waiting for him. Donghyuck noticed with wide eyes that Johnny was still carrying the sweater. Their parents told them to get some of the dishes they pre-prepared for their Christmas dinner that evening, while also getting all the presents in the car. So only when they were finally in the backseat of the car, Donghyuck whispered to his older brother:

"What are you doing with the sweater?" Johnny looked at him like it was obvious.

"Returning it to Renjun, duh.", he said and Donghyuck tried hard to not become pale after that, nodding like it was in fact obvious.

When they arrived at his best friend’s home Renjun's grandmother ushered his dad out of the house to help them carry all the food and presents inside. Renjun was already in the kitchen, helping his mother to cook the food. Donghyuck's father joined them soon after, while Donghyuck was told to set up all the gifts nicely under the tree. So he only could watch from afar when Johnny pulled Renjun away from the sink for a second, handing him what was obviously Mark's sweater. He prayed that Renjun would get his excuse and was relieved when the omega blushed, but accepted the sweater before bringing it upstairs to his room. While Donghyuck got back to his work of arranging the presents, Johnny retreated to the living room, joining his mom and Renjun's dad at listening to Renjun's grandma's stories about Christmas in the old days, which usually ended with one of her brothers having his head stuck in a soup bowl or being buried under tons of snow. After finishing his task he went to see if he could help in the kitchen, and Renjun's mom ordered him to help Renjun peel the potatoes.

"Yah, you seriously used me as an excuse? Why did you even bring that sweater?", Renjun whisper yelled at him as Donghyuck grabbed as peeler and went to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry, but Johnny was getting all protective already, you know him. Thanks for covering up for me.", Donghyuck apologized with a contrite face. Renjun just sighed.

"It's fine. You're just lucky I'm good at picking up your lies that fast.", he said and Donghyuck gave him a quick side hug.

"You're the best. I owe you and Jeno something.", he told the older omega and Renjun just shook his head.

The rest of the evening went by in a peaceful mood, the two families scattering light conversations, catching up with each other’s life. Renjun's dad got a pair of socks with 'Dora the explorer' from his mother in law, making everyone laugh at his forced "Thank you." Donghyuck got Renjun some new paint, matching to the paper he knew Jeno got him, and Renjun gave him a pair of shoes he custom designed for him.

Donghyuck's family only went home late in the evening, after helping the Huang family clean up everything, so Renjun was tired when he finally made his way back to his room. He was about to change from his formal wear to something more comfortable, when his phone started ringing all of a sudden. His heart started beating faster when he saw it was Jeno facetiming him. He brushed through his hair, trying to make it less messy, before holding his phone in front of him and accepting the call. On the other side Jeno was still in bed, wearing a huge hoodie, its hood covering most of his black hair. Although he had seen Jeno in similar clothes - the heck, he just slept in the same bed with him the other night! - he felt his heart do a thing at the adorable sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey.", Jeno greeted him with a soft smile, voice a little deeper than usual, a thing it did when the alpha was tired, Renjun noticed.

"Hey.", Renjun smiled right back, sitting down at his bed.

"Are you home now? How was your Christmas?", he continued to ask as Jeno just kept staring at him over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm at my parent’s house. I'm feeling so full right now, I think I've eaten too much at dinner.", the alpha answered and Renjun giggled a little. "I tried calling you earlier, but you didn't pick up.", he added. 'Oh', Renjun thought. He must not have noticed with Donghyuck family still over.

"I'm sorry. We were celebrating till now, Donghyuck literally went home minutes ago.", he said with a guilty expression.

"Yeah, I figured. You have time to talk now?", Jeno answered. Renjun nodded before lying down on his bed like Jeno did.

"Yes, I was just about to get ready for bed. But that can wait.", he told his boyfriend, giving him a sweet smile.

"You know...", the alpha said. "From all the gifts I got, yours was by far the best." Seriously, even when facetiming Jeno could turn him into a blushing mess.

"Shut it, you're so cheesy.", he whined as he hid his face in his pillow. Jeno laughed at him.

"You're so cute. Are you in your room now?", he asked and Renjun raised his face to see Jeno again.

"Yeah, want me to show you?", he answered and giggled a little at Jeno's enthusiastic nod. "Okay, get ready for a roomtour by Renjun.", he said as he stood up, turning his camera.

"This is my bed, where I get my precious sleep. This is my cupboard and look, there's me in the mirror!", Renjun said as he stopped and waved at the camera. "This is my desk, where I do most of my assignments and drawings. And here is a shelf with just a lot of random stuff in it. Look, here are some of my old drawings, but they are bad, so I'm not showing you them. Some books Donghyuck gave to me, you know, he's a literature major, oh, and here's a picture of my parents. This is my mum and my dad.", he explained as he pointed to the people on the picture. Then he turned the camera around. "And that's it.", he finished his roomtour as he threw himself on the bad again.

Jeno smiled at him and Renjun wondered what he looked like while he showed him his room.

"They seem like nice people, your parents I mean.", Jeno said after a while.

"Yeah, they are. Uh...actually, I promised them to bring you next time I visit.", Renjun said looking away from the camera. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to. I probably won't come back here anytime soon after university starts again anyways.", he added quickly.

"No, I'd love to meet them. I'll come if you bring me.", Jeno told him and Renjun smiled, feeling relieved.

"So, are you going to show me your room?", he asked the alpha, who shook his head in return.

"Why? That's not fair, I showed you mine!", Renjun complained and Jeno had the audacity to laugh at him.

"If you want to see it you have to come visit here for yourself.", the alpha said and Renjun felt himself blush at the implication that had. Of course, if Jeno was to meet Renjun's parents in the future, the alpha wants to introduce him to his too.

"I -I-", his brain failed him to come up with a full sentence.

"You don't have to in the near future, don't worry. Just, you know...my parents a very curious.", Jeno said giving him a reassuring look.

"No, I mean, yeah. I mean, how bad can it be? I already met Doyoung and he is nice.", Renjun said, which made Jeno beam at him.

"Great! You know, my little sister still doesn't believe that you really exist. He thinks me and Doyoung made it up to tease her.", he said and Renjun laughed.

"Well, then I definitely have to come someday.", he replied and Jeno nodded. After that they fell silent, Renjun trying to hide a yawn.

"Are you tired?", Jeno asked directly, and Renjun nodded.

"A little. And I still have to get this make-up out of my face.", he said, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Okay, I'll let you go to sleep then. Have a good night.", the alpha said, giving him his eye-smile. Renjun nodded.

"Yeah, you too.", he mumbled, before ending the call, letting the hand that held his phone fall onto the bed as he sighed in exhaustion. And he still had to remove his make-up.

**Donghyuck**

Hey... Just so you know...Renjun has your sweater now...

**Mark**

What? How did that happen?

**Donghyuck**

It's...a little complicated.

Just know that it was to save you and me from my brother

**Mark**

Why did you bring the sweater home in the first place?

**Donghyuck**

Uhh...

I'll have to go to sleep now!

**Mark**

Donghyuck!

**Donghyuck**

Just thought it'd be nice to have something from you with me

But anyways, how was your Christmas?

**Mark**

Oh...

It was nice! Had a great time with my parents and cousins. We're going out to see a concert the next days. Wish I could bring you.

**Donghyuck**

That sounds like fun!

Just bring me to another one...you know I still remember you told me you’d take me to see one after the uni band's concert.

**Mark**

Yeah, I know, and I will take you out to see one.

What bands do you like? I could get us tickets right now!

**Donghyuck**

Mark, don't! Aren't they expensive? I'm a broke student, you know?

**Mark**

Who said you'd pay? It's a date!

**Donghyuck**

It's still expensive!

**Mark**

It's not that expensive. Plus, I have connections, I can get them cheaper sometimes.

**Donghyuck**

You sound like a sugar daddy.

**Mark**

And of course you had to ruin it...

**Donghyuck**

I'm sorry xD

I'll let you pick the band in return. Just text me the date.

**Mark**

Actually...there's a concert I wanted to go to on Janurary 15th You have time then?

**Donghyuck**

Sure! Who are we seeing?

**Mark**

It's a surprise...

**Donghyuck**

Meanie.

**Mark**

You're adorable.

You should go to bed now, it's already late.

Good night!

**Donghyuck**

Good night!!

The next few days both of the spent at home, getting the rest they deserved. Renjun had fun taking his grandmother out on walks, who stayed with them for a few days after Christmas. Donghyuck spent most of his time gaming with his older brother, who also stayed home over the holidays. The two omegas only met up a few days after, going around town, revisiting their old school grounds and reliving fun memories. New Years eve the two families spent together again, Donghyuck teasing Renjun about how he couldn't kiss Jeno under the fireworks, but he shut up quickly after Renjun threatened that he might as well just tell Johnny the truth about the sweater. After that it was almost time for them to pack again, as they would head back to the city two days later.

Renjun's parents offered to drive them this time and Donghyuck was just finishing stuffing his clothes in his suitcase, when Johnny came into his room. Donghyuck smiled at him, expecting him to tell him goodbye or something. Instead Johnny closed the door behind him, crossing his arms as he continued to stare at the omega expectantly.

"What's wrong?", Donghyuck asked confused.

"You don't want to tell me something?", the alpha replied with a question himself. Donghyuck shook his head, irritated at his brother's actions.

"I know that the sweater wasn't from Renjun...or his boyfriend. Did you forget I'm good at scent reading or did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice that the smell on him and the sweater don't match at all?" Donghyuck felt his heart drop to the ground. No, the underground. He hadn't thought about that at all, feeling safe after Johnny didn't say anything after 'returning' the clothes to Renjun.

"You also think I wouldn't notice that you kept texting someone an awful lot?", Johnny continued and Donghyuck just stuttered.

"Uh...I, that…uh…"

"So, why don't you just tell me whose sweater it really was?", Johnny prompted. And even if Donghyuck would want to answer, he wouldn't know how to. Because - what exactly were Mark and him? They were more than friends for sure, but they weren't dating due to Mark's proving-agenda. So...they were like...pre-dating? Half-boyfriends? To his luck Renjun or rather his parents saved him again, as a honk was heard from in front of their house, signaling Donghyuck to leave.

"Oh, that's my ride. I have to go now, take care of yourself, Johnny. Bye!", he said and rushed out of his room, dragging his suitcase down the stairs. He hugged his parents goodbye before he practically ran outside, getting into the car. That was close.

They had a quick stop at McDonald's getting some fast food for dinner, before Renjun's parents dropped them off at their dorm. Renjun felt already a bit wistful, as he saw his parents leave, probably not being able to see them in the near future. They dragged their luggage upstairs, unpacking and chattering away. They still had some essays due before university would start in 8 days, so they would probably go back to spending their time in the library. Renjun was feeling a little restless after he stored away his last pair of pants in his drawer and Donghyuck didn't fail to catch how Renjun hesitated a bit when they passed the second floor.

"Just go see him!", he groaned as Renjun sorted the new paint he got as gifts for the third time, obviously with his thoughts somewhere else.

"But isn't it too late already? Also, I didn't tell him...I can't just go see him, what if he’s busy?", Renjun let out his worries, and Donghyuck only sighed.

"It's a Sunday evening, what should he be up to?", he asked his friend with a deadpan. "Just go, I know you want to." Renjun nodded, but still hesitated, before Donghyuck basically shooed him out of their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and opinions are always appreciated!!


	16. A trip to get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! This chapter is a little longer, hope you enjoy!

Renjun felt giddy as he almost jumped down the stairs. Although they almost talked everyday over the phone for the past few days, he was still excited to see his boyfriend again. With a big grin on his face he raised his fist and knocked on Jeno's door. A few seconds later Jeno opened the door, looking a bit confused as his eyes scrunched up behind his...glasses?

"Renjun? You're back already?", the alpha asked as a smile began to form on his face. Then he began to realize Renjun's staring and hastily tried to remove his glasses.

"No!", Renjun almost shouted as he grabbed his arm. Jeno looked surprised. "Leave them on...they suit you.", Renjun added as an explanation and Jeno's expression turned to a smug one.

"Yeah? You like them?", he asked and suddenly Renjun felt embarrassed for his behavior, breaking their eye contact. He still nodded.

"I didn't know you had glasses...", he mumbled, when Jeno finally stepped aside and let him into his dorm.

"I mostly wear contacts, it's just easier I think. But lately my eyes itched a little.", Jeno told him as he filled them both a glass with water. "So, what brought you over so late at night?", the alpha asked while handing Renjun his glass and they took a seat at his couch. Renjun looked away bashfully.

"You already know...", he said.

"I want to hear it from you, though.", Jeno teased with a small smile and Renjun felt himself fall apart.

"I missed you.", he said in a hushed voice, although he admitted it more than once before. Jeno cooed at him.

"I missed you, too. You know, I spent an awful lot of time thinking about you.", the taller said as he pulled Renjun's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah? About what exactly?", Renjun decided to tease back. Turned out that was a bad idea.

"Everything. Your eyes, your lips, your scent. Especially about my Christmas present.", Jeno said his eyes shifting into something darker. Renjun swallowed. "What about you? Did you think about me?", Jeno said with a deep voice as he turned them around, now facing each other straight on. Renjun just nodded as Jeno began to come closer to him. "Can I scent you?", he asked, but Renjun's body worked faster than his brain, already half in Jeno's lap as he pressed his nose into the alpha's scent glands. Jeno's hand settled on his waist as he nuzzled his neck in return, leaving his scent all over the boy.

"Missed you so much.", Renjun let out a half moan as Jeno pressed soft kisses to his neck again.

"Me too. Renjun, you drive me crazy.", Jeno growled as he pressed their bodies even closer together. Renjun felt that his body was enjoying all that contact a tad bit too much, his underwear already getting wet. So naturally, he pulled away, just for Jeno to grab him tighter. "Don't.", the alpha said in a breathy voice.

"Jeno, I'm going to get slick all over your pants and mine.", Renjun tried to protest, but Jeno didn't let him go.

"I don't mind. I just want to be close to you.", he said and Renjun thought it would be so easy to just give in. Then Jeno suddenly pulled his face from his neck himself. "I'm sorry! I was...I'm so sorry.", he said, shock and guilt in his eyes as he let go of Renjun's waist, giving him the option to move out of his lap. "I wasn't thinking clear. I - I won't force you to stay if you're uncomfortable.", the alpha apologized, avoiding Renjun's eyes. And now Renjun felt guilty for making Jeno feel guilty, because what the alpha had done hadn't felt bad at all. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to try. So he reluctantly put Jeno's hands back on his waist and put his face into Jeno's neck again. He felt more slick drip down his thighs and he tried to remind himself that this was normal, that Jeno didn't mind. But when he felt it soak trough his pants to Jeno's it became too much. He sprung up from Jeno's lap.

"I - I'm sorry. I can't.", he said, biting down on his lip, not daring to look into Jeno's eyes. The alpha stood up, taking his hands and soothingly caressing the back of his hands.

"It's okay. You did well. Thanks for not running away. Thanks for trying.", the taller whispered. "But you don't have to do that if you still feel uncomfortable. You shouldn't feel like you have to try just because you think I like it - which I do - put that's not the point. I know this is all a lot for you."

"No, I - it felt right. I wanted to try.", Renjun clarified immediately, not wanting Jeno to feel like he pressured him into doing something if he actually wanted to himself. Jeno gave him a small smile at that.

"How about we change and then cuddle? You still have to tell me what socks your father got this year.", he suggested, mood suddenly a lot lighter and Renjun nodded, smiling right back at him.

They ended up snuggling on the couch, not even talking much. Renjun only got up after Jeno yawned for three times in a row, and although the alpha insisted he wasn't tired at all, Renjun knew this was his cue to leave.

Donghyuck and Renjun both slept in the next day, only making their way to university when the sun had already risen.

"We need to do some grocery shopping.", Donghyuck mentioned as they sat down in the library.

"Yeah. Should I ask Jeno to come along?", Renjun asked as he got his laptop ready. Donghyuck nodded, thinking about the last time he asked a stranger to help him.

"Great, he's going to pick us up from the library at 5pm. He has basketball training till then. We can go afterwards.", Renjun told him after messaging on his phone for a while. Donghyuck nodded, already absorbed in the book he had to read for his literature class. He only got distracted when a certain smell was in the air and soon after, a certain alpha took a seat next to him.

"Mark!", Donghyuck said surprised, but couldn't hide his happiness. "I thought you were staying with your parents till Wednesday?"

"Oh yeah, something came up, so I decided to come back early.", the alpha answered, giving him an awkward smile.

"Just say you missed me.", Donghyuck teased, making Mark's ears turn pink a little.

"I just missed my sweater you took with you.", the alpha teased back and Donghyuck pouted. Hearing about the sweater was Renjun's cue to join the conversation.

"Yah, your sweater gave me a lot of trouble!", he said to Mark, who chuckled a little awkwardly. "I saved you from his brother's wrath, you don't even know how much you owe me.", the omega added.

"Actually...", Donghyuck muttered. "Johnny knew that it wasn't from you. He smelled the difference between Jeno and Mark." Renjun gave Mark a pitying look.

"Poor you.", he sighed.

"Why? Is your brother that bad?", Mark asked turning to Donghyuck.

"No, Johnny's nice!", he said straight away and Renjun snorted. "Just a bit protective.", Donghyuck added. "But he didn't get anything out of me. I was out of the house before he got any answers.", he continued.

"Alright...uhh...I need to grab some books. I also have some work left.", the alpha said with an awkward look on his face, before he got up.

After that they mostly worked in silence. Jeno showed up a couple minutes after 5pm, greeting Renjun with a soft kiss on his head.

"Ready to go?", he asked the group of three and the two omegas began to pack their stuff.

"You're leaving?", Mark asked as he began to gather his stuff as well.

"Yeah, we still need to go grocery shopping.", Renjun answered.

"Oh, can I tag along as well?", Mark said looking at Donghyuck.

"Sure. You can walk me home after, too.", the omega suggested and Mark nodded, agreeing immediately.

"Are they dating?", Jeno whispered to Renjun as they started walking out of the library.

"Not quite. It's complicated.", Renjun whispered back before he intertwined their hands. Jeno nodded, eyeing the other two still a bit confused as they were walking in front of them, Mark staying a respectful distance away from Donghyuck, but near enough to warm him with his body heat.

They got to the grocery store a few minutes later. Donghyuck was pushing the cart, navigating them through the aisles. Renjun went here and there to grab their necessities, pulling Jeno along for things he was too small to reach. Mark stayed close to Donghyuck's side, the last time they did this still on his mind. When Renjun dropped some apples in their cart, Donghyuck remembered something, so raised his voice:

"Hey, could you two go to the check-out already please? I need to get something with Renjun." Mark looked at him with a protective look, while Renjun gave him a look of confusion. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark, handing the cart over to Jeno as he motioned for them to go ahead. Mark looked really unhappy with the situation, but went along with Jeno, who gave him a concerned look.

"What do we need to get?", Renjun asked, still confused.

"Slick pads. We ran out of them this morning.", he answered and Renjun looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"You seriously want to get slick pads now?!", he asked in a whispered scream, face heating up at the thought of buying slick pads with two alphas present - one of them his boyfriend.

"Renjun, we have three weeks left to our next heat. I didn't want to say anything because I know this is a sensitive topic for you, but I know you started leaking yesterday while sleeping. I don't want some random alpha approaching you because you got your panties wet.", Donghyuck said in a serious voice. Renjun felt himself blush, but he knew Donghyuck was right. "Look, don't be embarrassed. I'll let you go first with Jeno and buy them later when you're out of the shop. But I need you to tell me which ones to buy.", Donghyuck suggested.

"I -I...thanks. You're always looking out for me.", Renjun said as he went ahead to the omega supply section of the mart.

"No problem. Just want you to be safe. And this is nothing to be ashamed of.", his best friend comforted him. They stopped in front of a shelf full of slick pads. When Renjun turned around with a sheepish look on his face it hit Donghyuck:

"Oh, don't tell me they’re on top." Renjun just nodded. "We're not asking some random stranger to get us slick pads, though.", Donghyuck sat straight and Renjun gave an agreeing hum.

"Piggy back?", he suggested and Donghyuck acceded, letting Renjun jump up his back. However, they were still a few centimeters too short to grasp it.

"Uh, I can't believe this. Are they doing this on purpose to discriminate against omegas?", Donghyuck asked exasperated. He started to feel irritated and stressed. Renjun got off his back and looked around for a store manager, before he started jumping. "Wait, I'll make a step with my hand.", Donghyuck said, holding his hands in front of him.

"You’re sure? I'm heavy and you're week.", Renjun said and Donghyuck scoffed at him. They still tried, but it ended up with Renjun stepping on his fingers. Donghyuck winced in pain, both of them still not one step closer to their goal. Suddenly Mark bolted around the corner, his eyes looking fierce as he ran up to them, Jeno closely following him.

"What happened? I smelled your distress. Did you get hurt? Did someone touch you again?", he asked concerned, stopping in front of Donghyuck checking him for injuries, his voice more aggressive than usual. Jeno just looked at Renjun worried.

"Mark stop, nothing happened.", Donghyuck calmed the alpha down. He looked at Renjun, whose face was heating up again. "We just...got frustrated because we couldn't reach something.", Donghyuck explained further as Mark still seemed a little agitated. His eyes became clear after that.

"Oh, why didn't you ask...", he started, but then both of the alphas realized in which part of the store they were standing. Mark made wide eyes. "Oh." Renjun wanted the ground to swallow him when Jeno walked up to him.

"Should I...er...get them for you?", his boyfriend asked, pointing at the pack of slick pads they failed to reach for the past minuets. He nodded, eyes fixed to the ground, when Jeno grabbed them. "Alright, need anything else? Or can we head home now?", Jeno said trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"No, let's go.", Donghyuck said, pulling Renjun with him, rubbing his back soothingly. The alphas followed, both of their ears bright pink, Jeno still with the pack of slick pads under his arm. They paid and got everything into bags, that both of the alphas offered to carry. Donghyuck successfully tried to distract Renjun from his embarrassment by loudly criticizing the main character in the book he had to read, the other omega joining his gossiping after a while of silence. Mark and Jeno walked a few steps behind them, watching them bicker while giving each other awkward glances once in a while.

When they reached the building Renjun and Jeno went upstairs first, as Donghyuck asked Mark to talk to him a bit.

"Mark, about earlier-"

"I'm so sorry! I completely overreacted, I just sensed your discomfort and thought, well I didn't really think - I was just reminded of -... I'm sorry, I made Renjun feel super uncomfortable, didn't I? Do you know how I can apologize to him without making it worse? I didn't want to-"

"Mark, breathe!", Donghyuck interrupted Mark's wall of words with a small laugh. Mark scratched his neck embarrassed. "Yeah, you perhaps overreacted a little, but I get what you must've felt. I'm glad I have someone to look out for me like that.", he said and Mark looked relieved. "About Renjun...it's not my place to talk but it's a really sensitive spot. You might want to get him some chocolate or something.", he added and Mark made an awkward expression.

"I messed up quite a bit.", he said and Donghyuck giggled.

"Yeah, but you only wanted to protect us. He won't be mad.", he reassured the alpha. "Thanks for walking me home. Get back safe.", he said, giving Mark a sweet smile.

"Yeah, no problem. Good night.", Mark said, waving at him till he got inside.

"You know, I cannot tell you often enough that you don't have to be embarrassed by those kind of things.", Jeno said as he walked Renjun up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Yeah, I know.", the omega mumbled.

"You know I won't judge you.", Jeno added. "You can just ask me next time." Renjun nodded.

"I will.", he said and Jeno looked at him surprised.

"Really?", he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, better than asking someone else for help.", Renjun answered.

"No, you can't do that. You can only ask me. I'm your alpha.", Jeno said eyes turning a little darker. Renjun just laughed.

"I get it. Thanks for helping us grocery shopping and carrying the bags up here.", he told the alpha as he unlocked his door. "I would ask you to come in for a while but Donghyuck would probably not leave us alone anyways.", he said as he looked at Jeno.

"No, yeah, that's fine. I need to do some things in my dorm as well. Uh, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably studying with Hyuck again. We still need to get some things done.", Renjun replied.

"Can I join? I have some more basketball training in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. I still have to finish my management paper.", Jeno said with his eye-smile. Who could say no to that?

"Of course. Meet you at the library tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night."

With their sleeping schedule still not fully fixed Donghyuck and Renjun woke up late again, eating breakfast later than usual before heading to the university again. They were none the less surprised when they found that Jaemin was already there, seemingly waiting for them.

"Renjunnie! Donghyuckie! My two favorite omegas! How was your Christmas?", he asked in an overly friendly voice, throwing his arms around their shoulders. The two omegas gave him a suspicious look.

"Uh, fine. How about yours?", Renjun asked as they went to sit down.

"Great! So, do you still have a lot of work left?", the beta said, giving them his sweetest smile. The two omegas looked at each other like they were finally getting to the point of why Jaemin was so awfully cheery.

"It's doable. Why?", Donghyuck answered this time.

"Perfect! Then you can have nothing against a camping trip next Friday!", the beta told them.

"What?", the duo said in unison.

"Why would we go on a camping trip?", Renjun asked.

"Well, you know...it's a voluntary project to plant trees from the university. My professor suggested I should take part in it, as it gives extra credit and I honestly need it. And I invited Lucas to come with me but I didn't want it to sound like it was a date, so I said I invited you as well. But then I thought that maybe it should be like a date so I said you invited your boyfriends, too. So...surprise?", Jaemin explained, giving them a crooked smile.

"Na Jaemin, you did what?!", Renjun said in a volume that made the librarian give him an angry look.

"What made you think this was a good idea?", Donghyuck asked quieter, but equally as upset.

"Well, you know...I kind of panicked...Lucas and I...you know.", Jaemin stuttered.

"But I thought you two made up and talked?", Donghyuck said with knitted eyebrows.

"Yeah, we did. And we said we would just...go with the flow, look where this relationships develops...and you know I like him, but I also agreed to not pressure him into some sort of commitment he's not yet ready for.", Jaemin said with a sigh.

"So you decided to sign not only us but also Jeno and Mark up for this trip?", Renjun questioned with disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Come on, don't be mad. It'll be fun, it's just Friday and Saturday. We'll plant some trees, sleep in a tent, get some extra credit and be back Saturday afternoon.", Jaemin replied, looking at them with his puppy eyes. And honestly, who could resist them?

"Ugh, fine. I'll come and ask Jeno. But I can't promise he will agree.", Renjun finally gave in. Jaemin clapped in his hands excitedly, before turning to Donghyuck expectantly.

"What? Mark's not even my boyfriend...", he said, avoiding eye contact. Jaemin and Renjun rolled their eyes at him.

"You can still ask him. He won't say no to you.", Renjun argued. "It could help you with the dating issue, too. You know, trips bring people closer.", he added giving Donghyuck a knowing look.

"But it's physical work! And it's winter, who goes camping in winter?", Donghyuck complained.

"Well, apparently me and Renjun will. So?", Jaemin said, giving him his puppy eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll go.", Donghyuck sighed and Jaemin gave himself a high five. "You'll bring Mark, too?", he asked.

"I won't go there alone if Renjun brings Jeno and you bring Lucas!", Donghyuck replied as if it was obvious.

"Great, this'll be so much fun. So, Donghyuck, mind telling me what that book is about that we should've read over the holidays?", Jaemin said giving Donghyuck his brightest smile. Yeah, sometimes he was seriously doubting why they were friends with him.

To get Jeno and Mark to come along turned out to be less of a problem than Renjun and Donghyuck first thought it would. Jeno was ecstatic at the idea when Renjun asked him to go on a trip, even if it was just tree planting, and Mark was happy to follow Donghyuck around anyways. Jaemin told them that Lucas had a tent where all six of them could fit in, so they only had to bring clothes and toiletries along with them.

Thursday evening Donghyuck and Renjun actually felt kind of excited when they packed their bags. It would be their first trip in a long time. They both dug around their cupboard to find the thickest sets of clothes as it still was January and temperatures were rather low sleeping outside in a tent didn't seem like the warmest option. Friday morning the two of them went down to the second floor, knocking on Jeno's door to walk to university together, where a bus would take them out to the forest. The alpha opened the door with sleep in his eyes, but apart from that looking ready, as he greeted Renjun with the usual kiss on his head. He mumbled a slow "Morning" as he shouldered his bag, offering to carry Renjun's too. The omega declined politely, however, seeing the tired state his boyfriend was still in. Understandable, it was so early the sun hadn't even risen yet, and the coach made the team do extra training during the last days of winter break. They walked to the university in comfortable silence.

The Jaemin they met there was quite the opposite of the alpha, greeting them excitedly and jumping up and down, hyped for the upcoming trip. Lucas, who stood behind Jaemin, just watched the beta with an amused smile, for once not the most energetic in the room. Mark joined them soon after, bag around his shoulder and awkward smile on his face. The professor in charge of the volunteer project made them all sign his paper before letting them board the bus.

Renjun felt like it was high school all over again, except that the professor didn't really care for them all that much, only saying they were adults and thanking them for participating in the university’s project. If Renjun was honest he didn't look all that excited for the trip himself, but the university had a reputation to uphold, so projects like this were mandatory. The overly hyped Jaemin pulled Lucas behind him into the bus, sitting down near the rear door. Renjun dragged his already half-asleep boyfriend to the seats behind them, making Mark ask Donghyuck to sit together.

Lucas and Jaemin kept talking the entire three hour drive, while Renjun made Jeno rest on his shoulder, the alpha falling asleep after the first two kilometers. Mark offered Donghyuck his earphone as the ride went on and neither of them were awake enough to talk much, so they just sat next to each other in silent, while Mark let Donghyuck shuffle through his playlist.

When they arrived the sun was up, turning the cold winter air a little warmer. Jeno stretched his whole body when he got off the bus, making Renjun giggle a bit at his weird postures. It was a short walk to the actual camping side, where they were told to leave their stuff at first, as they would meet up with the forest ranger beforehand. The lady demonstrated them how to correctly dig their holes and plant the trees, before showing them to the area where they would do all the planting. The professor told them to get the trees from the camping side, where a truck should have arrived by now. A sponsor donated around a hundred seedlings to the university. As they were around twenty students who came on the trip, it took them a while to get all the trees to their side.

Mark hurried to help Donghyuck carry his small tree when he saw the omega struggle, but pulling away quickly when their hands touched. Donghyuck frowned a bit at that, he hoped maybe this trip would change Mark's no touch agenda, but the alpha didn't even let their thighs touch during the bus ride, squeezing himself to the window seat, so Donghyuck's legs had enough freedom. Meanwhile Jaemin and Lucas had a weird competition between them who could carry more seedlings, it made the whole transportation process a lot funnier, but also a lot slower, as they each walked in minimal speed, carrying around five seedlings in their arms trying not to drop them. Jeno and Renjun worked well as a team, Jeno helping his smaller boyfriend to carry the bigger trees.

Donghyuck and Renjun stuck to removing the plastic wrap from the trees afterwards, arms already hurting a little from carrying heavy things around. Lucas also looked a bit exhausted, but he wouldn't let Jaemin win in their next competition in who could dig the most holes.

"Stop drooling over your boyfriend already.", Donghyuck teased Renjun as they sat down at the side. Because of the hard work Jeno had removed his winter jacket and rolled up his sleeves, as he dug hole after hole into the ground.

"I'm not! You quit staring at Mark first!", Renjun fought back, but couldn't hide the blush on his face. Mark was in a similar state as Jeno, wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead despite the cold weather.

"At least I'm not denying it.", Donghyuck shrugged, while fixating his eyes on the older alpha. Renjun nudged his elbow in his side.

"Ey, what was that for?", Donghyuck immediately complained. Renjun just hid his face in his hands as Donghyuck continued to laugh at him.

"Did you do something to my boyfriend or why is he hiding his face from the world?", Jeno asked as he approached them a few minutes after.

"Oh no, I'm innocent. You're the culprit.", Donghyuck replied, but didn't let Jeno ask what he meant by that, as Renjun tried to kick after him, when he stood up, searching for Mark. Jeno turned to Renjun.

"So...you want to plant a tree with me? We're done digging the holes, this time Jaemin and Lucas' competition actually speeded things up.", he asked the omega, who tried to get rid of his red cheeks by breathing in deeply.

"Sure, do you have a favorite one?", Renjun agreed, walking them over to where the trees were neatly placed in line.

"Oh, you can choose.", Jeno let him have the choice.

"What about this one? It looks like it'll grow big in the future.", Renjun suggested, pointing to a sturdy looking seedling.

"Yeah, it'll be just like our love.", the alpha said, making Renjun blush but also hit his boyfriend on the chest.

"Stop, you're cheesy, or I'll pick another one!", he told the taller but Jeno just smiled as he picked the tree of Renjun's choice up and carried it to a hole.

"Hey, I made us all sandwiches back home. You must be hungry.", Jaemin walked up to them with a bag full of self-made sandwiches. It was already past noon and they hadn't eaten anything since the morning.

"Yeah, thanks.", Jeno said as he took one for him and Renjun, before the beta went on to Donghyuck's and Mark's direction.

"You know, you're really strong.", Donghyuck said as he and Mark took a break, biting into the sandwiches Jaemin brought them. Mark only shrugged.

"Taeyong and I go to the gym sometimes.", he said and Donghyuck nodded.

"I can see that, _alpha_.", Donghyuck said but Mark rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, you know it won't work.", he told him. Donghyuck just scoffed before taking another bite of his sandwich. Yet another failed attempt.

"Oh, you have something on your cheek.", Donghyuck noticed and tried to wiped it with his hands, but Mark pulled back once again, cleaning it with his own hands. Donghyuck just sighed, nodding when Mark asked if he was clean again.

After the short lunch break all of them continued to work in harmony. Even Jaemin and Lucas stopped their competition for once, planting the trees together in perfect team work. Donghyuck's continued giving of compliments to Mark continued not to work. His whole plan of making Mark finally accept that he was a good alpha to him by constantly praising him grandiosely failing for the last couple weeks.

The sun already started to set when they finally finished planting all the trees, the professor thanking them once again for their hard work before sending them off. They still had to put up their tent, so they got to work quickly, wanting to get it done before it got dark. They chose a rather secluded place on the camping site, thinking they could maybe have a small camp fire there. As Mark and Lucas turned out to be mostly useless at putting up a tent, they stuck to searching the right rods Renjun told them to get, the omega always being good with his hands. Jeno picked up the pattern quickly, too, and Jaemin had still a lot of energy left. Donghyuck was mostly reading the instruction side by side with Renjun, giving a helping hand where needed.

Just before the sun had finally set, the tent stood upright and steady.

"Good work! We would've been lost without you!", Jaemin complimented Renjun, who just shrugged it off.

"He's right. And I thought it was Lucas' tent, shouldn't you know how to set it up?", Donghyuck teased.

"I'm useless at this stuff, I let my sisters do all the work every time we went camping.", he told him and made everyone laugh.

"So, should we make a small fire? I have some instant noodles we could boil.", Jaemin suggested and everyone agreed. Lucas and Mark went off to find some firewood, while Donghyuck and Renjun went to get some water from the bathrooms. Jeno, who also packed a few snacks, and Jaemin set up their dinner. Lucas tried to get the wood burning with the matches he brought, but in the end it was Renjun again who saved them, stealing some old papers from the reception, that finally caught fire. They talked a bit as they sat around the fire, boiling the noodles and munching on the snacks, Jaemin and Donghyuck eyeing Renjun a bit jealous when Jeno intertwined their hands and they snuggled up against each other. The omega only stuck out his tongue in return, before resting his head on Jeno's shoulder, already feeling a bit tired.

"So, how do we do this?", Lucas asked after they put out the fire and wanted to get bed ready. There were three sleeping cabins in the tent, so they had to share with two.

"I'll sleep with you!", Jaemin immediately exclaimed, hanging himself onto the tall alpha, who nodded at that, not being able to hide his smile. Jeno pulled Renjun close to him, arm around his waist, making clear that nobody but him would share a cabin with the omega. Donghyuck gave Mark a shy look, the alpha seemed to struggle with himself again, but nodded, as he didn't really had another choice.

"Alright. Let's go wash up first and then head to bed. I'm so tired already.", Jaemin said with a yawn.

"Let me walk you to the omegas washroom, it's already late.", Jeno asked Renjun.

"Oh, you don't have to, it's not far.", Renjun said, but his boyfriend looked like a kicked puppy afterwards, so he took his words back.

"I guess you're coming along, too?", Donghyuck asked Mark, who just nodded.

"I'll go with Jaemin then.", Lucas said, pointing his head to the beta.

"You're coming with me? I'll walk you to your washroom. I'm stronger than you.", the beta picked up their bickering, but let Lucas come along with him anyways.

When they returned they looked a little more disheveled than one would normally look when only washing up for the night, but no one said anything, all of them too tired to talk much. After making sure Renjun and Donghyuck were safe in the tent, Mark and Jeno went to wash up themselves. Renjun, dressed in two T-shirts and the warmest hoodie he owned, slipped under the blankets, the sleeping pad of the tent a little hard in his back, but he would get used to it. His heart did a thing again, when Jeno came back, not nearly dressed a warm as he was, as alphas usually had a lot more body heat.

"Come closer, I'll keep you warm.", he whispered to Renjun as he laid right next to him. Renjun, already feeling a little cold, didn't have to be told twice and cuddled up to Jeno immediately. Jeno cooed at his little boyfriend, as he snuggled into his side. "Suddenly not shy anymore?", he teased, but Renjun was too tired to argue.

"Mhh, you're so warm.", he mumbled, face pressed into Jeno chest, eyes already closed. Jeno just smiled, before he too, closed his eyes, feeling nothing else but happiness.

Maybe this was it, Donghyuck thought. Maybe this was the final push Mark needed to finally tear down the boundary he created between them. Although he admitted, he was a little nervous, finally being this close to Mark. However, all his nervousness was later found groundless, when Mark laid down right in front of the cabin on the ground. He looked in disbelief when the alpha put down his pillow and just...laid down on the hard plastic covered ground.

"You seriously don't want to be close to me this much?", Donghyuck whispered, looking even a little sad, but mostly in pure lack of understanding. Mark turned so his back didn't face his direction anymore.

"You know I can't.", he replied. "Now go to sleep, we need to get up early again.", he told Donghyuck. The omega pouted, crossed his arms and now turned his own back to Mark. Fine, if this is the way Mark wanted it to be, he thought, closing his eyes, trying to find sleep. He even saw Lucas and Jaemin cuddle in their cabin, not to talk about Jeno and Renjun who basically morphed into one person. Was he that...undesirable? That repelling? No, he said to himself. It's because of Mark's stupid alpha, that wants to freaking prove himself. And you have to understand. Just wait a little longer.

A little longer turned out to become painful, however, as he started to feel the cold creep up through his blanket. He curled up into a small ball, trying to keep most of his body heat close. He knew it would be a bad idea to go camping in winter. He didn't know how long he laid there, feeling like he'd freeze to death, it felt like hours. His muscles started to ache from all the shivering and he just wished morning would come already. Suddenly he heard Mark's voice:

"Donghyuck? Are you still awake?" He tried to pretend to sleep, to not worry Mark anymore, but he knew his shivering gave him away.

"Y-yeah.", he said through trembling teeth. He wanted Mark to hold him, warm him, but he knew Mark wouldn't touch him. He suddenly felt weirdly emotional. Why couldn't Mark save him once more? He felt like dying.

"Are you cold?", the alpha whispered, voice sounding worried. Donghyuck wanted to deny it, wanted to pretend he was fine, to show he could wait for Mark. But it was all too much for him, suddenly, the pitiless coldness he felt leaving him no room for clear thoughts in his head. So he turned around to Mark, seeing the alpha facing him, worry written all over his face.

"M-Mark.", he stuttered. "P-please, I can't bear this a-any-m-more. I n-never a-asked you to s-save me in the past and I wanted to wait for you. But it hurts Mark, it hurts. So please, I'm asking you this time, save me, hold me. I'm so c-cold, it hurts.", he sobbed a little, the pain getting too big for him. He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. And like it was a dream he saw Mark get up, a warm presence suddenly right next to him. He felt like he had almost forgotten what feeling warmth felt like. But then Mark was there, and he couldn't help but claw his fingers into his shirt, hiding his face in the alpha's chest and drowning in the alpha's warmth. His shivering got less when Mark put his arms around him, soothingly stroking his back.

"I'm sorry.", he heard the alpha whisper into his hair. "I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you again. I promise.", he continued to whisper and Donghyuck could only nod. His body was tired from all the work and shaking it had done, and his head was tired from his sudden emotionality. He felt himself drift into sleep in the comfort of Mark's arms, wishing he had to never let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate all kinds of feedback, so don't hold back! :3


	17. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy and feel free tell me your opinion :3

Donghyuck was the first one to be awake. He tried to stretch his body but his movements were restricted by a body next to him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Mark still soundly asleep, hands around his middle as he held him close. He blushed a little, feeling deep happiness, but then remembered last night, and that Mark was only holding him because he basically begged him to. He tried to wiggle out of the alpha's grasp, not wanting Mark to touch him if he didn't actually wanted to. Mark woke up from his movement, but only tightened his grip, not letting him go.

"M-Mark.", Donghyuck tried to get him to his senses.

"Shhh, I want to sleep more.", the alpha shushed him.

"But-" Then Jaemin's alarm went off, making everyone in the tent startle. Renjun was the first one to get up, walking over to where Jaemin's phone was, turning off the alarm, before pulling a sleepy Jeno out of their cabin. He heard Mark groan behind him as he got up to, reaching out a hand to Donghyuck to help him stand up too. Still a little bit surprised by Mark's change of behavior he took the hand and pulled himself up. Mark gave him a little smile before turning around, searching for his bag to get ready for the day.

After everyone got up and washed up they had to put down the tent again. While everyone did that, Mark and Lucas went to see if they could find the professor to ask when they would head back again. So, with Lucas gone for a while, the two omegas finally found the time to confront Jaemin about yesterday night.

"So, what were you doing in the washroom for that long?", Donghyuck asked, raising his eyebrows at the beta.

"Washing up, what else?", the beta said but Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"You already dragged us along on this trip, just tell us the truth.", Renjun said and nudged him in the side.

"Fine, we might've made out a bit, but nothing more, I swear.", the beta admitted and Renjun gasped.

"Nothing more? What were you thinking of doing?", he asked in shock but Jaemin shrugged.

"I thought of giving him a blowj-" Renjun pressed his hand above the beta's mouth, cheeks hot, before he turned to look where Jeno was, hoping the alpha didn't overhear their conversation.

"Wow, Jaemin, you're wild.", Donghyuck said and the beta grinned.

"Well, you wanted to know.", he said after Renjun removed his hand. "And don't act like you didn't get all cuddly with Mark tonight. I saw you.", the beta added.

"What? So he finally gave up his no touching rule?", Renjun asked surprised. Donghyuck shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know. I need to talk to him about this.", he answered truthfully.

A few minutes later Mark and Lucas returned, the tent now almost completely packed together again.

"So, we're having a meeting with the forest ranger again at 11 and head home after.", Mark explained the plan for today.

"Okay, how about we look for something to eat after we're done here? It's already 10am soon, and I feel like I'm starving.", Jaemin suggested and everybody agreed.

At 11am the forest ranger told them how they were going to take care of the trees in the future and that everybody was welcome to step by and help anytime. She gave a short speech about the importance of sustainability, but most of the students weren't really listening anyways, the majority of them drowsing off as they were still tired from yesterday’s hard work and only a short sleep at night. At the end of the speech they were all handed some coupons for the camping side, before she finally bid them goodbye. The professor then led them to the side, where they waited for the bus to arrive. At around 12 o'clock they were all ready to head home, everybody seated in the bus.

"You know, this was our first trip together?", Jeno said quietly, as Jaemin and Lucas were sleeping in the seats in front of them.

"Mhh.", Renjun hummed, leaning against Jeno's side, also feeling a bit tired.

"We should go on another trip together. Just the two of us.", Jeno said and began to stroke Renjun's head.

"Yeah? Where do you want to go?", Renjun asked, suddenly interested.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you.", Jeno answered and Renjun whined, but still blushed.

"Urgh, stop being cheesy, I feel like I'm gonna throw up someday.", he scolded his boyfriend, but Jeno just laughed softly.

"I know you like it." "Don't." "Do."

Donghyuck laughed a bit as he saw Jeno and Renjun get lost in their own little world. But his thoughts of happiness for his best friend were interrupted when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He turned around to see Mark smiling at him.

"What's this?", he asked looking and Mark's hand.

"My hand?", Mark responded and Donghyuck laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know that. But why is it touching me?" Mark looked away awkwardly.

"Don't you like it?", he asked insecure, about to pull away.

"No, I do. Just, why? Did you give up on the proving-agenda?", Donghyuck wondered.

"I just realized...that what I've been doing hurt you. And that's the exact opposite of what I wanted to achieve, what I wanted to prove. I wanted to show you that I'm genuine about my feelings, but ended up staying away from you. Does that make sense?", the alpha asked.

"Maybe...a little?", Donghyuck teased, but Mark just smiled.

"Guess a lot of stuff I did didn't make sense in the end. But you finally snapped me out of it yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't see you were hurting before.", he said looking Donghyuck in his eyes. "But just so you know...from now on, I won't hold back anymore. Whatever my heart tells me to do, I will do, unless you tell me no. I like you too much to stay away any longer." Donghyuck wavered between teasing him for being so cheesy or just give him his moment. He was too happy to tell Mark off though, so he just smiled as he intertwined his hand with Mark's hand that was resting on his thigh.

"So...are we like...officially dating now?", the omega asked shyly.

"No.", Mark replied, making him look up in shock.

"What? Why not? I thought-"

"Calm down. I just don't want to ask you to be my boyfriend on a miffy bus with Lucas drooling all over himself right next to us. I want you to remember our first day as something special. ", Mark interrupted him and Donghyuck nodded in understanding. "But next week, Sunday, when we go to that concert...you know. Something like this might come up.", Mark added with a smirk and this time Donghyuck actually hit him.

"You're so weird.", he said but couldn't contain the smile on his face. "You still didn't tell me who we are going to see.", he scoffed and Mark chuckled.

"You didn't look that up till now? There are not that many bands that tour around at the time.", Mark replied but Donghyuck shook his head.

"You told me it should be a surprise.", he said and Mark shoveled through his hair.

"Good. It should be.", he agreed, pulling Donghyuck to lean on his side. Donghyuck just smiled. This was nice.

When they arrived at the city all of them felt exhausted. Mark still walked Donghyuck to their dorm, but you could see that the alpha was tired too. So when Renjun and Donghyuck made their way into their dorm, they directly fell down onto their beds.

"We need to take a shower.", Donghyuck mumbled into his pillow.

"Want to go first?", Renjun agreed.

"Not really." Silence.

"What's up with you and Mark? Did you talk? He was awfully touchy on our way back."

"Yeah, he's going to ask me to be his boyfriend at the concert next week."

"He's so weird."

"Shut up, I know." Another minute of silence.

"So we both have boyfriends now?"

"Next week, I guess."

"Damn, we really do everything together, don't we?"

"Want to take a shower together, too?" Donghyuck already saw the pillow flying in his direction.

"I'm going first now.", Renjun said, getting up.

"Sure, you'll only shower together with Jeno.", Donghyuck shouted after him, making the other shout back a "Shut up!"

Sunday they mostly lazed around, finishing the last touch of their assignments before university would start again on Monday. Renjun walked down the stairs, Jeno as usual waiting for him at the front door.

"Good morning. Ready for science class?", the alpha greeted him. Renjun yawned.

"Not really. What about you?", he returned the question.

"I actually feel kind of excited. I haven't seen Jaehyun in ages.", the alpha answered, obviously feeling much more motivation than Renjun at the moment. They walked a bit in silence, hands swinging back and forth, but Renjun could sense that Jeno had something else on his mind. So, he asked:

"What's up? You seem like you're worried?" Jeno looked like he was caught in a crime scene.

"Just...you know, my parents keep asking to meet you. So, I thought, if you're up for it...maybe we could visit them together on Sunday?", Jeno spoke and Renjun halted in his step for a moment. Then he returned to their pace.

"Ye-yeah, sure. I mean, I said I wanted to meet them. Sunday sounds fine.", Renjun said. He was still feeling extremely nervous about meeting Jeno's family. Sure, Doyoung was nice...but meeting the parents was kind of a big step to him. He’s never had a boyfriend before, he didn't know what to expect...would Jeno break up with him if they didn't like him? He should make a good impression then...

"Stop it, I know you're already worrying your precious little head about it. My parents are super nice, and you already know Doyoung. No need to worry.", Jeno told him and Renjun looked like the nervous wreck he was.

"But it's your parents...they shouldn't hate me.", he said and Jeno laughed.

"Hate you? Who wouldn't fall for you? Even Doyoung did, and Taeyong's been wooing him for ages now.", he said and Renjun felt the weight on his heart become a little less.

"So, they're still not dating?", he asked, changing the subject for now.

"Nope, not officially. Doyoung's acting all tough but it's not like he's seen anyone else since Taeyong came around. I don't know why he doesn't give in, he just told me he had reasons when I asked him once.", Jeno said with a shrug. Renjun nodded, they already arrived at the university.

"Have fun. Say hello to Jaehyun from me.", Renjun said his goodbye as Jeno pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You too. Goodbye."

The week went by faster than expected. With the end of the first semester slowly coming closer the professor enlarged their workload little by little, so they were kept busy most of the time. When Renjun told Donghyuck about meeting Jeno's parents on Sunday, the other omega didn't hesitate for long before deciding that they had to go shopping together.

So that's how they found themselves in the heart of the city, the shopping mile, on Friday. They hadn't gone shopping for a long time, so they both felt excited to look around for new clothes.

"Okay, so you need something neat and tidy to impress Jeno's parents, and I need something to wear to a concert.", Donghyuck summarized as they entered a large shop. And off they were.

"Look what I found, this blouse would look perfect with the jeans you found.", Donghyuck said, returning to their meeting spot with a light pink blouse in his hand in Renjun's size.

"I found you something, too.", Renjun replied as he showed him a cute leather jacket he found.

"Wow, where did you find them? I think they'd go great with the blue top I have at home.", Donghyuck said immediately.

"Ah, but won't it be a little cold?", he asked then, looking worried. Renjun shrugged.

"You'll be surrounded by tons of people, it'll probably get warm really quick. And if you're really cold just make Mark give you his jacket. He's an alpha, they run hot anyways.", he told Donghyuck, who smiled at him.

"You're a genius.", he said and Renjun made a smug expression.

"Thanks, I know.", he said and Donghyuck laughed at him.

"Want to get a new bra, too? I saw a cute one right your size.", Donghyuck asked but didn't leave him a choice, as he pulled him to the underwear section. "It's cute, right?", he asked again as he put the one from the clothing rail.

"Just because it's pink doesn't automatically mean I like it.", Renjun said crossing his arms.

"You do like it, though.", Donghyuck said. Renjun stayed silent. "I'm sure Jeno would like it.", Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows and Renjun slapped his shoulder, face heating up.

"He - we don't - I", he stuttered as Donghyuck giggled.

"I know, I know. You should get it though. You're lucky you can find cute ones this easily, just finding my size can be difficult.", Donghyuck said and Renjun gave him an apologetic look.

"We can go to a bra store later, if you want. Find you a cute one?", he suggested, but Donghyuck declined.

"It's okay, I already have enough. Let's try these on, okay?", he said and they went to the changing cabins.

Renjun's outfit came out like you'd expect your perfect son in law to look like, Donghyuck said.

"If that doesn't make you look like someone who has his life put together, than I don't know what does anymore.", the younger omega said as he looked at Renjun. His own outfit was yet to be completed with his top at home, but the leather jacket made him look cool already, and the tight black jeans he found made his thighs look extra nice.

"He won't be able to take your eyes off of you. You should wear my red lipstick again.", Renjun suggested as they went out of the store with their freshly bought outfits. Donghyuck nodded, already feeling giddy.

They went to fetch Jeno from his basketball training after that, the alpha coming fresh from a shower.

"Coach is going so hard on us. He set up another session for tomorrow.", the alpha complained as he slipped his hand into Renjun's.

"Really? When is the next game?", his boyfriend asked.

"Next week, Sunday. I actually wanted to ask you to come today.", the alpha explained.

"Next Sunday? But that's when our-"

"SHH!", Renjun interrupted Donghyuck by pressing his unoccupied hand over his mouth. Jeno looked at them in amused confusion.

"What? You didn't tell him yet? I thought you're a couple and stuff.", Donghyuck said as he pushed Renjun's hand away.

"Tell me what?", Jeno asked.

"Nothing. I will tell you later, privately, not when he's around.", Renjun answered giving Donghyuck a side-eye, but the younger one only laughed.

"Then I'll leave you two to talk privately. See you later, Junnie. I'm putting your new bra in the laundry basket, alright?", Donghyuck said when they arrived at their dorms, winking at Renjun who regretted he didn't have anything to throw after him. Ears tinted a light pink Jeno cleared his throat.

"So, you're coming over for a bit? I have some leftovers we could heat up?", he asked the smaller and Renjun nodded, following the alpha to his dorm. They held a light conversation, mostly Jeno talking about his coach and teammates and the upcoming match, while Renjun listened, picking with his fork in the leftovers of Chinese take-out Jeno heated up for them.

"I'm sorry.", he interrupted the alpha suddenly, who looked at him in mild confusion.

"What for?", he asked and Renjun continued to stare at his food. "Is this what Donghyuck was talking about? You know, you don't have to tell me everything just because we're dating and stuff.", he questioned further but Renjun shook his head.

"No, it's...I'm sorry I can't go to your game next week.", Renjun said, finally raising his eyes from the plate.

"What? Why?", Jeno asked concerned, but when Renjun didn't say anything he quickly added: "Oh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I should be able to tell you this, it shouldn't be a huge deal now that we're...dating.", Renjun countered before he took a deep breath. "My heat will start Saturday." Jeno's cheeks turned red after that, now the alpha being the one who looked away shyly.

"Oh.", he said. Renjun smiled at his adorable boyfriend.

"It's not a big deal - just, yeah, I'm sorry I can't come to your game. If there was any other way I'd come.", the omega said.

"No! Y-you can't come. Not when you’re in h-heat!", Jeno replied with a slight quiver in his voice, which made Renjun giggle.

"Don't worry. I won't. I probably won't move from my bed for three whole days.", he told him.

"D-does it hurt?", Jeno asked in a quiet voice. Now Renjun felt his face heating up.

"Are you really asking questions about my heat now?", he asked back, but Jeno just made an unsuspecting face.

"Why? Can't I?", he asked another question and Renjun sighed, because Jeno was right, he should be able to ask questions. They were in a relationship.

"It...it doesn't really hurt that much anymore. I take pills for my hormones and stuff. It's mostly just very frustrating and very hot.", Renjun tried to explain and Jeno nodded in understanding. "You - you never were with an omega in heat?", Renjun asked in a careful voice.

"No. I mean, Doyoung had heats, yeah. But I never were...intimate with an omega during one.", Jeno answered and Renjun nodded. He knew that Jeno probably had more experience than him in the relationship department...he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how much more. But before he lost courage he asked:

"But you were...intimate with one before?" He didn't dare to look Jeno in his eyes.

"I had two relationships in high school. I had sex, if that's what you're asking.", Jeno answered surprisingly mature, almost unrecognizable from the alpha that got shy when Renjun just mentioned his heat. Renjun nodded. He expected that. Lee Jeno was - to say the least - very attractive and very charming. What if he couldn't give him what he wanted? He felt his breath hitch when Jeno took his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm happy with what we're having. I know I'm your first boyfriend and I'm totally fine with taking it slow.", he said with his eye-smile and Renjun felt reassured that Jeno really cared for him.

"Thanks.", the omega answered, feeling a little daring, he leaned over the table, pressing a short peck to Jeno's lips. The alpha looked stunned for a moment, before a smug smile made it to his face. "I don't mind that, either.", he said and Renjun gave him a shy smile, beginning to pick in his food again.

Renjun left his boyfriend’s dorm with a sappy grin on his face, but his mood shifted immediately when he thought about Donghyuck, anger filling the veins of his body. How could he throw him under the bus like that?! He took determined steps as he walked up to their own room, only stopping when he saw another presence in front of their room.

"Mark?", he said in a questioning voice, maybe a tad bit too loud for the time. Mark jumped a little, obviously surprised by his sudden appearance, before giving him an awkward smile.

"Oh. Hey.", he said, scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other holding what seemed to be clothes.

"What are you doing here? It's literally like half past ten!", he asked exasperated.

"Urm...I...just...I still have Donghyuck's clothes. I wanted to return them but he went away so quickly after music class today...", he stammered.

"So you came here this late? Aren't you seeing each other Sunday anyways?", Renjun continued his interrogation.

"Uh, yeah?", Mark answered, but Renjun just looked at him in utter disbelief. "Uh, I'm sorry. I guess that was a stupid idea, don't tell him I was here, he is probably asleep by now, I'll just go. Have a good night.", Mark began to ramble after a few seconds of silence and suddenly Renjun busted out laughing.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll get him for you.", he said to the alpha, unlocking their door as he finally stepped inside.

Donghyuck was already in bed, watching something on his phone, when Renjun walked into their room.

"Had a good time with Jeno?", his best friend asked teasingly, but Renjun didn't even bother, knowing that he had the upper hand with Mark waiting in front of their door.

"Yeah.", he simply said as he went to sit down on his bed. "You might want to get rid of that tooth paste stain on your face, though, because someone's here to see you.", he added as if he was talking about the weather.

"What? Is this a prank?", Donghyuck asked but rubbed his face none the less.

"No. He said he came to bring back your clothes...but seems like he won't be getting his in return.", Renjun replied, he couldn't suppress the smug grin anymore as he watched Donghyuck basically jump out his bed with eyes as wide as plates, Mark's sweater far too big on him. Renjun just laughed when Donghyuck sprinted out of their bedroom to the door.

"Mark? What are you doing here?", the omega asked a little breathless. Mark gave him an awkward grin.

"Uh, I brought your clothes.", he said and held them in front of him. Donghyuck remembered their deal, and gave the alpha an apologetic smile, as he clearly couldn't give Mark his sweater back right now.

"Yeah...about that...", he began, looking down at himself, and only then Mark seemed to realize what the omega was wearing.

"Oh, no. I thought...I mean, you can keep it. It looks cute, anyways.", the alpha said and Donghyuck felt his face heat up as he accepted his clothes back. "Um, I'll better go now. I have a recording session with Taeyong tomorrow. He's going to bring Doyoung...and he always nags me when I'm late.", Mark explained after they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah, thanks for returning my clothes.", Donghyuck replied as he broke the eye contact to look at his feet.

"Uh...About Sunday. I'll pick you up at 12?", Mark asked before he said goodbye.

"Sounds fine.", the omega answered with a small smile.

"Donghyuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really excited."

"Me too." Donghyuck raised his head only to be found with Mark's honest eyes. "Good night.", he whispered and Mark took a step back, so he could close the door.

"Good night."

"Don't even say anything!", Donghyuck said as he came back to their shared room, Renjun looking at him with a teasing grin.

"What? You expect me to not say anything when you went and thought it was a great idea to shout to the whole floor that I got a new bra?", Renjun asked, irony clearly in his tone.

"Oh, shut up. It wasn't even that loud.", Donghyuck whined and Renjun laughed at him.

"You know, Mark was probably standing in front of our door for a while already. He'd most certainly still be there if I didn't surprise him. He's soooo shy suddenly.", Renjun teased and Donghyuck turned away to press his face into his pillow. "But you're even more shy.", the omega added and at that, Donghyuck did the typical Renjun move and threw his pillow at the older.

Saturday they went out with Sicheng's dance group again, not having seen them in a while now. Ten immediately put Donghyuck in a choke-hold, when the other omega acted as if he couldn't see him.

"Brat, I see, you didn't get manners over Christmas.", Ten said as he let go of him. Donghyuck only stuck out his tongue, as he greeted Yuta with a handshake they made up last time they met.

"Hey, where's Chenle?", Renjun asked when he said hello to Jisung.

"Oh, he's busy today.", the younger replied, suddenly avoiding eye-contact.

"So, any plans for today?", Sicheng asked after they caught up with each other, the small talk slowly dying down.

"There's an ice-rink nearby the dance studio. I thought we could go there.", Jungwoo suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ah, I promised to pick Jeno up from his basketball practice at four. So I have to leave then.", Renjun told them as they began to walk.

"Jeno?", Yuta asked confused.

"That's his boyfriend, you dumbo.", Ten said and Renjun blushed a little.

"Oh, right! I forgot his name!", Yuta said with a bashful smile.

"We can all go together.", Jungwoo said. "I mean, the university is on my way home anyways and at four we'll probably be frozen to death.", he added with a shrug. Nobody seemed to have any complaints and so the plan for the day stood.

They had fun at the ice-rink. Jisung struggled at the beginning, but the others were happy to help him up anytime. Sicheng impressed them all with some cool spins he apparently learned when he was a kid. They had a small race at the end, which Yuta won by far, although Donghyuck said he was only faster than him by a few milliseconds. Jungwoo lost - probably too nice to let Jisung loose - so he had to pay for their hot chocolates afterwards. Renjun felt his body shiver in delight, as soon as the warm beverage ran down his throat.

Jungwoo had been right, when they left to fetch Jeno, they were all as cold as ice blocks, so to say Renjun felt happy when he already saw Jeno waiting for him in front of the gym, wasn't even a slight exaggeration. He felt the warmth engulf him when Jeno pulled him close, already pressing a short kiss to his head. Then his eyes went to the unknown people that accompanied Renjun. Renjun pulled away against his omega's will, to introduce them properly.

"Oh, Jeno, these are my friends. Uh, You already know Sicheng and Donghyuck...so this are Ten, Jungwoo, Yuta and Jisung. They're on Sicheng's dance team.", he explained and Jeno gave them his friendliest eye-smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeno, Renjun's boyfriend.", he said, pulling the omega close by his waist. They all gave him a smile in return, only Ten eyeing him evaluating.

"You better take good care of Renjun. I know some material arts.", he said and Renjun looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ten! Stop, you're worse than Donghyuck!", he complained as Jeno only gave the older omega a weird smile.

"What?! No, I'm not, you can't be worse than Donghyuck, have you seen him? It's scientifically impossible to be worse than him. You as a science student should know that.", Ten immediately countered, making Donghyuck chase him across the street.

"Uh, I have to go now. My mom wants me to be home before 5pm.", Jisung said as they watched the two omegas in amusement. Jungwoo, Sicheng and Yuta bid their goodbye too, and Ten left them after he and Donghyuck stopped their chase.

"Sorry, that was probably a bit much.", Renjun said with a crooked smile as they began walking.

"No, they're nice.", Jeno replied.

"Yeah, except for Ten.", Donghyuck added with a sour smile and Renjun only shook his head. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Finally some Markhyuck progress, right? So, leave me a comment how you liked the chapter, if you want to :3


	18. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't really know 5SoS, but they are like a band...so I chose them...they have a few songs I like I guess, too :)

Finally Sunday came around. Actually, Renjun still wasn't quite sure if he was looking forward to meeting Jeno's parents or if he wanted to throw himself out of the nearest window before it could happen. He felt his stomach get upset at the thought of greeting them for the first time. So it was no wonder that he woke up much earlier than he needed to, making Donghuyck groan from his bed when Renjun stood up not as quietly as he hoped he would.

"Why are you up already?", the younger said, trying to hide his yawn.

"Keep sleeping. I'm just nervous.", Renjun whispered as he tiptoed out of the bedroom to the bath. Donghyuck didn't seem to really comprehend what he just said, already drifting back in his dreamland.

After brushing his teeth and showering he went to make himself some tea, not feeling up for a real breakfast. He watched some Moomin to calm himself down for the rest of the morning, till Donghyuck made his way to the kitchen, too.

"You're crazy. I don't understand how you can be up that early on a Sunday.", Donghuyck said as he got some of Renjun's tea, although it was cold by now. Renjun just gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, it's an important day today.", he said, but Donghyuck still shook his head. "Are you not excited for your date with Mark?", Renjun questioned and Donghyuck choked on the tea he was drinking.

"That's today, too! Oh my god, you're right! I need to get ready.", he said but Renjun just laughed at him.

"Calm down, it only passed 9am, you still have lots of time until Mark comes to pick you up.", Renjun said and Donghyuck sat back down again, looking slightly more relaxed. "You still don't know who you're going to see?", Renjun asked, trying to suppress his smile.

"No, I'll just let myself be surprised.", the other omega answered. "When are you leaving?"

"We'll go to his house in the afternoon for coffee.", Renjun responded, when Donghyuck went to get some cereal.

They talked a little more over breakfast, before Donghyuck decided it was really time to get ready now. Renjun was trying his best to be supportive when Donghyuck put on his make-up, his hands too shaky to really do the job. So he offered to be his personal stylist, applying the make-up for his best friend.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Last time it wasn't this bad.", Renjun asked when he went to change the brush he was using.

"Don't know. It feels more serious this time. Like...you know...he told me he would ask me to be his boyfriend. We might become official today.", Donghyuck tried to explain and Renjun nodded in understanding.

"Well, don't be too nervous. You'll have a great time and when you're back you're going to have a boyfriend.", he comforted Donghyuck, but shushed him when he wanted to reply something, as he was about to work on his lips. "Alright, I did my best. I hope this works for you.", he said to Donghyuck after he finished, handing him a small mirror.

"Wow, no wonder you study art.", Donghyuck said when he looked at himself. Rather than the make-up he was good at - natural style or basic make-up - Renjun excelled at the more artsy style of make-up. His eye-shadow looked like a night sky, the older omega having used even a little glitter that sparkled like stars on his eye-lids. His face was nicely contoured and his lips were a pretty shade of red.

"This looks amazing.", Donghyuck said a little breathless.

"You really like it? I thought it might me too much with the glitter...you can remove it, if you want to.", Renjun said quickly, but Donghyuck shook his head determined.

"No way! When else can I wear make-up this fancy?", he replied immediately and Renjun gave him a small smile. "Now I only need to get my outfit ready. What's the time?", he added. Renjun took a look at his phone, eyes becoming large.

"It's almost 12! Hurry, Mark will be here any minute!", he told the younger, who wasted no time, grabbing the clothes he chose for today and running into the bathroom.

Renjun was right, around two minutes later Mark knocked on their door. Renjun opened the door, as Donghyuck was still occupied with changing.

"Hey Renjun. How are you?", Mark said with his usual awkward smile, but Renjun noticed that the alpha must feel nervous too, as he couldn't stop fidgeting with his fingers.

"I'm fine. Donghyuck's still getting ready. You wanna come inside for a while?", he asked the alpha, who took the invite and stepped inside their dorm.

"Renjun? Have you seen my ID? I'm sure I left it-", Donghyuck suddenly shouted, running out of the bathroom in his concert outfit, only stopping when he noticed Mark in their living room. "Oh, hey Mark.", he said, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"Uh, hey.", Mark said and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Renjun cleared his throat.

"Uhm, your ID should be in your school bag, Hyuckie.", he said breaking the silence, as he went to sit down on the couch, watching the two of them as if they were a drama on TV. Donghyuck snapped out of his daze first.

"Yeah right. Uh, I'm sorry, I'll be ready in a minute.", Donghyuck apologized as he went into their bedroom to get his bag. Mark just stood in the room for the while being, feeling awkward as ever, as Renjun just continued to stare at him and Donghyuck. "Alright, I think I have everything I need. Should we go?", Donghyuck asked when he put on his shoes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure.", Mark replied.

"Have fun you two! Bring him home safe for me!", Renjun shouted after them as they closed the door.

"You have a car?", Donghyuck asked surprised when Mark went to a small black car outside of their dorms.

"Uh, no, not exactly. This is Taeyong's, he lend it to me for today, because the concert's quite far from here.", Mark explained as he took out the keys. He held the door open for Donghyuck to get in the passenger seat, and Donghyuck had to use all his will power to not blush at the action. He wasn't sure it really worked, though, as he still felt his cheeks heating up. Mark took the place behind the steering wheel, smiling at the omega.

"Ready for your first real concert?", he asked as he started the car.

"I'm so excited! Are you finally telling me who we are going to see?", Donghyuck said and Mark smirked a little.

"The tickets are in the glove box. You can find out yourself.", the alpha said and Donghyuck didn't need to be told twice, hurrying to get out the tickets. They were neatly placed in an envelope that Donghyuck almost ripped open in his excitement. He pulled out two tickets, studying them throughoutly, when his eyes went wide-

"5 Seconds of Summer?! You are kidding me!", he exclaimed and Mark laughed as he finally pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I'm not. I hope you like them.", he said, suddenly sounding a lot less confident.

"Are you crazy?! Of course I like them! They have great songs, I listen to them on the radio every time I drive somewhere! But...these tickets must've been so expensive...", Donghyuck said, feeling guilty.

"Oh no, actually they weren't. These aren't front row seats, they are quite in the back...I hope you don't mind. My cousin got them for us, he works backstage with the equipment so he gets them cheaper anyways.", Mark said sheepishly, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Wow, this is...so great. I don't know how to thank you.", Donghyuck said but Mark shook his head.

"No need to thank me. I said I'd take you sometime.", Mark said.

"Still.", Donghyuck insisted.

"You can pay for the food, if you really want to thank me. It'll take three hours to get to the concert, so I thought we'd step by on the road somewhere and eat something.", Mark suggested and Donghyuck seemed satisfied with that.

They drove for around an hour before they took a break, getting some food just like Mark said. Donghyuck paid for it as promised as they sat down in the fast food joint, munching on their shared fries.

"You're quite the safe driver.", Donghyuck said after he swallowed a bite. Mark blushed a bit.

"Thanks, I guess? Do you have a license?", Mark replied.

"Oh, yeah, I don't really like to drive by myself though. It stresses me out.", Donghyuck said and Mark nodded in understanding.

"I get it. But sometimes I think it's fun. Especially when you have nice company.", Mark said in return and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the alpha, but also couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face.

"When does the concert start?", he asked to switch the topic.

"At 5pm. It'll probably be around three hours with opening act and all, so we'll probably be back at around 11pm.", Mark answered and Donghyuck was glad that he didn't have an early morning class like Renjun on Monday.

They continued driving after their short lunch, Donghyuck getting out his phone and putting on a 5 Seconds of Summer playlist, trying to remember all the lyrics so he could sing along later. Mark sometimes hummed quietly to the songs, but other times he jammed along with Donghyuck - well, he jammed along the best he could while also driving the car safely over the highway. To conclude, they had a fun drive, time flew by and soon they were at the concert location.

It was a big stadium and people already gathered in lines, when Mark tried to find a free parking space. Donghyuck basically jumped out of the car when they finally found a spot, already feeling the excitement in the air.

"Oh my god, this is great.", he said hoping on his feet. Mark just smiled at him.

"The concert didn't even start yet.", he teased but Donghyuck didn't mind. He was just so agitated, he almost ran to where the queue ended to get in line himself. He was held back however, when Mark grabbed his arm. "Wait, don't run away.", he said, his hand sliding down his arm to intertwine their hands. Donghyuck looked at them in amazement, suddenly not sure if his pounding heart was because of the adrenaline of the concert anymore. "So we don't lose each other. It can get quite chaotic at concerts.", the alpha explained. Donghyuck gifted him his brightest smile, as he now pulled him along to the queue.

They took their place at the end of the line. They still had to wait for almost an hour before the actual concert would start.

"This still feels unreal to me.", Donghyuck said, squeezing Mark's hand a little.

"Well, it is real.", Mark replied shortly. "Should we take a picture together, so you have something to remember your first concert?", the alpha asked and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. So Mark pulled out his phone from his pocket and threw an arm around Donghyuck's shoulders. The omega smiled at the camera when Mark held his phone up, opposite to the alpha, whose eyes somehow couldn't leave Donghyuck. The younger noticed Mark's staring after a few shots and turned his gaze to him.

"Is there something on my face?", he asked with a unsure expression. Mark's ears went bright pink as he began to stutter:

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, but like, no....uh, I just wanted to tell you that your make-up looks really pretty. You...look pretty." Donghyuck stared into Mark's eyes in disbelief for a few seconds, before getting shy and turning his eyes to the ground.

"Thanks. You look good as well.", he mumbled and Mark scratched the back of his head awkwardly, while letting his gaze wander over the crowd. "Uh, I'm sorry, but can I go to the bathroom real quick? I don't want to go during the concert.", Donghyuck hated himself for ruining the mood, but he really needed to go.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come with you.", Mark said but Donghyuck shook his head.

"No, stay here. You have to be in line, I'll be fine, I promise. The toilets aren't that far.", he told the alpha and Mark looked like he wanted to protest for a second, but gave up when he noticed that Donghyuck was probably right.

The omega quickly made his way to the public bathroom that was right around the corner. It was...slightly disgusting, but what else would you expect? He washed his hands and tried to shake the water off his wet fingers, before getting out and walking back to Mark. He heard a few people whistle and catcall after him, but he kind of expected that as well, considering his outfit choice. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, wanna stand with us in line?", a tall beta asked smiling at him. He didn't look that bad, but Donghyuck still felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone.", he said and was glad when the beta didn't try to pull him back. However, this short interruption completely threw his sense of direction off guard. When did so many people get here? There weren't that many when he left Mark. Mark - where was he? He needed to find him. He turned around a few times, realizing that he somehow got lost. He tried to find his way back to the toilets, but when he thought he got there, the realization hit him, that he must be on the other side of the stadium right now, as everything seemed unfamiliar. Slowly panic began to rise in him. How could things go badly that fast? He began walking again, ignoring the whistles he got, but he almost threw his fist when he felt someone grab his arm a second time. He turned around, ready to fight, only to find Mark's eyes staring right back at him. Relief flooded all through his body, and before he could think any further, he pulled the alpha in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I got lost suddenly.", he said when he separated again.

"No, I should be sorry, I should've gone with you. I know it can get quite messy here.", the alpha retorted.

"I should be glad you're so good at finding me. Otherwise I might've ended up in Timbuktu.", Donghyuck joked a bit, but Mark's face stayed serious. However, his eyes weren't fixed on him. "Oh, you heard?", the omega asked, realizing Mark was sending death glares at a few people who whistled at him.

"Of course. They aren't really subtle, are they?", he growled lowly, but Donghyuck was quick to put an end to it.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing happened. You found me, right? And while it isn't really nice, we can't do anything against them right now. Let's just get in line again, yeah?", he said, taking Mark's hands in his. The alpha finally looked at him now.

"Can I scent you?", he asked all of a sudden and Donghyuck almost choked on his own spit. Mark seemed to realize what he just said. "Uh, I mean...it would be easier to find each other that way today. And maybe they would back off a bit then...", he explained, looking at the ground sheepishly. Donghyuck threw a quick glance left and right...but they probably wouldn't get any more privacy than right now. So he nodded, slowly baring his neck. Mark took the offer and carefully nuzzled his nose against the omega's scent glands, until he could almost only smell himself on Donghyuck, just the lightest scent of flowers coming from the omega. Before thinking straight Donghyuck asked a quiet:

"Mee too?" Mark understood him, though, and nodded likewise, before Donghyuck put his hand around his neck and pulled him down to nuzzle his face into the alpha's scent glands, too. After they pulled away from each other again, they stood there for a while, staring in silence.

"I can't believe we just did that in public.", Donghyuck said first, and Mark chuckled a little.

"Come on, let's go. They will probably start to let people in any minute.", he said, taking Donghyuck's hand again, searching for the end of the queue.

Things got a little hectic once again when they were allowed to enter their seats. Donghyuck didn't mind the tighter grip of Mark on his hand though, trying to suppress his happy smile, when the alpha led them to their place. He was right when he told him that their places were far in the back, Donghyuck had to squint to make out the faces of the people on stage. But he didn't mind - the sound was still amazing, and they actually had a little bit of space to themselves, compared to the front seats, where everyone seemed to squeeze against each other. As soon as the opening act started playing Donghyuck was fascinated. He didn't know the artist, but he made sure to look him up after this, the songs he played sounding phenomenal.

"He's so great!", he yelled at Mark, as the crowd was too loud to talk in a normal voice.

"You're already excited and the real band hasn't even started yet.", Mark yelled back in reply, teasingly nudging the shorter in his side. But Donghyuck didn't care - he was having the time of his life, jumping and yelling, and dancing with the crowd. When the real 5 Seconds of Summer finally made their entrance, things went through the roof. Although it was still winter, the stadium seemed to get hotter and hotter with each song they played. Having practiced all of them like a model student on their way here, Donghyuck could sing along to all of them, Mark joining occasionally. Whenever the alpha seemed to have calmed down the younger was having none of it, pulling him along by their linked hands, making him jump with him or wave their hands.

When the concert was coming to an end, the band changed the mood of their songs to quieter ones. Donghyuck was quick to pull out his phone and wave to the beat, the sounds of a slow ballad coming through the speakers. Suddenly, Mark reached for both his hands, making him turn around. Their eyes met and Donghyuck wished, time would stop right this moment - he didn't think he felt this happy in his life ever before. Mark leaned down to his ear.

"Thanks for keeping up with me. Thanks for coming with me today."

"I should thank you. I'm so happy right now.", he replied with a smile. Mark swallowed, before he opened his mouth again.

"You know...you are really special to me and...I just...over these past months I've grown to care about you in a way I've never considered possible. What I'm trying to say is...I really like you, Donghyuck. Would you be my boyfriend?" Donghyuck didn't think he could talk right now, too overwhelmed with all the emotion of the day, so he just nodded the most enthusiastic he could, smiling his brightest smile. Mark returned his smile - all the nervousness about this day seemed to fall off his shoulders right this second. He could hug the whole world, so much affection was he feeling in just this moment.

"I really like you, too. Mark Lee.", Donghyuck finally said, after gaining his ability to speak back. And before he could think any further, Mark pulled him in, pressing their lips against each other as if it was their last day together. And now time really seemed to have stopped, the noise becoming a quiet rustle in the background, as if only the two of them existed in this moment. After overcoming the first moment of surprise, Donghyuck threw his arms around Mark's neck, pressing his lips harder against the alpha's, deepening their kiss, as Mark's hands found their way onto his waist, holding him close. After a few seconds of drowning in each other, they remembered to breathe, pulling away.

Time started running again and the cheering came back, as the song seemed to have come to an end. Mark pulled the omega in a gentle hug, when the band started playing their last song. Donghyuck's eyes immediately lit up - this was his favorite song. He took Mark's hand in his as he began jumping once again, Mark being forced to jump along, enjoying the last minutes of the concert together. They danced a bit together, as much as their limited space let them, Mark spinning Donghyuck around in playful turns, and Donghyuck continuing to sing-shout all the lyrics, although his voice was getting hoarse already.

The band bid their goodbye and they were told to leave the stadium in orderly and planned manner. Donghyuck seemed to be still on a high from all the adrenaline, because - shit, this was his first concert and it had been great and - shit, he was now officially dating Mark Lee - and SHIT! He just kissed Mark Lee right in front of a whole concert crowd. He didn't know which of the things was the best, but he was sure he would never forget this evening. Mark hadn't stopped grinning after their kiss, and was still flashing his teeth, guiding Donghyuck to their car - well, Taeyong's car - safely. They stayed in silence for a few seconds after they sat down in the car seats, still overwhelmed from all the emotions.

"I think this is a dream.", Donghyuck said in a whisper after a while.

"Then it's a really good one.", Mark replied. Donghyuck giggled.

"I can't believe it. We're dating now.", he said in astonishment.

"You better believe it, because I won't be leaving anytime soon.", Mark replied playfully.

"I really like you, Mark.", Donghyuck said in a more serious tone. Mark nodded.

"And I like you, Hyuckie.", he answered, still smiling. Donghyuck turned away from the alpha, hiding his face in his hands.

"Urgh, this is too good to be true.", he said again and Mark giggled this time.

"Well, it is true. So better get used to it.", he said, finally starting the engine. "So, how did you like it? Want to go on another concert in the future?", Mark started the conversation. Donghyuck kept talking a bit about which songs he liked the best and which bands he'd like to see in the future, but after a while his eyes got tired and his words became less. Mark threw a quick glance to the omega next to him, sleeping peacefully in the car seat. He smiled to himself. He surely could get used to this.

They arrived at Donghyuck’s dorm a little after 11pm. The omega was still fast asleep, so Mark tried to wake him up by shaking him slightly. Donghyuck only stirred a bit, but didn't open his eyes. Mark got an idea. He loosened Donghyuck's seatbelt and got out of the car first. He went around to Donghyuck’s side, opening the door and carefully holding the omega underneath his knees and waist, before slowly carrying him out of the car. From the sudden movement and cold air now finally awake, Donghyuck opened his eyes in confusion, just as Mark closed his car door with his feet.

"What are you doing?", he asked, still a little tired, but more bewildered by the fact that he woke up being carried bridal style by Mark.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing, sleeping beauty?", the alpha answered, making his way towards the dorm building.

"Let me down. I'm not sleeping anymore, I can walk on my own.", Donghyuck said immediately, trying to not blush at the nickname 'sleeping beauty'.

"Well...what if I don't want to?", the alpha teased and Donghyuck gasped dramatically.

"What gave you the right to just carry me around like that?", he asked and Mark chuckled.

"I'd say it's my right and duty as your boyfriend to keep you safe and comfy all the time.", he answered.

"Mark Lee, I command you to let me down right now!", Donghyuck ordered as they entered the building. Mark seemed to think for a while.

"Mhhh...no!", he said, before he started running up the stairs, making Donghyuck grasp onto his shoulders tightly.

"I swear to god if you drop me!", the omega hissed.

"I'd never drop you.", Mark reassured right after and although the situation was kind of ridiculous, Donghyuck couldn't help but feel flustered.

"Here we are.", Mark said as he stopped in front of Donghyuck's dorm room. He slowly let the omega down to his feet again, the younger hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Don't do that again or else-", he said, but stopped mid sentence when Mark suddenly got close to his face.

"Or else what, Hyuckie?", the alpha asked innocently, leaning even closer. Donghyuck took the initiative, pressing a quick peck to the older's lips.

"Or else you won't be getting more of these.", he said after. Mark smiled at this, but Donghyuck could sense that Mark was feeling a little shy after that. He fondly cupped the alpha's face in his hands.

"Thanks so much for today. I could not have been happier.", he said, looking Mark directly into the eyes.

"You're right, this is a dream.", Mark answered, which made Donghyuck smile.

"Then make sure you never wake up.", he said in return.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", Mark asked, separating a little more now. Donghyuck nodded.

"Get home safe.", he said.

"Sleep tight." Mark smiled.

"Good night." Donghyuck stared after him until Mark was down the stairs, and even after that he still stood there a little longer. This really was like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Today was a little Markhyuck focused, but we'll be getting lots of Noren next time!  
> Comments are always welcome! :3


	19. Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter! This time it's mostly Noren! Enjoy!

Donghyuck was still on cloud nine when he entered their shared bed room, Renjun was still awake, reading a book. He looked at him expectantly, putting his book away.

"Well?", he prompted when Donghyuck didn't say anything.

"Well...Guess I have a boyfriend now." The squeal Renjun let out was sure not human, Donghyuck thought to himself, as he was hugged by his best friend tightly.

"Wait, let me help you remove your make-up, but then you have to tell me everything!", he said when he let him go, already making his way to the bathroom.

"I will, but you have to tell me about Jeno's family, first!", Donghyuck agreed, following him.

A few hours earlier, Renjun was too, getting ready for an important day. He dispensed any make-up for the day, wanting to appear as natural as possible, hoping to leave a more sincere impression by that. He was supposed to meet Jeno at 3pm in his dorm, but he couldn't hold back his nerves - so he found himself knocking at Jeno's door about half an hour early. Jeno opened the door only dressed in a towel around his waist - what a cliché, Renjun thought, before he felt himself almost faint right on the spot.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't - I - yeah, I'm just leaving again.", he stuttered, turning around on his heel to hide his red face, when he heard Jeno chuckle.

"It's okay. Come inside, I just finished showering, I'll be getting ready right now.", he said, stopping the omega in his tracks. Eyes determinedly fixed to the ground he walked past Jeno into his dorm, taking a seat at the kitchen table, as Jeno went back to the bathroom. Great, just great. This was even worse than worrying alone up in his room. Now Jeno could see what of a nervous wreck he was.

A few minutes later Jeno came out of the bathroom, completely dressed, hair still a little damp. He said down next to Renjun.

"You're early.", he said as he looked at Renjun with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just...nervous.", he decided to tell the truth, avoiding eye contact. Jeno took his hand, making him look up.

"Don't be. It'll be fine. Trust me.", he said and Renjun nodded.

"Uh...your hair is still wet.", he suddenly said, getting up from his seat and taking the towel that was hanging around Jeno's shoulders. Carefully he began to rub the alpha's hair dry. Jeno sighed a bit at the comforting feeling, leaning into the other's touch. "Maybe you should blow-dry your hair properly.", Renjun suggested after a while.

"Mhh...I like this though.", Jeno said and Renjun gave him a light laugh.

"No, seriously, it's still cold outside and the towel won't get your hair completely dry.", he replied and Jeno sighed again, but still got up to get the blow-drier in the end. He handed it over to Renjun when he said down again. "What? Am I your personal stylist now?", Renjun asked playfully, but still dried Jeno's hair for him when the younger gave him his best puppy-eyes.

Afterwards he combed his hair down with his fingers, making Jeno look undeniably soft. "You should wear your hair down more often.", he said, standing in front of Jeno and looking at him in deep thought. Jeno smirked before he grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "W-what are you doing?", Renjun asked surprised.

"Scenting you?", Jeno only said.

"But your parents-"

"They won't say anything. Plus, I can still sense that you're nervous. Let me calm you down a bit, yeah?", he interrupted the smaller. Renjun rolled his eyes, but still gave in as he bared his neck. Jeno gently nuzzled his face to his scent glands, rubbing his face around a bit, before ending it with a short kiss. At least it really helped, and Renjun felt slightly less like throwing up than before. He gave Jeno a shy smile, before he stood up from his lap. Jeno looked a bit upset at that, but let him go anyways.

"I'll just change my shirt and then we can go.", he said as he stood up as well. Renjun nodded, the alpha quickly going to his room to change.

They rode the bus to Jeno's family's house, sharing earphones together, listening to a calming playlist on Jeno's phone. They got off at a quieter part of the city that had beautiful houses with nice gardens attached to them. Jeno lead the way, holding Renjun's hand tightly, to reassure him that everything is going to be fine.

"So, this is it.", Jeno said as they came to a halt in front of a cute little house with a huge garden attached to it. "This is where I grew up.", he added and Renjun looked at the house in admiration.

"It's so nice. What do your parents work as?", Renjun asked immediately.

"Oh, they both work at a publishing company, that's how they met. My mom is getting promoted to be assistant CEO soon.", he answered and Renjun nodded in deep respect. "So...uh, you wanna go in now?", Jeno asked and Renjun felt the panic come back. Only looking at where Jeno grew up was fine...but meeting the people who raised him, who he loved the most...it was still a scary thought to him. He held Jeno's hand a little tighter.

"Gotta show your sister I'm real, right?", he tried to hide his nervousness with a joke.

"Seriously, you don't need to worry. They are great people. Just take a deep breath.", Jeno saw right through him. Renjun nodded in agreement, taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay, let's go.", he said, walking up the stairs to the front door.

Jeno opened the door with his key, mentioning for Renjun to get inside first. The omega took a few careful steps in the floor, looking around the bright pictures on the walls.

"Mom, dad! We are here!", Jeno called from behind him, startling him a little bit. Only seconds later a beautiful woman with long brown hair entered the floor.

"Jeno! Come in!", she said as she ushered her son inside. "Ah, and you must be Renjun.", she said as she looked at the omega. Renjun nodded shyly, reaching out his hand to her. He was however, pulled into a light hug. "I'm Jeongha, Jeno's mother. Nice to meet you.", she added and Renjun gave her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Misses Lee.", he replied. Misses Lee let go of him, returning his smile brightly and Renjun recognized Jeno's eye-smile.

"Get inside you two. Tea and coffee should be ready any minute by now. Go help your sister lay the table, Jeno!", the beta-woman said and pushed Renjun inside the kitchen. A tall alpha man was standing at the stove, waiting for the hot water to boil. "Darling, come meet Renjun.", Misses Lee said and the man turned around.

"Ah, hello. Nice to finally see you. Jeno talks a lot about you.", he said and shook Renjun's hand.

"Oh, really? Uh...nice to meet you too, Mister Lee.", Renjun said awkwardly. Jeno came back from the living room, where he went off to a few seconds prior, with a beta girl at his side.

"See, I told you! Minyoung, this is Renjun, my boyfriend. Renjun, this is my sister Minyoung.", he introduced them to each other.

"Hello, nice to meet you.", Renjun said politely while Minyoung continued to stare.

"I can't believe someone really puts up with you.", the girl said and Jeno rammed his elbow into her side. Renjun gave her an unsure smile.

"Hey, I'm home! I brought the cake!", another voice suddenly yelled from the door, that Renjun recognized as Doyoung. Misses Lee rushed to the hallway to help her eldest son.

"You can all sit down. The tea is ready any second and then we can really get to know each other.", Mister Lee said and Jeno pulled the out-of-place looking Renjun with him into the living room. They sat down next to each other, Jeno holding Renjun's hand and caressing it in a comforting manner under the table. Minyoung sat down opposite of them, and soon after Doyoung came to join them, carrying a big cheesecake.

"Renjun! How are you? I haven't seen you for so long.", he greeted the younger omega with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm fine. What about you?", he asked back and Doyoung laughed a little.

"I'm great, too. Don't be so tense. What did you tell him about our parents, Jeno?", he said and Renjun blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...really nervous.", he admitted and Doyoung cooed at him. Even Minyoung gave him an encouraging smile after that.

Seconds after Mister and Misses Lee came into the living room, caring a jug each.

"Okay, we have tea and coffee and Doyoung made some of his famous cheesecake!", Misses Lee said as they sat down next to each other. "Dig in!"

Minyoung seemed to have waited to hear exactly these words, as she hurried to get to the cake first. Jeno offered to get a piece for Renjun, which the smaller thankfully accepted.

"So, Renjun. I'm glad to finally meet you. Jeno was being awfully secretive about you at first. Doyoung had to tell us you were dating.", Misses Lee started the conversation. Renjun only smiled bashfully, not really knowing what to say. Fortunately he didn't have to answer, as Minyoung spoke up:

"That's true. I didn't believe that you existed till I saw you just now. Jeno didn't even show any pictures." The whole family laughed at that, while Renjun tried awkwardly to fit in with a crooked smile.

"So, Renjun. I heard you study to become a teacher? Science and art, right?", Mister Lee asked between two bites of cake. Finally, a question Renjun prepared for.

"Oh, yeah. I love working with children and I was always decent at drawing, so the idea came naturally to me when I had to decide what to do after high school.", he replied with a polite smile.

"Oh, I love art! There's an exhibition in the city next weekend, are you two going?", Jeno's mother exclaimed. Renjun panicked a bit, next weekend was when his heat would hit - but he couldn't just say that.

"Next weekend is when I have my game. You already forgot that?", Jeno came to save him this time and Renjun continued to breathe relieved.

"Oh right! Maybe another time, I think it's supposed to be in town for three weeks.", Misses Lee said.

"What other hobbies do you have, Renjun?", Mister Lee asked afterwards. Renjun felt nervous again.

"Oh..eh, like I said...drawing. And...my best friend studies music, so we often sing together! Also...err...cooking, I like cooking.", he said trying to make himself sound interesting. Misses Lee laughed softly at his answer.

"Don't be so nervous, dear. We won't bite your head off your shoulders, we just want to get to know you. You seem to make Jeno very happy.", she said with a warm smile and Renjun felt his face heat up.

"Mum!", Jeno whined a bit and both Doyoung and Minyoung laughed at him.

"Just telling him the truth, darling!", the mother said with an innocent expression.

However, Renjun felt slightly more relaxed afterwards, feeling more comfortable in talking about himself. The whole family seemed to warm up to him, making him feel welcome in their own home. Mister Lee just finished an old story about Jeno's first attempt at riding a bike that left the alpha burying his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment, when Minyoung sighed a bit:

"I'm a little jealous. But at least your relationship isn't as complicated as Doyoung's." Doyoung turned his face to glare at his little sister.

"Oh, yeah, what's up with Taeyong? I've hardly seen him around here. He used to visit you all the time, did you break up?", Misses Lee asked curiously. Doyoung’s mood seemed to become sour.

"No, mum, we didn't break up, because we weren't dating in the first place.", he said in an angry voice.

"He still stopped coming here.", she pried further.

"Well, maybe he finally stopped going after me so I can have a peaceful life.", he said, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Well, someone's moody today.", Misses Lee said with a smile to Renjun, who just giggled a little, not wanting to hurt Doyoung's feeling.

They all cleared their plates, praising Doyoung for his baking skills, which seemed to lift the omega's mood a little again. But if you were any good at scent reading you could probably still pick up the distress in his smell. Renjun tired to help with the dishes, but Mister Lee shooed him away, calling Minyoung in his stead. But before Misses Lee could get Renjun in her hands and spill any more embarrassing childhood stories, Jeno took Renjun away.

"Hey, you wanted to see my room, right? Let's go then.", he suggested and Renjun nodded, following the alpha obediently.

They went up the stairs, Renjun's eyes being glued to the walls and all the pictures on their way. He didn't even notice when Jeno came to a stop in front of a door and bumped into the alpha.

"Ouch, sorry.", the smaller immediately apologized, but Jeno only laughed a little.

"It's okay. Are you ready to see my room?", he asked, giving Renjun his famous eye-smile. Well, Renjun didn't know if he was ready. Sure, he went into Jeno's bedroom in their dorm building, he even slept in his bed! But this...was different. This was the room Jeno spent his time growing up. He was a little unsure, but he still nodded in answer to Jeno's question. The alpha smiled a little brighter, before opening the door for him and gesturing to enter. Renjun took a deep breath, before he took a step forward.

Jeno's room was a lot more colorful than Renjun imagined. His walls were painted a light red, some of his old basketball jerseys being hung on them. There was a yellow desk full of old papers, and Jeno's shelves were painted in a matching yellow. The curtains on his window however, were of a vibrant green color.

"So...this is it. How do you like it?", Jeno asked, sitting down on his bed with dark blue sheets.

"It's nice. Didn't expect it to be so colorful.", Renjun answered with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, my mum used to really like colorful furniture. You should see Minyoung's room, there are at least 50 different colors in her room, each wall is painted different one.", Jeno explained and Renjun nodded with a small smile.

"Are all of these yours?", Renjun asked when he came to a shelf full of trophies. Jeno stood up again, making his way to stand next to the omega.

"Mhh. Most of them are from high school, we had a really strong basketball team. This one's from a swimming tournament, and this one I got from a spelling bee in elementary school.", Jeno said pointing to the different trophies. Renjun giggled.

"Cute.", he said.

"What can I do, I was born a genius.", Jeno said smugly, which only made Renjun hit him lightly on the chest.

"So, I guess these are your old jerseys?", Renjun asked, still looking around the room.

"Oh, yeah. This was my first one from middle school. I had to get a new one after I presented. And this one is from high school.", Jeno explained.

"Wow, you really played basketball for your whole life.", Renjun admired and this time Jeno seemed to be a bit more humble.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.", he said.

"Your room is really cool, it's full of memories. Why did you move after getting into university?", Renjun asked, turning to face the alpha. Jeno shrugged.

"Well, my dorm is nearer to the university, it's much more convenient. Plus, it was granted in my scholarship, so it's not really costing me anything extra.", he said.

"Wait - you have a scholarship? Why didn't you ever tell me?", Renjun asked surprised.

"Oh, it just never came up...it's not really important, I got it from a basketball scout.", Jeno answered like it was nothing.

"Not important! That's so great! Not many can get a scholarship. My parents only pay for my first semester, so I can get settled comfortably. After that I have to find myself a job.", Renjun exclaimed and Jeno looked away bashfully.

"No...it's...I was just lucky, I guess.", Jeno still denied, but Renjun wasn't having any of it. He slowly put his hands around Jeno's neck, making the alpha look him straight into the eyes.

"Stop being so humble. You are so amazing. You literally get better and better every day. Plus, I'm glad you moved away. Otherwise we probably wouldn't be here together.", he said with an honest voice, moving closer. Jeno's breathing seemed to stop, his eyes wandering down to Renjun's lips.

"Renjun, can I please-"

"Yes!", Renjun interrupted before he could finish his question, and just seconds after he felt the taller's lips on his own, moving ever so softly. Renjun felt his face heat up, but he didn't pull away. This felt too good. He carefully tightened his grip around the alpha's neck, getting even closer, not even a piece of paper would've fit between them anymore. Suddenly a different sensation hit him, a wet one, right against his lips.

Surprised Renjun pulled away, looking at a perplexed Jeno.

"Uh, I'm sorry. We can stop, if you want to.", the alpha said after a few seconds of heavy breathing. But Renjun didn't want to. He felt his face become even hotter when he thought of the words he was going to say:

"No...I was just surprised. Please...do it again?" Now Jeno looked even more perplexed, but didn't hesitate to close the gap between them for the second time.

This time Renjun didn't pull away when he felt Jeno's tongue against his lips. Instead he shyly opened his mouth, pressing his own tongue gently against Jeno's. This seemed to agitate something inside the alpha, as he began to put a lot more force into the kiss, his tongue now openly exploring Renjun's mouth. The omega whined quietly, and then blushed at the sound he made, but Jeno made him forget his own mind by kissing him even more passionately. The omega let his hands wander through Jeno's hair, like he was searching for something to hold onto, like he was floating through a different dimension, where everything was Jeno, and Jeno's scent, and Jeno's warmth and Jeno's body pressed against his.

Only when Jeno parted from him to get some oxygen back into his system, Renjun came back to his senses - and holy! Did he really just make out with Jeno?! He felt giddy, euphoric even, but then another feeling hit him - slick.

Without thinking any further he forcefully shoved the alpha away, his eyes wide, seeking for a way to escape. Maybe he could just jump right out of the window. Yeah, that seemed like a good plan. He looked back at Jeno. The alpha stared back in confusion and...hurt? Then it deemed onto Renjun, what he just did again - what he tried to do: Run away.

But no, not this time. He's made progress. He's not like that anymore. Jeno deserved better. So he took a step in Jeno's direction again. And another one. And one more, until he was standing right in front of the alpha, pulling him into a hug. Jeno looked at him a bit baffled.

"I'm sorry. I - the kiss...wow.", was all that left Renjun's mouth.

"No, you're wow.", Jeno said in return and Renjun almost giggled. At least both their brains decided to turn into useless mush together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shove you away. I also didn't mean to get slick again. I'm even wearing pads today! My body seems to hate me.", Renjun said, letting his head fall against Jeno's broad chest.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can lend you a pair of pants and get you out of the house without my parents noticing anything.", Jeno said, always understanding.

"That would be just amazing.", Renjun replied thankfully. "I guess it is more extreme because my heat is close.", the omega tried to explain as Jeno went to get the omega a clean pair of pants. And underwear - you don't make the same mistakes twice. The alpha's ears became pink at the mentioning of his upcoming heat, but he still managed to give the clothes without letting them drop to the floor.

"Yeah...uh, like I said. It's okay. Don't be embarrassed.", he tried to keep his cool, but Renjun's strong scent affected his way of clear thinking.

"Uh, can you maybe turn around while I'm changing?", the omega asked and Jeno didn't even notice that he was staring at him until now.

"What? Yeah, of course. Sorry.", he said, turning around and trying to ignore the fact that an omega was changing right behind his back.

"I'm done. You can turn around again.", Renjun said after a while and Jeno let himself breathe in again. "Should we open the window for a bit? I'm sure my scent must be strong in here right now.", Renjun suggested and as much as Jeno wanted to protest, he knew it was for the better.

As it was still mid of January it didn't take long for Renjun to get cold. Jeno noticed, a new idea forming in his head already.

"Here, come under the blankets with me. It'll keep you warm.", he said, slipping in his bed already. Renjun hesitated a bit, but who cares? He already slicked himself up today, it can't get any worse than that. So he took a few steps back before running and jumping right into Jeno's arms. "Hey, was that an attack?", the alpha asked offended and Renjun laughed at his boyfriend.

"And if it was?", he playfully challenged.

"Then I'd have to get revenge."

"How?"

"Like this!" And before he could do anything more, Jeno grabbed him by his waist and began to tickle him all over his body. This went on for a few minutes, until Renjun couldn't breathe anymore because of laughing too much.

"Stop, I surrender! You win!", he said in between laughs. Jeno stopped right away, grinning at the omega underneath him.

"You're lucky you're so cute. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you go this easily.", he said as he pulled away and Renjun sat up again.

"That was mean!", he pouted, which made Jeno ruffle through his hair, before he stood up and closed the windows again. After that he snuggled back into bed, pulling Renjun in a comforting cuddle.

"So, today wasn't that bad, right?", he asked, letting his fingers wander over Renjun's shoulders lightly.

"Mhh. Your parents are really nice. Your sister, too.", Renjun hummed.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about.", Jeno said and Renjun sighed.

"Okay, I admit you were right.", he said and Jeno let out a light laugh. They laid there a bit in silence, enjoying the others company.

"I wonder what's up with Doyoung. He seemed awfully upset when your sister mentioned Taeyong.", Renjun broke the silence after a while, the thought not leaving him alone.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But mum's right, Taeyong used to show up every once in a while, and although Doyoung pretended to not like it, I know he was secretly happy. I haven't seen Taeyong here in a while though.", Jeno said in slight worry.

"You think something happened between the two?", Renjun asked curiously.

"Maybe. I don't think Taeyong would stop coming if there wasn't something up.", Jeno replied. Renjun hummed a little in agreement.

"I hope they figure it out soon. We could go on a double date! Or a triple date!", Renjun said and Jeno looked at him confused.

"Okay, first of all I'm not going on a double date with my brother. Second - who'd be the third couple?", he asked and Renjun smiled secretive.

"Well...It might be that Donghyuck and Mark become a couple today. But you didn't hear that from me.", he answered and Jeno raised his eyebrows.

"Mark and Donghyuck are official now?", the alpha asked in surprise.

"Maybe! They're going on a date today and Donghyuck said Mark might ask him out officially.", Renjun explained and Jeno nodded in understanding. "But enough about other couples! What should we do now?", Renjun stopped their gossiping and sat up a little straighter. Jeno pouted at that, pulling him back into his embrace.

"Actually, I just want to cuddle like this. Forever.", he said and Renjun rolled his eyes, but didn't try to sit up again.

"Fine. But afterwards you have to show me your baby picture album! Don't think I didn't see it on your desk.", the omega gave in. Jeno sighed.

"Whatever you want, baby.", he said and Renjun smiled at him. They spent the rest of the late afternoon cuddling, cooing at Jeno's old pictures and talking about whatever came to their minds.

As promised Jeno found a way to get Renjun out of the house without his parents noticing his change of clothes and they walked home in light conversation, feeling undeniably happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment, it would make me very happy :33


	20. Side developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait! Leave me a comment, please, they always motivate me :3  
> Now enjoy the chapter!

Monday came around and Renjun wished that he didn't stay up that late last night, but he had to hear everything about Donghyuck's date with Mark before he could peacefully go to sleep. If the circles under his eyes were anything to go by, he hadn't slept nearly enough for his body to function properly. He was just glad that Jeno seemed to have slept enough, as the alpha was quick to catch him before he could stumble over his own feet and fall down the stairs.

"Wow! Now I'm definitely awake. Thanks for catching me.", Renjun said as he parted from Jeno's hold.

"You look like you haven't closed an eye the whole night.", Jeno said a little worried. Renjun shook his head.

"It's not that bad. Donghyuck had a lot to tell me yesterday.", he said with a smile and Jeno seemed to relax at his words.

"So? Good news?", he asked, intertwining their fingers as they started walking to university together.

"Couldn't be better. Mark and Donghyuck are really dating now.", he said, full of happiness for his best friend.

"That's so great!", Jeno agreed. After that they fell into silence, Jeno obviously wanting to tell him something. Renjun looked at him, already expecting what was to come.

"So, is this the part where you have to tell me you're going to be super busy this week because of the game this weekend?", he guessed and Jeno nodded with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, my schedule is packed with practice.", he apologized.

"It's okay, really. I understand. Tell me if there's anything I can do for you.", Renjun said and Jeno was thankful to have a boyfriend as understanding as Renjun.

"Well...last time it gave me a lot of motivation when you came to wish me luck that evening before the game.", Jeno said throwing Renjun a testing glance. Renjun caught his eyes, smiling back at him.

"Well...my heat will start Friday...so I might drop by Thursday evening. You know, to give you extra encouragement.", he told the alpha and Jeno looked satisfied.

"That sounds fabulous.", he said with his eye-smile on full display.

Donghyuck got up with a content smile on his face. That must be what they called the honeymoon-phase, he thought, as his mind went immediately to Mark. He got himself ready humming and singing, not being able to contain the deep rooted happiness he was feeling in his heart. He almost danced down the stairs, only stopping when he saw an all too familiar face standing right in front of the building's door. Confused, but mostly extremely thrilled, he really began running downstairs, throwing himself in Mark's arms, who was waiting for him outside.

"Mark! What are you doing here?", he asked after he ended their short hug. Mark smiled right back at him.

"I thought I could pick up my boyfriend to walk him to university this morning and maybe get a coffee together?", he answered, taking both of Donghyuck's hands in his.

"Oh, your boyfriend must be very lucky to have an alpha like you dating him.", Donghyuck teased playfully.

"No, I'm the lucky one.", Mark countered, before pressing a soft peck to the younger's lips. "So, you up for coffee?", he then asked, as he turned away and began walking to university.

"Totally! When does your class start?", Donghyuck asked as he slipped his hand into Mark's. The alpha smiled down at their linked hands.

"My morning lecture got cancelled, so I have time till 12 o'clock.", he said. "Yours starts at 10:30am, right?", he added and Donghyuck nodded. "Then we have to hurry a bit, if you really want to get a coffee beforehand.", the alpha said, walking a little faster.

They went to a Starbucks near university. Donghyuck ordered a smoothie, making both of them laugh at the memory of their encounter months ago.

"Who would've thought we'd be together today?", Donghyuck asked with a smile.

"I was seriously so mad at you that time.", Mark said making Donghyuck giggle.

"I know. We basically played catch in the lecture room because you wanted to avoid me.", the omega said and Mark sighed.

"How time flies. But I'm glad we're here today. Together.", he said and Donghyuck felt his heart beat contently at that.

"Me too." They gave each other a long look, their eyes conveying the feelings they had for each other for so long, that they yet couldn’t express with words.

Mark cleared his throat when the stare became too intense.

"Let's get you to your class.", he said, holding the door open for the smaller. Donghyuck nodded, walking out of the shop first. Finally, was all he could think, when he felt Mark intertwine their hands again, as they made their way to university.

"Wow, dude, you look like shit.", Mark greeted Taeyong as they met each other Tuesday for their music lecture.

"Thanks. I also feel like shit.", the other alpha replied, throwing his bag on the table and letting himself fall into his chair. Mark looked a bit perplexed. Taeyong got moody sometimes, everyone does, but this seemed different.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk?", Mark asked concerned but Taeyong shook his head.

"Not now. Maybe some time later. Right now I just want to get my mind off of things.", he told the younger. Mark was still worried, but he respected Taeyong's choice. The older would tell him when he was ready. His mind went to completely other places when he picked up a familiar flower scent. Donghyuck had entered the lecture room, giving the alpha a small smile as he went to his place next to Taeil. Mark looked after him, as he began to unpack his things. Taeyong must've noticed his staring, as he nudged him into the side:

"Dude, quit staring! You're going to scare him away like that!" Mark almost busted out laughing.

"Didn't I tell you about the concert we went to?", he asked the older. Taeyong eyes lit up, like he remembered just now.

"Right! You borrowed my car! How did it go?", he asked, making Mark's smile a little wider.

"Well...you're sitting next to a taken man. I did it and asked him to be mine and he said yes.", he told his friend and Taeyong smiled at him.

"Dude, that's awesome! You two are really dating now?", he said and Mark nodded excitedly. Suddenly a flash of pain shot through the older's eyes and Mark seemed to realize something.

"Is this...are you feeling down because of Doyoung?", he asked cautiously and now he was sure of the pain in Taeyong's eyes. The older sighed.

"It's complicated. I had...a rough time.", he said and Mark didn't pry any further. Taeyong seemed obviously uncomfortable to talk about this now, so he dropped the topic for the time being. Soon after the professor started their lecture, making both of them turn their attention back to class.

Taeil eyed the new couple suspiciously when they walked out of the lecture hand in hand.

"So, is this like....totally official now?", he asked with caution in his voice. Donghyuck tried to hide his smile, before nodding. "Wow, congratulations! It took you a while!", Taeil expressed his happiness, before leaving for his next lecture. Taeyong was still looking a little bit grumpy next to them.

"Are you okay?", Donghyuck asked curiously as they went ahead to meet up with Renjun. The older alpha just shrugged. Renjun was also giving the alpha a concerned glance when they met him at the university's entrance.

"He's having a rough time.", Mark tried to explain to him and Renjun nodded in understanding.

"Should we do something fun then? To cheer you up?", Renjun suggested, but Taeyong ignored him.

"Guys, I think I'll go ahead and go home. I didn't sleep very much last night and I still have to catch up with my music assignment. See you.", he said before walking off. Mark sighed at his friend's behavior.

"He must be really upset if he acts like that. I bet it's really about Doyoung. He hasn't talked about him in a while.", the remaining alpha said.

"That's sad. They'd make a cute couple.", Donghyuck said. "Not as cute as we though.", the omega added with a cheesy grin, giving his new boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Renjun made gagging noises.

"Okay, I think I'm going to head home too, if you're going to be like this.", he told them, making Donghyuck laugh and Mark smile awkwardly. "You better take good care of him.", Renjun said with his eyes on Mark, who saluted to him.

"Will do.", he replied and Renjun rolled his eyes a bit.

"Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then.", he said with a soft smile now, going home first.

"So, what are we two going to do with the afternoon?", Donghyuck asked seconds after Renjun left, giving Mark a cheeky smile.

"Well, what do you have in mind?", he asked back, making Donghyuck think.

"Do you have any computer games at home?", Donghyuck said after a while.

"Uh, I have a Wii.", Mark answered.

"That'll do. I wasn't able to show you my greatest charm till now.", Donghyuck replied with a smirk, making Mark laugh at him.

"Video gaming?", he asked teasingly, but Donghyuck nodded seriously.

"You'll be surprised. I'm a pro.", the omega said, but Mark continued laughing.

"Okay, then let's go to my place. We can order take-out later, if you want to.", Mark suggested, already heading in the direction of his dorm.

"Oh yeah. Winner gets to decide what we get!", Donghyuck agreed.

"Didn't you just say you were a professional? How's that fair to me?", Mark asked, but Donghyuck only laughed at him.

"Already giving up, alpha?", he teased with a smile. Suddenly Mark's eyes shifted.

"Oh, the game's on."

They ended up playing Mario Kart against each other, because that was the only game Mark owned that you could play with more than one player. Donghyuck didn't seem to mind though, already making himself comfortable on the sofa, getting the controller ready.

"Best out of five?", Mark asked, sitting down next to him, starting the game on the TV.

"Sounds good. Prepare yourself to be destroyed.", Donghyuck said sitting up straighter.

Turned out Mark really sucked at this game, but Donghyuck's luck wasn't on his side today as well, the omega getting hit by shells all over the game.

"This isn't fair! Why do you always get the good items?!", Donghyuck whined frustrated as Mark's character transformed into a rocket and shot past him, making him finish the race sooner than he did. Mark laughed at his boyfriend, their scores being tied 2 - 2 now. "Okay, last round. You can't beat me this time.", Donghyuck said as the final round started on the screen. Mark threw him an amused glance. He was surprised by himself that he didn't lose right away to the omega. However, his good and Donghyuck’s bad luck seemed to continue, making them only one place apart from each other, Mark having the lead. Just before Mark could end the last round and claim victory, Donghyuck had an idea - he couldn't give up on his victory just like that.

"Hey, Mark.", he said in a suggestive tone, swinging a leg over Mark's lap, placing himself in the alpha's lap. The action threw Mark off guard, openly staring at the omega, making his character in the game drive off a cliff. Donghyuck turned his head so he could see the screen again, taking over Mark's lead and crossing the finish line before the older. "Ha! I won! See, I told you I'm a pro!", Donghyuck said, smiling at Mark triumphantly, bouncing up and down in his lap.

"T-that's not fair! You cheated!", Mark stuttered, his face getting hot. Donghyuck continued laughing.

"What? I didn't! You could've done the same!", he argued back with a smile, still wiggling in the alpha's lap in excitement of his victory. Suddenly, Mark grabbed his thighs with his hands, making him freeze in his position.

"Stop, moving.", the alpha growled lowly, making Donghyuck a little speechless.

"O-or what?", he asked, cringing at the way he stuttered, when he wanted to sound confident. Mark didn't answer anything, only pressing his nose into Donghyuck's neck, searching for his scent glands. The omega decided to make it easier for him, as he began to bare his neck, giving him more access.

"You don't know what you do to me.", Mark said with a breathy voice, now pressing soft kisses to Donghyuck's neck, who tried hard to suppress the whimpers he made. The alpha abruptly switched them, Donghyuck now lying underneath him. "I've held myself back for so long now.", Mark continued, staring at the omega intensely. Donghyuck swallowed.

This was new.

But he liked new.

So he put his hands in Mark's hair.

"Kiss me, please.", he whispered, pulling him down to his face. The moment their lips touched it was over for Donghyuck's restraint, as he heard the whines fall freely out of his mouth. Mark didn't go easy as well, pressing their lips together rather harshly, letting their tongues battle with each other, before he took the victory in this little fight, dominating the kiss in a way that made Donghyuck's head feel lightheaded. After what felt like too short for the omega, Mark separated them.

"I think we should stop right here.", he said, voice a little raspy, lips swollen and spit-licked. Donghyuck could only imagine what he must look like. Although he felt slightly upset at the thought of ending their short make-out session, the younger understood that they'd only dated for a few days and should take things slow. So he nodded, sitting up again, once Mark pulled away from on top of him. They just sat next to each other for a while, both trying to calm down and steady their breathing.

"You're really hot, you know.", Donghyuck couldn't stop his mouth from moving, blaming it on the lack of oxygen his brain was currently receiving. Mark smirked at that, turning to face his boyfriend, who was turning into a pretty shade of pink.

"Thanks, I appreciate your opinion.", he teased and Donghyuck hit him playfully in his chest.

"Shut up. I can't think clearly right now.", he countered, making Mark laugh even more at him.

"You're really hot, too.", the alpha teased and Donghyuck whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Stop it!", he yelled, turning away from his boyfriend. Mark still chuckled, but switched the topic:

"So, you still won. What do you want to order? It's getting late already and I'm getting kind of hungry." Donghyuck seemed to calm down at that again, grinning cockily at the mention of his victory.

"Well, is there something you can't eat?", he asked with a smile.

"Not really. I'm not a huge fan of spicy food.", the alpha answered with innocent eyes.

"Then let's have something spicy!", Donghyuck immediately said, making Mark groan.

"Seriously?", he asked.

"Of course! This is my revenge for kissing me till my brain gets broken.", Donghyuck replied with a smirk.

He ended up having mercy on his boyfriend, though, letting him order something mild. Mark put on the TV, a rerun of an old sitcom, as they began eating, talking over the show anyways. Only when they finished their food and the sun had long set already, it came to Donghyuck’s mind that he had to go back home eventually. He stood up with a long sigh, cleaning their dishes up, before getting ready to head to his dorm. It went without saying that Mark decided to walk back with him, as he wordlessly grabbed his coat as well, helping Donghyuck get into his. Their walk was mostly light conversations and teasing, both being happy to spent time with each other.

"So, when do your classes start tomorrow?", Mark asked.

"At 9:00am. Renjun and I have basic education together.", he answered.

"Oh, mine starts at 9:00am as well. When's your lunch break?", Mark said.

"At one o'clock. Yours?", Donghyuck replied.

"At 12:30!"

"Great, we can meet up at the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" They smiled at each other. Soon after they reached Donghyuck's dorm.

"So, I guess see you tomorrow!", Mark said and Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah, get back home safely.", he replied, waving as the alpha walked away. Oh, he was already so smitten.

**Renjun**

Hey, are you home yet?

**Jeno**

Just came back.

**Renjun**

Oh, how was training?

**Jeno**

Exhausting! The coach is going really hard on us.

**Renjun**

Take a good rest then, you need the energy for the game!

_Jeno_

Thanks, I will. I just feel so exhausted right now.

**Renjun**

Hope this will cheer you up!

_Image attached_

**Jeno**

Oh, it definitely did.

I will surely have nice dreams tonight.

**Renjun**

Sleep tight, good night! <3

**Jeno**

You too, baby <3

"What's got you so happy this morning? Ever since you started dating Mark you've been awfully cheery.", Renjun asked when they made their way to university Wednesday morning. Donghyuck just smiled, skipping a little ahead.

"Why? Aren't you happy for me?", Donghyuck asked and Renjun only rolled his eyes.

"You know I am.", Renjun replied, trying to catch up with the other omega.

"Why are you so cranky, then? Jealous because my boyfriend is hotter?", Donghyuck teased, what make Renjun look at him offended.

"Take that back!", he demanded, but the younger only stretched out his tongue, walking a little bit faster to escape Renjun's punch.

"No, seriously now, Junnie. Is something wrong? You've been so quiet since Monday.", Donghyuck asked voice turning earnest now. Renjun sighed.

"I don't know. It's just...I'm used to being with Jeno all the time, so not talking to him at all makes my mood kind of bad. And then I can't even go to his game because of my stupid heat and if I just were a beta like the rest of my family-"

"Wow, stop right there! We've been over this for a hundred times already. There's nothing wrong with being an omega. It's actually great, remember? The shopping, the make-up, the boyfriends.", Donghyuck interrupted him and made Renjun smile a little.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean, I like being an omega. Must be the hormones because of the heat. Sometimes I feel like I could cry on the spot if I think about how I won't be able to see Jeno.", Renjun admitted, ignoring the way his best friend cooed at the blush spreading on his face.

"Naw, I'm sure he misses you, too.", Donghyuck teased, making him get the punch he avoided before. Renjun seemed to have calmed down a little at least, smiling at the glare the other omega gave him, as he linked their arms and dragged them to their morning class.

"Hey, how was class?", Mark asked when Donghyuck came to sit down next to him in the cafeteria.

"Awful, I hate literature from literally centuries ago that you can't read without a translator, even though it's in English.", Jaemin answered in his stead, letting himself fall down in the seat opposite of Donghyuck. Mark only smiled at the beta's complaints, intertwining his and Donghyuck's hands underneath the table. Suddenly another presence appeared behind the beta.

"Ugh, what's he doing here?", Jaemin asked in fake disgust.

"I know you don't mean that.", Lucas said with a playful smile. "Mind if I sit here?", he added, already sitting down next to Jaemin.

"He's been so clingy over the last weeks, you can't imagine.", Jaemin 'whispered' to Donghyuck.

"Hey, you've been the one coming over to my room almost every night.", Lucas immediately retorted, making Jaemin shrug at Donghyuck's raised eyebrows.

"Hi, did we miss something?", Renjun asked as he sat down next to Donghyuck's other side, Sicheng tagging along with him.

"Not really, but who is the beauty right next to you?", Jaemin asked with a wink at the other beta. Sicheng only rolled his eyes, while Lucas tensed up a bit, when Sicheng proceeded to sit down next to him. Renjun threw Jaemin an amused look.

"That's Sicheng, he's in my science class.", he introduced the beta to the others.

"Dude, calm down, you don't need to get all protective. I have my eyes on someone else.", Sicheng said all of a sudden, looking at Lucas with an annoyed expression. The alpha only looked confused, ears turning red all of a sudden.

"I'm not-"

"Your scent is literally telling me to piss off.", Sicheng interrupted the alpha, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Ah, so you're good at scent reading?", Jaemin suddenly tried to change the topic, feeling weirdly excited inside. Sicheng shrugged.

"A little. His scent is coming off really strong.", the beta answered.

"That's so cool, it's not really common for betas, is it?", Jaemin said in admiration.

"Dude, seriously, calm down!", Sicheng suddenly said to Lucas again, whose blush only got worse. Renjun felt pity for the alpha, and tried to change the topic himself now.

"Uh, Sicheng! You didn't tell me you had your eyes on somebody before!", he interrupted. Donghyuck - always one for gossip - joined him.

"Yeah, is it someone we know?", he asked curiously. Sicheng avoided their eyes.

"That's none of your business.", he mumbled looking away.

"So it is!", Renjun concluded. "Is it someone from the dance team?", he added with wide eyes.

"Oh, don't say it's Ten!", Donghyuck whined and Sicheng gave him a glare.

"It's not Ten! Ugh, stop it already.", he said and the two omegas giggled at their blushing friend.

"Speaking about boyfriends - where's Jeno, you usually are not separable.", Jaemin asked and now it was Renjun's turn to blush.

"He has basketball training for the game.", he replied and Jaemin nodded in understanding.

"Right, it's this weekend! Are you coming? We can all go together!", he said excitedly.

"Ah, yeah. Uh, I guess I'll pass...I'm busy.", Renjun said with a guilty smile. Jaemin seemed like he wanted to argue, but he was distracted when Mark suddenly got up.

"You're going already?", Donghyuck asked, disliking the missing touch in his hand.

"Yeah, my lecture starts in five minutes.", he answered with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay. When do your classes end?" "At eight. I have a recording session till late.", he explained and Donghyuck nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Alright, have fun in class.", he said, pecking his boyfriend goodbye.

"You too. Text me when you get home.", the alpha said, grabbing his bag.

"Oh my god, you guys are as bad as Renjun and Jeno!"

Renjun felt at little sad when he got down to the basement and Jeno wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sulking he made his laundry alone, cursing his heat hormones to make him feel so emotional. The only thing cheering him up was the thought of visiting Jeno in his dorm tonight, wishing him luck before his heat would hit tomorrow. Walking to university alone was kind of a depressing experience, but he got over it. He was an adult, he didn't need a babysitter to walk with him every morning. Not that he considered Jeno a babysitter - he just! - Suddenly tears gathered in his eyes. Seriously, what was this heat doing with him?! He swallowed his unshed tears, greeting Sicheng with a smile as they went to their lecture together.

Donghyuck had a plan. This time he would wake up earlier and walk Mark to university. He waited till Renjun was out of their dorm before he got himself ready. Luckily he acquired information about Mark's schedule from Taeyong and knew that Mark's first class would start at 8:30, while his would start at 10:00. He put on a scarf and his jacket, the cold morning winter air not having any mercy at the end of January, and made his way to Mark's apartment. He waited for around ten minutes in front of the door, jumping up and down to fight the cold. It was already nearing 8:30. Did Mark's lecture get cancelled? Did Taeyong make a mistake? Maybe he should call Mark. He was about to pull out his phone, when suddenly a presence rushed past him.

"Mark?", he asked and the alpha spun around surprised.

"Donghyuck?", he said with confusion written all over his face. "Uh, I wanted to walk you to university.", the omega tried to explain and Mark smiled. Then his expression changed into panic.

"That's so sweet of you. I'm sorry, I overslept, so I have to run right now.", he said, looking restless. Donghyuck nodded. Determined he linked their hands.

"What are you waiting for? Let's run!", he said, pulling the alpha a little. Mark looked a bit confused, before he smiled at him.

"Okay, let’s go.", he said, starting to sprint again, Donghyuck trying his best to keep up with his speed.

"I'm so sorry. Next time I won't be late.", Mark apologized as they entered university.

"It's okay. You didn't know I was coming.", the omega replied still catching his breath. "Pay attention in class.", he bid his goodbye, when they reach Mark's lecture room. Mark gave him a last smile, pressing a short kiss on Donghyuck's cheek, before rushing into his lecture. What a morning.

Now that he was at university anyways, Donghyuck decided to use his time and study in the library. To his surprise he saw a familiar face sitting in his favorite corner.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in class right now? You and Mark study the same thing, right?", he asked suspiciously when he sat down opposite of Taeyong. The alpha look up at him equally surprised.

"Oh, no, I mean, yeah we do. But I already took this class last semester.", the alpha explained, trying to avoid eye contact. Donghyuck looked at him concerned. They weren't really close friends, but he would consider Taeyong as someone he cared about.

"What's up? You already looked down on Tuesday.", he questioned. Taeyong gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for worrying, but it's kind of complicated right now. I'm feeling really conflicted.", he said and Donghyuck looked at him interested.

"Tell me.", he prompted with an open expression. Taeyong looked at him for a while, like he was considering something, before he let out a sigh.

"Well, you've met Doyoung.", he said and Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah. Is this about him?", the omega asked and Taeyong hummed in agreement.

"I think I should give up on him.", he said and Donghyuck looked shocked.

"Why?", he asked directly, remembering the elder’s determination and passion towards the omega in the past.

"I don't think I'll ever have a chance. He just doesn't like me."

Silence.

"What made you think that way?" Taeyong let out another sigh.

"He made me. We kind of argued and he told me to get lost. Not like he never did that before, but this time he was furious. He was seriously angry. So I did what he said. I haven't contacted him in weeks and he never tried to reach out to me. I guess I wasn't really that important to him.", the alpha let all of his pent up thoughts out. Donghyuck wanted to hug him, but settled for a pat on the shoulder instead.

"Maybe he just thought you would come back to him. You were always the one who seemed to take the initiative. I mean, I don't really know much about your relationship with him, but that's how I perceived it.", he tried to explain.

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to chase him anymore if I seem to repulse him this much.", the alpha said.

"But why would Doyoung let you be around for so long if he didn't like you in some sort of way? Remember when you told me why you wouldn't get tired of chasing him? Because you thought he was worth it. Or did you change your mind?", Donghyuck asked and Taeyong shook his head forcefully.

"No, I didn't. I just...I don't know. I have to clear my head before I do something irrational.", the alpha tried to explain.

"Well, it's up to you. If you don't think he's the one for you, then stop. But if you think he is, I would definitely talk with him.", Donghyuck gave his best advice, hoping the alpha would gain something from this conversation.

"Maybe you’re right.", he admitted. Then he got up. "I need to go somewhere.", he said, already walking away before Donghyuck could answer. He could only hope he didn’t add more fuel to the fire with his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome here :3 Have a nice day!


	21. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, new chapter up, enjoy and leave me a comment :3

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully for Donghyuck, attending his lectures and meeting up with Mark and friends to study after university was over. He walked back home with Renjun and Mark, laughing and chattering away while the sun set.

When the clock hit 10pm Renjun got up from his bed. Donghyuck gave him a surprised look.

"Going to meet your loverboy now?", he asked with a suggestive grin. Renjun said nothing and only threw his pillow at him. "Hey! Just be careful. You're really close to heat right now.", he told the other omega.

"Thanks, I will be. But I should be safe till tomorrow morning.", he said with a smile and Donghyuck nodded.

"Have fun then, but not too much. Don't want you to get pregnant!", his best friend shouted after him as he left the dorm, making Renjun's face heat up.

He tried to ignore the words, quickly making his way downstairs. He knocked on Jeno's door softly, hoping that he didn't disturb the alpha. Maybe he should've texted first. Suddenly the door swung open and before he knew it Renjun found himself in a bone breaking hug.

"Finally.", he heard Jeno mumble as he took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "I almost thought you wouldn't come anymore.", the alpha said, letting Renjun go and guiding him inside his dorm.

"I wanted to give you time to shower and rest a bit first.", he explained, sitting down on Jeno's couch. Jeno smiled.

"I'm just glad you're here. I missed spending time with you.", the taller said and Renjun felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Me too.", he smiled back shyly. Jeno sat down too, suddenly coming closer second by second as if being drawn to Renjun by an invisible force.

"You smell so alluring right now. Stronger than usual.", he said, stopping himself from getting closer a few centimeters away from Renjun.

"M-must be the h-heat coming up.", Renjun stuttered, kind of overwhelmed from their closeness. Jeno's eyes went a little darker at that, but then he seemed to catch himself again. He shook his head and leaned away from the omega.

"You're feeling fine now, though?", he asked, respectfully keeping a distance between them. Renjun nodded, but something inside him started screaming the second Jeno pulled away.

"Yeah, I just..." And now it was Renjun who was getting closer.

"I just feel like I want to be near you. My hormones went crazy the past few days, with my heat coming and my alpha being away.", he heard himself say, his instincts overtaking his logical side.

"Renjun.", Jeno growled in warning, while the omega was still coming closer, his mind clouded and his rational thoughts somewhere in the back of his head.

“Alpha.”, Renjun whined, baring his neck and offering himself, and suddenly Jeno jumped up from the couch, startling Renjun who fell on his back in surprise.

With the new distance between them his thoughts became clearer again. He blinked a few times, before realizing what just happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Shit, this is so embarrassing, what did my omega think he was doing? Shit, I should go, I made you uncomfortable again. I shouldn't have - shit, oh my god.", Renjun started rambling, his hands shaking as he pulled his own hair in embarrassment. What the hell did he just do? Baring his neck all of a sudden? Whining like he wanted Jeno to - to... And to his uttermost humiliation he felt tears gather in his eyes. Great, just what he needed, to show Jeno the true crybaby that he apparently was. This seemed to get Jeno out of his trance, however, as he went to sit down next to him again.

"Shhh, don't cry. It's okay. That can happen, you're really close to your heat and I feel flattered that your omega seems to trust me that much.", he comforted his boyfriend, who refused to look at him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what has gotten into me. This is all so new and different, it never happened to me before. My inner omega never took over me like that.", he said, hiding his face in his knees, while Jeno carefully hugged him from his side. Jeno smiled a little.

"Don't be sorry. To be honest, yeah, I was a little bit shocked, but it's only your omega instincts. It can be hard to control sometimes but you did nothing that hurt me in any way.", he said in understanding.

"I'm still sorry.", Renjun argued and Jeno laughed at his stubbornness.

"You're cute.", he said and Renjun huffed, crossing his arms. Jeno nuzzled his face in his shoulders, trying to ease the tension that was between them. Renjun gave him a short glance, before he slowly let his head fall back, letting the alpha scent him. It felt even better now, that he was close to his heat, and he let out a satisfied moan when Jeno pressed his nose into his scent glands. His eyes were a little glassy when they separated, but he was still the owner of his own mind, instincts now under control. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss Jeno now, if scenting already felt this great. So he carefully put his hands in Jeno's hair, pulling the alpha a little closer. He swallowed.

"Can you kiss me, please?", he asked, stopping right before their lips could touch. And who was Jeno to deny him? He softly connected their lips, moving slowly as he shifted their position to a more comfortable one, pulling Renjun on top of his lap. Renjun felt his face heat up at the sudden change, but Jeno's lips were so attracting right now that he didn't get to think much before he pressed their lips together again, this time with a little more force behind it. Jeno's hand went to Renjun's back, parting his lips while pressing him closer. Renjun complied, his hands on Jeno's chest, grabbing the alpha's shirt tightly while he opened his mouth a bit, letting their tongues meet. This went on for a little more, before Jeno separated from his boyfriend.

"Renjun, we need to stop.", he said breathing heavily and Renjun pulled away looking confused. Did he do something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? Jeno seemed to read his thoughts, as he laughed lowly. "No, you were great. A little bit too great.", he said with an awkward smile, his eyes shifting down to where Renjun was sitting down in his lap. That's when Renjun first noticed the mess they made - _he_ made! Jeno's pants were covered in slick, he just hoped that the couch stayed clean. He shifted a bit in shock, making Jeno groan all of a sudden. That's when he felt _it_ against his butt. He looked at Jeno in shock, before jumping off his lap like he just burned himself.

"Uh...I...uh, I didn't realize...", Renjun stuttered when Jeno got up as well, trying to hide his problem with a pillow.

"Yeah, I figured you were too occupied kissing me. You usually stop when you just smell your own slick.", the alpha teased and Renjun's face went dark red as he saw the disaster that were his and Jeno's pants again.

"I'm-"

"Sorry?", the alpha interrupted. "Like I always say, don't be. This was literally the hottest thing we ever did.", he added and Renjun looked away in embarrassment. "However, we should both clean ourselves up. Mind if I take a shower first?", Jeno asked and Renjun shook his head, letting the alpha use the bathroom first. This - was _he_ \- did _he_? Renjun's thoughts were pure chaos. What was this heat doing to him?

After they both showered and were in fresh clothing they laid down on the couch again, cuddling with each other.

"I'm still upset that I can't see you at your game on Sunday.", Renjun said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay. I will have many other games you can come to.", Jeno replied, caressing his boyfriend's small waist with his thumb. They stayed like this in silence, their breathing syncing up over time. "Renjun?", Jeno asked in the stillness.

"Hmm?", Renjun hummed, signaling that he was listening.

"I know talking about your heat and other omega stuff makes you uncomfortable for a reason. But...if there is any way I can help...promise you'll tell me, yeah?", he said and Renjun looked up, meeting his eyes.

"You're already helping so much. Like...what we did today, I felt so...good...I would've never imagined I'd go this far with someone. I was always too shy for everybody, moving slowly when everybody else was running.", Renjun said honestly. "But you...you're okay with going slow. You make me feel safe and let me explore my body before taking it further. So....thanks for bearing with me till now." Jeno smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I'm so happy we met.", the alpha said and Renjun hummed in agreement. "So, what about your heat? Any way I can help there?", Jeno asked and Renjun blushed. He knew Jeno didn't mean it that way, but he still felt overwhelmed.

"Uh...well-", he mumbled.

"Yeah?", Jeno asked again, encouraging Renjun to keep talking.

"Well...maybe...you know, now that I have a boyfriend...and like...you're my alpha and all...I thought, maybe...I wanted to try...nesting...?", Renjun rambled and Jeno looked at him like he was the eight world wonder. It wasn't unusual for omegas in heat to nest - it was an efficient way to calm down the symptoms. Donghyuck told him he tried it a few times with his brother's clothes and it kind of made his heat feel less frustrating. Renjun however never had any close alpha that he could borrow clothes from - till now. He looked at Jeno with expectation.

"Uh, so...you want to borrow some of my clothes?", he asked, swallowing his spit in nervousness.

"Err, yes. Maybe also a scented blanket or something? Only if you're okay with it. I can also go through heat normally. I just thought...yeah.", Renjun stuttered.

"No, of course I'll give you my clothes. I will make a basket with things I don't need and bring it to you tomorrow, okay?", Jeno suggested and Renjun felt relieved at the alpha's agreement. They cuddled for a bit longer, but when Jeno began drifting away to sleep, Renjun decided it was time for him to go, wishing the alpha good luck one last time for his game.

The next morning Renjun woke up in sweat, Donghyuck getting himself ready for university next to him.

"Hey Junnie, how are we feeling?", he asked as Renjun sat up a bit.

"Hot. But I’m coping fine till now.", he answered, grabbing the water bottle next to his bed.

"Oh, I didn't notice you got knew PJs.", Donghyuck teased when he saw Renjun wearing a set of Jeno's pants. Renjun blushed, but still managed to glare at his best friend.

"Uh, Jeno will come by later and bring some clothes.", Renjun said, trying to sound casual, but Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uuuh, for nesting I suppose? I should ask Mark to bring some clothes as well.", he said with a sigh. "But okay, I'll make sure to come back home directly after university to get them for you. You're not opening the door for any alpha when you're in heat.", Donghyuck said and Renjun smiled thankfully.

"Are you sure you want to go to university today? You're already emitting pheromones.", Renjun asked when Donghyuck was about to leave.

"It's just pre-heat symptoms, you were the same yesterday and even went to Jeno's at night. Don't worry, I'll be fine.", the younger replied and Renjun nodded in defeat. Donghyuck was right, he knew how to protect himself.

The dutiful friend that Donghyuck was he took notes for Renjun in their shared education class. Afterwards he headed straight to music class. Mark wasn't there yet, so he went to sit down next to Taeil. When Donghyuck got closer to the older omega, Taeil gave him a knowing look.

"Is it that obvious?", Donghyuck asked, concerned the whole university would figure out his heat cycle.

"Nah, it's okay. You can smell it only when you get really close and by now I know your usual scent. You'd have to be good at scent reading to sense that something’s up.", Taeil answered and Donghyuck sighed relieved. He gave Mark a sweet smile when the alpha entered the room and Taeil rolled his eyes. When Taeyong walked in he still looked upset, so Donghyuck guessed he didn't make a huge progress. He had to focus on his lecture, however, once the professor walked in and started talking.

When the professor left the room Taeil and Donghyuck packed up and went to Taeyong and Mark's seat. But when Donghyuck was barely in reaching distance of Mark, the alpha suddenly pulled him away, leaving all of them - including Donghyuck - puzzled.

"Hey, Mark, where are we going?", he asked as they left university with fast steps.

"We're getting you home. You're in heat.", the alpha said without stopping.

"I'm what? Mark, stop it, I'm not in heat!", Donghyuck argued, making the alpha turn around to face him.

"Then...why do you smell so much like it?", he asked, all of a sudden unsure of his actions. Donghyuck laughed lightly, feeling a little flattered by Mark’s deep concern.

"You're not completely wrong. I'm close to heat. Renjun told me this morning I'm already releasing pheromones. It's probably stronger for you because you're good at scent reading.", he tried to explain and Mark nodded in understanding, ears getting a dark pink color.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I overreacted a bit, I guess.", he apologized and Donghyuck smiled at him.

"It's okay. I need to head home now anyways, I promised to open the door for Jeno, he's bringing Renjun some clothes over.", he said and continued walking.

"I can bring some, too. For you, I mean...not for Renjun.", Mark immediately offered and Donghyuck grinned.

"Who said I wanted any?", he asked teasingly. Mark's ears turned an even darker shade of red, the alpha stuttering nonsense for a few seconds before Donghyuck released him with a soft giggle. "It's okay, I want them. I'm only teasing.", he said and Mark glared at him. Then his eyes shifted again.

"You're sure you're not in heat right now? I swear it's getting stronger. When will your heat start?", Mark asked, continuing to sniff the air.

"Oh, tomorrow. And it's already late afternoon. It'll probably hit overnight.", he answered, trying to hide his own blush. Lucky for him they already reached his dorm.

"I'll head over to my place and get some clothes. I'll be right back.", Mark said as he left and Donghyuck nodded.

When he walked inside their place it already smelled intensely like vanilla. Renjun's heat must've fully hit by now. He went to open the window to their living room. He was starting to feel a little hot himself by now. As he went to check on Renjun the omega was in the bathroom, a pair of soiled pants on the floor. Seconds after Renjun came back into their room, looking tired as he fell onto his bed.

"Are you doing okay?", Donghyuck asked, looking at his friend in amusement.

"Not really, I couldn't sleep at all. But at least I haven't ruined my sheets till now.", Renjun answered. Donghyuck sat down on the edge of his bed, stroking his back soothingly.

"I didn't miss Jeno, right? He didn’t stop by yet, did he?", he asked and Renjun shook his head. "You'll probably feel a lot better when you start nesting, it's really comforting. I only did it a few times with Johnny's clothes, but that already helped a lot.", Donghyuck said. "Do you already have a place in mind?", he added.

"Not really.", Renjun admitted. "I thought I'll just go where it felt natural." Donghyuck nodded.

"Mark's also bringing some clothes over. He offered immediately after I told him Jeno would.", he said and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"Typical alpha.", he said before giggling. "Did you eat something today?", Donghyuck asked.

"I had some cereal.", Renjun said and Donghyuck sighed.

"We literally prepared food that you only have to warm up for during our heat. You should eat properly, Renjun.", he scolded him, getting up to get some food right now.

"I'm not hungry!", Renjun whined, but Donghyuck already left their bedroom. He heated up some noodle soup for his friend, forcing him to eat all of it.

"No wonder you're so exhausted if you don't eat during heat.", he said and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"We can't all turn into a human vacuum cleaner for food during heat.", he said and Donghyuck looked at him outraged.

"Hey, my heats cost me a lot of energy, I need that food to survive.", he defended himself. "I'm actually feeling hungry right now.", he continued.

"Sure you're not in heat already?", Renjun asked with a grin.

"Actually, I'm already starting to feel a little hot. Maybe it's coming a little early. I'm still fine though.", he admitted. Renjun's teasing expression changed to a more serious one.

"Really? I told you to stay home, it's probably because you didn't rest today.", he said in concern. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes about to respond that he was still feeling fine, when someone knocked on their door.

"Who could it be?", the younger teased with a crooked smile, leaving the room and closing the door tightly behind him, so that Renjun's pheromones wouldn't smell too strongly.

To his surprise he opened the door not only to one, but to two alphas.

"Wow, you were extremely fast.", he said, eyeing Mark who was breathing heavily. The two alphas just stared at him, well Mark did, Jeno looked like he was seeing right through him. "I would invite you to come inside, but I guess that not such a good idea right now.", Donghyuck told them, snapping them out of their daze - at least a little.

"Uh yeah, please give these to Renjun.", Jeno said, handing him a laundry basket full of clothes and blankets and pillows.

"I will, don't worry. He was already waiting.", he said with a wink, watching in amusement when Jeno's ears turned red. Mark put his own basket on the floor, pushing it inside the room with his foot.

"These are for you. I hope you can...uh...use them.", he said smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks, both of you.", he said with his most charming smile. The two of them began to stare again, seemingly lost in their own heads. "Uh, I'll let you go then. Goodbye.", Donghyuck said, not sure if they were hearing them, as he closed the door right in their faces. Their own fault, if they didn't react.

"Shit, that was intense.", Mark said, as the door closed.

"Yeah, the scent is...otherworldly.", Jeno agreed, turning his back to the door. He was this close to turn back, kick the door down and rush to Renjun. But he had himself under control. "Hey, do you have anything planned for today?", Jeno asked as they walked downstairs.

"Don't you have basketball training?", Mark replied with another question.

"Coach cancelled in the middle of it, he had a home emergency. So I'm still full of pent up energy.", he said and Mark nodded. "So, wanna hit the gym together? There is one near university and I think we both could...let out some energy right now.", the younger suggested.

"That's one of the best ideas I've ever heard, because I'm holding myself back so hard right now.", he agreed and Jeno looked at him in understanding.

"Yeah, I know, I literally want to smash down their door right now.", he said.

"That also sounds like a good plan.", Mark considered, then they looked at each other.

"Gym?"

"Right now!"

The two alphas didn't hesitate for long when they arrived at the gym, letting all their power go into their work out. They didn't leave for roughly four hours, the moon already high in the night sky when they left the building.

"That was so good. I feel like jello right now.", Mark said exhausted and Jeno nodded.

"Yeah, we needed that.", he agreed, his head a lot less clouded than before.

"At least I don't feel like breaking into their dorm anymore.", Mark said as they began walking.

"I never felt my instinct become this overbearing, it's kind of scary.", Jeno admitted.

"I know what you mean, but you always have to remind yourself that you are stronger than the urges inside you. It can get hard sometimes, but we have to learn that.", Mark said, trying to give some advice as he was the older one.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just really scared of...scaring Renjun away? He's really insecure and shy, so I'm afraid if I ever overstep his boundaries because my instincts go crazy when I'm near him, I'll traumatize him for life.", Jeno tried to explain.

"But I don't think you're that type of guy. You always seem level-headed to me. I think Renjun and you make a good fit.", Mark said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks. You and Donghyuck also seem very good for each other.", Jeno returned the compliment.

"Oh yeah, we've come a long way. But he makes me really happy.", Mark replied with a small smile on his face.

"We should consider ourselves lucky.", Jeno concluded and Mark nodded. "Hey, wanna stay over at mine? I have pizza, ice cream and a ton of movies.", Jeno asked all of a sudden.

"Sure, if you don't mind.", Mark agreed.

"We’re friends now, right?", Jeno said with a smile. Yeah, and just like that the two alphas bonded over the avengers movies and frozen pizza, glad to welcome another friend into their life.

Renjun never felt this comfortable during a heat. Not that he was feeling great, he was still sweating, producing slick like crazy and feeling frustrated. But in his small nest in between his bed and the wall, he felt slightly less exhausted than he did in his previous heats. Donghyuck almost mirrored the place for his nest, but he pushed his bed so that he was literally caged between the bed and the wall. They mostly suffered together in silence, apart from the whines and whimpers. When Sunday finally came Renjun was glad to feel better again. He was also glad that his slick production became less, as he almost ruined all of his sweatpants. For Donghyuck Sunday was the worst and so Renjun returned the favor and fed Donghyuck with all the food he could find. He was currently lying around in his nest, taking a nap to recover, when his phone suddenly rang.

**Jeno**

Game begins in 30 minutes. Wish me luck!

**Renjun**

Good luck!

Wish I could be there right now :(

**Jeno**

Don't be sad, you can come next time!

**Renjun**

Give it your best! Text me when you have the result

Im cheering for you!

Jeno! Jeno! Jeno!

**Jeno**

You're adorable

Rest well, see you tomorrow <3

When Renjun texted him later that day, to ask him about the result of the game, the alpha denied him any answer, writing he will tell him tomorrow. No matter how much Renjun begged, he still didn't get an answer, so he went to sleep, frustrated, but looking forward to Monday.

He took a shower first thing in the morning, getting rid of the sweat and slick and the overpowering heat-scent. Then he checked up on Donghyuck, who was still hot, but claimed to already feel a little better. He ate a light breakfast, still not feeling extremely hungry after his heat. A look in the nearly empty fridge told him, that Donghyuck however was, so he put grocery shopping on his mental to-do-list. Now ready for the day he went down the stairs, excited to meet Jeno again. However, when he arrived at the entrance, he was all alone. He turned his head around in slight disappointment. Did Jeno leave already? He was about to text him when suddenly someone patted him on his shoulder making Renjun jump a bit in surprise.

"Waah! Oh my god, don't scare me like that!", he said when he turned around and faced Jeno, who looked at him in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. How are you feeling?", the alpha asked with his eye-smile.

"Totally great. Tell me about the game! Did you win?", Renjun said, immediately changing the topic. Jeno only laughed at that, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's hair.

"Well, I'm glad you're fine. You still smell a little bit stronger, though.", Jeno ignored his question, making Renjun look at him frustrated.

"Jeno! Please, just tell me.", he whined, clinging to the alpha's arm as they started walking.

"Hmm, what do I get if we actually did win?", he asked with a teasing grin. Renjun huffed.

"Why do you always want something? You've already won.", he asked with a pout.

"Would I not deserve a reward for my great efforts?", Jeno said and Renjun gave in.

"Okay, what do you want?", he asked and Jeno smiled mischievously.

"Okay, so, this weekend. You and me go to that art exhibition. Then we go to this new restaurant that just opened and have a romantic dinner together. Afterwards we head to my place and have a movie night. Oh...and you have to stay over, otherwise it wouldn't count as a movie night.", Jeno answered and Renjun looked at him with wide eyes.

"You had that all planned out already, didn't you?", he asked suspiciously and Jeno smiled at him.

"Well, I did give my best on the court that day.", he said nonchalant.

"So you really did win?", Renjun asked excited, but Jeno only shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Jenooo!"

Turned out the team really won, Jeno not playing a minor part in the victory. It made Renjun a little sadder that he hadn't been there to see his boyfriend make the winning point for their team, but it was quickly overshadowed by the happiness of being able to see Jeno again at all. The day went by, Donghyuck also back to his energetic self when he returned to their dorm in the evening.

"Hey! How are you?", Mark asked as soon as he got to see Donghyuck in their music lecture.

"Completely fine.", Donghyuck answered with a smile, before leaning towards Mark a bit and adding in a whisper: "Believe me when I say that I put your clothes to good use."

The omega smiled satisfied when he saw Mark blush a little after his words, leaving the alpha to sit down next to Taeil, who was currently lying half asleep on their table. He winked at the alpha from across the room and Mark played along and gave him a shocked gaze. Donghyuck giggled to himself, waking Taeil up in the process, who only moaned when he saw the professor already come in, starting their lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I got accepted to a university today, so that's good news. I'll try to keep the upload constant, though, but it might be difficult in the future...  
> Still, write me a comment, they are always welcome!  
> Have a nice day :3
> 
> (Also that Markhyuck vlive was the cutest, wasn't it?? >.<)


	22. Big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait! But I hope you can enjoy this chapter now :3

The week went by and soon it was Friday, January turning into February. Donghyuck's and Mark's music class had just ended and they walked out of the room holding hands, already in deep thoughts about what they should do with the rest of the day. They just turned around the corner when Taeyong ran right into them, breathing heavily. Surprised Mark stumbled a little, trying to keep Donghyuck from falling over, while Taeyong struggled to stay on his feet by himself.

"Dude, where were you? I texted you when you didn't show up!", Mark asked shocked after they all found their balance again.

"I'm sorry, did I miss everything? I thought I'd make it for at least the last 20 minutes.", Taeyong answered, still catching his breath.

"You look like you just ran a marathon!". Donghyuck commented with a concerned look.

"Like I said, I was trying to get to the lecture.", Taeyong said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but seriously, where were you? You never skipped class before.", Mark asked, eyeing the older alpha suspiciously. A smile formed on Taeyong's face.

"I was with Doyoung. He had...kind of an emergency.", he explained, looking smug when he saw the looks on the couples' faces.

"Doyoung? So you made up with him?", Donghyuck asked immediately.

"Even more than that.", Taeyong replied, smile still prominent on his face.

"What? Stop speaking in riddles.", Mark sighed, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Last weekend we...kind of had a fight, but...then it made us talk about our true feelings and...it's kind of a long story, you don’t need to hear it all. However, we've been dating since. Officially. And I'm not just saying that, you can ask Doyoung for confirmation. This time it's real.", Taeyong said, the smile not leaving his face. Donghyuck's eyes went wide with joy.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!", he said, pulling the alpha into a quick hug.

"It's been long overdue. I'm happy for you.", Mark agreed, giving Taeyong a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I still can't believe it's real myself.", the oldest grinned. He took a quick glance at his phone. "Well, now that I missed class anyways, I can also go back to him. Can I borrow notes from you Mark?", Taeyong asked and Mark nodded. "Thanks, you're the best. I'll get going now. Bye you two!", he said, already walking away.

"Wow, finally they got it together.", Donghyuck said as they also left the university.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Taeyong this happy in a long time.", Mark said in agreement. They walked a bit in silence.

"So, what do you wanna do?", Donghyuck asked after a while.

"Didn't you say you had my clothes washed and ready to be picked up?", Marks said and Donghyuck nodded.

"How about we get them first and bring them over to my place and then we'll see what we'll do after?", the alpha suggested and Donghyuck agreed, already leading the way to his dorm.

"Here, everything as clean as before. Renjun even ironed some of it.", Donghyuck said as he got the basket full of Mark's clothes. The alpha smiled thankfully.

"That's great. I was almost running out of clean clothes.", he said with a smile. They were already on their way to Mark's dorm when Donghyuck got an idea.

"Hey, I know what we could do!", he said, eyes lightening up at his own thought.

"Yeah?", Mark asked with a soft laugh.

"I haven't made any cookies during Christmas! We need to make some cookies, I didn't have any all winter long.", Donghyuck said, almost whining a little.

"You wanna bake cookies? It's already February.", Mark said in disbelief, but Donghyuck pouted at him.

"So what? Do you not wanna bake cookies with me?", he said, clinging to his boyfriend's arm.

"No, that's not it. I'm just....a disaster in the kitchen. Really, I won't be of much help.", the alpha admitted, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, come on! Baking cookies isn't that hard. We'll manage.", Donghyuck encouraged him and Mark gave in.

"Okay, fine. What do we need for cookies? I don't believe I have many ingredients at home.", the alpha asked, making Donghyuck smile at him happily.

"Yay! Let's bring your clothes home first, then I can have a look at your storage and decide if we need to buy some more.", he said, dragging Mark along to his dorm.

"Okay Mark, literally - how do you survive? You don't even have flour!", Donghyuck asked exasperated as he looked through Mark's kitchen shelves.

"Uh, I already told you I'm not a big cook. I don't even know for what dish you'd need flour.", he said with a sheepish grin. Donghyuck looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, we definitely need to go grocery shopping. We can't bake without flour.", he said and Mark nodded in defeat.

So they grabbed their jackets again and headed outside once more. "What kind of cookies would you like to bake?", Donghyuck asked as they entered the store.

"I guess whatever is easiest. Maybe chocolate chip?", Mark answered.

"Sounds fine. Then we need to pick up flour and chocolate chips. You had milk and butter at home, right?", Donghyuck asked.

"Uh, I think so?", the taller answered and Donghyuck just sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

"Okay, let's start with making the dough. First we need to mix the butter with the sugar.", Donghyuck said, looking for a bowl. "You do have a bowl, right?", he asked after a few seconds of looking.

"Uh, yeah. Wait.", Mark said, as he began looking through the shelves with him. "Here!", the alpha screamed after a while, handing the bowl over to Donghyuck.

"Okay, you can mix these two together. I'm going to weigh the flour.", the omega instructed, leaving Mark with the bowl and the mixer. The alpha gave his best mixing the two ingredients, but it wouldn't work just right. His eyes fell onto the eggs that were lying on the kitchen table. Surely you'd have to add eggs, right? They would probably make the mixing easier. With a shrug he turned off the hand mixer and got an egg, cracking it on the bowl.

"What are you doing?", Donghyuck asked panicked when he saw his boyfriend with egg shell in his hands.

"Making the dough?", Mark more asked than answered.

"Yeah, but why did you put an egg in? You even managed to get some shell inside!", Donghyuck said, grabbing a spoon, trying to safe their dough.

"I thought eggs belonged in dough. They were laying on the table.", Mark tried to explain, watching his boyfriend fish the egg out of the bowl.

"Not inside this cookie dough! I just put them on the table when I was looking through the food you had. There's also cheese and barbecue sauce on the table!", Donghyuck said, and Mark looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I told you I was a disaster in the kitchen. I'm useless.", he said, feeling truly bad about his mistake. Donghyuck stopped his work, giving his boyfriend a quick look, before putting the spoon away.

"You're adorable. It's not like the world is ending. See, I got most of the egg out the bowl. It won't ruin our cookies.", he said, hugging his boyfriend from behind. Mark frowned, still upset that he made a mistake when they just started. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, before standing on his tiptoes and pulling Mark's face down to his, pressing a chaste kiss to the alpha's lips. "There, feeling better?" Mark blinked a few times, before a satisfied smile made it onto his face.

"Not really. I think you need to do it again.", he said, trapping his boyfriend against the kitchen counter. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes once more, but still pressed his lips against Mark's for a second time. The kiss lasted little longer, Mark moving his lips softly against his own, not letting him go from where he was pressed against the counter. When he felt the alpha's tongue swipe over his bottom lip he however parted from him.

"We need to stop, otherwise we'll never finish these cookies.", he said, looking down at his feet, for some reason feeling shy. Mark let out a long sigh, but ultimately let go of him.

"Okay, chef, tell me what to do next.", the alpha said, saluting in a playful manner, making Donghyuck giggle.

"Alright, you keep mixing. I will add the flour and milk.", he said, grabbing the items. He let Mark mix a little longer, before telling him to stop. He carefully added the milk and the flour, putting it in gently, but Mark had already turned on the hand mixer again, accidentally turning on with full power. A huge cloud of flour spread across the room, leaving both of them covered in the white dust. Mark stopped the mixer immediately after, looking at Donghyuck's white face apologetically, but the omega busted out laughing.

"You're such a moron! Look at us now!", he said in between laughs, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at the alpha. Mark looked at him wide eyed, trying to spit out the flour that came into his mouth.

"Guess I deserved that.", he said with a shrug, smiling at his still laughing boyfriend.

"Okay, let's clean this up a bit, before we continue.", Donghyuck said after he calmed down, grabbing a towel. Mark nodded, already getting down on his knees to wipe the flour clean. Afterwards they added another batch of flour, this time mixing really carefully, as Donghyuck continued to add the chocolate chips. He showed Mark how to form the dough into little balls, before placing them on the baking paper. They worked in light banter, but finally got a full baking sheet full of cookies, letting it into the oven. "This should take about 20 minutes now. How about we take a shower in the mean time? We're still full of flour.", Donghyuck said and Mark nodded in agreement, his hair began to feel kind of gross.

"Who goes first?", the alpha asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?", Donghyuck suggested and that seemed fair to Mark. Luck was on his side, as he won the game, proceeding to take the shower first. Donghyuck made himself comfortable on the couch in the mean time. He got out his phone, scrolling though his instagram. It was already nearing 6pm. His eyes stayed on a photo of his and Mark's hands, finger intertwined. He posted it after the concert they went to. The next picture was only of Mark, sitting across of him, so deeply drowned in his studies he didn't even notice Donghyuck getting a snapshoot of him. He captured the photo with a simple heart emoticon, ignoring Renjun's comments that all contained the puking smilies. Mark came out of the shower right on time for them to get the cookies out of the oven.

"Don't you dare eat them till I'm out of the shower.", Donghyuck threatened, giving him his scariest glare. Mark only laughed at him, getting him fresh clothes out of his closet.

"Don't worry, I'll wait.", he said with a smile. Donghyuck gave him one last threatening look, before he closed the door to the bathroom. He put his clothes and phone away, getting ready for a long shower. He didn't even notice the messages he got.

**Renjun**

Surprise! Johnny's on his way to Mark!

I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.

Good luck...

Renjun stayed to watch Jeno's basketball practice on Friday afternoon. He already missed the chance to see Jeno in his basketball jersey on Sunday, so he thought it was a fair deal that he would get a glimpse of it now. He watched Jeno in awe, trying to ignore the knowing looks Jeno's teammates gave him, but the blush still spread all over his cheeks. The two hours flew by like nothing. Renjun stood up from his place once the coach dismissed the team. Jeno immediately headed in his direction.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you'd come today.", he said, hooking his arms around Renjun's waist.

"Well, I missed your game. So I'm making up for it.", Renjun said, giving him a shy smile.

"Weren't you bored? You don't really like sports that much, do you?", Jeno asked.

"No, not really. But...I like watching you.", Renjun admitted, avoiding eye contact after his statement. Jeno smiled smugly.

"Well...if that's the case, you'd probably like playing with me, too, right?", he said, getting the ball and dribbling it. Renjun gave him a surprised smile. "Here, catch.", Jeno said, passing the ball to Renjun, who just barely caught it.

"I'm warning you, I'm bad at this.", Renjun said, passing the ball back to his boyfriend. Jeno just smiled at him.

"Come here then. I'll teach you.", he said, catching the ball. Renjun hesitated for a moment, but then walked over to Jeno. The alpha gave him the ball, turning him around to face the basket.

"This is so cheesy.", Renjun commented, when Jeno backhugged him, guiding his arms to throw.

"Shh, I'm trying to have my high school musical moment here.", the alpha said and Renjun giggled, letting Jeno have his way. They actually managed to shoot a point, the ball flying through the basket without any problem. "See, you're not bad.", Jeno said, now intertwining their fingers, while hanging onto his boyfriend's back. Renjun laughed, trying to wiggle out of the hug.

"Well, you're sweaty and need to change out of this jersey.", he said, making Jeno pout, but he finally let go of the smaller one. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?", Renjun said and Jeno nodded. Then he quickly pressed a short kiss to the alpha's cheek, rushing out of the gym before Jeno could even blink.

They reunited after a few minutes, Jeno being changed and showered.

"So, are we having dinner together again?", Jeno asked, already linking their hands.

"If you'd like to.", Renjun answered as they began walking.

"I'd love to. Are we cooking something?", Jeno said and Renjun thought for a bit.

"I think we have enough stuff to cook something in my dorm.", he said, trying to remember what kind of things they had in their room.

They managed to find some potatoes, deciding to make baked potatoes with some carrots on the side. Renjun even remembered how to make a nice dip with only few ingredients. They quickly got to work, both being hungry after a long day. They put everything in the oven, now only having to wait. Jeno once again pulled Renjun into a backhug, who was cleaning up the knives they used. Renjun stopped in his motion, when Jeno pressed a soft kiss to his neck, but resumed working when Jeno began to press his nose into his scent glands, scenting him. Renjun sighed content when he felt Jeno's scent indulge him. They only got interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the door. Jeno growled lowly at being interrupted, but quickly caught himself again, letting Renjun out of his hold. Renjun looked a bit confused. Who could it be? Donghyuck had a key and he was most likely still over at Mark's place. Maybe Jaemin? He made his way to the door, Jeno following him a few steps behind. To say he was surprised when he saw who was visiting him was an understatement.

"Johnny?"

"Good evening, Renjun. I need to talk to Donghyuck, right now. Where is he?"

Renjun was a bit flabbergasted. He would've never in his dreams considered Johnny suddenly showing up at their dorm.

"Uh, he's not home right now.", Renjun said stepping aside a little, only then Johnny seemed to notice Jeno behind him.

"Who's this?", he asked, giving Jeno a disapproving look. Jeno's confused but friendly expression changed at that, mirroring that of Johnny.

"Er, Johnny, this is Jeno, my boyfriend. Jeno, this is Johnny, Donghyuck's older brother.", Renjun said with his brightest smile, trying to ease the tension in the air. Jeno seemed to calm down a little after that, but Johnny remained tense. He tore his eyes away from Jeno.

"Where's Donghyuck right now?", he asked in a serious tone and Renjun gulped.

"Uh, he's...he's...", he stuttered and Johnny began growling. This triggered Jeno again, who took a few steps forward and pushed Renjun behind him.

"What's your business?", he asked, scanning Johnny with fierce eyes.

"Oh, calm down! Renjun's like a little brother to me, I won’t do anything to him. I just want to know where Donghyuck is.", the older said in a harsh voice, and Renjun felt like he should do something.

"Stop it you two. Donghyuck's over at Mark's room.", he said, pushing his body between both alphas.

"Mark?! I knew it.", Johnny said, eyes getting even darker. "What's his address?", he added. Renjun remained silent. Johnny sighed. "Look, I just want to check up on him, okay? I'm worried. I'm also worried about you, but you seem to be in good hands. For now." He gave Jeno another once over. "Just tell me the address or I won't leave till Donghyuck comes back himself.", Johnny continued, letting his hard look fall for the first time, eyes now soft and warm, full of worry. Jeno was more than a bit confused at the sudden change of pheromones in the last few minutes, so he still remained in close proximity to Renjun, just in case. Renjun sighed, but still gave in and picked up his phone, sending Johnny the address. "Thanks.", Johnny said, before giving Jeno one more look. "You better treat him right.", he said.

"I will.", Jeno replied without hesitation. Johnny smiled a little at that.

"Johnny?", Renjun said before the alpha could leave. "Don't be too harsh on him. Mark's a really nice guy." Renjun tried to at least ease the upcoming confrontation, when he was the one to hand Mark over like this.

"I'll see for myself. Take care, Renjun. See you.", Johnny said, finally leaving. As soon as the door was closed Renjun let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm sorry about Johnny, he's become really protective since Donghyuck and I presented as omegas. Especially towards Donghyuck, he had some unpretty encounters with alphas during high school.", Renjun explained, sounding apologetic.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise. But I guess I understand. I would also get protective over you.", Jeno said and Renjun looked away, already feeling the blush again.

"He was still overreacting. I can decide for myself who I date.", Renjun mumbled, making Jeno laugh lightly.

"I know. He knows, too, I think. We just don't want you to get hurt.", the alpha said, pulling Renjun into a hug.

"But I know you won't hurt me. Johnny didn't have to be so rude.", Renjun said into Jeno's chest.

"It's fine. I think he approved of me in the end. His scent got less hostile and more accepting. So I guess I have your first family member on my side.", Jeno said, resting his chin on top of Renjun's head.

"Technically he's not part of my real family.", Renjun retorted.

"Still. He said you were like a brother to him. That counts for me.", Jeno replied with a smirk. Renjun gave him that point. Johnny almost was like a literal brother to him. Then he remembered something. He promptly pulled away from Jeno, who looked a bit upset at the sudden loss of omega in his arms. Renjun smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, but I at least have to warn Donghyuck. You can imagine how Johnny will behave if he meets his actual brother's boyfriend.", Renjun said, quickly sending his best friend a message.

"Poor Mark.", the alpha said and Renjun hummed in agreement. He could only wish them good luck now.

Mark almost jumped up from the couch when he heard a loud bang at the door. Did someone just fall against his door? Alarmed he went to check and opened the door in a hurry, just to be greeted with a sight of an angry looking alpha.

"I'm sorry? May I help you?", he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"You're Mark, right?", the strange alpha said and Mark nodded cautiously.

"Well, I'm Donghyuck's brother. I was told he was here, can I see him?", the taller one said in a restrained voice. Mark looked at him dumbfounded. 

"Uh, he's currently showering.", Mark said, still a little bit wary of just letting a stranger into his room, even though he claimed to be Donghyuck's brother. However, his words seem to trigger something inside the other alpha.

"What's my little brother doing in your shower? Let me go see him.", he growled, pushing Mark aside, who stumbled into the wall, surprised by the sudden attack. Johnny stormed inside, following where the water noise was coming from. Mark hurried to get up on his feet again, trying to prevent the alpha to get anywhere near his omega. Johnny was stronger though, holding the younger alpha at a tight grip when he tried to push him away from the bathroom door.

"Don't you dare get near him! I don't even know you!", he shouted, but Johnny just rolled his eyes at the struggling boy. At least he was trying to protect his little brother, that _maybe_ made him a little bit more likeable already. The water stopped running.

"Is everything alright Mark?", they heard a concerned Donghyuck ask through the bathroom walls.

"Donghyuck, it's Johnny. Hurry up, we need to talk.", the other alpha shouted and it sounded like Donghyuck just dropped something.

"Johnny? What the heck? What are you doing here?", they heard the omega scream back.

"Just hurry.", Johnny answered and the rustling inside the bathroom continued. He let go of Mark's arm, eyeing him judgingly. Mark stared at him shocked.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just...uh, I didn't know you were brothers. You seriously could've been anyone.", he stuttered, Johnny's eyes getting smaller by the second.

"Errm, do you want something to drink? We even made cookies.", Mark offered, still awkward about the situation. What a way to ruin a first impression.

"Don't get too friendly with me yet.", Johnny replied with an angry glare and Mark swallowed his own spit in fear.

"Yeah, okay...uh...take a seat. I'm sure Donghyuck will be ready soon.", Mark said, pointing at his couch. They sat on opposite ends, waiting in silence for Donghyuck to return from the bathroom.

With a bang the bathroom door swung open.

"Johnny! Why on earth do you suddenly show up unannounced at my boyfriend's dorm?", Donghyuck said, stepping out of the bathroom in anger. Johnny gave the clothes he was wearing a look of disapproval, before sending Mark another death glare.

"Don't you have your own clothes?", he asked and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He pulled a chair from the kitchen over, placing it opposite of Johnny, bending his legs so he could rest his chin on his knees before looking at his older brother intensely.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you even here?", he asked.

"What? Are you not happy to see your big brother?", Johnny replied in fake hurt.

"Come on, Johnny. What are you doing here? Where did you even get Mark's address?", Donghyuck sighed.

"Well, I wanted to check up on you. Also...I wanted to meet him.", Johnny answered, motioning at Mark with his head.

"How do you even know about Mark? I surely didn't tell you.", Donghyuck said.

"Well, you weren't exactly secretive about it on your instagram. I'm not stupid, Hyuckie.", Johnny replied and realization seemed to hit Donghyuck. He didn't think about that.

"Well then...surprise, I guess? Now that you're here anyways, this is Mark Lee, my boyfriend. Mark, I suppose you know by now that Johnny's my brother.", he introduced them to each other. Mark smiled awkwardly at the older alpha.

"You know how I feel about you seeing alphas.", Johnny said in a deep voice.

"And you know how I feel about you trying to control my dating life.", Donghyuck countered.

"I'm just-"

"Worried? I get that. But Mark's different, believe me. You can't stop me from dating people all my life.", Donghyuck interrupted his older brother before he could even start. "You can't always protect me.", he added. Johnny looked at Mark.

"But he can, or what?", he asked.

"He can and he did.", Donghyuck replied with determination.

"Do you not have anything to say?", Johnny suddenly talked to Mark.

"I mean...I can't really promise that I can always be there to protect him. Not that he's weak or anything and needed an alpha for protection! But...I'll always try, that I can promise, to keep him safe. Your brother is really special to me.", Mark finally said something, and Donghyuck would like to hug him for his words right now. But he held himself back, not wanting to provoke Johnny's protective instincts any further. The oldest of them looked at Mark thoughtfully.

"You should dry your hair, Hyuckie. It's still winter, you'll get sick.", Johnny told him, making Donghyuck look at him perplexed.

"Uh, you can use my blow dryer. It's in the white shelf.", Mark said and Donghyuck nodded.

"Okay. Uhm...don't like...kill him.", Donghyuck said, giving Johnny a suspicious look, before retreating into the bathroom. As soon as the sound of the blow dryer went off, Johnny turned to Mark.

"So...you probably noticed that I'm really fond of my little brother.", he began.

"Yeah...I mean...I am too.", Mark said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Good, because if you'd ever try something with him or hurt him, I swear I will hunt down your entire family tree.", Johnny said and Mark gulped.

"I swear, I'm not like that. I know the way...other alphas look at Donghyuck, so I can understand where you’re coming from. But these alphas…they make me...sick. I swear to you that I'm not like them. I really care for your brother. He makes me really happy.", Mark said trying to sound as genuine as possible. Johnny looked at him in silence for a while.

"You're lucky I'm good at scent reading. I can sense you're sincere. But I will still have my eyes on you.", the older one said seriously and Mark nodded. "Listen, you probably know that Donghyuck attracts a certain type of people. You can't imagine what it was like growing up with him, seeing him grow from a young trouble seeking child to a mature adult. I loved him dearly the second I was old enough to understand what that meant. But...you know...when he was a certain age and presented as an omega...people began to notice him too. And they started approaching him in some really bad ways." Johnny took a deep breath as Mark looked at him, listening interested. "What I'm trying to say is...Donghyuck may seem strong, but he still needs someone to support him. He was right. I can't always protect him. I can't stop him from dating, but I'll sure as hell watch out that he won't be with any douche bag anymore.", he continued.

"I know you don't know me for that long, but I've known Donghyuck for quite some time now. And I really like him and I'd be glad to be his support in the future.", Mark said making Johnny look at him with an evaluating expression once more. Then he sighed.

"I guess I don't have another option than to believe you right now. Donghyuck's already dating you, so I won’t force you apart. Just know I'm looking out for you.", he told the younger, before giving him a pat on the shoulder. The sound of the blow dryer stopped and Donghyuck returned to them in the living room.

"Thank god you're both still alive.", he said, noticing the dynamic shift between the two alphas. Johnny gave him a small smile.

"So, I heard you made cookies.", the oldest said, making Donghyuck giggle. Although the evening didn't go quite as planned, Donghyuck still thought it was a good day. He was overjoyed to see Johnny trying to get along with Mark, his boyfriend becoming more calm around Johnny, too. The two brothers left when all the cookies were eaten and the clock hit 8pm.

"Hey, where are you staying?", Donghyuck asked when they walked out of the building. Johnny brought his car, so he'd drive him over to his dorm.

"Oh, I asked a friend to stay at his, don't worry.", Johnny answered.

"Thanks. For looking out for me. And for not killing Mark.", Donghyuck said after a short but comfortable silence.

"No problem, you're still my little brother after all. But I guess you're old enough to make your own choices. And he seems like a good guy, I hope for him that he keeps his promises.", Johnny replied with a smile.

"Mark? He's the nicest human being on this planet, he's a real gentleman. Seriously, he wouldn't touch me for weeks when we first confessed our feelings to each other, because he wanted to prove that he was a good alpha.", Donghyuck said and Johnny chuckled.

"You're making me like him even more now."

"Don't! That was the worst! You know how much I like skinship.", the omega complained, when they pulled over at his dorm.

"Well, see you, I guess? How long are you staying in the city?", Donghyuck asked when he loosened his seatbelt.

"Just the weekend. Maybe we can meet up sometime? I miss spending time with you.", Johnny answered and Donghyuck cooed at him.

"Alright, I'll text you. Thanks for driving. Good night!", the omega said, getting out of the car.

"Good night, Hyuckie!", Johnny said, before driving away. Seems like some things will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! How did you like it? Leave me a comment, please :3  
> Stay safe and healthy y'all!


	23. Not shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, welcome back to my story! This time it's a little shorter than usual, so sorry for that. I hope you can still enjoy and leave me a comment :3

"What? Not stressing over your outfit today?", Donghyuck teased his friend when he got ready for his date with Jeno. Renjun glared at him before turning around, holding up two shirts.

"The blue one or the black one?", he asked, making Donghyuck giggle.

"I knew it. I'd say blue, you're not going to a funeral.", the younger one suggested and Renjun quickly put on the blue shirt over his t-shirt. Then he put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss, before grabbing a bag, putting in the most important stuff he needed for the day.

"Finished! How do I look?", he asked Donghyuck, turning around playfully.

"Cute. I bet Jeno likes it. But did you also wear your best underwear? I mean, you're staying the night.", Donghyuck teased with a seductive smile, making Renjun strangle him with his pillow.

"We're not gonna do _that_!", he said, holding Donghyuck to the bed.

"You sure?", Donghyuck continued to tease, but this time Renjun's face went pale.

"What if - what if he-?", he stuttered, heart beating fast all of a sudden. Donghyuck seemed to understand, sitting up and holding Renjun's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell him you're not ready if he actually wants to do something. I'm sure he will understand.", he tried to calm him down.

"But...I mean...I can't tell him no forever, right? I mean...someday he might-"

"Stop right there, Junnie. Jeno would never force you to do something or even consider leaving you over it. That guy is head over heels for you.", Donghyuck interrupted him, tightening the grip on his hand a little.

"But...what if I want to...?", Renjun said quietly, but Donghyuck still heard him.

"What?! You want to have sex with Jeno?!", he asked in a scandalous voice and Renjun shushed him quickly, even though they were alone in their bedroom.

"Not right now! But I guess...someday.", he said, still looking away from Donghyuck shyly. The younger omega just grinned.

"Well, then you tell him. And before, you can just take it slow. I mean...you know that I have the same experience as you when it comes to actual sex...but like...I guess it's all about communication? Just be honest.", Donghyuck gave his advice and Renjun nodded in agreement. "And now don't worry so much and go enjoy your date!", Donghyuck said in an almost scolding tone, kicking Renjun off his bed. The older sent him another glare, before smiling bashfully.

"Thanks. I'll go then. See you tomorrow.", he said, already half way out of the room. "Have fun!", Donghyuck yelled after him.

Mark sighed. He and Taeyong were stuck in their rented recording studio for hours now, trying to come up with an idea for their final assignment in the producing class they were both taking. Their professor just told them to do something that's specific for a certain time period. And that's where they've been stuck. For hours. Frustrated Mark pulled at his own hair, letting his head sink onto the table. Taeyong looked at him in mild amusement, but he understood best what Mark was feeling.

"Chill, we have still like two months left.", the older one tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but we haven't even got an idea of what to do. And we also have to write a work report. Why is this so hard?", Mark whined, now full on banging his head onto the table.

"What we need is an inspiration.", Taeyong said, ignoring Mark’s antics and already getting out his phone.

"What are you doing?", Mark asked in confusion, stopping his literal head banging for a moment.

"Texting Doyoung, duh? He's my biggest inspiration.", Taeyong answered nonchalantly. Mark almost gagged at his lovestruck expression.

"That's just an excuse to text your boyfriend.", he accused him.

"Just wait. I'll tell him to come over. Maybe he has an idea.", Taeyong argued back and Mark rolled his eyes. Then he decided to get out his own phone.

**Mark**

Save me.

**Donghyuck**

Hey :)

What's up?

**Mark**

I'm dying.

**Donghyuck**

??

Do I have to call 911?

**Mark**

We have to start on our final producing assignment and we don't have any ideas.

And now Taeyong's asking Doyoung to come here. It will be a third-wheeling misery for me.

Also, I'm hungry.

**Donghyuck**

How old are you again? Three?

You baby!

**Mark**

Thanks, that's what I needed to hear right now.

**Donghyuck**

Don't stress too much. You'll get an idea soon.

I know you’re good at what you do. It’ll turn out fine.

**Mark**

I really do hope so.

Mark began to pout at his phone when he didn't receive any more replies from Donghyuck. Maybe the omega was busy.

Well, the actual truth was that Donghyuck was just binge watching Friends when Mark texted him. As soon as he read the first message he was already up, getting ready to 'save' Mark. He picked up some food on his way to the studios, where Mark once told him they produced their music.

**Donghyuck**

Hey, what studio number are you guys in?

**Mark**

34

Why?

**Donghyuck**

Just…because

**Mark**

Okay…

Donghyuck smiled, getting ready to surprise his boyfriend. But it was him who got surprised instead when he headed towards the elevator and found Doyoung - of all people! - waiting in front of it. The older omega looked equally surprised when he greeted him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked, eyes curious.

"Saving my boyfriend from starvation.", Donghyuck said with a smug smile, holding up the bag with foods.

"Wait, your boyfriend is a producer?", Doyoung asked and Donghyuck could just hardly hold back his laughter.

"You'll see.", he said instead, getting into the elevator together. Donghyuck never turned down the opportunity to mess with someone. "So, I heard you finally gave in to Taeyong.", the younger began another conversation. Doyung looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that?", he asked full of suspicion as he glared at him with squinted eyes.

"Well, I have my sources.", Donghyuck answered with a shrug, and Doyoung gave him a rude stare.

"Anyways, my relationship shouldn't be any of your business.", he declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The elevator stopped with a ‘ding’ and they got off the elevator together. Doyoung became even more suspicious at that, eyeing Donghyuck warily. Donghyuck just smiled right back at him, before taking confident steps to room number 34, noticing that the older was following him with hesitant footsteps. He knocked on the door and Doyoung's mouth fell open. He looked like he was about to say something when the door swung open energetically. Taeyong stood in front of him, a little bit surprised.

"Donghyuck? Didn't know you'd come, too." he said, before his eyes drifted to Doyoung, who was still standing starstruck a few inches behind Donghyuck.

"Hey, babe. Thanks for coming so fast, we're in serious trouble.", he said, now a big smile on his face. Donghyuck threw Doyoung a teasing glance at the pet name, and the older tried hard to hide his blush, passing Donghyuck in a rush and escaping into the studio. Taeyong's gaze followed him, still full of adoration. Then he seemed to remember Donghyuck was still there, waiting in front of their studio. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Mark, Donghyuck's here!", he called into the room and suddenly a loud thumb came from inside. Taeyong smiled, shaking his head, knowing that Mark probably dropped something the moment he heard him say the younger’s name. "Just come in.", he said, stepping aside so Donghyuck could enter.

A few seconds later he saw Mark, hair all messy and glasses on.

"What are you doing here?", Mark asked, eyes wide as he tried to fix his hair a little.

"Saving you? I brought food.", Donghyuck replied, suddenly unsure if his surprise visit was a good idea.

"Wait, _Mark_ is your boyfriend?!" Doyoung looked at both of them like he just realized something. Donghyuck turned his head to the omega.

"What, you didn't know that?", he asked in a fake surprised voice.

"How should I have known?", Doyoung asked back, still with an expression as if he just discovered something unbelievable. Taeyong snickered, before going over to Doyoung, grabbing him by his waist.

"You're cute.", he said and if looks could kill, Taeyong would be burried six feet under the ground now.

"Naaaw. What a power-couple.", Donghyuck teased, and while Taeyong seemed to enjoy it, Doyoung's face could rival a tomato.

"Mark, you didn't tell me you invited Donghyuck over, too.", Taeyong then shifted the topic, noticing his own boyfriend’s dismay.

"Oh, yeah. He didn't invite me.", Donghyuck quickly set things clear. He didn’t want Mark to get in trouble, although Taeyong seemed fine with him showing up out of the blue. "Uh, I just...wanted to bring some food over. I can leave right away if I disturb you.", he added quickly, holding up the bag of food he got on his way here.

"What? No!", Mark immediately refused, voice much higher in pitch than considered normal. The alpha cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, I meant. You can stay. We weren't getting anywhere anyways.", he continued and Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at him.

"Alright, I guess four brains are better than two.", Taeyong said with a shrug. They all took place around the small table, the two alphas explaining what their assignment was about, while they were munching on the food Donghyuck brought.

"Wow, that's so....unspecific.", Donghyuck said between bites when Taeyong finished the instruction they were given and both of the alphas nodded.

"That's exactly our problem. We have too many options and we can’t choose what to do.", the oldest of them said.

"Something specific for a time period? Wouldn't it be easiest to choose something with a very like...iconic sound? Like, you hear the music and you directly know when it was written.", Doyoung suggested thoughtfully.

"But there are many of these. Like...the 60's rock, 70’s disco, 90's pop or even modern rap.", Mark said, almost sounding like the topic was making him feel pain. Donghyuck wanted so badly to help him.

"How about we listen to a few songs that were iconic for their time period and then we all say whatever we liked the best?", Donghyuck said and all of them agreed, happy to at least have a plan for now. It ended up being more of a jam session, Donghyuck getting hyped first when a Michael Jackson song started playing and spreading his energy burst to the others, dancing and singing to whatever song came up in the Spotify playlist they randomly picked. When "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by ‘The Police’ came on, Donghyuck grabbed Mark at his hands, swinging him around, mimicking something that resembled a couple dance, but in a really really comedic way. The youngest was busting the song on top of his lungs, Doyoung joining halfway through the second chorus and despite his reluctance to dance he let himself be swung around by a very enthusiastic Taeyong. Donghyuck was a bit surprised when he first heard Doyoung's voice, but he was nowhere near as mesmerized as Taeyong was, who seemed to be in trance ever since Doyoung started singing. Mark also gave him a look of recognition as he hit all the notes in the song. When the last notes were over he stopped the playlist, slightly out of breath from their wild movements just moments before.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that!", Mark exclaimed and Doyoung thanked him awkwardly. "I mean, seriously, you were here so often and you never like...sang? Wow.", he added with an impressed expression on his face. Taeyong was still staring. The room fell silent, till Donghyuck couldn’t stand it any longer and cleared his throat.

"Well, I think doing something like that song would be a good choice. Wow, look at the time, it's late already. I better get going.", the omega rambled, checking his phone twice in the process. Doyoung and Taeyong were now staring at each other and Donghyuck gave his own boyfriend a look. Mark also got up, packing his things in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'll walk him home. We'll figure more out tomorrow, Taeyong. See you." But the other couple didn't even seem to really hear his words.

As soon as they were out of the room Donghyuck let out a bunch of soft giggles.

"My goodness, they are so in love with each other.", the omega said and Mark joined his light laughter.

"I thought it was kind of scary. They were staring at each other like someone hypnotized them.", he said and Donghyuck hit him in his chest lightly.

"That's called romance.", he said in a scolding tone and Mark laughed at him.

"Yeah, want me to stare at you too?", he asked the smaller as they entered the elevator, his face getting closer and closer to Donghyuck every second. Suddenly Donghyuck felt flustered and broke the eye contact, for a reason not being able to handle Mark’s intense eyes solely on him.

"Stop it, idiot.", he mumbled, eyes focused on his feet, that seemed very interesting all of a sudden. Mark's hand came up to his chin, lifting it carefully, while his other hand leaned onto the wall next to his head. Mark's eyes were full of passion and Donghyuck felt his face heat up.

"Thanks for coming today.", the alpha whispered lowly.

"N-no problem." Shit, did he just stutter? Why was Mark making him so flustered? The same Mark that couldn’t even cook an egg! This was not supposed to be this way. Mark smiled at him, then the elevator stopped and ruined the atmosphere. Donghyuck looked away, pushing Mark to the side slightly as he stepped outside, the alpha following him with a smirk on his lips.

It was already starting to get dark when they stepped outside of the building.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?", the alpha started to tease him, when Donghyuck fastened his steps as soon as he noticed the presence of Mark near him.

"I'm not. I'm never shy.", the omega quickly replied. Honestly, he just didn't know the answer. He was rarely flustered, always liked to have the upper hand in a conversation. But Mark was good at turning the tables.

"Then why is your face so red?", Mark asked in mocking innocence and Donghyuck could _hear_ the smug grin on his face. He suddenly stopped in his steps. No one messes with Donghyuck. He turned to Mark, who looked a bit perplexed at the sudden stop. The omega checked left and right, but they were in a pretty secluded area of the city with no people around. He put his hands on Mark's chest, letting his fingers wander upwards to his shoulders, before laying them around his neck. He took a step closer, his body now fully pressed against Mark's. He played with the hair in Mark's nape a little, before pulling him down, so he could whisper in his ear:

"I said I'm never shy, Mark Lee. Don't test me". He pressed his lips at the spot right behind his ear. He saw Mark swallow his own spit, before he let go of him. He intertwined their fingers, turning to walk again, as if nothing had happened. Mark stared at him flabbergasted. Yeah, nobody outdoes Lee Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have something to say leave me a comment, they motivate me the most to keep going!  
> Have a nice day :3


	24. Making an effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter! Leave me a comment and enjoy the story :3

"Wow, you look gorgeous!", Jeno greeted his smaller boyfriend when he opened the door for him. Renjun knew his cheeks were getting red but by now he really shouldn't care anymore. He smiled sheepishly at the alpha.

"Thanks. You too.", he replied, making Jeno give him his brightest eye-smile.

"Shall we go?", he asked and Renjun nodded enthusiastically. "Wait.", Jeno said suddenly and Renjun looked at him confused. Jeno check left and right, but they were alone on this floor. Then he pulled the omega closer. "Can I scent you first? I want people to know you're mine when we go out like this.", he asked, voice quiet. Renjun felt the blush return, but he bared his neck willingly. He liked smelling like Jeno, too. His scent had something calming. The procedure of scenting was getting familiar to him, but it still felt as good as the first time they'd done it. When Jeno was about to pull his head away from his neck, Renjun grabbed his shirt. Jeno gave him a questioning look.

"Uh...would you like it if I scent you too?", he asked shyly. He remembered scenting Jeno once, but then feeling overwhelmed and pulling back. The alpha gave him a soft smile.

"If you want to.", he replied, lowering his height so Renjun could comfortably reach his neck. The omega carefully began to nuzzle his face against the scent glands. Jeno's scent was strong there, almost overbearing, but Renjun continued, face pressed firmly into Jeno's neck. He pulled away after a few seconds, Jeno still smiling at him. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's go now.", he said, grabbing the alpha's hand and pulling him down the stairs.

They rode the bus to get to the exhibition hall, as it was a little out of town. They kept chatting about everything and nothing during the ride, just enjoying their time together. They got off at the last station, walking the rest to the actual exhibition. There were already people there, lots of journalists with cameras and men in business attire.

"Wow, this is bigger than I expected.", Jeno said, eyeing the spectacle.

"Yeah, me too. Are we underdressed?", Renjun asked, looking down at his shirt self-consciously. Jeno was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark grey jacket.

"No, they are overdressed.", Jeno answered with a smile, gesturing at a few men in full suits and tie. Renjun laughed at that, letting Jeno drag him away from the press outside into the actual exhibition. "I heard it's a Swedish artist.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded.

"Yeah, Mamma Anderson.", he explained further.

"I heard she was born 1962 and her works are also exhibited in New York and Stock Holm. She got first place at the Carnegie Art Award 2005.", Jeno suddenly said, making Renjun turn to him surprised.

"You just _heard_ that?", he asked with irony and Jeno looked away. Renjun somehow felt that something was off. "Is something wrong?", he asked confused.

"No? Why?", Jeno said clearly avoiding his eyes, before stopping in front of the first picture. "Oh, did you know? This one's called 'the mare reminds me of the night'. It's an oil painting, focusing on the color red, which is the color that symbolizes fire and blood. It's interpreted as a dark vision of society.", Jeno explained and Renjun raised his eyebrows at him.

"Did you research all of that before coming here?", he asked suspiciously. Jeno remained silent. "Come on, talk to me? Why do you know all this stuff?", Renjun tried again. "I'm just trying to...make an effort.", Jeno answered, but Renjun felt like there was more behind these words.

"What do you mean by that?", he pried further and Jeno looked away again. Renjun sighed. "Hey, is there something wrong? Do you not like it here?", he asked, trying to figure out Jeno's sudden mood change. The alpha finally gave in, wanting to be honest with Renjun.

"No, it's just...I know like...next to nothing about art. And you always try so hard when it comes to my hobbies, for example basketball. You learned all the rules and come to my games. And I figured we never really did something you liked. And I felt like...it wasn't fair that I wasn't interested in your likes.", Jeno said, now looking him into the eyes. Renjun could only smile in adoration. This seemed to be a thing that's been on Jeno's mind for a while now.

"That's...so sweet. And I'm glad that you want to make an effort, because believe me it was not easy to understand all the different basketball techniques. But you don't have to do research before coming to an art exhibition with me. If I wanted to know what kind of paint the artist used for the painting I'd come with my professor.", he said in a calm voice.

"But I'm really like...bad at art.", Jeno said with an almost pained expression and Renjun giggled a little.

"That's impossible. I'll show you how to enjoy it the right way.", he replied, pulling Jeno to the next painting. "Did you do research about this one too?", Renjun asked and Jeno nodded bashfully. "Wow, you were really determined about this. How many paintings did you check beforehand?", he said.

"Maybe about 15? But I only know the details about seven of them by now.", he answered honestly, and Renjun couldn't suppress the giggle. He pressed a short kiss to Jeno's cheek in reconciliation, felling bold for no reason. Jeno's surprised expression changed to a smile after a few seconds.

"Okay, while the facts you found in the internet might be interesting, for now forget all of them.", Renjun said. "And just focus on the painting itself. Is there something that seems different to you? That catches your interest?" Jeno stayed silent for a while.

"I mean, it's weird that the color are so faded.", the alpha answered with a shrug.

"So, now why do you first perceive the faded color? Was there maybe a situation in your life that color suddenly faded?", Renjun asked another question. Silence.

"Yeah, I know that feeling.", the alpha said after a while. Renjun smiled at him, urging him to explain. "When my grandparents passed away from cancer. It was like someone pulled all the color out of my life.", Jeno said, voice sad and Renjun looked at him in compassion.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, but Jeno shook his head.

"It's okay. Yeah, it was tragic and it sucked. But it's been almost ten years now. They are in a better place, where they don't have to suffer any longer.", the alpha said, showing a brave smile. Renjun felt glad that Jeno trusted him with such intimate details about his past. It was like they were getting closer each second they spent with together. Renjun turned to look at the painting again.

"That's how you make a connection to a painting. It doesn't always work. Sometimes it needs time. But yeah...that's how I tend to look at art. I like that you can almost always identify with it. Sometimes a painting describes your feelings better than you could ever do with words. Sometimes you feel nothing, or just confusion. But maybe that's what you're supposed to feel. There's never an ultimate answer to art.", Renjun said and Jeno tore his gaze away from the painting to Renjun.

"You'll be an amazing art teacher. You made me like art a thousand times more than I ever did in high school just like that.", he said in amazement. Renjun smiled at his words.

"Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn.", he said humbly. "Want to try to look at another one?" Jeno nodded, he didn't know if it was just because of Renjun, but art didn't seem too strange to him anymore.

They walked around the exhibition, taking a look at pictures, sharing their feelings and thoughts. Jeno enjoyed bright pictures more, as they made him recall happy memories that made Renjun smile so prettily at him. They laughed at some of their shared stories, sometimes they just stayed quiet. Another time they stared at an artwork for minutes, before giving up, not understanding what it was supposed to be. When they turned around another corner, Renjun's eyes went wide.

"Look, that's her!", he said, his eyes pointing at a woman standing next to two business men and a reporter, who was taking notes.

"Want to talk to her?", Jeno asked, nudging Renjun.

"Are you insane? She's clearly busy!", Renjun immediately refused, but just at that moment the reporter packed his notes, waving goodbye to the artist.

"Come on. It's a once in a life time chance!", Jeno said, already pulling his boyfriend over. "Miss Andersson? Hello, I'm Lee Jeno and this is Huang Renjun. He really likes art.", the alpha introduced them when they reached the woman.

"Oh, really? Do you enjoy my exhibition?", she asked and Renjun nodded speechless. This woman was successful. Her pictures were exhibited around the globe. She didn't need to talk to Renjun, but she still did. "Thanks. What is your favorite piece?", she asked another question and Renjun almost forgot how to answer.

"Uh, actually the big one with the hand, because I didn't understand it.", he said and then blushed at his ridiculous answer. Miss Andersson chuckled.

"Well, I've never got that compliment before.", she said with a smile.

"Miss Andersson, you need to go now.", one of the business man accompanying her said and the artist gave Renjun a quick smile before leaving with the man. Renjun turned to Jeno, who was already smiling full of excitement.

"That was awesome!", Renjun squealed and Jeno laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "Oh my god, I got to talk with a real artist! I didn't think she would just talk to me like that.", Renjun said.

"Why not? You are charming, you could make everyone in this room fall for you.", Jeno countered and Renjun hit his chest playfully. "What? It's the truth!", Jeno said, making Renjun bury his face in the alpha's chest in embarrassment. "That's why I always have to keep an eye on you.", Jeno mumbled into Renjun's hair and the omega looked up at him in confusion.

"What was that?", he asked, but Jeno just quickly shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get going.", the taller replied, taking Renjun's hand and walking him to the next art piece.

Time flew by and after they walked around the whole exhibition, it was already getting dark outside. Their next destination was a restaurant, to fill their empty stomachs. The place had a warm and inviting atmosphere, Renjun noticed, as small woman in her middle age led them to their table. Renjun blushed a little when Jeno arranged the chair for him.

"Stop it, you're exaggerating.", the omega whispered as he sat down. Jeno only smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of Renjun.

"Let me spoil you once in a while.", he said, picking up the menu. Soon after a young boy game to take their orders. Renjun couldn't help but feel insecure when he noticed his beauty. He almost reminded him of Donghyuck, all curves in the right places, tanned skin, bright smile. He was also taller than him, radiating confidence in the way he stood, asking Jeno for his order. When he walked off, Renjun stared after him in thought. What did Jeno see in him that he found charming? Or was that just sweet-talk to make Renjun feel better? Renjun knew that his choice of clothing was often seen as conservative almost? Maybe he should try some of Donghyuck's clothes sometime...but then he didn't really have a body to be proud of, that he could consider showing it off.

"Renjun? Are you listening?", he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Jeno.

"Uh...I'm sorry. What were you saying?", he asked, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Nothing really. Just talking about the food.", Jeno replied, a slight frown on his face. "What were you thinking about?", the alpha asked in return. Oh no, not now. Renjun wouldn't ruin their date night with his stupid insecurities.

"Nothing really.", he mimicked Jeno, hoping he'd get away with it, but Jeno's frown deepened. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom.", Renjun said, already half on his feet when Jeno grabbed him by his wrist.

"Renjun.", he said, voice deep and serious. Renjun slowly sat down again. "Please. Don't run away. You don't have to tell me, but just don't...", Jeno's tone was much softer now, much more vulnerable. Renjun felt guilty. Right...he promised. And then he remembered how Jeno opened up to him earlier that day. It wouldn't be fair to the alpha. Jeno deserved better, he deserved his honesty, even if that meant showing him how insecure he really was sometimes.

"I, uh, I just...I was wondering...what do you see in me?", he stuttered, but he got the message across, judging by Jeno's expression.

"What I see in you?", he asked in return, and Renjun nodded, embarrassed, insecure...but also...curious? "Well, first of all, you're very charming. I meant it when I said it earlier. You're also very kind-hearted, you're always understanding and willing to learn something new. You also care a lot about other people. And you don't even notice, but you're also very cute.", Jeno said, eyes honest as he softly caressed the backside of his hands. Renjun shyly broke the eye contact.

"Uh...but I...I'm not like Donghyuck - like...my...body...", Renjun's voice was barely a whisper at the end of the sentence, but Jeno still understood him.

"Well, if you're asking what I find attractive about you...", Jeno looked at him, expression suddenly cheeky "I think for that conversation we need to find a more private place." Renjun almost chocked on his own spit at Jeno's suggestive voice.

"Jeno!", he said in a scolding manner, but he couldn't deny the shiver that went down his spine at the alpha's dark gaze on him. Jeno lent back in his chair with a smirk and the waiter came with their food, interrupting their talk. But the tension didn't fade, even though the conversation remained light hearted during the rest of their dinner.

On their way back Renjun still felt affected, atmosphere heavy around them. He was suddenly conscious about every subtle touch of Jeno, rather it was an arm around his shoulder during the bus right or their thighs pressed against each other. Even when Jeno reached for his hand on their walk back felt more intense than usual. Renjun wasn't sure if he liked it. He however was sure, that he…didn't not like it? It was confusing. If Jeno picked up the restlessness in his scent, he didn't mention it. Somehow that made Renjun feel even more confused. When they entered Jeno's dorm Renjun almost felt like he could suffocate from the tension in the air. Before Jeno could say anything more, he asked:

"Can I take a shower?" His thoughts felt hot and maybe a cold shower would be everything he needed right now.

"Sure. Should I get you some clothes ready?", Jeno answered with a sweet smile.

"Uh, I brought my own this time. But thanks.", Renjun said, and even if Jeno was slightly disappointed at his response he didn't show it on his face.

"Okay, well, you know where everything is.", the alpha replied, eyes still formed into little crescents. Renjun nodded, before turning away from the taller and heading straight to the bathroom.

To his dismay the shower didn't help for long. Although he felt refreshed afterwards, the heavy mood returned the second he went to look for Jeno, the alpha lying on the bed in his room.

"Everything alright?", Jeno asked with another smile.

"Yeah.", Renjun said, trying to sound casual.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower, too, then. Make yourself comfortable.", Jeno said, before ruffling through Renjun's damp hair and heading out of the room.

Left alone in Jeno's room Renjun's mind didn't have any other choice than to go crazy. What was this weird feeling? It felt exciting, but also dangerous. It scared him in some kind of way that Renjun wasn't comfortable with. He bound the towel from the shower around his waist, before slowly climbing into Jeno's bed - just in case his body would betray him again. Which, by the way, didn't seem that unrealistic, as Renjun felt weird since their dinner conversation. He remembered his talk with Donghyuck - was Jeno expecting something from him tonight? Was that what he was feeling? Sexual tension? Renjun's whole body shivered at the thought. Then he grabbed his hair and pressed his face into his knees. It couldn't be that the topic could mess with his head that much. A few minutes of overthinking later, Jeno came back to his room, now dressed comfortably in pajama shorts and a t-shirt, glasses on his nose. The alpha smiled at Renjun.

"You look very cute right now.", he said with a smirk. Renjun's heartbeat went wild at that. Was that code for something? Did Jeno really-? His heart almost stopped when Jeno climbed into bed next to him. Although this wasn't an unfamiliar situation...it felt much different now. "Want to watch a movie before we sleep? I could get my laptop.", Jeno said as he shuffled closer under the blankets so their shoulders were pressed against each other. Renjun gulped. What did Donghyuck say? Communication is key?

"Jeno, we need to talk.", he said determined. He needed to get his out of his system, otherwise he would freak himself out for the rest of the evening. Jeno turned his head towards him, eyes looking a little worried.

"About what?", he asked cautiously, almost like he was afraid to hear the answer. Renjun almost smiled, but then he reminded himself about what he was supposed to say. He could almost anticipate his blush by now, but he needed to say it before his courage would leave him. He took a deep breath.

"Sex."

It was silent for a while. At first Jeno's eyes went wide in surprise, before he smiled, almost like he was relieved.

"Okay.", he simply answered, positioning his body in a way he could face Renjun properly.Well, that was...easy? Renjun took another breath.

"Jeno, listen, I don't know if you were hoping to take it a step further tonight, but if you were...I'm still not ready...for all of that.", he said, looking down at his fingers that were tucking at the blanket. Jeno looked more than shocked now.

"Renjun, I wasn't - I really wasn't! I just thought we could like...you know, cuddle with each other again. I like being close to you. I wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight.", Jeno said, trying to find Renjun's gaze that was still fixed on his fingers.

"S-so you're not disappointed?", Renjun asked unsurely.

"Never. I told you I'd wait for however long you need. I'd never push you into something just because I want it.", Jeno said, and only now Renjun lifted his eyes.

"I...want it, too. Just...not now.", he mumbled shyly, but his words reached Jeno none the less.

"And that's completely fine. We can take little steps at a time, till you're comfortable.", the alpha said with a calm smile. Renjun nodded slightly.

"Can I try...something?", the omega asked, eyes still unsure.

"Yeah, sure.", Jeno replied and then made a surprised noise when Renjun climbed into his lap. The smaller was blushing hard when he linked his hands behind Jeno's neck. The alpha just looked at him stunned, waiting for his next move. Carefully Renjun pressed their lips together, eyes falling shut the moment they touched. He felt Jeno smile into the kiss before he returned it, much more fiercely than what Renjun initiated. Once again he felt Jeno's tongue brush against his lips, and he slowly opened his mouth for him, letting their tongues meet. Renjun let his hand wander up to Jeno's hair, pulling it lightly and Jeno made a pleased sound that made Renjun pull away. He looked into the alpha's dark eyes, atmosphere heavier than ever before. He let go of Jeno's hair, hands wandering over Jeno's shoulder to his chest. Renjun could feel the muscle under Jeno's thin cotton t-shirt and he felt his body react. He leaned in closer again, the alpha expecting another kiss, but Renjun's lips landed on his cheek instead, before wandering down over his jaw-line to his neck, where Renjun stayed and sucked softly for a little bit, creating a already fading love-bite. That was the turning point - literally - as Jeno grabbed Renjun by his waist and spun them around, Renjun now lying underneath him, breath heavy and cheeks flushed.

"Tell me when to stop.", the alpha whispered, connecting their lips again in a heated kiss. Renjun didn't know where his head was anymore, definitely not with him, as he was feeling like having an out-of-body-experience. He gasped when Jeno pulled away from his lips, also now pressing them on his neck and sucking, much harder than Renjun did before. He fully moaned at the sensation and quickly pressed a hand over his mouth, to prevent further embarrassing sounds to leave him. Jeno seemed to notice, as he linked their hands together, pulling them away from his face.

"You're so beautiful.", he said, voice airy, starring into his eyes deeply. At that Renjun felt the alpha’s other hand caress over his arm, reaching his waist, stopping there for a while, before going further down. Jeno kept eye-contact as his hand went on to explore Renjun's body and the omega didn't know what to feel anymore. His touch felt like fire, warm on one side, but burning on the other. He noticed slick forming inside of his body when Jeno's hand stopped at his waist again. Jeno's expression remained deep and Renjun felt safe with him. But when the hand traveled even further down, his brain snapped. He was slick and one more touch from Jeno and he would start leaking, wetting his pants, right onto Jeno’s hand. With more force than planned Renjun grabbed Jeno's wrist, pulling it away from the dangerous zone of his body.

"S-stop.", he stuttered and Jeno immediately sat up straight, distancing himself. Renjun followed, looking the alpha straight into the eyes. "Um, I...uh...", he stammered, when his brain decided to leave him alone again. "I'm sorry?", he offered in the end, making Jeno look startled.

"You're sorry? For what?", he asked in confusion. Renjun was first to look away.

"For...being so...prude?", he said, voice questioning. Jeno just shook his head.

"Can I - can I get close to you again?", he asked and now Renjun looked confused.

"Yeah, of course.", he replied and in a heartbeat Jeno was next to his side, sitting crossed legged in front of him and pulling his hands into his lap.

"Renjun, you're not prude. You did so well...and I should be sorry if I have gone too far.", he said eyes full of emotion.

"What? No! You shouldn't be sorry! I started it and you told me to say stop if I needed to. Which I did. And you stopped right away. So you didn't do anything wrong. I agreed to do this, I wanted to do this.", Renjun immediately retorted. Jeno let out a breath.

"Like I said...I'm fine with figuring things out slowly. We'll go your tempo. So don't ever feel sorry for telling me to stop. I would hate myself if I'd do anything that you're uncomfortable with.", the alpha said and Renjun nodded. "I'm so glad you talked about this with me in the first place.", he continued with a smile, that Renjun returned.

"Thank you. So much. Sometimes I really don't believe you're my boyfriend.", the smaller said and Jeno pouted.

"Well, you better start believing, because I’m not leaving you any time soon.", he said and Renjun giggled.

"So, is that movie offer still standing?", he asked and Jeno didn't hesitate to grab his laptop, both of them rearranging their bodies again, now sitting up against the headboard, Renjun's head resting comfortably on Jeno's chest.

"I'm so happy to have you.", Jeno said, voice quiet, but this time Renjun heard him.

"Yeah, me too.", he replied and he swore he felt Jeno's heartbeat speed up underneath him. He smiled to himself, feeling warm inside, soon falling asleep in the safeness of his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, who else is hyped for NCT2020? I'm like...dying. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :3 Stay safe!


	25. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Enjoy and leave me a comment :3

Renjun woke up sooner than anticipated, feeling hot. Well, the reason for that was most probably his tall boyfriend, pressing himself against his body, tighter than he ever had before. Renjun tried to wiggle himself out of the unusual tight embrace, craving some fresh air, but the still sleeping Jeno only tightened his grip around his waist even more, pressing his face into his neck, rubbing his scent on him. Renjun's heartbeat picked up speed, something wasn't right. Jeno was hot, his scent getting stronger every second and his grip tighter, he was holding onto Renjun as if he was a lifeline, suffocating him in his warmth. Then he felt _something hard_ press against his back. Renjun swore his heart froze for at least two seconds. What was going on? Suddenly Jeno groaned and he felt the alpha pull him impossibly closer, rutting into his body. At this point Renjun freaked out, trying frantically to pull away.

"Jeno!", he said, voice loud and full of panic. Finally the alpha became conscious, although looking a bit tired and irritated. Then, more unconsciously than willingly, he rutted against Renjun again. Renjun's whimper seemed to snap Jeno back into reality, now fully awake, looking even more mortified than Renjun. He let go of the omega, although his body told him otherwise, and Renjun scrambled out of the bed immediately. He turned to look at Jeno, still shocked, but also worried.

"Renjun.", Jeno said, voice strained. "I'm so sorry. But you need to go." Renjun was still frozen in place, not really comprehending the situation.

"W-what's happening? Are you sick?", he asked after a while and flinched when Jeno let out a loud groan.

"No. M-my rut. You seem to have triggered it again. A-and...please, you should really go. It's hard to hold back with you so close to me.", the alpha said, pain now noticeable in his voice. Renjun blinked a few times. Jeno pressed his face into his pillow, letting out a noise in frustration. Only now Renjun seemed to understand the view in front of him. Jeno. Rut. He was out of the room in less than two seconds, bolting out of the dorm, up the stairs to his and Donghyuck's place.

Donghyuck was ready to throw fists when his best friend almost fell into his room, clearly in panic, covered in alpha's scent and hickeys. Renjun pulled him into a hug. Only now the memories were getting in place, when he told Donghyuck about what happened. The younger omega was much calmer afterwards, almost laughing now, only holding back because Renjun seemed absolutely terrified. He made him some tea, both of them sitting down at the small couch.

"Come on. It's okay. It can happen. Ruts are much more spontaneous than heats. Jeno clearly didn't plan to have it tonight.", Donghyuck said with a smirk. Renjun hid his face in embarrassment.

"I - like - I was totally dumbstruck. It happened so fast. My god, I behaved like an idiot.", Renjun groaned, which made Donghyuck laugh out loud finally.

"I'm sure Jeno's even more embarrassed than you right now. But it's only natural. Shouldn't you feel flattered?", he teased and Renjun pressed his face into a pillow from their couch, wanting to disappear from this earth. "Don't be dramatic. Nothing happened, right? Apart from _that_ before.", the younger said, motioning at Renjun's hickeys. The other omega quickly put his hands over his neck, trying to hide them.

"That - uhh...", he stuttered and Donghyuck just laughed again.

"Pure, innocent Renjunnie is finally growing up.", Donghyuck singsonged and Renjun now pressed the pillow in Donghyuck's face, shutting up his teasing. Their conversation turned into a small pillow fight, leaving both of them panting on the ground. "Let's head to bed.", Donghyuck suggested with a look at the clock and Renjun nodded, now feeling his tiredness return.

"So, now that's Jeno's off limits for the next day, want to hang out with Johnny and me?", Donghyuck asked when they both slipped under the covers.

"Oh, Sicheng and friends asked to do something together tomorrow.", Renjun yawned, getting closer to sleep.

"We could all hang out together. Johnny surely won't mind.", Donghyuck replied and Renjun hummed in agreement, already on his way to dreamland.

The next morning Renjun still blushed at the thought of the recent events, but his head was much clearer now. Donghyuck was right. It could happen, it's natural. He might have freaked out a bit and acted like a total moron in panic…But no need to feel embarrassed. Right? He texted Sicheng about Donghyuck's idea to invite Johnny to their get together, and the beta didn't seem to mind a person more. So the plan stood.

"Is Mark coming, too?", Renjun asked when they put on their shoes to walk to the address Johnny told them he was staying at - the alpha was sleeping over at a friend's dorm.

"No, he still has to work on his producing assignment. Also, I don't want to overdo it with him and Johnny. They seemed to get along fine last time, I don't want to ruin their good start.", Donghyuck answered and Renjun laughed lightly at that.

"Johnny's really something.", he giggled and Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah, but I put him in his place. I can't believe he even gave Jeno a hard time. I mean, yeah, you're pretty much family at this point...but still, he was overreacting.", Donghyuck agreed while he put on his jacket.

"He seemed to accept Jeno in the end though. So I hope it's fine now.", Renjun said, grabbing his jacket and leaving their dorm, closing the door behind them.

"You still covered up your hickeys.", Donghyuck teased and Renjun felt his face heat up, as he pulled at his turtleneck a little bit.

"At least I have them. Not like you and Mark.", he shot back, faking confidence and Donghyuck looked at him in amused shock. They kept bickering back and forth, Donghyuck wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when they passed Jeno's floor, so they were still kind of arguing when they reached the address. They stopped, looking into each other in the eyes.

"No comments about boyfriends in front of Johnny?"

"Deal."

The next surprise came when they knocked at the door and they were greeted with the familiar sight of Yuta, smiling at them. The three of them made wide eyes at each other.

"You're Johnny's brother?!"

"You know Johnny?!" Right then Johnny joined them in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked, smiling at his 'two' little brothers.

"You know Yuta?", Donghyuck asked, who recovered from the surprise the fastest.

"Yeah, we were both interns at the same entertainment company a while back.", he explained as if it were obvious. "Why? How do you even know his name?", he asked then, looking confused.

"Err, he's in the same dance team as Sicheng. The one we are supposed to meet today. Sicheng is in one of my classes.", Renjun explained next and now Yuta seemed to realize something.

"Oh, so we're actually going to hang out all together today!", he said, looking at Johnny with a smile.

"What a small world.", the alpha said, also laughing. "Let me just grab my jacket, then we can all go together.", Johnny said, heading back inside for a few seconds, returning with a big coat.

"Okay, let's go then. Can't let Sichengie wait for too long. Also, Ten will kill us if he has to wait in the cold.", Yuta said, closing the door behind them. The conversation on their way to the university campus was mostly focused on how they literally all knew each other and what a crazy coincidence all of this was.

Sicheng, Ten and Jungwoo were actually already waiting for them when they made their way towards the group.

"I'm going to kick Donghyuck's butt. I'm freezing, can't he hurry up?", Ten complained, standing with his back towards them, so he didn't see them approaching. Donghyuck was about to comment something back, but Johnny was faster.

"Who's threatening my little brother?", he asked, voice all deep and alpha and Donghyuck couldn't help but roll his eyes. Clearly startled Ten turned around, facing the four.

"Wow, Donghyuck, you didn't tell me your brother looked like _that_.", he said instead of an apology or even a greeting, eyeing Johnny up and down. Donghyuck made a disgusted face and Renjun just laughed out loud. But Johnny looked at the smaller omega with interest.

"Well, Donghyuck, won't you introduce us then?", he asked, his intimidating act already forgotten. Renjun giggled when he saw Donghyuck's frantic expression, as his gaze shifted between Johnny and Ten, who seemed to eat each other with just their eyes.

"Okay, this is getting awkward. I'm Sicheng, I study science, same as Renjun, but I'm actually a dance major.", the beta went first, interrupting the starring session between Ten and Johnny.

"Uh, I'm Jungwoo. I joined Sicheng's dance team recently.", he stated, giving Johnny a small wave.

"And you are?", Johnny then asked, gaze back on Ten.

"If you wouldn't like to know.", he replied with a smug grin, winking at Johnny.

"Oh my god, what is this!", Donghyuck groaned. "Johnny, this is Ten. He's literally Satan. Ten, this is my big brother Johnny.", he introduced all of them finally.

"I didn't know your family was able to have good offspring.", Ten said to Donghyuck and the younger gasped insulted. He looked at Johnny expectantly, but Johnny was only laughing softly.

"Wow, and you're already siding with the enemy.", Donghyuck exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, making all of them laugh at his misery.

They went to a small cafe, where Chenle and Jisung were already saving seats for them. The group became rather big now altogether, so they weren't short of conversation topics. Donghyuck couldn't help but be shook and lightly disgusted at the blatant flirting happening between his brother and Ten. Renjun only giggled at him.

"Think positive. If he has his own boyfriend, he might be more accepting of Mark.", he whispered, but Donghyuck still cringed at the sight right in front of him.

Monday Renjun waited downstairs nervously. Jeno didn't reply to any of his texts during the entire weekend. The omega didn't even know if his rut was finally over, but usually ruts were shorter than heats. He was staring at his phone impatiently, checking if Jeno had replied to his questions, but there was still nothing. He sighed. Seems like he'd go to university alone today. He turned around to leave when he bumped into a broad chest, immediately recognizing the scent.

"Jeno? What-?", he started confused, but Jeno interrupted him.

"Renjun, I'm so sorry. For everything. I know I've lost control and I went too far that night when my rut hit. I hope you can forgive me. Uhh, I bought you flowers.", the alpha rambled, pressing a pig bouquet of roses into Renjun's arms. "Again, I very sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen.", he said, gaze shifting to the ground. Renjun was slightly...confused?

"Jeno, I'm not...mad at you or something. It's fine.", he said, giving the alpha a small smile.

"It's not fine! We were just talking about taking it slow that night and then I went ahead and humped you in my sleep!", Jeno said, clearly more upset than Renjun. Renjun took a step closer to the taller one, gently caressing his face with his hands.

"Shh, I said, it's really fine. I got slick so many times before...and you told me it was fine, that that's just how my body worked. You didn't want to go into rut that night, but that's just how your body works, too. And...I guess logically it's partly my fault, too, if I was the trigger again. You didn't do anything bad, in fact you had amazing control over yourself. Believe me, I'm fine. We're fine.", the omega said in a calm voice, before checking the room for audience and then pressing a chaste kiss to Jeno's lips. "You're okay?", he asked and smiled when Jeno nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just...it was a lot.", Jeno said tiredly, the worry that kept him up all night since Renjun stormed out of his room now showing in his face. Some other residents came down the hallway and broke their moment, making Renjun pull away from Jeno.

"Uh, thanks for the flowers, I'll bring them upstairs quickly. Are you going to university today?", Renjun asked.

"Oh, actually I have a doctor’s appointment and I'm kind of late already, because I wanted to catch you before you’re off to apologize and I had to buy flowers and everything...Uhh, I'll see you later, promise.", Jeno rambled with a crooked smile and Renjun laughed a little.

"Okay, hurry then.", he said, waving the alpha goodbye, who rushed out of the building.

As promised Jeno went to catch Renjun later, waiting in front of the university after his class ended. Donghyuck threw the alpha a glance.

"Okay, guess I'll go home first then.", he said, sighing dramatically. Renjun just rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Hey.", he greeted Jeno who pulled him in by his waist to press a soft kiss into his hair.

"Hey.", the alpha said, smiling sweetly. "So...wanna grab some coffee together?", he asked, intertwining their hands.

"Sounds good.", Renjun replied and they started walking to a nearby cafe. "How was your doctor’s appointment? Why did you have to go?", asked Renjun and Jeno looked away, ears turning the shade of a hot pink.

"It went...well, I actually went to the alpha specialist. My dad said I should have a check-up because...you know, my last two ruts were triggered and yeah.", he explained and Renjun's face now matched his ears.

"Oh...okay.", he said.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine though! They said it's normal in a relationship that you feel really strongly about. So...I guess my alpha's just really attracted to your omega.", Jeno added quickly, but Renjun's blush only got worse.

"Oh.", he said, focusing on his shoes.

When they entered the cafe they both were avoiding each other’s eyes. Being lost in their own thoughts neither of them really said much when they grabbed they drinks.

A strange kind of awkward silence remained between them on the way home. Renjun didn't know how he should respond to Jeno’s...sort of confession? Should he have said that the feeling seemed to be mutual? That his omega liked him as much as Renjun liked Jeno? But that was pretty much a given by how often his body decided to get slick, he thought. However it also didn't feel right to just say nothing. It was an important step in a relationship, acknowledging that not only their human side liked each other, but that also their wolf nature saw the other as a potential mate. Renjun threw the alpha another glance. Jeno was also acting weird, not talking to him and staring around. So, when they reached their building, he raised his voice:

"Jeno-"

"I'm sorry. Was I too blunt? Just forget what I said, that must've been weird and too fast.", the alpha quickly interrupted.

"No, no, I just...I really like you. And my omega does, too. I wanted to tell you that. You’re not the only once that’s…attracted. I thought that was clear by how often I get…you know, around you.", Renjun said, forcing himself to keep eye-contact with Jeno despite his upcoming blush. Jeno looked a bit baffled at first, but then smiled brightly at him.

"I really like you, too, Renjun. So much.", he replied and Renjun was now mirroring his smile. "Uh...I have to catch up on today's classes...but if you want to you could come over and we could spend some time together?", Jeno suggested, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"That sounds lovely.", Renjun agreed, already walking up the stairs to Jeno's room.

"Oh, you finally decided to come home?", Donghyuck asked, already in bed, watching something on his phone when Renjun entered their room late in the evening. Renjun blushed, but countered anyways:

"Sorry for having a great relationship with my boyfriend." Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're just lucky he lives in the same building as we do.", he murmured.

"Come on, Mark basically lives right around the corner.", Renjun retorted while getting his pajamas ready. Donghyuck sighed.

"I guess you're right. But I can't just show up there out of nowhere, can I?", he said and Renjun raised his eyebrows.

"Why not? You did that already when you weren't even dating.", he teased and Donghyuck glared at him.

"That...was different. Plus Mark's super busy with his assignment these days, I didn't hear from him all day.", the younger one said. Renjun gave him a sympathetic look.

"I feel you, I hate it when Jeno's basketball practice takes up all of his time. But we still have to respect that they have other things going on.", he said, getting under the covers.

"I know. It's just...he could've at least replied to my texts so I know he's not dead in a ditch somewhere.", Donghyuck pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Renjun giggled at him.

"Don't you have class together tomorrow?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded in agreement. "See, you can check on him tomorrow then. But I'm sure he's fine.", Renjun added to that.

"I hate it when you're right.", Donghyuck said, putting his phone away and turning the lights out.

"Good night.", they wished to each other before they both fell asleep.

When Mark showed up to music class the next day it was unfortunately not as reassuring as Donghyuck hoped it would be. Seemed like Renjun wasn’t right after all. Even though in this point, he kind of wished he was. Mark was not _dead_ per se, but he didn't seem super _alive_ either. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he more dragged himself into the room than walked. It looked like he was about to get casted for a Zombie movie. Taeyong looked similar to him, but at least slightly more put together than Mark. Just when Donghyuck was about to get up from his seat next to Taeil and talk to his obviously exhausted boyfriend, the professor entered, ending all the conversations for now.

"Mark? Are you alright?", Donghyuck asked worried when the lecture was finally over and they walked out of class together. He couldn’t concentrate for the full 90 minutes, mind drifting over to Mark all the time, wondering if he was alright.

"Oh, Donghyuck! Yeah, I'm fine.", the alpha replied, giving the younger a tired smile.

"You're sure? You don't look that good...", the omega asked cautiously. Mark chuckled.

"What? Are you complaining about my looks now?", he asked with an ironic undertone and Donghyuck huffed irritated. Was Mark making fun of him when he was just worried about his well-being?

"No! I - just, you look very tired, is what I'm trying to say. You also weren't replying to my messages so I was just...worried.", Donghyuck still tried to explain and Mark stopped in his tracks.

"I'm completely fine, didn't I tell you?! I was just busy at the studio, where I have to head back to right now, if you'd excuse me.", he said, sounding angry all of a sudden.

"Wait! Can I come with you? I could help, maybe?", Donghyuck tried again, not wanting to let go of Mark that easily, not when they haven’t really spoken since the weekend, but Mark shook his head sternly.

"It's better if I go alone, it's easier to concentrate that way. See you." And then Mark left him standing alone in the hallway.

What was that? He never saw Mark acting that cold towards him after they started going out. Was the alpha already getting tired of him? Donghyuck felt his thoughts wander, not knowing what to do with himself. In the end he just headed home, his heart a little crumbled and his mind full of worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, so don't hold yourself back!  
> Have a nice day :3


	26. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! A new chapter, I hope you enjoy and leave me a comment :3

For the next couple days Donghyuck didn't really get to see Mark, thinking that maybe Mark was already having enough of him and needed some space. The alpha also didn’t try to seek him out actively, so Donghyuck figured that his assumption must be right. Although it made him sad to even think like that. However, when Mark showed up to music class on Friday looking like a soulless zombie, his worry took over again and he tried to catch him after class.

"Hey, Mark.", he called him when Mark went past him out of the lecture room. Mark didn't stop in his tracks, seemingly ignoring him, so Donghyuck scoffed and went up to him. "Mark, can we talk for a little?", he asked.

"I'm really busy, Donghyuck. I'm on my way to the studio. Can't this wait?", he replied in an annoyed tone and Donghyuck stopped for a moment. What was wrong with Mark? He’d never seen him like this before.

"No, can we please talk now?", he demanded.

"Look, I already told you I'm busy as hell, can't you just leave me alone for today?!", Mark snapped, voice getting louder. With each word that left his mouth. Donghyuck stayed still, looking at Mark in hurt and confusion. The alpha looked regretful for a short moment, but then turned around and went away, leaving him again.

"Don't take him too seriously.", he suddenly heard a voice behind him. Donghyuck turned around surprised. Taeyong was standing next to him, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"What? He's been acting so cold and distant the whole week and he won't talk to me about it.", Donghyuck said.

"He's just really stressed, it's a really important composition and it'll make up a huge part of our grade.", Taeyong tried to explain.

"B-but you're doing fine.", Donghyuck said, looking at Taeyong.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it already. Also, Doyoung's dragging me out of the studio to eat and sleep all the time. I don't think Mark slept properly during the last few days, he's been really cranky.", Taeyong said and suddenly Donghyuck felt really guilty. He should have taken better care of Mark. "I'll head to the studio, too, then. Like I said, don't take his words too seriously, it's probably just the stress talking. He’s really not acting like himself these days. I'll make sure he goes home early tonight.", the alpha said, patting his back one last time before heading in the same direction as Mark.

However, as much as Donghyuck tried to act on Taeyong's advice and not take Mark's words to heart, they kept replaying in his head. Mark looked so tired today. He should've been more persistent in talking to him - Doyoung was properly taking care of Taeyong it seemed, the older alpha looking more healthy and _not dead_. What kind of omega was he, letting Mark stress himself to death?

Even when they met up with Jaemin this afternoon and had a gaming session his thoughts remained mostly about Mark, wondering how he was doing. It made both Renjun and Jaemin slightly annoyed at him, because he lost every game they played. When the clock struck 6pm Jaemin got up from his seat on the floor with a frustrated sigh.

"I guess I'll leave now, I don't think Donghyuck is getting any better today.", he said, putting his controller away. Normally the omega would have protested against that, but today he just sighed in defeat. When Jaemin left their room, Renjun sat down next to him with a stern expression.

"Okay, what's going on with you? You seemed down since Monday already, but I thought you would talk to me about it eventually. Are you okay?", he asked with a deep frown on his face. Donghyuck looked at him for a short while, before pulling him into a heartbreaking hug.

"No. I’m not. I messed up. I think Mark and I had our first fight as a couple.", he said, trying to swallow his tears.

"Shh, it's okay. Couples fight, that's normal.", the older said, stroking his back softly.

"You and Jeno don't fight. And you are already dating longer than we are.", Donghyuck countered, sniffing quietly.

"Yet, we didn't fight yet. I'm sure it'll happen sometime. And when it happens, I know I'll have you to talk about it and I'm sure we'll get through it.”, the older corrected him. “So, why don't you tell me what happened?", Renjun asked, slowly getting out of their embrace to look Donghyuck into his eyes. And Donghyuck started telling him everything he felt these past few days, how Mark’s behavior was so distant, how he looked dead and how he didn't sleep, and that Donghyuck should have taken better care of him and that he messed up. When he finally ended, tears were running down his cheeks and Renjun quickly handed him a handkerchief.

"Shh, hey, it's okay.", the omega comforted him. "I don't think it's your fault. Mark kind of avoided you, didn't he?", Renjun said and Donghyuck just shrugged.

"I mean, I tried texting him and talking to him. But I should've tried harder.", he replied.

"Then why don't you do it now? I think you should tell Mark what you just told me and I'm sure you'll understand each other and figure something out.", Renjun suggested.

"I don't know, he seemed really angry when he told me to leave him alone. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore.", Donghyuck said, looking down at his fingers.

"What? No, you can't seriously be thinking that! After all the waiting you think he'd drop you just like that over a stupid argument?", Renjun asked shocked. "You should really talk to him. Right now. Come on, I'll walk you over to his place.", Renjun said, already getting up from their couch. Donghyuck looked at him startled.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Totally.", Renjun confirmed, throwing Donghyuck his jacket. "Let's go.", he said, grabbing his keys.

That's how Donghyuck found himself in front of Mark's dorm late in the evening once again. He almost laughed when he remembered how he came here to apologize months ago. Renjun patted him encouragingly on the shoulder before he left him there. Donghyuck must have stared at his door for minutes now, still contemplating. He didn't think Mark would like to see him right now, the alpha did seem very upset. Maybe Mark wasn't even home yet. But now he was here already. And Renjun was almost always right (not that he would ever admit that out loud), so why shouldn't he be now? Slowly he raised his fist and knocked at the door. He held his breath, waiting. He heard something move inside - so Mark was indeed home. His heart starting beating rapidly. Seconds after the door opened. Mark looked tired as ever, staring at him like he was hallucinating or something. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Mark, I'm sor-" Donghyuck couldn't even end his sentence before Mark pulled him into his arms. "M-mark?", Donghyuck asked slightly confused but Mark only tightened their embrace, burying his nose into Donghyuck's neck.

"I'm sorry, but can we just stay like this for a while?", Mark whispered sounding desperate. Slowly Donghyuck returned the hug, softly caressing Mark's back with his fingers. They didn't know how long they were standing there like this, holding onto each other as if afraid they would be pulled apart every second. Only when Donghyuck heard a neighbor coming out of the elevator he shifted awkwardly in Mark's arms. Mark let him go reluctantly, but stepped aside so Donghyuck could enter his dorm. Uncertainly Donghyuck walked past Mark, stopping right in front of the kitchen table. The alpha followed him with a short distance.

"Do you want some tea?", he asked, already heading for the cupboard.

"Yeah, thank you.", Donghyuck answered while taking a seat at the table. He watched Mark prepare their cups in silence for a few minutes, fixating his gaze on his boyfriend, only looking away when Mark sat down opposite of him, handing him his cup of tea. Donghyuck took a deep breath. "How...are you?", he asked, lifting his eyes to see Mark's surprised face.

"Donghyuck - I...I need to apologize to you.", the alpha said instead of replying. "I was just...overwhelmed with uni...I shouldn't have let my stress out at you today.", he added. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't take proper care of you when you were clearly not doing well. Taeyong told me that you didn't sleep much these past few days and were stressing out and I should've been there for you.", Donghyuck said quickly.

"What? No, you shouldn't apologize, I pretty much pushed you away, didn't I? You don’t have any fault, it was just my stupidity.", Mark replied immediately.

"Still, I could've done better.", Donghyuck stood his point, lowering his eyes to the ground. He didn't want Mark to see the tears that gathered in his eyes again. Mark stood up from his chair, going around the table and crouching down in front of Donghyuck while taking his hands into his. The omega stared at him with wide eyes.

"Listen, you did nothing wrong. You tried to help me but I was too stubborn to accept it. I just thought I should be able to manage one stupid composition, but I stressed myself way too much over it. I...I thought I could pull myself together but everything I produced at the studio was just...bad. I lost my head over it and let out my frustration at others. When I snapped at you...I regretted it right after it happened but when my head was clear again I was already at the studio and my thoughts went else where. You tried talking to me twice, and I was the one who ran away. And I'm sorry for that.", Mark said looking at his boyfriend earnestly.

"You know...when you were so cold and didn't reply to any of my messages I thought...I thought that you didn't want me anymore.", Donghyuck sobbed, tears now running down his cheeks. Mark reached out his arms to wipe them away, softly shushing him.

"That's so far from the truth, Hyuckie. Actually my stress only got worse because I didn't get to see you. When you just showed up at my door...for a minute I thought I was dreaming. You always manage to...make me happy somehow. Don't ever think I wouldn't want you, because you're the only one I'll ever want.", Mark said with a gentle voice. It made Donghyuck sob and laugh at the same time.

"You're so cheesy.", he said through his wet eyes, which Mark commented with a small smile.

"Promise me you'll let me take care of you in the future, okay? We need to talk about these things more.", the omega added.

"I promise.", Mark said, getting up from his kneeling position. Donghyuck smiled at him.

"Okay, so how about you go relax while I make you some proper food? Maybe you should take a warm shower, too.", Donghyuck suggested, getting up from his seat. Mark looked away awkwardly.

"You really don't have to...It doesn’t seem fair that I messed up and now you’re making it up to me.", he mumbled, but Donghyuck gave him a stern look.

"You just promised to let me take care of you. And honestly, you look like you haven't seen a bed, a shower and a good meal in ages.", he said, shooing Mark out of the kitchen. The alpha complied at that, getting fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom. Donghyuck was already rummaging through Mark's fridge. He did not find much, but enough to cook something up spontaneously for Mark to eat. When Mark came back from the shower he already looked and smelled much better.

"Thank you. I really don’t deserve you.", he said with a tired smile, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down at the table. Donghyuck was trying hard not to blush while Mark gulped down his food in record time. Donghyuck let Mark rant about his assignment to him, the alpha clearly having bottled up his frustration the last few days and afterwards got up to do the dishes. The older quickly stood up to help him, but Donghyuck protested.

"No, you should relax, I'll handle this. Lay down or something. That’s the only way I’ll forgive you.", he said, slightly shoving Mark away from the sink with his hips.

"Come on, let me help. You already cooked.", Mark countered, but Donghyuck shook his head determinedly. Mark sighed, but Donghyuck blocked his way to the sink with his body effectively, so he had no other choice than to give up. He put his dirty dishes on the counter so Donghyuck could wash them, what made the omega smile triumphantly at him. Then he went behind his smaller boyfriend, putting his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?", Donghyuck asked slightly startled.

"Relaxing.", Mark hummed in answer. And no, Donghyuck totally _didn't_ blush at that. He concentrated on doing the dishes, scrubbing more roughly when Mark subtly started scenting him, pressing his nose to his scent glands, sighing satisfied afterwards. "I missed this.", the alpha whispered into his shoulders. "I already feel way less stressed with you near me.", he added. Donghyuck put away the clean plates, drying his hands with a towel before turning around in the embrace. Mark had his eyes closed when he leaned their foreheads against each other. The omega snorted.

"You're falling asleep on me.", he said and Mark made a disagreeing noise.

"Am not.", he mumbled in a drowsy voice that made Donghyuck laugh softly.

"Come on, you should head to bed already. I'll put these away and go home afterwards.", Donghyuck said, trying to push Mark off of him, but the alpha only leaned more of his weight against him.

"Don't want you to go.", the alpha whined and Donghyuck's breath stuck for a moment. Mark seemed to realize this and lifted himself from his smaller boyfriend, looking him straight into the eyes. "I don't want you to go.", he repeated, voice low and raspy. Donghyuck gulped. It's not like he hadn't spend the night here before... That was, however, when they weren't dating. They never really slept next to each other...apart for that one fateful camping trip.

"I...", Donghyuck said hesitantly and now Mark fully backed away.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I...you can go, if you want to...I'm sorry, my brain's pretty much just garbage right now.", the alpha retreated awkwardly.

"No...I'd like to stay.", Donghyuck decided because he really did. Wasn't this what he wanted from the beginning? And now it was finally coming true.

"Really? That's awesome! Let me get you some comfortable clothes. Uh, yeah...I probably also have a spare toothbrush somewhere...ah, and this time you get the bed and I'll take the couch! Wait, where did I put the extra sheets?", Mark started to ramble, obviously nervous now and Donghyuck giggled at his adorable boyfriend. But then - wait?

"Are we not sharing your bed?", he asked bluntly, because wasn't that the point of staying the night? Mark sputtered at this, tripping over his own feet while on the way to his room. Now Donghyuck blushed at Mark's shocked reaction. Did the alpha not want to share his bed? It was quite intimate, he guessed.

"D-do you want to?", Mark asked shyly.

"Well, not if you don't want to.", Donghyuck huffed, somehow disappointed.

"No! I want to! I just didn't want to overstep any boundaries!", the alpha replied a little bit too enthusiastic as he noticed a few seconds later, looking away embarrassed. Donghyuck laughed a little.

"Mark, we're boyfriends now. I thought we passed the stage of you shying away from me when you shoved your tongue down my throat weeks ago.", he said and Mark stared at him in shock. Donghyuck smirked. Looks like he still had the upper hand. "Now, where are the clothes you promised me?", he asked and Mark snapped out of his short freeze, hurrying to his room. Donghyuck followed him, watching silently as Mark got some loose looking clothes out of his cupboard for him. The alpha handed him the too big clothing with a shy smile.

"I'll let you change then, I'll be in the bathroom.", he said, heading out of the room. Donghyuck put on the new clothes quickly, already feeling the familiar comfort of wearing his alpha's scent on him. He went after Mark in the bathroom, the alpha eyeing him up and down once he entered the room.

"What?", asked Donghyuck, suddenly feeling insecure under Mark's attention.

"Nothing. You look cute.", Mark answered. "Here, I found you a toothbrush.", he added quickly, handing Donghyuck a yellow toothbrush.

"Thanks.", the omega said as he accepted it. The scene was awfully domestic, Donghyuck thought, watching Mark and him brush their teeth together in the mirror, glancing at each other every once in a while. His heart almost exploded with warmth when he put his toothbrush in the cup right next to Mark's. He could get used to this.

"What's wrong?", Mark asked and snapped the omega out of his way too fluffy thoughts. He must have stared at the two toothbrushes a little bit too long.

"Nothing.", he quickly answered, turning away. "I'm just sleepy. Let's head to bed?", he said and Mark answered with a yawn.

"Do you have a preferred side?", Mark asked when they stood in front of the bed awkwardly. Donghyuck chuckled.

"A preferred side? Seriously?", he asked wit raised eyebrows but Mark just shrugged.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible.", he said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll take the left.", he said, finally crawling under the sheets. He looked at Mark expectantly, who still just stared at him. The alpha gulped. Holy, there, right in front of him was _his_ omega, in _his_ clothes, in _his_ bed. He could die happily at the sight.

"Come on now. I'm tired.", Donghyuck whined and finally Mark moved, getting into bed as well. The omega didn't let another second pass, rolling into Mark’s side and resting his head onto his chest. Much slower the older wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist, making the other hum happily.

"Good night.", Mark whispered, pressing a soft kiss into Donghyuck's hair, but the omega was already on his way to dreamland.

  
  


Renjun patted himself on the shoulder. Donghyuck and Mark just had to talk their stupid argument out and they'd be fine. Although Renjun was slightly mad at Mark that he made Donghyuck doubt himself, he was sure he cared about his friend very much. Completely satisfied with his own advice and idea to bring Donghyuck to Mark's, Renjun headed back to their own dorm. He already felt the tiredness come to him as well, the moon long since risen and the city wrapped in the dark night, only lighted up by the various street lights and stores of the main street Renjun was currently walking on. He stretched his arms, trying to get rid of his sudden exhaustion, when he heard steps following him. Unsure Renjun walked a little faster, but the steps sped up as well. He wasn't scared yet, he was still on the main street. Though it wasn't quite as busy as during the day there were still enough people around to witness someone hurting him. Still, he turned around, just to check. But he noticed nothing suspicious. Maybe he was just paranoid. Or his tired brain played a trick on him.

He started to walk again but the steps were still there, right behind him. Renjun knew that this wasn't their small hometown-village, where omegas like him could roam around till late mornings without having to fear getting robbed. However, it was also just a twenty minute walk from Mark's to their dorm, he didn't think anything could happen in that small distance.

When he turned into a slightly less busy street the steps were still there. Again he fastened his tempo, but the steps only got louder, feeling closer with every step he took. Feeling irritated Renjun turned around once more, just to be sure there really was no one behind him, when he noticed two unfamiliar figures, caps deep into their face on his track. His heart started pumping. He looked around, there weren't really any people around this area. He started to walk again, getting faster and faster, turning around every so often to see the two figures still behind him. This wasn't paranoia. They were really following him. Shit.

He looked around, trying to find anyone at this point. There, a shop! He threw a last glance over his shoulder at the two men, before speeding up again and entering the small convenience store. A young looking cashier greeted him with a halfhearted smile, however Renjun has never been more glad to see a cashier in his life. Feeling safe in the presence of another person and a place with security cameras he tried to calm his heart down.

He needed a clear head to decide what to do next. He threw a glance out of the glass door of the store, noticing panicked that the two men waited outside. Shit...He was trapped. Should he ask the cashier for help? But she seemed so young and probably couldn't do much...he also didn't want to drag her into this. Should he call the police? But wasn't that a bit of an overreaction? He didn't have any proof that they were following him and he would probably just cause a scene. However he couldn't stay in the store for the whole night. He waited a little longer, hoping they would just leave by themselves.

After twenty minutes the cashier girl gave him weird look as he just wandered around the store unfocused, not buying anything. He gave her an awkward smile...Ah, what should he do? He could just run, maybe? He was fast...he threw the two men another look. This time one of them caught his eyes, giving him a dirty smile, his eyes clearly conveying his evil intentions. Renjun felt his body freeze, anxiety taking over him. No, running was not an option. Absentmindedly he pulled out his phone. He needed someone to talk to. He needed help. Almost like a reflex he pressed Jeno's contact, calling the alpha.

"Hello?", his boyfriend answered after a few rings.

"J-jeno.", Renjun said, his voice shaking. He didn't notice he was this scared till now. Jeno seemed to catch that something was wrong, too.

"Renjun? Why are you calling? Is everything alright?", he asked and Renjun felt his breathing speed up. "Renjun, calm down, please? What's going on?", Jeno asked again, his voice now panicked. Renjun tried to control his breathing, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"J-jeno...I think there is someone following me.", he tried to explain, voice still shaking.

"What? Where are you?", Jeno asked concerned.

"I'm in a convenience store right now. The one near the vet.", he answered. "J-jeno, they're waiting outside. They're not leaving...I'm...scared.", he said, words barely coming out.

"Shit, Renjun. Stay where you are, I'll be there in five minutes. Just...stay there. I'm on my way.", he heard Jeno say through the phone. Renjun nodded, not realizing Jeno couldn't see him. "I'll be there soon, baby. I promise. I'll end the call now, okay?", he heard Jeno ask.

"O-okay. Please...hurry.", Renjun stuttered before he heard the familiar sound of an ended call from his phone.

His thoughts scattered he looked through the door again, the two males now staring at him as if daring him to come out. He quickly turned around, trying to hide behind the shelves, pretending to look for something. The cashier girl didn't pay him any mind anymore, focused on her phone. Renjun tried to calm himself down. Jeno would be here soon. Jeno would come. He peeked at the door again, the two of them discussing something. They looked at the door. _No_ , Renjun thought mortified, they wouldn't come in, would they? They couldn't. No, no, no! His breathing sped up again. He didn't know what he would do if they would actually come inside. He turned away from the door, closing his eyes, praying to every god out there, when he heard the door opening.

No, please!

But then a familiar scent hit him. Jeno! He quickly grabbed whatever was closest, coming out from behind the shelves and walking to the cashier. The girl gave him a suspicious look but let him make his purchase before turning her attention to the phone again. Right after Renjun turned around to where Jeno was waiting for him, his eyes dark. Already feeling much safer being close to Jeno Renjun hugged him, feeling relieved.

"These two outside?", he heard Jeno growl deeply and dangerously and Renjun nodded his head against his chest, his body shivering again. "Come on, let's get you home.", Jeno said, pulling him close as he walked out of the store. The two men glared at the couple and Renjun only grabbed onto Jeno's arm tighter. His boyfriend let out a terrifying growl at the two figures, before pulling Renjun away from them, walking away in record tempo. Renjun was just relieved when he didn't hear steps following him again.

They hastily made their way home, Jeno pulling Renjun up the stairs into his room, closing the door behind him. He turned to face the omega and only now Renjun felt all the fear leave his body. He was safe now. He was with Jeno. Nothing could happen. And when Jeno pulled him into a wordless hug he couldn't stop the tears leaving his eyes. Tears of fear and of relieve.

"I...I'm sorry. I...oh my god, I was so scared...thank you.", Renjun sobbed into the alpha's chest and Jeno tightened his hold.

"Renjun...", Jeno said softly, rubbing his back soothingly. It seemed to calm the smaller one down, his cries becoming less. Jeno separated after a few more minutes, wiping the leftover tears from Renjun's cheeks. "Are you okay?", he asked and Renjun nodded slowly.

"Shit Renjun, you scared me shitless. Calling me like this...I-", now Jeno's voice broke.

"No, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I cried enough for the both of us.", the omega said and pulled him back into an embrace.

"I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt.", Jeno said with a strained voice.

"But I'm not, right? Because you came to me, like you said you would and you protected me.", Renjun said when they pulled out of their hug again. He lowered his eyes. "Thank you.", he said. Jeno gently put his hand on Renjun's chin, pulling his face up so their eyes met. Then he slowly closed the gap between them and pressed their lips against each other. It was a kiss full of emotions. Angst, fear, hurt, care...and love.

"I...I don't want to be alone tonight.", Renjun whispered afterwards. Without any more words Jeno lifted him of the ground, kissing him as they made their way to his bedroom.

He carefully put him down on the bed, crawling over him. Renjun's breath was heavy when Jeno put his hands next to his head, staring at him with a dark expression. Jeno's eyes lost focus as he lowered his body to kiss Renjun again. They both didn't know how long they continued like this, kissing each other, slowly, then roughly, then gently but it sure felt like an eternity and at the same time it was not enough, when Jeno pulled away, lying down next to Renjun, both of them drifting into sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always welcome, so leave me your opinion :3  
> Stay safe!!


	27. Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment!!
> 
> Also, I just recently learned that what I meant with kindergarten in earlier chapters is actually called a daycare, so I'll change it from now on (because I mentioned that Doyoung works in a kindergarten, but I meant a daycare)...so yeah, don't get confused, sorry :)

Donghyuck woke up when he noticed the missing warmth next to him. Slowly he opened his eyes, realizing he was in fact alone in Mark's bed. Slightly upset he sat up, looking for a trace of the alpha. He made his way out of the bed, carefully sneaking into the living room. Mark was sitting on the couch, headphones on while he was working on something on his laptop, probably his music assignment. The omega sighed. Of course. Silently he crept up behind his boyfriend, putting his arms on his shoulders with an impact that made Mark tense in surprise. He turned around and quickly put his headphones down.

"You're up already?", he asked and Donghyuck whined, sliding his arms over Mark's shoulders across his chest. "You let me wake up all alone just to work again?", he said hurt and Mark sighed.

"I just had an idea suddenly...", the alpha tried to explain, but Donghyuck wasn't having it.

"No, today we rest. No work for today.", he decided sternly.

"Ten more minutes then I'm finished for today, I promise.", Mark tried to negotiate. Donghyuck thought for a second.

"Ten more minutes, but only when you come back to bed with me after and we cuddle.", he agreed and Mark smiled at him.

"I'll hurry.", he said, turning his attention back to the laptop. Donghyuck pulled his hands away from Mark's chest, slowly walking back to the bedroom.

As promised Mark followed ten minutes later, Donghyuck already impatiently waiting for him. He patted on the space next to him with a pout and Mark followed his request, slipping under the sheets. They ended up spooning, hands intertwined over Donghyuck's belly.

"You can't just leave me in the morning like that.", Donghyuck whispered and Mark pressed a soft kiss to his head. "I'll feel lonely."

"I'm sorry. Inspiration just hit me and I didn't want to wake you up.", he apologized. Donghyuck hummed. He couldn't stay mad at Mark when the alpha was holding him so dearly. Comfortable silence followed, only interrupted by soft morning conversations. At one point Mark started drawing smooth circles over his belly and - _oh_ \- this felt nice. Donghyuck sighed in satisfaction which made Mark stop in his movements.

"Nooo...don't stop.", he immediately complained and Mark chuckled lightly, but continued caressing him. However, the touch remained shy, careful, as if he was afraid to break him. And it somehow frustrated Donghyuck, because he'd seen the different side of Mark...and he wanted more, wanted to be closer. "You know you can touch me, right?", he asked after a while.

"I...am?", Mark replied in confusion.

"No, I mean like...", Donghyuck said, took Mark's hand and let it slip underneath his hoodie. Mark's fingers were a little cold, but it still felt good. Safe even. The alpha stayed still for a moment, before drawing patterns across his skin again. Never had an alpha's touch felt better to Donghyuck...and there were a few in high school that couldn't let their fingers off of him. He thought about something and carefully took Mark's hand in his again, making him stop. Mark was just about to ask if something was wrong, when Donghyuck slowly but surely lead the alpha's hand up, placing it right on top of his breasts. He felt Mark's breath hitch behind him and his own heart was beating rapidly. Has he gone too far?

But then Mark began to stroke his finger across the soft material of his bra and Donghyuck shivered from the feeling. Without much further thoughts Donghyuck slipped his hand between Mark and him to his back, quickly snapping his bra open, and now Mark's hands slipped underneath the fabric, caressing his breasts ever so softly. Donghyuck whined in pleasure and pressed his body into Mark's, where he suddenly could feel that the alpha also wasn't unaffected by their actions. Almost provocatively he rubbed his butt against Mark and in the next second he found himself underneath the alpha, who looked down at him with a dangerous expression.

Carefully Donghyuck sat up, pulling his loose bra out from underneath the hoodie while still containing eye contact with Mark. He held the piece of clothing up in a provocative way, before throwing it to the ground giving the alpha a teasing smile. Mark growled lowly and pressed him back into the mattress, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Donghyuck moaned when he felt his hands slip under the hoodie again, working their way up to his breasts and he subconsciously pressed down his hips again, agitating Mark even more, who rutted against him in return. The omega let his hands wander to Mark's hair, pulling him down to kiss him more, working his hips in sync with Mark's. He couldn't help the sounds that left him whenever Mark's fingers touched his naked skin, but he felt too good to care.

After a few minutes both of them laid down next to each other, breath heavy and heads light. They needed another few minutes to calm down a bit.

"That was-"

"Amazing!", Donghyuck interrupted his boyfriend. Mark smiled bashfully, clearing his throat.

"Uh, I better take a shower and change my pants.", he said, heaving himself out of the bed. He stopped only for a moment. "Uh, here.", he mumbled, picking Donghyuck's bra up from the floor and handing it to him, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Donghyuck looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, Mark Lee? You're shy now?", he asked while accepting his undergarments back.

"What? No...", the alpha defended himself, but his ears were bright pink, telling the truth. "Uhmm, I'll head to the shower now.", he said, almost fleeing from the room, making Donghyuck giggle. He let himself fall back into the bed, taking a deep breath. Did that really just happen?

Renjun felt something shuffle beside him, disturbing his peaceful slumber. He whined a little and snuggled deeper into whatever was next to him, relaxing when he sensed the familiar scent. Gentle hands were now caressing his shoulder and while it felt extremely nice, it made Renjun stir in his sleep, and he lifted his head and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Jeno gazing down at him sweetly, a small smile on his lips.

"Morning.", the alpha said, voice all rough and raspy in the morning, it sent a shiver down Renjun's spine. Instead of returning the greeting he nuzzled his head back into Jeno's chest, not really wanting to wake up just yet. The alpha chuckled lightly, his fingers now playing with his hair. Renjun could just stay like this forever. "Are you feeling better, baby?", Jeno asked and Renjun hummed softly in affirmation. "That's good.", Jeno said, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun's hair, before shuffling out of their embrace.

Renjun complained with an upset noise, but Jeno just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to the toilet and change clothes. You can get ready whenever you want to, I'll make breakfast.", he explained, climbing out of bed. Sudden realization hit him when he remembered last night and the way they just fell into bed with each other. The fact that a blush spread across his face was just of second matter when he noticed he was still in his street clothes from yesterday. He sat up straight immediately, startling his boyfriend.

"You're okay?", he asked, while rummaging through his closet for fresh clothes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm...", Renjun stuttered. He must look like the worst mess that ever existed. Why did Jeno always look so flawless? It wasn't fair. "I'll just...go take a shower at my dorm. I'm sorry.", he said, jumping out of the bed.

"Wait, you can shower here. I can lend you some of my clothes-", Jeno offered, but Renjun declined.

"No, it's alright. It'll be quicker that way.", he explained and Jeno nodded, although he couldn't hide the disappointment on his face.

"You'll be back for breakfast, though?", he questioned and Renjun agreed, before quickly rushing out of the dorm.

When he got to their room he felt the humiliation once again. It only got worse when he finally got to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. He was a real mess. He just slept in Jeno's bed in his dirty clothes. Ugh. When he got under the shower was when he first realized something. Did he just run away again? Was it considered running away when he was going to come back? Was that why Jeno was disappointed? Now he felt guilty, too. Great. He blow-dried his hair still in thought. Did he make a mistake? Choosing his clothes he contemplated for a while. He still had a lot of Jeno's hoodies. Was it too much to show up in one of them? He remembered Jeno mentioning a few times that he liked when Renjun wore his clothes, and the feeling was mutual. So why not? Breathing in the scent he smiled satisfied. Now all left to do was return to Jeno and apologize again.

When the alpha opened the door his room already smelled of pancakes and Renjun's stomach grumbled. But first he had to say sorry. Jeno only smiled at him when he opened the door, making Renjun feel even more bad for his actions.

"Come in, I have everything ready.", Jeno said, letting him step inside.

"Jeno.", Renjun started, making the alpha turn to him. The omega took a deep breath. It would be so easy to just ignore this uncomfortable topic for him...but he owed Jeno an explanation at least. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for...running away just now. I was just...embarrassed.", he said and Jeno sighed, before hugging him gently.

"I know. It's okay.", he replied.

"Can I...make it up to you?", Renjun asked, looking at the ground.

"You already did. Coming back here, wearing this.", Jeno answered with a teasing smile, tucking at Renjun's - or better Jeno's - hoodie. Renjun looked to the side, flushed. "Now come on, let's eat.", Jeno said leading him to the kitchen table.

It really wasn't fair, Renjun thought, when he sat down opposite of Jeno at the table, who was already giving him his eye-smile again. Jeno was way too good to him. To his luck Jeno snapped him out of his internal conflict.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?", he asked while taking a bite from the pancakes he prepared.

"Uh, not really. Donghyuck stayed over at Mark's yesterday, so I don't think we will do anything today.", he answered, sipping his tea, almost burning his tongue by how hot it was. He ended up choking, tears in his eyes, as Jeno looked at him in full concern.

"Shit, I should've warned you, I just made that.", he said feeling sorry, but Renjun shook his head.

"No, it's okay. My fault.", he said in between coughs, but was still thankful when Jeno handed him a glass of cold water. "Do you have anything in mind for today?", Renjun tried to distract from his embarrassing outburst when he noticed Jeno's still worrying eyes on him.

"Oh, yeah, actually, that's what I wanted to ask you.", Jeno replied. "My sister's room is getting renovated and I thought maybe...you could help with the painting and stuff? Since you...like art I thought, but you really don't have to! I guess there are much more fun ways to spend a Sunday so...it was just a thought...", the alpha rambled on and Renjun giggled. So he wasn't the only one who felt like this.

"I'd love to! I mean, if your sister will let me, of course.", he agreed with a bright smile and Jeno's expression changed to one of pure happiness.

"That's great! Actually, my whole family is asking about when I'd bring you again already.", Jeno confessed and in his embarrassment Renjun grabbed after the tea cup again, Jeno's "Wait!", came just a little too late for Renjun to react, his tongue burning in pain once more as he began choking again. This was definitely not his morning.

  
Jeno must've slightly understated when he told Renjun his family was only _asking_ for him to come again. At least, if the bone-breaking hug Jeno's mother pulled him into only seconds after he passed the door step was anything to go by.

"Our Renjun, how nice to see you again! Jeno is keeping you all for himself, it seems.", she said with a warm smile, letting him out of her embrace.

"Mom, stop it!", Jeno complained immediately but Renjun only giggled, although he was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden affection.

"It's okay, I'm happy to see you again, too.", the omega answered politely making the mother's smile get even bigger.

"Let's get you two inside! We're only waiting for Doyoung now before we start with Minyoung's room. It's so nice of you to help, Renjun!", Misses Lee said as she brought them to the living room.

"Is that Jeno? Tell him to come upstairs so we can carry the cupboards out of the room already!", a voice yelled from upstairs. Only seconds later Minyoung came down the stairs, greeting Renjun with a smile and Jeno with a: "Dad wants you to come upstairs." Jeno just huffed at the warm welcome.

"Did you already get all the other stuff out of the room, Minyoung?", their mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting there, mom.", Minyoung answered a little annoyed.

"Then hurry, otherwise we can't start painting today!", Misses Lee scolded her only daughter.

"I know, mom.", Minyoung replied, grabbing Jeno by his wrist and pulling him back upstairs with her.

"Uh, I'll see if I can help too.", Renjun said awkwardly to Misses Lee before following them with fast steps.

"Ah, Jeno, finally you're here. We need to get the closet out, but we have to take it apart first, otherwise it won't fit through the door.", his father explained as soon as the alpha entered the room.

"I'll get the tools, wait a second.", Jeno said and went out of the room again.

"Ah, Renjun, good to see you again. Today we can need every helping hand.", Mister Lee greeted the omega who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Oh, yeah, I'll try my best.", Renjun replied shyly.

"Uh, if it you want to you can help me carry my stuff out of here. Like, my clothes and books and stuff. Only if you want to!", Minyoung asked and Renjun felt relieved to get something to do.

"Sure, that's what I'm here for. Where should I bring them?", he asked, starting to pull the books from the shelves.

"I'll show you, come with me.", Minyoung replied, also grabbing a hand full of books and walking Renjun to another room, where boxes with some of her stuff were already standing. "Thanks for helping today. You really didn't have to.", Minyoung told him when they put the books down.

"No, it's really alright!", Renjun immediately said.

"Jeno told me you liked painting...do you think you could do something on my wall?", she asked and Renjun nodded excited. His art classes had been all theoretical till now and he couldn't wait to get to draw again.

"Sure, I can try, just tell me what you have in mind.", he answered and Minyoung smiled brightly. The beta girl directly went over to describing what she imagined for her room to look like and Renjun was glad that they were getting along so quickly. When they went back to her room the closet was already partly in pieces, Jeno and his dad working hard. Renjun was grabbing his second arm full of books when Doyoung entered the room, Taeyong right behind him, to his surprise.

"Doyoungie! So glad you made it!", Minyoung said while subtly pushing another stack of books in the hand of her oldest brother. "And you even brought your boyfriend!", she said and Taeyong gave her a short wave. Mister Lee looked up at their entrance.

"Ah, Taeyong, come here, can you hold that for me?", he asked and while Doyoung was already starting to bicker with his little sister, Taeyong used the moment and pressed a short kiss to the omega's cheek, before walking over to help the other alphas. Minyoung started straight up laughing at Doyoung's expression and even Renjun couldn't hide his smile. It was nice that the two of them finally figured themselves out.

It took a few more minutes to take the closet out of the room, the alphas then proceeding to get the other heavier furniture out of the room. When Renjun finished getting all the books to the storage room he was trying to heave the shelves out of the wall. He succeeded but was then overwhelmed with how heavy the shelf was in fact. He already saw it dropping down to the floor when someone came up behind him, grabbed quickly around his waist and held the shelf up for him.

"Careful.", Jeno whispered in his ear and Renjun blushed at their sudden closeness.

"Jeno, stop flirting with your boyfriend! You're here to help!", Minyoung shouted across the room and Renjun immediately found a way out of the sudden back hug. Jeno only smirked and stuck his tongue out to his sister. Together they carried the shelf out of the room.

It took them the rest of the morning to clear the room, before they laid it out with plastic, so it wouldn't get too dirty when they would start with the painting. Minyoung had picked out a light blue, but wanted one of the walls to remain in their white color. She then took Renjun with her and explained again how she wanted him to decorate the white wall with some fancy decorations in blue and everyone got to work again. Renjun began to outline his later design with a pencil, asking Minyoung every once in a while if what he envisioned was okay with her.

He didn't notice Jeno's proud gazes in his direction, focused solely on his art, as he began to mix a darker and lighter blue with the black and white paint that Minyoung had given to him. Only when Jeno went over to him he acknowledged his presence, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

"You look so professional right now.", the alpha told him and Renjun snorted.

"I'm only sketching and mixing paint, it's pretty basic till now.", he explained.

"Hey, can't I be amazed by my boyfriend's talent?", Jeno asked with a pout.

"What talent? You haven't even seen anything yet.", Renjun argued amused.

"You're mean.", Jeno said, getting his brush and leaving a streak of paint across Renjun's face. Renjun's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Oh, you did not!", he exclaimed, but Jeno only smiled at him.

"What you're gonna do about it?", he asked playfully and now Renjun grabbed his own brush, but Jeno was faster, catching his wrist before it could come near his face.

"Hey, that's not fair! You painted my face!", Renjun complained and Jeno laughed at his adorable boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll let you draw something on my face. But it has to be cute!", he said and only let go of Renjun's wrist when the older nodded in agreement. Now Jeno was sitting in front of him completely still, looking at him expectantly. Softly Renjun took Jeno's face in his hands. He had never really inspected his face from that close that intensely. He gulped. This was suddenly making him nervous. Slowly he raised his brush, deciding to just do a simple heart on the alpha's cheek, adding a little bit of shadowing to give it more depth. After a few minutes he let go of Jeno's face, whose eyes where totally fixed on his omega for the passing time. Renjun felt his cheeks get warm again from the attention and it only got worse when Doyoung raised his voice.

"When you finished being lovey-dovey would you start working again? We still have two more walls to go!", Doyoung complained in Jeno's direction.

"As if you are one to talk.", the younger brother argued back, looking at Taeyong and Doyoung's linked hands.

"I'm still working! It's called multitasking!", the omega said, not even trying to let go of Taeyong's hand. Not that the older would've let him anyways. Jeno just sighed.

"Do I at least look cute right now?", Jeno asked Renjun before getting up to his feet again.

"Uh...", Renjun stammered flustered, but Jeno already got his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes.", he said with a smirk, before getting back to his place to paint the wall blue.

It was late afternoon when Renjun finally finished his wall. The other's were already removing the plastic from the floor and trying to get some of the furniture back in the room, without it touching the still drying paint on the walls.

"Wow, this is great. Better than I could've imagined!", Minyoung praised him when she saw the finished result.

"Thanks, I tried my best.", the omega said with a bashful smile. The other Lees also complimented his work and Jeno's proud smile was back on his face again.

They were only interrupted from their work when Misses Lee came to look for them and told them that dinner was ready. Everyone was hungry after a hard day of working, so they all let out a sigh of exhaustion as soon as they sat down at the table.

"Mom, you should see what Renjun did to the wall, it's so pretty!", Minyoung began talking when Misses Lee put the food on the table.

"I'm glad you're happy. I hope you can finally stop whining about your room now.", Misses Lee teased her daughter.

"Totally. Thanks to everyone who helped today, I appreciate it very much.", she said with a grateful smile.

"Ahh, you should, I'm so exhausted.", Doyoung whined and Taeyong rubbed his thigh in comfort.

"Urgh, I'm still getting used to this.", Minyoung replied, looking at the couple, and Doyoung rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyways, it's nice to have both Taeyong and Renjun here today with us. Now, let's eat.", Misses Lee interrupted the banter as she put the last dish on the table and everyone started digging in. Minyoung made gagging noises when Jeno filled Renjun's plate for him, telling him to eat up, but was scolded right after by her mother. Renjun only smiled bashfully and thanked Jeno quietly.

"So, what have you been up to?", Misses Lee started the conversation after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Not much, mostly university.", Jeno answered in between bites.

"How's basketball going?", his dad asked.

"Fine, but it's still a while till the next game.", the alpha replied and his father nodded.

"What about you Doyoung? Everything good at work?", Mister Lee asked his other son.

"Yeah, mostly. They want us to expand to babies soon, so it's a little bit chaotic.", Doyoung answered.

"Babies? Isn't that a little early for daycare?", his mother asked but Doyoung only shrugged.

"It's a government policy we have to follow.", he explained and his mother nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least you're prepared for the future. When you get your own kids.", she said and Doyoung choked on his food.

"Mom!", he said exasperated.

"What? You're getting into marriage age! We've been saving for that for a while now. I hope you did, too!", Misses Lee replied calmly.

"Mom!", Doyoung just repeated.

"Don't worry, I have that covered.", Taeyong said with a smirk to Misses Lee's direction and the mother smiled right back, while Doyoung only hit his boyfriend lightly, feeling betrayed.

"See Jeno, that's how you do it.", Mister Lee said to his youngest son playfully. Renjun felt his face heating up.

"Dad, we're still way too young to get married.", Jeno argued.

"But when you want to you should be prepared.", Mister Lee told him. Renjun has never been so glad for Minyoung's existence as right now, when she spoke up and ended the marriage topic.

"All these happy couples and I'm still single. What a sad life.", she said with a sigh.

"Yah, young lady, you should focus on your school work first, your last grade on that math test was a disaster!", Misses Lee scolded her and the girl pouted at her.

"The test wasn't fair, the teacher surprised us and I wasn't prepared.", she whined and the rest of the dinner conversation was shifted to different topics, which Renjun was glad for. Even though he really liked Jeno's family and everybody was really open and warm to him, he still felt uncomfortable discussing his relationship with Jeno in front of them. He wished he could be like Taeyong, who didn't have any problem holding hands with Doyoung and kissing him when the Lee family was around. He could only wish to become that confident. But from what he heard Taeyong's been a guest to the family for far longer than him. Maybe it would get better with time.

"Hey, thanks for coming today. I hope you're not too worn out.", Jeno said to him when they were on their way back to the dorms.

"No, it's totally fine. I'm just still a little shy.", the omega admitted and Jeno gave him a soft smile, putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

"That's okay. My mom can be a bit enthusiastic, don't take her too seriously. She just really likes you.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded, already feeling a lot more comfortable with Jeno holding him. "Plus, I can't imagine how nervous I'll be when I get to meet your parents.", the alpha added with a smile. Right, that's something Renjun avoided till now.

"About that...I've been thinking.", he began and Jeno listened up. "Uhm...you know I've been thinking of visiting them the weekend after my birthday. And...I kind of promised them to bring you next time I come...so...", he mumbled at the end, but Jeno still understood. "It would be like end of March, so right before exam season would start,", Renjun added. "But you don't have to, really. I can tell them you were busy or something, they would understand."

"No, no, no! I'd love to come! Seriously! Oh my god, I'm already nervous.", Jeno said with a big smile and Renjun was a little bit surprised at the sudden outburst of excitement.

"Really?", he asked in disbelief.

"One hundred percent. I can't wait!", Jeno replied with certainty and Renjun felt relieved that Jeno took the whole ordeal so lightly.

"Great, I'll tell them you'll come with me then.", he said and Jeno nodded encouragingly. The alpha intertwined their hands and swung them back and forth while they walked.

"You're that happy about it?", Renjun asked in amusement.

"I'm excited. I want to meet the people who raised you to become such a lovely person.", the taller replied and Renjun had to hit him on the chest.

"Stop being so cheesy!", he complained with red cheeks.

"Why, can't handle it?", Jeno asked playfully.

"No, it's embarrassing. For you.", Renjun bickered and Jeno laughed at him.

"But it's cute when you get all flustered like that.", he whispered in his ear and Renjun turned to look at him consternation.

"I - you - that!-", Renjun's stuttering was interrupted by Jeno's lips, that softly touched his. However, Renjun didn't even have time to close his eyes before Jeno pulled back again.

"I've been wanting to do that all day.", the alpha said in a breathy voice and Renjun's cheeks became impossibly darker. They already arrived at the dorms, so Renjun thought for a little while, before pulling Jeno into the safeness and privacy of the building floor, before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pressing their lips together for a second time. Jeno didn't hesitate for a moment, one hand going to Renjun's waist while his other was stretched out, reaching for the wall he was pushing Renjun against, lips moving roughly against the smaller's. Their breath was heavy when they separated for air. Renjun let his head fall down, not wanting to give Jeno the satisfaction of seeing his red face again, but the alpha put a hand underneath his chin, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"You're so beautiful.", he said and Renjun felt his heart beating through his chest, as Jeno softly began to bury his face into his neck, scenting him. "I can't believe I get to be with you. Meet your family and hopefully, one day, become your family.", Jeno continued.

"Jeno...", Renjun whispered, not really knowing how to express the growing feelings inside of him for Jeno. So he put his hands on Jeno's cheeks and stood on his tiptoes to press another soft kiss to the alpha's lips, hoping it would translate all the feelings inside his heart.

The sudden sound of nearing steps made them jump apart, and only shortly after a young woman came down the stairs, walking into the laundry room. The atmosphere was broken now and Jeno cleared his throat, before giving Renjun a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", he asked and Renjun nodded.

"Yeah...uh...have a good night.", the smaller one replied and Jeno pressed a soft kiss onto his head.

"You too."

And this night Renjun's dreams were full of cheesy roses and longing kisses but he couldn't help but smile contently at the thought of a future together with Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you can leave me a comment and tell me if you liked it :3  
> Stay safe, everyone!!


	28. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you enjoy!! Leave me a comment, it would make me really happy :3

Donghyuck was content. His thoughts were still mushy at the thought of what had happened in Mark’s bedroom earlier. He could only feel more content after a proper shower, but Mark was currently occupying the bathroom, freshening up first. So, he started making breakfast, chopping up the fruits he surprisingly found in Mark's place.

Right when he put the fruits into two separate bowls, Mark came out of the shower in clean clothing, his melon scented shampoo adding to the fruity aroma of the kitchen.

"Hey, I made breakfast. Take a seat.", Donghyuck smiled at his boyfriend, placing the two bowls on the kitchen table.

"Thanks.", Mark replied, however avoiding eye-contact. Donghyuck frowned. Was something wrong?

"Do you not like fruits?", he asked, but Mark shook his head.

"No, I love them!", Mark answered enthusiastic, shoving a piece of apple into his mouth.

"Then what's wrong? Something's up with you...", Donghyuck questioned further, sensing that something was off. Still, Mark remained silent, avoiding his eyes while silently stuffing himself with food. "Is it about what we did earlier?". Donghyuck continued, although he really hoped that it wasn't the case. However, when Mark looked up at him with guilty eyes he knew that that was _exactly_ the case. A sudden anxiety filled him and Mark seemed to pick it up in his scent.

"Donghyuck...", he said softly, but the omega interrupted him.

"Did you not like it? Did I - was I-?", Donghyuck couldn't finish his sentence, the thought alone of not being enough for Mark hurting too much. Mark's eyes went wide.

"No! No, no, no, no, never! Don't ever, no! You were perfect. And I...liked it very much.", the alpha said with a stern voice, reaching out to take Donghyuck's hand in his. The younger looked up with a confused gaze. Mark sighed. "Look, I...", he started, seeking eye contact with his boyfriend. "I'm afraid I kind of enjoyed it too much. I'm...you know, every time you or even your brother tell me that you had some unpleasant encounters with alphas in the past I'm wondering...how far it went. And if, if I ever get to be intimate with you, it maybe makes you remember these experiences...And I don't want to trigger any possible traumas...so I thought I need to hold back when it comes to my desires and try to be gentle....but somehow I just _can't_. You drive me crazy every time you just kiss me. And that makes me think that maybe I'm not better than those alphas."

Silence.

"Shit Mark. That's just...you're not like them. Not at all. You're sweet and gentle and kind. And if I wouldn't like what you were doing, don't you think I would stop you? I want you just as much...maybe not right now and maybe not all the way right away. But I _do_ want you. And that alone makes you different from every alpha in the past.", Donghyuck explained, giving Mark a soft smile. Then he took a deep breath. "For how far some of them went-"

"You don't have to tell me if you’re not ready.", Mark interrupted, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"It's fine, it's not super bad. I mean, they're not nice memories, but I got over it." , the omega said. "In high school there were quite a few people interested in me...or rather my body. Everyone is still figuring things out and you know, wants to get experience, and high school is pretty superficial in that aspect. But...when they asked me out in a polite way I was open to get to know them, sometimes. Unfortunately they had different intentions than I hoped they would have, maybe I just was too innocent back then. Some of them tried to kiss me, they'd corner me, but they all stopped when I told them off. Sometimes...I'd let them kiss me, because I was attracted to them and they've been nice to me till then. But not often, there were only really two alphas I thought I liked and who I hoped really liked me back. My first crush and another older boy after him, but I always stopped them before it went too far for my comfort. It never went much further than what we did today. And when they stopped talking to me afterwards, after I told them I wasn't ready to go further yet, it made me see their true colors. So, nothing really bad. Of course I was sad, but like I said, I got over it. I’ve gotten no traumas from it."

Donghyuck took a short break before continuing. "There was just that one incident, probably the one Johnny referred to, when an alpha offered to walk me home and as young and naive as I was I agreed. When we arrived at my home he pressed me against a wall and began to touch me. I kicked him in the balls and screamed, Johnny saw us and punched him in the face. Afterwards alphas were a little more wary when approaching me, Renjun also became my personal guard." Donghyuck paused again, letting Mark take it all in. "Trust me, you're nothing like any of them. And trust me, I'm strong. I'm not weak like they think I am, I'm not a toy. I'll only ever be intimate with anyone if I feel trust and sincerity. Someone who I know likes me for me and not for my body." The two of them exchanged eye contact for a few seconds.

"You're right. You are strong. They didn't deserve you. Assholes.", Mark mumbled and Donghyuck chuckled lightly, breaking the serious atmosphere.

"Yeah. And you should've noticed by now that I'm not scared of touching, okay? You don't have to hold yourself back. And if you'd ever do something I'm not comfortable with I'll make sure to let you know. And if I do something you're not comfortable with, you tell me.", the omega said with a warm smile, before standing up, pecking Mark on his cheek and putting his now empty bowl of fruits into the sink. "So, are we good now? Because I kind of really need to take a shower.", he asked and Mark laughed softly, nodding and feeling much more comfortable than before.

When he came back from the shower, dressed in Mark's clothes the alpha let him pick from his closet, his boyfriend was sitting on the couch with his guitar in hand, strumming, seemingly deeply lost in his thoughts. Donghyuck watched him a little from behind, not wanting to disturb him, but after a while Mark seemed to sense the gaze on him and turned around.

"I hope you're not working on your assignment.", Donghyuck threatened him playfully, taking a seat next to him.

"I swear I'm not. I'm just playing nonsense.", Mark defended himself right away with wild gestures, making Donghyuck laugh.

"It's fine, I believe you.", he said and Mark sighed relieved. "Play something for me.", he requested, looking and Mark with a dreamy expression.

"What would you like to hear?", the alpha asked, but Donghyuck just shrugged.

"Anything.", he answered and Mark nodded, carefully beginning to strum the chords. Donghyuck soon picked up the rhythm and chords of Shawn Mendes’ 'If I Can't Have You', firstly humming along the melody of the song, but then he began full on singing once they reached the chorus. They made eye contact with each other, both smiling brightly. They continued like this for a few more songs, Mark switching between melodies smoothly and Donghyuck picking them up fast, singing along.

"Do your fingers not hurt?", Donghyuck asked after a while, Mark had now turned back to playing soft nothings.

"Not really. I played for so long my skin roughened and is used to it by now.", the alpha explained, stopping his playing to show Donghyuck his hand. The omega softly took his hand into his own, caressing gently above his fingers. They were in fact rough, rougher than Donghyuck's at least. The alpha seemed to notice this too.

"Your fingers are so soft.", he pointed out and Donghyuck looked up from where he was still inspecting the older's fingers.

"I guess so. Singing doesn't really need hands.", he joked and Mark rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Donghyuck ignored it and looked at the guitar instead, curiously. Mark seemed to catch up on his thoughts, as he raised his voice:

"Should I teach you something?" Donghyuck beamed at him.

"Yeah, totally. I always wanted to learn how to play an instrument.", he agreed with a bright smile, while Mark shifted the guitar from his to Donghyuck's lap.

"Okay, so I'll teach you the basic chords first.", the alpha began, throwing his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder to reach his fingers on the guitar's neck. He arranged the fingers for Donghyuck and pressed down on the strings with him.

"This is E minor. It's probably the easiest chord.", he told him and Donghyuck nodded, before strumming the guitar once. The sound wasn't as clean as Mark's playing, but the alpha let it slide for the time being.

"And now we add the middle fingers here and we have A major.", he continued and Donghyuck strummed again. "You need to press a little harder for the sound to be clearer.", Mark commented and put a little more pressure onto the fingers of his boyfriend. Donghyuck hissed for a short second and Mark removed his hand. "Hurt?", he asked concerned.

"No, it's okay. It's not that bad.", Donghyuck denied and Mark raised his eyebrows at him, but Donghyuck remained stubborn. "So, we have E minor and A major. What's next?", he asked, repeating the chords on his own to remember them.

"Okay, next is C major.", Mark gave in, reaching for Donghyuck's fingers again. "It's a little harder, but still doable.", he said as he positioned them. Donghyuck strummed once again, but it sounded disharmonious. He looked at Mark with a question mark on his face. The alpha chuckled.

"You need to press harder. And make sure to not accidentally touch any of the other strings.", he explained, putting his own fingers on Donghyuck’s and pressing down. "Try now.", he said and this time the sound was clearer. The omega smiled at him proudly.

"Another one.", he said and Mark laughed lightly.

"Okay, uhm...G major then. You have to spread your fingers a little for this one.", the taller said and placed Donghyuck's finger accordingly. The sound was even worse than before when Donghyuck attempted to play the chord on his own. He turned and pouted at Mark. "You're touching the other strings, you need to spread your fingers more. And press a little harder.", he corrected his boyfriend. Donghyuck tried again, but the result was not much different.

"This one is too hard.", he whined frustrated.

"It's not, you just gotta spread your fingers more, look.", Mark said and pressed the chord himself, while Donghyuck only strummed again, the sound now clear as day. "See.", Mark told his boyfriend.

"It's not fair, your hand is much bigger than mine!", Donghyuck said, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms. Mark just had to giggle at his adorable boyfriend.

"It's okay, it takes a lot of practice for the sound to become very clear and full.", he said, ruffling through his hair. Donghyuck turned his head away in order to hide his flustered expression. The two of them decided to have a nice stay-in day afterwards, ordering take-out, practicing some more guitar, talking and cuddling and kissing, while movies played in the background. When Mark walked Donghyuck home in the evening he could positively say that he hadn't been as relaxed as he had been that day for a long time.

Life went on without anything special happening and the days passed, February turning into March and the days finally became a little longer and less dark, while the first flowers made their way to catch the first sunbeams of the year. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, the warmer temperatures and spring feelings lifting the spirits of everyone. Well, almost everyone.

  
  


"You asshole!" Renjun's heart made a big jump when he heard a loud familiar voice resound through the floors of their university. He and Donghyuck just finished their educational theory class and were on the way to the cafeteria. They both looked at each other in slight shock, before speeding up their steps and following the shouting.

"How long did you plan to string me along?! You - you told me to wait! You told me you had feelings! Yet you - you still went and did that behind my back! I can't believe you! I can't believe I fell for someone like you!" Jaemin was fuming. The two omegas had never seen their friend that angry.

"I don't - Jaemin, I-", Lucas was trying to calm down the beta, but Jaemin clearly wasn't having it.

"You can keep your excuses! I've fallen for them long enough! I'm done! Just leave me alone!", he screamed, pulling his arms out of Lucas' desperate grip. When he turned around and saw Renjun and Donghyuck starring at the scene, he looked at them with vulnerability in his eyes. As soon as he reached them he grabbed their hands.

"Please, don't let me turn around to him. I can't take another apology.", he whispered, tears now evident on his cheeks. Donghyuck didn't hesitate for a second before pulling the beta with him, away from Lucas. Only Renjun turned around, seeing a broken alpha staring after them with nothing put pain written on his face.

  
  


They found a quiet corner in a cafe nearby, but still far away enough from campus so that a certain someone couldn't find them. Jaemin's tears had tried by now but he was still staring blankly at the table, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Both Renjun and Donghyuck threw him worried looks, but they wanted to give the beta time to collect himself before asking him to speak.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess.", was the first thing he said after a while, a sad smile adoring his lips.

"Don't apologize. We're all young and stupid. And that is totally okay.", Renjun said and Jaemin looked at him with a thankful smile.

"So, what happened? Do you want to talk? But know it's okay not to, we won't force you to do anything.", Donghyuck asked kindly and Jaemin let out a deep sigh.

"No, I think I should talk to somebody. And you two are kind of like my closest friends since university started.", he said, before raising his cup and taking a sip, letting the warm liquid calm him down. "I've told you about Lucas and I a little bit already back when it all started. How I wanted a relationship and he wasn't ready for one yet. But we talked it out. He told me his feelings for me weren't strong enough for a relationship yet, but that he thought they could grow stronger. That he's just scared of commitment, but would try for me. And I told him that I understood, we all have our own issues. I said we could just wait and see, spend more time with each other, let the relationship develop naturally and under no pressure." The two omegas nodded, Renjun carefully holding the beta's hand, encouraging him to keep talking.

"Do you remember that tree planting trip we all went on? I thought...you know, afterwards, I thought things were going great. We spend time together everyday. We were...intimate with each other, not only physical, but also on an emotional level. I really thought he would finally commit to me." Jaemin snorted at his own words. "I was so silly. But I really like him, still. I liked spending time with him. He has that funny and carefree spirit that drew me in from the beginning." Jaemin stopped for a few seconds to sip on his water.

"It's not silly to believe Lucas liked you just as much. From what you're saying you two really had a connection.", Donghyuck said when the beta took a break from his story.

"Yeah, that's what I wished for. But yesterday...I thought I would surprise him, pick him up from his class and have lunch together. I heard him talk with some seniors." Jaemin felt the tears gather in his eyes again and gratefully took the tissue Renjun handed him. "They were laughing about something. Then one of them asked Lucas about me, if we were an item or something. But then another one began talking, saying Lucas would never commit to anyone, that he was a playboy and will always be. That's when they saw me. I was just...starring...waiting for Lucas's response. But it never came. He just laughed, turned around and walked away with them." Jaemin hastily wiped the tears away from his eyes and Renjun tightened the hold on his hand.

"It hurt so much. All the things he said to me. That his feelings were growing every day. All lies. I wonder how many he fooled with the exact same words. I didn't open the door when he came to see me that evening. I knew if I looked into his eyes one more time I would forgive him again. I would believe him like I always did, would accept his apology and excuses. Because I just like him so much, because I _want_ to believe him so much. And just now...well, I guess you heard most of it. I don't think I can handle being with him anymore." Jaemin swallowed. "Like I said, everyone has their own issues. It's just too bad that ours seem to clash. He is afraid of commitment and I'm afraid of ending up alone." He looked at the two omegas and Donghyuck pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You won't end up alone. You're too good for that. You deserve someone who cherishes you and loves you till the day you die.", he said, leaving no room for debate with his statement.

"I - I...it just hurts so much because I thought he was the _one_ for me.", Jaemin stuttered into the hug.

"Ohh, Jaemin.", Donghyuck said, rubbing his back. "Just...what can we do for you to make you feel better?", he asked. Jaemin sighed as he ended their hug.

"Probably nothing much. Just...keep him away from me. I don't think I can get over him if I let him talk to me again.", the younger said.

"You bet we will! I'm experienced in that field, I was Donghyuck's personal guard in high school!", Renjun immediately agreed, finally bringing a smile to Jaemin's face.

"Thanks. You're the best.", he said and Renjun nodded determined.

"Now, let's order some ice cream.", the omega said and called the waitress over.

When they returned to the university they were greeted with the sight of a furious Jeno, waiting in front of the art department.

"Oh no!", Renjun suddenly whispered, face becoming pale when Jeno turned to see him, expression everything else than happy. Jaemin giggled.

"Well, good luck. Let's get to literature class.", the beta said, pulling Donghyuck with him as Jeno approached the omega.

"Jeno, I'm so sor-", Renjun started as soon as Jeno was in hearing distance, but he was interrupted by a forceful hug.

"I was so worried.", the alpha said, breathing in Renjun's scent. Then he pulled away, expression turning stern. "Where were you?! I called you at least twenty times! I was worried sick about you!", he said and Renjun looked away in guilt. He promised Jeno to have lunch with him today.

"I'm so sorry, Jeno. Jaemin had a breakdown and we had to get him out of university. I completely forgot to tell you I won't be making it for lunch...I'm sorry.", he said, eyes still on the ground.

"And why couldn't you pick up your phone?", the alpha asked.

"I put it on silent. I didn't know you called me. I'm sorry for worrying you. Can you please forgive me?", Renjun explained, shyly meeting the alpha's gaze. Jeno sighed.

"You're gonna kill me one day, Huang Renjun.", he said, before pulling him into another hug.

"I'm sorry.", the smaller apologized once more.

"It's okay. Is Jaemin at least feeling better?", Jeno asked, making Renjun frown.

"No, probably not a lot. But he's strong and we will do our best to help him get through it. He deserves to be happy.", he answered and Jeno hugged him even tighter.

"That's why I can't be mad at you. You're too good for this world.", the alpha mumbled into his hair and Renjun blushed, burying his face in Jeno's jacket. The alpha let go of him with a soft smile. "You need to get to class now, or you will be late.", he told him and Renjun nodded.

"I will make up for missing lunch. How about I make dinner for you?", the omega suggested. "That sounds lovely.", Jeno agreed, smile only getting wider when Renjun pressed a short kiss onto his cheek, before hurrying to get to his class.

  
  


A few hours later Renjun knocked at Jeno's door, hands full of groceries he just bought. The door opened and Jeno greeted him with his trademark eye-smile.

"Hey, come in.", he said, pressing a short kiss to the omega's hair. Renjun stepped inside, putting the food on the kitchen table. "Oh, you already went grocery shopping?", the alpha asked and Renjun nodded.

"Yeah, we took Jaemin with us. He needs distraction right now.", Renjun answered, letting Jeno help him out of his jacket.

"I still could've come along.", Jeno sulked, making Renjun giggle.

"But I want to treat you and not inconvenience you anymore. This is my apology, remember?", he said, heading back to the kitchen area.

"But I like helping you.", Jeno insisted, following him closely. Renjun smiled at him.

"I know. But not when I'm apologizing.", he said and Jeno finally gave in.

"Okay. But next time ask me again.", he said and Renjun nodded.

"I will. And now lean back and let me cook you a nice dinner."

"You're not letting me help you with that either?"

"No, and now sit down and let me work." A small smirk grazed over Jeno's face, before he sat down on the kitchen table. Renjun nodded in satisfaction and he began to sort out the ingredients. He didn't notice when Jeno left for a short time, so he was a little startled when the alpha suddenly stood right behind him. Jeno laughed lightly at his reaction.

"Sorry, did I scare you?", he asked smugly and Renjun looked at him in anger. "I just got you something. I saw it when I walked home the other day and bought it for you.", the taller continued, pulling something out from his back. Renjun looked at him suspiciously, before eyeing the present. It was a kitchen apron in a light pink color, the word ' _Mine_ ' written over it. Renjun gave the alpha an amused look, taking the apron in his own hands.

"You're quite possessive.", he joked, but still threw the apron over his head.

"Wait, let me help you.", Jeno offered when Renjun struggled to bind the apron around his waist on his back. Even though Renjun knew how cheesy the whole situation was he couldn't hide the blush creeping up on his face when he felt Jeno's finger brush against his back. "Perfect.", the alpha said after a few seconds, leaving Renjun flustered against the kitchen counter.

"F-fine. Now, sit down again. I'm still working.", the omega stuttered, grabbing for the ingredients in a frantic manner that made Jeno chuckle. However, the alpha followed the order and took a seat at the kitchen table, watching Renjun prepare the food. The omega could feel the stare in his back and it made him more nervous than he would like to admit.

"What is so interesting?", he finally asked, turning around with the hope to make Jeno embarrassed, resulting in him stopping the starring.

"I'm just admiring the view.", Jeno replied cockily, throwing Renjun off guard, mouth open but not forming any words. "Your waist is so tiny.", Jeno added and Renjun swore that - if it would’ve been physically possible - his head would have exploded right then from how hot it got. He turned around in lightning speed, focusing on the meal and trying to forget the alpha's presence behind him.

Surprisingly he managed to cook a decent dinner, at least if Jeno's compliments about the food were being honest. Renjun told Jeno a little more about the Jaemin situation, without invading Jaemin's privacy too much, and Jeno listened attentively.

"Seems like it was at least worth it to have been stood up by my own boyfriend.", Jeno teased after a while and Renjun whined.

"I told you I'm sorry. Next time I'll remember to text you.", he said and Jeno grinned at him. They finished the food and cleaned up afterwards, this time Jeno didn't let Renjun protest when he offered his help with the dishes. "Are you still mad at me?", Renjun asked when they finished all the work and silence settled between them.

"No, I don't think I was to begin with. I was just really worried something happened to you.", the alpha admitted. Renjun looked away, avoiding his eyes and biting his lip.

"That's too bad because I thought we could...try something.", he said shyly, kneading his fingers. Jeno looked at him with curiosity.

"What...what did you have in mind?", he asked, trying to make eye contact with Renjun. The omega shied away from his gaze.

"Uhm...maybe...I could give you a massage? If...if you want to. I'm not a professional but I'm good with my hands.", he suggested in a tiny voice.

"Yes. Yes, I'd really like that.", Jeno responded without thinking twice and Renjun looked up at him with a small smile. "So...uh...should we go to the bedroom?", the alpha asked after he cleared his throat. Renjun felt his cheeks get hot again but he couldn't back out now, nor did he want to.

"Uh, yeah, I think that would be better than the couch.", he answered and let Jeno go to the bedroom first. The alpha looked at him for a few seconds, standing in front of the bed.

"So like...how do you want to do this? Do I remove my shirt?", he asked awkwardly and Renjun looked away again.

"Whatever you're comfortable with.", he mumbled.

"No, I'm asking you. Are you comfortable if I take my shirt off?", Jeno returned the question and Renjun looked up at him.

"Y-yeah. It's fine.", he finally answered and Jeno gave him an encouraging smile.

"Alright.", he said and got rid of his clothes before Renjun could even think of the option to turn around and give him privacy.

Jeno's body was nice. But what would you expect, he was a sportsman after all. Renjun tore his eyes away quickly, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He motioned for Jeno to lay on the bed and Jeno followed his instruction.

"Uh, can you put your hands next to your head, maybe?", Renjun asked as he went to stand next to him and Jeno complied obediently. "O-okay. I'm gonna start now.", Renjun said and Jeno hummed in agreement into the pillows. Renjun's hands were soft and delicate, at first almost shy of touching him. He began with his shoulders, putting just the right amount of pressure on Jeno's skin to make the alpha sigh out loud as he felt his muscles relax. However, from his position of standing next to the bed he could hardly reach the left side of Jeno's body. So Renjun collected his last bit of courage.

"Uh, Jeno?", he asked uncertainly.

"Mhh.", the alpha murmured.

"Uh...can I maybe sit on your back? So I can reach everything better?", Renjun said and he felt Jeno's steady breathing stop for a second under his fingers.

"Y-yeah.", the alpha agreed and Renjun took a deep breath, before he climbed onto the bed, put one of his legs over Jeno and took seat onto his lower back.

"Err, tell me if I get too heavy.", he said and continued with Jeno's left shoulder. _Never_ , Jeno thought. He would never tell Renjun to get off of him.

"Does it feel good?", Renjun asked after a few minutes in a quiet voice, not wanting to destroy the calming atmosphere.

"Yeah. Very.", Jeno replied, raising his head a little from the pillows.

"Good. I hope this makes up for my mistake now.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded in agreement.

The omega stopped his movements after a few more minutes and Jeno whined a little when he felt the loss of touch on his skin. Renjun giggled.

"I'm sorry but my arms are getting tired.", he said and Jeno stirred underneath him, turning around so he was now lying on his back, Renjun settled in his lap.

"You really have golden hands.", the alpha complimented and sat up straight, face now close to Renjun's. The omega dropped his eyes - wrong decision, now he was looking right at Jeno's naked chest. The alpha grinned smugly, but didn't say anything, not wanting to scare Renjun away. The smaller carefully raised his hand, fingers only centimeters away from Jeno's chest. He felt own his heartbeat fasten and Renjun thought that he himself was being ridiculous - he just massaged Jeno's body! Why was he shy to touch his chest now?

So he took a deep breath and let his fingers graze the skin of his boyfriend softly, letting them wander from his chest to his shoulders, muscles evident everywhere. Jeno was beautiful. Renjun didn't notice that Jeno has also moved his hands and flinched surprised when he felt his fingers on his waist all of a sudden. The alpha didn't retreat his hands fully, looking at Renjun's face for a reaction. The omega looked up to meet the alphas eyes, full of worry and affection. He gave him a small nod and with that Jeno carefully slipped his fingers underneath his pullover, caressing his waist softly. Renjun let out a soft gasp at the first contact of Jeno's hands with his naked skin, but any further sounds he could make were stuck in his throat when Jeno leaned in and captured his lips, kissing him passionately. Renjun tried his best to keep up, feeling the alpha tighten his grip around his waist, pulling him flush against his naked body. He let his own hands roam freely over Jeno's broad shoulders, his back, his hair. And when Jeno's fingers started to softly caress his back underneath his clothes he felt like he was floating, all the gentle touches making him dizzy. To bad that there's always gravity pulling you back down when you feel like you're flying the highest.

"J-jeno.", Renjun whispered against his lips, slowly pulling away. "I'm slick." The alpha leaned back, his hands leaving Renjun's body.

"What do you want to do about it?", he asked, voice rough and deep and low, it made Renjun shiver, but at the same time making him want to run. Renjun's brain logged out, only incoherent sounds leaving his mouth. This was too much. Jeno seemed to notice his internal breakdown and began to softly pet his hands. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything about it. Should I get you some clean pants?", he said in a calming tone and Renjun nodded. Yeah, he needed to get his head clear again. The alpha carefully manhandled him out of his lap and stood up to get to his closet.

"Thanks.", Renjun whispered shyly when Jeno handed him the clothes.

"You're welcome.", he replied with a warm smile, before leaving the room to give him privacy to change. Just how long would Jeno be patient with him?

When Renjun returned to the living room he found Jeno on the couch, already searching through his Netflix account.

"Jeno?", the omega said quietly, making the other look up.

"Oh, I thought we could watch a movie together before you head upstairs. You're in?", the taller asked, patting the place next to him on the couch. How was Jeno so perfect?

"Jeno...thank you.", Renjun simply said, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Jeno turned to him surprised.

"What was that for?", he asked. "Not that I'm complaining." Renjun giggled.

"Just...for everything. Thank you.", he repeated himself, hoping Jeno would understand. The alpha smiled, before he pulled him close so his head rested on his shoulder. Safe, Renjun thought. With Jeno he felt safe, always. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for himself to fully understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> Leave me a comment and stay safe!!


	29. The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, new chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave me a comment! I was really exited when I saw a lot of new people in the comment section last time, so don't be shy, I appreciate everyone's opinion :3

It was Saturday. Donghyuck just returned from his visit at Jaemin's dorm, where he left after hours of playing video games. It's been almost two weeks since the beta's breakdown and Jaemin was already starting to feel at least a bit better, although he still wanted to avoid every topic that concerned the alpha. Renjun kept his promise and shielded him from Lucas the best he could, which was a lot easier for him since they shared art class together and he knew the alpha’s schedule. So, although he tried multiple times, Lucas didn't get a chance to talk to Jaemin since _that_ day.

It was already late afternoon. His boyfriend was probably still in the studio. Donghyuck sighed. He knew Mark probably hadn't even eaten yet. Ever since their argument the alpha really tried to take better care of himself, or better, he let Donghyuck take care for him. Not that Donghyuck was complaining. But at days like these he really wished Mark wouldn't just forget that as a human being he needed food to survive. So, with his mind already made up he changed his path to a convenience store, before heading into the direction of Mark and Taeyong's studio.

When he reached the building, two bags full of food in his hand, he was surprised to find only Mark in the recording room, sitting behind the computer, headphones on his head and deeply lost in his music. Usually, when he dropped by to feed Mark or force him to take a break, Taeyong was right beside him, throwing them teasing grins. Taking advantage of the fact that Mark didn't notice him yet he prowled into the room, putting the bags on the small table in the back. Then he took a few steps in Mark's direction, before grabbing his shoulder with an impact that made the alpha flinch, eyes wide in shock. He turned around and removed the headphones from his ears, to see Donghyuck standing in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

"Surprise!", the omega laughed.

"My god, you scared me to death!", the alpha complained.

"I know, you should've seen the look on your face!", Donghyuck continued snickering.

"Hyuckie, not funny.", Mark said with an insulted voice and Donghyuck at least tried to stop his laughter.

"Sorry. I brought food...but you only get it if you're not mad at me.", he said and Mark let out a sigh.

"You're unbelievable." Then the alpha eyed the food and felt his stomach growl. "But apology accepted.", he added, already standing up to sit down at the table.

"Where's Taeyong?", Donghyuck asked, curiosity about the other alpha’s whereabouts finally winning over.

"Oh, he went home early. Said I should too, but I got stuck on that one part and I didn't want to leave before I figured it out.", Mark explained, getting the food out of the bags.

"Can I listen to it? Maybe I have an idea.", Donghyuck suggested and Mark agreed, letting Donghyuck head over to the computer and put on the headphones, while he dug in the food with hungry eyes. Donghyuck shook his head. He must've been right in the assumption that the older hadn't eaten yet. He would scold him later, now he wanted to see what Mark's problem was. He listened to the part carefully a few times and then looked at Mark questioningly.

"What are you not happy about? I think it already sounds great.", he said, taking off the headphones.

"Really? I think there's something missing. This should be the part before the last refrain and I don't know...I think we need to change something up for the last refrain, to make it sound even bigger. I tried adding drums and more harmonies but then it sounded too forced.", Mark explained and Donghyuck nodded, listening to the part once more. Now that he had the context he understood Mark's concern.

"How about a key change?", he suggested after a while and Mark looked up in thought.

"That's actually...not a bad idea.", the alpha said and Donghyuck smiled, happy that he could help.

"No, no, no, not now. You sit and eat.", he told Mark when the alpha was up and about to work on the song immediately, food not even half finished. Mark sulked a little but then did as told, falling back into his seat. Donghyuck got up to and joined Mark at the table.

"So...are you coming over to my place after I finish here?", the alpha asked. Donghyuck shrugged.

" _Maybe_. Do you have anything in mind for us to do?", he asked back.

" _Maybe_. You could stay over again." Donghyuck tried hard to suppress his blushing, not wanting Mark to win in their teasing battle.

" _Maybe_. But why would I do that?", he said, looking Mark into his dark eyes.

" _Maybe_...I like sleeping with you." Donghyuck could feel the heat in his cheeks and looked away, letting Mark have this one. The alpha smiled smugly, finishing the last bite of his food.

"How long is it gonna take until you're done?", Donghyuck asked. "I'm not waiting for hours, you can go home alone then.", he added, hoping to regain a little bit of his pride from loosing to Mark.

"Oh, then I'll be right out. I need to discuss this part with Taeyong tomorrow anyways.", Mark said, walking up to the computer and saving the data before shutting it down. Donghyuck was a little bit surprised at this action, Mark never let the opportunity to work go to waste.

"So, you're staying over then?", the alpha asked with a smile.

"Fine.", Donghyuck gave in, smiling back at Mark, while the alpha looked like he just won a battle, bumping his fist into the air. He rolled his eyes at his silly boyfriend, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the studio. "Let's go then.", he said and Mark followed, the smile not leaving his face.

Before they went to Mark's place, however, Donghyuck dragged Mark window shopping. He felt content, the way Mark held his hand so gently, his eyes more focused at Donghyuck than the shop displays. Every time he felt Donghyuck shiver he pulled him even closer, until they were pressed against each other, side to side.

"You know...usually you should look at the shops.", Donghyuck decided to tease him for his staring after a while. Mark's eyes haven't left him for a good few minutes. The alpha leaned down, so his lips were right beside his ear.

"But you're so pretty today.", he whispered. Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks hot.

"What's up with you today?", he asked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Just testing how much I can make you blush in one day.", the alpha answered smugly and Donghyuck hated himself for blushing even more at his words. "For always teasing Renjun about it you get red pretty easily yourself.", Mark continued. "But I'm not complaining. You're even prettier like this."

"Stop it!", Donghyuck had enough. Mark was giggling at his red face, so he hit the alpha on his chest. "Speaking of him - Renjun's birthday is coming up soon. I need to find him the perfect gift.", he tried to change the topic and pulled Mark a few shops further.

"Uh, really? When is his birthday? I should get him something, too.", the taller asked, keeping up with his boyfriend's faster pace.

"March, the 23rd. Do you have an idea for his present?", Donghyuck replied and Mark shook his head.

"But you're his best friend, you surely could help me find something, right?", Mark said and Donghyuck looked at him contemplating. "Or...", Mark continued. "We could gift him something as a couple?", he suggested, eyes lightening up. Donghyuck thought for a second, sensing an opportunity for a little revenge.

"Hmm, but I thought of getting him underwear.", he said with a straight face, satisfied when Mark choked on air, ears turning pink. Yeah, you never beat Donghyuck.

"Oh...maybe not then. I don't want Jeno to kill me.", Mark said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head. Donghyuck stayed serious for a few more seconds, before breaking out in laughter, releasing Mark from his awkwardness. The older stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not buying him underwear, come on!", he said. "And if I would I certainly wouldn't tell you." Mark look relieved. "But...I'd really like to get a gift as a couple.", Donghyuck added with a soft smile. Mark smiled right back.

"Yeah?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded in reassurance.

"But maybe I should suggest the underwear idea to Jeno.", the omega said teasingly, making Mark chuckle along now.

In the end Mark let Donghyuck pick the present for Renjun and just paid half for it, as he figured his boyfriend knew Renjun way better than himself, although he considered the omega to be a good friend by now. With the new Make-Up palette wrapped in a bag they finally made their way to Mark's place. It was already late evening, the street lights brightening up the passenger way for them and the wind getting stronger.

Donghyuck was glad when they finally reached the well heated dorms and let out a sigh of contentment. Mark chuckled lightly and pulled the omega upstairs, where he unlocked the door to his room.

"Are you hungry?", the older asked as they both kicked off their shoes.

"I mean, I don't have much here...but I have some frozen pizzas?" Donghyuck gave him an amused look.

"Sure you can handle that?", he asked in mock-concern and Mark scowled at him. Donghyuck laughed at his expression and went past the alpha, dropping himself onto the couch. "I'm exhausted.", he sighed and Mark's face turned soft.

"Why don't you get some comfortable clothes from my closet and rest a little? I'll make the pizza.", he suggested, rubbing Donghyuck's shoulders soothingly. The omega gave him a sweet smile.

"You're the best.", he smiled, getting up to press a short kiss on the corner of Mark's mouth and headed to the alpha's bedroom afterwards.

While Donghyuck changed Mark got the pizzas in the oven. That was something even he managed to do in the kitchen. Donghyuck returned in gray sweatpants and a big t-shirt that slid over his shoulders when he moved, exposing his collarbones. Mark gulped, trying hard not to stare. He didn't know what it was but Donghyuck wearing his clothes always made him feel some kind of way. The omega took a few steps towards him, letting his neck fall back. Mark understood his body language, closing the small gap between them, and began to nuzzle his neck, leaving his scent all over the omega. When he pulled away Donghyuck looked at him with a loving smile and Mark felt his pulse go crazy.

"Uh, I'm gonna change, too.", he said and Donghyuck nodded, swinging his body back on the couch again.

When the pizzas were ready they laid the small couch table before making themselves comfortable on the couch, resting their bodies against each other.

"Err, do you want to watch something while we eat?", Mark suggested and Donghyuck nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to watch?", he asked and Mark thought for a bit.

"Spiderman? I have all the movies here.", the older replied.

"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of nerd?", Donghyuck said with a teasing smile and Mark looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Why? Is it childish?"

"No, I think it's cute. You're cute." Mark stood up abruptly, slightly startling the omega.

"I'll get my laptop and the movie. I'll be right back."

The mood was undeniable domestic once they settled back on the couch together, Donghyuck snuggling against Mark's chest. The pizza was long since eaten and both of them were focused on the film, the action sequences capturing their attention. Well, at least until Donghyuck suddenly felt Mark's hand on his thigh. A little bit surprised he looked up to his boyfriend, but Mark's eyes were still fixed on the screen. Donghyuck remained calm at the intimate touch, just slightly smiling to himself. However, when Mark began to caress his thighs, fingers slowly wandering up and down, his breathing stopped for a second. The touch felt good, warm and safe...but it was also teasing him, leaving him restless under the alpha’s fingers. The omega looked up again, but Mark was still seemingly lost into the movie. He didn't know if Mark really didn't notice what his hands were doing to him or if he was just pretending. When his fingers went to the inside of his thigh, a sensitive spot for him, he almost gasped. He took Mark's hand in his, trying to gain the alpha's attention. Finally Mark tore his gaze away from the movie and looked at Donghyuck in confusion.

"Are you still trying to tease me?", he asked, voice barely more than a whisper, as he looked Mark deeply into the eyes.

"W-what do you mean?", the taller asked irritated. Donghyuck thought for a moment, but then brought his own hand to Mark's thighs.

"So you're telling me you really don't know what your touch does to me?", Donghyuck whispered, fingers slowly caressing Mark's thigh, wandering higher and higher, just like Mark did only seconds ago. Mark's breath hitched and his eyes went wide.

"Donghyuck-", he said but his words were interrupted by his own groan when the omega let his finger wander up to the alpha's crotch. They looked at each other for a moment, tension in the air and movie suddenly forgotten. Within the next seconds Donghyuck was heaved into Mark's lap, straddling one of his legs. The alpha began to press kisses to Donghyuck's neck and shoulder, practically everywhere his large t-shirt revealed his tanned skin and Donghyuck let out a breathy moan.

"M-mark." Donghyuck didn't know where the functioning part of his brain decided to go. Mark stopped his ministrations to look at his beautiful boyfriend. Not for long, however, as Donghyuck leaned in to smash their lips together in a passionate kiss. His one hand was still in Mark's crotch and he pressed down again, making the alpha growl into their kiss. He grinned cheekily, before letting his hand slip underneath Mark's sweatpants, keeping eye-contact with his boyfriend meanwhile, dark glint in his eyes. The sounds that left the alpha told him to keep going, letting him gain confidence in his movements, fascinated that he could make Mark feel good in that way with just the touch of his hand.

"Use my thigh.", Mark suddenly said, voice breathy, making Donghyuck look at him in confusion. The alpha put his hands around his waist, pressing him down against his leg, and Donghyuck moaned in pleasure. With the new sensation he could feel the slick gathering in his body and judging by Mark's groan he could sense it too. Their movements grew rougher, Donghyuck desperately pressing himself down on Mark's thigh, while Mark grabbed the hand that was still in his pants, moving them both together now.

Donghyuck let his head fall against Mark's shoulder, breath heavy a few minutes later. The alpha pressed soft kisses to his shoulder, making the younger whine in sensitivity.

"You're going to be the death of me.", Mark whispered.

"Was it at least a good death?", Donghyuck asked jokingly.

"The best.", Mark replied. They sat there for a few more minutes, catching their breaths. "Let's get you in the shower.", Mark said, standing up, Donghyuck still in his arms. The omega yelped in surprise from suddenly being lifted into the air.

"You dork.", he said, but couldn't hide the smile.

"Your dork.", Mark corrected with a smile equally as bright.

"Ugh, cheesy.", Donghyuck replied, but still pressed a short kiss to Mark's lips when the alpha let him down in front of the bathroom.

  
  


Tuesday. It was lunch break. Yangyang and Jaemin joined the two omegas for their meal.

"Today I'm paying. As a thanks for helping me these past days.", Jaemin declared once they all sat down. Nobody complained about that and they began happily munching on their free food.

"No problem.", Renjun said with a smile.

"Yeah, everything for you to feel better.", Donghyuck said and Jaemin gave both a grateful smile.

"Sure, yeah.", Yangyang added, not really knowing why he deserved a free meal, but being totally on board with it. Jaemin opened his mouth but Yangyang quickly shook his head.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain to me. We're not really close...so, I understand.", he said before even a sound could leave the beta.

"Thanks.", Jaemin replied simply and Yangyang just shrugged.

"You bought me food. The least I can do is to not pry into your personal business.", Yangyang said. Jaemin sighed.

"Why are all art students so nice?", he asked and Renjun patted his back comfortingly.

"You'll be okay.", the omega said, letting his eyes search the cafeteria for a certain art student. They had art class right after, meaning Lucas shouldn't be too far away, so he was slightly confused when he didn't see the alpha around. Come to think of it he didn't see the older at all today. Strange. But he didn't want to drag Jaemin's still fragile mood down, so he bewared of mentioning anything concerning Lucas.

Too soon their break ended and they got up, ready to head to their lectures. However, they didn't get too far, as a mob of people blocked the way in the hallway right next to the campus garden.

"What's going on?", Donghyuck asked irritated.

"Seems like there is something happening in the campus garden.", Yangyang answered. Jaemin, always curious, already fought his way through the crowd, making the other three follow him.

They all weren't prepared for the sight that revealed itself in front of them. There, in the big campus garden, was written in huge letters made out of flowers the simple words 'Marry me'. Suddenly a loud voice started speaking.

"Na Jaemin." Lucas was standing right in front of the letters, facing the crowd, obviously searching for someone. Renjun and Donghyuck threw Jaemin a worried glance, but the beta was frozen in place. "Na Jaemin, I don't know if you're here right now. But if you are, please, listen to me. I never thought I could be with someone till I grow old, the thought alone scared me. I was terrified of the idea of settling down, thinking my life would be over once I stopped exploring. I was stupid. But then you came along, with your smile and your warm heart and your understanding personality and crazy ideas. I never thought I could grow old with someone, until I met you. And I hate myself for not standing up for us. I messed up and the thought of losing you made me more scared than the thought of being with you. Actually, the thought of being with you makes me very happy. Because I think you're the one for me. So, Jaemin, if you're here right now, I'll show you that I'm ready for commitment when it comes to you. Therefore, Jaemin, I thought of the biggest commitment that a person can make to another one and I'm asking you right here and now: Na Jaemin, will you marry me?" Everyone went silent at the alpha's words. "Jaemin, if you're here, please-". Lucas continued talking, eyes searching the mass of people desperately.

Suddenly Jaemin bolted out of the crowd, Donghyuck and Renjun too surprised to even think of holding him back. With big steps Jaemin made his way to Lucas. The crowd looked in awe when Lucas fell to his knees, about to get a ring out of his pocket.

"You idiot!", yelled Jaemin, startling everyone and making Lucas stop in his action. "You think you can just propose to me and everything will be fine?! Are you being serious?!" Lucas looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry.", he said. "But I'm really serious. I love you, Jaemin. And I would marry you right on the spot if that's what you want." Jaemin looked at him exasperated.

"I can't believe this.", he said, before storming off.

"Wait!", Lucas called after him, getting up to follow him. Renjun and Donghyuck were about to run to the garden, wanting to hold Lucas back, but a professor suddenly made her way over campus.

"What's going on here? You're adults, why are you all not in class? Do you not take your education seriously?!", she yelled at all of them and the crowd quickly dispensed, everyone finally getting to their respective classes - Donghyuck and Renjun looked at each other with concern when they noticed that Lucas was gone.

"Okay, I said I wouldn't pry earlier, but what the hell was that?" Seemed like Yangyang wasn't the only one lost at this point.

  
  


When Donghyuck showed up to music class clearly distressed Mark didn't hesitate for long to pull him into a comforting hug.

"Hey, Hyuckie, what's wrong?", he asked worried and Donghyuck sighed into the embrace.

"You didn't see what happened?", the omega asked in return and Mark shook his head.

"No, what did happen?", Mark asked, letting him go and giving him a confused look.

"Lucas just _proposed_ to Jaemin. And when Jaemin ran off he followed him. I told Jaemin I would keep Lucas away from him but...he was much faster and suddenly a professor came. I'm just...worried for him.", Donghyuck ranted and Mark looked at him like he just grew two heads.

"Lucas _proposed_?!", he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you can probably still see it in the campus garden.", Donghyuck answered.

"That's crazy!", Mark said and Donghyuck nodded. Their conversation was only interrupted when the music professor came in and started the lecture, forcing Donghyuck to his seat next to Taeil and Mark next to Taeyong.

"Lucas was not in art class.", Renjun said as soon as Donghyuck and him met up in front of the university, usually to walk home together.

"That's what I thought already.", Donghyuck replied sighing defeated.

"Have you tried calling Jaemin? He isn't answering his phone.", Renjun asked and immediately Donghyuck tried to reach the beta himself, but was only greeted by the answering machine.

"No, he doesn't pick up my calls either.", he said. Mark, who came along with Donghyuck from music class, cleared his throat.

"Maybe he's at his dorm? We could take a look if you want to.", he suggested and Donghyuck beamed at him.

"You're right. He has to be somewhere.", Renjun agreed, too.

They reached Jaemin's place in minuets, knocking against his door and calling his name, but with no success.

"I don't think he's here.", Mark said in a gentle voice after ten minutes of trying to get Jaemin to open the door.

"We're the worst friends ever.", Renjun finally gave up, letting himself drop to the ground.

"Probably. Like, we had one job to do and we still messed up.", Donghyuck said, sitting down next to his friend, backs pressed against the wall. Mark's heart broke a little at the sight of two hopeless omegas sitting on the ground.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I don't know everything that happened between Jaemin and Lucas, but you can't keep them apart for forever. Although you did your best, I must say.", Mark tried to comfort them. Renjun gave him an empty smile.

"But we could've at least protected him a little longer. Until he got over him and could've faced Lucas himself.", he argued.

"Yeah, Jaemin was still pretty broken up about Lucas. He needed more time.", Donghyuck said.

"Come on, stop it you two. I don't know Jaemin as well as you, but I bet he's strong. Maybe talking with Lucas will help him. Sometimes people don't know what's best for them.", Mark said, grabbing Donghyuck's hand and pulling him up from the floor. He reached for Renjun's hand, too, and the omega took it after short consideration, letting himself be lifted from the ground. "And whatever happens, remember, it's not your fault. You did your best.", Mark added, giving them encouraging smiles.

"Maybe he's right.", Renjun said after a short silence, grabbing Donghyuck's hand in comfort. "Jaemin is really strong.", he added and Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah, remember when we first met him? He saved us, even though he was scared himself.", Donghyuck said with a small smile, and the two of them looked at each other, remembering their presentation in middle school and how Jaemin came to their rescue.

"He'll be fine. Let's just hope that he knows that himself."

When both Renjun and Donghyuck saw Jaemin standing in front of university the next morning, right next to Lucas, they didn't hesitate for a second before running straight towards him.

"Na Jaemin! Do you know how much you worried us?!", Donghyuck began once they stood in front of him.

"We tried calling you hundreds of times!", Renjun added, slightly out of breath from their spontaneous sprint.

"I'm sorry...we were slightly occupied.", Jaemin answered, smiling sheepishly down at his and Lucas linked hands. Donghyuck's eyes went wide in disbelief when he saw the ring on Jaemin's finger.

"You did not agree to marry him, did you?", he asked, staring at him like he just saw a ghost. Jaemin laughed.

"Of course not! But he already bought the ring, so I thought why not keep it.", the beta explained and Lucas looked away with a small smirk. Renjun's eyes wandered between the two of them.

"So?", he prompted with a questioning look.

"Okay. I guess you deserve an explanation.", Jaemin sighed and the omegas waited patiently. "Uh, Lucas and I...we had a long conversation after the whole proposal thing...and we decided to give us another try. But this time officially...as in a real couple. We're dating. And I know you two might think that I'm weak for giving in one more time but I really thought this through and I really trust Lucas to not screw this up and-", Jaemin was interrupted when Renjun pulled him into a hug.

"We're happy for you. Really. As long as you think this is the right choice we support you. We will always support you.", he said and Renjun swore he could see tears in Jaemin's eyes.

"Yeah, you deserve nothing but happiness.", Donghyuck added and Jaemin pulled him into the hug.

"I don't deserve you guys. I made you deal with my depressed self these past weeks and now I'm just dating Lucas, despite your efforts to keep him away from me. I'm sorry I was being childish and didn't talk it out right away.", the beta said.

"No, you weren't childish.", Donghyuck immediately denied and Jaemin just hugged the two of them tighter. They only realized where they were when Lucas cleared his throat.

"And now to you, Mister.", Renjun said as he pulled away from the embrace. Lucas gulped when he saw Donghyuck's angry glare.

"You better not hurt our friend again or you will never see the end of our wrath.", the older omega threatened, poking the alpha in the chest. Jaemin laughed.

"Stop it, you don't know how much shit I gave him yesterday already.", the beta said and Renjun retreated.

"We're just making sure.", Donghyuck said, giving the alpha one last glance.

"Okay, okay, enough now. Classes are starting soon, let's get going already.", Jaemin said, pulling his boyfriend with him into university. Donghyuck and Renjun gave each other a look.

"Finally."

"Yeah, finally."

Lunch time had never been more wholesome. Jaemin and Lucas sat next to one another with the biggest smiles on their faces, feeding each other and holding hands underneath the table. If both omegas didn't have their own alphas right next to them they might have felt jealous at the very public display of affection. But when Mark pecked Donghyuck goodbye before heading to class first and Jeno walked Renjun all the way to his lecture they both knew that they didn't need to. They already had everything they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Today we had a little less of Noren, but there will be a lot more in the future, so I hope that's okay...  
> I know I went a little bit overdramatic - who would've thought there would be a proposal this early in the story? But yeah, I had fun writing and maybe got a little carried away in the drama...  
> Well, leave me a comment, it'd make me very happy :3


	30. Birthday bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my new chapter! Leave me a comment and enjoy :3

Renjun woke up startled by the noise of his phone in the middle of the night. He groaned, wondering who would text him, but was all of a sudden straddled by someone.

"Happy birthday, Renjunnie!", he heard his roommate squeal, hugging him to the point where he could hardly breath. Relieved he took a deep breath when Donghyuck finally let go of him. His phone blinked up one more time, revealing the time. Just a few minutes after midnight. Of course. His birthday. "You’re officially 20 years old now. How do you feel?", the younger asked and Renjun groaned.

"Tired.", he answered and Donghyuck laughed.

"I'm sorry. Just had to make sure I was the first to congratulate you.", the other omega said. Renjun sighed at his antics, before he picked up his phone. A message from his parents and one from -

"Oh, you're blushing! Jeno texted you?", Donghyuck immediately teased him and Renjun turned to hide his face in his pillow.

"Shut up.", he mumbled, closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Okay, I will, but only because it is your birthday today. And there's a big surprise waiting for you, so rest for now.", Donghyuck said, crawling back into his own bed. Renjun only hummed, already half asleep again.

  
  


"Good morning, birthday boy!" A loud voice woke Renjun up for the second time of the day. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Jaemin's big grin facing him.

"Jaemin? What are you doing here?", he heard himself say, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Waking you up for your birthday present. Come on, Donghyuck is already preparing breakfast and then we need to head out already.", Jaemin replied, stealing his blankets and making Renjun shiver at the sudden coldness.

When he made his way to the living room he was greeted with a very overdramatic rendition of 'Happy Birthday', performed by Donghyuck, and a small birthday cake with a candle in it.

"Make a wish!", both of his friends told him and Renjun closed his eyes before blowing out the fire. The three of them ate the cake for breakfast, Renjun still a little bit confused what was going on.

"You're probably wondering what we have planned for you and why I'm here.", Jaemin finally said after they finished eating.

"A little, I have to say.", Renjun admitted with a slightly worried look.

"Oh, you're gonna love it! Donghyuck and I prepared a special day for you. So go and get ready. We're heading out!", Jaemin replied, pushing Renjun back into their bedroom.

"Wait, where are we going? I told Jeno I'd see him today!", Renjun complained, trying to get more information.

"Don't worry, he knows you're ours for now. Now get ready!", Donghyuck argued back and Renjun had to give up against their combined force, getting himself ready to head out.

Renjun was still confused where they were going when they entered the bus together, but Donghyuck and Jaemin wouldn't say a word. Sighing he leaned back in his seat, accepting his fate by now. They rode the bus for a bout half an hour, chitchatting about everything and nothing, when Jaemin said they were at the right stop. It was kind of out of the city, at least Renjun didn't recognize his surroundings. The beta walked ahead, leading the way with confident steps.

"Okay, Renjun, close your eyes, it's right behind the corner.", Jaemin told him after ten more minuets of walking.

"Really? Do I have to?", the omega asked.

"Yes.", Jaemin answered strongly and Renjun closed his eyes defeated, letting Donghyuck lead him the way for now. "So, I guess I never told you what my mother did for a living, right?", Jaemin began talking.

"Not that I remember.", Renjun commented, carefully taking one step after another.

"Well, you're about to find out.", Jaemin chuckled as they were coming to a stop. "Open your eyes."

In front of him was a huge, white, modern looking building, with a small garden and fountain in front. In big letters a sign was attached to the building. 'Na's Spa'.

"Tada! That's our present! One day full of massages and relaxation, sponsored by Na's Spa.", Jaemin explained.

"Yeah, we thought you needed a day to relax before the exam horror will start for real.", Donghyuck added and Renjun felt his smile grow even bigger.

"You guys are the best!", he said, hugging them both at the same time.

"Now, let's head in. I told my mom we only want the best of the best today.", Jaemin said and walked ahead to the entrance.

They started with a round of Yoga, because there was a beginner's course when they arrived and Jaemin said they should try it. They gave their best to follow the instructions and ended up exhausted by the end of the 90 minute class.

"Wow, I did not expect for Yoga to drain my energy this much.", Donghyuck said as they went to get a drink and snack before attending any other - hopefully more relaxing - events.

"Yeah, but now I think we really deserve our massage.", Jaemin said. "There is also a sauna, if you want to go, and we can get our nails done and face masks.", the beta added, obviously the most familiar with the place.

"They all sound great.", Renjun agreed. "Don't worry, we have all day, we can probably do it all.", Jaemin said and Renjun smiled happily.

"I'm voting for massages first.", Donghyuck said and Renjun laughed at his exhausted expression.

As Donghyuck wished they went for a long massage first and Renjun almost fell asleep at the soothing pressure on his back. A lot more relaxed they headed out of the room, all dressed in the fluffy bathrobes the Spa provided everyone with, leaving their clothes in a locker. Next was getting face masks and all three of them laughed at each other when they saw the green paste smeared onto their faces, making them look like aliens. They were left alone in the room after everything was applied the right way, only soft music playing in the background to disrupt the silence.

"Ah, this is exactly what I needed.", Renjun sighed satisfied and the other two hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, exams are already stressing me out. I almost can't keep up with the amount of assignments we're getting.", Donghyuck said, making Jaemin groan.

"Don't remind me.", the beta said, making the other two giggle.

"That's why today is perfect for us. Thank you two so much.", Renjun said with a grateful smile, although the face mask probably made it look more like a weird grimace.

"Ah, it was mostly Jaemin's doing.", Donghyuck said.

"Oh, I only talked with my mum. The idea was actually Donghyuck's. He also made sure to explain to Jeno why we're kidnapping you for the day.", Jaemin denied, making Renjun feel shy.

"Yeah, believe me, it was not easy.", Donghyuck joked. Jaemin turned to him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, Renjun, we can get a bikini wax afterwards, if you want to." Renjun whined, glad that the mask was hiding his red face.

"I...we - Jeno and I are not at that level yet.", the omega tried to explain.

"Oh, really?", Jaemin asked a little surprised. Renjun looked away embarrassed. "No, I didn't mean it in an insulting way! It's totally fine that you're not doing anything.", the beta said quickly, noticing the other's discomfort.

"That's true. Me and Mark might've fooled around a bit but we haven't slept with each other yet, either.", Donghyuck added, knowing his best friend’s insecurities by now.

"I...yeah...just sometimes I think Jeno deserves better than someone who is...I don't know...like me.", Renjun tried to explain.

"What do you mean?", Jaemin asked in a comforting voice.

"Just...I'm so shy. I feel safe with him, I really do, but I get so easily overwhelmed and embarrassed.", Renjun said, turning his eyes away.

"Oh, Renjun. It's okay to feel shy. You can take little steps at a time.", Jaemin said.

"I know...I'm trying. But...sometimes I just feel insecure with...like...my omegan nature...like, this is TMI, but I get slick like all the time and I keep thinking that it is so inconvenient and bothersome for Jeno...", Renjun mumbled, opening up to someone else than Donghyuck was kind of freeing, he trusted Jaemin.

"Wait, have you never seen porn before?", the beta asked all of a sudden, making Donghyuck bust out in laughter and Renjun stare at him with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry, that might sound rude and everybody has their own insecurities and stuff, but like...isn't an omega that gets slick the wet dream of every alpha?", Jaemin asked, really confused and Renjun wanted to bury himself. "I'm sorry, I guess that was insensitive.", Jaemin apologized when he saw Renjun's uncomfortable reaction.

"No, it's fine. I know it sounds ridiculous.", the omega said.

"No, it's not ridiculous, Junnie.", Donghyuck immediately said. "People also are confused when I tell them I was uncomfortable with having big boobs, when everybody sees them as something desirable. It's just how it is. But, you know, after we came here I gained some confidence and now I'm happy with my body. And I really wish for you to do the same. It might take some time and that's okay.", the younger omega comforted the birthday boy and Renjun smiled at him thankfully.

"Yeah, like, as a beta who's dating alphas, I actually was insecure about the fact that I can't produce slick. But, you know, especially Lucas has been really great about it and it made me realize that I should love myself the way I am.", Jaemin added and Renjun felt somehow comforted by the thought that even Jaemin, who was the opposite of being prude, had insecurities about his body. They all had to overcome their own issues and it made Renjun feel hope that in the future, he would be able to deal with his.

"Thanks. You know I love you two a lot.", he said and Donghyuck and Jaemin smiled brightly at him.

"Naaw, we love you too.", Donghyuck replied.

"Also, if you feel like you want to be intimate with Jeno there are many other things you can do, without it being extremely sexual.", Jaemin advised and Renjun looked at him curious. "Like, you know, cuddling without shirts, also, if you feel uncomfortable with being touched, you could touch him first, or you can take a shower together. Get closer with each other but in an innocent way.", Jaemin continued after seeing Renjun's expression. The oldest was still feeling embarrassed talking so openly about topics like this, especially with someone that wasn't Donghyuck, but he figured that Jaemin probably had a lot more experience than the two of them combined. They fell into a short silence.

"So, about that waxing? I don't know about you but I always feel way more confident afterwards. We can try it, if you want to, we still have enough time.", Jaemin suggested.

"Sure, I'm in.", Donghyuck agreed.

"Renjun?", Jaemin asked.

"Yeah, why not?", he answered, only slightly hesitant. He really wanted to try, though. He knew he felt more confident in his body after he took proper care of it. Maybe Jaemin was right and this could help him with his self-esteem.

They separated to get waxed and decided to reunite in the sauna, their last stop for today. To his surprise Renjun was the last one to arrive, both Donghyuck and Jaemin already resting comfortably in the hotness. Quickly Renjun opened the door and slid inside, letting himself fall next to Jaemin.

"Hey, there you are. How was it? How do you feel?", the beta asked directly.

"I feel great, actually. Look how smooth my legs are.", Renjun giggled, putting up his leg that was exposed from the bathrobe anyways. Jaemin smiled at him.

"I told you your legs were pretty back when we went to the Halloween party, remember?", the beta laughed.

"Feels like yesterday.", Donghyuck sighed, recounting the memories.

"We were legendary as the sexy Powerpuff girls.", Jaemin agreed with a giggle.

"Lucas for sure was into it.", Renjun teased, making Jaemin slap his leg lightly. They continued their slight banter for most of the time, letting themselves get heated up in the sauna. Only when Jaemin's alarm went off they got out, taking a cold shower that made them shiver in contentment. It was nearing six o'clock by now and they went to get dressed properly again.

"Ugh, we need to thank your mum. That was the best birthday I could have imagined.", Renjun exclaimed when they exited the Spa and Donghyuck nodded in agreement.

"I'll let her know you enjoyed yourselfves.", Jaemin said, already leading the way back to the bus stop. The beta told them goodbye a few stops earlier that what was their stop, as it was nearer to his own dorm. They gave him the biggest hug, waving till he disappeared in the dawn of the evening.

Renjun and Donghyuck made their way to their dorms in comfortable silence. Renjun only stopped in his tracks when they entered their building. There were rose petals spread on the floor, making a path upstairs, just like the day Jeno asked him out.

"Ohh, seems like your birthday isn't over yet. I won't be expecting you home tonight, then.", Donghyuck teased him again, as they made their way upstairs, following the petals. Renjun's breath hitched when they indeed stopped at Jeno's door. "Have fun!", were Donghyuck's last words before he headed further upstairs, leaving Renjun alone.

The omega smiled bashfully before he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He raised his hand to knock at the door, waiting nervously for what he was to expect behind it. Jeno opened the door with a gentle smile, dressed in a black shirt and black pants, hair gracefully slicked back, just like he was about to head out for an important dinner meeting.

"Renjun, come inside. You arrived at the perfect time.", he greeted his boyfriend, letting him step inside, already helping him out of his jacket.

"Jeno, what is all this?", Renjun asked with a bright smile, gesturing to the rose petals on the floor. The alpha smiled back and led the smaller into his dorm instead of answering.

Renjun's jaw dropped. Where once was Jeno's cluttered but still tidy living space, was now a more open space, couch pressed into the wall. In the middle the table was decorated with a fancy table cloth, more flower petals and small candles, that were the only source of light in the room beside the fairy light Jeno's draped around the walls. Renjun turned to Jeno in astonishment at the romantic setting.

"Happy birthday.", Jeno whispered. "I hope you don't mind that we don't go out somewhere nice...but I didn't know when you would come back so I thought this would be more flexible than a reservation. Jaemin texted me when you left the Spa so I started cooking then and everything is almost ready by now and - yeah. I hope you like it.", Jeno stopped his rambling and huffed surprised when Renjun pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's perfect. I can't believe you prepared all of this for me. You're amazing.", the omega said with a grateful smile.

"Just for you, baby.", Jeno replied and normally Renjun would've commented on his cheesiness, but today he would let it slide. "So, please sit down now while I bring the food.", Jeno said, pulling out of the hug and guiding Renjun to his chair. Renjun giggled slightly when Jeno went as far as pushing his chair back for him.

"You're really going all out for today.", he teased but Jeno only smiled.

"Well, your birthday is just once a year. Gonna seize the opportunity to spoil you.", he answered and Renjun let his gaze drop to his lap in giddiness. The alpha excused himself to get the food, which turned out to be pasta and a salad. "I did my best, I hope you like it.", Jeno said when he loaded Renjun's plate full with it.

"You cooked everything by yourself?", Renjun asked and Jeno nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. Is it good?", he asked after Renjun took a bite. The omega's eyes went wide and he moaned at the taste.

"It's so delicious. Ever considered becoming a chef?", he answered and Jeno sighed relieved.

"I'm glad, this is actually my second try. The first one went horribly wrong.", the alpha admitted, making Renjun laugh.

"You know, I feel like I should've changed clothes before I came here, now.", the omega commented after a while, noticing the clear difference between Jeno's attire and his own combo of jeans and a sweater.

"What? No, you look perfect just the way you are.", the alpha denied and Renjun tried hard not to choke on his bite of pasta.

"I just mean that you dressed up so nicely. If you told me what you planned I could've matched the occasion.", Renjun said, avoiding Jeno's eyes.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Don't worry, you look just fine. But...you know, you can always change into something of mine...", Jeno said with a smirk and Renjun threw his napkin at him. "Just kidding. How was your day?", the alpha added, releasing Renjun from his embarrassment.

"Oh, it was so much fun. I'd never expected Yoga to be so exhausting. You should try it once.", Renjun talked animatedly.

"Yeah? We could do couple Yoga?", Jeno teased and Renjun scowled.

"I already threw my napkin at you.", he said with a pout and Jeno gave in.

"Fine, I'm not teasing you anymore tonight. Although you're adorable when you're flustered.", he said.

"Jeno!"

"Alright, I'm stopping.", The alpha laughed. "I'm happy you had a nice birthday.", he added with a sweet smile.

"I'm happy, too. And thank you so much for this, it couldn't get any better.", Renjun said with a grateful look in his eyes.

"But I haven't even given you your present.", Jeno said and Renjun gasped.

"What do you mean? Isn't this the present?", he asked confused, gesturing at the meal and Jeno shook his head in amusement.

"No, this is only part of it.", he said, before standing up and getting something from his bedroom. He dropped a small package in front of Renjun, looking at him expectantly.

"Jeno, I - You shouldn't have. This is more than enough already.", the omega said overwhelmed. Carefully he took the small package in his hand and began to tear the wrapping apart. A small black box came to light and Renjun looked up at Jeno.

"Come on, open it.", the alpha prompted, seemingly more excited than Renjun himself. The omega smiled softly before opening the box, revealing a delicate silver necklace with a rose attachment. Breathless by its beauty Renjun gracefully traced the jewelry, before tearing his gaze away to Jeno, who was still looking at him nervously.

"It's beautiful.", he whispered and Jeno's expression turned into a soft smile. "But it must've been so expensive. Jeno-", realization seemed to hit Renjun, but Jeno interrupted him.

"It's worth it for you. Don't worry about it, I wanted to buy it for you.", he said and Renjun felt like crying. "Can I put it on you?", Jeno asked and Renjun nodded wordlessly, handing the necklace over to Jeno. He turned his back to the alpha, who carefully let his hands go around Renjun, sealing the necklace at the back of his neck. "Pretty.", he murmured when Renjun turned back around. "A pretty necklace for my pretty boyfriend.", he continued and Renjun let his eyes drop to his feet flustered.

"Thank you so much. But you really didn't have to.", he said in return, not realizing the way Jeno stared at him in pure fondness. There was a short silence, which was only interrupted when Renjun raised his eyes again, looking at Jeno, who quickly tore his gaze away, clearing his throat.

"Oh, are you finished with this? I have dessert in the fridge for after.", he asked, getting his own cleared plate before getting Renjun's.

"You even made dessert?", Renjun asked surprised and Jeno turned to smile at him.

"Of course. Just wait.", he answered, before getting two bowls out of the fridge. "This is like...a strawberry cream, my mom used to make it all the time when we were younger.", he explained and Renjun looked at the red cream in his bowl with excitement. "Try it.", Jeno prompted and gave Renjun a spoon. The omega quickly dug in and tasted a mouthful, while Jeno looked at him curious. A bitter flavour hit Renjun that he quickly tried to hide behind a smile.

"It's...good.", he said but Jeno's expression dropped as he tried the cream himself.

"Ugh! It's awful!", he said, trying to not spit it out.

"No, it's...just...yeah.", Renjun mumbled.

"I'm so sorry. Just when everything was going well I ruined it again.", Jeno said with a disappointed voice and Renjun quickly reached for his hands to comfort him.

"Hey, it's fine. It's just dessert. You didn't ruin anything.", he said with a soft smile.

"But it's your birthday, it was supposed to be perfect.", the alpha sighed and Renjun couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"Nothing's ever going to be perfect. But it's always going to be enough when you're with me.", he said and pressed Jeno's hand a little tighter. The alpha looked at him, his expression softening up.

"I still have some leftover strawberries, we could have them for dessert.", he suggested and Renjun gave him a big smile.

"Sounds amazing.", he agreed and Jeno was already getting up, putting the strawberries into a bowl, before returning to the table. His expression was still a little bit sour, so Renjun grabbed a strawberry and held it in front of his face. "Say ah! Nobody is allowed to be sad on my birthday.", he said, waving the strawberry around. Jeno gave him an amused smile but still opened his mouth so Renjun could feed him. The omega looked more than happy, when he saw Jeno chew and swallow.

"I'm still sorry, though. I don't know where I messed up the recipe, usually-" Before Jeno could keep talking Renjun pressed his lips on Jeno's. The alpha's eyes were wide in surprise when Renjun parted after a few seconds.

"Will you stop feeling sorry now?", he asked in a whisper, still in close proximity of Jeno's face. The alpha's surprised face turned into a smirk.

"Maybe. You might have to do it again.", he replied, eyes dropping to Renjun's lips.

"Mhh, fine.", Renjun said but instead of closing the gap between their lips again, Renjun shifted away, getting another strawberry and holding it in front of Jeno's mouth. The smaller almost couldn't hold his laughter when he saw Jeno's confused expression. "What? Didn't you mean you wanted another strawberry?", he asked, feigning innocence. Jeno looked at him for a while, before giving him another smile. Quickly he bit into the strawberry Renjun was holding.

"I think you should have a taste, too.", he said and grabbed Renjun by his cheeks, pulling him into another kiss. Unsurprisingly Jeno tasted of strawberries when he licked into Renjun’s mouth, not letting the kiss end as soon as the first one. "Does it taste good?", the alpha asked into the kiss, making Renjun whimper.

"Better than your weird cream.", he answered teasingly and Jeno growled, his hand going down to Renjun's waist, where he pulled him out of his chair and placed him on the table, standing between his legs. Renjun gasped surprised at this sudden action but Jeno didn't give him much time before he reconnected their lips again, putting his hands on Renjun's thighs, leaning in to press harder against his lips. Renjun's hands went up to Jeno's so carefully styled hair, messing it up in their heated kiss, while their tongues battled with each other.

"Jeno.", he almost moaned into the kiss when he felt the slick slowly beginning to leak.

"Yeah?", the alpha hummed, not letting go of their kiss.

"Jeno, stop, I'm-", he said again and this time Jeno parted from him. He looked at his disheveled boyfriend with a fond expression.

"It's okay. I'll get you some clothes ready while you shower, hm?", he asked, turning to head into his room.

"Wait!", Renjun said quickly, making Jeno stop in his tracks as he turned around with a questioning expression. The omega considered what Jaemin told him earlier the day. They could try being intimate with each other without it being overwhelmingly sexual. He wanted to. He wasn't ready to end it right here. He craved for more. "I thought...maybe we could try something.", Renjun said, his eyes focused on his fingers.

"What exactly-?", Jeno asked, coming back to Renjun.

"Maybe...can we take a shower together?", Renjun collected all of his courage and looked up to see Jeno's reaction.

"Renjun, we don't have to - I thought you weren't ready- Do you think this is a good idea? ", the alpha said with an unsure expression, his ears becoming bright pink. Oh, Renjun thought. And _oh_ again, when he remembered that taking a shower together in their kind of relationship had a different implication than what he really just meant.

"No! I mean...I really only want to take a shower...with you. Not...doing _that_. Only...showering. Yeah.", he tried to explain and Jeno's face became a little more clear.

"Oh, okay, I thought you wanted to...suddenly, I was just surprised, not that I don't want to! Just, it seemed a little fast, that's why I hesitated. Uhm, we can totally take a shower together, if you want to. And if you're comfortable. And really it's okay if you're not, I don't want to pressure you, I mean, it's still pretty intimate to shower together, so if-"

"Do I need to kiss you again to shut you up? I suggested it, didn't I? I want it.", Renjun interrupted Jeno's rambling, whose ears were still a bright pink.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Uhm, so how-", the alpha started again and before it could go any further, Renjun quickly put an end to it.

"How about you get clothes for us both ready while I start the shower and then you can come join me?", he proposed and Jeno nodded, by now realizing himself that talking wouldn't do him any good. "Okay.", Renjun said, pecking the alpha on his cheek before heading to the bathroom.

With a beating heart and shaking hands Renjun began to undress himself in the unlocked bathroom. He didn't know how he kept calm for so long and hadn't been the same rambling mess as Jeno. Well, seemed like at least one of them needed to have his brain functioning. He folded his clothes neatly, the new necklace carefully placed on top of it. With his jello legs he made his way into the shower, taking deep breaths and counting backwards to keep his nerves. He looked down his body. Seemed like the waxing came in handy after all, he thought, grin slowly creeping his way on his lips. He took one last deep breath before he turned on the shower, the warm water running down his body surprisingly having a more calming effect on him than all of his previous precautions.

He heard a gentle knock on the door before it opened a slit.

"Can I come in?", he heard Jeno ask and his heart did a flip because Jeno still asked once more even though he allowed him to join more than clearly.

"Yeah.", he said and heard to door closing. Only the shower curtain was separating them from each other now and the sound of his heart was resonating in his ears when he heard what was clearly Jeno getting rid of his clothes. He turned his body so his back faced Jeno when he would finally really join him. He listened to a little more rustling before Jeno spoke up again.

"Uh, I'm coming in now, okay?"

"Yes." Renjun's breath hitched when the cold air hit him as the shower curtain was pulled to the side and he sensed a new presence right behind him. Out of reflex he crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?", Jeno asked in a soothing voice and Renjun tried to relax his tensed up shoulders.

"F-fine.", he stuttered, forcing himself to open his eyes again.

"Renjun, if you're uncomfortable with this then we can still stop.", Jeno offered and Renjun wanted to hit himself for letting Jeno think that he didn't want this.

"No.", he said, hoping he sounded determined. "Can you-" his voice cracked and awkwardly he cleared his throat, hoping to gain more confidence. "Can you wash my back for me?", he tried again and handed Jeno the body wash.

"Renjun-", Jeno sounded as if he still wanted to protest.

"Please?", the omega added and finally turned around, facing Jeno fully naked for the first time. Silence. They looked at each other in complete awe, as if they were seeing each other for the first time, falling in love all over again. A few seconds passed, which they spend solely taking in the sight in front of them.

"Hey.", the alpha said a little breathless, looking into Renjun's eyes.

"Hi.", the omega said with a shy smile, getting lost in the taller's eyes himself.

"You're beautiful.", Jeno said after a while and Renjun broke the eye contact timidly, before he looked back up.

"So are you.", he replied and Jeno gave him his eye-smile. Then he remembered the body-wash in his hands.

"Uh, yeah, I can wash your back, if you want to.", he said, tearing the tension apart and Renjun turned around again with a coy smile.

After finishing the shower and getting themselves dry and into Jeno's comfortable clothing they headed to bed together. Renjun's face was still rosy and whenever their eyes met they couldn't contain their happy smiles. They slipped underneath the sheets, Renjun giggling when Jeno pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his neck, making his hair tickle him.

"You are so cute.", Jeno said while beginning to tickle the rest of Renjun's body and the omega gasped for air while breaking into giggle fits.

"Stop it.", he panted between laughs and the alpha let his fingers rest, only to pull Renjun even closer.

"And you are so beautiful.", he continued, pressing a kiss to Renjun's scent glands. "And best of all, you are mine.", he ended his list, settling the two of them into a comfortable position to sleep.

"Jeno, I...thank you so much for the evening. Thank you so much for taking little steps with me and being satisfied with it. Thank you for being with me and caring for me. Just really, thank you.", Renjun tried to express what had been on his mind for so long and he could feel how Jeno's heartbeat became faster.

"Renjun...I...-", the alpha started, but then pressed a short kiss to his temple. "I'm just glad I get to hold you like this.", he said and Renjun smiled contently at Jeno, before closing his eyes and drifting away into a deep slumber.

  
  


"Hey Mark, I just had the most relaxing day of my life", Donghyuck sighed, letting his body drop on the couch, phone pressed tightly between his shoulder and ear. The omega just came back from their Spa trip and of course he had to tell his boyfriend about it. He heard Mark chuckle lightly through the speaker.

"Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it, but I thought it was supposed to be Renjun's birthday present.", the alpha said.

"Just because it was for Renjun doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. You should go there sometime, it's seriously amazing, you won't regret it.", Donghyuck retorted, stretching his legs to get into a more comfortable position. "Oh, you should feel my legs right now, they are so smooth. Their waxing program is really efficient. I’m sure you would enjoy it...with me.", he added with a teasing undertone.

"Donghyuck.", Mark growled lowly, making Donghyuck snicker.

"What is it, alpha?", he answered with the most innocent voice he could manage at the moment.

"Stop it, I know what you're doing.", Mark said with a stern voice and Donghyuck did his best to hold back his laughter.

"What? I'm not doing anything…”, Donghyuck defended himself before smiling teasingly to himself. “You know, it's not just my legs that are really smooth right now. It's my whole body, if only you were here to feel for yourself...like I'm doing right now.", he continued his little game to rile Mark up, letting his hands wander over his legs and higher. Shit, this was starting to turn him on, too. He listened to Mark's sharp inhale.

"Donghyuck, you-", the alpha said, voice dropping a few octaves.

"What, Markie?", Donghyuck answered, voice airy as he let his own hands travel across his body. There was a brief pause in which Donghyuck thought for a short moment that the alpha had hung up on him.

"I...need to go. See you tomorrow.", he suddenly heard through his phone, Mark seemingly in a rush to get somewhere.

"Mark, wait-", Donghyuck tried to stop him, feeling frustrated when the all to familiar sound of someone hanging up came through his phone. That was not exactly how he thought this would go. He laid back on the couch a few more seconds, before figuring that he couldn't calm down anymore and jumping up from the couch, heading straight to the shower. Unknowing that Mark did the same just seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As promised, a lot of cute Noren today :3 Hope you liked it, leave me your opinion and don't be shy!  
> Stay safe, everyone!!


	31. An eventful breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again? New chapter for you to enjoy! Leave me a comment :3

**Donghyuck**

Hey Junnie, you awake?

**Renjun**

Yeah, just woke up.

What's up?

**Donghyuck**

Do you want to grab breakfast at that cafe downtown with Mark and I? We still have a present for you.

And yes, you can bring Jeno along.

**Renjun**

Sounds fun. I'll ask him.

  
  


Renjun put his phone away, shuffling in the tight embrace Jeno held him in, making the alpha groan disgruntled. Renjun giggled and booped Jeno's nose, trying to get him to a conscious state.

"Just a few more minutes.", the alpha pleaded, grabbing Renjun by his waist and pressing his head into his neck.

"Come on, Jeno. We need to get up.", Renjun remained stern, but still let Jeno scent him. "Donghyuck asked us to get breakfast with him and Mark." Finally Jeno opened his eyes and loosened his hold around Renjun. The omega seized the opportunity to escape from his arms completely and struggled his way out of bed. The alpha just whined at the sudden loss of warm.

"Come back here.", he demanded with a pout, which made Renjun flick his forehead gently.

"Get up sleepy head. I'll go up to get ready, I expect you to do the same. See you in 20 minutes, okay?", he asked and Jeno nodded, still feeling tired. "Perfect.", Renjun said and made his way upstairs to his own room.

"Good morning. How was your night with Jeno? What did he do?", Donghyuck greeted him, nosy grin already plastered right on his face. Renjun rolled his eyes, but what else could he have expected from his best friend.

"He just...made me dinner. And gave me a necklace.", he tried to cut himself short, not ready for a full interrogation this early in the morning. However, Donghyuck was not on board with his idea of a peaceful morning.

"A necklace? Show me!", the younger asked right away and Renjun pulled the black box he stored the necklace in after their shower out of his pocket. Donghyuck's eyes went wide when he first saw the jewelry. "Wow, Jeno's got some taste.", he complimented and handed the box back to Renjun.

"I know...he's just...urgh, perfect.", Renjun finally committed to the conversation, giving up on having a quiet morning.

"Well, someone's definitely whipped for his boyfriend.", Donghyuck teased him, following him to the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm not the only one.", Renjun fought back.

"Yes, Jeno's whipped too.", Donghyuck countered and Renjun turned around with a snort.

"You know I didn't mean Jeno.", he said with raised eyebrows, gaze dropping to the hoodie Donghyuck was wearing that was obviously not his.

"As if you're one to tell.", Donghyuck retorted with his eyes on Renjun's sleepwear. Renjun felt the heat crawl up his face.

"You know what, you should just let me get myself ready alone.", he said and Donghyuck began to laugh.

"Oh, someone's getting shy now.", he continued teasing, squeezing Renjun's red cheeks.

"Stop it or I'll tell Mark you have his birthday as your phone lock.", Renjun threatened, which finally made Donghyuck let go of him.

"Fine, I'll let you get ready. Be sure to wear your new necklace, we don't want to see Jeno's disappointed face.", the younger said with one last grin, slamming the door shut behind him.

Donghyuck made his way to their bedroom. After a glance out of the window and a quick check on his phone's - which he totally _didn't_ lock with Mark's birthday - weather app he could tell it was going to be a nice day. The sun was already up and shining, spending its warmth to the birds that were singing in the trees. Donghyuck smiled to himself, seemed like spring was on its way. He took a look at his closet. Time to get rid of the heavy winter clothing for today, he thought, before grabbing a white sweater made out of a thin fabric that left his shoulders free, ready to be exposed to the sun. He paired it to a light out-washed blue jeans, satisfied with his choice when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Just in time Renjun returned from the bathroom.

"Isn't it a little too cold for this?", he asked and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Nah, look outside. The sun's shining. Also, I'm tired of my winter fashion.". Donghyuck answered, letting himself fall on his bed with stretched arms.

"Sure you don't just want to look nice for Mark?", Renjun said with a teasing smile before getting something out of his closet himself.

"No, this is only for me. Mark can be happy to have a boyfriend with my fashion sense.", Donghyuck replied making Renjun chuckle. The older pulled out a blue wool pullover and Donghyuck made a face at him. "Oh, come on, Junnie. This is the first warm day! Spring is coming!", he scolded him and Renjun gasped dramatically.

"The betrayal! I thought you like this one.", he said and Donghyuck jumped up to his feet.

"I do, but not for today. Today I'm liking-", the omega paused for dramatic effect before pulling a light yellow sweater out of the closet. "This one." He pushed the piece of fabric into Renjun's hands. "Be thankful for my services.", he added with a bow and Renjun rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, but I'm bringing my jacket.", he agreed and Donghyuck nodded in acceptance.

  
  


A few minutes later both were ready and set to go, so they headed down to Jeno's dorm to pick up the other alpha. While they waited for the alpha to get the door Donghyuck sent a text to Mark, telling him they were about to go out. A few seconds later Jeno wished them both a good morning, looking way more awake than when Renjun left him. He immediately linked their hands together when they started walking and Donghyuck politely held back on the teasing comments he had in his mind.

When they arrived at the cafe Mark was already waiting for them in front, his face lightening up the second he saw Donghyuck.

"Good morning, Hyuckie. Jeno. Happy belated birthday, Renjun. Sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday.", he greeted them, pressing a short kiss on Donghyuck's cheek before turning his eyes to the other couple.

"It's fine, thanks.", Renjun replied with a warm smile.

"Let's get inside then.", Donghyuck said, dragging Mark with him into the cafe. It was a nice, cozy place, only a few other costumers were there to get breakfast. They quickly took their seats at a table for four, with the two alphas and the two omegas opposite of each other.

"This place looks so nice.", Renjun said while Jeno passed around the menus.

"Yeah, and the food is good, too.", Mark said, giving the menu Jeno handed him to Donghyuck.

"Well, I'm starving already.",, Donghyuck added, accepting the card to look at the choices.

"Uh, they got pancakes!", Renjun exclaimed excitedly, before giving Jeno a glance. "Should I see if they are better than yours?", he asked with a teasing undertone. Jeno gave him a competitive look.

"I bet they aren’t.", he countered.

"Only one way to find out.", Renjun said with a wink. "What do you get?", he asked Donghyuck, who was still studying the menu intensively. Donghyuck didn't joke around when it came to food.

"Mhh, I'm not sure yet.", he said when a waiter interrupted their conversation.

"Welcome and good morning. Are you ready to order yet?", he asked with a wide smile. Renjun startled in surprise at the sudden presence behind him, but Donghyuck only laughed at his friend.

"Uh, we just need another moment.", Mark said before his face disappeared behind the menu again.

"It's fine, I'll just wait right here, we're not that busy at the moment anyways.", the waiter said with an unfaltering smile. That was... _weird_ , Renjun thought, turning his head fully to get a good look at their waiter. Usually servers left their guests alone to order. Realization hit him when he found the waiter's eyes wander over Donghyuck's shoulder, clearly trying to get a good view at his cleavage. Renjun slightly nudged Donghyuck in his side, nodding his head to the waiter behind him. Realizing what was happening the omega harshly slammed his menu on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm ready to order.", he said and the waiter quickly took out his notepad to write down their orders, clearly a little startled. Glad that he wasn't staring anymore Donghyuck felt himself relax before just ordering the first thing on the menu. Renjun gave him a worried look when the waiter finally left their table but Donghyuck just gave him a smile, signaling that he was okay. Renjun didn't seem happy, but if Donghyuck was okay he'd let it slide.

"So, Renjun, Mark and I have a little late birthday gift for you.", Donghyuck said, knowing Renjun would only continue to worry if he didn't change the topic fast. That was Mark's cue as he pulled something out from under the table.

"Uh, yeah...it's from both of us. Err, Hyuck picked it for you because I'm not really advanced in this kind of stuff....but I hope you like it.", he said awkwardly, pushing a bag over the table to Renjun. The omega gave him a grateful smile, before giving Donghyuck a suspicious glance.

"You didn't get me anything weird, did you?", he asked and Donghyuck gave him an offended look.

"I would never!", he said with raised hands and Renjun turned his gaze back to the present. A smile grew on his face when he saw it was a new Make-Up palette.

"Wow, this is amazing! Thank you so much You really shouldn’t have.", he said, more to Mark than to Donghyuck, which earned him a slap on his arm.

"Hey, I chose it! He only paid.", the omega complained. Meanwhile Renjun carefully put the palette back into the bag and stored it next to his seat.

"You know this means you're going to be my guinea pig?", Renjun asked, already imagining the different looks he could create with the new colors.

"Can't wait. But I bet Jeno would make a great guinea pig, too.", Donghyuck said and both Renjun's cheeks and Jeno’s ears went bright pink at the same time. The oldest omega gave Jeno a shy look.

"Y-yeah, I mean, sure, I'm in. Why not?", the alpha said and Renjun smiled at him.

"That's a promise?", he asked and Jeno nodded with his eye-smile. Donghyuck tried hard not to coo at them, he lived for this double-date already.

However, the pleasant mood was interrupted when the waiter came back with their food in his hands. Now that he got a clear look and whiff of him he could easily sense the alpha in him.

"Here's your food, one french toast.", the waiter began and placed Mark's order down in front of him. "Sausage and eggs.", he continued and put Donghyuck's plate down. The omega almost gasped at the plating, that was clearly supposed to depict a certain part of the male body. He raised his eyes to meet the waiter's, who gave him a dirty smile, before continuing to put down their food. Donghyuck tore his eyes away, checking if the other's saw the obscenity that was on his plate. He quickly rearranged the food when he noticed that only Renjun seemed to have gotten a good look at it. His best friend was about to say something when Donghyuck interrupted him.

"Uh, Renjun, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you come with me?" The older gave him a disbelieving look, but when he saw Donghyuck's pleading eyes he gave in.

"Sure. I need to go too, actually.", he agreed and both of them got up. "We'll be right back. You can start eating.", he said to Mark and Jeno who gave them a small smile each.

"Donghyuck, why didn't you let me say anything?!", Renjun asked right away when they entered the privacy of the omega's bathroom. "That waiter is behaving like a creepy asshole.", he added. Donghyuck sighed, he knew Renjun was right.

"It's not that bad. And we're having such a nice time all together, I don't want to ruin that. This cafe is so nice and I don't want to start a debate about appropriate behavior at the work place right now.", Donghyuck argued.

"But he's making you feel uncomfortable. And that plating was just disgusting.", Renjun said with a stern voice.

"I told you it's not that bad. And neither Mark nor Jeno seemed to have noticed, maybe you're exaggerating.", Donghyuck defended himself.

"You don't actually believe yourself, do you? He waited just to stare at your breasts when we ordered! He's a creep and he deserves to be called out for it.", Renjun stood his point.

"Please Renjun, let's just have a good time? I don't see why we should have to interact with him from this point on, so starting an argument right now is useless, what's done is done. Please, Junnie? I don't want Mark to get upset, we're having so much fun now.", Donghyuck pleaded with his best puppy eyes. Renjun looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay, fine. I don't think it's the right thing to do but I'll do it for you.", he gave in and Donghyuck gave him a relieved smile.

"Thank you, you're the best. Now, let's get back and have a great time, like I said we would.", Donghyuck said and Renjun rolled his eyes but still smiled when the younger pulled on his arm like a child.

Neither Mark nor Jeno had begun eating once they arrived back at their seats.

"Your food is getting cold, we told you you could start without us.", Donghyuck scolded them while he sat down.

"Ah, it's fine.", Jeno replied, only now getting his fork and knife to cut his pancakes. He ordered the same as Renjun, only to prove him wrong. Nobody made pancakes as good as him. He waited for Renjun to take his first bite before he followed. "So, what's your verdict?", the alpha asked. Renjun made a face as if he was thinking very hard.

"Mhh...these are more sweet than yours.", he said. "But yours are much fluffier.", he added, holding up his facade. "However, look at the beautiful golden color of these..."

"But mine are made with love!", Jeno argued, making Donghyuck bust out laughing at the cheesiness. Renjun elbowed his side with an angry look.

"Guess I'll have to give you the victory then.", he said, expression turning into a sweet smile when he looked at Jeno. The alpha inside Jeno roared satisfied, while the outer Jeno gave him his best eye-smile yet.

"Are you okay? You're not eating.", Mark asked after they fell into a comfortable silence, in which they all stuffed themselves. Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. However, he couldn't bring himself to eat after he saw what it was supposed to look like earlier.

"Yeah, I’m just not really hungry.", he said and Mark's face showed confusion.

"Didn't you say you were starving only minutes ago?", he asked and Renjun threw Donghyuck a knowing look.

"Yeah, uh-", the omega stuttered, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Do you want to switch? I know you like sweet things more. Actually, that's why I ordered this.", Mark asked and this time Renjun got elbowed because he was snickering underneath his breath. Without further ado Mark switched their plates and Donghyuck gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks. You know I have a sweet tooth.", he said and Mark smiled back. The omega found his appetite again and dug into what was originally Mark's dish. Their peaceful silence was once more interrupted when the waiter came near them.

"How is everything? Are you enjoying the food?", he asked with his wide grin, but Renjun started to think it was more of an ugly grimace.

"Everything is fine, thanks for asking.", he replied in his most polite tone. Then the waiter dropped a pencil that conveniently landed between both Mark and Jeno, who both duck after it. The strange alpha took the opportunity to lean over to Donghyuck, hands on his thigh as if pretending to look for the pen himself. The youngest froze up and then desperately tried to get rid of the hand, but the grip only got stronger. Renjun noticed and jumped up from his seat, ready to yell, right when Jeno sat up straight, pen in his hands, and Mark followed. Quickly Donghyuck jumped up too, finally getting rid of the hand on him.

"Are you two okay?", Jeno asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah, Renjun only has an upset stomach. We need to go to the bathroom again.", Donghyuck explained in a hurry, dragging Renjun with him.

"Donghyuck, what the hell?! He is crossing a line, he was freaking touching you!", Renjun let out his frustration once they entered the bathroom.

"Calm down, Junnie. I'm okay.", Donghyuck said.

"How can you be fine with this? He is harassing you! You're usually always the first one to call out creeps, why do you let yourself suffer now?", Renjun asked exasperated.

"Renjun, it's fine. What are we gonna do? Tell him off and then be kicked out? I told you I'm fine, please understand that I don't want to cause a scene and ruin the date.", Donghyuck replied.

"But how can you enjoy yourself if he's always creeping around you?", Renjun asked.

"I told you it's not that bad, I just want to have a nice time. Please don't tell Mark, you know he will get upset. Please, Renjun?", Donghyuck begged. The older sighed, letting a few seconds of silence pass by.

"Ugh, why are you my best friend again? Now Mark and Jeno think I have diarrhea or something because of you.", Renjun said annoyed but Donghyuck knew he had Renjun on his side again.

"Thanks, you're the best, I love you with all my heart.", he said and Renjun only rolled his eyes. He's been doing that a lot today.

"Stop it. I'm not happy with the situation but I guess in the end it's your choice.", he said, voice stern. "And now I have to lie to Jeno about having a stomach ache."

"I'm sorry. I'll treat you to ice cream tomorrow, I promise.", Donghyuck apologized.

"Fine. Let's just get back.", Renjun sighed, opening the door and stepping outside, Donghyuck right behind him.

"Are you okay? If you're sick we can go home.", Jeno offered as soon as they sat back down, concern written all over his face when he looked at Renjun.

"No, I'm totally fine now. I actually think dome food is exactly what I need right now.", Renjun replied and took a big bite of his pancakes. Jeno still looked worried, but seemed to let it slide when Renjun smiled at him while chewing his food heartily. When Jeno eyes turned away from him the older omega gave Donghyuck a stinky side eye, at which the younger only smiled apologetically.

"So, Mark, how's your song coming along? You worked on it with Taeyong yesterday, right?", Donghyuck asked, taking care of the conversation and Mark looked up from his plate.

"Oh, I wished we actually would've gotten some work done, but Taeyong brought Doyoung over. Or rather Doyoung forced him to take him along. But it’s understandable, Taeyong's not been sleeping well these past few days, I guess he wanted to make sure he gets some rest.", Mark told them.

"Oh, so that's where he was all day.", Jeno said with a smirk.

"Oh, right, Doyoung's your brother, I almost forgot.", Mark said and the other nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him around a lot since they started dating officially.", Jeno said and Mark laughed a little.

"I got to see him a lot more since, Taeyong's bringing him along everywhere he goes.", he explained, making the others laugh along.

"So, what did you do yesterday if you didn't work on the song?", Donghyuck asked curiously.

"Oh, actually we hung out a little yesterday.", Mark answered and nodded his head in Jeno's direction.

"What? And you didn't tell us?", Renjun asked surprised.

"We met coincidentally when we were at the gym. I asked Mark to help me pick up the flowers because Doyoung didn't answer my calls. Nothing big, really.", Jeno replied with a shrug. Both Donghyuck and Renjun exchanged looks, trying to get rid of the – very intriguing - image of their boyfriends working out together. Donghyuck was about to make a snarky comment when he saw the creepy alpha approaching them again. He felt himself tense up when the waiter went to the table behind them, where new costumers sat down a few minutes ago, standing right behind Donghyuck. The omega was trying to keep the conversation going when he suddenly felt a hand on his back and before he could react obviously routinized fingers snapped his bra open. Like a miracle Renjun again was the only one who could see what was happening from the way they were seated. Quickly Donghyuck crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to hide what just happened, but Renjun was already up on his feet, face red from anger. Donghyuck followed his example, hugging Renjun up front while ushering him away from the table.

"His stomach again. We need to go to the bathroom, be right back.", he excused them once more, dragging a very annoyed Renjun with him.

In the safeness of the bathroom for the third time of the day Donghyuck hurried to hook his bra again, while Renjun was seething next to him.

"Why are you doing this?", the older asked frustrated. "You're protecting a creepy alpha right now! He's disgusting and you know it!", he added, trying to knock some sense into Donghyuck.

"Just - just...", Donghyuck stuttered.

"Don't tell me you don't want to ruin our date. I'm not going back there without saying something if you don't give me a valid reason.", Renjun said looking serious. Donghyuck sighed.

"Please…just don't tell Mark. It's...Mark's very careful when it comes to being intimate with me and every time something like this happens I feel like he will hold himself back again. I just - I don't want to undo all the progress we’ve made. You know I need physical affection!", Donghyuck let out his worries. Renjun's eyes remained hard.

"So you let yourself be molested like that?! Just talk to Mark - I bet he will understand. You are only being a coward right now, afraid to call someone out on their disgusting behavior!", Renjun argued and Donghyuck gave him a pleading look.

"Please, Renjun.", he said, but Renjun was already heading out of the door. "Renjun, please, you can't tell them!", Donghyuck said louder, following his best friend, only to be stopped abruptly by their two boyfriends, waiting in front of the bathroom with their arms crossed.

"He can't tell us what?", Mark asked confused. Renjun gave Donghyuck a prompting look, but the other just turned his head away.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving.", Renjun said, stomping past the other three. He took out his wallet and slammed a bill on the table, not caring about the change, before storming out of the cafe. Jeno was the first one to run after him, followed directly by Mark and Donghyuck.

"Renjun, please wait!", the alpha called after his boyfriend and the omega stopped in his tracks after short consideration. Jeno didn't deserve his anger. He let the other catch up to him, chewing on his lips in thoughts. Renjun gave Donghyuck a frustrated look and they stared at each other in silence for a while, neither of them speaking up.

"Will you two please tell us what's going on?", Jeno asked, more than slightly puzzled by their sudden behaviour.

"Yeah, will you, Donghyuck?", Renjun said with spite. All eyes went to the younger omega.

"I - uh, it's nothing big. Only...", Donghyuck sighed. This already escalated too far. Might as well tell the truth now. "The waiter...he was being a creep." Mark stared at him with eyes as big as plates and Jeno shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"There, was that so hard to say?", Renjun asked, still angered.

"Can you please stop being upset?! It's over now anyway!", Donghyuck snapped back.

"Well, if you would've spoken up sooner or let me speak up at least, things wouldn't have gotten this far in the first place!", Renjun said, eyes squinted to slits. Donghyuck returned the stare for a long moment, before turning on his heels, walking away from Renjun with fast steps. Renjun didn't hesitate for long before he too turned around, heading in the opposite direction. Mark and Jeno just stood there, giving each other puzzled looks, before quickly hurrying after their respective boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm starting my first online lectures now and am moving soon, so if updates get a little slower, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to keep the upload regularly :3  
> Leave me a comment <3


	32. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho!  
> Since apparently I left y'all hanging on a cliff last time here's the next chapter! Enjoy and leave me a comment :3

"Baby? Renjun? Please, calm down. Talk to me, yeah?", Jeno said as soon as he reached the omega. Renjun didn't slow down, emotions still running wild.

"I'm just so - mad!", he said, wanting to punch the next tree he saw.

"Why don't you talk to me about it? What happened? Please just...let me help you?", Jeno said and his hurtful voice made Renjun finally stop in his steps. He balled his fists before he took a deep breath and turned around, facing Jeno.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this.", he said after a few seconds of calming his mind down.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I - I want to be with you through it all. The happiness, the sadness - and also the madness. Just - just talk to me, yeah? Don't run away and shut me out, please.", Jeno said with a reassuring look in his eyes, rubbing over Renjun's shoulder in comfort. "Should we sit down?", he asked, motioning to a park bench near them. The smaller nodded and let Jeno guide him to it.

The alpha quickly intertwined their fingers once they sat down next to each other, caressing over the back of Renjun’s hand soothingly.

"So, from the beginning. What got you so upset? Was it...the waiter?", Jeno asked carefully.

"Yeah...kind of.", Renjun admitted.

"Did he do something to you?", the alpha asked further and Renjun heard how his voice turned cold.

"No, no, not to me. Just to...Hyuckie. He...stared at him and touched him when you two weren't paying attention. And just now he unhooked his bra just like that without even looking at it! I don't even want to know how often he did that to unsuspecting people for it to be that effortless. It's just...making me sick thinking that guys like him are out there and don't have to face consequences for what they do. I could've at least made everyone in this cafe know what a pervert he is. But Donghyuck begged me to stay quiet. I didn't understand him and - shit! Now we're arguing and I made everything worse! I should've been supportive of him and not get angry at him. _He_ was the victim and I got mad at _him_! What kind of friend am I?! But...I just thought if we don't speak up now how many more like Donghyuck will there be? On the other hand...would anyone believe us? There's no actual proof and Donghyuck probably would've been just been victim blamed. This is all not fair!"

Jeno let Renjun talk everything out of him, only listening to what he had to say. The omega let his head fall in his hands, wanting to hide from this planet. Now that Renjun seemed to be done with his rant the alpha found himself at a loss for words. He knew omegas had it harder sometimes. And he wished he could make it all go away, just to soothe Renjun's worries away. But he couldn't and he knew that.

"I'm so sorry. The world isn't fair.", were the only things that came to his mind. To his surprise Renjun laughed.

"It really isn't.", the omega repeated.

"Listen, I'm so sorry you and Donghyuck have to go through this stuff. I'm also sorry I didn't notice anything earlier. I should've paid more attention to you. I only thought things were weird when you ran to the bathroom for the third time in only twenty minutes.", Jeno apologized, feeling guilty.

"No, don't say that. Guys like him are sneaky, plus Donghyuck and I kept it secret from you. It wasn't your fault.", Renjun told him and let his head fall against his shoulder, making Jeno put his arm around his small frame. The alpha rarely noticed how fragile Renjun actually was, because he always saw him as such a strong person.

"I just wish we could do something.", the alpha said and Renjun hummed in agreement.

"But I don't think going back now would lead to much. We would just look like two random people accusing him of something he did to someone that isn't even with us.", the omega sighed.

"Then...let's just get a little revenge.", Jeno suggested.

"What? You want us to stare at his boobs? No thank you, not interested.", Renjun answered sarcastically. Jeno snorted.

"No, let's just...mess with him a little. I already have an idea.", he said and the smaller looked up at him in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done to my nice, overly correct and polite boyfriend?", Renjun asked with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Someone made his omega upset, that's what happened to him.", Jeno played along. "Come on, let's go back. Let's make the world at least a little fairer this time."

  
  


"Oh, how I so badly want to kick his ass.", Jeno said and Renjun tried hard to suppress his giggle, quite enjoying this new, more cheeky side of Jeno. They were currently waiting in front of the cafe, hiding behind a big potted plant outside. "There, he headed to the toilet, this is our chance.", the alpha said and entered through the glass door. There was only one other waiter around, much smaller - probably an omega, Renjun thought. They sneakily tiptoed around the counter, where they located the staff room. Luckily nobody was really paying them attention, so they could slip in unseen.

"And what now?", Renjun asked once they were in. "Ugh, this is obviously his.", he then said, pointing at a leather jacket that just reeked of the alpha. Renjun found his scent to be unsettling, turning his stomach upside down. Jeno quickly took the jacket and then looked around. Having found a target he stuffed the jacket in a trash can nearby.

"Only putting trash where it belongs.", he murmured and Renjun just had to giggle.

"Maybe I should scent his bag, just to let him know he was messed with by an omega.", he suggested, startled when Jeno turned around with a growl.

"No! You can't!", he said so loudly, Renjun was afraid someone would catch them. "Uh, I mean...Sorry. My brain is in protective revenge mode right now. You - you can do whatever you want!", Jeno rambled after and Renjun found it cute that deep down Jeno was still Jeno - nice, overly correct and polite, just like he knew him.

"It's fine, I was just joking, I don't want to get near his scent or else I have to vomit. Also...I'm quite enjoying this possessive side of you.", he couldn't help but to tease Jeno a little. The alpha gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, should we hide his bag somewhere?", the alpha asked and went to the only cupboard in the room. Just when he opened it the door to the staff room swung open as well. Both Renjun and Jeno froze on the spot.

The omega waiter - Renjun was now sure he was one, being so close he got a got notice of his sweet scent - stared at both of them in shock. Jeno gave him a crooked smile, putting the bag inside the cupboard quickly. Meanwhile Renjun was thinking hard of an excuse as to why they should even be here. To their surprise the waiter said nothing, only closed the door again. Renjun gave Jeno a 'what should we do now?!' look, but the alpha only shrugged. Seconds later the waiter returned, closing the door behind him. He had a bottle of whipped cream in his hand.

"You're here to mess with Jason, right? The alpha waiter?", the omega asked and handed Renjun the bottle.

"Uhh...", Renjun made, not getting the situation.

"These are his shoes, just saying.", the omega waiter then added, pulling out a pair of shoes from under the bench. He gave Renjun a cheeky smile and Renjun finally understood. He was on their side. With a giggle he squatted down to fill the shoes with whipped cream. "So, what did he do to you? The bra thing? He's quite the expert at that.", the waiter asked with a sigh.

"Oh, not me. Our friend...", Renjun explained and the waiter nodded.

"Should've thought that, you're not really his type. Not that that's a bad thing, really, I'm not his type either. We should consider ourselves lucky, actually, because this way we're safe from him.", the waiter said and Renjun felt pity for some reason.

"That's just...disgusting. And sad.", Jeno said and the waiter sighed again.

"I know, but that's reality. That's why you two just made my day! I wanted to mess with him for so long but I need this job and his uncle owns this place. So thanks for messing with him instead of me.", he told them.

"Wait, you won't get in trouble for helping us, right?", Renjun asked cautiously.

"Why should I? There is no evidence I was here, you just need to take the bottle with you.", the waiter said with a smile. "But you two better get going now. Let me show you the back door.", he added, leading them through the room into the next one, where a door to outside was.

"Thanks for your help. What's your name?", Renjun asked as he held the door open for him.

"I'm Xiaojun. It was a pleasure.", he replied with a wide grin. "Now go, hurry. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Renjun gave him a last smile before he grabbed Jeno's hand and started running. He didn't know why he even ran in the first place, but somehow, as he felt the wind hit his face, it was the most freeing thing he had done all day. He looked at Jeno, who was running right beside him, with a big smile on his face. They only stopped when they were several streets away. Laughter erupted from them as they tried to catch their breaths and Renjun hugged Jeno tightly.

"Thank you. I think that was the most fun thing we ever did together.", he said and Jeno lifted him from the ground as he swirled them around.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves or we end up becoming criminals.", he said as he let him down again. He pushed a loose strand of Renjun’s hair behind his ear.

"Just admit you enjoyed it, too.", the omega said playfully as he stared up into Jeno's eyes.

"Maybe a little.", the alpha gave in. "But enough action for today. Let's head home and just...chill." Renjun couldn't agree more, linking their hands and already heading towards their dorm.

  
  


"Donghyuck! Wait up!", Mark ran after his boyfriend who wouldn't slow down. "Hyuckie, please!", he tried again, finally catching up and walking next to him now.

"What, Mark?!", the omega hissed angrily. Mark thought for a moment, but then he grabbed after Donghyuck's wrist, making both of them stop and the younger stumbled into him.

"Donghyuck, please...I just want to know what's going on.", the alpha tried again, locking eyes with Donghyuck. The other hesitated for a moment. He didn't want Mark to know in the first place. This was only going to push them back in their relationship again. "Do you not trust me?", Mark asked after he waited for Donghyuck's answer in silence. This was...not fair, Donghyuck thought. He trusted Mark, he trusted him with his everything. Donghyuck looked around, people were rushing left and right beside of them. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Mark. Let's not do this here.", he said and Mark nodded in understanding.

"Okay, my place?", he suggested and Donghyuck agreed, already heading towards Mark's dorm. He noticed how Mark was staying away from him on the way, not holding his hand like he usually did, and he saw his worst fear come true.

They walked up the stairs to Mark's dorm in uncomfortable silence, tension heavy in the air.

"Do you want some tea?", Mark offered once their entered the room and Donghyuck agreed with a hum, already taking his usual seat at Mark's kitchen table. It was almost funny how they always ended up in Mark's kitchen when they had something to discuss. The omega was still not sure what he actually should tell Mark. He wanted to downplay the situation, to not scare Mark away again, but lying to the alpha also didn't sit right with him. Because he did trust Mark and he wanted their relationship to be honest. After a few minutes Mark set down a cup of tea in front of him, before he took his place opposite of Donghyuck at the table.

"Thanks.", the omega mumbled, lifting up his cup.

"Careful, it's still hot.", the alpha warned him.

"Mark, I-", Donghyuck started reluctantly, but he was immediately interrupted.

"Look, if you really don't want to talk to me I won't force you. But I really only want to help and protect you. And I thought we could trust each other, I...I really like you, so much. B-but if you don't think I'm trustworthy yet I completely understand. I...I just - I want you to feel safe with me.", the alpha voiced his thoughts and Donghyuck could see the pain in his eyes.

"Mark, it's not that I don't trust you. It's-", the omega tried again, only to be interrupted once more.

"Then what is there that you couldn't tell me? What did he do to you and why couldn't you tell me?", Mark was being desperate now and Donghyuck felt his heart break into pieces. He couldn't stand seeing Mark being miserable like this and he hated that he was the reason behind it. But he also hated when Mark wouldn't let them be close to each other. Because deep down it made him feel...he felt tears gather in his eyes only thinking of it, the dark thought clouding his mind. But maybe this was the time to let go of everything. He trusted Mark and maybe this _was_ the time to let him in on his deepest insecurities, he not even told Renjun all about them. He took another deep breath, forcing himself to look Mark in the eyes.

"You want to know why I didn't want you to know? Mark, just the way you were acting while we walked here showed the whole reason.", he said and Mark looked a bit confused. "You wouldn't touch me, you wouldn't hold my hand. You stayed away from me again.", he explained further.

"Only because I thought you were angry at me! And I think after...after whatever he did to you, you maybe wanted some space and not the next best alpha touch you all over.", Mark said and Donghyuck felt the tears start to run down his cheeks.

"But you are not _the next best_ alpha, Mark! You are my boyfriend! You are _my_ alpha! Do you want to know how it makes me feel when something like this happens and you won't touch me afterwards?", Donghyuck closed his eyes for a second, breathing in. "It makes me feel dirty. Like you don't want me anymore because I'm already used. Like I lost my...pureness or whatever and I became a dirty omega that's stained and therefore shouldn't be looked at anymore. Like those alpha's touches...marked me as something undesirable, something that's too disgusting to even touch!" There, now it was all out in the open. His deepest secret, the fact that he wasn't as strong as he pretended to be. That he wasn't as unaffected by those alphas as he wished to be. He let his gaze drop to the ground, unable to look Mark in the eyes, afraid of his reaction, afraid to find out if his fears had any reason to be.

"Donghyuck...I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Just...I researched and most people want space after those kind of events so I thought it was for the best.", the alpha's voice was soft, as if he was speaking to a scared child.

"Well, _I_ don't want space. I want you to hug me and make me forget the things he did to me by replacing them with your own touches. I don't want to be left alone. I want...you.", Donghyuck answered, still not daring to look up. He was surprised when Mark forced himself into his field of view by standing up and then kneeling down in front of him. Donghyuck's breath hitched when he saw the love in Mark's eyes and he let him take his hands.

"I'm right here. You're not alone.", he reassured him, caressing the back of his hands with his thumb. Then his gaze shifted, eyes turning dark. "Now, tell me what he did." Donghyuck shivered at the intensiveness of Mark's voice.

"He stayed when taking our order to stare at my cleavage.", he began and the alpha growled a little, before he lifted himself up from the ground and pressed a soft kiss right above where Donghyuck's shirt ended. "He made my food look like genitals.", Donghyuck continued. "And when he dropped his pen and you were distracted he used the opportunity to touch my thighs." Now Mark wasn't even trying to suppress his growls anymore, letting them out freely while pressing gentle butterfly kisses along Donghyuck's legs. "Then...he opened my bra.", Donghyuck ended with a shaky voice, which made Mark jump up furiously. Donghyuck startled a little, but calmed down right after when he felt Mark go around him and stroke his hands over his shoulders soothingly.

"Stand up.", he asked and Donghyuck followed his wish, only to feel Mark press another kiss at his back, right where his bra was. "No matter what anybody says, you are not dirty. You are not disgusting, you are not used and to me, you are always desirable. I want you, all the time, Donghyuck.", Mark's voice was barely a whisper as he continued to press soft kisses down Donghyuck's neck and up to his ear. The omega felt goosebumps all over his body. This might not be what he expected to come from this conversation, but he was more than happy at the outcome.

He hastily turned around to face Mark and his heart was beating faster than ever when he gazed into his longing eyes. Mark raised his hands to his cheeks to wipe away the few leftover tears.

"You are so brave.", the alpha whispered and Donghyuck couldn't wait a second longer before he pulled Mark down and smashed their lips against each other. If the alpha was surprised he didn't let Donghyuck notice, reciprocating the kiss with as much vigor as Donghyuck. They stumbled a little when trying to get closer, the chair that was still in between them making it unnecessarily hard. Without much thought Mark pushed the annoying hindrance out of their way, hands finding their way to Donghyuck's waist like they belonged there, pressing the younger tight against his body.

"M-mark.", Donghyuck breathed out, only for Mark to kiss him harder. He felt the alpha's hands wander down his body, one palm now resting comfortable on his butt.

"You're okay with this? No bad feelings?", Mark asked when they separated for air.

"No. Please, touch me...more.", Donghyuck answered and his breath hitched when he felt Mark's hand squeeze his butt.

"Do you trust me?", the alpha asked with a hungry look in his eyes and Donghyuck nodded. "Then jump." The omega hesitated a second, but then he jumped in the air with all his might, making Mark chuckle a little, who caught him under his thighs. He couldn't laugh for long tough, as Donghyuck pushed their lips together again eagerly. Mark didn't need long to react, pressing Donghyuck against the next wall, slipping his tongue between the younger's lips, stealing Donghyuck's breath away. The alpha bit down gently on Donghyuck's bottom lip before he pulled away again, only to press down a series of kisses along Donghyuck's throat. The other could only breath heavily, his hands shaking as they tried to find a grip in Mark's hair, all the sensations making him feel light-headed.

After a few seconds he missed the feeling of Mark's lips on his, so he put his hands on Mark's cheeks and messily slotted them together again. He was so focused on kissing Mark he didn't even realize the alpha had begun to walk again. He only noticed the location change when he was gently put down on Mark's bed, back pressed against the soft cushion. The alpha slowly crawled over him, pushing his legs apart carefully so he could sit comfortably in between.

"Let me make you feel good.", he whispered against Donghyuck's lips and the younger simply grabbed Mark's face and connected their lips again. And now Mark's hands started exploring again, first slipping underneath his shirt and caressing his waist, then going lower, feeling his thighs and ass. Donghyuck didn't want this to stop, ever, he would die happily like this, feeling Mark with every fiber of his body.

The alpha didn't seem onboard with this idea, though, as he pulled away again, making Donghyuck whine as he reached after him. Mark gave him a sweet smile, before he let his fingers wander to the waistband of Donghyuck's jeans, letting a finger slip in. Donghyuck's eyes went wide and his heart started beating erratically.

"Is this okay?", Mark asked and Donghyuck swore his heart exploded.

"Y-yes. Just...I don't want to go...all the way yet.", he answered honestly. He needed time to actually prepare mentally before having real sex with Mark. Today was just not the day.

"Okay, I understand. I wasn't planning to do that. Only...a little?", Mark replied and started to open Donghyuck's jeans, pulling them down. The omega quickly lifted his hips, helping in the process of removing his pants. Mark threw the jeans somewhere, Donghyuck didn't really care at this point, something much better than his jeans being right in front of him. Mark crawled back over him again, giving him a soft kiss, while his hands rubbed up and down his exposed thighs. Donghyuck withered underneath him, Mark felt so nice and warm, so safe. Then it happened - the omega knew it was inevitable at some point - and slick started to leave his body. Mark realized too as he separated their lips again to look at Donghyuck for reassurance.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's fine. Keep going, don't stop now.", the omega answered breathlessly before Mark could even ask. Seconds after he felt Mark's fingers go underneath his underwear, squeezing his butt again. Donghyuck just nodded when Mark looked at him questioningly as he put his hands on the rim of his underwear, about to pull them down too. He lifted his hips again as Mark gently removed the fabric. Now partly bare and fully slick underneath Mark the omega sensed the heat creeping up his cheeks. But Mark didn't give him any time or space to be embarrassed as he connected their lips in a long kiss again.

"You're so pretty. Every part of you.", he whispered between them and then Donghyuck's breathing stopped when he felt Mark's finger enter him. Mark could only watch fascinated as Donghyuck came apart on his fingers, mesmerized from the sounds that left his omega.

  
  


Mark pressed a gentle kiss at the top of Donghyuck's head, who was still out of breath, chest rising and sinking in a fast pace.

"H-how was that?", Mark asked after a few minutes of staying quiet.

"Perfect.", Donghyuck answered and Mark felt the small piece of insecurity disappear from his mind. The alpha smiled down at his boyfriend who returned it with everything he had.

"Uh, I better take a shower. You can get fresh clothes from my closet, you know where everything is.", Mark said, shuffling out of bed, letting Donghyuck rest a little longer.

"Mark.", Donghyuck said as he sat up and Mark turned around to him. "Thank you. Don't take too long or I'll miss you." Mark felt his ears heat up at these words, eyes fixed on Donghyuck. He gave himself a few seconds to completely take him in. He could never get tried of just looking at his omega. Then he turned around and headed to the bathroom. He had never showered faster.

When he returned to his room Donghyuck had also made his way out of bed and put on a clean set of Mark's clothing. The alpha couldn't stop his heart from doing a jump at the sight. He walked over to where he was standing in front of his bed, staring at something. When he stopped next to him he saw why. His bed sheets were a mess, all wet from Donghyuck's slick.

"I don't think I will wash them ever again.", he said with a smirk and his boyfriend hit him in his side with his elbow.

"Don't be gross.", he said but Mark noticed his tinted cheeks. It was always adorable when Donghyuck tried to hide how flustered he could get. "I'll help you change them. Come on.", the omega said and began to remove the old sheets from his bed.

A few minutes of rearranging his sheets later, the couple found themselves snuggled up on the bed again.

"Mark?", Donghyuck said after a while of silent cuddling. The alpha hummed as a sign that he was listening. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I do trust you.", the omega continued.

"It's fine. I...I get what you must've thought and I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry for pulling away from you, I didn't know what it felt like to you.", Mark said in return, stroking above Donghyuck's back in smooth circles.

"No...it's not you're fault. I never told anyone how I felt about this. I like to pretend that it doesn't affect me. I know deep down that it's not true, that it's wrong to think I'm dirty because of them. But it somehow is always in the back of my head and...I guess it just had to come up at some point.", Donghyuck said and he felt Mark's hold around his waist become a little firmer.

"You're right, it's not true. And I want you to know that in front of me...you don't have to pretend. I know you're vulnerable, we all are, and I don't want you to act like you're fine when you're actually not. So if those thoughts ever come up again...let me know.", Mark replied in a soft tone and Donghyuck turned around in their embrace so that they could look each other in the eyes. They stared at each other for a long time and even though neither of them said it out loud, they both knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm always happy when I see new people commenting, so don't hold back :3
> 
> I'm moving this Saturday, I'm so excited!!
> 
> Stay safe and happy everyone!


	33. Meeting the parents pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a comment :3

"Can you really not stay over tonight?", Mark asked for the third time, pouting at his boyfriend. "It's already late.", he tried again when Donghyuck only gave him an amused look. They spent almost all of the rest of the day just lazing around in Mark's dorm and by now the moon had already risen.

"I told you already. I really need to talk with Renjun. I can't stand it when we argue.", he explained and Mark finally gave up.

"Okay, let me walk you over then.", he said and began to put on his shoes.

Donghyuck took a deep breath before he put in the keys to open their dorm room. Renjun and him hadn't argued in so long. He just hoped the other was actually home and didn't decide to spend the night at Jeno's. He knew that Renjun was good at avoiding people if he wanted to. Hopefully their argument hadn't reached that kind of stage yet.

With a heavy heart he finally opened the door, relieved when he saw Renjun sitting on their couch, huddled in a thick blanket and sipping from a mug.

"Hey.", the younger said quietly while he went to sit down next to his best friend. "You're still up?" Renjun nodded, not telling the other that he waited for him since he left Jeno's place hours ago, his mind uneasy as well.

"About today...", Donghyuck started but Renjun shook his head, making him stop.

"Let me go first, please. I'm...sorry, Donghyuck. I really am. It's just...I was frustrated because I hate to see you molested and not doing anything against it. I shouldn't have let that frustration out on you, though. I'm sorry that I wasn't as supportive as I could have been in that situation. You needed support and I didn't give it to you the way you needed it. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell anyone if you didn't want to. I hope you can forgive me." Renjun looked down at his tea, he had repeated these words over and over again in his head. Arguments with Donghyuck was the thing he hated the most and he felt guilty for getting angry at him in a situation that left Donghyuck so vulnerable.

"Are you done?", Donghyuck asked and Renjun nodded, feeling guilty. "Okay, my turn. When I asked you to not tell anyone...I was mostly just scared and insecure. Sometimes I think if I pretend everything is fine then everything turns out fine. But that's not the truth. I understand that you got frustrated at my silence. And you are right, that jerk should have gotten some kind of punishment and now I feel kind of bad for not standing up for myself.", Donghyuck admitted and found himself being pulled into a bone-breaking hug by Renjun only seconds later.

"I'm so sorry you always get in these kind of situations. I wish I could do something about it but I can't and it makes me feel so helpless.", Renjun sobbed into his shoulders and Donghyuck tried hard to hold back his own tears.

"It's fine, Junnie. It's not your fault.", he whispered and slowly entangled their limps. The older was still looking at him with tears in his eyes. Donghyuck gave him a soft smile. "With this body, I would go crazy over myself, too.", he then tried to joke about it, hoping to lighten the mood a little. He couldn't stand seeing Renjun cry over him. It seemed to work as Renjun let out an ugly snort.

"Here I am trying to be serious.", he said, hitting Donghyuck playfully. He offered him his blanket and they cuddled up underneath it. "What about Mark? How did he take it? Is everything fine between you two?", Renjun asked and Donghyuck couldn't suppress the big smile on his face.

"Actually...something happened. Between us.", he said with a nervous giggle and Renjun looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?", he asked excited.

"So, first he was upset, as expected, but then we talked it out like the adults we are...and then we did some other adult stuff.", Donghyuck explained and gestured something with his fingers, locking eyes with Renjun, conveying his message clearly. The elder's mouth fell open, having learned how to read Donghyuck's language over the years, he understood _exactly_ what happened.

"No way! He did... _that_ to you?", he nearly screamed, emotions between utterly embarrassed and thoroughly curious. Donghyuck nodded with a wide grin. Renjun stared at him for a moment, still contemplating what to do with this information. He pulled himself together, before asking in a tiny voice: "How did it feel?" Donghyuck laughed at his shy friend, cooing at the way he hid his face in the blanket.

"It was amazing. But...you can always find out for yourself, I bet Jeno wouldn't mind helping out if you'd ask him.", he said with raised eyebrows, only to be strangled by Renjun. "Stop it, I give up.", he struggled to voice out and Renjun let go of him, both of them now cuddling up under the blanket.

"Actually, Jeno and I did something, too.", Renjun said and Donghyuck turned his head so fast, Renjun swore he heard the bones crack. "Not like that! But...we did a little revenge action on that dude. You were not his only victim, it seems, so he really deserved it.", Renjun calmed him down again and Donghyuck giggled.

"What did you do?", he asked, happy to hear about that.

"Just...messed with his stuff a little. The other waiter smuggled us some whipped cream and we sprayed it in his shoes.", Renjun told him with a satisfied smile on his lips and Donghyuck busted out laughing.

"I can't believe that out of all the people you and Jeno did something like this. It's hilarious!", he praised them in slight disbelieve and Renjun smiled proudly.

"Actually, we also did something else, too.", he then said, becoming serious again. "No, not that!", he quickly added when Donghyuck started wiggling his eyebrows again. "There is a self-defense class during semester break. We signed us all up for it, you know, after exam season is over. We thought it might be a good idea. Things are not the same as back in our small village, the city can be quite dangerous and creeps are everywhere.", Renjun explained. "If you're up for it."

"Of course I am. I think it's a great idea, Junnie.", Donghyuck immediately agreed, making Renjun smile at him. "Let's head to bed. Or did you already forget that you have a morning lecture tomorrow?", the younger then said and pulled his best friend up from the couch. Renjun's eyes went wide.

"Shit, I should really go to sleep.", he said after a look at his phone. Quickly they slipped underneath their sheets, Renjun already half asleep when Donghyuck raised his voice.

"Junnie. I love you.", he said and Renjun giggled a little at his best friend.

"Love you too, Hyuckie. Good night.", he said in return, heart now completely at ease. Yeah, nothing could separate the two of them that easily.

  
  


The days went by and the big exams were approaching them, forcing the responsible students in the library for most of the time. Donghyuck's literature exam was the first one up, so the omega was lightly stressing out already. But for Renjun and Jeno there was another challenge they had to overcome first.

"Hey, Renjun, this one or that one?", Jeno asked him Thursday morning. As per usual they were doing their laundry and the alpha held up two shirts for the omega to judge.

"For what?", Renjun asked, not knowing what Jeno wanted from him.

"Which one should I wear when I meet your parents tomorrow?", the alpha clarified, voice excited. Renjun took a look at both the shirts, but he deemed them both just fine.

"You choose, both are nice.", he told his boyfriend and Jeno pouted at him.

"Thanks for your help.", he said with a sarcastic undertone and Renjun sighed.

"The blue one, then.", he decided and Jeno smiled at him brightly.

"Okay.", he agreed before putting both of them in the laundry machine.

"Have you packed already? I don't think we have much time to do it tomorrow. Our train leaves at 3pm.", Renjun asked as he turned the machine on.

"I'll do it this evening, after I finished my laundry.", Jeno answered and Renjun nodded.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after your practice, we go get our bags and then we're of to the train station.", he explained their plan once again.

"I can't wait to meet them. What do your parents do? You never told me, did you?", the alpha asked as they walked up the stairs again.

"Oh, my dad's a car mechanic and my mum is a barber.", Renjun replied and Jeno tried to keep the information in his head.

"I'll get ready. Meet you downstairs in 20 minutes?", Renjun said as they reached Jeno's door.

"Sure.", the alpha agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Renjun's forehead before heading into his dorm.

  
  


"You are sure you don't want to come along? I bet your parents would be happy.", Renjun asked Donghyuck while they waited in the library for Jeno's practice to be over after their classes ended.

"You know I can't, my exam is on Tuesday and I really have to study for it.", Donghyuck said and Renjun sighed. "Besides, I don't want to third-wheel with you and Jeno.", he added and Renjun shoved him lightly.

"You could've brought Mark.", Renjun argued and Donghyuck looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not ready for him to face my dad. Johnny was already a challenge and you know where he got his protective side from.", he said and Renjun giggled.

"He has to meet him eventually.", he told his best friend.

"I know.", Donghyuck said with a sigh. "I was thinking of bringing him over semester break. Maybe."

"Why not? I'm sure you'll manage.", Renjun encouraged him. "I hope so. But first I have to worry about my exam.", Donghyuck said and Renjun gave him a pitying look.

"You can do it. Make sure to take breaks, too. I don't want you to burn out while I'm gone.", he said in a scolding manner and Donghyuck gave him an amused look.

"Sure, mum.", he replied and Renjun just shoved him again. "Come on, Jeno's practice should be over any minute. Let's head over to the gym.", Donghyuck said as he got up from his chair.

Donghyuck, like the studious person he was, headed back to the library after he sent them off, leaving Renjun and Jeno alone on their way to the dorms.

"We need to hurry a bit or else we'll be late.", the omega said and walked a bit faster. Jeno was just skipping along side him, overly excited. Renjun could only shake his head at him. They basically ran upstairs, Renjun gathering everything he needed in bare minutes. He checked his bag. Clothes, purse, keys, some books for studying, the train tickets. Seemed like he had everything. He shouldered his bag and hurried down to Jeno's room. He knocked thrice and Jeno opened him, while putting on his shoes simultaneously.

"Just a second.", the alpha told him and Renjun nodded. They still had twenty minutes left till their train would leave. Jeno headed into his dorm and came back with his own bag and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You bought flowers?", Renjun asked astounded when he saw them.

"Of course I did.", the alpha told him confidently. Then his expression fell, suddenly unsure. "Why? Does your mum not like flowers? Is she allergic? I should've asked before-" Renjun shut him up with a quick kiss on his mouth, making the alpha look at him stunned.

"She'll love them, don't worry. But we need to hurry up now.", he told him and Jeno nodded determined. He pushed the flowers in Renjun's hand while he stole the omega's back from his shoulders.

"Okay, let's run.", he said and before Renjun could even protest that he could manage to carry his own bag, the alpha grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.

They had to rush but they made it to the platform right on time, fully out of breath entering the train. Renjun let out a relieved sigh when he fell down in his seat.

"We made it!", he exclaimed as Jeno sat down next to him. "Now it's only a two hour ride from here and then a short bus ride.", he explained. "Sorry that my parents couldn't pick us up.", he apologized to Jeno.

"It's fine. This only makes it feel more adventurous. Like we're going on a trip somewhere.", Jeno said with a soft smile.

"Don't expect too much, we're only going to my hometown. There live like...less than 500 people there.", Renjun snorted, but Jeno couldn't be stopped in his excitement.

"Still, I can't wait to see where you've grown up.", he said, grabbing after Renjun's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Tell me more about your parents.", Jeno requested after a short silence in which they just watched the landscape fly past them.

"My parents?", Renjun hummed. "They are nice people, very open-minded. They gave me freedom in almost everything, I could come and go when I wanted. They trust me completely and want me to make my own decisions. But I also never crossed any boundaries...so, yeah.", he began talking, Jeno listening with all his brain-power. "Oh, my dad really likes sports, so I guess you could talk about basketball with him. He's usually really easy-going and funny.", Renjun added.

"Wow, you just gave me life-saving information.", Jeno said in all seriousness. "How can I win your mum over?", he then questioned. Renjun gave him an amused smile.

"My mum will be smitten by the flowers already, don't worry.", he told him. "They will like you, I'm sure.", he added with a reassuring look in his eyes. He knew that deep down Jeno was probably freaking out and he wanted to calm him down. Although, if he was honest with himself, Renjun was nervous too. He really wanted his parents to like Jeno. He was, after all, the first boy he ever brought home.

They spent the rest of the train ride in comfortable silence. At some point Jeno drowsed away, earphones playing soft music while his head rested on Renjun's shoulders. The omega was reading something for his art class, exams still in the back of his mind, only glancing at the sleepy Jeno every once in a while with a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey, Jeno, we need to get off at the next stop.", he carefully nudged his boyfriend awake, who blinked at him cutely, sleep still in his eyes as he removed his earphones.

Slowly they gathered their things before the speaker announced their stop and they got off together. Renjun confidently guided them to the next bus stop, already on known territory. He used to take this bus all the time back when he still lived here. Coming from a small village he wasn't surprised when the bus driver recognized him even now, giving him a wink as she let them through without paying. Renjun gave her a thankful smile before he dragged Jeno to one of the back seats.

Jeno was basically vibrating next to him now, legs shaking up and down in excitement and Renjun carefully pressed his hands down his thighs.

"Stop it, you're going to get cramps.", he scolded his boyfriend who smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, just...wow, this is really happening.", he said, expression between a worried look and a pained smile. Renjun could only laugh lightly.

"It'll be fine. Just...calm down.", he said, rubbing up and down Jeno's thighs in a - he hoped - comforting manner. However, Jeno's ears went pink.

"Uh, Renjun, I know you mean well and stuff...but this is not helping.", the alpha told him and awkwardly removed Renjun's hands from his body. Renjun's face burned up in embarrassment, he still wasn't used to having _that_ effect on Jeno, although he probably should by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I - uhm...", Renjun was too flustered to even speak a straight sentence anymore and Jeno chuckled at him.

"It's fine. But maybe keep that for when we are alone.", he said with a cheeky smile and Renjun glared at him. Luckily they reached their stop right this second.

"We need to get off, now.", he told Jeno and got up maybe a little faster than normal. He knew Jeno was probably still smiling at him, but at least he wasn't shaking anymore. Renjun could take that as a small win.

"It's only up this street now.", he told Jeno, who stole his bag from his shoulders again. "You don't need to do that.", Renjun commented but Jeno looked at him pleadingly.

"I know, but it will be a good first impression if I carry your bag for you, right? Please let me?", he asked and Renjun just laughed in disbelieve.

"Fine, whatever you want.", he agreed and Jeno smiled happily. Renjun would never tell him that Jeno carrying his bag for him made his heart flutter.

"Shouldn't we ring?", Jeno asked once they stood in front of the door of a small old house. Renjun just gave him a pointed look, his key already in his hands.

"Jeno, I live here. This is my house.", he said with a straight face.

"Just thought maybe it would be more polite.", he said with a shrug and Renjun put his key away. The things he did for Lee Jeno.

"Okay, we can ring, if you want to.", he said and stepped back from the door, gesturing to the bell for Jeno. The alpha still hesitated.

"Maybe you should just open the door. I mean...you do live here.", he said and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"You're only stalling time right now. Just ring.", he said. "I thought you wanted to meet them."

"Yes, yes. I do. I can do it.", Jeno said and bravely reached for the door bell. It was an adorable sight, Renjun thought, Jeno being seemingly afraid to touch a door bell.

The loud sound of the bell made Jeno shriek shortly, but then he collected himself. He practiced this. He didn't know how many times he introduced himself to his mirror, but the poor thing probably thought he was insane by now. That was, if mirrors could think. Jeno put on his smile, trying to radiate the positive energy so many YouTube guides told him about. Then the door opened.

"Renjun, you're finally home! Did you come here alright?", a woman said, pulling Renjun into a short hug.

"We're fine, mum.", Renjun told her, stepping aside to introduce Jeno. "This is my boyfriend, Lee Jeno.", he said and his mother's eyes went to Jeno.

"Oh what a handsome young man you've got there.", she said and Jeno's ears went a light pink at her words.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Misses Huang. I got you some flowers, I hope you like them.", he said and was relieved when he saw Misses Huang's eyes sparkle.

"They're so beautiful, thank you.", she said, accepting the flowers. "Let's get inside, you two. Your father's been waiting all day.", she said, ushering the couple in.

As soon as they entered the living room a man stood up from his place on the couch.

"Renjun! Come here, I didn't get to congratulate you on your birthday personally yet.", he said with a loud voice and Renjun went to hug him with a smile on his face. When he pulled away Jeno was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, and who is that?", his father asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Uh, I'm Lee Jeno, Sir. I'm Renjun's boyfriend, it's a pleasure to meet you.", he said, shaking the hand Renjun's father stretched out to him, surprised at the tight grip.

"Can't say the same.", Mister Huang replied. "About being Renjun's boyfriend, I mean. I'm his father. It's _of course_ a pleasure to meet you, too, Jeno." His mother rushed to his side and gave him a little slap to the shoulder.

"Stop it, now. We'll let you two settle in while we get dinner ready, does that sound okay? You must be tired from the long travel.", she said with a warm smile towards Jeno. The alpha was a little unsure now, not really knowing how to interpret his welcome.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Let's go to my room.", Renjun agreed, giving his father a weird look.

"What? I thought he would sleep on the couch! Don't you agree with me, Jeno?", his father said quickly, a smirk on his face.

"Uh...I mean, yeah. I can sleep on the couch.", he said, hoping to please Mister Huang.

"What are you talking about? The couch's way too small for him, of course he's gonna sleep in Renjun's room.", Renjun's mother argued right away, almost pushing Jeno out of the room. Renjun stayed a little after, giving his father a questioning look. His father rarely got protective of him. They had a very trusting relationship. His father only gave him an amused shrug, cheeky grin plastered on his face. A little confused Renjun turned around, following his mother and Jeno upstairs. His mum was already on his way back down.

"Don't take your father seriously, he's playing one of his funny games. I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen.", she whispered to him when they met on the stairs. And now Renjun understood. Damn his father and his love for joking around.

He headed to his room where Jeno was already waiting.

"I can totally sleep on the couch if your father doesn't want us to share a room. I completely understand.", were his first words once Renjun entered. The omega giggled.

"No, it's fine. He's only joking, don't take him too serious.", he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to anger him.", Jeno asked and Renjun nodded.

"Trust me, it's completely fine. Let's unpack.", he said, getting his bag from Jeno. The alpha still looked a little bit unsure but followed Renjun's example and started unpacking his bag. Renjun made space for both their clothes in his old closet and they sorted out their things in peaceful silence. After everything was at its right place Renjun let himself drop on his bed. Jeno eyed him with a fond look on his face.

"Oh yeah, this is my room by the way.", Renjun said as he sat up, gesturing to his room.

"I know, I remember the room tour you gave me.", Jeno said, looking around the room. It wasn't anything special, just like he remembered from the video-call, but it was neat and tidy and it smelled heavenly of Renjun. Suddenly nervous he gave Renjun a shy look.

"What's up?", Renjun asked, noticing that something was on the others mind.

"Just...should I sleep on the floor?", Jeno blurred out and Renjun was confused at his sudden concern.

"What do you mean? We shared a bed before. Or are you uncomfortable?", he asked frowning.

"But it's always been my bed. And not yours.", Jeno replied, his hands fidgeting.

"Does it make a difference?", Renjun asked.

"Yes? No? I don't know. It's an omega's bed!", Jeno exclaimed and Renjun quickly got up from his bed. It didn't happen all too often that he was more confident than Jeno. He grabbed the alpha by his hands and slowly guided him to his bed. Then he pressed down on his shoulders and the alpha gave in and sat down on the soft sheets. Renjun smiled.

"See, it's just a normal bed.", he said, sitting down on Jeno's lap and pecking him on the lips. Jeno's eyes went wide.

"Don't Renjun, your parents!", the alpha said and Renjun giggled, but got up from his lap. It was fun having the upper hand once in a while. He sat down next to Jeno, resting his head on his shoulder. However, before he could say anything to comfort him, his door flew open. His dad stood in the floor, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"Dinner's ready.", he said and was about to go, when he turned around again. "Oh, and Renjun, if he's in here with you the door stays open.", he added, before finally heading back down. Renjun rolled his eyes while Jeno's ears went pink again.

"Maybe I _should_ sleep on the floor.", he suggested and Renjun snorted.

"Let's get dinner.", he said, pulling Jeno up from his bed.

His dad was already sitting at the table when the couple made their way downstairs. Meanwhile his mum was busy at the stove.

"Renjun, come here, help me.", she ordered her son immediately and Renjun quickly went to assert her.

"Sit down, son.", Mister Huang said to Jeno, who was awkwardly left behind at the doorstep.

"Uh, sure, sir.", he quickly obeyed, taking a seat opposite of Mister Huang. He was still a little bit confused and intimidated by the man, but maybe it was progress that he just called him son? Was it?

"So, how long have you been with Renjun again?", the father asked, scanning the alpha up and down.

"Uhm, it's been almost half a year soon.", Jeno answered. The older nodded.

"Aha, half a year, you say.", he said. "I hope you're behaving well." Jeno gulped.

"Uhm, I think so.", he said with a nervous smile and Renjun's father raised his eyebrows.

"You _think_ so?", he said, and Jeno shifted in his chair. He almost sighed in relief when Renjun came back from the kitchen, followed by his mother, both carrying the dishes for dinner in their arms.

"Finally we can sit down and talk.", Misses Huang said and smiled warmly at Jeno. She let Jeno get food first, as he was the guest, and Jeno's brain tried hard to calculate what the appropriate amount of food was to seem polite. When he took his plate down his worst nightmare came true as Mister Huang raised his voice again.

"What are you doing, son? You need to eat more! You gotta become strong if you wanna protect our Renjunnie for us.", he scolded the only alpha at the table who hastily took more food on his plate.

"Dad, stop it.", Renjun said but his father only gave him a cheeky wink while Jeno wasn't looking. Renjun turned to his mother and they both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Once everyone's plate was filled his mother started the conversation.

"So, Jeno, tell us about yourself. Renjun didn't say much when he told us you were dating. What are you studying?", she said and Jeno hurried to swallow his food.

"Oh, well...I study sports science and management and I'm on the basketball team.", he replied.

"He actually got a scholarship for it.", Renjun added for him.

"Really? You must be quite smart then.", Misses Huang said with respect and Jeno just gave her a humble smile.

"You play basketball, you say?", Mister Huang asked and Jeno nodded.

"Yeah, been playing since I was a kid.", he answered, hoping that he could at least gain some plus points for that.

"So what's your team, son? You watch the NBA?", Mister Huang asked and Jeno felt the sweat form on his forehead. People could get really passionate about sport...what if he liked a different team than Mister Huang? He shoved some food in his mouth and gave Renjun a help-seeking glance. Renjun just passed the glance to his mother, who took action.

"I think this is enough about basketball for now, honey. I want to know how you two met.", she said and Jeno could finally swallow the food in his mouth. As they retold the story they agreed on how they met the conversation shifted to less nerve-wrecking topics for Jeno. Especially Renjun's mom made him feel very comfortable, while he still couldn't pinpoint how his father thought about him.

Although he felt like he would explode Jeno finished his plate with a smile, telling everyone how delicious everything has been. Renjun noticed how his father gave him a slightly impressed look, before he chuckled to himself again.

"Let's do the dishes, Renjun.", his mother told him and Renjun immediately got up to help her.

"I can help, too. Really Misses Huang, you already cooked for us.", Jeno offered directly, also getting up from his chair.

"Keep him, I wish your father was like this.", Misses Huang hushed to Renjun.

"Nah, son, you're coming with me. There's an NBA game tonight, care to watch it?", Renjun's father announced and Renjun could hardly hold back his laughter at Jeno's mortified expression.

"Sure, sir. I'd be happy to.", he responded with a forced smile and Mister Huang already pulled him to the living room, where he sat down on the couch.

Mister Huang grabbed the remote control and turned on the sports channel, where the game would start soon.

"Do you want a beer, son?", Mister Huang asked and Jeno thought that right now he would've given so much to just do the dishes instead. What was the right answer to that question? Should he say no because it was better not to drink? But in job interviews you should always accept a drink if offered. It's polite. So Jeno forced another smile.

"Sure, sir.", he answered. At least that seemed to have been the right answer, as Renjun's father gave him an approving nod before he went to the kitchen to grab the drinks.

"Here, son, let's hope that the Warriors take this home.", Mister Huang said as they toasted to each other. Mental note, Renjun's father likes the Golden State Warriors. Jeno's face paled once he tasted the drink. It's not that he didn't drink alcohol, he's had his fair share. Jeno just wasn't a beer guy. He was a wine guy. Or a cocktail guy. Something sweet and fruity. He concentrated all his facial muscles to not pull into a disgusted grimace after he took a sip.

In the kitchen Renjun only shook his head when his dad came to get beers.

"He should stop with his joking already. Otherwise Jeno's really gonna think dad hates him.", Renjun said to his mother.

"Uh, I don't think your boyfriend likes beer.", she replied, having watched the scene unfold in the living room, commenting on the way Jeno’s expression changed once he took a sip. "You should save him, your dad had enough fun for today. Poor Jeno, he must really like you." Renjun gave his mother a shy look. "Hurry, Renjun. I really like Jeno and I don't want your father to make him never come back here.", she added, shooing Renjun out of the kitchen. Renjun gave his mother a thankful smile, before he went to save his boyfriend.

"Hey Jeno, I think we should head to sleep. I'm awfully tired and we have a lot of things to do for tomorrow.", Renjun said as he entered the living room and Jeno looked at him like he was his saving grace. "If you'd excuse us, dad, we had a long travel." Renjun's father sighed.

"Fine. Good night, Renjun. But the door stays open, son.", he said and Jeno almost jumped up from his place at the couch.

"Good night, Mister Huang. Maybe we can watch another game together.", he said with a small smile and the father nodded.

Minutes later they were in the bathroom, Jeno violently brushing his teeth, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. Renjun gave him a pitying look.

"You could've just said no.", he told his boyfriend. Jeno spit out the toothpaste.

"I wanted him to like me. I don't think I'm on his good side, yet.", he said and Renjun rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sure he likes you. I know my dad.", he reassured Jeno, who gave him a skeptical look. Renjun yawned. "Let's really get to bed now. I'm actually tired."

They made their way into Renjun's room, the omega closing the door behind them.

"No!", Jeno exclaimed in panic and opened the door again right away. Renjun gave him an amused look.

"You know he's only messing with you, right? My dad. He's only teasing you with this whole fake-protective act.", Renjun said, attempting to close the door again.

"Still.", Jeno said and held the door open. It was kind of cute how deeply Jeno cared about the opinion of his dad, how badly he wanted his approval.

"You know, my dad likes you. He's already calling you son and stuff. Did you know he calls Donghyuck son, too?", Renjun asked and Jeno looked at him surprised.

"He does?", he asked and Renjun nodded. "Mhh, like I told you, he likes you. He's only messing with you, he probably sensed how nervous you were. My dad always liked joking around." Renjun clarified and Jeno couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, can we close the door now?", the omega asked.

"No! Now that I know that your father likes me I don't want to risk it.", Jeno denied him with certainty in his voice, although there was now a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh, fine. Let's leave the door open.", Renjun gave up and jumped right into his bed. Jeno followed, smile not leaving him till he was deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I just moved and wow! It's been a ride! My first lectures start tomorrow...so I guess life is finally moving again for me...yay!
> 
> This chapter is a little more Noren focused but there will be cute Markhyuck next time again, I promise :3  
> So just keep reading and maybe leave me a comment how you liked the chapter.


	34. Let's talk about you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! This time it's a little longer to make up for the longer breaks between updates! Hope you enjoy!!

Donghyuck's eyes hurt. He's been reading the same sentence over and over again and still wasn't comprehending its meaning. He had to pull himself together. Jaemin had already left their study session for the upcoming literature exam an hour ago. But Donghyuck fell behind concerning the historical context of the poems, so he decided to stay behind and catch up. However, learning about social and cultural circumstances of the 17th century was hard when your brain felt like a sieve. Donghyuck sighed as he restarted the sentence over once more, determined to finally make some progress and then call it a day. He startled when a sudden presence hugged him from behind. At first he tensed up, but he relaxed right after the familiar scent of fresh air and melon shampoo hit him.

"So, here are you hiding.", Mark said as he walked around and sat down on the chair opposite of him. Donghyuck gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I've been studying all day. Jaemin left me around an hour ago.", he explained and Mark nodded in understanding.

"So, literature, right?", Mark asked and tried to peak at his notes.

"Yeah, mostly old English poems and stuff. I can't wait for when we start with modern stuff, but I suppose that'll take a while. We’re still at the 17th century.", Donghyuck told him and Mark nodded.

"I guess I can't help you much with this. But I can quiz you, if you'd like to.", the alpha offered.

"Uh, please not right now, my brain already died. But I'll take you back on that offer.", Donghyuck declined. Mark stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly in deep thoughts. "What?", Donghyuck asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just wondering...what made you study literature. Music, I completely understand, it would be a waste not to with your voice. But literature?", Mark questioned.

"What? Do I not look like I like reading and books?", Donghyuck returned the question.

"No, that's - urgh - that's not what I meant, I was just curious, I-", Mark stuttered and Donghyuck laughed at his flustered expression.

"Well, let me just tell you, Mark Lee, I freaking love books. Loved them since I was a kid.", he said with a serious voice and Mark looked at him interested. "I'm actually surprised you don't understand, I mean, literature and music aren't that different. To me, at least.", Donghyuck added.

"Yeah? How?", Mark asked interested.

"Well, for me it's like...a way to create new worlds and forget about your problems. Both music and literature are ways to express yourself.", Donghyuck explained.

"Huh, guess I never thought about it that way. Probably still traumatized from analyzing the stupidest things in books from high school.", Mark admitted and Donghyuck laughed.

"That's another point. I had a great literature teacher in high school. Like him and I we were totally on the same page and he made me realize things in words and word structure that just...amazed me. He also liked me a lot, so he often recommended books to me. Some of the greatest things I've ever read.", the omega said with passion in his eyes.

"Wow, you're starting to make me jealous of that teacher.", Mark joked and Donghyuck snorted at him.

"I want to become just like him when I'm a teacher. Inspire students the best I can.", he told Mark with a dreamy look in his eyes. The alpha stared at him in fondness.

"I'm sure you will be.", he said and Donghyuck gave him a thankful smile. Then his gaze dropped to the papers in front of him.

"Well, I won't be if I don't pass this exam.", he said with a dreadful sigh.

"Well, you won't pass this exam if you have a burn out before you can even take it. It’s already half past eleven, you can still study tomorrow.", Mark scolded him and began to pack his notes for him.

"As if you're one to scold me, you've been moped up in the studio with Taeyong longer than this. I'm surprised you're not there now.", Donghyuck complained but didn't stop Mark from packing his thing.

"Well, Taeyong and I just finished the song. So now I can return the favor and watch out that you don't overdo it.", Mark said and Donghyuck's expression changed to an excited one.

"You're finished?", he asked and Mark nodded with a proud smile.

"Yeah, finally. Only need to write the work report now and then we can hand it in.", the alpha said.

"That's amazing. When can I hear it?", Donghyuck asked.

"Mhh, I can let you listen to it right now. But only if you promise to not overexert yourself with studying.", Mark replied and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"I'm hardly overexerting myself, Mark.", he argued back.

"You still shouldn't be studying this late. Especially alone. How did you plan to get home? It's dark already.", Mark confronted him. _Oh_ , Donghyuck hadn't thought about that.

"Fine, I promise. Tomorrow I'll stop when Jaemin stops, okay?", the omega gave in and Mark gave him a satisfied smile. "Now let me listen to the song already!", Donghyuck whined and Mark chuckled, but still got his earphones out. He let Donghyuck put them in and started the song.

"Is that Doyoung singing?", he asked excited once the voice started singing and Mark nodded.

"Taeyong wouldn't have it any other way once we discovered his singing voice. We recorded him yesterday.", he explained but Donghyuck quickly shushed him, wanting to listen to the song.

"Oh, and you really did a key change!", he exclaimed at the ending and Mark kept to just nodding. Once the song was over Donghyuck removed the earphones with an amazed expression. "It's so good, really! Everything is just perfect and sounds well rounded. It's like I'm actually listening to a song made in the 70s. You did a great job.", he praised him and Mark felt his face heat up at all the compliments.

"Thanks.", he mumbled shyly.

"Will you send me the audio?", Donghyuck asked and Mark's hands were shaking when he took his phone back.

"Of course.", he answered and Donghyuck smiled when he saw his phone blink at the notification of a new message.

"Thanks, I will listen to this every day.", the omega said. If Donghyuck kept being so adorable Mark couldn't guarantee that he would survive the night.

"Uhm, let's get you home now. It's late, you need to sleep.", he said and got up from his seat, knocking his knees against the table in the process. He winced in pain as Donghyuck tried hard to hold back on the laughter.

"Careful. Does it hurt?", he asked, trying to be a good boyfriend.

"I-it's fine. Let's just go.", Mark said and walked ahead, Donghyuck quick to follow him. Now that he knew Mark was alright, it wouldn't hurt to tease him a little, right?

"Should've known you liked being praised. You're an alpha after all.", he said, nudging the older in the side, watching in amusement as his ears turned pink.

  
  


Renjun woke up from his comfortable sleep when he felt something tickle at the back of his nape. He moved his head a little, wanting to fall back into dream land, but a soft giggle made him open his eyes.

"Good morning, baby.", Jeno whispered as he continued to nuzzle him and Renjun groaned sleepily.

"Uhh, let me sleep.", he complained, trying to shuffle away from the alpha, but Jeno pulled him back in by his waist.

"No way, you wanted to show me around today.", he said, and when Renjun didn't seem to comply he began pressing soft kisses all over him.

"Stop it, Jeno.", Renjun giggled but Jeno only gave him a mischievous grin.

A sudden cough destroyed their sweet morning banter. Seeing who was standing in the door Jeno almost pushed Renjun out of the bed, but then he reconsidered and jumped up on his own, getting as much space as possible between him and Renjun.

"Good morning, Mister Huang.", he greeted hastily.

"If you're both awake already, breakfast is ready.", the father said, giving Jeno a playful glare, before heading downstairs.

"Oh my god, how long was he standing there? Did I mess up?", Jeno asked in panic and Renjun let himself fall back into the sheets.

"That's why I wanted to close the door.", he mumbled. However, at the frantic sight of Jeno he felt pity and got up. "It's fine, we weren't even doing anything. Stop worrying so much.", he told him and gathered his clothes for the day. "Let's get ready and then have some breakfast.", he added and Jeno nodded, following Renjun's example.

  
  


Mister Huang looked at the couple with a smug grin once they entered the room, but then he hid his face behind the newspaper.

"Ah, good morning you two, how did you sleep?", Renjun mother asked them with her warm smile.

"Fine, thank you, Misses Huang.", Jeno replied and took a seat.

"I bet you did.", Renjun father mumbled under his breath, but was silenced by Misses Huang, who sent him a glare. Jeno looked away in embarrassment.

"So, what are your plans for the day?", Renjun's mum asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to show Jeno around town. He wanted to see where I've grown up.", Renjun answered this time.

"That sounds lovely. Do you need the car?", his mother asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't need it for anything.", Renjun replied and his mother shook his head.

"No, you can take it. But if you're not back before noon would you mind going grocery shopping for tonight? I can text you the list.", she requested.

"No problem.", Renjun agreed and Jeno nodded with a smile. They ate breakfast together maintaining a comfortable conversation, although Mister Huang mostly kept to himself behind his newspaper.

"So, where do you want to go first?", Renjun asked once they were seated in the Huang's family car. "We could go to my school, if you want to? That's where I spent most of my time anyways.", he suggested when Jeno didn’t say anything himself. The alpha nodded excited.

"Yeah, let's do that.", he agreed and Renjun started the engine. He hadn't driven in a long time, so he was a little bit unsure about this.

"Okay, please don't laugh at my driving skills.", he warned the alpha.

"I'm in no position to do that, I failed my first driving test.", Jeno admitted and Renjun looked at him surprised.

"Seriously?", he asked and Jeno just shrugged.

"Yeah, there was a lot of traffic in the city, I was super nervous and accidentally drove over a red light.", he explained.

"Wow, I can be glad I got my license here. I'd be dead if I had to drive in the city.", Renjun said and Jeno chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine.", he said and Renjun gave him a skeptical look. But when he finally pulled out of the garage all his experience seemed to return and he didn't find himself struggling as much.

"If you look to the right you can see Donghyuck's house. It's the white one with the balcony.", Renjun said as they slowly made their way out of town. "This is probably the road I know the best. I used to take the bus to school like this almost every day. It's strange to come back here like this.", the omega kept talking.

"Did you like your school?", Jeno asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I definitely wasn't popular or something, but I actually really liked going there. It's a small school so it had a nice atmosphere. Most of the teachers were nice, some where a little crazy, but...yeah, can't say I hated going there.", Renjun answered, eyes focused on the road. "What about you?"

"Oh, mhh, our school had a great basketball program, that's for sure. I also wasn't bad at studying, so I can't say I had a hard time, but I was so happy when I finally graduated.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to finally do what you really want to do.", he said.

"Exactly.", the alpha commented.

They drove past a few other small villages before they entered a slightly bigger town. Renjun pulled into a parking lot near the school, being totally empty at a Saturday.

"Yeah, so this is my school.", the omega said when they got out of the car.

He took Jeno across the school grounds, filling him in on a few anecdotes that happened during his time there. They just continued walking as Renjun guided Jeno around the town.

"It's all very small here.", he explained. They were now walking through a park. "There's a few restaurants, an ice cream shop and a cinema though. So this town is way ahead of all the surrounding villages.", Renjun explained.

"It must've been a huge change when you came to the city.", Jeno said.

"Totally. For both, Donghyuck and me...sometimes it feels weird that you just can't wander around the city alone at night. Like, in our village people know each other and it's safe to go out whenever.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded.

"I bet that's nice. Living in a small town.", he said.

"It can be. But it's also very boring. There's just nothing to do here.", Renjun told him. "And the bus connections are total trash. Super expensive, too. You can't go anywhere. That's why everybody here gets a license as soon as possible." They continued walking around town, just talking, getting a small snack at a bakery downtown for lunch.

Renjun took a look at the clock on his phone when they arrived at the car again.

"So, where are we going next?", Jeno asked as he got into the passenger seat again.

"Actually...there's somewhere I need to go.", Renjun admitted, getting into the car as well.

"Oh, what is it?", Jeno asked curiously.

"Uhm...I...made an appointment with my omega specialist.", Renjun mumbled, avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh.", Jeno made. "Uhm, is everything alright?", he then asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a basic check-up. Yeah...", Renjun was quick to reply. He couldn't tell Jeno the _real_ reason he made an appointment. "But don't tell my parents, please?", he added and now Jeno looked at him in confusion.

"Okay...", he agreed with a questioning expression.

"Uh, if you don't want to come with me I can drop you off at...like the ice cream shop or somewhere...I mean...there's not much to do here.", Renjun said, fidgeting with the car keys in his hands.

"No, it's fine. I can just wait in the waiting room. If that's...okay with you.", Jeno offered.

"Yeah, that's okay. I hope it doesn't take too long.", Renjun said and put in the keys, now starting the car after everything's been cleared.

They entered the omega clinic, Jeno somehow more calm than Renjun. The omega went up to the receptionist and they where told to wait in the waiting area till he was called. They didn't talk much during that period of time. It was kind of weird to come to this place with Jeno, Renjun thought. The only person who ever came here with him was his mother. However, Jeno didn't seem weirded out, so maybe he was just overthinking. A lot of omegas came with their partners, it wasn't that unusual. He was still relieved when his doctor finally came to get him for his appointment. However, once they sat down in her room, his nerves started running wild again, as he remembered the reason for coming here.

"So, Renjun, I'm happy to see you again. Although it's a bit early for your check-up.", the doctor said with a warm smile.

"Uh, yeah...", he replied and his doctor seemed to sense his nervousness.

"I see you brought someone with you today? May I ask who he is?", she asked him a casual question, hoping to calm him down with the small talk.

"Uh...that's Jeno, my boyfriend.", Renjun explained and the doctor seemed to understand something.

"So, what's the reason you came to see me?", she asked and Renjun fixed his gaze on his shoes. "You can be open with me, you know that, Renjun.", she reassured him. Renjun cleared his throat.

"Well...we've been dating for a while now and...I thought it might be a good idea to come here and get tested for...", his voice broke, but the doctor understood.

"For STDs?", she asked and Renjun nodded, face beet red. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, it's great that you take this matter so seriously. Intimacy and being safe about it are very important, so it's good that you're being responsible about it.", she told him and Renjun nodded, still not lifting his gaze.

"Uhm, is this going to take long?", he asked and the doctor shook his head.

"No, as I never noticed any symptoms on you I will only run the basic test for you. Usually it's not super necessary to get tested if you haven't shown any symptoms, but it's better being safe than sorry, right?", she answered him. "But even if the tests come out negative you should still take precautions during sex. Especially if it's your first time you should feel safe and comfortable, so I hope you and your partner can be open about this topic.", she said in a professional tone. "If you need further information we have pamphlets on safe sex at the reception.", she added, standing up and preparing everything. "So, let's get started."

Around twenty minutes later Renjun was done with everything and his doctor gave him a warm smile.

"We'll call you about the results in about three to four weeks time, usually on Wednesday or Friday afternoon, so look out for that.", she told him.

"Okay.", Renjun said and his doctor shook his hand.

"Goodbye, Renjun.", she said and open the door for him.

"Bye.", Renjun mumbled shyly. It didn't matter how often he'd come here, this place always made him feel flustered.

Jeno was playing something on his phone when Renjun went to pick him up from the waiting room. He looked up with a smile and got up from his chair.

"Everything alright?", he asked and Renjun nodded.

"Yeah, I'm totally healthy.", he said, not daring to look Jeno in the eyes. "So, let's get the groceries now? It's already late.", he suggested and dragged him out of the clinic to the car.

"Are you really alright, Renjun? You're face is very red.", Jeno asked concerned when they were in the car again.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine.", he said once more. "J-just...I don't know, going there always makes me a little embarrassed. But it's fine.", he added.

"Yes. Yes it is fine. Going there is completely normal and you shouldn't be embarrassed.", Jeno confirmed and Renjun gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry if it was weird taking you there. I bet you didn't expect that when I told you I'd show you around.", he apologized.

"What? No, it's fine. I didn't mind.", Jeno said immediately. "To break even you can even come to my alpha specialist next time. That's how much I didn't mind.", he added and Renjun let out a tiny laugh.

"Now you're being ridiculous.", Renjun said.

"You think I'm joking but I'm being dead serious here. My alpha specialist is really nice, they even offer free cookies in the waiting room.", Jeno said, happy when Renjun laughed again. "

So what? Our next date is gonna be at your doctor's?", he asked and Jeno nodded enthusiastic.

"It's gonna be so romantic.", he joked and Renjun kept laughing. He knew Jeno was trying to make him feel better about the whole ordeal, and he was thankful for it.

"Mhh, I'm gonna think about it. The cookies are tempting.", he played along. "But for now let's go shopping. I'm not sure my dad would appreciate it if we were late because you took me to see your alpha specialist." Jeno's eyes went wide at that and Renjun busted out laughing again, but then finally started the car, driving to the next store.

  
  


The Huang family plus Jeno had a nice calm dinner. Even Renjun's father seemed to behave well. He probably got a good scolding from his mum, Renjun thought to himself. When asked about their day Renjun explained how they basically just walked around town, glad that Jeno kept his word and didn't mention anything about their short visit at the omega clinic. His parents didn't need to know everything.

"Oh, I did a lot of chores today, spring cleaning. But your father was too busy to carry the chair and tables from outside to the basement and replace them with our summer ones.", his mother complained and gave her husband a stinky eye. The man just smirked.

"I'm sure Jeno's happy to help. I'm getting too old. You're strong, right? He is, right, Renjun?", he said and Renjun gave him a glare.

"Dad-", he said in a low voice, but Jeno was faster.

"Of course! I can do it. Just tell me where to put it, I'm always happy to help.", he agreed over eagerly and Renjun's father smiled satisfied.

"Jeno, darling, you don't have to, my husband is fully capable if he just wasn't too lazy.", Misses Huang declined, but Jeno insisted.

That's how Jeno ended up heaving heavy steal chairs and a table from the small veranda to the basement, replacing them with a lighter wooden assemble.

"You're being mean. Making him do your work.", Renjun said, sitting down next to his father, who just gave him an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said, before breaking into a cheeky smile. "I'm thinking him and I should have another bonding session tonight. What do you think?" Renjun squinted his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't! Don't you dare say anything to him. You know he can't say no to you.", he threatened and his father laughed at the adorable sight of his angry son. "Ugh, why are you even doing this to him? I know you like him.", Renjun whined as his father ruffled to his hair.

"It's the first boy you ever brought home. I'm just having my fun.", he said and Renjun pouted at him, but that only earned him another pat on his head.

"Uh, I think I'm done now. Is there anything else you need me to do?", Jeno came back from the basement, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No, thank you very much, Jeno.", Misses Huang said quickly, handing him a glass of water.

"So, son, what are your plans for tonight?", Mister Huang asked him with a glint in his eyes, but Renjun did not let that happen.

"He needs to take a shower, dad. Right now. Come on, I'll show you.", he said and pushed Jeno out of the room.

"You'll show him the shower?", his father yelled after them.

"Dad, stop it!", Renjun shouted back, dragging Jeno upstairs to the bathroom.

"Is your father thinking we're showering together? You should go back downstairs so he knows we're not.", Jeno said, concern on his face. Renjun rolled his eyes at him.

"He's. Just. Messing. With. You.", he told him, stressing every word. "Maybe I should take a shower with you, just to give him a little revenge.", Renjun thought to himself.

"What are you saying? Get out of here!", Jeno panicked and shoved Renjun out of the bathroom. The omega giggled when the door locked behind him. Then, like replaying a tape he repeated what he said in his head. His face heated up. Luckily Jeno couldn't see him right now, as he ran to his room and buried his face in his pillows.

  
  


Mark woke up Sunday morning when he heard a loud knock on his door. It was way too early to be up for a Sunday, he thought, groaning as he made his way out of bed. Knowing Taeyong's messed up sleeping habits he expected the alpha to show up, giving him his share of the work report he had to do. What he definitely didn't expect was to see his boyfriend in front of his door, bright and smiling at him, cheeks rosy from the cold morning wind. His brain fried for a moment.

"Uhhh..."

"Well, good morning to you too. Sorry for waking you up.", the younger said, pushing Mark out of the way and entering his dorm himself.

"Uhhh..."

"You might want to get dressed. Not that I'm complaining, but you're gonna get cold.", Donghyuck suggested. Mark looked down, only now realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt heat creep up his face, but when he looked at Donghyuck again he thought that maybe his cheeks weren't only that red because of the cold wind from outside.

He rushed back into his room and got properly dressed, returning to the smell of toast and eggs in his kitchen.

"Hey, sorry for that. Good morning.", he finally greeted the omega, who was just putting everything onto plates for them.

"It's fine. I saw nothing that I didn't like.", Donghyuck said with a cheeky wink and Mark gave him an embarrassed smile.

"What are you doing here so early?", he asked as they started to dig in the food.

"Well, you offered to quiz me, remember? Jaemin and I only meet up in the afternoon, and since I'm no longer allowed to study late I have to start early.", Donghyuck answered in between bites. "That is...if you don't have anything planned for today?" The omega looked up at him questioningly.

"No, it's fine. You can study here with me.", Mark said and gave him a gentle smile.

"Great, I brought all my study cards. You're gonna know so much about literature after this you could basically join my class.", Donghyuck said and only now Mark noticed the big binder full of colored notes on the table.

"Can't wait.", he joked with a tiny smirk and Donghyuck laughed at him.

"Well, you offered.", the younger said. "Also, I already made breakfast for you. You owe me now."

"Guess you're right.", the alpha agreed.

"But Mark." The alpha looked up. "You really need to go grocery shopping. I'm shocked at your empty kitchen every time I come here."

Donghyuck just giggled at the playful shove Mark gave him.

  
  


They opened their study camp right on Mark's kitchen table, the alpha slightly impressed at the colorful note-taking Donghyuck had going on. His own notes weren't nearly as neat.

"Do you do this for all your lectures?", Mark asked. He even got his glasses on now and Donghyuck couldn't help but to think that he looked handsome with them.

"Yeah, basically. It's fun and helps me structure things better.", he replied.

"Okay, we definitely need to study for our music exam together. When's that coming up again?", the alpha said and Donghyuck chuckled.

"Two weeks, almost. But if you're impressed by this you should see Renjun's notes. He taught me his system in middle school. His notes are like art work.", he said and Mark's eyes went wide.

"It gets better than this?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded. "Too bad I don't have any classes with him.", he said", before focusing on the task at hand again. "Okay, let's start."

It was actually quite fun studying with Donghyuck. Mark might not have the biggest interest in literature itself, but seeing the way Donghyuck got excited about it was enough for him. He laughed at the weird rhymes Donghyuck and Jaemin came up with to remember certain dates and even made up some on his own when Donghyuck struggled to memorize something.

A little after noon Mark's stomach started to crumble and Donghyuck looked up at him with an amused smile.

"I would offer to cook something again but you literally don't have anything in your kitchen."

"We could order take-out.", Mark suggested.

"You're just too lazy to go out.", Donghyuck accused him and Mark raised his hands like he'd been caught.

"Busted. So, what do you want to get?", he said with a grin.

"Don't know. You can choose, I made you study with me all morning already. This is your reward.", Donghyuck said, but when he looked up Mark had _that_ look in his eyes.

"Oh, you want to reward me?", he said, taking out his phone and quickly placing an order for fried chicken. Then he looked up at the omega again with a challenging smile.

"Maybe. Why, isn't choosing what we eat enough?", Donghyuck played innocent.

"It's never enough.", Mark said and in seconds he was around the table, pressing a kiss to the younger’s lips. Donghyuck whined in surprise, but hurried to reciprocate Mark's movement against his lips, mind getting cloudy already. He let out another surprised huff when Mark suddenly heaved him out of his chair and placed him on the kitchen table, eagerly reconnecting their lips again once he was settled in between his legs. Donghyuck felt the paper crumble underneath him.

"Mark.", he mumbled in between kisses, but the alpha didn't let go of him that easily. Not that Donghyuck minded, he wouldn't complain even if Mark never stopped kissing him. "Mark.", he still tried again and Mark pulled away for a bit, lips only centimeters apart.

"What?", he asked breathlessly.

"My notes.", Donghyuck said, motioning down to where he was sitting on them.

"That's what you're thinking about right now? Your notes?", Mark asked in a slightly amused voice.

"No, you're right.", Donghyuck gave in, putting his hands on the back of Mark's head and pushing their lips together again. He opened his mouth with a content sigh when Mark licked over his lips, gladly giving Mark permission to take his breath away. The alpha's hands found their way to his waist, pulling him so close that he could feel Mark against his skin with every cell of his body.

"I think this needs to go.", Mark whispered when they separated for air again and played with the seam of his sweater, raising it ever so slightly, waiting for Donghyuck's approval to remove it. And who was Donghyuck to deny him? He raised his arms with a shy giggle, letting Mark lift his sweater for him, that ended somewhere in the corner of the room, abandoned for now.

"What?", the omega asked when Mark didn't kiss him again and just kept staring at his freshly exposed skin. He was starting to get a little insecure under the intense gaze.

"I can't tell you often enough how pretty you are.", the alpha finally said and Donghyuck smiled bashfully at his reaction. Mark started kissing him again, however, soon leaving his lips, pressing kisses down from his neck to his collarbones, down over his cleavage to his belly, and then the whole way back up again. Donghyuck shivered underneath him, moaning softly when Mark began sucking at the skin on his neck.

"Mark.", he whined and the alpha looked up at him again. Donghyuck slowly moved his hands from where they had been resting on the alpha's shoulder to the bottom of his shirt, giving him a questioning look. Mark didn't hesitate for long, grabbing his hand and slipping them underneath the fabric. He let go of them once they reached his chest and quickly removed his shirt. Donghyuck could only stare at the glowing skin underneath his fingers. So that's what Mark must've felt like earlier. He completely understood now.

"Are you okay?", Mark asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah...just...excited?", Donghyuck said and smiled up at him. Mark gave him a fond look, before he grabbed Donghyuck softly by his wrists again, moving his hands on his body to a certain place. Donghyuck just felt fascinated at the muscle he could feel and the smooth skin. Then he felt another sensation. Mark's heart was beating loud and fast underneath his fingers. Surprised he looked up at the alpha.

"It's all yours.", he whispered against his lips, leaning in again. And if Mark could feel Donghyuck's heart right now, he probably would've rushed him to the hospital, afraid he was having a heart attack. But Mark couldn't feel his heart right now, not that he needed to. When Donghyuck pushed their lips together again he knew everything he needed to know.

"Mark, I -", Donghyuck breathed between kisses again, but this time Mark seriously wasn't letting him talk, the sensation of their naked skin pressed against each other exhilarating him. Donghyuck wasn't even sure of what he wanted to say in the first place when Mark's tongue found his way to his mouth again.

Then, he felt like having another heart attack. However, not in the kind of way he hoped for. The door bell made him shriek in a high pitch, startling Mark who quickly backed away from him. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, then Mark gathered his brain again, looking for his shirt before going down to get the delivery he ordered.

Donghyuck was a mess. Both inside and out. He didn't know what today would've led to if the stupid delivery service didn't interrupt them. He felt nervous...but more than that he felt disappointed that they, in fact, had to stop. He wanted Mark. And he wanted all of him. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. Then he looked around the room and nervously picked up his sweater, pulling it over his head again.

Okay, Donghyuck, think, you don't have long till Mark returns. Are you sure about this? He listened to his heartbeat. It was speeding up at the sole thought of being with Mark _that_ way. But...somehow he knew he was sure. He wanted this.

Mark returned from downstairs with a box of chicken in his hands.

"Sorry. I hope chicken's fine with you.", he said with an awkward smile, putting it down on the table, careful not to ruin Donghyuck's notes with it any more than they already had. _Yeah_ , Donghyuck thought when he watched Mark gather his notes for him carefully, putting them back in his folder for him, glasses tilted, cheeks red, hair a mess and a dorky smile on his lips. _He was_ _definitely_ _sure._

The alpha was just getting plates out of his cupboard when Donghyuck raised his voice.

"Mark?", he started and the alpha hummed, signaling that he was listening. "I want to have sex with you."

_Crash_. Third heart attack of the day. Shocked Donghyuck turned around in his chair, to where Mark had just dropped both of their plates on the floor.

"Shit, are you okay? Don't move!", Donghyuck asked concerned, getting up to look for a broom. Mark was just frozen on the spot, blinking at Donghyuck who started getting the pieces of plate out of his way. "You didn't cut yourself, did you?", the omega asked once he threw all of the destroyed plates in the bin.

"N-no, I'm fine.", he said, then he looked at the Donghyuck with wide eyes. "W-were you being serious?"

Donghyuck returned his stare.

"Y-yeah. I mean, if you want to...I think I'm ready for it if you are.", he said, blush forming on his cheeks.

"I am.", Mark said calmly. Then he cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "But, uh...like...do you want to do it right now?", he asked, awkwardly rubbing his neck. Donghyuck's eyes went wide.

"No! I mean, I want to...but...I thought maybe we could wait till all our exams are over? So we don't have to worry about anything while...we do it.", the omega said and Mark nodded.

"Right, that makes way more sense.", he agreed with a sheepish smile. Donghyuck looked up at him with a surprised look.

"You were seriously ready to do it right here and right now?", he asked with a teasing smile. "Wow, Mark Lee."

"Stop teasing me. It's all your fault anyways, being so pretty.", Mark mumbled and Donghyuck laughed softly. Then another thought came to his mind. He had been avoiding this topic until now, but he had to ask before they had sex.

"Uhm...you did have sex before, right?", he said and let his gaze drop to the floor.

"Yes...I did. I had a pretty long term relationship during high school, but he moved away senior year and we broke up.", the alpha explained. "Is that...a problem?", he asked, worried.

"No...actually, I think it's better that at least one of us will know what he's doing. Since it will be my first.", Donghyuck replied, still shy to look Mark in the eyes. Ugh, where was his confidence when he needed it?

"Are you nervous?", Mark asked, pulling Donghyuck closer to him, engulfing him in a gentle hug.

"Yeah, to be honest. But I trust you.", the omega admitted, letting his head rest on Mark's chest.

"It'll be fine. We'll go slow and if you're uncomfortable during we can stop at any moment.", the older reassured him. "I want this to be nice for the both of us."

"Thank you.", Donghyuck mumbled and Mark pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Let's eat or the food will get cold.", the alpha said after a few more seconds of silent hugging and Donghyuck reluctantly let go. But then Mark's stomach grumbled again and he had to laugh at Mark's embarrassed smile, this time getting the plates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment if you want to :3
> 
> Things are a little challenging right now, so please don't be upset if updates will take a little longer some times...I'll try my best, I promise! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone :3


	35. Little steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment :3

Sunday morning it was Renjun who woke up first. He gave the opened door an angry glare before he turned around in Jeno's loose embrace, watching the alpha sleep peacefully. Being like this with Jeno always made him realize how truly lucky he was. It was rare to find someone like Jeno and he was glad to have him in his life, determined to never let him go.

He was just having mushy thoughts about the alpha when Jeno opened his eyes. Upon realizing that Renjun was already awake he gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning, baby.", he hummed, voice still raspy from sleep. Renjun returned his smile, raising his hand to stroke across Jeno's cheek. "What are you thinking?", Jeno asked when he saw the look in Renjun's eyes.

"Just how lucky I am to be with you.", the omega replied and Jeno's smile grew brighter. He took the hand that Renjun was resting on his cheek and slowly guided it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each knuckle. Renjun giggled shyly and Jeno pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"We should probably get up.", he said afterwards and Renjun pouted a little, although he knew Jeno was right.

  
  


The Huang family plus Jeno had a quiet Sunday morning breakfast. Renjun threw his father a few suspicious glances, but the beta didn't do anything, to all of their relief.

For the last day here Renjun took Jeno for a stroll around his village. It had not much to offer, a small football field and a playground being the highlights of their walk. It was a nice relaxing way to spend their time and when they returned to Renjun's house for lunch they were both feeling refreshed and energized.

They decided to stay in and study during the afternoon, because only because they were taking a short break, university surely wasn't, and with exams getting closer they needed to prepare for what's to come. So huddled up in Renjun's room - with a wide opened door - they studied in silence, munching on the snacks Renjun's mum brought them, before they eventually had to pack up their things. Renjun's mother agreed to drive them in the evening, so that they could have a last resting day here, and Renjun was thankful that they didn't have to take the train back, remembering the huddle they were in when they arrived.

"I think I'm gonna miss this.", Jeno said when he zipped up his bag. Renjun gave him an amused look.

"You're gonna miss a town you have only spend three days in?", he asked in disbelief and Jeno gave him a shrug.

"Yeah. I liked staying here. It's like getting a reset.", Jeno answered him honestly, and Renjun could somehow understand him.

"I'm glad I took you here, then.", the omega said with a smile, pressing his last piece of clothing into his bag. "Let's go downstairs. Mum is probably waiting for us.", he said and got up.

Downstairs his mother had already started the car, waiting for the couple to get in. Renjun's father was standing at the front door. Just when Renjun and Jeno made their way outside he grabbed Renjun at his bag, pulling his only son to him. Jeno gave them a confused look.

"Here, get that in the car already, son.", Mister Huang said to him, throwing Renjun's bag in Jeno's arms and the alpha quickly complied, walking to where Misses Huang had stopped the car.

Renjun turned to his dad with raised eyebrows.

"What is it, dad?", he asked.

"I just want to say goodbye to my son, can't I?", the beta asked with a soft look in his eyes. Renjun threw himself into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, dad.", he said and his dad started rubbing his back soothingly.

"You don't need to. You have a wonderful boyfriend to take care of you. Although it feels strange to give you away.", the father said when Renjun pulled out of their hug.

"It's not like I'm leaving you, dad.", the omega said.

"Still, you're growing up. It's a bittersweet thing for a parent.", his father said with a somewhat sad smile.

"Oh, don't get emotional now. You both now that I inherited my crying habit from you.", Renjun quickly said and his dad laughed softly. "And don't mess with Jeno so much next time we come."

"You're right. But...I'm only slightly sorry I gave Jeno such a hard time. He's still stealing you away from me.", his father said and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Donghyuck's dad.", he told him.

"Oh no, when Donghyuck brings a boyfriend home he's not gonna get back alive.", the beta joked and Renjun already felt slightly bad for Mark. "Go, already, Renjun. Your mom's waiting. But tell Jeno to come see me one last time.", Mister Huang requested and Renjun gave him a suspicious look. "I promise I won't do anything! I just want to tell him goodbye.", the beta said and Renjun sighed. He embraced his father one last time before he went to the car.

Jeno looked surprised and slightly anxious when he made his way to Renjun's father.

"Son, I have to say, you surprised me.", the beta started and Jeno looked at him nervously.

"Thank you?", he said with a hesitant voice, not knowing if that was a compliment. Mister Huang chuckled lightly at his nervousness, but then he got serious.

"Okay, let's speak truth. I'm really happy that Renjun has such a caring person around him. You must really like him if you put of with all my shit.", the father said.

"I do, sir.", Jeno answered, surprised at the nice words. Renjun's father smiled at him.

"I hope you take good care of him for me. And always be respectful. Renjun has a lot of good qualities, so don't take him for granted. He's my only child, so make sure I don't regret my decision to like you.", he said and patted Jeno's shoulder.

"I won't, sir. I really care for your son. He makes me very happy.", Jeno replied, hoping his sincerity would show in those words.

"You're a good guy, Jeno. Welcome to the family.", Mister Huang said. The alpha was speechless, his mouth fell open, not being able to pronounce any words. Renjun's father smiled at him. "Go now, they're waiting.", he said and patted Jeno's shoulder one last time. The alpha walked back to the car, completely stunned.

"What did he say to you?", Renjun asked once Jeno got into the backseat beside him. The younger only smiled.

"Nothing. Just...yeah, nothing.", he said, grin plastered on his face. Renjun gave him a weird look, but let it go when Jeno wouldn't stop smiling for the entire ride. It couldn't be a bad thing if it made Jeno react that way, and knowing Jeno was happy was all he really needed to know.

  
  


"Uh, you're still up and studying?", Renjun asked once he entered their dorm in the late evening. Donghyuck looked up from his place on the couch, study notes in his lap.

"Hey, you're back! How was the weekend with Jeno?", he said, patting at the spot right next to him. Renjun smiled and quickly sat down beside him.

"Actually, great. My father was messing around with him a bit, but I think he really likes him. My mom's been on board the moment she saw him, really.", the older explained excitedly.

"I'm happy for you. Must've been nice to see your parents again.", Donghyuck said.

"Yeah, it was.", Renjun agreed. "Why are you studying here? Wouldn't the library be more convenient?", he asked, taking a look around their living space. The small couch table and the floor in front of Donghyuck was cluttered in notes.

"Mark forbid me to stay out longer than Jaemin. And Jaemin hates walking around in the dark. So, here I am.", Donghyuck answered, opening his arms as if to proudly present Renjun his paradise of notes on the floor.

"Well, they're probably both right. As long as you clean up some time.", the omega said and Donghyuck made an insulted face.

"What do you mean? I thought we could make this our interior design theme!", he said and crossed his arms. Renjun made wide eyes, deciding to play along.

"Yeah! How about we put them on the walls as well? Notes everywhere! Doesn't it sound unique?", he suggested with an ironic undertone.

"You've got me.", Donghyuck said before they both laughed.

"Mind if I join you for a bit? My art exam is coming up and while the trip was definitely worth it, I didn't get much studying done.", Renjun asked.

"Sure, there's enough room on the floor for both our notes.", Donghyuck invited him and Renjun giggled. He hurriedly unpacked his bag and got into some comfortable clothes, before snuggling up next to Donghyuck, lecture notes in his hands. They didn't notice how time passed, at some point both losing their focus and falling asleep on top of each other.

Renjun woke up to an annoying knock that just wouldn't stop. He snuggled deeper into the warmth next to him, not ready to open his eyes. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted: "Renjun? Are you in there?"

Shit.

With one jump Renjun was up, tumbling a little, still a bit sleepy. Trying to regain his balance he made his way to the door, Donghyuck also now waking up at the sudden missing warmth next to him. Another knock on the door, this time a lot louder.

Before Jeno would attempt to knock their door down Renjun opened it, giving the alpha an apologetic smile.

"Renjun? Are you okay?", Jeno asked, eyeing the omega up and down with concern.

"Shit, Jeno, I overslept. Give me ten minutes.", he said, before rushing back into the room, leaving Jeno confused at the doorstep. Donghyuck gave Jeno a tired grin.

"Morning, Jeno.", he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The alpha smiled back at him a bit awkwardly. "Get ready, Junnie. I'll pack your back!", Donghyuck shouted to where Renjun was heading to the bathroom.

While Renjun threw him a thankful smile Donghyuck picked up Renjun's lecture notes from the floor, sorting them before putting them in his bag carefully. He grabbed Renjun's key and wallet from their bedroom and threw them in as well, meanwhile Jeno was just standing there and watching the whole spectacle unfold. When Renjun ran out of the bathroom back to their bedroom Donghyuck gave Jeno another grin.

"He will be ready soon. Heard you enjoyed your weekend?", he said and Jeno just nodded, trying not to stare at the exposed hickeys down Donghyuck's neck to his collarbones, not used to seeing the other omega like that. Donghyuck seemed to notice his struggle, laughing at the alpha's face. "You can look, I don't mind. Renjun was showing off last time he had them, too.", he said with a teasing wink and Jeno blushed all the way up to his roots. Just then Renjun stormed out of the room, grabbing his bag that Donghyuck was holding.

"Let's go!", he said, pulling Jeno with him by his wrist.

"I'm sorry for being late. I fell asleep while studying last night.", Renjun apologized with a heavy breath while they lightly jogged to university.

"It's fine, it can happen.", Jeno said with a sweet smile, clearly not as exhausted from their morning sprint as the omega. It was unfair that the alpha was that much taller, damn him and his long legs that made Renjun have to walk double his speed. Jeno seemed to notice his struggle, and with only short consideration he swept Renjun off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me down!", the omega immediately screeched in protest but Jeno only laughed before he sped up.

"We won't make it on time otherwise. You made us late so you have to suffer the consequences. Hold on tight.", he told his boyfriend, who was bouncing up and down his shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again!", Renjun said once Jeno let him down in front of university.

"Wouldn't have happened if you would've been punctual.", Jeno said with a smirk and Renjun just sighed, having nothing to counter that. "And look at that, we even made it on time. Rate Jeno express with five stars on trip advisor.", Jeno continued to joke and Renjun just huffed, making the alpha laugh at him. "See you later, baby?", Jeno asked and Renjun rolled his eyes, before he gave in.

"Yeah, meet me at the library.", he agreed and Jeno gave him a soft kiss to his hair.

"Sorry, baby. Next time you get to carry me.", he said with a wink and Renjun could only hit him lightly on the chest, before Jeno hurried away with laughter, on his way to class. The omega quickly headed for his own class after, not wanting to let Jeno's efforts go to waste now.

  
  


"Wow, didn't know there was a whole study group going on here. Mind if I join?", Mark asked when he entered the library. Huddled up at a big table were not only - as he was expecting at first - Donghyuck and Jaemin. Lucas, Yangyang and Renjun had occupied their own corner, analyzing some kind of painting, and opposite of them were Jeno and another alpha he had yet to meet. Donghyuck looked up from his books with a stressed look.

"Mark! You're here too?", he said and attempted a smile.

"Don't you dare distract Donghyuck right now! I'm going to throw you out of this window myself if you destroy our study flow.", Jaemin hissed at him, the beta having dark bags underneath his eyes. Donghyuck just gave Mark an apologetic smile, which the alpha returned a little bit afraid now. Instead of sitting down next to Donghyuck like he initially planned, he made his way to the other two study groups, that seemed more relaxed than the two literature students.

"Oi, Mark! Haven't seen you in a while, man!", Lucas greeted him as he sat down next to Jeno.

"Yeah, heard you been busy proposing.", Mark said and Lucas grinned at him sheepishly.

"Ugh, don't mention it. I can't bear all the couples around me.", Yangyang sighed with a disgusted look on his face. "Now that Mark has joined us there's three of them. Jaehyun, we're on our own now.", the omega added with a serious look in his eyes, talking to the alpha next to Jeno. The addressed gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, I think we haven't met yet. I'm Jaehyun, a senior of Jeno, nice to meet you.", he introduced himself, dimples showcasing on his cheeks and Mark returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm Mark. I'm Donghyuck's boyfriend, if you haven't noticed by now.", he said with an amused look towards Yangyang.

"I'll be single forever. Jaehyun, you're pretty handsome, why don't you take me out?", Yangyang groaned when he noticed how Jeno subtly passed a candy towards Renjun. The alpha laughed.

"I'm sorry, you seem very nice, but I suppose my heart's already taken.", he said and Yangyang made a betrayed face.

"Don't tell me you're dating now! I thought we were my compliance in this disgusting couple household.", the omega said, snatching the candy away from Renjun and eating it himself.

"Hey!", the older omega protested but Yangyang just shrugged him off.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me you were dating.", Jeno asked as well, already passing another candy towards Renjun, who gave him a small smile in return, making Yangyang gag.

"I'm not dating.", Jaehyun confirmed.

"Uh, so you're pining? Who is it? Maybe I now them...", Yangyang questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, nah, it's fine. It's a one-sided thing. He's currently dating someone else.", Jaehyun explained.

"Man, that sucks dude.", Lucas said with sympathy, but Jaehyun gave him a tough smile.

"It's okay. I'm happy as long as he's happy.", he said.

"At least that means I won't be single alone.", Yangyang said, trying to remove Lucas' hand from Jaemin's thigh, but quickly stopped when Jaemin turned to hiss at him.

"I have an exam tomorrow, I need to concentrate!", he said, pulling Lucas' hand right back in place. Lucas only gave his boyfriend a dopey smile, making Yangyang shake his head at them.

"Disgusting couples.", he muttered, but they've all learned their lesson. Stay away from Jaemin if he's stressed.

"Hey, you're alright? You never really told me about being in love with someone.", Jeno asked when he got a quiet moment with Jaehyun on their way to the bathroom. After becoming Renjun's boyfriend he'd spend less time with Jaehyun, but he still considered the senior one of his closer friends, both of them even coming from the same high school, where Jaehyun used to play basketball with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't think it was a big deal, it's just a stupid one-sided crush. I'll get over it.", the alpha said, giving Jeno a reassuring smile.

"How long since...?", the younger asked.

"Probably...a year or something? I'm not too sure.", Jaehyun answered and Jeno looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. If you ever want to talk about it or like...need something - I'm still your friend. You can call me up, we haven't hung out in a while, have we?", Jeno offered and Jaehyun patted him on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jeno, but we almost see each other in class everyday. Plus, I don't want to steal your boyfriend-time, I know you like him very much.", he said with a cheeky smile and Jeno scratched his neck a little embarrassed.

"I can still hang out with you sometimes. Apart from classes, I mean.", the younger said and Jaehyun gave him a smile.

"Sure, if you really want to. You have my number, maybe we can do something once exams are over.", he said and Jeno smiled.

"Great, I have your word.", he agreed.

"Also, I wouldn't mind if you'd bring Renjun. I have to know what my favorite junior is up to.", Jaehyun said and Jeno boxed him in the side shyly. "Come on, let's get back to studying, these business models won't memorize themselves.", the older said, getting back to the others.

They all left one after another, starting with Yangyang who complained he couldn't stand the overly sweet environment anymore. Jaehyun was next, leaving Jeno without a study partner. The alpha looked at Renjun in question, but Renjun glanced at Donghyuck in worry, both literature students still in deep study mode.

"I'll take care of him. You can take Renjun home.", Mark offered, having watched their short exchange.

"Are you sure?", Renjun asked, but Mark nodded firmly. Still a little bit hesitant Renjun got up, making Jeno follow him. "Donghyuck, I'll go home first. Don't stay out too long, you need sleep before your exam.", Renjun said to his best friend. "You, too.", he then added to Jaemin. Both just hummed something underneath their breath, lost in the notes in front of them. Renjun sighed, but then nodded his head to Jeno, signaling him that they would leave.

The sun was already setting when they walked out of the library and Jeno immediately stretched his arms once they reached the fresh air.

"It'll only get worse now, right?", he said, linking his hands with Renjun's.

"I guess so. But we'll get through it.", the omega replied, swinging their hands back and forth. "Actually, didn't you forget something?", he added and Jeno looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"You said next time I get to carry you.", Renjun answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, you really want to try?", Jeno said and Renjun quickly shook his head. He wasn't stupid.

"No, but I thought you could make it up to me in another way.", he said and Jeno listened up.

"Another way? I think you have to become more specific with me.", the alpha said, surprised when Renjun turned a little shy.

"It's something you wanted to do last time.", he said and Jeno's eyes became a bit wary. "Something I was too embarrassed to ask for then.", Renjun continued and Jeno gulped. "But I trust you. And though I might still be a bit insecure about this...I think I want to do it together." Jeno stopped in his steps. He didn't know where this was heading but his mind was going places he was sure weren't appropriate. "Jeno? Why did you stop? Is something wrong?", Renjun asked puzzled when Jeno wouldn't move from his spot.

"Ugh. No, I'm fine. What...", Jeno's voice cracked. He took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?", he asked, trying to get his thoughts to a safe place, which was a little hard when Renjun turned to stand in front of him, eyes wide and cheeks red, looking up at him innocently.

"Ah, I'm still a little shy about it.", the omega mumbled, biting his lip. _Kittens_ , Jeno thought, _fish, a squid_ \- _Renjun's dad!_

"It's fine. J-just tell me.", Jeno said, throat dry. The omega's body was so close to his now, he could feel his warmth. _Renjun's dad, Renjun's dad, Renjun's dad_.

"I need to restock on my slick pads." Ah, there it was. Relief, was Jeno's first reaction. Then he replayed Renjun's words. Slick. Slick pads. Heat. No! No, he couldn't! Not right here!

Without giving Renjun a warning he bolted away from the omega.

"No problem. Let's get them right now!", he said, breathing in the air that didn't smell of Renjun. He felt his head clear up a bit. Renjun caught up to him a little startled.

"Wow, I didn't know you would get that excited by the thought of buying me slick pads.", the omega joked around and Jeno forced a smile on his face. _I'm not getting excited by the slick pads, you fool._

No, clean thoughts.

"I'm just happy you asked me. Just tell me which ones are the right ones.", Jeno replied and Renjun gave him a sweet smile.

"Better than asking a stranger to do it.", he said and Jeno felt a sudden possessiveness inside of him, but he forced it to stay inside, right where it belonged.

"Yeah, I'm a way better option.", he agreed. Well, maybe that didn't work that well. When they reached the convenience store they first picked up a few other things before slowly heading to the omega's section. Jeno couldn't help but feel a little proud when he got the slick pads from the top shelf for Renjun, feeling like he was taking care of his and _only_ his omega. Yes, it was a little stupid. He was, however, glad that Renjun seemed to be less embarrassed about the whole ordeal than he was last time. And that was something that Renjun should really be proud of. He gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile when they purchased the items and Renjun didn't even blush when the cashier got to the pack of slick pads. What a success!

They walked the rest of the way home in peaceful silence. Only when they were about to separate on Jeno's doorstep Renjun spoke up.

"Jeno, I'm really thankful. It might not seem like that big of a step to everybody else...but to me-"

"I know. I know and I'm proud of you.", Jeno interrupted Renjun's rambling and the older gave him a thankful smile. "Now go to bed, baby. It's already late and you don't want to oversleep again, right?", the alpha said and Renjun nodded.

"Jeno?" Jeno was already entering his dorm when he heard Renjun's soft voice again. Surprised he turned around, only to be found with Renjun's soft lips on his seconds after. He smiled into the kiss happily, before deepening it, pressing Renjun into the next wall. Jeno sighed satisfied when Renjun's fingers began to play with his hair shyly and he was surprised again when Renjun seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Playfully Jeno began to fight it back, making Renjun whimper in his arms. He smelled the second Renjun got slick, the scent amplifying in a way that Jeno was all too familiar with by now, but that never failed to make his head go places. Then came the, by now also familiar, push from Renjun and Jeno stepped back from his panting boyfriend.

"Sorry.", Renjun said and Jeno was about to tell him again that he didn't have to be, but Renjun was quicker. "No, this time not for...you know. Just...sorry I threw myself at you like this. You must've been surprised. But I just...you didn't kiss me the whole weekend when we were at my parents. I...missed it." Renjun's eyes dropped to his feet. What an embarrassing confession.

Meanwhile Jeno felt like his heart would explode. But then, instead of saying something, he just lifted Renjun's chin with his hands, gaze dropping to Renjun's lips. When Renjun gave him the slightest nod he smashed their lips together again, this time really pushing Renjun against the wall, making the smaller huff in surprise. Jeno didn't give him time to breath, biting softly on his under lip and forcing Renjun's mouth open in return. But the omega didn't seem to mind if the heavy scent and soft moans were anything to go by.

He pulled away when he felt the lack of oxygen get to his brain, not being able to comprehend his surroundings anymore. Renjun still had his eyes closed, really being thankful for the wall behind him for helping him keep his balance.

"Did this make up for it?", Jeno asked in a husky voice and Renjun could only nod. Jeno took a step away from him again, giving him space to move, but when he did, he immediately noticed the uncomfortable feeling in his underwear.

"Ugh, I'll better hurry upstairs. This does not feel nice.", Renjun said, his still wobbly legs making their way to the stairs.

"Wait.", Jeno stopped him. The alpha quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Renjun looked down mortified, only now realizing the true size of his mess.

"Shit, it went through my pants?! B-but I'm wearing pads.", he began to have a meltdown, but Jeno shushed him.

"It's fine. It's fine, nobody but me saw.", he said patting Renjun's hair. The omega still felt like dying, but put on a brave smile.

"Y-yeah. And you don't mind. It's fine.", he muttered more to himself than really anybody else.

"Exactly.", Jeno answered giving him a sweet smile. Renjun was really trying his best to keep it together, but he began to feel how the slick began to slowly run down his thighs.

"Uh, I'll go now. Good night.", he said to Jeno and the alpha nodded, still smiling.

"Good night, baby." Once Jeno closed his door Renjun took a deep breath. Wow, this was a lot to process. Then he bolted up the stairs. Little steps, yes, they were taking little steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This time Noren got a little steamy...but there will be plenty of Markhyuck in the future chapters...so look forward to that!
> 
> (Also, there is some subtle foreshadowing in this chapter, but I won't tell you about what ;))
> 
> Leave me a comment, that would make me very happy :3


	36. Pent up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the new chapter! I hope you enjoy reading! Leave me a comment if you do :3

With a loud bang Lucas' head dropped on the table. Mark looked at his friend in concern, but when neither Donghyuck nor Jaemin looked up from their books he decided it was time to leave.

"Okay, you two. I think we're done for today.", he said and snatched the lecture notes away from Donghyuck.

"Mark, what-?", the omega asked confused, blinking like he just came back form a deep state of thought.

"It's late. Lucas is falling asleep. We should head home.", Mark explained to him and Donghyuck just sighed.

"Mark, but I need to-", he tried to protest and reached after his notes but Mark was faster.

"No. No arguing. If you want to pass this exam you have to be awake tomorrow. Or today, it's already past midnight.", he remained stern and Donghyuck gave in, knowing that Mark was right. "You too.", the alpha then said to Jaemin and the beta didn't even look up when he took his notes away, staring at the table as if he was still reading.

"Jaemin?", Donghyuck asked and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?", the beta shrugged and looked confused.

"Wake up your boyfriend, we're going home.", Donghyuck said in a soft voice and Jaemin just nodded. He nudged Lucas in his side and the tall alpha wiggled his head a little, before he raised it from the table.

"Oh, are you done, babe?", he asked eyes still drowsy. "I'll walk you home, it's dark."

"In this condition it seems like I should be the one walking you home.", Jaemin teased him and Lucas determinedly shook his head, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

There were only a few other students in the library with them, heads bent over books or laptop screens. The two couples had to separate at a crossroad, Mark walking with Donghyuck without a second thought.

"I'm so tired. But I still feel like I'm not prepared.", Donghyuck confessed when he stumbled over his feet, making Mark hold him tightly around his waist from now on.

"It'll be fine. You studied all week and I'm sure it'll pay off.", the alpha comforted him, although he was trying hard to hide his own yawn.

"I'm sorry I made you stay out that long.", Donghyuck apologized, still catching the exhaustion in Mark's eyes.

"It's okay.", Mark quickly said.

"No, it's not. Maybe you should stay over so you don't have to walk back to yours, too.", Donghyuck suggested and Mark gave him a soft smile.

"And where should I sleep?", he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"My bed.", Donghyuck answered.

"Aren't you sharing a room with Renjun? Not sure if he would appreciate sharing it with me too much.", Mark said and Donghyuck shoulders sank.

"You're right.", he agreed. "We have a couch?", he still tried again but Mark shook his head. They already reached Donghyuck's dorm.

"It's really fine. I just want you to get as much sleep as possible now so that you can do your best at your exam. Is that alright with you?", Mark said with warm eyes. Donghyuck stared at him for a bit before he nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for walking me home.", he said and Mark smiled at him.

"Always. Good night, Hyuck.", he said, pressing a soft kiss to Donghyuck's forehead. The omega couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that spread inside of him. Mark waited till Donghyuck was inside the building before he turned to walk home. Tired, exhausted, but so in love.

  
  


The clock was ticking, but Donghyuck didn't even notice it. Concentrated he was writing everything he knew down on his paper. Next to him Jaemin was doing the same, frown on his face from focusing so much.

Two hours later it was finally over and both of them came out of the lecture hall with a bright smile on their face, feeling like a heavy weight was lifted from their shoulders.

"That wasn't half bad. I think I got most of it right.", Jaemin said.

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I expected.", Donghyuck agreed. Then he saw a familiar figure standing in the halls, looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, seems like someone's waiting for you.", Jaemin said while wiggling his eyebrows. Donghyuck gave him a sheepish smile. "Go, I'll see if I can find Lucas.", the beta said, shoving him into Mark's direction.

Donghyuck didn't have to be told twice, making his way towards Mark with a bright smile.

"Hey- oh!", Mark greeted him, surprised when Donghyuck threw his hand around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"So, I'll take it it was good?", Mark said with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, at least I have a good feeling. Ugh, I'm so relieved right now.", Donghyuck confirmed, leaving his hands linked behind Mark's neck, not fully getting out of their embrace.

"That's great.", the alpha said, dropping his own hands to Donghyuck's waist.

"Only two more to go. Music's next, so look forward to our study dates.", the omega said.

"Can't wait to study even more with you.", the alpha replied playfully. "But for the rest of today let's have some fun." Donghyuck's eyes began to sparkle.

"What do you have in mind?", he asked curious.

  
  


"Wow, I feel like we're kids all over again!", Donghyuck screamed, bouncing up and down on a trampoline.

He didn't expect Mark to take him to some kind of indoor playground, but jumping up and down, letting his body let out all the past stress, he surely wasn't complaining. Mark laughed with him, jumping with all his might next to him, the rebound making Donghyuck fly high in the air. The omega screeched highly when his feet left the ground, before falling dramatically on his butt. Mark continued jumping around him, Donghyuck bouncing up and down from the impact, being unable to stand back up.

"Stop it!", he said, grabbing after Mark's legs, making the alpha fall over him. They both laughed, out of breath. "We really are like little kids.", Donghyuck said between giggles.

"That's why I like to come here. It's nice to let go of all the responsibilities once in a while.", Mark replied. Donghyuck gave him a fond smile. Of course Mark would take him here for a reason.

The alpha was the first one to stand up again, reaching after Donghyuck's hands and pulling him back to his feet.

"Let's go, I challenge you to a trampoline race.", he said, competitive glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you're out to loose.", Donghyuck played along.

Unfortunately Mark did win, but Donghyuck didn't really mind. He was having too much fun to even pretend sulking over a victory.

"So, what do I get now?", Mark asked with a smug grin. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and only, really only to wipe the grin off of his face he pulled Mark down to him, pecking him on the lips.

"Happy?", he asked when he pulled away.

"Very.", Mark replied, grin still on his lips, but Donghyuck would let him get away with it this time.

  
  


"Come on, I'll catch you!", Mark called for him. They went exploring the place and found a platform to jump off - right into a pool of softballs. The alpha didn't hesitate two seconds before running and jumping down, now impatiently waiting for Donghyuck to jump.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay up here. It will be fun watching you struggling to get out of there.", he shouted down at his boyfriend.

"What? You wouldn't!", Mark shouted back, betrayal on his face. "You're just afraid!" Donghyuck could only laugh. Mark looked adorable drowning in soft balls.

"You're right, I am. That's why you can't convince me.", Donghyuck shouted back. Mark's expression changed.

"Wait, seriously?", he asked. The omega grinned sheepishly. The platform might've been only around three meters high, but Donghyuck's fear of heights wasn't to joke around either. "I'll catch you! Do you not want to try? It's fun.", Mark said, opening his arms for him. Donghyuck looked down contemplating.

It didn't really look like fun to him but his rational side knew it wasn't dangerous...and Mark was looking at him in such a sweet way. He tentatively took a step forward on the platform.

"You're doing great. Just don't look down.", Mark said and Donghyuck's heart started pounding.

He really felt like he was a little kid again, crying after Johnny when he couldn't cross a bridge without clutching to someone. But knowing that Mark was waiting there to catch him gave him the same reassurance as Johnny holding his hand, guiding him over the bridge with a secure grip on him. He took another step and then looked down. It was still high, but Mark smiling up and him was kind of distracting him from his fear.

"I'll catch you.", he heard him say one more time and then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped. It wasn't even a full second of falling, but his stomach still turned inside out at the feeling. He only opened his eyes when he felt a pair of arms surround him. "Got you!", Mark exclaimed happily, nuzzling his nose to his scent glands. He had probably smelled the fear in Donghyuck's scent and was now trying to calm him down again. Donghyuck just let him, already feeling safe and secure just being held by Mark.

"That was _not_ fun.", he said when Mark stopped with his ministration, pout on his face. The alpha laughed.

"You still did it, I'm proud.", he said, ruffling his hair. "You never told me you were afraid of heights."

"Didn't come up till now. Renjun's afraid of water, we are the life of the party at every swimming pool.", Donghyuck joked with a shrug, irony in his voice. Mark chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's get out of here.", he said, trying to make his way to the ladder. It turned out to be a hard task, as he wouldn't let go of Donghyuck with one of his arms.

"It's fine now, you can let go.", the omega told him after watching Mark struggle for a while.

"No, I can do this.", Mark insisted, grip tightening around his waist as he boxed their way free. Donghyuck was just giggling at him, but the omega inside of him was being very satisfied.

They stuck to ground-based activities after, but a few more hours of bouncing and playing around later they had to leave.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend ever?", Donghyuck said as they walked to his dorm, hand in hand. Mark gave him a bashful smile.

"At least not that I remember.", he said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you are.", Donghyuck confirmed.

"If you say so.", Mark said in return, avoiding his eyes.

"I really mean it, Mark. You...sometimes...I just-", Donghyuck stuttered, words not really coming out the right way. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm really thankful that you're in my life." His cheeks heated up, but at least they seemed to be matching with Mark's. He felt how Mark squeezed his hand a little firmer.

"I'm...me, too. Uh, you know, I really like you.", the alpha said and Donghyuck couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Wow, we're terrible at this.", he said, making Mark join his laughter. "But I wouldn't have it any other way.", he added, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's cheek.

"You know, you're also the best boyfriend.", the alpha said, the spot where Donghyuck just kissed him still tingling. The younger smiled up at him.

"Guess we'll have to share the title then.", he said and Mark returned his smiled. "Yeah, guess we do.", he agreed.

And it was really like they were kids all over again, falling in love for the first time, butterflies in their stomachs and cheeks red alone at the thought of one another.

  
  


Turned out exam season was really not fun. Especially when you wrote all your exams in a time span of a single week. Renjun couldn't remember a time he left the library before darkness took over the sky. But his art exam was coming up and he didn't really had another choice than to cram up in the library with Yangyang and Lucas, revising the lectures of the past semester. Renjun was in the unfortunate situation of writing all his exams in close proximity to each other. Art was his first on Thursday next week, followed by his pedagogy exam on Thursday the week after, only one day before his science exam. To say he was stressed out was an understatement. But it wasn't like any of his friends were much better. He had seen Jaemin drink coffee with six shots of espresso the other day.

Just like everybody else Jeno had been preoccupied with his studies and the only time they really got to see each other was when they walked back and forth to university together. To make matters even worse Jeno told him that his next basketball game had been pushed forward, reducing their time together even more.

"But isn't that too much for you? I mean, you'll overwork yourself with exams and all that.", Renjun asked in concern when Jeno mentioned it.

"I mean, I don't really have a choice. It's my scholarship, I can't really refuse to play. Besides, I write both my exams next week, so I can only focus on basketball after.", the alpha said, but Renjun worried even more at the exhausted look in his eyes.

"On what exact day will your game be?", he asked.

"Oh, the 23rd.", Jeno answered and Renjun looked at him with wide eyes.

"But that's your birthday!", he said and Jeno shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess.", the alpha replied.

"But I wanted to do something nice with you.", Renjun said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Renjun. I can't change it.", Jeno said and the omega sensed a slight annoyance in his voice. He didn't mention it anymore afterwards. Jeno was probably stressed out enough without having to worry about Renjun's wish to celebrate his birthday together. Despite, they could still do something after the game. It would all turn out fine.

He fell into bed that evening with a weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn't wait for the day this all would end.

  
  


Renjun and Donghyuck made their way to the library in the late morning on Sunday. Jeno had already left for basketball practice, otherwise the alpha would've accompanied them as usual.

"It'll only be like this for two more weeks, Junnie.", Donghyuck tried to comfort him when he noticed his friend’s sour mood.

"You're lucky, you can study together with Mark.", Renjun said with a pout.

"Are you saying Yangyang and Lucas aren't good study buddies? Oh, when they hear about that-", Donghyuck teased him, but without success. Renjun was still feeling sad. "Hey, I get it Junnie. You miss him and I'm sure he misses you too. But you're here to study, so, can you pull yourself together for a few more days and do it or will you just give up?", he tried the motivational way. Renjun gave him a pointed look.

"I can do it.", he finally said and Donghyuck gave him a proud smile.

"See, it's not that hard. Plus, semester break is soon, so you get to spend as much time with him as you want.", the younger said and the prospect of that made Renjun actually smile. "There you go, now-", Donghyuck was interrupted when they heard a sob coming from around the corner. They gave each other an irritated look before speeding up their steps. Sitting on a bench in front of campus, face buried in his hands was an all too familiar figure.

"Taeil? What are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet up in the library?", Donghyuck asked, walking over to the older omega. Taeil looked up a bit surprised, before hurrying to wipe the tears out of his face.

"Yeah, just wanted to get some fresh air.", he replied, a false smile on his lips. Donghyuck threw Renjun another look and they both went to sit down next to Taeil.

"What's wrong? Did you cry?", Donghyuck asked, voice full of concern and as if the word 'cry' had triggered something Taeil began shedding tears again. Renjun wasn't as close to Taeil as Donghyuck was, but he cared for the omega, and didn't hesitate to hand him a handkerchief, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I - I...he-", Taeil sniffled, but he was interrupted by his own sobbing.

"Shh, hey, why don't you calm down first. Breathe. Do you need anything?", Donghyuck said and Taeil shook his head. It took a few more minutes before Taeil stopped crying.

"Are you feeling better now?", Renjun asked carefully, giving Taeil another fresh handkerchief.

"N-not really. I feel like shit.", Taeil answered, gratefully accepting the handkerchief, wiping away all of his snot.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help.", Donghyuck suggested and Taeil nodded.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. He texted me he wanted to end it yesterday, so I wanted an explanation and asked to meet up today. Apparently he was seeing someone else and didn't want to lie to me anymore.", the oldest of them said. "I feel so stupid." Donghyuck pulled Taeil into a tight hug.

"What an asshole.", Renjun mumbled and Taeil let out a sad laugh.

"He didn't deserve you. You're a catch and if he didn't see that than he's just plain stupid.", Donghyuck agreed. Taeil gave him a thankful smile.

"It was just about to be our first year anniversary. I already booked a table for us.", he said, eyes empty.

"I'm going to beat him up! Where does he live?", Renjun said, already half on his feet. This time Taeil's laughter sounded a little more genuine. "I'm not kidding!", Renjun said, crossing his arms offended at not being taken seriously.

"You tiny thing want to beat him up? Have you even seen him?", Taeil asked and Renjun huffed insulted, but sat down again.

"Is there something else we can do for you?", Donghyuck asked.

"No, it just sucks and it's going to suck for a while.", Taeil said and Donghyuck hated seeing him so defeated.

"I'm sorry.", he said but Taeil shook his head.

"It's not your fault.", he said with a sad smile.

"Still. I'm sorry.", Donghyuck insisted. Taeil took another deep breath. Then he turned to face both omegas.

"Can you still see that I was crying? I don't want to have that conversation in front of the whole study group again.", he asked them.

"Are you sure you want to head in there? We could also go somewhere else.", Donghyuck asked.

"No, studying will be just right for me now. Being with my friends, like I would've done normally. Besides, the exam's still happening, break-up or not.", Taeil replied with a brave look.

"Okay, if you're sure.", Donghyuck said.

"Wait. We need to fix your make-up!", Renjun exclaimed when Taeil got up.

"Shit, is it totally ruined? I forget I was wearing some!", Taeil exclaimed, eyes wide.

"No, just a little. I have wet wipes with me.", Renjun offered, quickly handing them over.

"Thanks, you're my savior.", Taeil said, quickly getting rid of all the make-up. "Better?", he asked.

"Perfect. Your natural beauty will distract everyone from your red eyes.", Donghyuck said.

"Shit, is it that bad?", Taeil asked in concern.

"Nah, just kidding. Nobody will notice.", the younger quickly admitted and Taeil shoved him lightly.

"Let's go.", he said and they finally headed into the library, ready for another day of studying.

  
  


"Ugh, music theory sucks. I hate my life.", Mark groaned. A few days passed and it was Monday evening as Taeil gathered them all in the library again. Mark's head was hurting and if Donghyuck hadn't been so insistent on coming he might've just skipped this one study session today. He started feeling weirdly frustrated these past few days. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was Donghyuck himself, who didn't stop encouraging him and cheering him on.

"This is getting ridiculous. Donghyuck's just been to the toilet for a minute and you start getting mood swings.", Taeyong complained but Mark only send him an angry glare. It wasn't that he wanted to feel this down every time Donghyuck wasn't next to him. It was just how things were at the moment. Taeil stayed unusually quiet at the topic. And just like someone had pushed a button in Mark's head he began to smile as soon as he saw Donghyuck return. Without further thought he pulled the omega in his lap, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Missed you.", he whispered and Donghyuck laughed at him.

"I was just going to the bathroom.", he said, having noticed that Mark had been far more clingy these past days. Maybe it was the pressure of exam season. He couldn't deny that being in Mark's presence also calmed himself down. Then he remembered that they weren't alone and gave Taeil an apologetic look, struggling to get out of the alpha's lap. Taeil gave him a sad smile but mouthed an 'It's okay' towards him. Donghyuck could only mouth an 'I'm sorry' back, because Mark was holding onto him like he was a life-line.

When he started scenting him, however, Taeyong stood up.

"That's it, I don't think we're going to get any more studying done today.", he said and began to pack his things.

"I'm sorry. Mark, stop it for a minute!", Donghyuck quickly apologized, but Mark wasn't really listening, still nuzzling his scent glands.

"It's fine. Just call me when he's not all pent-up anymore.", Taeyong said, swinging his bag around his shoulder and leaving them.

"I think you should do something about that, if you know what I mean.", Taeil said with a wink before following Taeyong out of the library.

Annoyed at how this study session turned out Donghyuck struggled to turn around in Mark's lap, holding his face firmly between his hands.

"What's wrong?", Mark asked, finally seeming to get some of his senses back.

"What's wrong with _you_? You know I like skinship but you've been really touchy these past few days. Not that I mind, but Taeil's going through something at the moment, so if you could maybe tone it down a little?", Donghyuck asked right back and Mark's ears turned bright pink, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry...just...I'm feeling a little out of it and you're like...the only thing that brings me peace.", Mark said and Donghyuck's gaze turned soft. He gave Mark a short peck on his lips. Then, decision already made, he firmly grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled him out of the library.

"Wh-where are we going?", the alpha asked confused.

"To yours, we need to do something about this.", Donghyuck explained and Mark could only gulp at the implications that had.

Donghyuck didn't wait for long once they entered his dorm. Mark hadn't even fully gotten out of his jacket when Donghyuck threw his hands around his neck and pressed their lips against each other forcefully. All thoughts concerning his jacket were erased immediately, the only thing on his mind now was how good Donghyuck smelled and how good his lips felt against his. Gladly, Donghyuck got rid of the jacket for him, throwing it on the floor hastily, before Mark grabbed him by his waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

He pressed soft kisses along the omega's neck and the younger moaned underneath him, head falling back in pleasure. He reconnected their lips shortly after, opening his mouth in a gasp when he felt Mark's hands grab his butt. He smiled teasingly when he noticed Mark's erection pressed against him by how close they were standing.

"Is that why you're all frustrated these past few day?", he asked with a smirk and Mark only growled.

"I want you. So much.", he said, squeezing his butt again and pressing even closer to get some friction. Donghyuck didn't hesitate to connect their lips again, this time tongues battling against each other and the omega noticed how Mark subtly kept grinding against him.

"To your bedroom.", Donghyuck said between kisses and quickly pulled Mark along with him. He forced Mark to sit down first before climbing in his lap.

"I - I thought you wanted to wait until exams are over.", Mark said, voice strained as Donghyuck teasingly moved his hips on top of him.

"I do. But there are other things I can do to you.", the omega answered and Mark nearly chocked when Donghyuck began to unbutton his jeans, hands slipping underneath the fabric, only his underwear separating him from touching his bare skin. "Say, do you want me to?", he added looking up to Mark through his lashes.

"Fuck, yes.", Mark said in a breathy voice and in one go Donghyuck removed his pants and underwear. He was back on Mark's lap shortly after, shyly putting his hands on Mark's arousal. The alpha groaned in pleasure and quickly grabbed after Donghyuck's head, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. With a little more confidence at the reaction Donghyuck began to move his hand up and down, making Mark gasp between their kisses, sounding heavily in Donghyuck's ears.

He bit down on Mark's lips before slowly pulling away with a smile, getting up from Mark's lap and sinking down on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"F-fuck, Hyuck.", Mark groaned, mind going blank alone at the erotic imagery in front of him. Donghyuck gave him another smile before kissing up his thigh, making Mark hiss and bury his hands in Donghyuck's hair. The omega stopped for a moment, and Mark looked down at him confused, noticing his unsure eyes.

"I...I've never done this before.", Donghyuck confessed and dropped his gaze shyly.

"You don't have to, really.", Mark said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"No...I want to...just...I might not be good at it.", Donghyuck quickly said and Mark groaned when their eyes met again.

"Whatever you'll do it'll feel great for me. Trust me.", he said and then his brain turned to mush when Dongyhuck pressed a shy kiss to his head. His brain didn't turn solid for the rest of the evening again and then continued to not work for the next few days. _Why?_

**Donghyuck**

Hey, are you skipping our study session today?

I thought we fixed your problem yesterday... ;)

**Mark**

Uhhh....

About that...

**Donghyuck**

What? Is something wrong?

**Mark**

I think I figured out why I was acting so clingy.

It was not just the stress.

**Donghyuck**

Spell it out already! You're making me worried.

**Mark**

I'm in rut.

Usually would've had till next week.

I think we triggered it.

**Donghyuck**

Oh.

Well, that explains a lot then.

Think of me, I'll help you catch up on studying when you're done ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> First of all: AAHSHhABH! That last Markhyuck scene...my face looks like a tomato...but I can't do any better than this. I hope it's enough for now. 
> 
> Secondly: I had so much fun reading your theories about Jaehyun. A few people actually got it right and I think with this chapter we put the focus on one person that might be playing a role in this side story, if you get what I mean...   
> Although I never intended the foreshadowing comment to be about Jaehyun! It was actually about one of our main couples, but maybe I was being too subtle...Guess you'll just have to wait and see now :)
> 
> Wow, what a long ending note...uhh...I appreciate every comment I get, so don't be shy!   
> Stay safe :3


	37. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my story! Enjoy the new chapter and leave me comment :3

"Man, that was so hard. I feel like I studied for nothing, my brain just shut down after the first question.", Lucas complained going out of the lecture hall. They all just wrote their art exam after nights of studying together.

"Really? I thought it was fine.", Yangyang replied, feeling pretty confident about his own result. "How about you Renjun?"

"Don't know. I did my best, I guess.", the omega answered with a shrug.

"Well, your notes for sure saved my ass. Even though my brain decided to become useless in there.", Lucas said, but then stumbled when someone suddenly jumped on his back. "Woah!", he screamed and Jaemin giggled.

"Surprise! How was the exam?", the beta asked while Lucas put his hands around his thighs to support him, piggy-backing him through the hallway.

"Let's rather not talk about it, babe.", the alpha replied and Jaemin gave him a consoling kiss on the cheek.

"I'll still treat you to some coffee. You two in? You must be exhausted.", he said, looking at Yangyang and Renjun questioningly.

"Totally, I deserve a treat.", Yangyang agreed immediately.

"Renjun?", Jaemin asked again when the omega stayed silent.

"I'm not sure. I should probably head back to the library, I have two other exams coming up next week.", the omega voiced his concerns. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you deserve a break. Where's Jeno when you need him? He usually makes sure you rest.", he tried to convince his friend. Renjun felt a sudden pain in his heart. He hadn't seen Jeno at all this week. He knew Jeno had his last exam tomorrow, but he would probably still be busy with basketball practice after. Not to mention that Renjun, too, really had to study these days. He was about to tell Jaemin that, but the beta gave him his best puppy eyes, pouting like he would cry if Renjun didn't agree to come along.

"Fine.", he sighed. "But I'm bringing my notes.", he insisted.

"Ugh, if you have to. Let's go already.", Jaemin said and mentioned for Lucas to speed up.

Donghyuck was on his way over to Mark's. The alpha texted him this morning that the lights were green for him to come over, just the day before their music exam. His binder full of notes under his arm he rang Mark's bell, the alpha quickly letting him inside his dorm.

"Woah!", was the first thing Donghyuck said when he entered the room. He was greeted by a wall of Mark's scent. The alpha looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, just...did you open the windows already? It's smells really strong in here...and I'm not sure I can concentrate this way.", Donghyuck admitted and Mark awkwardly shuffled to the windows.

"Sorry, I must've gotten used to it. I didn't notice it was still that strong.", he said, cheeks a little red as he mentioned for Donghyuck to sit on his couch.

"It's fine. Are you feeling alright now?", Donghyuck asked, leaving his notes on the table.

"Yeah! Totally! Everything's totally fine!", Mark replied in a high pitch, rubbing his neck and biting down on his lips. Donghyuck squinted his eyes at him suspiciously.

"What are you not telling me?", he asked and Mark's face went beet red.

"Uh, just...you know...that sweater you forgot last time you were over...I had to throw it away.", the alpha finally admitted, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mark Lee!", Donghyuck said in a scandalous voice. "Just what did you do with my sweater?"

"I'm sorry! I...uh...it was my first triggered rut and the scent of it...ugh, don't make me explain! I...I'm really sorry, I tried washing it but it was completely ruined. I'll buy you a new one! Or you can have more of my clothes! Whatever you-", Mark only stopped rambling when he heard Donghyuck laugh. He tilted his head as he looked at him in confusion.

"You're too cute.", Donghyuck said. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you or something.", he explained further when the confusion wouldn't leave Mark's face. "Although I'm really curious what exactly you did to my poor sweater.", he said with a cheeky look, satisfied when Mark's face turned the color of a tomato.

"Don't tease me. I thought you came so we could study.", the alpha changed the topic and Donghyuck giggled at him, but let the topic slide.

"Okay, then let's start. We have a lot of revision in front of us.", he said and made space on the couch next to him, so Mark could join him.

They studied till the late hours of the night, Mark's forced break from studying leaving him with a lot to catch up. Donghyuck changed into some of Mark's clothes in the evening and soon after fell asleep, the comforting feeling luring him into dreamland. Mark smiled down fondly at him, the omega using his leg as a pillow, snuggling deeper into his sweater. Deciding to let him sleep he kept on studying on his own, only carrying Donghyuck to bed when his eyes got heavy as well and he noticed that he couldn't comprehend anymore what he was reading. He set the alarm and cuddled up next to his still sleeping boyfriend and was gone only a few seconds after.

  
  


A few hours earlier Renjun was sipping on his extra large hot chocolate - he had to take advantage of Jaemin paying! I was nice spending time with Yangyang and Lucas apart from studying and when Jaemin comes along there is always something to talk about. However, the upcoming exams were still on Renjun's mind, science already giving him a headache. He returned home late that night - Jeno would probably be unhappy at the time - but he didn't want to bother the alpha to walk him home, he was probably even more exhausted than him. He curled up on the couch, unpacking his lecture notes. He knew Donghyuck was staying over at Mark's tonight, helping him to catch up with music after he had his rut. Renjun let out a deep sigh. Then he got his phone out.

**Renjun**

Hey, Jeno, are you still awake?

  
  


He waited for a few minutes but received no reply.

  
  


**Renjun**

Probably not.

I just wanted to tell you that I miss you.

Good luck with your exam tomorrow.

Maybe we can meet up after?

Fighting!

  
  


Feeling tired, sad and somewhat empty Renjun returned to his lecture notes. That was at least something he knew he could do.

Jeno's reply only came the next morning.

  
  


**Jeno**

Sorry, I was asleep.

I miss you too, baby.

I'm pretty busy with basketball practice, it's an important game, decides if we head to quarter-finals or not.

I'm sorry, but I'll text you when I have time <3

  
  


Even though this was not the answer he hoped for it made Renjun's morning a lot better. Knowing that Donghyuck would write his music exam today and probably wouldn't be up for studying for their education class after, he texted Sicheng to meet up in the library, the beta agreeing only seconds after, equally as worried about the science exam as Renjun. The omega smiled at the funny picture Sicheng sent him of a cat struggling to do math, before he gathered his things and headed out for university.

Renjun didn't know how he survived the following days. He didn't get any more replies to his messages from Jeno after the last one and at some point he'd just given up texting him at all. Taking turns meeting up with Sicheng and Donghyuck to study he felt like studying was his only purpose these days, and while it maybe distracted him from the Jeno-shaped hole in his heart, it made time pass by far more slowly. Every other day Renjun found himself in front of Jeno's door, knocking, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the alpha, but when Jeno didn't open up, either because he was asleep or because he wasn't home yet, he returned to a sympathetic looking Donghyuck in their bedroom.

"He wasn't there again?", the younger omega asked when Renjun threw himself into bed Tuesday night. He shook his head.

"Not sure if he's sleeping or not home yet. But I knocked for around ten minutes before I came up again.", Renjun explained in a defeated voice. "Do you think he's ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?", he asked.

"Don't know, but I think Jeno's just really focused on the game. I heard it's important, his sponsors are coming and all that. Must be a lot of pressure.", Donghyuck tried to comfort him, standing up from his own bed and snuggling up next to Renjun.

"It just hurts so much. I miss him.", the older admitted and Donghyuck cooed at him.

"It's gonna be alright, Junnie. Just a few more days.", he said, patting his hair.

"I don't think I can do it.", Renjun said, eyes already a little wet. Donghyuck couldn't stand seeing him hurt like that.

"How about this then: Since we're probably stuck in the library till late tomorrow anyways we'll try to catch him after basketball practice. I'll wait with you until it ends.", he suggested.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to disrupt their schedule.", Renjun said with slight worry.

"We're not disrupting anything. We'll just wait in front of the gym. I don't want to see you sad.", Donghyuck insisted and Renjun's heart agreed. It didn't want to suffer any longer.

So, for the first time in days Renjun woke up with a smile on his face, only the thought of getting to see Jeno again made his heart jump happily. Donghyuck was glad that his friend stopped moping for a bit and even offered to buy coffee for him on the way to university.

Once classes were over the two headed to their usual seats in the library. Sicheng joined them not long after, having a few questions about the science exam, and although Renjun really wanted to focus on pedagogy today, he couldn't refuse to help the beta out. The three of them worked in silence and at some point in the evening Mark brought them some snacks over. Since the alpha had finished all his exams already he made it his job to keep all the still suffering students well fed - but mostly he just loved caring for Donghyuck. They took a small food break and after Sicheng successfully had his free meal, he went home for the day.

"How long are you two staying? It's starting to get dark.", Mark asked, throwing away the trash. Yeah, he also made it his responsibility to walk Donghyuck and Renjun home every time they decided to study late.

"Few more hours. We want to catch Jeno after basketball practice.", Donghyuck answered.

"Oh, want me to find out when it ends? I know one of the guys from the team, I could message him.", Mark offered, already getting out his phone.

"That would be perfect.", Donghyuck replied and Mark melted at his smile. A few minutes later Mark got an answer.

"Hendery said they end at 11:30pm today.", the alpha passed on. "Wait - Why didn't you ask Jeno before you decided to wait for him?", he added, only now realizing that Jeno probably could've told him that information, too.

"He's not answering his phone these days.", Renjun explained, avoiding eye contact with Mark. The older gave Donghyuck a questioning look, but the omega just shook his head, signaling him to not ask any further.

They focused back on their studies for the next hours, while Mark was playing some kind of game on his phone. Renjun couldn't wait for time to pass, taking a look at the watch almost every five minutes, until Donghyuck took away his phone from him, scolding him to focus on his notes. When the clock finally struck 11:20 they began to pack up. Renjun felt awfully giddy - a mixture of excitement and anxiety in his stomach. Would Jeno be equally as happy to see him as he was? Or did he just want to get home as fast as possible, desperate to catch up with some sleep? Probably the latter, but Renjun wouldn't take long. He just wanted to see his face again, hear his voice, smell his scent.

The night was pitch black when they reached the gym, waiting at a nearby bench for the basketball team to finish. When the first people made their way out of the building Donghyuck gave Renjun a cheeky smile.

"We'll go first, then. Don't take too long to get home, you still have an exam tomorrow.", he said before getting up and pulling Mark with him, who just gave him an awkward wave as a goodbye.

Renjun noticed how his legs began to get jittery. It was almost ridiculous what a few days of not seeing Jeno did to him, he thought, waiting for the alpha to make his way out of the gym. It didn't take too long, Renjun's face immediately spotting a wide smile once he saw Jeno, surrounded by a few of his team mates. He was about to walk towards him when he caught a few parts of their conversation.

"Ugh, coach making us run extra laps makes me so mad. I wish I had something to take all my stress out.", a tall boy with dark hair said, stretching his arms above his head.

"You just need to get laid.", another one mocked him, earning him a slap.

"Just do it like Jeno. He has a cute boyfriend, I'm sure he's getting some every night after practice." Renjun's breathing stopped for a second. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he also couldn't move from his place, temporarily hidden behind a tree. He saw Jeno laugh with them a bit awkwardly. It made his stomach twist. He heard a few more teasing comments about their relationship, and while Jeno didn't seem totally comfortable with the sexual nature of them, he didn't stop them either.

Renjun's thoughts went wild. Was Jeno -? Did Jeno -? Was he ashamed that they hadn't been intimate? Is that why he didn't say anything? Because he couldn't? Was he maybe even happy that he hadn't had to deal with Renjun's insecurity these past days?

He couldn't stand being there any longer, deciding to just walk home instead. But just when he stepped away from the tree that was hiding him the banter of the team stopped. _Shit_ , he should've thought of a smarter way to get home unseen.

"Renjun? What are you doing here?", Jeno asked, stepping away from the others towards the omega, worry in his eyes.

Now anger overtook Renjun. How could Jeno dare to look so concerned now when he didn't even bother to answer his phone in the past few days? He quickly turned around and began speed walking. Confused Jeno tried to follow him, catching his wrist a few meters later.

"Renjun, what's -?", he began but a realization seemed to hit him, his eyes opening wide. "Renjun, did you hear-?"

"What? Did I hear how I am supposedly begging for you to take me every night?", the omega hissed at him, yanking his wrist out of his grip to continue walking.

"That - Renjun, would you please stop running away for a moment? Let me explain.", Jeno asked, getting frustrated when Renjun didn't even turn around to listen to him.

"Explain what? How I should spread my legs for you?!", Renjun asked in return, not slowing down at all.

"What you heard, Renjun please, that was just -I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.", Jeno rambled, not knowing where to start, his thoughts were a mess.

He hadn't seen Renjun in days and the first thing they did was argue? He just wanted to hold Renjun, hug him, kiss him - but that didn't seem like the right thing to do right now. Renjun was fuming, refusing to even look at him.

"Don't be mad?! You don't even understand the extent of our problem!", the omega almost screamed. Somehow all of his past sadness turned in to anger all of a sudden and it felt freeing to get it all out of his system.

"Our problem? Renjun, what are you talking about?", Jeno asked, confusion in his voice.

Finally, Renjun turned around and it took Jeno's breath away - just getting to look into _those_ eyes again.

"You really don't know? Jeno, we live in the same building and somehow we can't manage to see each other everyday! You can't even manage to answer your phone or text me! I have to wait for you out here till almost midnight to see you and what I get to hear is-", Renjun voice broke, tears gathering in his eyes. Jeno felt split in two. He understood where Renjun was coming from, but he didn't choose to be so busy all the time.

"Well, what do you want me to do?! Drop basketball? Loose my scholarship?!", he asked, irritation in his voice. Renjun gave him a look of disbelief, like Jeno just completely missed the point and Jeno felt horrible.

"I want you to leave me alone.", Renjun said with finality, turning to walk again. Jeno's heart deflated like a balloon.

"Renjun, you can't - it's dark already.", Jeno said, staying close to Renjun despite his words.

"Don't talk to me.", Renjun said. The alpha remained silent, walking Renjun back home without saying a word. His mind, however, was full of words. He just didn't know how to say them and even if he'd known, he didn't know if he should. Renjun made it clear that he didn't want him near him and he respected his choice, he somehow felt like he deserved it.

So, after making sure Renjun was safe and sound in their dorm building he rushed up the stairs, not sparring Renjun another glance, although everything inside him yearned to just pull the omega close to him and tell him that everything will be fine.

Renjun returned to his dorm, feeling like he didn't have a soul anymore. Not noticing the mood of his best friend Donghyuck gave him a smile.

"And? How much did he miss you?", he asked, shocked when Renjun busted into tears right after. He quickly hurried over to him, gently embracing him. He understood when Renjun didn't want to talk about it now, and just made sure that Renjun calmed down, making him tea and cuddling with him the whole night. Renjun's thoughts were empty. He just wanted to forget what happened. He didn't know how hurtful it could be to love someone in a relationship before and he just wanted to forget.

Renjun didn't remember much of the next day as he tried to fixate all his thoughts on the upcoming exam. He gratefully appreciated Donghyuck's self-constraint, giving him time and not prying about what had happened the evening before with Jeno, although Renjun knew he was dying to ask.

The exam itself was over in the blink of an eye, the questions just passing by in his mind. When Donghyuck asked him to go for snacks after, he declined, saying he still had his science test tomorrow and needed to prepare. Donghyuck just looked after him with a sigh, the older omega heading straight to the library again. He really wished that Renjun would talk to him, but he also didn't want to force him to open up. He would give him another day before he would try confronting him. He couldn't let Renjun keep everything to himself, especially not if it was hurting him.

"Hey, how was it?", a voice interrupted Donghyuck in his own train of thoughts, making him flinch slightly in surprise. A light smile made it to his face when he recognized his own boyfriend, but he was still worried about his best friend.

"Fine, I think.", he answered Mark with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?", the alpha immediately asked.

"Don't know. I think something happened between Jeno and Renjun last night, but he won't tell me what.", Donghyuck replied and Mark gave him an understanding look.

"We could try asking Jeno?", he suggested but Donghyuck shook his head.

"No, if he doesn't want me to know yet I don't want to go behind his back. I'm sure he'll tell me soon. Just...now it makes me worried.", Donghyuck explained to him.

"You're probably right. Maybe he just needs some more time to figure it out for himself.", Mark said and Donghyuck nodded.

Then the alpha sheepishly rubbed his neck, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"What are you not telling me again? Did you ruin another one of my sweaters?", Donghyuck asked suspiciously, by now experienced in reading Mark's body language. The alpha's ears began to match the current sweater Donghyuck was wearing, the bright red one he's met him in all those months ago.

"No!", he exclaimed indignantly, making Donghyuck laugh.

"What is it then?", he pried further, knowing Mark had something to say. "Just...I know this is probably not the right timing because you have other things on your mind right now...you know, because of Renjun and all.", the alpha said, eyes shifting around the hallway they were walking along.

"Spit it out already.", Donghyuck said, getting impatient.

"Well...today was your last exam...and...I was thinking, maybe...this weekend...you could spend the night at mine again?", Mark rambled on, clearly flustered. Donghyuck finally understood, cheeks turning a light pink as he remembered what he told Mark a few weeks prior. "I mean...only if you still want to...it's all good if you changed your mind or want to wait a little longer. It's sure been a busy time and-" Donghyuck shut him up with a quick kiss.

"How about Saturday? That's the day of the basketball game...I don't know if Renjun still wants to go but if he does we could meet up at the gym and head to yours afterwards?", the omega asked, face still hot, but voice determined.

"S-saturday! Perfect!", Mark agreed, voice a few pitches higher than usual. Donghyuck giggled, but he couldn't deny that he felt equally as excited.

"How about you take me out to lunch first now? I'm starving!", Donghyuck giggled, intertwining their hands as they left university. Mark gave him a fond smile.

"Whatever you want.", he agreed with him, letting himself be dragged by his boyfriend.

When Donghyuck returned to his dorm, cheeks rosy from the cold wind, he found Renjun on the couch, nose deep in his lecture notes.

"You're home already?", he asked, carefully sliding next to the omega after removing his jacket and shoes.

"Yeah, didn't want to walk home in the dark alone. I brought everything I need here.", Renjun replied and sighed at the sight of his tons of lecture notes. "Remind me why I picked science again?", he groaned

"Because you're freaking good at it. And you know that.", Donghyuck answered. "But next time call me when you go home. I got worried when you didn't pick up your phone. Mark offered to walk you home if you wanted to stay out longer.", he added and Renjun tensed up a bit.

"I turned my phone off. It was distracting while I was studying.", he explained, not going deeper into the topic right now, not telling Donghyuck that Jeno tried calling him multiple times today. The younger understood that Renjun still wasn't ready to have a serious conversation about what happened, so he did the one thing he could do.

"Want some ice cream? You deserve some after our exam today.", he asked, not waiting for Renjun's answer. He was already up on his feet, opening their freezer and digging out their chocolate ice cream.

Renjun just gave him a thankful smile when he returned to the couch, handing him a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Just, whatever it is that happened, know that you're not alone. I'm in this with you and you can tell me everything. Okay?", Donghyuck said, snuggling up next to the older again, taking a spoon of his own ice cream bowl.

"Yeah. I just think it's better if I focus on studying first. Don't want to screw up my grades after I already screwed up my relationship.", Renjun said and Donghyuck just hugged him.

"It's gonna be fine. I know it.", he assured Renjun, rubbing his back comfortingly. They ate their ice cream in solidary silence and Donghyuck stayed right next to him till Renjun called it quits for today and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And uhhh, trouble in paradise for Noren...but we all knew it had to happen at some point... :((
> 
> Meanwhile Markhyuck are joining the tomato garden ;)
> 
> Let me know how you liked the chapter in the comments :3
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	38. Making-up and preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for a new chapter! Enjoy and please leave me comment :3

The science exam turned out to be the hardest exam Renjun had to take for this entire semester. With all the emotional baggage from the past few days he felt like stones were lifted from his shoulders, letting him breathe in fresh air for the first time in weeks the moment he stepped out of the lecture hall. Sicheng gave him a friendly pat on the back before he disappeared to his dance practice, both of them just happy to be done with science for now.

Left alone Renjun somehow found himself back in the library again, probably out of habit from the past few days. He still sat down once he realized he didn’t have to study for anything at the moment. Now that all the exams were finally over he should probably clear out his emotional stance too. He took out his phone, staring at the black screen for a few seconds. He hadn't turned it on since yesterday, too afraid of what Jeno had to say to him. He contemplated turning it on for a little longer, but was interrupted when a group of boys approached him, whispering to each other.

He looked up at them confused, recognizing a few of them from basketball practice.

"Hello?", he asked, not really knowing what they wanted from him.

"Uh, Renjun, right?", one of them asked and Renjun nodded slowly. "I'm Hendery. We...we came to apologize to you.", he added, taking a seat opposite of him while the rest of them scrambled up behind him, looking at the floor in shame. "What you heard the other day...it was just dumb locker-room talk, and we know that is not an excuse! But we are sincerely sorry and we promise we will never talk about you in that way again. That was just shitty and disgusting and stupid."

Renjun was taken aback. He did not expect for the whole basketball team to look for him and apologize. This certainly was a turn of events.

"U-uh, I-I'm-", he stuttered, but the boy interrupted him.

"Sorry, but we aren't finished yet. You also need to know that...what was being said - Jeno did not approve of any of it. He was probably just too tired to say something that evening, we are all exhausted these days. Usually, he gets really protective and sensitive when we mention you in any kind of inappropriate way to tease him.", he said.

"Yeah, he nearly punched me once when I asked him what his favorite position was.", a blond boy from the group said, making Hendery turn around to him, rolling his eyes.

"That's...not really helpful right now...but it still kind of proves the point. Renjun, we're sorry. Jeno's made it clear more than often that your private life doesn't concern us in any way. So...if you're being mad at him because of this, please don't be. Be mad at us instead, we are the one's that messed up.", Hendery said, eyeing Renjun full of regret.

The omega sighed. He did feel a little insulted by their words, but he also could feel the sincerity in their apology.

"First of all...I'm really surprised you all came to apologize.", he started. "It did...hurt me for a reason when I heard you talk like that." Hendery's gaze dropped, like the rest of the team he didn't dare to look him into his eyes right now. "But I forgive you. I hope you learned from this.", he finally said and all of them raised their heads, relieved smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much! Jeno was seriously mad at practice yesterday. He just came to yell at us all and then skipped for that day.", Hendery said and Renjun felt a little confused. Jeno skipped practice? "That's actually another reason why we came to see you. The first and more important one is of course to apologize!", Hendery explained and Renjun raised his eyebrows at him. The alpha gave him a crooked smile. "But...Jeno's never skipped practice before. It's a really important game and we're afraid he might not play on Saturday. He didn't answer when we asked him if he would come to practice today."

Renjun felt guilty. Was he the reason behind that? Did Jeno really think that Renjun wanted him to drop basketball for him? That couldn't be. Hendery's gaze turned desperate when he raised his voice again.

"Whatever it was that happened...could you please talk to him? We can't do this without him." Renjun gulped.

"I'm...not sure. It wasn't only because of Wednesday that we fought. He also might not want to talk to me right now.", he told them the truth.

"Could you please try at least? Jeno thinks the world of you, really, he won't shut up about you. Please?", Hendery practically begged him now. Renjun really needed to work on saying no to people.

"I...I'll try. But I can't promise anything.", he agreed, and Hendery looked like he was about to fall on his knees in front of him.

"Thank you so much, Renjun. Jeno's so right, you are the best person ever! I completely get him now. You truly are an angel and-", Hendery turned to look at the guys behind him for help.

"And a sunshine!"

"The moon and the stars!"

"The most precious person alive!", they filled in for him.

"By the way, we are not making this up. Jeno really said that to us, not that you think we're mocking you.", Hendery stopped them and Renjun couldn't help but blush. "So, sorry for bothering you then. We'll leave you alone now, thank you again and we're still sorry.", Hendery said their goodbye, and Renjun almost laughed at the way they made a show and bowed to him when they got up. Well...now he _really_ had to figure this out.

But first, there was someone he needed to talk to.

  
  


"I came as soon as you texted me! Did something happen? What do you need help with?", Donghyuck asked, voice full of concern. He rushed all the way from Mark's dorm to theirs. He read the message a little late, distracted by the video games they played - he just had to beat Mark!

"No, I'm fine, nothing happened. I just need someone to talk to.", Renjun explained and Donghyuck realized from the tone in his voice that he'd been crying. Wordlessly Donghyuck hugged him. "It's - it- it's all a mess right now and it's my fault. Jeno and I are fighting and now he won't play tomorrow! And I didn't answer his calls and now he's probably mad at me and I can't convince him to play anyways and then the whole basketball team will be mad at me too. Why...why didn't you tell me that relationships are so hard?", Renjun exploded on him, finally getting it all off his chest.

"Shhh, calm down. Tell me from the beginning.", Donghyuck said, guiding them to the couch, not yet making sense of his best friend’s words.

"Just...just...the night we went to see Jeno. I don't know what came over me, I got so mad at him all of a sudden. I thought...I thought that maybe we are not supposed to be together when we couldn't see each other at all and Jeno didn't even seem to bother. And then he misunderstood me and I got even madder because apparently now we couldn't even talk to each other properly anymore. I don't know what I should do, I'm afraid that he'll break up with me." Just saying it out loud made Renjun tear up.

"Junnie, I'm sorry, but I hope you know how ridiculous you're sounding right now. If there are two people on this entire world that are destined to be together it's you and Jeno. Pigs will learn how to fly before he even considers breaking up with you over a stupid argument.", Donghyuck told him straight away.

"B-but what if he-"

"I'll stop you right there if you're thinking of reasons why Jeno would break up with you. If you're not saying it's because he's stupid then there are none.", Donghyuck interrupted him and Renjun laughed through his tears. "And now tell me about the whole basketball team story, because I'm still not sure if I'm getting all of this.", Donghyuck added and now that he started, Renjun didn't stop until all was out in the open.

"What should I do now?", he asked when he ended up describing his current situation. It was late now, already dark outside.

"I think you should go see Jeno. That's what started all this anyway.", Donghyuck answered. "I know you're afraid but you really don't have to be. Once you tell him what you just told me it will all turn out fine.", he assured him.

Renjun sighed but he knew Donghyuck was right.

"You knew it had to happen. Your first fight.", Donghyuck told him when he got up from the couch. "Don't return before you're all over each other again. Maybe don't return at all.", he screamed after him, giving him a wink when Renjun turned around to him. It was amazing how Donghyuck managed to tease and comfort him at the same time.

"Thank you.", he simply said before leaving outside the door.

The walk down to Jeno's room never felt longer. It somehow made him overthink his plan, but he was still not mentally prepared when he reached Jeno's door. He took a few deep breaths. Then he raised his hands and knocked softly.

When Jeno opened the door he looked like he was seeing ghosts.

"Renjun?"

"Hey?", the omega said, shy smile on his face. Jeno shook his head, as if trying to check if this was reality.

"W-what are you doing here?", he asked after a few seconds passed.

"Giving you extra encouragement before your game tomorrow?", Renjun replied unsure. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Y-you're always welcome.", Jeno mumbled and Renjun felt weirdly nervous. There was a tension in the air that left both of them restless.

"I believe we need to talk.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded, sitting down on the couch and mentioning for Renjun to do the same.

"You know, it really hurt me when you didn't return my calls or reply to my messages. It felt like you didn't really care that we weren't seeing each other. I understand that you're busy and that you might be too tired to come see me...but at least texting me you're fine...I think that's not too much to ask for.", the omega started, chewing on his underlips nervously.

"You're right. I can only apologize for that. If it seemed to you like I didn't care that we didn't see each other much, I'm sorry. I do care and I miss you terribly. Every time I got your messages or saw your missed calls I thought I was gonna call you back when I'm more awake or have more time to talk. But it just never ended up happening. And that's my fault. I'm terribly sorry.", Jeno apologized and was glad when Renjun shuffled a bit closer to take his hands.

"I also have to apologize. I should have let you explain yourself and shouldn’t run away. Emotions overtook me that night, especially after hearing what they said...insecurities just overcame me and with the exams I was just so fired up...it's my fault this all escalated a little.", Renjun said and Jeno's expression changed to a guilty one again.

"Renjun, also, about that night, what the guys said about you-", he started but Renjun stopped him.

"I know. Your team came to apologize to me already. They explained everything and I forgave them. I'm not mad about that anymore.", Renjun said and Jeno looked relieved.

"Good, because what they were saying was completely out of line and I'm sorry for not standing up for you and shutting the up.", he said and Renjun pressed his hand a little tighter in return.

"Jeno, your team also said they're afraid you won't play tomorrow. You can't to that to them and to yourself. I don't want you to drop basketball for me, it's what you love! I just wanted you to reply to my calls and make a little time for me. I would never ask you to stop doing what you love just for me.", Renjun said and Jeno looked guilty again.

"Oh.", the alpha said.

"Yeah, _oh_.", Renjun agreed.

"I feel stupid now. I was already freaking out about how I should finance myself if I lost my scholarship.", Jeno explained and Renjun looked at him surprised. Jeno had really considered dropping basketball for him.

"No, you can't do that. Don't ever choose me over basketball and your scholarship!", he scolded him.

"I would choose you over almost everything.", Jeno stated as if that was a simple fact. Renjun's heart stopped beating for a second.

"W-well...you don't have to. I would never make you choose.", he said, flustered at Jeno's sudden confession. "Your team told me you skipped practices. Don't do that, you can't slack off.", he tried to regain a bit of courage by going back to scolding him and Jeno chuckled.

"If you say so.", he said while saluting, smirk on his lips. Renjun squinted his eyes, Jeno was being far too cocky right now.

"You know, your team also told me you call me angel and sunshine and your moon and stars.", he said, satisfied when Jeno's ears began to match the color of his own face.

"I think I need to have another serious talk with them.", he said.

"But only after you told them that you'll play tomorrow.", Renjun insisted when Jeno took out his phone and the alpha nodded obediently.

"So, I guess this was our first fight.", Jeno said once he finished texting, sighing out loud and leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah...it wasn't fun. Let's not do it again.", Renjun said and Jeno chuckled at him.

"You know, people usually like the making-up after.", he said with a cheeky smile and Renjun felt his face heat up again.

"I mean...I am here to give you extra encouragement.", the omega said, deciding he wouldn't give Jeno the satisfaction of winning just yet. The alpha almost chocked on his own spit after his words.

"Uhhh, I...", the alpha said eloquently and Renjun took matters into his own hand, sliding into Jeno's lap.

"I thought you missed me.", he whispered, lips only a few teasing centimeters apart. He saw how Jeno's pupils widened. The alpha took in a deep breath, inhaleing the sweet vanilla scent he missed for so long. "Why don't you show me?", Renjun added.

Enough is enough, Jeno thought, smashing their lips against each other. Renjun smiled a little surprised, but then kissed back equally as eager, because he really had missed this. He let out a disappointed whine when Jeno pulled away too soon, but the alpha only growled.

"I need to scent you. Right now.", he explained, pressing his nose against Renjun's scent glands.

It was heaven on earth, Renjun thought, his head falling back at the sweet sensation. It was ridiculous to think he and Jeno didn't belong when he so clearly was where he was supposed to be, right in Jeno's arms.

"I will never let you go again.", Jeno whispered, pressing their lips against each other between each word. Renjun whined in pleasure, his inner omega completely on board with the prospect of this.

He felt Jeno's tongue ask for entrance and he didn't think twice before opening his mouth, shyly greeting it with his own. His hands were all over Jeno's hairs, seeking for an anchor in his floating mind, while Jeno securely pulled him closer by his waist. He whimpered when Jeno bit down on his under lips, baring his throat again, which Jeno took as an invitation to kiss him down all the way to the neckline of his shirt. Jeno only stopped sucking on his skin when he sensed the air getting thicker with Renjun's scents.

"Renjun.", he said softly and the omega opened his eyes. "Baby, you're slick.", Jeno told him. Now Renjun bit down on his lips himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Are you wearing pants you really like?", he asked Jeno and the alpha shook his head a bit confused. "Then let's ignore it for now. Please?", Renjun asked, not ready to stop their make-out session now. He only just got Jeno back he wouldn't let his own body separate them so soon.

"A-are you sure?", the alpha asked and Renjun nodded firmly.

"Yes. Please, don't stop kissing me now.", the omega asked, flushing at how desperate he sounded. Jeno seemed to like it though, a low growl coming from him, passionately connecting their lips again.

Renjun did actually take Donghyuck's advice and didn't return to their dorm that night. But snuggled against Jeno in clothes that smelled heavenly of the alpha, he thought, he could endure the teasing he would get tomorrow. This was definitely worth it.

  
  


Renjun woke up thinking that everything was in place again. He let his eyes wander to Jeno, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. The sun hasn't risen yet and the room was still wrapped in darkness. Renjun threw a look at his phone and a notification jumped into his eyes. It was Jeno's birthday! As carefully as possible he began to shuffle out of the alpha's arms, who stirred a bit in his sleep but thankfully didn't wake up.

On tiptoes Renjun made his way to Jeno's kitchen. Time to prepare a special surprise birthday breakfast! Sadly, his tempering in the kitchen wasn't as quiet as he thought and just when he was about to put the eggs into the frying pan Jeno walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Noo!", Renjun said, ushering Jeno back into bed. The alpha was still too tired to fight against him, so he just let himself be dragged back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing, baby?", Jeno mumbled while Renjun tugged him under the blankets.

"Nothing. Just pretend that you're sleeping, please?", the omega answered with a crooked smile. Jeno laughed but for Renjun's sake he closed his eyes again.

The older hurried back into the kitchen, speeding up his cooking actions. He hastily put everything on a tray, arranging it prettily, before making his way back to the bedroom. Jeno was sitting up now, waiting curiously for his boyfriend.

"You're not sleeping.", Renjun pouted when he saw Jeno looking at him. Quickly the birthday boy shuffled back into the sheets, closing his eyes. Renjun giggled at him, but happily made his way over to him now.

"Happy birthday to you-", he began singing quietly and Jeno did an awesome job at acting like he was just woken up, stretching his arms over his head in an exaggerated way. His smile was bright while he listened to Renjun's soft singing and Renjun, a little bit embarrassed, let his gaze drop to the ground, hastily finishing the song.

"You have a beautiful voice.", Jeno said while Renjun put the tray down on his lap, before climbing back into bed, sitting cross-legged opposite of his boyfriend.

"I really don't.", the omega denied, still shy to meet Jeno's eyes. He fixed the food that slipped on the plates before handing Jeno a fork and a knife. "I made you breakfast. Happy birthday.", he said and Jeno was quick to put a hand underneath his chin and raise his head. Finally making eye-contact he gave his boyfriend his eye-smile.

"Thank you.", he said simply and Renjun returned his smile.

"I...I have another present for you. But it's upstairs...uh, I can give it to you later.", the omega mumbled while Jeno began eating.

"It's fine. I'm just happy I get to be with you today.", Jeno said, holding a fork full of scrambled eggs in front of Renjun's mouth. The omega blushed, but let himself be fed.

"I thought you didn't care. Back when you told me you had a game today...it didn't really seem to matter to you.", Renjun said and Jeno's face went soft.

"No. I was just frustrated because I thought I couldn't be with you because of the game and it made you sad. I do care. I'm sorry if it came across as if I didn't care.", the alpha assured him with a serious expression and Renjun gave him a small smile. "But we can make it work. I think you should stay over more often when we're too busy to see each other during the day.", Jeno suggested and if his cheeks weren't already red before, Renjun was sure he could definitely rival a ripe tomato now. "Actually-", Jeno continued, shifting a little bit to reach out for his bedside table.

He opened the drawer and took something out, but Renjun couldn't identify it yet. The alpha grabbed for Renjun's hand and put the object into his palm. Renjun's eyes widened once he recognized the item.

"I wanted to give you this for a while now. Uhm...so you can come over whenever you want, even if I'm not home yet or already asleep.", Jeno explained and Renjun pressed the key securely against his chest.

"I will keep it safe, I promise.", he said with a wide smile.

"You better do.", Jeno said with a playful grin.

"How ironic. I should be giving you something on your birthday.", Renjun commented, eyeing the key with a look of fondness that made Jeno almost jealous.

"Well...you could always give me something else.", he proposed and when Renjun curiously looked at him, he made a point by dropping his eyes down to Renjun's lips. Jeno felt proud when he made the blush return to Renjun's face, but Renjun wasn't giving in that fast.

"More food?", he asked, raising the fork in an almost convincingly unsuspecting way.

"Only if it tastes like vanilla.", Jeno replied quickly and Renjun dropped the fork flustered.

"I - I guess there's only one thing I can offer then.", the omega whispered. Jeno already got the tray out of their way, leaning closer to Renjun.

"Yes?", he asked and Renjun simply let his head fall back in reply, baring his neck for Jeno. Gladly accepting the invitation Jeno pressed his face into the scent glands, making Renjun fall back onto his back by doing so. The omega started releasing faint giggles when Jeno teasingly began kissing his throat and then all over his face, before he stopped the alpha by holding both his cheeks in his hands. Just when Jeno was about to sink his lips onto Renjun's his phone started ringing. Sighing the alpha just gave him a quick peck, before sitting back up and reaching for his phone.

"He better has a good reason.", he grumbled before accepting the call. Renjun sat back up too, hair now a little disheveled.

"Yooo, Jeno, whazz up?", he heard Hendery's voice come from the phone.

"Just...had a delicious breakfast.", Jeno answered, giving Renjun a cheeky wink who rolled his eyes in return.

"Great, great. I just called you to remind you that there is another practice this morning. So, you better show up.", Hendery said.

"Sure, I coming.", Jeno confirmed.

"Perfect. Also-", Hendery said, stopping Jeno from hanging up. "There's a party for your birthday after the game. So you better make sure we win."

"But I don't want-"

"You have to come! The semester is basically over and it's your 20th! All the guys expect you to come with us.", Hendery insisted before Jeno could even state his counter-argument. The alpha gave Renjun a questioning look. Renjun gave him a nod and Jeno smiled apologetic.

"Fine...but I won't stay long.", Jeno answered and Hendery cheered from the other end of the conversation.

"See you later! Practice starts at 9:00!", were his last words before he hung up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they had something planned. I can still ditch them if you wanted to do something.", Jeno said while he threw away his phone.

"No, it's fine. You deserve a party and the rest of the team probably too. You worked really hard these past weeks.", Renjun said, but Jeno still seemed unhappy. "Come on! Don't be sad, it's your birthday. Just...text me when you're back.", Renjun tried to comfort him.

"Why should I text you? You're coming with me.", Jeno asked confused.

"What? I thought this was a team thing?", Renjun asked in return, equally confused.

"No, they only want an excuse to hit one of the bars. Believe me, it's not about my birthday and neither about team bonding.", Jeno answered. "That's why I didn't want to go, I know you don't really like drinking and parties.", he added.

"Oh...well. I guess we can stick to the ‘ditch-after-an-hour-plan’ then.", Renjun said, feeling a little bit stupid. "And after...we could just celebrate here a little. Only the two of us.", he suggested, giving Jeno a shy smile.

"That sounds perfect.", the alpha agreed with the same smile, thinking he'd rather spend all of his birthdays cuddling with Renjun than celebrating at any bar.

They finished the rest of the breakfast in light conversation, before Jeno had to get ready for practice.

"Good luck, I'll cheer for you later, look out for me.", Renjun said, helping Jeno into his jacket.

"Thanks, I'll need it. Coach will not be happy when he sees me again after I missed practice twice.", Jeno said with a worried look.

"I'm sure it'll be fine.", Renjun said, pecking Jeno on his cheek for a goodbye. He was a bit puzzled when Jeno didn't leave after and just looked at him expectantly. "What?", Renjun asked confused.

"Today's my birthday. I want a real goodbye kiss.", Jeno said and Renjun felt his face heat up _again_. He still put his hands around Jeno's neck, pulling him down to his lips, kissing him gently. He felt Jeno smile, before reciprocating softly.

"You need to go.", Renjun mumbled when Jeno wouldn't stop after a few seconds and instead started licking against his lips. With a heavy sigh Jeno finally separated.

"See you later?", he asked and Renjun nodded. And then, before he could even react, Jeno leaned down and stole a last kiss from him. Now smiling satisfied Jeno opened the door, heading outside and down the stairs. Seemed like Renjun wasn't the only one who had missed their kisses.

  
  


Donghyuck was excited. He felt like a child who was going to Disneyland for the first time and couldn't control his giddiness. So when Renjun returned home he was more than a little surprised to find Donghyuck not only awake this early in the morning, but jumping up and down, having spread the content of their closet all over their bedroom.

"Okay, did something explode in here or are you doing a private fleeting market?", Renjun asked with raised eyebrows at the current state of their room.

"Oh, it's so good that you're here, Renjun. I need help.", Donghyuck exclaimed, dragging Renjun to the middle of the room from where he was currently judging all his clothes.

"I can see that.", Renjun agreed and Donghyuck nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"This is important!", he complained with a serious face. Renjun could only laugh at him.

"Why are you freaking out all of a sudden? We're only going to a basketball game, not a five star restaurant.", Renjun asked, curious about Donghyuck's behavior.

"Well...it's an important day for me.", Donghyuck answered, but Renjun still didn't get it.

"I don't understand, what's so special about today? Do you care so much about Jeno's birthday?", Renjun questioned.

"Jeno's birthday? Oh right, that's today.", Donghyuck said, mind already elsewhere while he shuffled through his clothes. Renjun was surprised when the younger one picked up a pair underwear. "Do they look nice? Or too fancy?", he asked, holding it out for Renjun.

"Why do you want me to decide what underwear you're wearing?", Renjun asked instead. Donghyuck blushed, a sight only reserved for few people to witness.

"Well...I'm going to spend the night at Mark's and-"

"WHAT?! Don't tell me you're going to have-", Renjun almost screamed, only shutting up when Donghyuck pressed a hand over his mouth. Renjun's eyes almost fell out of his head when Donghyuck gave him a shy nod, biting down on his underlip to suppress a giddy smile.

"But I need help, Renjun. I'm actually...quite nervous...but I think I'm ready for it. We talked about it and Mark...asked me to stay the night. I think it's going to happen tonight.", Donghyuck said, removing his hand from Renjun's mouth when he was sure that his friend wouldn't start screaming again. Instead, the older let out a high pitched squeal, that made Donghyuck look at him in concern.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. Let's get you ready for tonight then!", Renjun exclaimed, happy for his friend with all his heart. He looked around the room, before he smiled a bit clueless. "Uh...actually, I don't think I can be of much help.", he admitted sheepishly. Neither of them were really experienced in that field yet. "But I can be mental support?", he offered.

Donghyuck laughed softly. "You just need to listen to me. So...the black one or the red one?", he asked, holding two bras up for Renjun to judge. "I think black is more dangerous...but red is more sexy...or should I go for an innocent vibe.", Donghyuck rambled to himself, picking up another white one.

"I'm sure Mark will love you in whatever color you decide to wear.", Renjun said. "Isn't it coming off anyway? I mean...you're supposed to be naked while doing it.", he added and gasped when Donghyuck threw the bra he was currently considering right at his face.

"I thought you wanted to be mental support!", he shouted while Renjun threw the bra back at him. Oh, right, he wanted to be supportive.

"I'm just trying to ease the tension. I'm sure it's gonna be fine whatever piece of underwear you pick.", the words sounded a bit ridiculous to Renjun - because was he really comforting Donghyuck over bras? - but the younger gave him a thankful smile.

After another hour of going through almost every piece of undergarment he owned Donghyuck finally made a decision (he went for red) and got himself ready. Meanwhile Renjun took over tidying up their bedroom, folding Donghyuck's clothes neatly before placing them back inside their cupboard. When Donghyuck came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, he was still buzzing with nervous excitement.

"Want me to do your make-up? I could finally try that new palette.", Renjun suggested, knowing Donghyuck would feel more confident after being personally styled by Renjun.

"Yeah!", the younger agreed immediately, but then he hesitated. "Actually...there's something else I need to ask you first.", he then said and Renjun looked up at him. "I know you are not an expert at this and stuff...but like...am I supposed to bring condoms? Or is that Mark's job?"

If it weren't for Donghyuck distressed expression Renjun would've almost laughed. But then he found himself thinking... actually, _who_ was supposed to bring the condoms?

"I don't know. I guess...maybe Mark, because he's the one who will be using them?", he suggested unsure.

"But I'm the one who can get pregnant...shouldn't I be responsible for protection then?", Donghyuck asked back, equally as unsure.

"I don't know...aren't both partners responsible for that?", Renjun said. Donghyuck was silent for a moment.

"Renjun...just in case...can you come with me?", he asked quietly after a moment.

"Where? To Mark?", Renjun asked scandalized, but Donghyuck quickly shook his head.

"To buy condoms, you idiot. Just...you know...to be sure. I want to be prepared.", he said, cheeks red and Renjun felt his own face heat up. "Please? I know you're also shy about this...but I don't want to go alone...Please?", Donghyuck begged him and Renjun gave in with a sigh.

"Fine. But I can't sleep with Mark for you...that's your job.", he said and Donghyuck hit him lightly.

"I know.", he said. "You're reserved for Jeno only, right?", he added with a teasing smile and got hit right back by Renjun.

"I like you better when you're shy.", the older mumbled, slipping into his shoes.

"Nah, can't steal your job.", Donghyuck replied, gaining a bit of his confidence back. Renjun just scoffed, but was secretly happy that Donghyuck seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Well, never praise the day before its evening. Donghyuck turned back into a trembling mess once they reached the drugstore, looking over his shoulders every two seconds, as if he was on a secret mission.

"Hyuckie, they're gonna think you're gonna steal the condoms if you continue to look so suspicious.", Renjun said with a deadpan. He'd never expected his usually confident friend to be like this...maybe he should record this moment.

"I...just...don't know which one's to buy. Like...they are all different sizes and stuff.", Donghyuck explained his misery.

"Well, don't ask me! You're supposed to know about that! Why did you even bring me here in the first place?", Renjun whined.

"I don't know about condom sizes! You wanted to be my mental support! Can't you help me?", Donghyuck said with a pleading look. Renjun sighed, he felt more than under-qualified for this task.

"Just...ask Mark what he uses?", he guessed and Donghyuck's eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy?! I can't ask Mark _that_!", the younger said scandalized.

"Don't yell at me! I'm just trying to be helpful!", Renjun defended himself. Donghyuck crouched down looking defeated.

"What are we even doing here, Junnie? Mark would think I'm pathetic if he could see the mess I am right now.", the omega said and Renjun quickly pulled him back to his feet and into a short hug.

"Don't say that! Of course you're nervous. But that only means that you care. I think it's great that you're here buying condoms! Very progressive and responsible.", he comforted him, glad when he heard Donghyuck laugh.

"Man, usually it's the other way around, isn't it? You're the one embarrassed and I'm the one comforting you.", he said and Renjun playfully shoved him.

"Well...seems like I picked up some good habits from you.", the older said and Donghyuck gave him a sweet smile. He turned back to the rack, letting out a sigh.

"We're still not any smarter about this.", he said.

"I mean...you could buy all the sizes?", Renjun suggested with a shrug.

"I think that's...probably the best idea for now.", Donghyuck answered, grabbing a few different boxes.

When the cashier lady gave them a weird look having to scan several packets of condoms, they just smiled innocently, before quickly shoving them into their bags.

They took a deep breath outside the drug store. "Well...that was an adventure.", Donghyuck said and Renjun snickered.

"Did you see the way she looked at us?", the older asked and Donghyuck giggled.

"I don't want to know what she must've thought.", he said, both of them laughing together.

"Come on, let's head home. We need to get ready for the game.", Renjun said and linked his arms with Donghyuck, happily skipping along the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So, Noren kissed and made up...but the one thing you should learn from this chapter is to always use protection, kids!  
> (Everyone come join me in the tomato garden, because this scene was one of the funniest but also most embarrassing things I've written so far)
> 
> Leave me a comment, I'd appreciate it :3  
> Stay safe!


	39. The night of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back to a new chapter! A comment would make me very happy! Enjoy :3

Back in their dorm from their short adventure Donghyuck turned on some music, while Renjun got his make-up case ready. Improvising a little he turned the bedside tables into his make-up desks while Donghyuck dragged a chair into their bed room, sitting down and waiting patiently for Renjun to begin with his art.

"Any wishes for today's look?", Renjun asked, grabbing his foundation.

"Something sexy.", Donghyuck said, making claws with his hands and Renjun laughed.

"Something matching your underwear?", he teased and Donghyuck giggled.

"Now you're getting me!", he said, letting Renjun pat the make-up on his face.

Working concentrated while still moving his hips to the beat, they had a fun time together, Renjun only getting mad when Donghyuck wouldn't stop singing even though he was working on his lips.

"You're gonna ruin it! Stop it already!", he scolded him while doing his last finishing touches and Donghyuck finally stopped moving his mouth. "Oh, you better love this! I worked so hard to blend all the colors.", Renjun said and retreated from Donghyuck's face with a satisfied look.

"Let me see!", Donghyuck immediately said and jumped out of the chair, running to the mirror in their bathroom. He returned to Renjun a few seconds later. "You are a true artists. Seriously, I would pay you if you weren't my best friend.", he said, hugging Renjun, who gave him a humble smile.

"It's just because I know your taste by know.", he explained.

"You should doll yourself up, too! I could lend you some of my clothes.", Donghyuck suggested and Renjun looked away shyly. Donghyuck's clothing choices were a lot more bold than his, especially since they came to the city.

"I'm not sure.", he said hesitantly and Donghyuck pouted at him.

"Come on! Jeno deserves a bit of eye candy on his birthday.", the younger argued, wiggling his eyebrows. "Please? Just try it on and then you can decide afterwards.", he added when Renjun's expression still looked unsure.

"Ugh, fine. But nothing too revealing.", he demanded and Donghyuck smiled excited, already back to rummaging through his closet. He handed Renjun a shoulder-free blue t-shirt of his and a pair of ripped jeans that Renjun already owned himself.

Still a little bit reluctant Renjun headed to the bathroom and changed into the new outfit, before returning to the bedroom to look at himself in the mirror. The t-shirt revealed his collarbones and was tight on his body, ending a little over the pair of jeans, thus showing a bit of his flat belly.

"You look _so_ pretty!", Donghyuck complimented him, clapping his hands.

"Really?", Renjun asked and turned around to Donghyuck.

"Do you even have to ask? Just look at yourself!", the younger said, turning Renjun's head back to the mirror with his own hands. "There's only one thing missing.", Donghyuck said and quickly went to the bathroom, returning with a piece of jewelry in his hand. Renjun's face flushed when he recognized the necklace Jeno gifted him on his birthday. The omega felt it was too precious to wear it everyday, afraid to break it.

"You should really wear this more often. I'm sure Jeno would be happy.", Donghyuck said while putting it on him.

"I don't want to break it.", Renjun explained, watching himself in the mirror.

"It'll not break. Jeno didn't buy it for you to not wear it.", Donghyuck retorted, stepping back after sealing it. "So, now your outfit is Donghyuck approved.", he said, appreciating the final result.

"It's...really pretty.", Renjun had to admit and Donghyuck smiled contently.

"Yes. Now you only need to work your make-up magic on you and we're good to go.", he said and Renjun returned his smile thankfully.

  
  


"Mark just texted me. He's already waiting inside.", Donghyuck said once they reached the gym. They learned from their past mistakes and showed up early to get a good seat. Feeling excited the two of them hurried inside, looking around for Mark. Maybe they took showing up early a little too serious, though, as there were barely any people there yet. They easily spotted Mark, the alpha was standing in the front row, chatting with someone that Renjun was awfully familiar with by now.

"Hey Mark!", Donghyuck greeted him happily.

"Hel-", Mark lost his words once he turned his head to his boyfriend.

Donghyuck looked at him expectantly when Mark just continued to stare at him. Renjun let out a giggle and Mark came back to his senses.

"Uh- hello. You look really pretty.", he blurted out and Donghyuck tried to hide his blushing cheeks behind a confident smile. Renjun cleared his throat awkwardly and Mark seemed to remember that they weren't alone. "Uh, yeah. Guys, this is Hendery.", he said, acknowledging the other alpha and introducing him.

"Yeah, I already had the pleasure.", Renjun said and Hendery gave him a playful wink.

"Jeno's been really energetic today. I guess that's thanks to you?", he asked and Renjun only smiled meaningfully. "Well, we can't thank you enough. You really saved the team.", Hendery said. "And you too, look very pretty today. But don't tell Jeno I said that." Renjun rolled his eyes in playful manner at the compliment.

"Where is Jeno, by the way?", he asked, wondering why Hendery was out here alone.

"Oh, we just finished practice. You guys are a bit early. Most of the guys are calming down in the locker rooms, coach is giving his motivational speeches.", Hendery answered. "But I can get him for you, if you want to?"

"Ah, no, that's not necessary. Just tell him to do his best.", Renjun declined, not wanting to ruin Jeno's concentration before the game.

"Whatever you wish, oh great Renjun.", Hendery joked and did another bow. "See you some time, dude. What a pity that you can't come to the afterparty today.", he bid his goodbye to Mark.

"Ah yeah...I've got something planned today. Sorry.", the alpha said a bit awkwardly, glancing at Donghyuck. Hendery gave him a cheeky smile.

"I see. Was a pleasure to meet you-?"

"Donghyuck.", the omega said.

"Donghyuck. Have fun at the game.", Hendery said before heading back to the locker rooms.

"How do you know him?", Donghyuck asked when Hendery was out of sight.

"Oh, he used to study music, but he changed his major to sport science.", Mark explained, but once his eyes were on Donghyuck again his brain froze and he began staring.

"Come on, let's find seats.", Renjun prevented the awkward silence that was about to happen and dragged Donghyuck with him to some front row seats.

"Did Hendery say there was an afterparty today? Aren't they a bit overconfident? What if they loose?", Donghyuck asked once they sat down.

"Oh, yeah, Jeno told me about it. It's also a birthday party.", Renjun answered.

"And if they loose the will turn it into a consolation party.", Mark added. "They just want to go out after exams are over."

"Ah, so you're going too?", Donghyuck asked Renjun.

"Jeno invited me. But we don't want to stay for too long.", the older omega explained.

"Well, I'm only happy you guys are happy together again. Have some fun tonight.", Donghyuck told him and Renjun gave him a cheeky smile.

"I think you're having way more fun tonight, though.", he whispered to him and Donghyuck hit him on his arms, face heating up. He quickly looked at Mark, to see if he'd heard Renjun, but the alpha just looked at them confused.

"Oh look, they're coming!", Donghyuck said when both teams entered the gym hall, beginning their warm-up. Other people started coming in to watch the game about half an hour ago and the place was starting to get packed. A few serious looking men in suits also entered the gym and went to the reserved seat in the front row. Renjun felt nervous for Jeno when he saw their cold faces and his eyes searched to look for the alpha.

Surprisingly their eyes met once Renjun found him. Jeno was looking at him in awe, mouth turning into a smile when he saw Renjun returning his gaze. The omega gave him a thumbs up and Jeno laughed softly.

"You should blow him a kiss.", Donghyuck said to him teasingly and Renjun scoffed at him. "Also, I think he likes your outfit."

Renjun decided to ignore Donghyuck for now, focusing back on Jeno, who was still staring at him. He gave him a small smile and Jeno was about to return something, when Hendery came up to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder, forcing Jeno to tear his gaze away from Renjun.

Around twenty minutes later the referee blew his whistle to start the game. Turned out Donghyuck's worries about the team being too confident were ill-founded, as they smoothly surged ahead through the opponents defense, scoring point after point, giving them a head start that the other team struggled to catch up to for the rest of the game.

Renjun was in his element again, cheering for Jeno with all his might, and Donghyuck seriously considered to sign his friend up for cheerleading, because that boy clearly had more energy than the entire squad together. But Mark was also cheering loudly on his other side, and Donghyuck figured that maybe he was the odd one out in this gym after all.

After an intense 80 minutes of their team trying to increase their lead and the opponent team trying with all their power to turn the game around the referee finally ended the game, making all the students of their university jump in euphoria at the results. Renjun watched as the team came together in a big group hug, screaming some kind of team chant that drowned in between all the noises. Before Renjun could even think of heading out of the gym to wait for Jeno outside, Hendery came up to him, heaving him out of his seat and onto the play field. With a surprised shriek Renjun let himself be dragged by the alpha, giving Donghyuck a last help seeking look, but the younger only laughed at his mortified expression.

"To our honorary player, Huang Renjun!", Hendery yelled as the team included them in their group hug. A little bit embarrassed from all the attention Renjun quickly tried to find Jeno, the alpha sensing his discomfort and pulling him into his side.

"Stop it, guys.", he reprimanded his team mates, giving Renjun a gentle kiss on his forehead to calm him down. The team hollered at the gesture, making Renjun hide his face in Jeno's chest.

"Come on, let's change and get out of here. First round of drinks is on me!", Hendery shouted and the team cheered as they walked back into the locker room. Jeno gave Renjun an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I know they're a bit much sometimes. It's just their way of showing their gratitude.", he said.

"It's okay. I know they only mean well.", Renjun replied with an understanding smile. "But maybe tell Hendery that I don't appreciate to be carried around like a doll.", he added and Jeno nodded with a chuckle.

"Consider it done.", Jeno said. "Meet you outside in ten? I'll hurry up.", he asked and Renjun nodded in agreement.

"Jeno?", he said, making the alpha turn around to him. After checking if anybody was watching Renjun quickly pressed a short kiss to Jeno's cheek. "You did really well. I'm proud of you." Jeno beamed at him before turning around again, running to the locker rooms.

Happily Renjun made his way outside, where Donghyuck and Mark were already waiting.

"Ah, you made it back alive. I thought they were gonna squeeze you to death. Little Renjun between all those big boys.", Donghyuck said with a teasing grin when the older came to a stop next to them. Luckily you couldn't see the blush on his face, as the sun had already set, otherwise the insults coming from his mouth would've been a lot less intimidating.

"Ah, Jeno! Great game! And happy birthday!", Mark was the first one to notice the alpha come out of the gym, pulling the younger into a friendly embrace.

"Thanks, man!", Jeno said with a smile.

"Yeah, happy birthday! And congratulations on winning!", Donghyuck said, getting something out of his bag. "Me and Mark got a little something for you.", he added, handing the basketball player an envelope. A bit surprised Jeno took it, pulling out a birthday card and a gift card for a fancy restaurant in the city.

"Wow, thank you guys! You didn't have to.", Jeno replied with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I hope you take someone special with you.", Donghyuck said, shoving his arms into Renjun's side and the alpha laughed when Renjun shoved Donghyuck right back, only Mark's quick reflexes preventing the youngest to stumble into a group of people behind them.

"Don't worry about that, there is no one else I would even consider.", Jeno said giving Donghyuck a playful wink while putting a hand around Renjun's waist, making the omega blush again. "Are you two coming to the afterparty as well? The team surely wouldn't mind two more people.", Jeno asked. "Aren't you friends with Henderey, too?", he added with a questioning look at Mark.

"Oh, yeah, I am...but...I can't tonight. I have...uh...an important engagement and need to be up early tomorrow. Sorry. Maybe next time?", Mark said, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Jeno eyed him a bit suspicious.

"Okay. What about you?", Jeno asked Donghyuck.

"Oh...err...not a huge fan of parties...and I don't really drink...I'm allergic. But you two have fun!", the omega answered, a bit too quick for it to sound natural, a wide smile on his face. Feeling pity for the panicking couple Renjun took Jeno's hand, pulling him away.

"Let's go, the team is already waiting for you. See you tomorrow!", the omega said. He gave Donghyuck a last knowing smile and his best friend smiled back thankfully. Jeno let himself be dragged away by Renjun, only managing a short wave at the other two, before Hendery was all over them again.

"Jeno! Our birthday boy! Ready for the night of your life? You only turn twenty once!", the alpha yelled and the rest of the team cheered, heading towards their cars. They played a round of rock, paper, scissors to decide the designated driver. Renjun was about to offer himself, figuring that he wasn't gonna drink anyways, but the basketball team was so invested in the game that he didn't want to interrupt their spirits. Hendery groaned as he ended up loosing, when suddenly another person joined their cycle.

"Jaehyun! You made it!", Jeno said excited when the older alpha pulled him into a quick hug, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Can't miss your birthday party! Sorry I wasn't at the game, but I heard you did great!", Jaehyun said making Jeno smile at him.

"It's fine. Who invited you?", Jeno asked, noticing that he didn't tell Jaehyun about their get together, as he only found out about it today.

"I did.", someone from the team yelled. "One of my best ideas.", he added with a smug grin and Jeno rolled his eyes at him. He loved his team mates, but sometimes he also wanted to shut their mouths with tape.

"Come on, let's get going then!", Hendery said, opening his car. Jaehyun and another team member also went to their cars and Renjun gladly followed Jaehyun's invite to ride with him, happy to know another face at this party. He also really liked Jaehyun, the alpha was a sweet and caring soul...and he had a feeling it would be safer to drive with him than with Hendery. Jeno climbed into the backseat with him, their thighs pressed against each other as they squeezed another member with them back there. Jeno gave Renjun a calming smile, probably knowing that this all wasn't Renjun's world and usual way to spend the night.

"It's only for an hour, I promise.", he whispered and Renjun looked him into the eyes, trying to signal him that he was totally fine. Jeno's smile turned into a smirk at that. "Only an hour before I get to have you all for myself.", he whispered, squeezing Renjun's thigh, making him turn his head to him with wide eyes.

"Uh, Jeno, calm down! We know your boyfriend is cute but keep your hands to yourself!", the other team member teased him and Renjun quickly faced the window, wanting to hide his blush. Jeno only bumped his member into the side with his elbow, settling to just hold hands with Renjun, comfortingly stroking over the back of his hand. Jeno's eyes met Jaehyun's through the front mirror, and the senior gave him a warm smile, at which Jeno now copied Renjun's action, focusing his eyes out of the window, cheeks heating up.

Once they all parked their cars and headed into the bar, things got heated quickly. As promised the first round of drinks went on Hendery and everybody began to loosen up. The team groaned a little when Jeno refused the drink, but the alpha was quick to escape from their grip, pulling Renjun to the dance floor.

"You know you can drink, right? This is your birthday, you can enjoy yourself!", Renjun tried to communicate over the loud music that was playing.

"Nah, it's fine. I'd rather do this with you than get drunk with them.", Jeno said, swirling Renjun around in his arms. The omega giggled and began to sync up with Jeno's rhythm.

He didn't want Jeno to feel like he had to restrict himself, but he was secretly happy that Jeno respected his reluctance towards alcohol. To be honest Renjun didn't even know where his dislike for liquor came from. He remembered being young and curious in high school, and sneakingly buying a bottle from the store - of course with no one else than Donghyuck as his accomplice.

But the night they tried it Renjun didn't only find out that it didn't taste good - not even to mention the disgusting smell! - they also found out that being allergic to alcohol was a thing, as Donghyuck ended up vomiting for the next few hours, forcing both of them to confess to their parents what they've been up too. Renjun's parents had been really easy going about it, both of them remembering being young once too. And Donghyuck's parents had been convinced that it wouldn't happen again - and seeing their youngest son looking so miserable they couldn't really be mad at them. Both of them stayed away from liquor afterwards. Seeing as Donghyuck couldn't consume it, Renjun always felt like he wasn't missing out on anything, and honestly until today he still didn't miss it. He could have fun without getting drunk.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight? You were the prettiest person in the entire gym.", Jeno ripped him out of his thoughts, pulling him into a back hug as he swayed them around, and resting his hand over Renjun's belly, covering the small part that was exposed.

"Uh...thanks...D-Donghyuck picked my outfit.", the omega stuttered a little overwhelmed by Jeno's hand touching his bare skin.

"Well, I should thank him then, because you look absolutely stunning.", Jeno continued complementing him.

"Stop it.", Renjun said flustered, hitting Jeno lightly in his stomach.

"Just being honest with you. And it's my birthday. I'm allowed to give you as many compliments as I want today.", Jeno said stubbornly, turning Renjun around again, hands now around his narrow waist.

"Shouldn't you be the one receiving compliments on your birthday?", Renjun snickered ironically, but Jeno looked thoughtful.

"You're right. You should say something nice about me.", he prompted his boyfriend and Renjun felt like he just set himself up.

"Uh...", he spluttered helplessly, brain fried, and Jeno pouted at him. "You're really kind!", Renjun quickly said at Jeno's expression, but Jeno still didn't look happy. "Also...you're very patient and gentle. Y-you have a good heart.", Renjun continued, desperate to get rid of Jeno's pout.

"Thanks...", Jeno said but Renjun still felt like he was missing something. Remembering what Jeno said to him earlier Renjun finally understood what Jeno wanted to hear and his face heated up again.

"You're also...very handsome. I...I c-couldn't take my eyes off of you when you were playing earlier...it was very attractive.", he stuttered through his words, but he felt like it was worth it when he saw Jeno eye-smile at him.

After a few more songs of wildly dancing to the beat of the music, Jeno excused himself to the bathroom. However, not before ensuring that Renjun was in the safe company of Jaehyun.

"Are you two having fun?", Jaehyun asked, sipping on his soda, having to drive home after the party.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. Although I'm not usually going to these kind of places.", Renjun admitted, accepting the soda Jaehyun handed to him.

"Oh, I understand that. I only-", the alpha suddenly stopped in his sentence, his eyes fixating at something.

"Are you okay?", Renjun asked confused when Jaehyun didn't continue speaking, trying to find what the alpha discovered in the crowd.

"Uh, yeah...I just saw someone.", the alpha snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. He took another sip of his drink and Renjun noticed that something was up. Getting a hunch he just made a wild guess.

"Is it the someone you like?", he asked and Jaehyun coughed surprised.

"You're very observant.", he said, before his expression became thoughtful. "He just recently ended his relationship.", he explained with a sigh.

"Then what are you waiting for? You should talk to him! Ask him to dance! Now is your chance!", Renjun encouraged him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea.", the alpha said uncertainly.

"Come on! You never know if you don't try.", Renjun said, shoving the alpha into the crowd.

"I can't leave you alone here. Jeno entrusted you to me.", he said, but Renjun knew he was just seeking excuses now.

"I'll find Hendery and the other guys. Just go already.", the omega insisted, pushing him further along. Jaehyun gave him a grateful smile, before heading into the crowd, searching for his someone. Satisfied Renjun turned his head away, looking for Hendery. Spotting him at the other side of the bar he began to make his way through the mass of people. He let his glass drop in shock when he was yanked by his waist into another person.

"Hey, beautiful. Are you here alone?", the strange person asked with a charming smile, pulling Renjun closer to the bar, where his group of friends were apparently seated.

"Oh, no, I'm here with someone.", Renjun quickly denied, trying to shift out of the hold around his waist, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, what a waste. At least let us buy you a drink.", one of the other friends said, giving the bartender a sign who handed him a bottle over.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't really drink.", Renjun refused when he handed him the bottle.

"Come on, loosen up a little! It's a Saturday night!", the one holding Renjun said. His scent was only faint, a lot less dominant than the ones of his friends, so he figured that he must be the only beta in between this group of alphas.

"Ah, no, I should really go now.", Renjun said, forcefully removing the hands from his waist, but before he could react an alpha of the friend group grabbed him instead.

"You just need to get a taste.", he said, pressing the bottle to Renjun mouth, forcing the liquid down his throat. Struggling to swallow Renjun felt his throat burn up and his inside twist at the taste of disinfectant. Helplessly trying to get the bottle away from his lips he pulled at the alpha's arm, but his head was already starting to get dizzy - considering the fact that this was only his second time drinking. When the bottle was finally removed from his lips he began to cough violently, desperately gasping for air.

"Wow, you're really a lightweight.", he heard one of them say, but their words sounded slurred and his vision was starting to get blurry. Somehow his body didn't listen to him anymore, so he wasn't even fighting against it when another glass was pressed to his lips, the liquid burning his throat again.

Everything around him started to become one colorful blob and it was kind of funny, but he heard his own giggling like it was coming from a far away place. He was pushed to another alpha again, who pressed his body tightly against his chest, inhaling his scent.

Being so close to him Renjun started to feel sick. This was not the smell of his alpha. Struggling he tried to command his body to get away from the unpleasant smell, but his head felt really dizzy. There were black dots appearing in his sight and even his intoxicated mind knew that this wasn't a good sign. He needed to get away from this disgusting smell, otherwise he might throw up all over the place, Renjun thought, and when he suddenly picked up the smell of his alpha, he gained some of his strength back.

With all his might he stepped on the toes of the person that was holding him, trying to pronounce the word "Jeno", but he wasn't sure if that was exactly what he said. Feeling the grip loosening up in surprise he tried to finally wiggle out of it, but he only found himself in the arms of the next one.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes, he just wanted to get away from them! As if his thoughts were heard the comforting scent of Jeno came closer and suddenly a loud voice began ringing in his ears.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?!" _Jeno_ , was the only thing his mind registered and he began struggling again, wanting to curl up against him and drown in his scent.

"Woah, calm down, we didn't know he had an alpha. We were just trying to have a little fun.", the beta tried to explain. Jeno growled at him and forcefully pulled Renjun away from them and into his own arms. Renjun's stomach relaxed a little now that the disgusting smell was replaced with the one of wood and a hint of mint, that he knew belonged to Jeno.

"Stay away from him!", Jeno said angrily, giving them a threatening glare. He looked down at Renjun worriedly. When he noticed Renjun's glassy eyes he growled again. "Did you make him drunk?!", he asked the group, holding himself back hard not to punch them.

"We were only trying to loosen him up a little.", one of the answered leisurely. Jeno was seeing red.

"Loose him up for what?! To _have some fun_ with him?!", he yelled and was about to go berserk on them when someone held him back.

"Wow, Jeno! We don't want to start a fight! What's going on?" Hendery pushed him away from the group. Renjun was stumbling along, his feet not really cooperating. He was only held upright by Jeno's grip. "Shit, he's completely wasted.", Hendery commented when Renjun went limp against Jeno.

"Yeah, I don't know what they gave him. I should beat them up, why did you hold me back?", Jeno seethed, protectively shielding Renjun away from nosy looks by the people around them.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble! It would've been four against one, and I'm not sure where Renjun would've ended up in between that fight.", Hendery answered, trying to get Jeno back to his senses. Renjun whimpered, his sickness coming back and his head started hurting. Concerned Jeno turned his focus back to him, rage turning to worry. "He needs you now.", Hendery said.

"I...I'm...", Jeno stuttered.

"Take my car and take him home. Give him lot's of water and maybe get some pain killers. He's not gonna feel good in the morning.", Hendery said, handing Jeno his car keys.

"Thank you.", the alpha replied, accepting the keys.

"I'm sorry how this turned out, this was supposed to be your birthday party. We should've kept an eye on Renjun.", Hendery apologized, feeling a little guilty at the turn of events.

"My birthday is the last thing I care about now.", Jeno said. "And it was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have left him in here all alone."

Hendery sighed.

"Look...just get him home and take care of him. It's not your fault assholes exist.", he said, patting Jeno on the shoulder. Renjun started to look pale again, so Jeno didn't want to waste time any longer. He carefully picked Renjun up from the ground, the omega bonelessly falling against his chest.

"I'll text you about the car.", Jeno said to Hendery.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about him for now.", the older said with a look at Renjun and Jeno nodded goodbye, carrying Renjun out of the building with him and to Hendery's car.

Gently putting him into the passenger's seat he fixed Renjun’s seatbelt for him, as the omega was in a weird state of being conscious and unconscious at the same time. Glancing over at him every other second he made sure that Renjun was still doing fine...well, at least as fine as he could in his circumstances.

Carefully stopping the car in front of their dorm building he tried to get Renjun back to an awake state, but the omega just groaned, a sloppy smile making its way to his face when Jeno pulled him out of his seat and into a bridal hold, kicking the car door shut with his feet. Renjun buried his face in Jeno's neck, the scent of him comforting him in between all these too loud noises and blurry lights he perceived.

He was only barely registering the way Jeno carried him up the stairs and into his dorm, lying him down on his bed. All his brain wanted to do was turn off, too intoxicated and tired to be able to comprehend any more for today.

When the alpha returned to his bedroom with a glass of water he tried to nudge his boyfriend awake again, helping him to sit up. Renjun just let it happen, even his drunken mind completely trusting Jeno when he brought the glass of cold liquid to his lips, eagerly letting the water run down his throat, as it made his head hurt less. With a concerned sigh Jeno let him lie down again after he finished the beverage. Renjun did not look fine, his face was spotting red splotches and he seemed to feel very hot in general, as sweat was running down his face.

"Renjun?", Jeno tried to coerce him back into a conscious state, but Renjun just huffed and buried his face into the pillow, his mind and body finally getting rest as sleep got the best of him.

"Renjun?", Jeno still tried once again but it was useless, Renjun was sleeping like a rock. Uncertain what he should do Jeno paced around the room. He wanted to change Renjun out of his clothes and into something comfortable and less hot, but in his state of mind Renjun could never tell him if he was okay with that. The alpha struggled...it wasn't like he hadn't seen Renjun naked before...but he really didn't want to undress Renjun just like that.

He sat down next to him again, putting a hand against Renjun's forehead, realizing shocked that he was burning hot. He needed to get Renjun out of his clothes...he might dehydrate if he didn't...the omega barely had enough water to get him down from his high alcohol intake.

Jeno was in a real dilemma...but in the end he made up his mind, grabbing a large t-shirt from his closet before getting back to Renjun. He was really a pitiful sight, withering in his bed helplessly.

Taking a deep breath Jeno sat down again, before determinedly closing his eyes. His hands awkwardly found their way to Renjun's tight top, raising it over his head. Still with tightly shut eyes Jeno searched for his own t-shirt, quickly pulling it over Renjun.

After making sure Renjun was completely covered again he hesitantly opened his eyes. His heart felt a little more at ease when he saw the omega snuggle into his t-shirt, looking a lot more comfortable than before. Well...time for the second challenge.

His t-shirt was so large on Renjun it almost covered him all the way to his knees, so Jeno wasn't even able to see anything, but he still closed his eyes again when he went to open the button of Renjun's jeans, slowly pulling them down his slender legs.

After he was sure the t-shirt was still covering all of Renjun's private areas he opened his eyes again. Quickly gathering Renjun's clothes he put them away for him, folding them neatly and getting a wet towel from his bathroom.

Renjun was still sweating like he just ran a marathon, but Jeno noticed relieved that he wasn't burning up anymore. He began to pat Renjun down with the towel, wiping his sweat away and trying to get his body to cool off.

His heart started to hurt when he reminisced on the evening, how complete bliss turned into complete horror this fast and he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He shouldn't have brought Renjun into a bar at night...he should've not left him alone there...he should've known better what could happen to an omega like Renjun.

He felt his eyes tear up and he quickly wiped them, he was in no position to cry when Renjun had been the victim. When he felt the coldness of the towel fade away after a while he stood up again, deciding with an aching heart that he couldn't do much more at the moment. He got himself bed ready and slipped under the covers next to Renjun, who had began to bury his nose into his shirt, hiding his face completely. With an uneasy mind Jeno closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hehe, I know you are all waiting for Markhyuck...but I hope you are fine that I wanted to focus a bit longer on Noren after their fight...although this wasn't a particularly fluffy chapter for them as well...
> 
> But Markhyuck will happen very soon...who knows...maybe next chapter? ;)
> 
> Leave me your thoughts in the comments and stay safe :3


	40. For the very first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this it? Read and find out! (But...yeah..don't expect too much...)  
> Err...enjoy and leave me a comment! :3

Mark and Donghyuck were both awkwardly nervous. After Renjun and Jeno disappeared to the birthday party there had been a weird silence between them, both wordlessly walking next to each other.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Should we head to mine now?"

They both miraculously started talking at the same time. Both turning red they faced opposite directions.

"Yeah...uh...let's get some food first.", Mark said, rubbing his neck. "What do you want?", he asked.

"I...I don't mind. Y-your pick.", Donghyuck answered, slapping himself mentally for stuttering.

"Cool.", Mark replied. "Uhm...I don't really have money with me now.", he added after checking his pockets with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh...it's fine. My treat.", Donghyuck offered.

"I'll pay you back.", Mark immediately said, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"No, seriously, it's fine. You treat me all the time. It's only fair that I'm paying every once in a while.", the omega insisted, but Mark shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

"Ah...but it's not really gentleman-like...not if I...uh...we after this...are going to...I mean...", Mark let out a blurb of words, but Donghyuck still got him. He laughed lightly, because of course Mark was worried about things like this, acting all chivalrous.

"It's the 21st century, Mark. Why should you have to pay?", Donghyuck asked teasingly. Mark's eyes went wide.

"I did not mean to offend you! You can pay all you want! Seriously!", the alpha quickly said, making Donghyuck laugh again.

"Stop worrying about everything. I'm not offended. It's a little outdated to think like that, maybe...but I think it's very sweet. I know you don't have ill intentions when you say things like this.", he told Mark, whose expression relaxed afterwards.

"Oh, okay. Great. Because I really don't. Like...I just want to do this right with you.", Mark said and Donghyuck gave him a sweet smile.

"Trust me, you're already doing amazing.", he ensured him, intertwining their hands. "So...how about Chinese?", he added.

"I thought I get to pick.", Mark said amused.

"Well, things changed when you forgot your wallet at home.", Donghyuck just shrugged and Mark chuckled lightly.

"Chinese it is then.", he agreed as they strolled through the streets together.

The vibe was thankfully a lot more relaxed afterwards, awkwardness slowly disappearing as they both filled themselves with noodles. Chewing happily on their food they actually maintained a solid conversation with each other, although the elephant in the room was still in the back of their minds. Only when they both finished their dishes the silence returned. They didn't have any more reason to stay at the restaurant, but somehow none of them were moving.

"Uh...I'll go pay.", Donghyuck said finally when the owner of the small place gave them a suspicious look.

"Yeah.", Mark said, rubbing his knees, his palms feeling sweaty. Donghyuck noticed his own hands trembling when he searched for the right bills in his wallet, making the owner raise his eyebrows at him. Donghyuck only smiled politely when he finally handed the money over. When he returned from the counter, Mark had already gotten up from their table, waiting for him by the entrance door. He hoped his shivering legs weren't too noticeable when he walked over to him. But Mark still somehow picked up that he was terribly nervous, because this time it was him who reached for his hand, holding it in a reassuring way.

"What a quiet night.", Donghyuck tried to break the awkward silence again, not being able to stand it any longer.

"Oh, yeah.", Mark said, noticing the way Donghyuck slowed down his steps and matched his tempo. The omega cursed inside his head, because - wow, what a miserable attempt at a conversation. What was wrong with him? He kept his mouth shut for the rest of the walk, not even realizing himself how his steps became slower and slower the closer they got to Mark's dorm.

The alpha gave him an uncertain look once they entered his dorm and Donghyuck smiled back at him awkwardly.

"Are you feeling okay?", Mark asked him as he put his shoes and keys away.

"Yes! I'm totally fine!", Donghyuck answered louder than necessary and bit down on his tongue after.

"Look, Donghyuck...I told you, you don't have to hide being insecure and shy when you're with me. I want you to be yourself when you're with me.", Mark said and took a step closer to him.

"I'm just...really nervous.", Donghyuck admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"If you're not sure about this or reconsidering doing this in any kind of way I won't be disappointed. Really, I'd rather not have sex with you than doing it with you being uncomfortable.", Mark finally addressed the topic.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. Just really nervous. I don't really know how to do this. Maybe I won't be any good at it?", Donghyuck said, eyes still fixed on the ground.

"I'll guide you through...if you let me. Don't worry about it being good. That's my job.", Mark said and Donghyuck could hear the smirk in his voice. For the first time since they started this conversation he looked up at Mark to give him a pointed look.

"That's not fair! It should be good for both of us!", he said huffing and Mark chuckled.

"Believe me, it will be good for me. I'll only have to make it good for you.", the alpha said and Donghyuck blushed.

"Why are you so sure about that?", he asked, gaze dropping again, but Mark was not letting it happen, forcing him to meet his eyes by gently pulling his chin up.

"Because have you met yourself? I'm lucky you even consider myself for being your first.", he said, voice low and Donghyuck felt the blush spread on his face again.

"Stop exaggerating.", the omega mumbled, clearly affected.

"I'm not. Have I told you how pretty you look today?", Mark said in return.

"Multiple times, actually.", Donghyuck couldn't hold back the retort and Mark smiled at him.

"Well, you are.", he whispered, leaning closer. Donghyuck felt his heartbeat speed up. "It's okay to be nervous. Just let me lead you. Trust me.", the alpha continued to whisper and Donghyuck closed his eyes.

"M-Mark.", he whimpered, grabbing the alpha's shirt.

"You just need to tell me you want me. Do you, Donghyuck?", Mark said, teasingly close to his lips, but still not kissing him. Why did Mark turn so smooth when his own thoughts were a mess? Where did his blushing and stuttering awkward boyfriend go?

But when Mark playfully pressed a knee between his legs he realized that he didn't want him back - at least not right now. He whined when Mark started to rub his knee against him, throwing his head back.

"So, what is your answer?", Mark whispered and Donghyuck for the first time felt like he could let Mark have the upper hand, that he didn't need to win this battle of teasing. (Maybe he could try winning in the future.) For now he just wanted to fall into Mark's space of comfort and trust and let himself be guided and held.

"I want you, Mark.", he murmured, lips already brushing against each other during his words. And finally, - finally! - Mark kissed him, lips pushing against his, pressing him into the wall behind him. But Donghyuck didn't hold himself back either, actively reciprocating Mark's actions, hands letting go of his shirt and wandering to his hair, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush against each other's. Mark's hands started exploring too, only finding rest on Donghyuck's butt, pressing Donghyuck's hips into him as he forced his mouth open with his tongue.

Donghyuck sighed in pleasure and he felt Mark's satisfied smirk against his lips as the alpha squeezed his butt. When Mark subtly started grinding against him he separated from their kiss with a smile.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?", he asked and Mark was quick to pull him off his feet, Donghyuck putting his legs around Mark’s waist in surprise. The alpha smirked at him, pressing him into the wall again and smashing their lips together, hands firmly holding him up on his butt.

Donghyuck felt like he was completely at his mercy like this, feet dangling in the air, as he let himself be kissed by Mark. But it wasn't a scary feeling, giving himself to Mark, letting the alpha lead. He felt secure and loved, heart beating rapidly as he brushed his fingers through Mark's hair, breathy moans leaving his lips.

Only when Mark felt like his arms were getting too heavy, he slowly made his way to the bedroom, gently putting Donghyuck down underneath him on the bed.

The omega carefully caressed Mark's face, before he reconnected their lips again, kissing him passionately. He playfully fought Mark's tongue for the first few seconds, before giving in and letting Mark have his way with him, moaning in pleasure when Mark stopped focusing on his lips and went down his neck, sucking at every piece of golden tanned skin he got under him. Donghyuck gave him an approving nod when he felt Mark pull at his t-shirt, helping the alpha get him out of it.

"My god, you're getting more and more beautiful every day. How do you do it?", Mark asked after he threw the shirt away, eyes not leaving Donghyuck's body. The omega giggled, pulling Mark down to him again.

"I was just born this way.", he joked and connected their lips again, making Mark chuckle into the kiss, now letting his hands roam over Donghyuck's exposed skin, feeling the younger shiver underneath his fingertips. Donghyuck went back to making a mess out of Mark's hair, hands not having anything else to hold onto.

Then he remembered that Mark was also wearing a shirt, so he quickly made other use of his hands, unbuttoning it from the top. Mark smirked down at him when he noticed his eager hands but ended up speeding up the process by unbuttoning it from the bottom up, making them meet in the middle.

Mark intertwined their hands and pressed them down next to Donghyuck's head, looking him deeply into the eyes. Donghyuck smiled up at him, before hooking his legs around his waist and pulling Mark down onto him, his breasts now only separated by his bra from touching Mark's bare chest. The alpha just responded with a low growl and pressed their lips together again, holding Donghyuck down on the bed, while he moved his hips.

"Mark, please. You need to get me out of these pants or I'll ruin them.", Donghyuck breathed when he started to feel the slick beginning to leak. Mark didn't have to be told twice, removing his hands from Donghyuck's to pull down his pair of jeans, carelessly throwing them away again. The smell of flowers only intensified after, making Mark groan as he let his head fall back on Donghyuck's stomach, slowly kissing his way up again.

"You smell so good.", Mark said breathy when he reached his ears, and Donghyuck felt how goosebumps spread all over his body. But he knew that Mark was also affected, he could feel it against his stomach, his arousal prominent in his pants.

Sneakily letting his hand wander down Mark's naked chest he lightly stroked above the tent in his trousers, and Mark bucked up against it. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the tightness Mark made short process and began pulling off his pants himself, Donghyuck softly giggling. Now both almost completely bare in front of each other they took a few seconds to just take in. With a loving look in his eyes Donghyuck returned his hand to Mark's cheek, caressing him softly before giving him a soft kiss.

"I want you, Mark. Please, lead me.", he said quietly and he saw how Mark gulped, a low growl coming from him again. The omega slowly unhooked his bra and removed it from his body, leaving Mark completely breathless. Here he was, having the most beautiful boyfriend, laying underneath him. This must be a dream.

It turned out to be very real, however, when Donghyuck pulled him down again and the first time his chest touched his breasts he felt like he was going to die from a heart attack. They were so soft against his skin and his hands wandered up, carefully caressing them. Every time he stroked across Donghyuck's nipples the younger moaned in pleasure, bending his back and Mark began kissing him again, not being able to resist those red plush lips any longer. Donghyuck hooked his legs around his hips again, and this time Mark was not sure who was grinding against whom.

It only stopped when Mark pressed a hand down on Donghyuck's flat belly, pulling away from his lips and kissing his way down again. Donghyuck already saw the mess that his skin would be tomorrow morning, red spots already blossoming all over his neck and collar bones.

This time, however, Mark pressed kisses to his bare breasts, making him inhale deeply as he threw his head back against the pillow, hands forming into fists, grasping at the sheets. Mark, pleased with himself, continued with his ministrations, before the scent of flowers overtook the whole room, making him kiss further down. Donghyuck nodded quickly when Mark gave him another look and then the alpha removed his last piece of clothing, leaving him completely exposed to his eyes.

"You are perfect.", Mark whispered and Donghyuck shivered when he felt his hands on his butt again, his fingers gently searching for his hole.

When the first one entered him an embarrassing high pitched whine left his lips and Mark smirked up at him.

"Feels good?", he asked and Donghyuck just moaned in response when Mark started thrusting. The omega looked so beautiful like this, slowly falling apart for him, not hiding his red cheeks anymore.

Just completely fascinated Mark continued pumping his fingers in and out of Donghyuck, the younger loudly moaning once the third finger entered him, his slick spilling everywhere across Mark's hands and even down on his sheets. If Donghyuck wasn't feeling so good at the moment, he might've felt sorry for ruining his blankets again, but his brain wasn't accepting anything else than pure bliss right now.

"Mark! Alpha!", he managed to say at one point, having to gather all his brain cells and Mark stopped for a second, letting him get some air so he could talk. "I'm ready. I want you now.", Donghyuck said, gazing him into the eyes, pulling Mark up to his face again. "Please, have me?"

Oh, if only Donghyuck knew how much Mark wanted him. He didn't have to ask. Mark would always have him and only him. But the omega didn't know and so he looked up at Mark with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more than to finally be his.

"I'm all yours, been from the moment I met you.", Mark whispered against the younger’s lips and Donghyuck felt his eyes tear up a little.

"And I'm yours. Please, I want you.", Donghyuck replied and he would've sworn his eyes weren't the only ones getting a little wet. His heart started pounding against his ribcage when Mark reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a box Donghyuck freaked out about only hours earlier, but it felt like it was an eternity ago. He pulled out one package and put it down next to Donghyuck, before removing his own undergarment, joining Donghyuck in being completely naked.

"Are you still sure about this?", Mark asked softly when he opened it and carefully rolled the condom down.

"Yes.", Donghyuck replied simply and with all his trust. Mark gently got down to him again, spreading his legs a little farther apart.

"This can hurt a bit because it's your first time. Tell me if it gets too much. Okay?", the alpha asked when he lined himself up. Donghyuck nodded in anticipation and his hands started to shake again.

Mark seemed to notice, as he linked their fingers with each other, pressing them down next to his head. The omega looked up at him with a sweet smile and Mark felt like his heart would explode any moment now.

Because how did he ever deserve to be with Donghyuck? How come it was him the omega chose to be his first? How come it was him that saw the shining smile of Donghyuck? How come it was him that Donghyuck looked at with all this love in his eyes? What did he do to deserve all that? He just...needed to say it.

"Donghyuck...I love you.", Mark whispered, letting his head fall against Donghyuck's, eyes closed. He waited for a few heartbeats before raising his head again, seeing the omega under him completely stunned.

He knew that this was...a cheesy moment to say it...and he knew that it was probably the worst moment to confront Donghyuck with that, because the omega was probably overwhelmed by everything else that was going on - mind you there was still his erection pressed against his hole.

But Mark just needed to say it, because he didn't deserve all this and Donghyuck just needed to know that...in return for giving him his all, he would be loved by him till the end of time. He didn't expect for Donghyuck to say it back, in fact, he didn't know what he expected at all, but when the brightest smile and the most loving eyes stared up at him, he just took it all in.

"I love you, too. Mark, I love you so much.", Donghyuck said with a quiet voice and Mark beamed at him. He knew, right then and there, he would never get tired of hearing those words from Donghyuck, especially if they were directed at him. And he really hoped he would get to hear them for the rest of his life.

He lowered his lips down to Donghyuck's again, the kiss more gentle and more loving than anything he ever felt before. Carefully he also started pushing into Donghyuck, who flinched a little when he started to notice the new sensation of having someone else inside of him.

"Are you okay?", Mark immediately stopped, but Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah, just getting used to it.", the omega answered, still smiling. Mark nodded before continuing to push slowly, watching Donghyuck's face for any sign of discomfort or pain, but the omega seemed to be doing just fine.

"How are you feeling?", Mark asked once again when he was completely settled and Donghyuck let out a deep breath. This was an intense feeling. He'd never felt as connected, as close to someone before.

"Fine. It doesn't hurt that much.", he answered honestly.

"It hurts?", Mark asked concerned.

"No, not really. It's really bearable. Just a little stretch.", Donghyuck calmed him down immediately. "But can we just stay like this for a little?"

"Sure, whatever you want. You need to tell me what feels good.", Mark said and pressed down a short kiss to his lips. Donghyuck smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?", Donghyuck asked in return, not wanting this to be one-sided. This was their first time together. He wanted Mark to feel good, too.

"Honestly? This already feels great to me.", the alpha replied sheepishly and Donghyuck gave him a look of disbelief.

"It seems like you have to raise your standards then.", Donghyuck teased him and Mark chuckled.

"Well, if you are my standard I don't think it can get any higher.", he said in return and Donghyuck hit him playfully. He knew Mark was probably just trying to get him to relax more, but he also couldn't help but blush.

"You're being cheesy.", he said and Mark just smiled. "I think we can try moving now.", he added, avoiding eye-contact by turning his head. The alpha just kissed his cheek before slowly starting to pull out again.

It felt a little weird, definitely different than fingers, but when Mark gently thrusted up again he could _totally_ see the appeal. His breath got stuck in his throat for a moment at the sensation and then he moaned high in pleasure.

"Feeling good?", Mark asked once more and Donghyuck quickly nodded.

"Yeah, again.", he said and then he was reduced to a moaning mess as Mark continued to move his hips and hit spots in him that he never even knew existed. The only thing he could do was hold Mark's face again, kissing him dearly as both of them fell apart together, completely lost in one another and also so completely in love.

  
  


The next morning Donghyuck woke up with a warm feeling in his heart. He cuddled deeper into Mark's embrace, who was currently spooning him, as a smile spread across his face. Flashes of last night came to his head, the way Mark held him and made him feel loved. And the pleasure - of course - because _damn_ did Mark make him feel good in all the right ways. He giggled at his own thoughts and then felt Mark shuffle behind him.

"Oh, you're awake?", the alpha grumbled, clearly haven just woken up himself. Carefully Donghyuck turned around so he could look Mark into his eyes.

"Yeah, good morning.", he answered him with a sweet smile. Mark just put his hands around his waist to pull him closer to him again, burying his nose in Donghyuck's hair, letting out a sigh of contentment. The omega could feel his body heating up a little at the way their still naked skin lightly brushed against each other.

"How do you feel?", Mark asked and began gently stroking above Donghyuck's shoulders.

"Happy. A little hungry. But mostly just happy.", the younger replied and Mark gave him a loving smile.

"I'm glad. Because for me...last night was wonderful.", he said, eyes now seeking Donghyuck's.

The omega was about to reply something when his stomach took the opportunity to protest, growling loudly. He gave Mark an embarrassed smile.

"Let's get dressed and then have breakfast, yeah?", he suggested and Donghyuck nodded in approval. Mark quickly got out of bed first and Donghyuck turned his head away, still not used to seeing Mark just like this in his full naked glory. Before taking care of himself however, the alpha picked up Donghyuck's underwear and a comfy sweater and pants and threw it to him. Donghyuck gave him a thankful smile in return, slipping into the clothes while Mark did the same.

However, before Donghyuck could finally crawl out of bed himself, the alpha put his hands underneath his knees and back, and carried him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?", Donghyuck laughed when Mark put him down on a chair.

"Don't expect you ever have to walk again after yesterday.", Mark explained and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes.

"You're overdoing it.", he commented - although secretly flustered.

"Am I, though?", Mark asked and Donghyuck shook his head amused. "But I even went grocery shopping before you came here.", he added.

"Would've been more impressive if you could actually cook something with them.", Donghyuck teased him and Mark pouted. "Am I allowed to stand up to make breakfast for us at least?", he asked playfully and Mark looked like he was contemplating for a second.

"Okay...but I'll carry you over there.", he finally decided and before Donghyuck could even fight against it, Mark picked him up again and walked him two steps over to the kitchen counter.

"You're ridiculous.", he laughed when Mark let him down, letting his arms fall around Mark's neck. The alpha looked at him and suddenly there was a tense silence in the air as they continued to stare at each other, searching for something in the other's eyes.

"I love you.", Mark suddenly said.

"I love you, too.", Donghyuck replied without a second of hesitation.

A smile formed on both of their faces, realizing that last night really happened. And that confessing their love for each other hadn't been a heat of the moment kind of thing.

"Although it was a little cheesy of you to tell me that for the first time during our first time.", Donghyuck tried to cut through the tension and Mark looked away in embarrassment.

"I know...but I just wanted you to know. Because I really do love you and every piece of you. So much.", Mark said and Donghyuck felt his throat get dry.

"I love you, too, Mark. Even if you can't cook and don't go grocery shopping and are barely capable of taking care of yourself. I love you, Mark Lee.", the omega said, his hand now cupping Mark's face. Slowly Donghyuck raised to his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the elder's lips, that he reciprocated just as softly. "I love you.", he whispered once more against his lips when they separated. Mark just pulled him into a hug, arms tightly holding him around his waist as he rocked them from foot to foot.

"Okay, now you really can't expect from me to let you walk ever again. Seriously, I'll carry you around the globe.", Mark said and Donghyuck just laughed brightly.

"Fine, but before you do that let's have breakfast. I'm starving and you'll need a lot of food if you want to carry me everywhere from now on.", he joked and Mark let him out of the embrace, so the younger could get to the fridge.

After a tasty breakfast they played rock-paper-scissors again to decide who gets to shower first (only because neither of them could bring themselves to ask to do it together). With Mark winning Donghyuck strolled back into his bedroom, deciding to change the sheets, which they were both too tired to do the night before.

Just when he finished something came to his mind again as his eyes fell to his bag in the corner of the room. He picked it up and then walked over to Mark's bedside table. Not noticing how the shower had stopped a few minutes ago already he curiously opened the drawer. Slowly he got the box of condoms out, before emptying his entire bag full of similar looking boxes onto the bed to compare, so he'd be better prepared for the next time.

"Holy! How many times did you plan on doing it?!" Mark's voice let Donghyuck jump up in shock. His eyes went as wide as plates as he looked at his boyfriend's disbelieving expression.

"Uh...I wasn't...I mean. I was only comparing!", Donghyuck tried to explain the view to Mark.

"You were what?", Mark asked confused, coming over to him now, inspecting the pile on his bed more thoroughly.

"See! They're all different sizes! I didn't know which one's to buy, in case you had forgotten, so I kind of got them all.", Donghyuck justified himself. "I mean...I couldn't have asked you about _that_." Mark's ears turned a bright pink.

"Oh.", he said. A little unsure at his reaction Donghyuck raised his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry. This must look weird after all. I just...wanted to be prepared. I might've overdone it. You shouldn't have seen this...I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.", he apologized, hoping that Mark would understand.

"Oh no! It's fine, really. Uhh...just...", then, still a little bit awkward, but not wanting Donghyuck to doubt himself over something like this, he picked up a few boxes. "These are fine. The rest aren't exactly my size." Donghyuck looked surprised, but then smiled reassured.

"Okay, I'll know for next time.", he said, getting the few Mark pointed out and put it back into the bedside table. Mark felt his heart pick up speed. Alone the thought of a next time!

"Maybe you can return the others?", he suggested when Donghyuck put the superfluous packages back into his bag.

"I didn't keep the receipt.", the omega denied. "Maybe I'll hand them over to Renjun and Jeno. Just to give them an extra push.", he added with a sneaky grin.

"You can't do that! Renjun's gonna kill you!", Mark protested concerned and Donghyuck just laughed.

"I wonder if they had fun last night.", he said with a thoughtful sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...it finally happened. I know some people were excited for this chapter and I hope I didn't let you down, because this is probably the most non-explicit smut scene anyone's ever written. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do ._.  
> Arrgh, I'm feeling a little embarrassed...
> 
> Leave me a comment and have a nice day :3


	41. Two lessons learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the new chapter! This story is getting so long, we're soon reaching 200000 words :O!  
> Well, enjoy and leave ma a comment :3

Renjun woke up in the middle of the night due to a penetrating headache. He felt warm and sticky and overall just terrible. Jeno woke up in the middle of the night due to terrifying gagging noises beside him. He was up in less than two seconds, sitting up and hurrying over to Renjun.

"Shit, Renjun.", he said, but the omega just pressed a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the urge to puke all over Jeno's bed. The alpha didn't hesitate to jump up and get a bucket, wordlessly handing it over to his boyfriend. He could only sit and watch, gently patting Renjun's back as the omega finally relieved himself.

"I'm so sorry.", Renjun whispered mortified once he finished.

"It's not your fault.", Jeno said with a calm voice, emptying the bucket in the bathroom. When he returned back to bed Renjun was looking down at his hands ashamed. The alpha silently passed him a fresh glass of cold water, putting the clean bucket beside the bed. Renjun still avoided eye-contact, slowly drinking the water.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.", Renjun mumbled after emptying the glass and Jeno only let out a sigh.

"It's fine. Really. Plus...it only makes us even now...I still remember our second date at the cinema.", Jeno recalled the unpleasant memory.

"I guess you're right.", Renjun said and Jeno was glad when he saw the little smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?", Jeno asked, shuffling closer to Renjun to rub his back again.

"Terrible. My head hurts, I'm sweating and I don't think that was the last time I have to make use of that bucket.", Renjun answered honestly. Jeno's heart broke in two at seeing his omega hurt like this.

"I'm so sorry, Renjun. I should have known better than to leave you alone in that bar. All the stories you hear from people about omegas...I'm really sorry.", Jeno said, voice horse.

"Oh no, it's not your fault! You didn't even leave me alone, you left me with Jaehyun, remember? I was the one who was stupid and told him to get away.", Renjun quickly told him.

"But you were there with me and not with Jaehyun. I've invited you along. It was my responsibility to keep you safe.", Jeno argued.

"Oh, stop it, Jeno! It was not you're fault. It's only the fault of these assholes.", Renjun set straight. "You shouldn't blame yourself for something they did." Jeno stayed silent at this. He still felt a bit guilty, but he supposed Renjun was right too.

"It's...uh...okay, fine. Do you want some painkillers for the headache?", he asked, deciding that caring for Renjun had priority over fighting about who was to blame.

"Yeah, that would be heavenly.", Renjun affirmed with a grateful smile and Jeno was quick on his feet to get them. Helping the older gulp down another glass of water Jeno began to slightly relax again, until-

"Oh, Jeno, by the way, did you change me out of my clothes?", Renjun asked, pulling at the large t-shirt to get some cool air, stretching his bare legs underneath the blanket. The alpha's eyes began shaking.

"Yes, I did, but I promise I didn't look or anything! I only did it because you were burning up and I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about it but I was worried and you are allowed to get mad at me-", Jeno only stopped rambling when he heard Renjun laughing.

"It's fine, I was only asking out of curiosity. I'm not mad.", he clarified and Jeno felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Wow, okay, I'm glad.", he sighed relieved and Renjun thought it was kind of sweet of Jeno to worry about something like this when they've already seen all of each other. "Let's try to catch some more sleep? You look exhausted and your body needs a lot of rest.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded, shifting into a laying position again.

"No, stay.", Renjun whined when Jeno shuffled away from him.

"I thought you were feeling hot?", the alpha asked confused.

"But your scent calms down my stomach.", Renjun said, grabbing after Jeno. Carefully he came closer again and Renjun nuzzled into his scent glands once he was in reach, falling asleep on his chest shortly after.

It was a rough night. Renjun had been right in his assumption that he'd need the bucket more than once. But Jeno - being the sweetheart that he was - didn't mind waking up with him, cleaning up and bringing him water. It really made Renjun's heart melt, and if he wouldn't have felt so terrible all the time he'd probably count this as a nice night.

  
  


In the late morning, after they'd actually gotten some sort of sleep, Renjun was woken up by the sun rays blinding him. Feeling way better than only hours before he shuffled underneath the blankets to get into a sitting position, reaching for the glass of water Jeno had brought him he didn't finish yet. The alpha noticed the movement and followed Renjun in sitting up.

"Need to go again?", he asked, already half out of bed, but Renjun quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm actually feeling quite fine. My head still hurts terribly but apart from that I think I'm good for now.", he replied making Jeno smile in relief.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Want me to get you some food? More painkillers? A cold towel?", Jeno asked.

"Not sure about the food, yet. But everything else sounds lovely.", Renjun answered and Jeno was out of bed in just seconds.

"I'll be right back.", he said, walking into the bathroom. Renjun gave him a grateful smile when he returned, accepting the cold towel and painkillers. Apart from that Jeno also brought a toothbrush with him. "Here...just in case you wanna brush your teeth after...", he said, handing it over.

"Oh, thanks. That is a great idea.", Renjun said, wanting to head to the bathroom.

"No, what are you doing?! Stay in bed! You can brush your teeth here.", Jeno immediately held him back, seeing that Renjun's body was still in a week condition. The omega blushed.

"Are you sure? I don't - I mean...", Renjun stuttered but Jeno without further ado got the toothbrush out of Renjun's hand and put it into his mouth. Renjun made big eyes at him, quickly pushing his hand away when Jeno started scrubbing and doing it himself. Jeno gave him the bucket when he was done so he could spit out.

"I feel like a little kid and you're my nanny!", Renjun complained when Jeno got up to wash the bucket again.

"Just taking care of my beautiful boyfriend.", Jeno smirked and Renjun just huffed ironically.

"Beautiful? Certainly not right now.", he retorted with a snort but Jeno's expression turned serious.

"Especially right now.", the alpha said calmly, sitting down at the bedside next to Renjun, who quickly turned his head away, cheeks heating up.

"Stop making fun of me.", he mumbled embarrassed.

"I'm not. I meant it.", Jeno said earnestly. "Sometimes it surprises me that you can't see how beautiful you are."

"I'm not-", Renjun wanted to protest, but Jeno interrupted him.

"You are.", he simply said and Renjun just huffed again, because he knew he couldn't win against Jeno right now, his head was hurting too much. Jeno just chuckled at his puffed out cheeks, finding the sight too adorable, as Renjun crawled back underneath the blankets, towel draped over his forehead to ease the headache.

"Don't go.", the omega mumbled when Jeno got up, pouting up at him.

"I just wanted to make you some soup.", the younger tried to explain, but Renjun only whined.

"I'm not hungry.", he said upset, making Jeno laugh again.

"But you need to eat something, baby. I promise I won't take long.", Jeno told him, heading to the kitchen. He prepared a simple chicken soup, hoping it wouldn't upset Renjun's stomach. When he got back to his room Renjun had closed his eyes again, only opening them when he felt the mattress shift underneath Jeno's weight.

"I'm not hungry.", he repeated what he said earlier, making Jeno sigh.

"Come on, please? You need to eat.", Jeno pleaded, but Renjun only turned around in bed. "I'll feed you if you don't eat it yourself. You know I can make you.", he added and Renjun sent him an angry glare. Screw his strong tall boyfriend. Reluctantly he sat up, accepting the bowl of soup Jeno handed him.

"You're really like a nanny.", he scoffed, carefully taking a sip from his spoon.

"Well, if you're behaving like a child and won't cooperate.", Jeno replied, making sure that Renjun would eat at least half the bowl of soup. "Do you feel better?", he asked when he let the omega put the bowl away.

"Actually...I do.", Renjun admitted, the warm soup had somehow given him some of his energy back. "I'm sorry for acting grumpy. I know you only want to help.", he apologized.

"It's fine. I'm way worse when I'm sick.", Jeno said in understanding.

"Thank you. Seriously...you don't always need to do this much for me.", Renjun said.

"But that's how relationships work. We care for each other in the good and bad times.", Jeno said, gently squeezing Renjun's hand. The omega gave him a sweet smile. "How about we lie down again for another few hours? I have nothing to do all day.", Jeno then suggested and Renjun nodded in agreement.

This time he didn't even let Jeno get away from him, as he pulled him down right next to him. He shuffled around a bit, searching for a comfortable position, ultimately settling for Jeno's chest as a pillow. The alpha could only smile at his boyfriend in fondness, softly caressing through his hair as his breathing slowed down and his eyes fell shut.

  
  


It was already afternoon when they both couldn't sleep anymore. Renjun sat up straight and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. He felt nothing but joy when he noticed his head had stopped hurting. Jeno groaned underneath him, sitting up much slower.

"Feeling better?", he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm feeling great.", Renjun answered, getting the blankets out of his way to scramble out of bed. Jeno's shirt fell till just right above his knees when he finally stood up, bending his body to get rid of the soreness.

"Hey, slow down. I don't want you to get dizzy again." the alpha quickly said, joining him outside of bed.

"But I'm feeling totally fine.", Renjun assured him, bending over again, and Jeno gulped hard, trying not to stare at his exposed legs. "But I really need to use the bathroom. Get some food ready, I'm starving.", he added, giving Jeno a quick smile before hurrying to the bathroom. Shaking his head a little amused at the sudden change of attitude he still complied Renjun's wishes, heading to the kitchen.

Munching on Jeno's leftover soup and instant rice they fell into light conversation. Only when Renjun looked at the clock on his phone something hit him.

"Shit, now we totally didn't celebrate your birthday!", he said with shock.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Yesterday's been a huge mess.", Jeno replied with a shrug.

"But on my birthday you were so perfect! And on yours...I wanted to make you a nice dinner, watch a cheesy romance movie because I know you're a sucker for them and then cuddle all night. Instead...", Renjun sighed, disappointed at the turn of events.

"Hey, I don't need a fancy dinner or anything for my birthday. I just wanted to be with you.", Jeno reassured him. "And it's not your fault these things happened."

"Let me at least get you your present? I worked hard on it!", Renjun said, standing up from his seat.

"Oh, now I'm curious.", Jeno said intrigued and Renjun gave him a secretive smile.

"I'll be right back.", the omega said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Renjun you aren't-", _wearing any pants_ \- was what Jeno tried to call after him, but before he could end his sentence the older had already disappeared through the door. Well...maybe it was for the best. If he didn't say anything at least he'd get to see more of Renjun only wearing his shirt...which was totally _not_ doing it for him. Nope...Jeno's thought were completely innocent...

  
  


Only a few minutes later Renjun returned, using his own key for the first time with a wide smile, cheeks red from obviously running upstairs. In his arms he was holding a big wrapped...square? Jeno really couldn't make out what it was supposed to be. Jeno quickly got up to help him carry it, but once he took it it was surprisingly light. When he sat it down on the table Renjun gave him a shy smile.

"Uhmm...just so you know...it's not really something expensive like you gave me...but...I hope you like it.", he stammered, eyes dropped to his wringing hands.

Jeno wasn't sure what to expect as he carefully began to tear the wrapping apart. Revealed was a huge painting of a rainy day with two people in the middle, backside turned to him, sharing an umbrella.

Starstruck Jeno raised his fingers, softly tracing the outlines of what was meant to be Renjun on their first (well, technically second) meeting.

"I...uh...I worked on this every time I didn't have to study for the past few weeks. Uhm...I know it's nothing special...but...yeah.", the omega whispered into the silence when Jeno didn't say anything.

"I love it.", Jeno said breathy.

"You do?", Renjun asked hopeful and Jeno nodded.

"I really love it. Thank you so much. It's perfect.", Jeno replied honestly. "You did this all by yourself?", he asked astounded.

"Uhm...yeah. It itched me to draw something since I've only had theoretical art classes till now. Uh...I know it's not...like...I mean, I can still improve-"

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful. You're seriously so talented.", Jeno stopped him and Renjun blushed at the compliment.

"It's mostly practice.", he said timidly.

"I need to find a space to put it. How about here?", Jeno asked, walking over to the living room wall.

"You want to put it up there?", Renjun asked unsure.

"Of course. It's the only piece of art I own. I need to show it off.", Jeno said with certainty.

"You're exaggerating.", Renjun said.

"And you can't accept any compliments.", Jeno said right back and Renjun's mouth fell open.

"I - You - what? Of course I can accept compliments!", the omega fought back, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah? Prove it.", Jeno said with a competitive smirk.

"Pff...how should I prove that?", Renjun asked flabbergasted. Jeno's smirk only grew as he carefully put down the painting and dragged Renjun into his bedroom. Renjun gave him a confused look when they stopped in front of the mirror.

"Look at yourself.", Jeno said and pushed Renjun in front of him.

"What are you doing?", the omega asked puzzled, but still turned his head to the mirror.

"Do you want to know what I see?", Jeno asked and Renjun slightly nodded his head. "I see the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever gotten to meet." Renjun felt his cheeks heat up as he turned around again, slapping the alpha on his chest. "What? Can't accept a compliment?", Jeno asked innocently and Renjun pouted.

"Of course I can.", he said and gulped. "Thank you.", he added robotic, making Jeno laugh.

"You're adorable!", he giggled, backhugging Renjun tightly.

"I'm not - I mean. Yeah...I'm pretty cute!", Renjun said and Jeno only laughed harder. "It's only because your compliments are always too cheesy!", the omega defended himself. Jeno tried to hold back his laughter as he began to nuzzle Renjun's neck.

"It's fine, you know. One day I'll make you see how amazing you are.", the alpha said, turning Renjun around in his arms to look him into the eyes.

"Well...it's hard to think that way when your own boyfriend is the definition of perfect.", Renjun pouted and Jeno gave him a soft smile.

"I'm not perfect.", he denied.

"Now who can't accept compliments?", Renjun asked, making Jeno chuckle.

"Okay, you win.", Jeno replied, putting his arms around Renjun's waist. The omega smiled satisfied.

"I do. Now you have to kiss me.", he demanded, his hands falling around Jeno's neck.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a prize.", Jeno said with raised eyebrows.

"There was.", Renjun said, raising to his tiptoes.

"Guess I have no other choice then.", Jeno whispered, lips already brushing.

Renjun smiled when they finally kissed, before opening his mouth a little, teasingly fighting Jeno's tongue. The alpha's arms were securely wrapped around his waist and Renjun felt his pulse pick up speed when one hand just went slightly lower.

"Jeno.", he murmured and separated slowly from the temptation that were his lips.

"Already? I don't even smell anything.", the younger immediately retreated but Renjun didn't let him, grabbing him around his hips.

"No...It's...", he began, biting down on his lips, contemplating what he was about to say.

"What?", Jeno asked, hands finding their way back around Renjun's waist.

"I know it's not your birthday anymore...but...uh...I planned...I mean I thought...uh...do you remember what we did on my birthday after...dinner?", the omega hemmed and hawed, but he saw the realization come to Jeno's eyes.

"You want to take another shower? With me?", he asked to be sure and Renjun nodded, still feeling shy.

"Only...uhm, if you want to.", he said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Of course I want to.", Jeno confirmed with a beating heart. "Right now?", he asked.

"Uh...yes? I need to take a shower anyways.", Renjun answered, shifting on his feet.

"Okay. Uh...I'll get some fresh clothes. You can...go first again.", Jeno said, slowly letting Renjun out of his hold.

"Sure.", Renjun said, making his way towards the bathroom.

It was like having a déjà vu, standing in this bathroom again, about to undress himself. He felt like it was yesterday but it's already been a full month since he last found himself in this situation. By now knowing that the warm water would calm him down the most he made quick process of loosing his clothes. Letting the spout hit his back he closed his eyes, sighing relaxed. Yeah, he really needed that shower.

Then the door opened again and Jeno entered the room.

"Everything okay?", he asked carefully.

"Yeah. Come join me...it feels so nice.", Renjun moaned, the water hitting just the right spot on his back. Jeno gulped.

"Alright. I'll come in now.", he said, pulling the shower curtain beside. This time it was not Renjun's back faced to him. Instead the omega coyly smiled up at him.

"Wow.", Jeno thought, then realized he must've said that out loud when Renjun giggled.

"Thank you.", Renjun said with a teasing smile and Jeno shook his head amused. "See, I'm a master at accepting compliments.", he added.

"How could I've ever doubted you.", Jeno replied, pulling the shower curtain shut behind him. He took a tentative step closer to Renjun, but still far enough that they weren't touching yet.

"I know, right?", Renjun played along. Then there was silence apart from the water dropping down on the shower floor.

"Uhm, do you want me to-?", Jeno asked after a while, grabbing after the body wash.

"Oh, yes, please...", Renjun agreed, turning his back to Jeno.

The alpha began to softly rub his back in circles, going up to his shoulders, but staying clear of anything that could make Renjun uncomfortable. It got harder, however, to remain the innocent thinking when Renjun sighed in comfort and let his back fall against his chest, their naked skin now touching.

Resting like this for a few seconds Jeno tried hard to get his mind to places that were child friendly, but Renjun wasn't making it any easier when he stood up straight again, reached for the body wash and began to slowly spread it on his chest. Fuck. He quickly grabbed after Renjun's hands, maybe a little bit too harsh, as Renjun looked up at him startled.

"Renjun-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...uh...I should have asked before touching you.", the omega said, ashamed of himself. _No_ , Jeno thought, that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

"No! No, it's fine...but...uh...", then Jeno dropped his eyes, making Renjun follow his gaze to where his arousal was clearly showing now.

"Oh...", Renjun murmured, blush rising to his face again.

"Yeah, just...uhm...my body reacts really strongly to you. But...you can just ignore it.", Jeno said, himself getting red faced now as he let go of Renjun's wrists. Thoughts running wild Renjun slowly continued to wash Jeno's chest. He let his next action go through his head for a while...but when he didn't feel any sort of discomfort he let his hands wander down south.

"What if I don't want to ignore it?", he asked, looking up at Jeno, waiting for a reaction. But the alpha had his eyes closed, breath getting heavy.

"Fuck.", Jeno thought, but then realized that he also must've said that out loud.

Only when Renjun's fingers fully wrapped around his arousal, timidly and oh so soft, another thing came to his mind. And again, he took Renjun's wrist in his hands, maybe a bit too harshly.

"Renjun, please...you don't have to do this for me. Please don't do this because it was my birthday and...you feel obligated to or because you think it would make me happy. I don't need this...not if you're not ready for it.", he said, although all his primal alpha instincts told him to shut up.

"I'm not...I mean, I do want to make you happy. But I'm not feeling uncomfortable. Please...let us try this?", Renjun said, voice shaking a little, but his eyes were full of certainty.

"Fuck - okay. Okay, yeah.", Jeno groaned, loosening his grip around Renjun wrist, who slowly began sliding up and down around him.

"Show me how to do it then, please.", Renjun whispered, fingers still a bit clumsy and shy. With zero hesitation Jeno wrapped his own fingers around Renjun's, showing him when and where to put the right pressure, letting the omega continue on his own after a while, his head falling down against Renjun's shoulder. Jeno was panting heavily and Renjun felt slightly proud that he was the reason for Jeno's pleasure. This was not as scary as he thought it was only months ago, before he'd met Jeno, who'd proved him wrong in the end. This felt safe and at least a tiny bit of his heart seemed to finally get that.

  
  


"Oh, no pants again?", Renjun asked with a cheeky smile when they got out of the shower. Seeing that Jeno only prepared another large t-shirt for him he couldn't help but to tease him a little. He felt weirdly confident after what they just did. Jeno rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well...I thought you looked cute that way. It's really...attractive.", the alpha said, while slipping into his own t-shirt and sweatpants. And there went his short peak of confidence, replaced with the all too familiar blush.

"Come on, let's go watch a corny romance movie.", he quickly said, getting out of the bathroom. Jeno only chuckled, following him obediently.

  
  


  
  


After the movie Renjun decided it was time to head into his own four walls again, as much as he liked to stay over at Jeno's...he needed to catch up with Donghyuck. So, he kissed his pouting boyfriend goodbye, promising him to walk to university together the next morning for their last week of the semester. Surprisingly it was not only Donghyuck who he found in their dorm.

His best friend had his head laying in Mark's lap, eyes closed and breath steady, probably slipping into sleep, while the older stroked through his hair. Mark turned his head to him when he entered the room.

"Is he asleep?", Renjun whispered, tiptoeing his way over to the couch the couple was cuddling on.

"I think so.", Mark answered, eyes fondly looking down at his boyfriend. Renjun nodded and carefully took a seat next to Mark.

"So, how was your weekend?", he asked, curiously. He noticed the way Mark's ears turned pink and snickered to himself.

"Great, really.", he answered with an awkward smile.

"Oh, so you enjoyed yourself?", he asked, feigning unknowingness.

"Uh...yeah.", Mark said. "How was Jeno's birthday party?", he quickly changed the subject.

"It's been...definitely something.", Renjun replied. "It's a long story."

Mark nodded slowly.

"Uh, is Jeno perhaps home? I still owe him some money.", the alpha asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just was over at his. He should be home.", Renjun answered and Donghyuck let out a long breath, startling Mark a little. The youngest omega stretched his arms and raised his head.

"Oh, Junnie, you're back. How was the party?", he asked, blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, this is a long story, wait till I tell you everything!", Renjun replied, already in story telling mode.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to leave then. Good night.", Mark awkwardly said, pressing a short kiss to Donghyuck's cheek when the omega turned his head for him.

"Good night. Text me when you're home.", Donghyuck said when Mark got up and to the door.

"I will. See you tomorrow.", Mark said, closing the door behind him.

  
  


"Your story first! How was the party? I need to know everything!", Donghyuck said, no trace of sleep in his voice anymore, scooting closer to Renjun with a nosy glint in his eyes. Renjun tried to suppress a smile, but couldn't help it in the end.

"Well...there's two things I definitely learned this weekend.", he said, building up tension. Donghyuck nodded excitedly, wanting him to continue. "First, seriously, you're not missing out on alcohol. Getting drunk sucks.", Renjun said and Donghyuck gasped. But before he could ask further about it Renjun raised his voice again, a shy smile on his lips. "Second...taking a shower together...is _really_ nice." Donghyuck screeched, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Okay, I need all the information. Right now! Don't you dare leave anything out.", he demanded and Renjun giggled, beginning to retell the events of the party and the aftermath, that somehow ended up with him and Jeno in the shower.

"Oh my god. Now I kind of regret not going to that party, I totally could've protected you from these assholes. Also...I kind of want to see Jeno go all alpha mode. It must've been insane.", Donghyuck said amazed.

"I actually don't really remember everything that clearly. It's all kind of blurry.", Renjun admitted.

"Well...as long as your memories of a certain shower make up for it.", Donghyuck teased him, wiggling eyebrows and making Renjun press a pillow to his face.

"Enough about me. What about you? Did you and Mark...?", Renjun asked, giving Donghyuck a curious glance. A rare sight revealed itself, Donghyuck shyly looking down at his fingers, before nodding.

"Yeah, we did.", he confirmed, smile creeping up on his face.

"How was it?", Renjun said with a giddy smile himself, squeezing Donghyuck's hands.

"Mark's been...really great. He was gentle, and patient and careful. And also really hot.", Donghyuck said and Renjun's groaned at his last words.

"That's not what I wanted to know.", he said but Donghyuck just shrugged.

"Well, you asked. Also, sex - a little weird at the beginning but once you get used to it -10 outta 10, would recommend. I have some spare condoms for you and Jeno.", the younger said, putting his hands up for protection, already seeing Renjun choking him coming.

In fact, Renjun just grabbed the pillow and pressed it down on Donghyuck's face, a part of him wanting to suffocate his best friend. Play fighting for a little while they only settled when Donghyuck threw the pillow a few meters away, both of them too lazy to get up and get it back.

"Actually...there's another thing that happened.", Donghyuck said, breathing heavily from fighting for his life. Sitting up a little straighter again Renjun cuddled up to Donghyuck.

"What do you mean?", he asked, hoping it wasn't another teasing remark.

"While we were doing it...Mark...told me he loved me.", Donghyuck said quietly.

"No way!", Renjun screamed, suddenly regaining energy. "What did you answer?", he asked excited.

"I told him I loved him too.", Donghyuck replied, smile forming on his face just at the memory. Renjun's throat produced an inhuman noise when he tightly hugged Donghyuck.

"I'm so happy for you!", he said and Donghyuck giggled softly. "Also, Mark is now seriously competing with Jeno for the title of biggest cheeseball. I mean...saying 'I love you' during your first time?", Renjun added and now Donghyuck straight out laughed.

  
  


Just a few floors underneath the two competitors for biggest cheeseball were also talking.

"You really didn't have to come by just for five bucks.", Jeno said, offering Mark a glass of water while sitting down on his couch.

"Thanks. I was here anyways.", the older replied, letting himself fall next to Jeno. The two of them had become somewhat close friends during their period of dating the two omegas. They regularly met at the local gym - where Jeno had paid for Mark's bottle of water some weeks prior.

"Oh, you were over at Donghyuck's?", Jeno asked and Mark nodded.

"Yeah. I walked him home and stayed over for a bit.", the alpha answered.

"So, things are going well?", Jeno said, shoving Mark a little.

"Yeah, great actually.", Mark replied with a smile. "I...I've told him I loved him."

"Dude, that's great! What did he say?", Jeno asked with wide eyes.

"He said it back. We...uh...we kind of...you know...yesterday.", Mark said, eyes awkwardly shifting.

"Man, really? Things are not only going great for you, they are going amazing! I'm glad you two are so happy together.", Jeno said with a genuine smile.

"Sometimes...I just can't believe he chose to be with me...like...he's just so awesome. And...I just- Yeah...I really do love him.", Mark said, also smiling now.

"I totally get you...I've been trying to tell Renjun for a while how I feel...but I was scared of overwhelming him and then we didn't see each other much for a while and then we had a fight...The right moment just never came.", Jeno said with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah, how have you two been? I've noticed Renjun's been really upset for the past couple weeks during exam season.", Mark asked, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"It's been a little rough. But we've made up and are better than ever now. I think he's slowly opening up more and more and...it's just amazing to watch him grow more confident.", Jeno replied, a soft smile now on his face.

"Dude, we got really lucky.", Mark said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, we really did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy to read your opinions in the comments!  
> I'll try to keep updating over the Christmas days, but as I'll be visiting family and stuff I don't know if that'll be possible...  
> I'll do my best! :3 Stay safe and healthy everybody!!


	42. Semester break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, welcome to the new chapter!! Updates will be a lot less during the holidays, but once the new year starts I'll be back again :3  
> Enjoy and leave me a comment!

The last week of university seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Jaemin gave both of his best omega friends a heartbreaking hug after classes ended, leaving for a trip with Lucas right this Friday afternoon.

"Just wait for the photos I'm gonna send you. Lucas told me his family had an awesome beach house.", the beta said excited, smiling wide.

"Well, I hope you two will enjoy yourselves. Don't forget about us when you come back.", Renjun said, happy for his friend.

"You bet we will. This is gonna be a great summer.", Jaemin said, giving them a playful wink.

"Go already, I think Lucas is already getting nervous.", Donghyuck teased him, nodding his head into the direction of the street, where the alpha was impatiently waiting for his boyfriend by a car.

"You're right. I should get going. Have an awesome break, you two. Don't do anything crazy without me.", the beta said, giving them a stern look.

"We will try not to. Promise.", Renjun laughed, shoving Jaemin into Lucas' direction.

"I'll call you!", Jaemin yelled when he reached the car, Lucas already holding the door open for him. The two omegas just laughed, waving at him when the car finally left.

  
  


"You're going to pick up Jeno?", Donghyuck asked when they turned around, heading back to university.

"Yeah, I think so. They still have basketball practice during semester break.", Renjun answered.

"Mind if I don't come along? I kind of-", Donghyuck started, but Renjun stopped him with a knowing smile.

"Just go see Mark. I know you two have a date planned for today.", the older said, rolling his eyes.

"You always know everything, do you?", Donghyuck said, a little annoyed, but Renjun just laughed.

"Go, I'll find Jeno on my own.", he told the younger, who quickly turned around with a thankful smile.

Shaking his head a little Renjun made his way through campus, heading towards the gym, when someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Mister Huang? What a lucky coincidence to meet you here.", his art professor gave him a polite smile.

"Oh, Misses Lewis!", Renjun said, a little surprised his professor even knew his name.

"I actually wanted to give you a call later. I've seen your exam and I'm really impressed. There's a position opening up as a tutoring mentor and I wanted to offer you the job. It would be part time and it would be great if you could already start during semester break.", she said, surprising Renjun even more.

"Wow, I'm...really thankful, Misses Lewis.", he said a little breathless.

"I'll send you an e-mail the next few days with all the details, so please consider my offer. These jobs always look good on resumes.", Misses Lewis said, giving him a last smile, before walking past him.

This was...a pleasant surprise. Now that the first semester was over Renjun needed a job, his parents couldn't afford to pay for his tuition much longer. He actually planned to go job hunting with Donghyuck during semester break, but seemed like things were falling into place all by themselves.

With a cheerful skip in his step Renjun made his way to the gym. The whole team greeted him enthusiastically when he entered - after the last game all of them seemed to have grown a soft spot for him. It wasn't rare that they randomly bought him a drink or a snack nowadays, or even just gave him a high-five while passing by in the hallways. Sometimes it was all a little overwhelming, but it was by far better than to be joked about in _that_ way behind his back. It was like the whole team sincerely wanted to make it up to him, although Renjun had already forgiven them. But he appreciated their effort.

Jeno gave him a fond smile when he saw the omega sit down in the ranks, waiting for practice to end (while totally _not_ admiring his boyfriend).

  
  


"Hey, you came!", Jeno walked right over to him once the coach let them go for the day.

"Yeah, just had to say goodbye to Jaemin.", Renjun said with a soft smile. Jeno's scent was always twice as intense after practice. And it was not helping that his next heat was also nearing again. He subtly took a step away from Jeno, who fortunately didn't seem to notice.

"I'll take a quick shower and be right out. Want to have dinner with me?", the alpha asked.

"Yeah, we haven't really cooked together for a while now.", Renjun agreed. "Also, I have some great news.", he added and Jeno gave him a curious look.

"What is it?", he asked, leaning closer.

"Uh, I'll tell you outside. Hurry up or one of your teammates might offer to buy me a meal before you can.", Renjun said, awkwardly shifting away again. Luckily he'd brought a pair of extra slick pads in his bag, because if Jeno continued to smell this heavenly his current one wouldn't do for much longer.

"Not if I can prevent them. I'll be as fast as lightning.", Jeno said, already rushing towards the locker rooms. Letting out a relieved sigh Renjun made his way out of gym, inhaling the fresh air, getting his head straight again.

A few minutes later Jeno rushed out of the building, panting heavily.

"Too late, Hendery already invited me for a quick bite.", Renjun teased him with an amused smile.

"Damn, I thought I made it. Maybe I should tell them to knock it off. I said they should treat you with respect and not to flirt with you every time they see you.", Jeno said, making Renjun laugh. "But really, tell me if they get too much.", the alpha added a bit more serious.

"It's fine, really. Sometimes it's a little overwhelming, but I know they only mean well.", Renjun assured him and Jeno nodded.

"Yeah, they're good guys at heart.", he agreed. Then he linked their hands, pulling Renjun along. "Your place or mine?", he asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. Donghyuck's out with Mark tonight, so I don't think it really matters.", the omega replied with a shrug, unconsciously shifting closer to the alluring scent of Jeno, making their shoulder brush.

"I don't care either. But I don't really have much food at mine currently.", Jeno admitted.

"Then it's settled, we'll cook at my room.", Renjun made the decision. "We just went grocery shopping yesterday."

"What? Without me? Again?", Jeno asked with a pout, acting insulted. Renjun playfully rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't sulk at me. Otherwise I won't tell you my amazing news.", the omega said and Jeno immediately stopped.

"Right! What happened?", he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"My art professor just offered me a job at university as some kind of tutor!", Renjun said with a big smile.

"That's awesome! You deserve it!", Jeno replied excited.

"It's like fate was on my side! You know I need a job for next semester and working at uni will make things much easier. Now I only have to tell Donghyuck that he has to go job hunting on his own.", Renjun said, feeling a little guilty towards his best friend.

"I'm sure he will be happy for you. Your art professor must think very highly of you.", Jeno comforted him, making Renjun feel giddy again.

"I know! I was surprised she even knew my name!", Renjun said a little flustered.

"Well, guess I have the most talented boyfriend on campus now.", Jeno complimented him and Renjun scoffed.

"Says the one with the scholarship.", he countered and Jeno chuckled. He threw an arm around Renjun's shoulders and ruffled through his hair teasingly. The omega blushed, the sudden closeness triggering something inside him again. He hastily pulled away, making Jeno look at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?", he asked cautiously. Renjun quickly tore his eyes away from him, inspecting the ground instead.

"N-no...it's just...my heat is getting close again...and you know...I get kind of more sensitive when it's near. Especially around you.", he tried to explain as the mature adult he was, but he knew his face could rival a tomato.

"Oh...maybe I should wait to hug you until we're inside then.", Jeno said with a smirk and Renjun gasped.

"Who said I would allow you?", he asked in a dramatic voice.

"Please? You know I can't resist you.", Jeno played along, giving him his best pleading eyes. But it only made Renjun blush even harder.

"Stop it or I really won't let you near me.", he threatened and Jeno quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"And here I thought omegas wanted to be close to their alphas near heat.", he said jokingly.

"T-they do.", Renjun admitted coyly. "L-let's just hurry up and get inside.", he added, avoiding eye-contact and pulling Jeno along, speeding up his steps.

  
  


They neatly put away their shoes and jackets once they entered Renjun's dorm, before heading to the kitchen.

"What do you wanna cook?", the omega asked, opening the fridge. Inspecting the insides for a moment they decided to go for a simple rice dish.

"Man, I should've brought your apron.", Jeno whined when they began to prepare the ingredients.

"You're only seeking for excuses to touch my waist. I know you have a weird thing for it.", Renjun teased him and Jeno smiled embarrassed.

"It's not my fault! It's so tiny! I bet I could hug you with just one arm.", the alpha said, getting closer. Renjun squinted his eyes suspiciously, getting into a defense stance, but he had no chance against his much bigger boyfriend. Before he could see right he was snugly pulled against Jeno, one arm comfortably resting around his waist, while the alpha buried his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath.

"See, I told you it would fit.", the alpha said, pulling Renjun even closer just to demonstrate. "You're made for my arms."

"Let me go!", Renjun whined, giving his boyfriend an annoyed look, who only chuckled at him.

"Never.", he said, nuzzling his nose through Renjun's hair.

"Ugh...please?", Renjun said. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Mhh...let's make a deal then.", Jeno replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Renjun tried to fight his way out of the hold again, but it was hopeless.

"Fine.", he agreed sullen.

"Okay...if I let you go...you have to give me a kiss.", Jeno said, like he was doing a real business deal.

"You're really too much, Lee Jeno.", Renjun scoffed, but Jeno just smirked at him.

"I'd also be happy to hold you like this for the rest of the evening.", the alpha said, now also wrapping his other arm around Renjun.

"Okay, fine. I'll kiss you.", the older agreed, because he wouldn't doubt that Jeno would actually not let go of him for the rest of the night.

The alpha smiled, pressing him close one last time before loosening his grip and Renjun quickly took a step away. He definitely needed to change his slick pads now. Jeno gave him an expecting look and Renjun sighed. Then he put his hands on Jeno's shoulders, raised his heals form the ground and pressed a soft kiss to Jeno's cheek.

Having fulfilled his part of the deal he wanted to pull away now and head straight to the bathroom before Jeno could smell what just hugging had already done to him. He turned around, but was stopped by a grip around his waist again.

"That wasn't our deal. I want a real kiss.", Jeno demanded.

"You didn't say that before.", Renjun said.

"But it was implied!", Jeno argued back with a pout.

"Well, how should I have known? That was a kiss. You didn't specify where.", Renjun stood his point. He really needed to get to the bathroom. Fast.

"You really don't want to kiss me?", Jeno asked, voice now quieter than before, and although his eyes still had that playful glint, Renjun felt that he might be more hurt than he let on. And that just shouldn't be. Jeno should never feel hurt. Screw his wet slick pads!

The omega forcefully slung his arms around Jeno's neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. Jeno let out a surprised huff, eyes wide open for a moment, but when he felt Renjun playfully pull his hair he quickly closed them, reciprocating the gentle movements, licking against the smaller's lips, making Renjun let out a satisfied sigh.

Kissing Jeno always felt good. How could the alpha even consider that he didn't want this every day? Deciding he needed to show him how much he enjoyed it instead, the omega opened his mouth, their tongues fiercely battling with each other for a while, before Jeno decided to bite down on his bottom lip, making Renjun let out a high pitched whine at the sensation. Jeno returned his noises with a low growl himself, pulling him flush against his body before kissing him again, enjoying every sound he could get out of the omega.

He softly pushed Renjun against the kitchen counter, subtly thrusting his hips and Renjun's hands let go of Jeno's hair, seeking support behind him, leaning back onto the kitchen counter. When Jeno rolled his hips again, Renjun's arms went weak and in the next second he was knocking the knifes he prepared for them on the floor.

Pulled back to reality they jumped apart, both a little shocked.

"Shit, did something happen to you?", Jeno asked concerned, taking Renjun's hand in his to look for any injuries.

"N-no, I'm fine.", Renjun said, voice still breathy. Jeno gave him a worried look, but Renjun smiled softly. "Uhm...I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Breathing heavily Renjun closed the bathroom door behind him. Wow. Did he really just do that? A giddy smile spread on his lips and he saw himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed and lips puffy. Oh, yeah, and underwear completely ruined with slick. Thus he was here. Letting out a sigh he quickly began to deal with the mess in his pants.

Just a wall apart Jeno was also trying to calm down. He really hoped he didn't scare Renjun away with what they just did...but after their shower he felt like they were getting much closer physically lately. And Renjun seemed to have enjoyed it. At least the omega started it! Jeno would've let him go without a kiss at all if he'd said so.

His rambling mind was only interrupted by a loud phone ring. He startled a bit, but then realized it was Renjun's phone. The number wasn't saved, he noticed.

"Uh, Renjun, someone's calling you.", Jeno shouted to the bathroom. Inside Renjun froze up, currently drying his thighs with a towel, not wearing any pants at all.

"Can you answer? I might take another while.", he shouted back. Giving the strange number another look, Jeno picked up the phone.

"Hello?", he said tentatively.

"Good evening, Mister Huang, here's the omega clinic speaking, sorry for the late call. Let's make this quick, we got your test result from the STD testing you did during your last visit. You tested negative for all of them, so no need to worry. We can sent you the documents to your e-mail if you need them. Call us if there are any questions left.", a voice told him through the phone, before he could even say that he wasn't Renjun.

"Uh...okay.", he answered, a little confused by all the information.

"Alright, have a lovely evening, Mister Huang. Goodbye."

"B-bye,", Jeno could only stutter. Renjun got tested for STDs?

Before he could think any further the omega came out of the bathroom.

"Who called?", he asked with a smile.

"Uhm...the omega clinic. They said all your STD tests were negative.", Jeno answered, voice dry. Renjun heart dropped to the basement, while his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Oh.", he murmured.

"Yeah...erm...sorry for asking if this is weird...but why did you get tested for STDs? Is that part of a regular check-up?", Jeno asked, still a little puzzled. Renjun's face caught fire. He should've just let the damn phone ring.

"N-no. Not really.", he answered honestly. "I just did it to be sure. You know...for protection and safeness...for if...I mean...", he stuttered, turning his eyes away in embarrassment.

"Are you considering having sex with me?", Jeno asked carefully, stepping a little closer to Renjun.

"I mean...yeah...of course I am...Maybe not soon...but...you know...soon?", Renjun admitted, only realizing the nonsense after he already said it. Jeno gave him an amused smile.

"Well...we can take it slow. I mean, it's good that you thought about this and want to be safe. But I think we are doing great with taking little steps...so let's just continue doing that.", Jeno said with a gentle voice, rubbing Renjun's back soothingly.

"Y-yeah. Let's do that.", Renjun agreed. "Also I'm sorry for making you take that call. That must've been weird for you."

"What? No! I mean, I was a little surprised at first. But it's fine. Feels like were a real family, taking each other's calls and stuff.", Jeno denied with a smile.

"You can even make the most awkward situations sound cheesy.", Renjun said and Jeno laughed.

"Come on, let's start cooking now. Or else I'm gonna starve.", he said, walking back over to the kitchen, Renjun following with a soft smile on his lips.

  
  


Donghyuck was happily making his way towards Mark's dorm. The alpha had asked him out for a surprise date today and the omega was really curious for what the alpha had planned. They were actually supposed to meet up a little later, but since Donghyuck cleverly avoided having to wait for basketball practice to end, he was heading over to Mark's right away.

The front door of the building was unlocked, so Donghyuck just went upstairs, thinking he could also surprise Mark a little. When he knocked there was silence for a few seconds. Was Mark not home yet? Donghyuck wondered. Just when he wanted to get his phone out to call the alpha, the door swung open.

"Donghyuck! You're here early!", Mark said, breath heavy.

"Yeah, surprise! Uh - did I interrupt you in something?", the omega asked confused when Mark continued panting like he just ran a marathon.

"N-no! Come inside! Do you want something to drink?", the older denied, but his ears were turning suspiciously pink. He stepped aside and walked to his kitchen aisle, grabbing two glasses of water, offering one to his boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you look like you just had the most intense work-out session. What were you doing?", Donghyuck said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah! Exactly, I was working out!", Mark said a tad bit too quickly for it to sound genuine, so Donghyuck raised his eyebrows.

"You're a terrible liar, Lee.", he said, taking a look around the room to find out what Mark could’ve possibly been up to. He squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, who only gave him an innocent smile, cheeks still flushed. Starting his investigation he walked up to Mark's bedroom, but the alpha quickly jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing?", he asked, pitch rising in panic.

"Investigating. Now, what are you hiding in your bedroom from me?", Donghyuck answered, poking Mark's chest.

"Nothing.", the alpha said, avoiding eye-contact.

"Then why can't I have a look at your bedroom?", Donghyuck questioned.

"Because...err...it's messy.", Mark said, shuffling on his feet.

"Oh, I can handle it. I'm-", Donghyuck stopped in the middle of his sentence, a strong scent of alpha suddenly hitting him, coming straight from the bedroom. His eyes widened, suddenly getting an idea of what Mark had probably been doing, not expecting him here this soon.

"Mark Lee!", he said in a scandalous voice. "You did not! That's why you're so out of breath! Oh my god, I can't believe this!", he giggled.

"No, I did not! What are you saying!", Mark defended himself, but his red face gave everything away.

"Oh, stop it. Then why are you panting like you just ran a marathon?", Donghyuck asked amused.

"Err...I was...uh...dancing! Yeah! The...you know...uhm, Beyonce song, the single ladies one. Yeah. I was embarrassed so I didn't tell you.", Mark replied, acting all smooth, like he just found the perfect cover up.

"Oh, cut it out! Show me the dance then!", Donghyuck demanded and Mark's expression fell.

He made a few attempts at the moves he could remember, but ultimately gave up, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh, don't feel embarrassed. You know...I do it too, everybody does. I think it's kind of hot.", Donghyuck whispered, stepping closer to Mark. The taller gulped.

"Err...", he stuttered, making Donghyuck smile.

"Did you think of me?", the omega asked, lips now brushing against his ear.

"Stop it.", Mark said, turning his head away.

"Why would I?", Donghyuck replied, creating goosebumps all over Mark's body.

"Because...we have somewhere else to be. We don't have time to do anything now.", the alpha explained, trying to be reasonable.

"Oh, but if we had time you would want to?", Donghyuck murmured, face still close to his. The dark glimmer in Mark's eyes said everything, but the alpha forced himself to pull away.

"I'm sorry. But we really have to stop....uh...let me take care of my bedroom and take a shower and then we can head out already, okay?", he said and Donghyuck nodded, walking back to the kitchen table, taking a sip of his water.

"Hurry up then. I'm dying to see where you'll take me.", the omega agreed and Mark gave him a fond smile, before rushing back to his bedroom and then to the bathroom.

  
  


"Oh, you borrowed Taeyong's car again?", Donghyuck asked surprised when Mark took him downstairs and opened the car door for him.

"Well, obviously.", Mark answered flatly and Donghyuck rolled his eyes, getting into the passenger seat.

"So is it far? I mean, it's kind of late already.", Donghyuck questioned further once Mark sat beside him.

"Not really. But you kind of need a car to go there.", Mark replied, starting the engine and Donghyuck quickly buckled his seatbelt.

"Where are we going?", Donghyuck asked once more, getting more confused the more questions he asked.

"First...let's get some take-out.", Mark said, pulling the car onto the main road and looking for a fast-food restaurant.

The omega stopped asking any more questions after this, just deciding to go with the flow, letting Mark buy him some fries and pizza. It was slowly but surely getting dark outside now, the blue sky turning into an orange-reddish color, creating a beautiful skyline.

After another twenty minutes Mark turned the car into a side alley, where a huge space was, already filled up with some other cars - all parked beyond a big screen.

"No way! There is a drive-in movie theater here?!", Donghyuck asked excited once he recognized his surroundings.

"Not always. But I saw that they did this today in the newspaper...so I thought it might be fun to check it out.", the alpha answered, carefully parking his car in a relatively good spot, where they had a full view of the screen.

"My god, this is like _we_ are in a movie! I can't believe these things really exist.", Donghyuck exclaimed happily.

"Glad you like it.", Mark said, pulling the windows down.

"It's awesome! What movie are they showing?", Donghyuck asked with a bright smile, turning his face to Mark.

"Oh, don't really know. Something horror or like...a thriller or something, I think. I can't remember.", the older replied and Donghyuck huffed.

"Horror? You could've at least picked a romantic movie.", he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, I didn't choose the movies!", Mark defended himself. He wasn't the strongest advocate for horror movies either. Before Donghyuck could counter something the screen lighted up and the ads started playing.

Consoling his boyfriend by offering him the largest piece of pizza the omega couldn't stay disappointed in the movie genre for long. Munching on their food both of them slowly got absorbed into the movie.

When the first jumpscare appeared on screen, both of them heavily startled, heartbeat speeding up like a car on the highway. Turning their heads to each other they couldn't help but laugh at the scared expression on each other's faces.

Intertwining their hands for comfort they - in the end - had a great time. Getting scared together and laughing at each other's reaction, and squeezing their hands together whenever the tension got too much. Donghyuck didn't regret that they didn't went full cliche and watched a romance movie. Seeing Mark shriek in surprise was way more entertaining and way more cute than any alpha lead could have been.

"Should I drive you home or do you want to stay at mine for tonight?", Mark asked when the movie credits started playing and the first cars began to leave.

"Oh, I don't mind.", Donghyuck said, but the tone in his voice told something different.

"Okay, then I'll drive you home.", Mark replied, pretending not to have caught the hint.

"Oh, Mark Lee! You know that I-", Donghyuck stopped in his sentence.

"What do I know?", Mark asked, small smirk playing around his lips.

"You know that's not what I want.", Donghyuck mumbled quietly. "And I know it's not what you want either!", he added more confidently.

"Guess you're right. My place it is.", Mark said still smiling.

  
  


Stretching his limps, that were sore from sitting still for so long, Donghyuck entered Mark's dorm. It was kind of late already, so he went straight to Mark’s bedroom. He searched through his closet, already familiar with where Mark kept his comfy clothes that he could borrow to sleep.

Chuckling at the sight of his eager boyfriend digging for the most comfortable sweater, Mark watched in awe. His laughter, however, quickly stopped when Donghyuck nonchalantly pulled his own clothes over his head, not even bothering that Mark was still in the room.

Realizing how his boyfriend had frozen up Donghyuck stopped in his movements of pulling the large hoodie off his body. He smiled teasingly when he noticed Mark straight up staring at him.

"I actually wanted to put on clothes, but by your reaction I better leave them off.", Donghyuck said playfully.

"Let me.", Mark said, voice raspy. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in question, not understanding what Mark wanted.

Taking a few steps Mark stood right in front of him now, gaze dark and wanting.

"Let me undress you.", the alpha whispered and Donghyuck shuddered at his voice.

Mark slowly turned him around, fingers crawling up his back and unclasping his bra, carefully removing it from his body. Donghyuck closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Mark's hands on his skin. The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder and Donghyuck gasped, letting his back rest against Mark's chest.

"You can't just undress in front of me and think I wouldn't react. You would be underestimating how much I desire you.", Mark whispered, pressing kisses from his shoulder up to his neck and ear, making Donghyuck moan softly. The alpha's hands rested on his lower belly and pushed him into the his body.

"Show me, then.", Donghyuck replied, voice airy and eyes still tightly shut. "Show me how much you want me."

Mark growled lowly in his throat, before turning him around again. He walked them over to his bed, making Donghyuck fall backwards when the back of his knees met the bed. Pulling his own shirt over his head Mark didn't hesitate to crawl over him, pressing Donghyuck's wrists into the pillow.

Donghyuck smiled at him challenging, when he saw Mark's dark eyes and the alpha hurried up to kiss him senseless. Rubbing his knee up between Donghyuck's legs it didn't take long for the air to get heavy of a flowery scent and for a moment Mark pulled away.

"Do you want to go all the way?", he asked cautiously, voice raspy and lips swollen. Just because they had done it once didn't mean the omega wanted it all the time.

"Yes. If you want me.", Donghyuck gasped, slinging his hands back around Mark's neck, pulling him down to his lips.

"You know I do.", Mark said against his lips and Donghyuck smiled.

"Then don't hold back.", he whispered, fingers gently tracing across Mark's cheekbones.

At the end of the night Donghyuck didn't know anymore where his body ended and Mark's started. He only knew that they belonged together. And really, wasn’t that the only thing important anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you are all doing well and are enjoying the Christmas spirit! (Or whatever holiday you're celebrating...or maybe you're not celebrating anything...then I just hope you enjoy your day!)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments! (Also, I think it's kind of funny how the time in my story and the actual time don't match at all...like, I was updating Christmas chapters in summer, and now I'm updating summer chapters during Christmas...lol)
> 
> Stay safe everyone and don't get sick :3


	43. Defense Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my Christmas gift for you! Hope you enjoy and leave me a comment :3

Donghyuck woke up snugly fitted in between Mark's arms, his head tugged underneath the alpha's chin, head resting against his chest. He smiled to himself as he just laid there, listening to Mark's steady breathing, trying to hear the heartbeat of his boyfriend. He swore that if he was being extremely quiet he could hear it softly thumbing underneath his head. Somehow it sounded like music to him, like a lovely little tune that was only playing for him. It was fascinating. So when Mark stirred a little and opened his eyes, he was almost sad he had to stop listening to his own personal song, as the alpha began to straddle him and roll them around.

"Good morning, Hyuckie.", he said, voice still a little raw in the morning, as he began to nuzzle his neck, burying the omega underneath him.

"Ugh, you are heavy!", Donghyuck giggled, trying to fight his way out of the tight hold.

"No, never letting you go again. Not after yesterday.", Mark said, now pressing soft kisses all over his face, making Donghyuck scrunch his nose.

"Last time you wouldn't let me walk! What's next? Maybe I should just stop having sex with you.", Donghyuck said, wiggling underneath his boyfriend. The older gave him a terrified expression.

"You didn't like it?", he asked self-conscious.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no. It was great! You were great! I was just joking.", Donghyuck immediately denied, not wanting Mark to get the wrong idea.

"You're not lying to boost my ego, right? I heard that people do that sometimes...", Mark mumbled, pulling away a little.

"I'm not, Mark. I loved it. Just as I love you.", Donghyuck said with all his sincerity, softly caressing Mark's cheeks as he looked up at him. The alpha blushed a light pink before he began to smile.

"I love you, too.", he replied with a soft look in his eyes. Then he began to straddle Donghyuck again, hugging him tightly as he rolled them across the bed. "Now I'm really not letting you go. Ever.", he said, voice muffled from the sheets in front of his face.

"But I really need to go to the toilet.", Donghyuck argued, struggling to get out of Mark's hold. The alpha laughed, but loosened his grip.

"Guess I have to make an exception.", he said and the omega sighed relieved when he finally made his way out of bed, rushing to the bathroom.

Mark was already in the kitchen when he returned.

"Oh, gourmet breakfast, I see!", Donghyuck complimented ironically when he saw the two bowls of cereal. The alpha gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I'm doing the best I can.", he replied, and Donghyuck just had to coo. Even Mark's imperfections were adorable.

They snuggled up on the couch with their cereal, letting morning cartoons run on the TV.

"Hey, did you notice that it's semester break now?", Mark said all of a sudden, putting his empty bowl on the small table next to Donghyuck's.

"Right! Oh my god, I completely forgot!", the omega said, eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Yeah! We have like so much time now! Do you have anything planned?", Mark asked.

"Oh, so much! Well, first I guess I need to find a job. And there is our self-defense class! And I think Renjun mentioned something about Sicheng's dance competition...", Donghyuck replied excitedly. Mark began to shuffle a little bit on his seat, making Donghyuck puzzled. "What do you have planned?", he asked slowly and Mark began to fidget nervously.

"Uhm...well...I thought, if you have time...I mean, we've been dating for a while now and...uh...maybe, if you want to...you could come with me to visit my parents?", he stammered, eyes searching through the room, only finding their way back to Donghyuck in the end, giving him a shy look.

"I...I'd be very happy about that.", the omega replied with a warm smile, although he was already starting to feel nervous. He had never thought much about Mark's family. He knew he was an only child. Really, the only encounter of their families had been Johnny crashing in on them.

"That's great! My moms can't wait to meet you ever since I've told them I was dating someone.", Mark said, a relieved expression now replacing his nervous rambling.

"Oh! When did you tell them?", Donghyuck asked, a little surprised.

"Pretty much when we started dating. After I took you to that concert.", Mark explained. "Why are you asking?", he added, eyes showing confusion. Now Donghyuck began to shift nervously.

"Oh...uhm...I didn't exactly tell my parents about...us.", the omega replied. Mark's expression dropped and Donghyuck felt bad right away.

"Oh.", Mark said, turning his face away.

Donghyuck was at a loss for words. He felt like he should say something...but he also didn't want to make it worse.

"Why?", Mark raised his voice again.

"It's just, I mean...uh, you've seen Johnny's reaction when he found out, right? And...well...my dad is like...also a little overprotective sometimes?", Donghyuck tried to explain.

"So...you didn't tell them about me because you think they wouldn't approve of me?", Mark asked, voice full of hurt. "Am I not good enough?" Donghyuck mentally slapped himself. For that he talked so much he was seriously not good at it in important situations.

"That's not what I meant.", he said and Mark gave him a soulless smile.

"No, it's fine. I get it.", he said defeated, making Donghyuck feel even worse.

"Mark, listen.", Donghyuck said, but Mark turned his head away, seemingly lost in whatever cartoon was on TV. The omega sighed frustrated. How were they misunderstanding each other this badly?

"Mark?", he tried again but Mark was simply ignoring him. Not having anymore of this Donghyuck swung a leg over Mark, settling right in his lap, placing his hands on his cheek, forcing the alpha to look at him.

"Mark Lee, you better listen. You are not not good enough for me. I...I was just scared of my parents' reaction...and that maybe you wouldn't get along. And...like...obviously I want you to get along but my dad can be really stubborn and...I wanted to protect you from that.", he said and a weight lifted from his shoulders when Mark's expression turned less sad.

"How...I mean...how protective is your dad?", the alpha asked insecure. Donghyuck gave him a reassuring smile, stroking his cheeks fondly.

"I'm sure once he gets to know you, he will love you. And I will make sure he welcomes you once we visit them. I...I love you and I won't let you go, no matter what my family thinks. Okay?", Donghyuck answered and Mark looked at least a little more comfortable now.

"So...uhm...when are we going to do that whole meeting the parents thing?", Mark asked shyly.

"Mhh...my heat's pretty soon. How about after that's over we go visit my parents first and then head to yours?", he suggested and Mark nodded, beaming at him. "Also...I'm sorry for not telling my parents about you earlier. I was just a coward...I'm really not ashamed of being with you. Actually...now that we talked about it, I can't wait to show my parents what an amazing person you are.", the omega said giddily and Mark's smile became even brighter.

"I can't wait either.", the alpha replied. Donghyuck smiled back and pressed a short kiss to Mark's lips, before climbing off his lap. Mark whined and tried to grab after him, but Donghyuck only laughed lightly.

"Come on, let's do the dishes. We can cuddle more afterwards.", he said and Mark complied, standing up and following his boyfriend to the sink.

  
  


Later that evening, in his own dorm and with some privacy, Donghyuck sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath. He had a plan how to do this. Still nervous he went through the contacts in his phone.

"Donghyuck! To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from you?", his mom answered after a few rings. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like I never call. I just talked with you the other day.", Donghyuck replied and he heard his mother laugh through the speaker.

"Fine. But is something up? Why did you call?", she asked and Donghyuck shuffled nervously.

"Uh, is dad with you right now?", he said cautiously.

"Not right now. Should I get him?", his mom asked.

"No!", Donghyuck declined immediately. "This is something I want to tell you first. And uh...maybe you can tell dad afterwards...very carefully and...slowly."

"Okay Donghyuck, what's up?", his mom said, wanting some answers.

"So...I started seeing someone a while back. Uhm...I want to bring him over to meet you guys soon.", Donghyuck finally said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"A while back? So it's serious?", his mother questioned.

"Yeah...we started dating in January. And I really like him. So if you pretty please prepare dad for...that?", Donghyuck said and his mother sighed.

"First of all, I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. And I want to know everything when you bring this gentleman over. Wait, is he handsome? You need to send me some pictures!", his mum started babbling.

"Mum!", Donghyuck interrupted.

"And second, I'll talk to your dad. He will be...maybe not as happy at first. But if this guy is nice and respectful I'm sure he will be fine with it. Don't worry. Just tell me when you want to come over, we all miss you. Wait, did you tell me his name? And what does he study? How old is he? He is an alpha, right?", his mother started rambling again.

"Stop it, mum!", Donghyuck said again.

"Just tell me a little bit, please? I'm so curious.", she pleaded and Donghyuck gave in.

"Fine...urgh...his name is Mark Lee, he is a year older than me and yes, he is an alpha. But he's really kind and nice. So...yeah, I think you'll like him.", Donghyuck told her and his mother giggled happily.

"Now I can't wait to meet him in person. I'll take care of your dad. So...you just make sure to bring him over soon.", she said excited.

"Thanks, mum.", he replied. They talked a little more before he ended the call.

Time for the second point on his plan. He dialed another number...

_"Hey, Johnny."_

  
  


  
  


Monday came around and Renjun was woken up by his alarm clock. He quickly turned around in bed to shut it off, but Donghyuck was already groaning.

"I hate you!", the omega said, burying his face in his pillow.

"Sorry, forgot to turn it off.", the older apologized, finally getting his phone and stopping the annoying noise. However, before he could turn around again to try and catch a little more sleep, he noticed the new E-Mail he just gotten from his professor. Maybe it had been a good thing he was forced awake this early during semester break.

"What are you doing?", Donghyuck asked, clearly not amused at the shuffling that was going on on Renjun's side.

"My professor told me to come to university to talk to me about the job offer.", Renjun explained, gathering his clothes.

"Urgh, right, forgot you betrayed me about that.", Donghyuck said a little petty.

"Come on, don't be upset. I can't turn this down. I'm sure you'll find something, too.", Renjun said encouragingly. "I'll meet you and Jeno later at the gym for our defense class. I'm sure I'll be done till then.", he added, heading towards the bathroom.

"Jeno will be so disappointed when only I show up at his door later.", Donghyuck teased him, sitting up in bed.

"Shut up. Now, wish me luck that my professor doesn't reconsider.", Renjun said, once he was all dressed and cleaned up, ready to go out.

"You'll be fine. You're an excellent student.", Donghyuck answered, giving Renjun an uplifting smile.

"Thanks. See you later.", Renjun said, before leaving Donghyuck alone in their dorm, where the younger finally could go back to sleep.

  
  


Turned out Renjun didn't had to be nervous at all. His professor treated him warmly, gave him the contract to sign and assigned him a few tasks for the future. It was mostly a tuition program for high school students that the university led. But it also included giving tours around campus and additional presentations about studying art for potential future students at promotional events, as well as assisting his art professor whenever she would need him. He was dismissed - after he got the contact of two high school students that he would be starting tutoring during semester break - with a satisfied look from Misses Lewis.

He hurried to get a bite to eat before he would head over to the gym. Jeno and Donghyuck were already waiting for him when he came, still chewing on his breakfast croissant.

"Good morning, baby! So, did you get the job?", Jeno beamed at him excitedly.

"Yeah, I already got two students to tutor for now.", Renjun said with a bright smile.

"I said it'll be fine.", Donghyuck said, happy that everything turned out so well for his best friend, although he was a little worried for himself now. He had relied on the fact that both Renjun and him would go searching for a part-time job together, what would've made it much less scary. But he was a strong person, he could also do it alone.

"I brought you some sports clothes. I don't think you want to do this class in your jeans.", Donghyuck said, pushing a bag into Renjun's arms.

"Thanks, you're the best. I'll go change real quick.", Renjun said gratefully, accepting the bag full of clothes and rushing to the locker rooms.

They didn't have to wait long before another presence joined them.

"Hey, am I late?", Mark said, pressing a short kiss to Donghyuck's cheeks and giving Jeno a friendly hug.

"Nah, the teacher isn't here yet. Renjun's also still changing.", Donghyuck replied and Mark smiled relieved.

A few minutes after - Renjun now in full gym attire - an older woman came into the gym, clapping her hands to get attention.

"Welcome everybody to this self-defense class. I'm Lina Chang and I'll be your instructor for the next three days. To make things clear, this class is not about hurting other people or beating someone up. It's to teach you basic skills to protect yourself from someone who might be out to harm you, but never to attack someone first. I'll make sure to guide you through everything slowly so that nobody gets hurt during this class. If you do as I say I'm sure we will be having a great time and become more aware of our own body and strength.", she said loudly and all the people in the gym gathered around her.

"First we're going to warm up a little and then we'll split into pairs for the first steps that I'll be demonstrating. If you have any questions feel free to ask.", she said before starting the warm-up. Donghyuck gave Renjun an encouraging smile when they started stretching. Renjun just returned the smile, happy that they did this together.

"Wow, you can bend even further than I can.", Donghyuck said impressed when Mark began to imitate Miss Chang, going lower and lower.

"Yeah, I don't know. At some point my body just got really flexible.", the alpha said with a shrug.

"I can only wish. I'm like...as flexible as a fridge.", Renjun whined, jealous at the way Donghyuck and Mark were effortlessly bending their bodies in all different directions.

"No, you're doing great. Here, let me help you.", Jeno immediately cheered him up, putting his hands on his back and carefully pushing him lower. Renjun's face heated up when he imagined what their position must look like and Donghyuck giggled when he saw his beet red face, noticing how hard Renjun tried to pull himself together. He gave the older omega a cheeky wink and Renjun scoffed at him before removing Jeno's hands and getting up again.

"Thanks, but I think that's enough. I don't want to become sore just from warming up.", Renjun said when Jeno gave him a confused expression.

"Oh yeah, just tell me when it starts to hurt next time.", Jeno said, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Do they not notice what they sound like?", Mark whispered to Donghyuck and Donghyuck laughed.

"Not everybody is as dirty minded as you apparently are, Mark Lee.", he said with a teasing grin and Mark started to blush himself now.

"I'm not-", he tried to argue but stopped when Donghyuck started bending over again, going as far as putting his hands on the ground. The alpha gulped. Maybe he was...a little dirty minded...

"Lost your words?", Donghyuck asked smugly once he got up again. Mark just turned his face away, but was saved by the instructor.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Split up into pairs. For now it will be easier to look for a partner that is equal to your stature. Gather in a line, small people up front, tall one's in the back.

It didn't even take a look between the two of them before Donghyuck dragged Renjun to the front, already settled that they would pair up. At the corner of his eye Renjun saw how Mark and Jeno teamed up as well, staying at the back where they were previously warming up.

"Oh, you get your chance to pair up with him later, Junnie.", Donghyuck said cheekily and Renjun gave him a pointed look.

However, they had to focus on Miss Chang again, who demonstrated a way to block an easy punch. Doing their best to follow the instruction the two omegas began to act out the scenario, taking turns at fake-punching each other. Miss Chang went around and helped them whenever needed, before giving further instruction and showing different techniques and tricks. At the end of the two hour training she sent them all off, continuing the class the next day.

"That's been fun for now.", Mark said when the four of the reunited at the door, having freshened up and changed.

"Yeah, I feel like I actually learned something.", Renjun agreed. "At least I feel a little safer now."

Jeno gave his boyfriend a warm smile at his words.

"I hope we can pair up between second genders next time. As much as I love fighting Junnie, I can't wait to throw punches at you.", Donghyuck said playfully, nudging Mark with his elbow.

"You're that eager to fight against me? Should I be worried?", Mark asked, playing along.

"Yeah, you won't stand a chance.", Donghyuck answered, letting Mark intertwine their fingers.

"We'll see.", the alpha said in return with a chuckle.

"At least you'll do better against me than Jeno would against Renjun. I bet Jeno couldn't even fake-punch Renjun.", Donghyuck teased the other alpha of their group, who gave him a glare in return.

"Of course I can.", the older defended himself, but Renjun giggled.

"But can you really?", he said with big innocent eyes and suddenly, against his pride, Jeno was really starting to doubt that he could.

"Uh - I...", he stammered and Donghyuck snickered.

"That's what I thought.", the youngest commented and Jeno gave him another glare.

"Hey, should we all grab lunch together? I'm starting to feel hungry.", Mark suggested, and thereby ending the debate whether or not Jeno could even think of hurting Renjun in any way.

"Sounds good. How about we go to that place that has free bread sticks?", Donghyuck agreed immediately.

"Sure.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded along, confirming Donghyuck's decision.

  
  


"How about we play a game on who has to pay?", Donghyuck suggested once they all sat down at a table and had their orders placed. He gave Renjun a cheeky look and the other omega nodded.

"Yeah, why not?", Renjun agreed and both Mark and Jeno looked at them in curiosity.

"What kind of game?", Jeno asked intrigued.

"Oh, it's easy. But if you want to you can team up. Me and Junnie against you two. So you have a higher chance of winning.", Donghyuck answered with an unsuspecting shrug.

"Why do I feel like we're getting scammed?", Mark asked amused, making Donghyuck roll his eyes.

"It's just a game, we can't cheat at this.", Donghyuck said and pulled out a coin from his wallet. He put it down on the table before putting his finger on top and making it spin. Jeno and Mark watched a little confused.

"The goal is to keep the coin spinning. We take turns to flick it and whoever makes it stop, loses.", Renjun explained and demonstrated how to keep the coin spinning by flicking it with his index-finger. Jeno gave Mark a look.

"Well, it doesn't look that hard.", he admitted and Mark nodded.

"It's really not. We can also give you guys an advantage if you still don't trust us. Each of you has two attempts.", Donghyuck said and now both of the alphas seemed to agree, competitive spirit rising inside of them.

"Alright, I'm in.", Mark said and Donghyuck gave him a big smile.

"Me too. Who starts spinning?", Jeno followed and looked at them questioningly.

"Oh, we don't mind. You can start if you'd like too.", Renjun said and passed the coin over.

"Okay, then I'll start.", Jeno said, picking up the coin and let it spin around on the table. Renjun quickly flicked it after, making it Donghyuck's turn, who easily passed it on to Mark, coin still steadily spinning. Only when Mark tried the coin stopped, making the alpha groan.

"Dude, it's harder than it looks like!", he said to Jeno who raised his eyebrows. "You try! I'll start.", Mark said and began to spin the coin. Jeno failed right after, flicking the coin too hard and making it stop.

"How are we so bad at this?", Jeno said in disbelief. "This coin is legit, right?"

"Where would I get a fake coin?", Donghyuck asked with a laugh and Jeno just huffed, before he started the next round. Renjun flicked the coin steadily and Donghyuck followed after. Mark got ready but the moment he touched the coin it stopped right against his finger, falling flat on the table.

"No way! It's too hard!", Mark complained and both omegas giggled.

"It's not! You're just bad at it.", Donghyuck teased him, making Mark pout.

"Jeno, you better defend our honor.", Mark said, slapping Jeno encouragingly on his shoulders, as if he was about to play a big sports championship. The alpha let Renjun start this time, and Donghyuck smoothly flicked the coin. Jeno now just really lightly hit the coin, making its spinning a little unsteady, but Renjun quickly reacted and saved the turn. Donghyuck carefully flicked the coin again, and this time Jeno failed with his tactic, and the coin fell again.

"Wow, I can't believe this! Next time we choose the game!", Jeno said while the two omegas highfived each other.

"Yeah, you should've told us that you were like...professionals at this game!", Mark agreed, crossing his arms.

"Why would we suggest a game we're not good at?", Renjun asked rhetorically and both alphas sighed.

"We should've listened to our guts. They tricked us.", Jeno said

"We totally didn't! We won fair and square, we even gave you two tries!", Donghyuck defended them.

Then the waitress came back with their food and both Jeno and Mark paid close attention to her, observing every move she made. Mark gave Donghyuck a questioning look, but the omega just smiled.

"Nah, she's fine.", the omega said and Mark raised his eyebrows at Renjun.

"Yeah, nothing inappropriate.", he confirmed and both Jeno and Mark eased up.

"Good. Well, then let's dig in.", Jeno said and all of them agreed, letting themselves enjoy the food.

Like the fair losers they were Jeno and Mark paid for their food afterwards as Renjun and Donghyuck walked out with a smug grin on their faces.

They strolled a little through the city before they somehow all ended up at Jeno's dorm, huddled up on the couch.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a sap for romcoms too, Jeno! I knew it.", Donghyuck said with a teasing smile once the older opened his Netflix account, plenty of romantic movies in his recommendations.

"What? They're good!", Jeno said. "Plus I can't watch anything sad or scary with Renjun. He will cry.", he added.

"Hey! That's not true!", Renjun said in high dudgeon.

"Please, Junnie, I've seen you bawl your eyes out at Twilight!", Donghyuck said and Renjun just pouted.

"Don't be mad. It's cute that you get so invested in movies.", Jeno said comfortingly and Renjun felt the blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Yeah, Mark's really adorable when watching horror movies, too.", Donghyuck said, leaning on his own boyfriend's shoulder.

"You say that as if you weren't scared yourself when we went to watch that movie.", Mark countered and Donghyuck laughed exposed.

"So, what are we watching?", the omega asked. After a few minutes of discussion they settled for one of Jeno's recommended romcoms, all of them now getting comfortable on the couch, with Donghyuck basically settling in Mark's lap and Renjun engulfed by Jeno's arms.

Only when the movie ended and the day turned into night they separated, both omegas heading upstairs while Mark somehow ended up spending the night at Jeno's, but all with a content feeling in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you all will have an awesome Christmas and get to spend some time with family and friends :3 I don't know in which time zone you live, but even if it's a bit early or late, I still wanted to wish everybody a happy Christmas <3
> 
> There will be one more chapter I managed to edit and I will probably post it before New Years Eve, but I guess after that you might have to wait a whole week for the next chapter, because I'll be at home with my mum and will only get back to my dorm on the 4th of January, so I guess I will not have much time to write and edit. I hope that's fine with you. 
> 
> Enjoy the holidays! Leave me a comment if you want to :3  
> And most importantly, stay healthy, everyone!!


	44. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a fantastic Christmas! Now, enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment if you want to :3

The next day they all headed to the defense class together. Being in a good mood they greeted Miss Chang full of enthusiasm and the instructor didn't hesitate for long to begin the training. They started with warming up, before splitting into pairs. Donghyuck stuck with Renjun again, as Miss Chang still advised to practice with equal partners first, so naturally Mark and Jeno built another team as well.

All the students first watched attentively what Miss Chang demonstrated, before following the movements carefully, switching up attacking and being attacked.

After the first half of the class was over they took a small break. Renjun was just about to head to the corner where Mark and Jeno had been practicing when someone jumped in his way.

"Hello.", a lean alpha said, reaching out his hand. Tentatively Renjun shook it, smiling uncertainly. He threw Donghyuck a glance, but the omega had already left him alone and was chatting with Mark.

"Hey. Uh, do I know you?", Renjun asked when the alpha kept staring at him.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering if you wanted to pair up with me after the break is over. Miss Chang said we're supposed to form different pairs and I don't really know anyone here so I'm kind of alone. My name is Sungchan.", the alpha rambled, looking a little shy. A bit surprised Renjun blinked at him. Sungchan looked like a lost puppy to him and Renjun was really bad at saying no to people.

"Uhm...I mean...I'm kind of here with someone else.", he tried to explain but his heart shattered a little when he saw Sungchan's face drop.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll ask someone else...", the alpha said, although alone the thought of having to bring up the courage to ask another person seemed to make him feel sick.

"No! I...It's...yeah, we can pair up. I'm Renjun, by the way.", the omega quickly agreed and Sungchan smiled like he just saved his kitten from a burning tree.

"Thank you! I'm kind of...shy...but my parents made me sign up here. To make some new friends. We moved here a few weeks ago. I'm in my last year of high school.", Sungchan began talking and Renjun felt even more compassionate about him.

"Oh, I know that feeling! I just moved here to start university, it can be a little overwhelming at first. But I had my best friend come with me. So...at least I wasn't completely alone.", Renjun said in return.

Their conversation, however, was interrupted when Miss Chang raised her voice again, telling everyone to get back and pair up with someone different.

Renjun felt Jeno's confused gaze on him when the alpha noticed that Renjun wasn't going to pair up with him.

"I'm sorry.", Renjun mouthed to him and Jeno pouted, before glaring at Sungchan.

"Uhm...are you here with him?", Sungchan asked, also noticing Jeno's stares.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend. He's the best.", Renjun said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt your date or something? I shouldn't pair up with you! Really, it's fine!", Sungchan replied with wide eyes and Renjun laughed softly.

"No, it's fine. I'll pair up with him next time.", Renjun tried to calm him down. Sungchan seemed like a nice guy and he needed some friends.

"But I really don't want to-", Sungchan's protest was interrupted by Renjun.

"He'll understand. Like I said, he's the best.", Renjun said and Sungchan sighed defeated.

In the corner of his eyes Renjun saw Jeno give him a last longing stare before partnering up with a small beta girl. Renjun couldn't deny the little jealousy that crept up in his stomach...but at the end he was the one who said yes to Sungchan in the first place. And it was only a defense class.

So he swallowed the ugly feeling. He trusted Jeno and Jeno obviously trusted him, otherwise he would've prevented Renjun pairing up with someone else.

Sungchan turned out to be a reliable partner, executing everything precisely and helping Renjun whenever needed.

Donghyuck and Mark however, were a whole different story. Not being able to contain his laughter whenever Mark just as much as tried to throw a fake-punch at him, Donghyuck had to be scolded by Miss Chang herself before they could even attempt the first moves.

"I don't know if I should be offended that you don't think I'm able to punch someone or happy, because you know that I will never hurt you.", Mark said when Donghyuck began giggling again.

"It's both. But it's more the latter.", Donghyuck admitted and Mark smiled sweetly.

"Then I will only be a little upset. But trust me...I can fight for you if needed. I'm strong.", Mark said playfully and Donghyuck nodded.

"Sure thing, sweetie.", he said teasingly. "But I know.", he added a little more serious.

The alpha looked satisfied after that and pulled Donghyuck closer to his body, arms wrapped around his hips.

"Oh, I don't think that is what we're supposed to be practicing.", Donghyuck said with a smirk.

"Well, you weren't really practicing anyways.", Mark said, swaying them around and pressing their noses together.

"Hey! Everyone focus! Back to position one!", Miss Chang yelled through the gym and startled the couple jumped apart. They smiled sheepishly at each other, before finally concentrating and making some progress.

  
  


"Hey guys, this is Sungchan. He just moved here recently.", Renjun introduced the alpha once the class was over. Sungchan smiled shyly, before waving goodbye.

"Um, I need to go now, my mom's waiting. Thank you very much for pairing up with me Renjun. I'll try texting them later. See you!", he said before disappearing.

"Who is he gonna text later?", Jeno asked immediately.

"Oh, I gave him Jisung and Chenle's number. They still go to high school and i think they would make great friends. He must feel pretty lonely. Moving during the school year must be pretty hard.", Renjun explained and Jeno seemed to release some tension.

"Also, I'm sorry for not pairing up with you. Because I really wanted to but Sungchan looked so lost and... I felt sorry for him. He doesn't have any friends and...yeah, I hope you're not mad. I told him I'm pairing up with you tomorrow.", Renjun apologized, afraid to have upset Jeno in any way. The alpha just sighed.

"It's fine. I knew you must have had a reason. Although I was a little sad. And jealous.", Jeno admitted honestly and Renjun made a guilty expression.

"You don't need to be. I only like you. Although...I was a little jealous too.", Renjun said, returning the honesty. Jeno laughed softly.

"Oh, don't worry. That girl was...a mess. Seriously, she wouldn't stop talking about that weird vampire fetish she has about Robert Pattinson.", Jeno explained and Renjun laughed along now. "Seriously, you owe me for putting me through this.", Jeno added.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow I won't give in to a sad puppy looking for friends. I promise.", Renjun said with a smile and Jeno squinted at him.

"You better not.", he said and Renjun pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, just to reassure him.

"You ready to go?", Donghyuck and Mark came over to them from where they had been play-fighting.

"Yeah. But I need to head back to university soon. Misses Lewis wants me to help here revise some works of the voluntary art class she gives for middle school students.", Renjun replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me that I still need to find myself a job.", Donghyuck whined, hooking their arms with each other.

"Come on, you still have the whole semester break. You'll find something.", Renjun comforted him.

"Yeah, but our heat is coming up too, so I won't be able to go job hunting then.", Donghyuck complained, ignoring the way both alpha's ears turned pink at his words. "And then I'll visit my parents and Mark’s parents. I have a lot to do!"

"Poor thing! Don't overexert yourself.", Renjun said ironically and Donghyuck hit his side, sulking.

The four of them separated after grabbing lunch together, Jeno walking Renjun back to university, while Mark and Donghyuck went on their first lookout for jobs after Donghyuck's consistent whining.

They were currently looking over fliers at the university's message board.

"Have you ever done any waiting? There are a lot of waiter jobs offered.", Mark said, looking over them.

"Not really. But it can't be that hard, right?", Donghyuck said, ripping the contact sheets from the papers. "The best would be something related to teaching or music and literature, of course. But I don't think I will be as lucky as Renjun.", the omega sighed, turning around to walk back home.

"You'll be okay.", Mark assured him, rubbing his back.

"Mhh.", Donghyuck said. Then a thought came to his mind. "Hey, why do _you_ not look for a job? Don't tell me you have a hidden scholarship too?" Mark chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with a crooked smile.

"Uh...my parents pretty much pay for my education. They're both...pretty successful business women.", Mark replied and Donghyuck's eyes widened.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're crazy rich now.", he begged and now Mark laughed.

"No, not at all. We're just...living comfortable.", Mark said and Donghyuck looked desperate.

"That's exactly what a rich person would say.", the omega argued, making Mark laugh even harder.

"Believe me, it's nothing like that. You'll see for yourself when we go meet my moms.", Mark said and grabbed after Donghyuck's hand, squeezing it.

"So...you have two mothers? They are both alphas, right?", Donghyuck asked, interested. He needed at least a little more information if he was going to meet them soon.

"Yeah. It's not really common, I know, because the chances of pregnancy are pretty low with two alphas. But here I am.", Mark said with a smile.

"I think it's cool. You're something special.", Donghyuck said with a glint in his eyes and Mark's face heated up a little.

"It's not that special.", he denied, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"I said _you_ are special.", he repeated and Mark gave him a shy smile.

"Come on, let's get some newspapers and get you some job interviews.", the alpha switched topics and pulled Donghyuck along to his dorm, ready to dig out some newspapers. Donghyuck just smiled lovingly. He really had the best boyfriend.

  
  


When Renjun left Misses Lewis’ office he was surprised to find Jeno waiting outside of university. With a bright smile he ran towards him.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?", Renjun asked, only shortly taken aback by the strong smell Jeno emitted. The alpha was sweating, breathing heavily.

"I just took a jog around here and thought if I'm lucky I might catch you to walk you home.", the alpha answered, leaning in for a peck, but retreating immediately when Renjun shied away.

"Sorry, it's...my heat...your scent...", Renjun mumbled, not wanting to test the capacity of his slick pads before they got into a secluded area, preferably one of their dorms.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm sorry, I should've remembered.", Jeno apologized and Renjun ducked his head.

"I'm usually okay near my heat. But...your sweat just...amplifies your scent somehow.", the omega explained embarrassed.

"I'm...flattered. Do you mind if I ask when exactly your heat is coming up? So I can prepare some clothes again?", Jeno said and Renjun flushed.

"Friday.", Renjun answered. "And...that would be really nice. They helped a lot...last time.", Renjun admitted shyly, eyes shifting to the ground. Jeno just smiled at his wholesome boyfriend, before grabbing his hand, pulling him along.

"Now, tell me about your first day at work.", the alpha smoothly switched topics and Renjun somehow felt very grateful all of a sudden.

"Oh, it was fun. Misses Lewis is really nice. Nice but strict. I think I can learn a lot from her doing this.", Renjun replied and Jeno smiled proudly.

"You deserve it. You're a great artist and you will be a great teacher.", Jeno said and the omega could only smile bashfully.

  
  


The next day they all met up for their last self-defense class. Renjun kindly didn't mention the excessive scenting Jeno had done to him before they left this morning and how he kept him close the entire walk to the gym - as if he wanted to make really sure nobody would steal Renjun away this time. Donghyuck, however, wasn't as kind, and snorted when he saw Jeno sneaking a hand around Renjun's waist.

"Didn't know you had a possessive side.", he teased him and Jeno looked away exposed, but not letting go of Renjun. Luckily Donghyuck was distracted by Mark when they reached the gym shortly after, the alpha greeting him with a soft peck.

"Ready for our final lesson?", he asked the other three and everyone nodded excitedly. Renjun felt so happy that they decided to do this. He somehow felt more confident in himself, now that he knew how to properly punch someone without getting hurt himself.

Miss Chang welcomed them to the last day equally as motivated as the day before and Renjun gave Sungchan an uplifting smile when he noticed the alpha shyly approaching someone else to team up with after the usual warm up.

"Hey, you're with me today.", Jeno whined with a pout when he noticed and Renjun laughed.

"I'm sorry. My attention is all yours now, you baby.", he said, turning his body to Jeno. Miss Chang went over a repetition of what they learned yesterday and Renjun gladly let Jeno manhandle his body gently whenever he had to attack him. He probably shouldn't be this happy to fake-fight with his boyfriend, but somehow he counted this as another step in their intimacy. Jeno was freely touching him - although in an innocent way - and Renjun's body tingled where his fingers left his body. It was a nice feeling, not overwhelming...just nice. Maybe he gained more from this class than he expected.

Donghyuck and Mark were back to fooling around again, Mark playfully catching his wrist when Donghyuck attempted to hit him, only to spin him around and catching him like the end of a dance number.

"Now, do you want to defend yourself or seduce your attacker?", Donghyuck chuckled when Mark smirked at him.

"Both, if you're the one attacking me.", Mark answered him and then the instructor cleared her throat again, telling everyone to concentrate.

"If I'd be the one attacking you, you wouldn't stand a chance.", Donghyuck said when Mark put him back onto his feet and swiftly ducked away when Mark threw a punch at him.

"Yeah? You could come to my place tonight and we could find out.", Mark suggested with a dark look in his eyes.

"Mark Lee, when did you get so smooth? I still remember you killing two of your plates when I just as much as mentioned the word...sex.", Donghyuck whispered, smiling satisfied when he saw Mark shiver in anticipation.

"So I guess you're taking my invite?", Mark asked and Donghyuck sighed.

"Too bad I can't. Junnie and I have a Skype session with Jaemin tonight. We promised him. And I can't wait to see the fabulous beach house he is apparently spending his vacation in with Lucas.", Donghyuck had to turn him down and Mark looked bumped out. "But Thursday...I can be all yours...under one condition.", the omega added, easily catching Mark's punch again.

"I'm listening.", Mark said, fire back in his eyes.

"You have to go job hunting with me first.", Donghyuck stated.

"Deal.", Mark didn't hesitate and Donghyuck gave him a playful smile.

  
  


The last class ended with a round of feedback, but every participant seemed happy, so it was mostly just warm words for Miss Chang, who just wished them a great rest week at the end.

The four of them went to have lunch together again, talking about random stuff on their way to a small cafe that also served lunch.

When they entered Jeno was the first one to notice one, no, two familiar faces, and his mouth dropped open. He nudged Renjun in his side and the omega looked at him puzzled, but then Donghyuck gasped loudly.

"Taeil! And Jaehyun!", he said, immediately walking their way. The couple looked up surprised, both smiling sheepishly when they noticed the four pairs of eyes focused on them.

"Hello.", Taeil said and Donghyuck looked at him with a betrayed expression.

"So? What are we - rudely, I admit - interrupting between you two?", he asked, ever too nosy.

"Uh...yeah...er, so Jaehyun and I...", Taeil began, but then just grabbed after Jaehyun's hand on the table, intertwining them. Donghyuck squealed excitedly, until Mark shushed him, as as few heads started turning their direction.

"So, does this mean...you're like...official?", he asked, this time quieter.

"I mean...it's still pretty new. This is like...our third date?", Jaehyun answered.

"Dude, I'm so happy for you!", Jeno said, hitting him on his back enthusiastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Donghyuck asked, sliding up on the bench next to Taeil.

"Wait, so it was Taeil that you were crushing on the whole time?", Jeno asked before Taeil could even attempt to answer.

"You had a crush on me? How long?", Taeil asked with a grin and Jaehyun groaned.

"Thanks Jeno. Way to go to keep my cool image.", he said and Taeil cooed.

"I saw you spill your drink all over yourself at that party. You basically destroyed your cool image yourself.", the oldest omega said and Jaehyun looked away embarrassed.

"Wait, so it was Taeil you were looking for at Jeno's birthday party?", Renjun asked, getting invested in this new surprising couple too now.

"Uh...yeah...I mean...I've been crushing on him for a while now. I saw him sing somewhere...but he was dating someone else.", the alpha answered.

"Ugh, that asshole.", Donghyuck commented with an eye roll and Taeil giggled.

"But then he was single and...yeah. I listened to your advise and took my chance.", Jaehyun continued, smiling lovingly at Taeil.

"Wow, I can't believe this. It's a little surprising...but I'm glad you found each other.", Renjun said with a well-meaning look in his eyes. The newest couple just kept looking at each other, seemingly forgetting the spontaneous intervention.

"Uh, we'll leave you alone then. Enjoy your date.", Mark was the only one reasonable and dragged Donghyuck away from Taeil.

"You better tell me everything later! I can't believe I have to find out this way!", Donghyuck said and Taeil rolled his eyes. Jeno also looked like he had more questions for Jaehyun, but he would just keep them for later.

With this new revelation the four decided to look for a different place to eat, only conversation topic now the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> As I said before, I hope your Christmas was wonderful! And now I will wish you a good slide into the next year, because this will probably be the last chapter I update for 2020. It was a delight!
> 
> And, finally, we get to meet Taeil's boyfriend. I have to admit when I first started this story, I just more or less randomly decided that Taeil would have a boyfriend...but then I didn't know who it was, myself. I actually thought I would make it a running gag and never reveal who his boyfriend was, but then I somehow got the whole Jaehyun and Taeil idea and went with that instead...so I hope you're okay with how this developed.
> 
> My goodness, such a long ending comment...  
> Well, tell me your opinion in the comments and hopefully, we'll see each other next year :3  
> Stay healthy, everyone!!


	45. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho!! Hope you had a good start into the new year!! I actually got to do a lot more writing and editing, so there will be no longer break in between chapters. Enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment on how you liked it :3

Thursday morning both omegas woke up early, Renjun to meet up for his first tutoring session and Donghyuck to go job hunting with Mark.

Donghyuck met Mark with a big enthusiastic smile, as they agreed to meet in the middle of their two dorms, before heading towards the inner city, where it was probably most likely for people to look for part-timers. Holding Mark's hand Donghyuck happily skipped along the streets. The weather was fabulous, the sun was out and shining and the omega could not have been in a better mood.

However, that good mood slowly shifted when his first attempts at asking small cafes or delivery places if they were hiring failed. Mark was as supportive as ever, cheering him on, taking him out for lunch and suggesting new places they could try.

"How come nobody is hiring? Or is it me?", Donghyuck asked desperate after another polite _"Sorry, we don't need extra staff right now."._

"Come on, you only started looking. We can check out the internet at my place later, see if anyone has put something up there.", Mark said, rubbing his back soothingly. Donghyuck pouted.

"Why can't I be as lucky as Renjun?", he whined and Mark chuckled softly.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream. It's afternoon already, we can continue looking tomorrow.", the alpha suggested and Donghyuck's eyes lit up at the words ice cream.

"You know how to cheer me up.", he said and Mark gave him a soft smile.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't.", Mark stated, already dragging the younger to the ice cream pallor.

"And you're a perfect boyfriend. So we can have that happening, right?", Donghyuck said with a cheeky look.

"Right.", Mark agreed with a firm nod.

  
  


"So, you talked to your parents? That we're coming?", Mark asked when they both had their ice cream, slowly making their way towards his dorm. He tried to be subtle about it but Donghyuck knew how deeply he cared about the topic.

"Yeah, I told my mum that we were going to stay a couple days before visiting your house.", the omega answered.

"H-how did they take it?", Mark asked, eyes nervously shifting to the ground.

"Erm, my mum seemed pretty ecstatic. I haven't exactly...spoken with my dad yet.", Donghyuck answered and Mark nodded. "But my mum told him. And I took some precautions so it won't be as much of a...hassle for you.", the omega added and Mark looked up confused.

"What did you do?", he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see soon enough.", Donghyuck said, before taking a deep breath and looking into Mark's eyes. "Mark, I'm still sorry that I haven't told them about us sooner. I'm really proud to be with you and I want them to know just how amazing you are."

"I...I get it. You must also be nervous about this. I was nervous, too, when I told mine.", Mark said in understanding.

"Why? Are your parents also super protective?", Donghyuck asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, not that. But they haven't been around omegas a lot...you know, as an alpha couple and me, also being an alpha...and I really want you to feel comfortable and I also want them to feel comfortable. Because you're all very important to me.", Mark said with an earnest look in his eyes and Donghyuck felt his breath hitch.

"I...I'm really happy we're doing this. Meeting each other's families.", Donghyuck said after a short pause, turning to walk again. He saw a small smile form on Mark's lips as he clasped their hands together a little tighter.

"Me too.", the alpha said.

  
  


Once they reached his room and took off their shoes and jackets, Mark went to get his laptop, sitting down on the couch.

"So, shall we take a look? I'm sure there has to be something on here.", the older said, turning his laptop on and placing it on the couch table.

"Mark, I'm really thankful that you're doing all this for me. Helping me find a job.", Donghyuck said, walking a few steps to stand in front of him.

"Always. I like helping you.", Mark said, watching Donghyuck as the omega continued to stand.

"I know that...and I really want to give you something back.", the omega said, biting down in his lip. Not getting the hint Mark turned his eyes to the laptop.

"No, you don't have to do that. You're like...cooking for me all the time. This is just a me returning your help already.", he said, opening up the browser. Donghyuck sighed...because how could his boyfriend be this dense? They...they agreed on this yesterday...didn't they?

Choosing to be a little more assertive Donghyuck finally sat down, right on Mark's lap, giving the alpha a determined look.

"I don't think you understand...what I meant.", he whispered against his ears and Mark finally looked at him and not at that stupid laptop.

"Oh.", he murmured and Donghyuck smiled. "B-but Hyuckie...erm...as much as I...want you...you shouldn't see this as a way to pay me back. I mean...just because we said that yesterday...I wasn't expecting anything...I mean, I guess I was, but not if you don't want to! I only want you if you also really want it! Like-", Mark rambled only to be shut up with a short kiss.

"Just, stop talking.", Donghyuck said and Mark groaned when the omega rolled his hips against his groin. "I want you. Really much. Right now.", he stated clear and Mark nodded eagerly.

"Okay. That's great.", he said with a strained voice and Donghyuck smiled, before softly connecting their lips. He felt Mark's arms wrap around his waist, pressing him further down in his lap to get some friction. Getting the clue Donghyuck soon picked up on the movement himself, pressing down more and more roughly, their kissing turning heated soon, until Mark lifted him up again and quickly walked them to the bedroom.

Gently Mark put him down on the covers, but just as he crawled over him, Donghyuck stopped him.

"No.", he said and Mark backed away immediately. The omega sat up and pushed Mark to lay down himself. "Let me be on top this time.", Donghyuck whispered and Mark let out a moan as the omega settled himself back onto his crotch.

"Yeah. That's sounds perfect.", Mark agreed a little breathless and Donghyuck smiled before he leaned down to melt their lips together again.

  
  


Renjun was mostly happy after his tutoring session. Happy and a little exhausted. His student had been particularly slow in catching up to things...but you can't get frustrated with someone who was trying to improve, after all. He just needed to be patient. He helped his professor sorting out some papers afterwards, thinking that his tutoring job turned out to be a lot more like a personal assistant than he would've thought. But he didn't mind. Misses Lewis treated him respectfully and Renjun was glad to be working for her. Also, he got paid and that was kind of an awesome feeling. He got really lucky when he thought about how Donghyuck probably spent most of his days wandering around to find a suitable job.

  
  


**Jeno**

Hey, are you coming over soon? I prepared a basket of clothes for you.

  
  


Renjun smiled when he saw the message show up on his phone. He was proud of himself that he was getting more comfortable with intimacy, although it sometimes still felt really awkward. But he wouldn't concentrate on the setbacks, he would rather look forward to further progress. Maybe they could take another shower together soon...but not this close to his heat.

  
  


**Renjun**

On my way!

  
  


When he arrived Jeno had obviously already been waiting for him, opening the door right after he knocked.

"Hey, how was your tutoring session?", Jeno asked, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as a greeting.

"Nice. Although I feel an awful lot like a secretary for Misses Lewis.", Renjun answered with a soft smile, walking past Jeno.

"Well, I guess nobody can resist your charms.", Jeno said playfully, following his boyfriend inside. "Do you want to have dinner together? I just went grocery shopping. We could cook.", Jeno asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good. How was your day?", Renjun agreed, waiting for Jeno to get all of his ingredients ready.

"Very insightful. I met up with Jaehyun. I just had to know more about this whole Taeil thing.", Jeno said, giving Renjun a knife and a cutting board, before turning back one more time and holding up the infamous apron. Renjun rolled his eyes but allowed Jeno to put it on him, skin tingling where his fingers met his waist.

"So, what did you learn?", the omega asked, beginning to cut up the vegetables while Jeno prepared a pot of hot water.

"Well...Jaehyun's been crushing on Taeil since he heard him sing freshmen year. But, Taeil got into a relationship before he had the courage to make a move himself. So, he tried to forget his feelings, but he never really got over him. The rest is actually really boring, like, they met at my birthday party, Taeil was now single and in need of someone who listened to him...they hung out for a while and then, that is the best part! Jaehyun didn't want to ask him out, because you know, Taeil just broke up with someone couple of weeks ago and it didn't feel right to pressure him or something - so, Taeil did it himself! Apparently Taeil asked Jaehyun out for dinner or something and yeah, they've been dating since.", Jeno told the story animatedly.

"Well...as long as they're happy together. I think they make a cute couple. Although it was a bit surprising.", Renjun said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, but Jaehyun did seem really happy. Like...super totally amazingly happy.", Jeno said, smiling too.

"Then that is all that counts.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded.

They had a comfortable dinner together, gossiping about all the things Jaemin had told them about on Skype yesterday – because, _seriously_ , who was Lucas' family and why did they own jet-skis?

When it slowly got darker outside they made their way to Jeno's bedroom.

"So, here are tons of clothes, a blanket I scented and my favorite pillow.", Jeno said as he presented Renjun his basket and Renjun blushed bashfully. Jeno was really the sweetest, most caring boyfriend.

"Thank you.", Renjun said gratefully, but Jeno only gave him his eye-smile.

"You're welcome.", the alpha said. "Erm...are you still feeling good? I mean...your heat is starting tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'm still fine. Feeling a little restless, but nothing serious.", Renjun said. "I...I mean...I could stay for a movie...or something, if you'd like to.", he mumbled shyly, knowing that they wouldn't see each other for three days after this evening.

"Totally!", Jeno agreed directly and Renjun smiled, happy that they were on the same page. While Jeno was out to get his laptop Renjun took the opportunity to change into something from Jeno's basket. By the smell of it the alpha hadn't only scented the blanket.

"Oh, I could've given you something else! These were all for your heat!", Jeno said when he returned and saw Renjun's new attire.

"Nah, it's fine. It smells really great.", the omega declined the offer and he swore he saw Jeno's ears turn pink, even in the darkness of his room.

They both got settled into Jeno's bed when a sudden urge hit Renjun. Something _didn't feel right_ and it bucked him. He started shifting around a little, all the blankets and sheets on Jeno's bed somehow _didn't feel right_. Without noticing Jeno's confused looks and fully concentrated on his new mission to get comfortable, Renjun began to shift them around, placing them in a way that made him feel a little more at rest. He even pushed Jeno into a different position, because this needed to be perfect. He was only interrupted in his daze when he heard Jeno chuckle.

"What?", he asked irritated.

"Nothing. Just...continue.", the alpha quickly said, smile prominent on his face. Renjun squinted his eyes at him, returning to arranging the sheets. Then, he suddenly snapped out of it, realizing what he had been doing. He...he was nesting! He had made a nest out of Jeno's sheets!

His head turned back to Jeno, eyes wide in shock.

"I - I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I-", Renjun stuttered but Jeno's eyes widened too now.

"What? No, don't be sorry! That was the cutest thing you ever did! I...I'm glad that you feel so comfortable and safe around me.", Jeno reassured him, giving him a warm hug and Renjun felt his heart calm down at his words.

He...he knew what this meant. That - that his omega had started nesting around his alpha...it meant he was really trusting Jeno. And it meant so much more than this.

"I...I love you.", Renjun suddenly said, because that was how he felt and that was exactly what his omega had been trying to express...and he'd just been shy of admitting it. But it was true and he's probably known it for a while now. He just somehow hadn't said it out loud yet. But wow! He loved Jeno.

The alpha's eyes turned even bigger and Renjun saw a deep happiness in them. But then the expression changed and Jeno turned away.

"No!", he said and just that one word made Renjun's heart feel like it had been ripped right out of his chest.

"B-but I do.", Renjun said, feeling a little insecure now. Jeno turned his head towards him, like he just realized he made a mistake.

"Yes! I mean, shit, I screwed up.", Jeno said, hands fumbling and Renjun somehow couldn't help but smile. Jeno seemed so full of emotions that he wasn't able to comprehend his thoughts anymore, so he tried to calm him down by grabbing his hands.

"Hey...I...you don't have to say it back. I just...wanted to let you know. I really love you, Lee Jeno.", Renjun said in his most soothing voice. Jeno seemed to gather some of his thoughts back.

"No, that's not...I mean, I want to say it back! I just wanted you to say it back! Urgh-", Jeno made a pause there, letting out a frustrated groan. "I...I wanted this to be perfect. I had this whole plan. After - after your heat was over I would take you to that fancy dinner Mark and Donghyuck gifted me for my birthday. And I would've been all romantic and bought you flowers and we would've walked home under the stars and then I would've pulled you close and kissed you and told you...that I loved you.", Jeno finally said and Renjun felt his heart explode in fondness, because of course Jeno would've thought of something like that.

"Well...then I'm sorry for ruining that.", he apologized playfully but Jeno shook his head.

"No, don't say that. I...I just realized...this is...much more perfect than anything I could've come up with.", Jeno said, squeezing his hands softly. "Can you - can we start this over again, please? So that I can react the right way?" Renjun smiled softly before nodding.

"Lee Jeno, I love you.", he said, voice sure and eyes full of adoration.

"Huang Renjun, I love you, too.", Jeno replied this time, gazing at Renjun lovingly.

"If you want this to be perfect you have to kiss me now.", Renjun said teasingly and Jeno grinned like he just won a trophy. Before Renjun could braise himself Jeno pushed their lips together, kissing him with all his might, as if to prove how strong his love was.

"I love you.", he mumbled against Renjun's lips again and again and Renjun couldn't help but to smile into to kiss. Yeah...this was perfect.

  
  


"Uhhh...", Renjun groaned when Donghyuck turned on the light in their room.

"Sorry Junnie, I'll be right out. Do you need me to get you something?", Donghyuck apologized, quickly grabbing what he needed from his closet.

"You shouldn't be running around today. Your heat is close.", Renjun argued weakly, his skin already lighting on fire.

"As if you didn't do the same thing yesterday.", Donghyuck retorted with an eye-roll.

"Just be careful.", Renjun said and Donghyuck gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. Now, tell me if you need something because I won't be getting anything for you tomorrow.", Donghyuck repeated and Renjun rolled around.

"I need you to turn down the lights.", he said and Donghyuck chuckled. His best friend just frowned and cuddled himself deeper into the comfort of Jeno's blanket.

"Okay. I'll be back soon to check on you. Just picking up my own share of clothes from Mark and seeing if there is any new job offer at the message board at university. Don't die while I'm gone.", Donghyuck joked, but it didn't seem like he had to worry, Renjun being perfectly comfortable wrapped up in Jeno's scent.

"Yeah. Just be careful.", Renjun mumbled, burying his face in the sheets so he didn't have to fight the bright lights anymore. Being the good friend he is Donghyuck quickly turned the lights off and made his way outside.

  
  


Even if he didn't want to admit it in front of Renjun, he already felt a little heat under his skin. So it was a relief when he got out of the building to take a breath of the fresh air. He still had time until Mark would expect him - the alpha promised him a box full of scented clothing yesterday. So Donghyuck took a short stroll through the streets, making a quick stop here and there to see if any of the convenience stores in their street were hiring. After the fourth failed attempt he gave up again and decided to walk to university. His best shot were still probably the job ads on there.

Just when he reached campus he felt a weird wave of heat hit him, skin suddenly burning up. That were quite strong preheat symptoms, Donghyuck thought, so he fastened his steps a little. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could rest to ease them.

He filled with hope when he saw a new ad from a cafe, searching for a waiter. The last time he was here with Mark all the ads turned out to be outdated, but this one was certainly new. He should probably give it a try after his heat. Smiling satisfied he took the paper with him.

Right, now all he had left to do was to pick up his personal nesting items. He hoped Mark kept his promise and scented them.

He made his way off campus and turned into the direction of Mark's dorm, when another wave hit him.

Wow, this was getting serious. He should really hurry up.

Speeding up again Donghyuck made it halfway to Mark's place, when the third wave hit him so strong that he stumbled and fell to his knees. He tried to stand up again, but another sensation hit him as his skin started heating up rapidly and his stomach started aching. Panicking Donghyuck looked around, hoping there wasn't anyone near him. With the last strength he possessed, he crawled into a corner behind a huge sign, hiding the best he could.

Another wave hit him and his whole body shivered. He was going into heat, right here in the middle of an open street. Fuck him.

He felt the tears gather in his eyes. No, this couldn't be happening, why was his heat this early? Heats weren't supposed to be early, were they? He had taken all his birth control pills regularly, that couldn't be it. Shit, what should he do now?

He heard a few people pass by in the distance and curled up into himself, not only in pain but also in fear. It would just need one creepy stranger to find him and- his breathing stopped for a second. No, no, Donghyuck, you can't freak out right now. He closed his eyes, but not being able to see only made him realize how much you could probably smell him.

Another heat wave hit him and his fingers started trembling. He needed help. He couldn't get anywhere by himself like this. With shaking hands he searched for his phone, only one person in mind.

"Mark?", he said when the alpha answered after a few rings, voice shaking.

"Yeah? Why are you calling me, Hyuckie? Aren’t you coming over?", Mark asked.

"I...I need help.", Donghyuck said, trying to control the sobbing but failing ultimately.

"Hyuckie? What's wrong? Did something happen to you?", Mark said, picking up on the other's distress.

"I'm g-going into heat. I-I can't get home a-alone.", Donghyuck tried to explain while also trying to keep his breathing steady.

"You're going into heat? Right now? Fuck, Hyuck, where are you?", Mark asked and the omega heard some rustling, probably the sound of Mark getting ready to leave.

"I'm near y-your dorm. I'm hiding behind a-a sign or something.", Donghyuck sniffed.

"Fuck. Just - just stay there. I will come and get you. Try...try to stay hidden, okay?", Mark said, rushing down the steps already.

"Okay.", Donghyuck whimpered as another wave hit him. Shit, this was really not a fun situation.

He ended the phone call and tried to focus on not emitting heat pheromones like crazy, but that wasn't really that successful as he noticed his flowery scent only getting heavier every second. His mind started panicking again. No, he couldn't do this. Why was this happening to him? He just wanted to be home right now, or anywhere safe, where he wasn't a public display of mating hormones.

He heard rushed steps coming closer and thought this was his end.

But then a familiar scent hit him, even more appealing in his heat state than it already was when he was not burning up like a Phoenix on his last day.

"Hyuck!", Mark said, running over to the scared omega and kneeling down in front of him. "Shit, are you okay?", he asked and Donghyuck could only shake his head. He was everything but okay, but somehow having Mark by him made him at least feel slightly better.

"Okay, we need to get you away from here.", Mark figured, looking around. Fortunately there weren't any people around at the time. The alpha didn't want to imagine what could have happened if someone had found Donghyuck before he did.

Without further ado Mark picked the omega up, carrying him bridal style. That was when he was first hit by the intensity of his scent. Under normal circumstances his alpha would've probably freaked out at the pheromones, but the other part of Mark's brain was stronger, the part that wanted to protect his omega and keep him safe.

So, he started running, deciding that his dorm was much nearer than Donghyuck's. Donghyuck just held on tightly to Mark, finally finding some kind of peace in the comforting scent of his alpha.

They didn't speak a word until Mark finally reached his dorm and securely shut the door behind them. He carried his boyfriend the last steps to his bed and gently put him down. Donghyuck was reluctant to let go of him just yet and pulled him down with him.

"Hyuckie, you need to let go. You're in heat, I can't stay here with you.", Mark's reasonable side explained, while his hormones screamed to do _just that._ His omega clearly needed him. No. He couldn't.

"No, you smell so good. You're my alpha. Stay.", Donghyuck argued, but he was clearly not in his right state of mind and somehow that made Mark snap out of it even more. With a gentle force he removed himself from Donghyuck, who made a heartbreaking noise.

"I can't. In the future, when we talked about this more...but not like this.", Mark said and Donghyuck slipped back into a more clear mindset again, as he was separated by his alpha.

"You're right, I'm sorry.", he said and Mark gulped, because it was so hard to leave when Donghyuck just looked and smelled like heaven.

"You...you can stay here during your heat. I'll leave you the keys so that I won't be tempted to...I really need to go. You know where everything is.", Mark said, taking a few more steps away.

"Mark? I...thank you.", Donghyuck said before the alpha was gone. Mark only smiled fondly.

"Take care.", he said before he rushed out, locking himself out of his own room. This might've been the hardest thing he had ever done.

  
  


Walking around the city Mark tried to organize his thoughts again. The air did good for him, but it had been the right decision to leave the keys with Donghyuck. It was too tempting.

Only when the day turned into night he realized that he needed another place to crash for a few days. Taeyong was out of town...

  
  


"My god, Mark! You are just the person I wanted to see!", Jeno greeted him when he reached the dorm building. The younger alpha looked somewhat stressed and was just about to head out.

"Why? Did something happen?", Mark asked confused.

"Renjun texted that Donghyuck didn't come home yet. So we waited for a while but he didn't return so I'm searching for him right now. I called you but you didn't answer! Have you seen him today? Renjun said he wanted to pick up some clothes at yours.", Jeno explained, not catching a breath in between hi sentences and suddenly realization dawned upon Mark.

"Fuck! Yeah, I've seen him. He's - he's safe. Uhm...and I kind of need a place to crash for a few days?", Mark said and Jeno's expression turned from worried into confused.

  
  


"Wait, so you picked him up while he was in heat, took him to your room, locked yourself out and forgot your phone inside?", Jeno summarized after Mark told the whole story. The two alphas had sat down on the couch, slurping a cup of tea each.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened.", Mark confirmed and Jeno stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, you have some mad self-control.", Jeno complimented after a while and somehow it made Mark laugh out lout.

"Thanks, I guess. But it was the hardest thing I ever did...like...his scent. I'm going crazy just thinking about it.", Mark admitted. "But I just...I couldn't...not like this. I just...I care about him too much."

Jeno sighed in understanding.

"You did the right thing. And you can have my couch for the time being.", the younger said and Mark smiled thankfully. "I better text Renjun. He's been worried sick about Donghyuck all day.", he added and got his phone out.

"Man, I can't believe I left my phone there.", Mark said frustrated.

"Why? Jealous you can't text Donghyuck while he's in heat?", Jeno said with a smirk and Mark scowled at him.

"What's Renjun saying?", he switched topics when Jeno's phone buzzed. The alpha looked at it for a short while before texting back.

"He's relieved. And he says thank you.", Jeno said, then a grin mad this way to his face. "And he asks if you have any food at your place, because Donghyuck needs a lot of energy for his heat."

"Shit!", Mark said, face blanching. He should've listened to Donghyuck when he told him to go grocery shopping.

"Don't worry. I can send Doyoung to bring him something over. He's an omega too, he should be fine.", Jeno said with a chuckle.

"Oh good. I can't have him starving. Wow, heat must be exhausting.", Mark said, calming down a little.

"I guess it is. Must be hard to endure it for three days. A usual rut is just one day. Unless it gets triggered.", Jeno said thoughtfully and Mark nodded.

"Did you ever have a triggered one?", the older asked.

"Twice. One time Renjun was still there while I was sleeping. It was mortifying.", Jeno answered, making Mark laugh out loud.

"Dude, that's bad.", he said, patting Jeno on the shoulder consolingly.

"I know...but having a triggered rut also means that your alpha and his omega have a deep connection with each other.", Jeno said. "You know...erm...yesterday...Renjun started nesting around me. Like...with me being there."

Mark's eyes widened.

"Dude, isn't that awesome? It's like prove how much you are compatible.", Mark said full of excitement. Jeno couldn't hide his smile either.

"Right? He was a little taken aback when he first noticed what he was doing but then...he just told me that he loved me. Just like that.", Jeno relived the happenings of the last evening.

"I'm happy for you. Really. You two make a great couple.", Mark said, sounding genuinely happy for his friend.

"Thanks. I'm really happy, too.", Jeno said, looking somewhat dreamy. "So, you up for a game?", he then asked, pointing at his TV.

"Sure.", Mark said and then the rest of the evening just went by like this, the two of them bonding over video games and having amazing boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for reading! This story is really getting ridiculously long...so...thanks for staying with me this whole time :3  
> Leave me a comment how you liked the chapter! See you in a few days :3


	46. Post heat problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back! Hope you all are still healthy and happy :3  
> Enjoy the new chapter and tell me your opinion in the comments!!

**Renjun**

You're doing okay? Mark told Jeno who told me about the whole situation...I hope you're doing fine...

**Donghyuck**

Yeah, I'm doing okay, just usual heat struggles...and I'm really freaking hungry but Mark has literally nothing here...

I miss our storage at home :(

**Renjun**

Jeno said they're gonna send Doyoung over with some food soon. So I hope you can at least bring yourself to open the door for him.

**Donghyuck**

I'll do anything for some food at this point.

**Renjun**

Are you really okay? Heats don't usually act out like this...

**Donghyuck**

Yeah, I'm fine. I'm literally surrounded by Mark's scent in here, my omega could not be happier.

But I guess I'm going to see my doctor about this once I take Mark to meet my parents...I hope there's nothing wrong with me...

**Renjun**

No, you'll be fine! Maybe it's just hormones acting up...You took your pills regularly right?

**Donghyuck**

Yeah, I really did!

It's just weird...that never happened to me before...I was never a day early.

**Renjun**

I'm sure this is nothing serious. But it's probably best to still see your doctor.

**Donghyuck**

Yeah...

Have you heard anything from Mark?

**Renjun**

Nothing much. He's staying over at Jeno's for the time being.

And he left his phone with you apparently.

**Donghyuck**

Yeah, I noticed that...

But...he's not freaking out...right?

**Renjun**

Nah, from what Jeno texted me they're doing just fine together.

**Donghyuck**

Oh, I think Doyoung just knocked on the door.

See you when this whole mess is over <3

**Renjun**

Enjoy your food <3

  
  


Donghyuck lazily made his way towards the door, still huddled up in Mark's blanket. This heat was driving him insane. The only thing that kept him grounded had been the scent of Mark lingering all over the place.

"Oh, you poor thing. Get back to bed, you need lot's of rest.", Doyoung said instead of a greeting when he finally managed to open the door. The younger couldn't even protest being babied like this. He felt terrible and all he wanted to do was curl back up in Mark's bed and sleep till his damn skin stopped burning.

Doyoung turned out to be very respectful about his privacy. As a fellow omega he understood that omegas in heat don't really like to be seen in the weakest state they'll ever be in. So he stayed out of Mark's bedroom, simply prepared some food and put some snacks away.

"I'm leaving again now, if you don't need anything else.", he shouted.

"Thanks, I'll be fine.", Donghyuck just shouted back, voice horse. Even though Doyoung and him weren't particularly close, the older omega still showed up here just to help him out. Maybe he should stop teasing him so much in the future...but Doyoung's reactions were always the best.

"Really, just call me if you need anything. You have my number. I know you are in a very...unfortunate situation right now.", Doyoung offered his help again and Donghyuck kind of understood why the older had begun a career with children. He seemed to genuinely care about the people around him.

"Maybe...could you bring Mark his phone? So that I could...contact him...an apologize.", Donghyuck asked, shuffling around in his blankets. Doyoung kept his boundaries by not getting into Mark's bedroom, so the omega made another walk to the kitchen, handing over the phone he found a few hours prior.

"Sure. He's staying at Jeno's, right?", Doyoung asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"Thank you. Erm...for this.", the younger said, lowering his eyes. Doyoung only shook his head.

"Nothing to thank for. Believe me, I know how much a heat can suck. Just rest a lot and eat a lot.", he said with a soft smile. Another heat wave hit Donghyuck and he shivered, inhaling Mark's scent with a soft moan. A little embarrassed Donghyuck shifted his head away, but Doyoung was still smiling. "I'll leave you to it then.", he said and Donghyuck waved lightly when the other omega left the dorm again.

The next two days Donghyuck spend in the usual heat misery, craving for food and being happy that Doyoung seemed to have a pretty good understanding of what an omega needed during his heat. Seemed like he wasn't the only omega that longed for chocolates. He still texted Renjun, reminding him to eat all his meals - to Donghyuck it was still a mystery how Renjun's appetite basically disappeared during a heat while his own food cravings went through the roof. But he somehow couldn't bring himself to text Mark. He didn't know what to say, although he knew that he probably had a lot to explain.

So when his heat was finally over the least Donghyuck could do was opening all the windows, putting all the soiled sheets and clothes in the laundry machines and leave him the rest of his heat treats (although there weren't many he left), before finally growing a pair and going to see him.

Chewing on his lips nervously, Donghyuck slowly made his way back to his own dorm building. He tried to prepare the words of an appropriate explanation and apology in his head, but gave up after his seventh attempt. He just hoped Mark would understand his unpreventable rambling. Coming to a stop in front of Jeno's door he took one last deep breath. Maybe he should've written something down...but too late. He raised his fist and knocked firmly, so that he couldn't back out any longer.

"Donghyuck! Is you're - I mean, are you...er...?", Jeno opened the door, obviously flustered and not knowing how to phrase his thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks.", Donghyuck said, but then Mark appeared next to Jeno, looking like a mixture between worried and relieved.

"Hyuck!", he said a little breathless and the omega smiled unsure.

"C-can we talk?", Donghyuck asked and Mark nodded.

"I'll just get my jacket. Then we can maybe take a walk together?", the alpha suggested.

"Okay.", Donghyuck agreed quietly and Mark hurried back into the room to get this jacket.

"I'm sorry, but does this mean that Renjun's also...?", Jeno asked and Donghyuck couldn't help his laughter.

"My god, you two really can't stand being apart, can you?", he said and Jeno smiled sheepishly. Just then Mark returned to the door.

"Let's go?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded.

They walked next to each other silently for a while, but Mark was at least gently holding his hand. So maybe he didn't screw up that badly, right?

"So...how are you feeling?", Mark finally broke the silence and Donghyuck was quietly thankful that he did, because he wasn't sure if he could have.

"I'm...good. Yeah.", Donghyuck said. "Mark I'm...I'm really sorry. I just - I'm...I shouldn't have...but-"

"Hey, hey, hey...what are you talking about?", Mark interrupted his desperate rambling with a calming voice.

"I'm so sorry. And you deserve a proper explanation about what happened...but I don't really know myself...what happened. This...I'm not usually this unprepared! And then I dragged you into this mess and kicked you out of your own home! I brought you into such an uncomfortable situation - an omega in heat! I was selfish asking you for help. Because...what if you couldn't have controlled your instincts, that would've been my fault, but I know that you would've beaten yourself up about this and-"

"Shhh, calm down.", Mark stopped him again, this time going as far as putting a finger over his lips. "I'm really happy you called me. Believe me, I would've beat myself up even more if anything would've happened to you that day. And stop worrying about what ifs...everything turned out fine."

Donghyuck looked up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. Mark was just - he couldn't even properly describe it - the most loving and caring person he ever met. How could someone like him even exist?

"I'm so...thankful, Mark. You did everything right when I did everything wrong...", he muttered and Mark pulled him into a soft hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't plan for your heat to come early. It just happened.", Mark comforted him, gently patting his back.

"It must've been a lot for you. Having to pick up a scared omega in heat in the middle of the street.", Donghyuck said.

"I would lie if I said it wasn't. But my instincts to protect and love you are even stronger than any other primal urges.", Mark told him.

"I'm glad they are. I mean...I wouldn't have been mad at you if you would've stayed when...I asked you to...not when I was the one who even put you into that situation in the first place. But...we weren't ready...and I'm very glad you didn't stay.", Donghyuck said, finally getting out of the hug to look into Mark's eyes.

"In the future...I'll be the luckiest person if you ask me to spend your heat with you again. But only after we discussed everything.", Mark said with a fond smile.

"I love you so much.", was the only thing Donghyuck could answer to that and his heart started beating when he saw Mark's eyes light up at his words.

"I love you, too.", the alpha beamed at him and Donghyuck pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Oh, I should probably give these back to you.", Donghyuck said, fishing the keys to Mark's dorm out of his pocket. But Mark folded his hand around the keys, looking at him with a warm smile.

"I think you should keep them. I have a second pair at home.", he said and Donghyuck looked at him surprised.

"Really?", Donghyuck asked, just to be sure.

"Really. I want you to treat my place as your second home. I mean...after all you spend a full heat there already.", Mark said, giving him a wink at the end. Donghyuck smiled at him.

"Thank you. I would give you one to my room in return but that one kind of belongs to Renjun already.", Donghyuck said and Mark chuckled.

"Come on. Before you can keep these you have to let me into my room.", the alpha said, grabbing his hand again and heading towards his dorm.

  
  


When he heard a knock on his door Renjun assumed it would be Donghyuck returning from Mark's place. Still being in the process of clearing their dorm out Renjun didn't think much before opening the door.

"Jeno! What are you doing here?", he asked surprised when the alpha turned out to be the one standing outside.

"Donghyuck showed up like...half an hour ago...so I figured I could see if you were...out of heat already.", Jeno said.

"You saw Donghyuck? Is he fine? Of course he would go see Mark before me, that traitor.", Renjun talked more to himself than Jeno.

"Err...yes, he seemed to be doing well. They went for a walk outside.", Jeno answered and Renjun nodded, glad that his friend was okay.

"That's...good.", he said, shuffling a bit on his feet. "Uhm...I'm out of heat, too, obviously, otherwise I probably wouldn't have opened the door. But I still need to do some...stuff. Maybe you can come back later?", Renjun added, thinking of the sheets and pants that needed to be put away, the shower he urgently needed and the windows that needed to be opened wide.

"Or I could help you? I don't have anything else to do.", Jeno offered with a smile.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea...my smell is pretty intense...in there.", Renjun argued, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"Come on, by now I know how you smell.", Jeno argued right back. "I'm not going to loose control. I'm not affected that much...I mean, I am affected! But, I can keep myself in charge. Please? I just want to spent some time with you.", he added with pleading eyes that Renjun honestly couldn't resist.

"F-fine. Come in.", he finally gave in and Jeno gave him a big smile in return.

"So, what kind of stuff do you need to do?", the alpha asked, looking around the living room.

"Erm...laundry. But that's something that I better take care of myself. Maybe you could just...stay here? Have a seat?", Renjun said, not really wanting to show Jeno the extent of his slicked pants.

"What? I thought I could help you! You know I can do laundry.", Jeno said with a pout.

"You can...open the windows then? Get rid of the smell?", Renjun suggested.

"But I like the way it smells in here.", Jeno said with a wink and Renjun's face turned beet red as he quickly turned away. Sensing his discomfort Jeno took a step back. "Hey, if this makes you uncomfortable I can still leave. I know this must probably be...a big step for you. I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries." Waiting for an answer Jeno stared at him for a while. But as Renjun couldn't make up his mind for an answer he just smiled sweetly and headed for the door.

"No! Wait.", Renjun quickly said before the alpha could really disappear. Surprised Jeno turned around.

"Yeah?", he asked carefully.

"You're right. This is kind of a big step for me. I mean...this is like...me right after at my most...vulnerable state. You can still smell it all over the place.", Renjun began talking and Jeno raised his eyebrows.

"So you want me to leave?", Jeno asked, not knowing where Renjun was going.

"No, I think...you should help me clean up. I think this is a good...next step for us to take. I mean...hopefully in the future...maybe...we might spend these times together.", Renjun said, eyes shyly looking up at Jeno.

"I hope so, too.", the alpha said with a fond expression.

"Jeno...the day before my heat...I meant it when I told you I loved you. That wasn't my pre-heat omega talking. I really do love you and I want to take these steps with you. So thanks for...pushing me out of my comfort zone sometimes.", Renjun said, slowly stepping closer to Jeno.

"I meant what I said, too. I love you, Huang Renjun. And I will still take you out to that romantic dinner.", the alpha replied with a warm smile and Renjun couldn't help the soft giggle that left his mouth.

"I'll hold you to that.", he said and Jeno chuckled.

"So, Huang Renjun, will you do me the honor of helping you do your laundry?", Jeno asked and Renjun laughed brightly.

"Follow me to the bedroom, kind Sir.", Renjun played along, taking Jeno's hand and guiding him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure Donghyuck will be fine with me going inside?", Jeno asked before taking the last step inside.

"Donghyuck couldn't care less, believe me. You should worry about Mark.", Renjun said with a cheeky smile, pulling Jeno inside, leaving him no other choice than to enter his bedroom for the first time.

Jeno's pupils went wide as he took the first breath. The heat scent had been noticeable in the living room, but the intensity went up by a thousand in here.

"I warned you. It's pretty heavy.", Renjun said with a worried look at his boyfriend.

"Fuck, it smells like heaven in here.", the alpha exclaimed.

"Are you okay?", Renjun asked tentatively when Jeno didn't move for a while. Snapping out of it the younger quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah. Just...wow.", he said with a smile and Renjun laughed again.

"Uhm, can you help me change the sheets?", he asked and Jen nodded eagerly. Renjun was only slightly concerned when he saw Jeno looking at his soiled blanket like he'd seen a unicorn, but it must be a lot to take in for the alpha. Even for Renjun it was hard to stand the prominent vanilla scent. Opening up the windows slowly made the air turn neutral again, and Jeno's alpha and his reasonable brain fought with each other if this was a good thing or not.

Renjun brought the laundry basket from the bathroom so they could throw the last sheets inside before bringing it downstairs, and Jeno's eyes went wide at the amount of wet pants right in front of him.

"Wait, are these all from these past three days?", he asked and Renjun's cheeks turned red.

"Uhm...yeah. I'm kind of an extreme slick case, as you know by now. Just...yeah, I know it's a little...much.", Renjun said, quickly pulling the sheets on top of his mountain of sweatpants.

"No. It's hot.", Jeno said and that made Renjun's face burn even hotter. He somehow was reminded of Jaemin's comment about watching porn and slick being a huge turn on for every alpha. It was like something inside his head just made 'click', as if he realized what kind of impact it seemed to have on Jeno for the first time.

"Let's get this cleaned.", he quickly said, rushing out of the door. But he couldn't prevent Jeno from snatching the basket away from him, insisting to carry it downstairs himself. Filling up the laundry machine didn't take too long and in no time the two were back up in Renjun's dorm.

"So, what's left to do now?", Jeno asked. The open windows had done the job and cleaned out the air of Renjun's sweet scent. The only thing emitting it now was Renjun himself.

"I really need to take a shower.", Renjun said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just wait out here.", Jeno said.

"Or...you could join me?", the omega asked, carefully lifting his gaze from the ground to Jeno's face. The alpha spluttered, choking on his own spit.

"R-really?", he asked with a cracked voice, eyes wide.

"I mean...only if you want to.", Renjun said with a playful glint in his eyes. "I think you need one too.", he added, eyes darting down to Jeno's crotch for a millisecond. Smiling sheepishly Jeno shuffled closer to Renjun.

"Sorry. Just...the scent. You don't know what that does to me.", he apologized, rubbing his neck.

"No, I don't. But as this-", Renjun looked down again "is at least partly my fault. I'm offering...to take responsibility for it." The omega didn't know what got into him. Maybe it was still a little bit his heat talking, but he felt never more confident in wanting to be intimate with Jeno.

"Renjun...Are you really sure? You know you don't have to do anything if you're not ready.", Jeno asked again but Renjun only bit down on his lips.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to do this? Maybe I don't know what I do to you...but I know very well what you...do to me.", Renjun said and Jeno looked at him with wide eyes. Smiling softly Renjun took the alpha's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Dropping his gaze to the floor Renjun slowly closed the bathroom door behind them.

"M-maybe I should wait outside while you...get undressed.", Jeno suggested when silence fell over them. But Renjun firmly shook his head.

"No.", he said, and slowly began to raise his hoodie over his head. Breathing in sharply Jeno just watched as more and more skin revealed itself in front of him. "What? You-you've seen me before.", Renjun asked with an unsure laugh, raising his eyebrows.

"You seriously have no idea what you do to me.", Jeno said, voice lowering in pitch.

"Well...if you want me to do something about it...better start losing your clothes, too.", Renjun said and Jeno smiled at him.

"Where's all this new confidence coming from?", the alpha asked, lifting his shirt over his head.

"Don't know. Maybe it's the last of my heat speaking.", Renjun said with a shrug, slipping out of his underwear and heading under the shower. However, Jeno stopped right in his tracks when he heard his words. "Are you coming?", Renjun asked when Jeno didn't follow.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this now.", he answered, taking a step back.

"Oh.", Renjun said. "W-why not?"

"I don't want to do this when it's just your heat talking, Renjun.", Jeno explained.

"It's not just...Jeno, it's not my heat talking. I mean...the hormones might...give me some extra encouragement. But it's still me. And...I didn't want to do anything more than last time. I wasn't planning on - I wasn't -", Renjun began rambling and Jeno sensed the insecurity come back in his scent. Without a second thought he walked over to the omega, taking his hands in his own.

"Shh, baby. It's fine. I only want to be sure that you are really sure about this and don't regret it the next day.", Jeno said in a gentle tone.

"I never regretted anything, Jeno.", Renjun replied. "And I won't regret this."

"Okay.", Jeno whispered. "So your offer still stands, right? We take a shower together?", the alpha asked one more time. Renjun giggled.

"Yes, now come in before I change my mind.", he scolded his still dressed boyfriend and Jeno chuckled, getting rid of his clothes as fast as possible.

  
  


"Hyuckie! I can't believe you abandoned me to see Mark first! Do you even know how worried I was for you these past few days?! I told you to stay home that day!", Renjun greeted his best friend when the younger one finally decided to show up at their dorm.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. But I had to clear out some things with Mark first.", Donghyuck apologized immediately, and Renjun threw him a scolding glare.

"Don't you dare do that ever again. I will hunt you down all by myself, even during my heat!", Renjun threatened him and Donghyuck laughed.

"I get it, Junnie. But you can't be too mad. Judging by the hickey on your neck you had a pretty good time with Jeno while I was at Mark's sorting things out.", the omega teased him and Renjun gasped, clasping his hands over his neck.

"That's not - we! - I didn't-", Renjun tried to counter with something.

"What? Did you take another shower together?", Donghyuck pushed even further. He should've seen the pillow flying at his face coming, but his reflexes were too slow to duck away.

"Stop it!", the older screeched and Donghyuck could only laugh at his red face.

Both calming down, Donghyuck from his laughter and Renjun from his embarrassment, they settled on the couch together.

"It was quite scary to be honest. Going into heat early and in public.", Donghyuck admitted quietly. "I hope there's nothing wrong with me."

"Don't say that. I mean...it's not common. But I bet there's a reasonable explanation. Don't worry about it. Just wait till you see your doctor.", Renjun comforted him, cuddling him from the side.

"Right. I have to find an explanation for my parents. Can't tell my dad I called Mark to pick me up when I was in heat.", Donghyuck groaned and Renjun giggled.

"Mark's in for a ride. When are you leaving again?", Renjun asked, already feeling pity for the alpha.

"Two days. I just hope my dad will give Mark a chance. If not I will give him a piece of my mind.", Donghyuck answered and Renjun kept laughing.

"But I think he's gonna be fine. I mean, he's like...the ideal son-in-law, how can you not like him?", Renjun said and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically.

"Right? He just has to meet him!", the younger agreed strongly.

"So...are you nervous about meeting Mark's parents then?", Renjun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't remind me. I'm gonna throw up just thinking about it.", Donghyuck whined, hiding his face in Renjun's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I wanted to jump out of the window so that I didn't have to meet Jeno's parents.", Renjun said, understanding his friend fully.

"That sounds like a good plan to me.", Donghyuck said in consideration and Renjun shoved him.

"It's not. You're totally gonna charm his parents. I know you.", the older said and Donghyuck just moaned again. Rolling his eyes Renjun suddenly had an idea. ", Hey, remember how we went shopping before I went to meet Jeno's family? I think it's time for us to hit the mall again.", he suggested and Donghyuck's eyes lit up.

"Now _that_ sounds like a good plan.", he agreed and Renjun smiled.

"Great, because I also need something nice. Jeno's gonna take me out to that fancy restaurant you and Mark gave him a gift card for.", Renjun said, but Donghyuck was already far gone, mind full of outfit ideas.

"Hey Hyuckie...there's something else I wanted to tell you.", Renjun said after a while of Donghyuck scrolling through his phone for fashion inspiration, babbling along to fill the silence. Noticing the mood turn a little more serious again, the younger shifted his attention back to his friend.

"What is it?", he asked, making eye contact with Renjun.

"Well, I mean...the day before my heat I kinda did something...", the older began talking and Donghyuck's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You did not sleep with Jeno, right? Because if Jeno agreed to that knowing you were about to enter your heat, then I swear to you I will rip -"

"No! No, what are you thinking! He would never - we aren't! I mean, that's not-", Renjun quickly interrupted Donghyuck's heated speech. Reassured the younger set back on the couch again.

"Then what is it? Are you...thinking about sleeping with him?", Donghyuck questioned further.

"No! I mean, I am, but, not now. Urgh, why are we talking about this, I wanted to tell you something completely different.", Renjun complained, banging his face into a pillow and groaning in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't mention anything sexual from now on concerning you and Jeno. For today.", Donghyuck gave in and Renjun sent him a glare.

"Not sure if I want to tell you anymore.", Renjun said and Donghyuck began pouting.

"Please? We are best friends, you have to tell me what happened!", he begged and rolling his eyes Renjun gave in.

"Okay. So...as you know I went down to see Jeno and...when we went to his bedroom-" Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively and Renjun only squinted at him in anger. "To watch a movie!", he added with a stern expression.

"I get it, you and Jeno are keeping it totally PG. Just tell me what happened.", Donghyuck said.

"Well...", Renjun continued. "Er...my omega kind of...started nesting in his bed." Donghyuck almost jumped off the couch at that. "And then I told him that I loved him." At that, Donghyuck _did_ jump off the couch, dragging Renjun up with him.

"No way! That is incredible! What did Jeno say?", he asked excited, forcing Renjun to jump up and down with him.

"After some...unfortunate miscommunication...he said it back. Well, he told me he had a whole plan on how to confess his love and that I kind of ruined it all...but, in the end...It was a perfect moment.", Renjun answered, calming Donghyuck down and making them sit again.

"My god, our boyfriends are so corny.", Donghyuck exclaimed and Renjun could only laugh in agreement.

"But we do love them."

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!!   
> It really makes me happy that there are still soo many people that read my story! So, really, thank you for sticking with me. I know this story is getting ridiculously long...  
> Leave me a comment if you want to :3


	47. Meeting the parents pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you are all safe and healthy! Enjoy the new chapter and if you want to, leave me a comment! :3

The next day came around, and Donghyuck woke Renjun up early in the morning, already excited for their shopping trip. So when Donghyuck dragged him from store to store the older just let it happen, knowing that Donghyuck needed the distraction far more than him.

"How about this one? Doesn't it look neat?", the younger asked, holding a turtleneck sweater up in front of him.

"I mean, it does, but aren't you gonna sweat like hell in that one? I mean, summer's coming.", Renjun gave his opinion and Donghyuck nodded.

"You're right. Don't want my first impression to be sweaty.", he mumbled, searching through the racks again. Renjun turned around to look for himself when Donghyuck called his name again.

"This is perfect for you!", Donghyuck insisted and held up a white shirt. Renjun walked over. The fabric was pretty light, even a little transparent.

"Are you sure? I think you can see through this?", Renjun asked and Donghyuck groaned.

"Just wear something white underneath it! Come on, it's your right size. At least try it on?", the younger pleaded and Renjun rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he always agreed to go shopping with Donghyuck, he couldn't remember the last time he was the one who actually picked his clothes.

However, when he tried the shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered again. Donghyuck just knew his fashion. And apparently Renjun's too.

"How is it? Tell me how good I am.", Donghyuck asked from outside the cabin.

"I mean...it's very pretty.", Renjun agreed.

"Come outside! I want to see!", Donghyuck complained.

"I can't! I already said you could see through it.", Renjun argued back.

"Then I'll come in.", the younger simply said, pulled the curtain away and stepped inside to Renjun.

"Donghyuck! You can't just come in like that!", Renjun scolded him with wide eyes.

"Why not? You're fully dressed. And you look fabulous.", Donghyuck said, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, you made a good choice. But I really need to wear something white underneath.", Renjun said, turning back to the mirror. The outlines of his bra were clearly visible against the thin fabric.

"Although Jeno might appreciate it. It's kinda sexy.", Donghyuck said with a teasing wink and Renjun quickly shoved him out of the cabin again.

"Go look for something sexy for yourself. I'm gonna change back.", he said in a high pitch and Donghyuck went away in laughter.

A few minutes later Renjun wasn't really that surprised to find Donghyuck with several pieces of clothing in his hands.

"Okay, Renjun, I put together a small selection of what I might consider.", the younger told him and Renjun looked at him with raised eyebrows, because his selection was anything but small. "Just tell me what you think.", Donghyuck scoffed.

"I like the fuzzy one. I think it would make you look very cute. Both his parents are alphas, right? Might trigger their protection instinct?", Renjun suggested and Donghyuck boxed him.

"I don't want to manipulate his parents into caring for me!", he said and Renjun laughed.

"I was joking. But I seriously like this one. It's a toned color, so it wouldn't seem like you were asking for attention. And it's not too warm for the time. And it feels super comfortable.", Renjun pointed out the pros and Donghyuck nodded in thought.

"Okay, you persuaded me. I'm getting this one.", Donghyuck finally came to a conclusion, getting the fuzzy light beige sweater into his arms again.

"Wow, never thought I would be the one picking out clothes for you.", Renjun joked when they made their way to the cashier.

"Well, technically I picked it out and then let you choose.", Donghyuck corrected him.

"That counts.", Renjun said and Donghyuck let out a light laugh.

"Fine, but only because you are so good at distracting me.", Donghyuck gave in and Renjun smiled.

"Well, I am your best friend.", Renjun said proudly. "I know you."

"Yes, you do.", Donghyuck said, giving Renjun a thankful smile. "Come on, lets pay."

  
  


  
  


Mark had spent the past few days packing his suitcase, asking Jeno for advice on how to make a good first impression and deal with protective fathers, and trying to find the perfect flowers (because according to Jeno flowers were always a necessity.) Then he spent another three hours trying to figure out how to bind a tie perfectly. Well, if he knew that only seconds after he arrived at Donghyuck's the omega would undo his efforts, he would've used the time to maybe calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, but the tie is just too much. Just the shirt is perfectly fine. You're not meeting with a bank to get a loan.", the omega said, skilled fingers getting rid of Mark's tie quickly.

"I just wanted to look like I'm serious about this.", Mark explained his fashion choice and Donghyuck gave him a sweet look.

"I know. But trust me. Without the tie it's much better.", the younger said.

"I second that.", Renjun yelled from the couch, where he was currently watching the two like a drama.

"When are your parents gonna be here to pick us up again?", Mark asked, checking his watch over and over again. Donghyuck gave him a crooked smile.

"About that...they’re not coming.", the omega said.

"What? Why not? I thought we agreed on doing this! My parents expect us on Saturday! Are you backing out?", the alpha asked, clearly upset.

"Hey, Mark! No, that's not what I meant. You are going to meet my parents today.", Donghyuck quickly said and Mark took a deep breath. "It's just that it's not my parents picking us up."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just really-"

"Nervous? Don't worry, I am too.", Donghyuck ended his sentence and Mark gave him a warm look.

"So, why aren't your parents coming? Did something happen?", Mark asked.

"Well...let's just say I took some precautions...", Donghyuck said, and Mark was about to ask further when Donghyuck's phone buzzed.

"Oh, he's here. Let's get going.", the omega said, grabbing his suitcase.

"Bye, Junnie. Don't get bored here all alone.", Donghyuck bid his goodbye.

"Don't worry. Also, you might want to seize your last opportunity for a kiss. I'm just quickly going to the bathroom. Bye Mark.", Renjun said with a wink before heading out of the room.

With red cheeks Mark turned to Donghyuck.

"Well, Renjun's usually right about things.", the omega said, dropping his suitcase to the floor before wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, pressing the most passionate kiss to the elder's lips, only separating after both felt the need for air again.

"Wow.", Mark said, silly smile on his face. Donghyuck couldn't hide his upcoming blush, so he quickly grabbed after his suitcase.

"Let's go.", he said, heading for the door. But Mark was quick enough to catch him by his waist. Looking up at his boyfriend, Donghyuck could feel all of the adrenaline in his body coming to a short pause.

"I love you.", Mark said, small smile on his lips. "We can do this."

Raising to his tiptoes Donghyuck pressed one last peck to Mark's lips.

"Love you, too.", the omega said, smiling back at his adorable boyfriend.

"Now, let's really go.", Mark said, grabbing both Donghyuck's and his own suitcase, heading downstairs.

  
  


"Maybe I should warn you about the precautions that I took.", Donghyuck said when they were almost out of the building.

"Oh yeah, right. Who's driving us?", Mark asked, only now remembering the sudden change of plan.

"Well...", Donghyuck said, holding the door open for Mark and stepping out of the building.

"Hyuckie! Come give your big brother a hug!", Johnny said, arms wide open and big smile on his face. Mark could only give Donghyuck a disbelieving look before the younger threw himself into Johnny's arms.

"Johnny! Thank you so much for driving us!", Donghyuck squealed, slowly getting out of the hug. Awkwardly standing behind Donghyuck, Mark gave the older alpha a timid smile.

"So, you're still around?", Johnny said, voice cold now and Mark nodded.

"Yeah, uh...good to see you again. I didn't know you were driving us. So...thanks.", Mark replied, eyes shuffling to Donghyuck, seeking for help.

"Come on, Johnny. You guys got along last time. Also, I told you I had a plan for this.", Donghyuck said to his brother.

"You're lucky you're my favorite brother. Otherwise I would not have agreed to this.", Johnny said with a sigh and Donghyuck clapped his hands.

"You're my favorite brother, too. So...did you bring him?", the omega asked and as if on cue the car door opened, revealing another person.

"Hey, little devil. Did you miss me already?", Ten asked with a wide grin.

"Oh, I hope I don't regret this.", Donghyuck said and Ten gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'm sorry. What's going on here?", Mark asked confused. There were a lot of people appearing out of nowhere that he didn't expect to see today.

"Well...I took some precautions.", Donghyuck repeated again and Mark raised his eyebrows at him.

"Why don't we all get in the car first? You can explain your master plan to him on the way.", Johnny suggested and they all agreed. They had a long drive in front of them and the sooner they began driving, the sooner they would get there.

"Nah, nah, nah. Both window seats.", Johnny said strictly when Donghyuck climbed into the backseat of the car, wanting to sit right next to Mark. "I have my eyes on you.", Johnny added, locking eyes with Mark through the mirror. The alpha could only smile in fear.

"Johnny, that was not our agreement. You should be on team Mark.", Donghyuck whined when they finally started driving.

"Trust me, I will be once we reach our home.", Johnny said, making Mark only even more confused.

"Okay, guys, I think you should fill Mark in on the plan.", Ten said, one of his hands resting comfortably on Johnny's thigh.

"Oh, yeah. Well...so, I thought...when I bring you over to meet my parents it would lessen the pressure for you if Johnny would bring his boyfriend, too.", Donghyuck started.

"Still don't know how you found out about us.", Johnny murmured.

"Please, Johnny, you're not the only one who can snoop around on his brother's Instagram.", Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes, making Johnny chuckle. "So, I asked Johnny to bring Ten along. And, although Johnny doesn't act like it, he will put in a good word for you in front of my dad if needed. Not that I think it will be needed. My dad will totally like you.", Donghyuck ended his explanation.

"Oh. Okay...uh...I mean, cool. It's like a...double family meeting date.", was the only thing Mark's brain could come up with, still processing all the information.

"I hope this is okay for you. Sorry for not telling you sooner.", Donghyuck said with a guilty expression. "It was all kind of...last minute."

"No, it's fine. I mean...at least I'm not the only one who's new then.", Mark said and Ten gave him an encouraging smile.

"They're gonna love you.", Donghyuck added, grabbing after Mark's hand. However, Johnny loudly cleared his throat at his action, making Mark retreat his hands. "Oh, come on, Johnny.", Donghyuck complained.

"Hey, as long as we're not home I will make sure that he won't hurt you in the future by letting him know that I will come after him if he does.", Johnny said and Donghyuck sighed, letting his head fall back against the seat in frustration.

"The double standard.", the youngest muttered, eyeing the way Ten's hand was still resting on Johnny's leg. The other omega just turned around and stuck his tongue out to him.

  
  


It was a comfortable drive. Well...most of it. Donghyuck and Ten kept playfully bickering with each other for the whole time, while Johnny couldn't restrain himself from throwing threatening glances at Mark through the front mirror. As much as he knew that Mark seemed to be a good guy, he was still dating his little brother. And yeah, he might've agreed to shield him a little bit from their father's unavoidable wrath, but that didn't mean he would get a free-pass this quickly.

When they arrived the sun was already setting, coloring the sky into a warm orange-red. Donghyuck was the first one to get out of the car, stretching his legs and arms. He gave Mark a warm smile when he noticed the alpha trembling next to him.

"Donghyuck! I forgot my flowers at home!", Mark suddenly exclaimed, just as they were about to get their suitcases out of the trunk. "We need to go back and get them."

"Well, I'm definitely not driving back for your flowers.", Johnny commented and Mark's expression became frantic.

"I can't meet your parents without flowers!", he said, and Donghyuck nearly laughed at him. But he knew that would not calm Mark down right now.

"It's gonna be fine. This is not about flowers, but about you.", the omega said in a soft voice. He wanted to give his boyfriend a big hug, but Johnny was eyeing them. Ten seemed to have noticed his inner conflict, as he raised his voice.

"Hey, babe, can you help me with this?", the older omega asked and Johnny turned around, looking for what his boyfriend needed help with. Secretly thanking Ten, Donghyuck pulled Mark into a short but tight embrace.

"It's gonna be fine. Trust me. You are charming, with and without flowers.", the omega whispered into Mark's ear, before hastily letting go of him again. Ten winked at him when he turned around and Donghyuck gave him a grateful look.

"Everybody ready now?", Johnny asked and Mark gulped. He was nothing close to ready, but he guessed he would never be. However, before he could voice anything in protest, the front door opened.

"Johnny! I knew I heard your car!", a small woman said, tanned skin and warm brown hair. She looked like a female Donghyuck.

"Hey mum! We were just about to ring.", Johnny replied, walking up the short passage way to their front door, grabbing Ten's hand and pulling him with him. Donghyuck gave Mark one last smile before walking up to the door as well.

"Come in, you all! You must be starving! Your father just finished cooking dinner!", the woman chattered, stepping aside so they could all enter. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Jenny Lee.", the woman said, first shaking Ten's hand and then Mark's.

"Oh, I'm Mark...I'm Donghyuck's boyfriend.", Mark went first, nearly stumbling over his own words. "I brought you flowers but I forgot them at home." His eyes went wide after that...Why did he say that? Why wasn't his brain working when he needed it the most? Misses Lee only laughed brightly and Mark chuckled along awkwardly.

"That's fine, dear. I'm just glad to finally meet you.", the woman said, but Mark still wanted to punch himself in the face.

"I'm Ten, Johnny's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you, too, Misses Lee. You have a beautiful house.", Ten saved him from the attention, and Mark wished he would've been as smooth as Ten with his introduction. The small woman gave Ten a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you, now I know why my son fell for you.", she said to him with a cheeky wink and Ten laughed lightly. "Now get in. My husband's been cooking for a while now. He's waiting in the kitchen for us.", she added, hushing them all into the house after they put down their suitcases and jackets.

"I messed up.", Mark said quietly to Donghyuck.

"You didn't. Stop overthinking. My mum thought you were cute.", Donghyuck told him, but Mark wasn't so sure about that.

  
  


"There are my boys! Come here, give your old man a hug!", Mister Lee said once they entered the kitchen, turning away from the stove where various pots were still cooking. Both Johnny and Donghyuck went up to him and gave him a small hug.

"Dad, let me introduce you. This is Ten, my boyfriend.", Johnny said, carefully guiding Ten forward.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Lee.", the omega said with a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ten. My son always had an eye for the pretty things.", the alpha said with a smirk and Ten looked away timidly.

"Well, dad, and this is Mark Lee, my boyfriend.", Donghyuck said, and his dad turned his eyes to the alpha.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Mark Lee, his boyfriend." My god, he should just shut up. "Errr, nice to meet you, Mister Lee." He stretched out his hand and then awkwardly retreated it when Donghyuck's dad just continued to eye him up and down.

"Aha. Well, food's almost ready. Darling, why don't you show our guests to the dining room. I'll bring everything over.", Mister Lee asked his wife. She gave him a warning look, but he didn't seem to register as he turned back around to the stove.

"Well, let's sit down then. I bet your hungry.", she said and mentioned for them to follow her.

"Oh my god, your dad hates me.", Mark whispered once he sat down next to Donghyuck at the table, face as pale as chalk.

"No, he doesn't. He just needs to get used to you.", Donghyuck soothed him. Only a few moments later his father joined them, putting bowl after bowl of food down on the table. However, before he sat down, he had something to say.

"I think it might be better if Mark would change seats.", he commented at their seating arrangements. Donghyuck looked at his dad in disbelief. "Just so he can reach the food better.", the man added. Mark gave Donghyuck a shy look. "Don't you think so, too, Mark?", Mister Lee added with vigor in his voice.

"Uh, sure, if you think so. I have no problem with changing seats.", the alpha quickly agreed and got up, sitting down at the free chair next to Ten, opposite of Mister Lee and far away from Donghyuck.

"Dad, that doesn't make sense. He was perfectly capable to reach the food from next to me.", Donghyuck said, not okay with the way Mark was already treated.

"Well, now we're all sitting down anyways. Let's not fight about this, Hyuck. You just got back.", his father reprimanded him and if it wasn't for Mark's pleading look to just let it go, Donghyuck totally would've picked up a fight. Johnny and Ten were allowed to sit next to each other! They were even holding hands underneath the table!

His mother noticed the tension and quickly began to distribute the food on their plates, starting a light conversation.

"So, you two, you can't believe how excited I was when I heard you would come visit us. My sons can be awfully secretive about their dating life", Misses Lee said.

"Maybe it's because our mum is overly noisy when we tell her about stuff.", Johnny said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, that's not true! But Ten, Mark...you wouldn't mind a few questions, right?", Misses Lee said, leaning over the table a little.

"Not at all. I mean, we're here to get to know each other, right?", Ten replied with a polite smile and Mark just nodded. He didn't want to speak more than necessary. Talking hadn't worked out great for him till now.

"So, Ten, how did you meet? What do you do? When did you start dating? What are-"

"Mum, don't explode your questions on him.", Johnny stopped his mother before she wouldn't stop.

"No, it's fine. We met when Johnny was visiting Donghyuck back in February. I'm friends with Donghyuck and Renjun, so one day we all met up. We kept in contact with each other since and became official a few weeks after. I'm part of a dance team and I hope to have a career as a professional dancer some day, so I'm going to an arts school.", Ten answered all of her questions and Misses Lee looked intrigued.

"Uh, a dancer. That sounds fun.", she commented and Ten smiled.

"It is! I started when I was four and it became my passion growing up. So I'm working really hard to make my dream come true.", Ten replied with a genuine smile.

"So what about you, Mark?", Misses Lee then shifted her attention to their other house guest, and Mark nearly chocked.

"Uh, yeah, we first met -", his brain stopped for a second. He couldn't tell them how they basically had a fight the moment they first met, could he?

"We met in music class. Mark wants to become a producer, so we take the same class.", Donghyuck saved him and Mark gave him a thankful smile.

"Can't he talk for himself?", his father made a snark comment and Mark blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I can, I'm sorry, Sir.", he apologized, not really knowing what else to do.

"It's fine, Mark. Tell me, when did you start liking our Hyuckie?", Misses Lee quickly asked another question.

"Uhm...well...we just kept spending time together. We wrote a song for music class and...when I got ran over by a bike at night Donghyuck stayed with me the whole time. He took me to the hospital and waited for hours and...took care of me. And then I just knew that...he was the one for me.", Mark retold the happenings of that one eventful evening. He still remembered it clearly, the moment he first felt that there was no one else for him. He looked at Donghyuck tentatively, who just looked back at him with loving eyes.

"What were you doing out at night, anyways? It's dangerous for an omega to be out in the dark, especially in the city.", his father grumbled.

"We were working late to finish our song. So Mark offered to walk me home, since it was dark already.", Donghyuck explained, starting to get irritated.

"Walk you home? I heard that somewhere before.", his father huffed sarcastically.

"Well, dad, I can assure you that's all he did for the past five months that we've been dating.", Donghyuck said and his father gave him a challenging look.

"Wow, dad, this chicken is so juicy. How did you do that?", Johnny interrupted their upcoming argument and his father turned his attention to his older son.

"Can't tell you that. I still want to stay the best cook in this family.", his father replied, making the mood turn lighter again. His mother restrained from asking about Donghyuck's dating life from that point (although she did question Ten a lot further). Donghyuck wasn't sure if he liked that. It wasn't fair that Mark was treated like that. But the alpha looked a little calmer since there was no attention on him anymore. Donghyuck sighed inside his head. This were going to be four long days.

"Thank you very much for the meal, Mister and Misses Lee. It couldn't have been better.", Ten complimented after they all finished their plates.

"Yeah, uh, thank you very much.", Mark quickly agreed, nodding earnestly and Misses Lee sent them both a sweet smile. "S-should I help doing the dishes?", Mark offered, remembering some of the polite tips Jeno had given him.

"No, it's alright. You should all get settled in comfortably.", she declined and took their plates away to the kitchen. Just when Donghyuck stood up from his chair, mentioning for Mark to follow him, his father raised his voice again.

"Mark's staying in the guest bedroom.", he stated and Donghyuck slowly turned around to him.

"Okay. But if Mark's staying in the guest bedroom, where's Ten gonna stay?", the omega asked, feigning innocence.

"He can stay with Johnny in his room.", his father said with a shrug.

"Why can Johnny have his boyfriend in his room but I can't?", Donghyuck asked, stemming his hands in his hips.

"Because I trust your older brother to not do anything inappropriate under my roof.", Mister Lee replied, voice stern.

"But you don't trust me?", Donghyuck continued, slowly getting worked up.

"I don't trust him.", his father said, nodding his head in Mark's direction. Donghyuck's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I wouldn't ever, Sir!", Mark quickly defended himself.

"So you're saying you should stay in Donghyuck's room?", Mister Lee asked him, cocking his eyebrow.

"No! I'll gladly take the guest bedroom.", Mark replied nervously.

"See, problem solved. Mark will stay in the guest bedroom.", Mister Lee concluded.

"Dad, you know-"

"Don't push it, Donghyuck.", his father interrupted Donghyuck, a clear warning in his voice.

"Let it go, Hyuckie. I really don't mind staying in the guest bedroom.", Mark quietly said to his boyfriend, who just gave him an apologetic look in return.

"Fine. Let me show you the way.", Donghyuck said, leaving the dining room, Mark following him.

  
  


"You're being too hard on him, dad.", Johnny said when Donghyuck had left the room.

"Come on, you know what kind of alphas Donghyuck attracts. I'm only protecting him.", his father replied.

"But you're not even giving Mark a chance.", Johnny argued.

"I don't see how this is any of your concern.", Mister Lee answered.

"Mister Lee, I know this is really not my business, but as a fellow omega I can tell you that Mark doesn't have any ill intentions with your son. Trust me, we omegas usually notice when something is off.", Ten said, somehow being caught in the family drama.

"I appreciate your words, Ten, but I think I know what's best for my son. You two should head to bed now. You had a long drive.", Mister Lee answered him. Johnny sighed but ultimately did as told.

"I'm sorry you're getting in the middle of this.", Johnny apologized, leading Ten to his bedroom.

"It's fine. Just wait until you get to meet my crazy family. My aunt says she can talk with your feet.", Ten said lighthearted. He never minded a bit of drama, and as much as Donghyuck and he pretended to fight each other, he still had a soft spot for the younger omega and wanted to help him.

"Talk with my feet?", Johnny asked lightly disturbed.

"And she's not the craziest one in the bunch.", Ten said, making Johnny laugh.

"You know I didn't only bring you here because Donghyuck asked me to. I wanted you to meet my family, too.", Johnny said thoughtfully. Ten smiled up at him, before giving him a quick peck.

"Let's get ready for bed. I'm actually feeling tired right now.", the omega said and Johnny returned his smile, following him to the bathroom.

  
  


"I'm doing everything wrong.", Mark groaned when he entered the guest bedroom with Donghyuck.

"You're really not, Mark. My dad is just being stubborn.", Donghyuck said.

"But he likes Ten.", Mark countered, letting his body drop onto the bed, feeling exhausted for some reason.

"That's because he is an omega. He's 'not a threat' to Johnny. If my father knew what a devil he can be, he would be the one staying in the guest bedroom.", Donghyuck huffed, sitting down next to Mark.

"What should I do? This is already such a mess.", Mark sighed, feeling hopeless. There was no way Donghyuck's family would ever accept him.

"Just be yourself. One day my father has to see that you are the most kind and compassionate person that exists.", Donghyuck told him, softly caressing over the back of his hand.

"I'm starting to doubt that.", Mark said.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. It doesn't matter what my father thinks. _I_ love you. That should be the important thing. You're not dating my father, are you?", Donghyuck joked, proud when he could make Mark let out a soft laugh.

"No, I'm not.", the alpha agreed.

"Right. You and I, that's what matters. And if my dad doesn't want to come around, then that's his problem and not yours.", Donghyuck said and Mark smiled at him, eyes full of love. "I'll better leave you to your room then. Don't want my dad to appear with a shotgun because we've been holding hands.", Donghyuck said, standing up from the bed.

"Wait, your dad owns a shotgun?", Mark asked concerned.

"I was joking!", Donghyuck laughed, but Mark sighed in relief. "Good night, you big dork.", he added, blowing Mark a kiss.

"Love you.", Mark answered, catching the kiss and keeping it close to his heart.

  
  


However, before Donghyuck headed to his own room to sleep, he made a stop at the kitchen, where his mother was currently doing the last of the dishes. He grabbed a towel and helped her dry off the last plates.

"Oh, Hyuckie. You're not resting?", his mother asked, but Donghyuck gave her a pointed look.

"I thought you talked to dad about this. You said I shouldn't worry about it. But now he's treating Mark like he's a predator. It's not fair.", her son said, being upset about the whole situation.

"I know sweetie. And I did talk to your father, but you know how his protective side can get. I even threatened to throw away his stupid car model collection. But it seems like you are more important to him than some toys.", his mother sighed.

"But it's not fair! Ten is being welcomed!", Donghyuck argued, feeling so wronged.

"Listen, I can only try talking to your father again. From what I saw Mark is a sweet guy and I want you two to be happy. We planned to have a family day tomorrow. Maybe your dad will come around then.", his mother suggested, patting her son gently on his arm. Donghyuck let out a deep sigh.

"I hope he will. I don't want to argue with him.", Donghyuck said, not really having a choice.

"I'm sure he will. Now get to bed, sweetie. You look like you need a bag of sleep.", his mom said and Donghyuck gave her a warm smile.

"Goodnight, mum.", he said softly, before heading upstairs and falling into bed. It had been a long day and if he was sure of one thing, then that the next day was gonna be even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Comments are always appreciated, so don't be shy!!   
> Stay safe everyone :33


	48. Fancy chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back to the next chapter!! Enjoy and leave me a comment!! :3

Donghyuck was up early in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise, the first sun rays falling through his window. Sneaking out of his room, beyond Johnny's and his parents’ room, he quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom.

"Hyuckie! What are you doing here?", Mark asked surprised, already dressed, sitting on the bed and watching something on his phone.

"Shhh!", the omega made, rushing to Mark's side. "I didn't know you were already awake. Everyone's still sleeping.", he added in a whisper.

"Oh...yeah. I was just...thinking.", Mark said, scratching his neck. Donghyuck gave him a curious look.

"What were you watching?", he asked, grabbing Mark's phone.

"Uh...Jeno said there were YouTube guides about leaving a good first impression. But...er...they aren't really helpful. I don't think demonstrating my dominance as an alpha would be a good call with your dad right now.", Mark said, a little embarrassed.

"Jeno's been watching these? Oh my god, I have to tell Renjun.", Donghyuck giggled, snuggling more into Mark's side.

"Err, do you really think you should be here? I mean...your father was pretty amended on me staying in here and you...not.", Mark asked, but he couldn't bring himself to shuffle away.

"That's why I'm here this early. Nobody will know.", Donghyuck answered. Mark was about to reply something when they heard footsteps outdoors. The alpha turned to look at Donghyuck, eyes wide in fear. They stopped breathing for a while, listening to the footsteps getting closer. Only when they got quieter again, passing their room, they continued breathing.

"You better sneak out of here, now.", Mark said, fear still evident in his voice.

"Meet you downstairs for breakfast.", Donghyuck said, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's cheek before getting up. He listened at the door for a while, but when he didn't hear another sound he quickly left the room and rushed into his own bedroom again.

About half an hour later Mark entered the kitchen, Donghyuck already sitting at the table, giving him a cheeky wink.

"Good morning, Mark! Did you sleep well?", Misses Lee asked, currently busy brewing coffee for everyone.

"Uh, yeah, I did, thank you. What about you?", Mark asked politely, sitting down at the table. Donghyuck frowned a little when Mark apparently learned his lesson and didn't sit down beside him.

"I slept like a stone.", Donghyuck’s mother replied, big smile on her face. Just then Mister Lee came into the kitchen, followed by Ten and Johnny. After morning greetings were exchanged and everyone got their seat at the table again, Misses Lee excitedly raised his voice.

"So, we wanted to seize these few day with all of you and take you all out for a round of bowling and dinner afterwards.", she said. "But don't worry, tomorrow you are all free to do what you want.", she added, giving both her sons a knowing smile.

"That sounds lovely, Misses Lee.", Ten said, making the mother of two beam at him happily.

  
  


So, later that day the six of them tried to squeeze themselves into the family car.

"How about Donghyuck climbs onto Mark's lap in the back?", Misses Lee suggested, as there was obviously one too many of them.

"Don't be ridiculous. Donghyuck gets onto Johnny's lap, Ten in the middle. We don't want to make our guests uncomfortable.", Mister Lee quickly interjected, voice not letting anyone contradict. Knowing his real intentions were not the 'guest's comfort' as he put it, Donghyuck climbed onto Johnny's lap, sending his father a glare, that the man simply ignored. Ten shuffled in next to them, making Mark sit on the other window seat while his parents got in the front seats.

  
  


Entering the bowling alley Donghyuck was still in a bad mood. It didn't seem like his father was any closer to liking Mark than he was yesterday. They all went to lend their bowling shoes before getting to their rented lane and table.

"Hey, can you help me get into those?", Donghyuck asked Mark innocently as he sat down, pointing at his bowling shoes. Mark looked to his father for a second, but the older man was currently busy with his own pair of shoes.

"It's not getting better, is it?", the alpha asked, getting down on in front of Donghyuck, removing his shoes for him.

"If you want me to say something, I will.", Donghyuck said, giving Mark a serious look.

"Please don't. I don't want him to hate me even more.", Mark replied, and although he could understand Mark, he didn't think it was right to just stay silent and let his boyfriend be treated like trash. But for Mark's sake -

"Hey, what are you doing with my son?!", his father's harsh voice interrupted his thoughts, and Mark quickly jumped away.

"I was just helping him with his shoes.", he quickly explained.

"Don't think he can put on his own shoes himself? Do you think he's some kind of damsel in distress?", Mister Lee asked, staring the younger alpha down.

"God, no, Sir, I don't-"

"I asked for his help, dad. Seriously, calm down, he didn't do anything.", Donghyuck said, giving his dad an angry look.

"You're too young to know about whose intentions are good.", his father countered and Donghyuck had to bite down on his tongue to not go off right then and there.

"Hey, how about we all split into teams for the game?", his mother asked loudly, probably having noticed the fight picking up. His father turned away from him.

"As long as I don't have to team up with Donghyuck. We two make a horrible bowling team.", Ten joked, lightening the mood and Donghyuck was again thankful to have the other omega here with him. This had been one of his better plans.

"Why don't we split up into couples?", Johnny suggested, throwing an arm around Ten's shoulders, and the omega gave him a sweet smile.

"I think it might be better to all play individually.", Mister Lee said coldly.

"But it will take hours then. We made a reservation, remember, honey?", his wife said. "Don't you want to team up with your amazing wife?", she added with a flirty look in her eyes, and even Mister Lee knew when not to mess with his wife.

"Alright. Teams it is.", he agreed, but when his wife turned around he gave Mark a death glare, as if threatening to kill him should he even consider going near his younger son. Mark gulped.

He made sure to not initiate any sort of physical contact with Donghyuck during the game. He cheered an appropriate amount every time Donghyuck had a good turn and did his best every time he was the one throwing the ball. At least he could try to impress Mister Lee with his skills, he thought, concentrating all his brains cells on the game, which actually did earn him a lot of strikes.

However, although they were in the lead, the two seemed to be the couple having the least fun. Mister Lee only huffed whenever Mark knocked down all the pins, continuing to stare him down. Only Johnny and Ten seemed to be having a blast, giggling as they picked the balls for each other, laughing as Johnny stumbled over his own feet and Ten let ball after ball roll into the gutter.

In the end, Donghyuck and Mark won by a landslide, although his dad's competitive side had come out after Mark's third strike, resulting in a silent battle between the two alphas.

"Well, that was fun.", Misses Lee said, subtly pushing her elbow into her husband’s side as he wouldn't stop glaring at Mark, the game having triggered something inside him.

"Yeah, I figured I'm terrible at bowling. It was not Donghyuck's fault after all.", Ten joked, making everyone laugh except Mister Lee.

"I told you I was a professional back then.", Donghyuck said cockily.

"You also believed there was a 'spirit' texting you that your hair is gonna fall out.", Ten teased him and Donghyuck pouted.

"I did not! I knew that was you texting me!", he defended himself.

"Yeah, after a few weeks. And I bet you had to force it out of Renjun.", Ten said and Donghyuck could only cross his arms as everybody continued to laugh at him.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving.", Misses Lee said, linking arms with Ten and Donghyuck, walking out of the bowling alley with them.

Back snuggled into the car they made their way to the restaurant. Ten was great at keeping the mood up, talking about his dance team, while Mark mostly kept his mouth shut, not wanting to aggregate any further arguments. His mother happily picked up any conversation Ten initiated and so the ride wasn't entirely uncomfortable, although everybody witnessed the obvious tension that was still in the air.

One after another climbed out of the car and they walked the last few meters up to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I have a reservation for Lee Dohyun.", his father told the front lady.

"Ah, yeah, Lee Dohyun at 7:30. Party of five.", the elderly lady confirmed.

"Oh, that must be a mistake. We are six.", Misses Lee quickly corrected.

"Oh, but here it says five people.", the lady said. "But I'm sure we'll find another chair for you.", she added with a sweet smile.

"That would be great, thanks.", Misses Lee said gratefully. Donghyuck threw his father a look. He for some reason knew that hadn't been a mistake. They followed the lady into the dining room, sitting down at a corner table.

"You won't mind waiting for a chair, Mark, right?", Mister Lee asked as he took the last chair.

"No, it's fine.", the alpha replied, standing a little bit awkwardly next to them. So much for their guest's comfort.

"I can wait for a chair.", Donghyuck offered, standing up himself.

"Sit down, Mark said he wouldn't mind.", his father said and Mark gave him a reassuring look. Slowly he sat down again. A few minutes after a waiter approached them, a rusty-looking folding chair under his arms.

"So sorry, this is the best we have.", he apologized to them.

"No problem, it was our mistake. Just put it down there.", Mister Lee said, pointing to the space next to Johnny, again far away from Donghyuck.

"Thanks for your understanding. I will bring you the menu cards right away.", the waiter said, professional smile on his face as he walked away. Mark carefully sat down, the chair making him sit on a lower level than everybody else - it looked quite ridiculous.

"Should we switch?", Johnny offered to his surprise.

"Oh, thanks, but it's really fine.", Mark declined politely, not wanting to seem like a snob. This chair would do for him. Donghyuck sent him a worried glance, but Mark only smiled bravely. There was silence at the table as they looked through the menu and it was Ten again who started up a conversation, making everyone internally breathe in, as the first of their food was served.

"So, Mark, you haven't been talking much today. Donghyuck said you wanted to be a music producer, right?", Misses Lee shifted the conversation towards Mark for the first time as they were halfway through their entrees.

"Oh, yeah, that's true. I'm studying music production.", Mark said a little stunned. He figured after yesterday it was safer to just keep quiet. Donghyuck knew his mother felt guilty for excluding Mark the whole day, so he was internally happy that his boyfriend got a chance to talk.

"How come?", his mother pried, giving Mark an encouraging smile while his dad gave him a challenging look.

"Well...I always loved music. Both my parents are into arts and they sent me to music lessons early in my life. I got interested in production while I was in middle school, I sold a few of my beats in high school and thought if I became better and kept improving I could make a career out of it.", Mark began to explain. Talking about music was always easy for him.

"Isn't that kind of risky? For a job in the entertainment industry you have to be lucky, not only talented. Are you sure you can maintain a stable income with that path of career?", Mister Lee asked, popping his eyebrows. Mark's hands began shaking.

"You're right, it's a competitive industry. But I work hard and I think if I put in the effort I can make a future out of it.", he retorted, trying to sound like he had his life together.

"Hard work doesn't always lead to success.", Mister Lee countered and at this point Donghyuck had to step in.

"But you haven't heard what Mark can do! He's seriously the most talented person I know, his music and lyric writing skills are insane. If _he_ can't make it, then nobody can. He would be wasted doing anything else than writing music.", the omega argued and he meant every word he said. He'd seen how passionate Mark could get about music, he heard what he could do.

His father gave him a disapproving look, but remained silent when Misses Lee changed the topic of the conversation back to Ten.

It was getting late when they all huddled back into the car. Donghyuck felt how Johnny rested his head against his back on the drive home, falling asleep against him.

They all entered the house with heavy eyelids. Donghyuck smiled thankfully at Mark when the alpha helped him out of his jacket with a fond look on his face. But then, just in the next second, everything went to hell as Mark was roughly shoved away from him.

"I thought I made it quite clear that I don't want you anywhere near my son.", Mister Lee growled and Mark raised his hands in resignation.

"I swear I only wanted to help him out of his jacket because he looked tried.", he wanted to set things clear.

"And feel him up? I know how alphas like you tick.", Mister Lee said, pushing Mark harshly against the door.

"Enough!", Donghyuck screamed and everybody in the floor turned his head towards him.

"It's fine, Hyuckie.", Mark whispered through the tense silence that settled between them, and Mister Lee let out another growl at the nickname.

"It's not fine, Mark.", Donghyuck said, voice determined and all signs of tiredness gone. "I'm sick of this, dad. Since we came here you treated Mark like an enemy."

"Donghyuck, I think that's enough.", his father said with a stern look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not done. You look at him like he's a piece of trash. You won't let him sit beside me, you make him stay at the guest bedroom and I know that table for five wasn't a mistake! Did you hope we would have to leave Mark waiting outside? How come you don't have any problem with Ten pursuing a dancing career but you make a deal out of it when Mark wants to do music production?", Donghyuck was just getting into this, anger spilling out of him.

"You're crossing a line, Donghyuck.", his father warned him.

"Am I though, dad? You act like Mark is some kind of pervert, when he's not. Let me tell you something: I'm not a freaking child anymore. I know what I get into and I know that Mark won't hurt me."

There was silence again as his father just stared at him. Donghyuck couldn’t take this any more. All his excitement for this trip gone in just two days, leaving him with nothing else than an empty feeling.

At this point Donghyuck's eyes began to get watery, not knowing what he could do to make things better. So, he went for full on honesty.

"I _love_ Mark, dad. And I'm really disappointed that you won't give him a chance. I know you have reasons to be cautious but this is just wrong. This is the first time I ever brought a boy home and I have to see him be treated like an intruder. And it's even sadder because not just I but also Mark have been really excited about meeting all of you. This is not fair to him and it's not fair to me! I'm done with this.", Donghyuck said before storming upstairs into his room, tears still gathered in his eyes.

These past two days had been the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted his family to like Mark, because he made him so happy and he would not let him go for anything in this world. He knew that there was only a future with Mark in it. He had hoped his father would see this, would understand how important Mark was for him, but apparently he was wrong about that. He buried his face in his pillow and fell asleep, feeling a mixture of disappointment and anger.

After Donghyuck's outburst there had been complete silence in the floor.

"Uhm...I'm gonna...", Mark awkwardly cleared his throat, shuffling away from Mister Lee’s grip on him and heading to the guest bedroom. This had been a nightmare. He didn't know how he would survive the next few days here, but at least he knew with Donghyuck at his side, someone would always have his back. Maybe he couldn't do this alone, but they could always do this together.

  
  


  
  


Renjun was feeling giddy. Jeno promised to take him out to the infamous restaurant tonight. He put his previously bought outfit on his bed, thinking what kind of make-up would go with it, when he heard a knock on their door.

"What are you doing here this early? I thought you would pick me up at six.", Renjun asked surprised when Jeno was standing in front of him.

"Well, before that I promised to take you on another date.", Jeno said. "Come on, get your shoes on. We have an appointment.", the alpha added, giving Renjun a cheeky smile, rushing him to get ready.

"Where are we going?", Renjun asked when they ran down the stairs.

"Oh, you'll see.", Jeno said with a wink, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the bus station.

  
  


Renjun's mouth fell open when they arrived at the alpha specialist twenty minutes later.

"I told you I was being serious.", Jeno said, walking towards the door. Renjun was still shocked, he couldn't move from his spot. Jeno turned around when he noticed that Renjun was not following him. "Are you okay?", he asked and Renjun slowly nodded.

"Just...surprised.", he admitted, feeling his cheeks flaming up.

"You don't have to come inside, really, if you don't want to.", Jeno said warmly, reaching for his hands and softly caressing them.

"No, it's fine. Didn't you say they have cookies?", Renjun played down his nerves and Jeno gave him an encouraging smile before pulling him along inside.

The cookies were a disappointment. They weren't even homemade, just some prepackaged coffee cookie. Renjun pouted when he found out, sitting alone in the waiting room. He still had one (or three) because it distracted him from the environment. He'd never been at an alpha specialist before, but it wasn't all that different from the omega one. The educational magazines and pamphlets covered different topics, but Renjun for sure wouldn't dig deeper into that, the cover already showing more than he needed to know. At least he wasn't the only omega in the waiting room, so he didn't feel that awkward.

It had something weirdly domestic about it? Was that what Jeno had felt back then?

Before he could get into it, though, Jeno returned with a big smile on his face.

"I'm done, baby. We can go.", he said and Renjun quickly stood up and followed him outside. That must've been the weirdest date they've been to. And they've been to a lot of dramatic dates.

"You set my expectations up for the cookies.", Renjun complained on the bus ride back home.

"Hey, your doctor doesn't even offer anything.", Jeno defended himself.

"It was still a false promise. Those cookies were not worth it.", Renjun said.

"Wow. That hurt.", Jeno said, clutching his hand to his heart dramatically, making Renjun laugh.

"What did you go for, anyways? A check-up?", he asked.

"No, I went to get tested for STDs, of course. So we are equal again.", Jeno answered nonchalant.

"Wait, seriously?", Renjun asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? We should be safe. Did you think you were the only one responsible in this relationship?", Jeno asked in return with a chuckle.

"No, not at all. Just...thanks.", Renjun answered, intertwining their hands.

"For getting tested?", Jeno said amused.

"No, for taking me on this date.", Renjun replied and Jeno laughed.

"Always.", the alpha said, showcasing his eye-smile.

  
  


"Now, get ready. I'll be picking you up at six, no minute later.", Jeno told him when they were back at Renjun's dorm again.

"I'll be punctual on the second.", Renjun replied. "Do I get to see you in suit and tie tonight?", he asked curiously.

"That's a secret.", Jeno answered with another wink and Renjun giggled.

"Alright then. See you later.", Renjun said and Jeno nodded.

"Point six.", the alpha said.

"I'll be ready.", Renjun confirmed and Jeno went downstairs to get ready himself.

Clapping his hands excitedly Renjun skipped to the bedroom. Luckily he and Donghyuck planned his outfit before, otherwise he could already see himself panic dialing his best friend for fashion advice. He picked up the white shirt from his bed when suddenly something fell out of it.

Startled Renjun crouched down, only to be found with a fancy looking new set of underwear. He frowned in confusion, but then he noticed the note that had also fallen to the ground.

_See this as another present for Jeno.  
If you two aren't gonna do something ;) just wear if for the confidence. Trust me, I know what's best.  
Love, Hyuckie_

Renjun felt his face heat up. When did Donghyuck even manage to buy him a new pair of underwear? More importantly, when did he hide it inside his new shirt and how didn't Renjun notice any of this? Had his best friend become a top secret agent behind his back?

Renjun carefully clasped his fingers into the white fabric - it was soft, and it definitely looked like something that needed a lot of confidence to be worn.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Donghyuck or wanted to give him a big hug. He was somehow torn in between both, and his best friend was lucky he wasn't there at the moment, because he would've probably been suffocated to death in a hug.

Renjun contemplated a bit longer. He knew he wasn't ready to go all the way yet. But maybe another shower situation would arise? He bit down on his lip before letting out a frustrated groan. Why did Donghyuck win even when he wasn't here? He picked up the new set and his shirt and pants and went to the bathroom to get dressed. He spent the remaining time on his make-up, going for a golden eye-lid glow, that usually Donghyuck was the expert for (Renjun liked more colorful styles). But he wanted something classy, and not too attention seeking, so he finished up with a light pink lip gloss, abandoning the red lipstick he put on Hyuck's lips so often.

When he checked the time he had exactly seven minutes left, so he hurriedly rushed through their dorm to pack a bag with his keys and money and everything you needed when you went out. Just when he put in the emergency slick pad (because you never know, especially not if your name is Renjun), he heard a knock on the door.

Sliding towards it on his socks he opened just a few seconds later.

Jeno looked up from his watch.

"Six seconds after six o'clock.", the alpha said.

"Maybe you knocked a little late.", Renjun defended himself.

"No, I checked, I was right on the second.", Jeno said. "You look gorgeous.", he added with a smile and Renjun looked away bashfully.

"Thanks. You look very handsome, too.", Renjun replied and it was true. It might not be suit and tie but Jeno was wearing an expensive looking jackett and a nice dark red shirt underneath.

"My father lend me his coat. He didn't trust my fashion sense after I let it slip where we were going.", Jeno admitted with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe how much of my wardrobe is actually chosen by Donghyuck. I only pay for it. But he has an eye for pretty things.", Renjun replied, laughing softly.

"Are we both secretly fashion terrorists?", asked Jeno and Renjun giggled.

"Well, definitely not this evening.", he said and stepped out the door.

"May I escort the young gentleman downstairs?", Jeno asked playfully, offering Renjun his arm. The omega gave him an amused look before he took it.

"You very much may.", he played along as they both took the stairs down.

  
  


"You even organized a car?", Renjun asked surprised when Jeno went ahead and opened the car door for him.

"Can't take you out looking like this in a bus.", Jeno said. "Also, I owe Hendery lunch for this.", he added and Renjun laughed.

"Do I have to be worried? You told me you failed your driving test once.", Renjun asked when Jeno started the engine.

"No way, I passed with flying colors the second time!", Jeno defended his driving skills. "Also, I will be extra careful because there's something very precious with me." Renjun almost gagged at that.

"Just drive.", he said and Jeno laughed, clearly having seen his red cheeks, no matter how much Renjun pretended to dislike his cheesy flirting.

"Your wish is my command.", the alpha agreed.

Jeno had been right, there had been no need to worry, the younger maneuvered the care safely through the evening traffic of the city, only glancing at Renjun's side profile whenever they had to stop for a red light.

When they finally parked in front of the restaurant Jeno made a big fuss about opening the car door for Renjun again and the omega could only roll his eyes in sweet adoration, but still feeling infinitely flattered at everything Jeno did for him.

They were led to a table shortly after, the whole atmosphere of the restaurant screaming ‘fancy’ and ‘expensive’ at them. The menu descriptions were equally as over-the-top noble as the big chandeliers in the foyer. Yes, plural. Renjun sent Jeno a help-seeking look.

"I don't even _know_ what half of these thing mean.", the omega said.

"What? You don't know what a hackney carriage goulash with savoy and quail fried egg is?", Jeno said, acting horrified at the sole thought of it.

"Pff...of course I do! I only wanted to test if you knew!", Renjun said ironically. "But seriously...I don't know what to order.", he added in a more serious note.

"How about we just randomly pick a number for each other, count the menu items and get whatever we land on.", Jeno suggested and Renjun raised his eyebrows. "What? Do you have a better idea? I don't even know how to _pronounce_ half of these.", the alpha asked, letting out a soft laugh.

So, they went with Jeno's plan. Renjun ended up with a plate of noodles in some kind of fluffed up cheese sauce with truffle, while Jeno had randomly ordered a plate of...lamb?

"We are definitely the wrong kind of people to go to these places.", Renjun snickered when they puzzled about what kind of meat was on Jeno's plate.

"Just say we are uncultivated.", Jeno joked and Renjun laughed.

"Well, then let's just enjoy this experience.", he said and picked up his fork.

"Good idea.", Jeno agreed.

Renjun wouldn't say the food was bad. No, it had been quite delicious. And spending time with Jeno in a place clearly out of their league, pretending to belong in there had been fun, but only for one evening. He'd never known this clearly that earning a lot of money...was not really worth it in the end.

Especially not when they left the restaurant and Jeno raised his voice:

"I have to confess something.", the alpha said and Renjun turned to look at him. "I'm still hungry."

Renjun let out a bright laugh.

"Thank god, I'm starving too!", he said. "I thought it was an exaggeration when people said that these kind of places only do small portions.", he added.

"Well, that place clearly took it by heart to not waste any food.", Jeno said. "I saw a chicken place down the road. Want to go there?", he suggested and Renjun nodded.

"Best idea you had this whole evening.", he agreed.

It was a night to day difference, stepping into the fast-food chain and getting their bucket of chicken handed five minutes later, from waiting for an hour just to see their food in the restaurant. Renjun couldn't help but laugh out loud when he took in the full picture of Jeno in his fancy looking dress shirt in the middle of a chicken chain, and Jeno joined him when he noticed that they stuck out like a sore thumb.

They brought their order outside and took a stroll around the area, only the stars and a few street lamps lightening up the dark night as they munched on their chicken.

"I wonder what the chef of that restaurant would say if he could see us right now.", Jeno said, taking a huge bite.

"He would probably want to join us. No way anyone in there is not hungry after their meal.", Renjun joked and Jeno laughed.

"Maybe that is there scheme. Serving so little that you have to order two menus. That's how they make their money.", the alpha said.

"I think you're onto something.", Renjun giggled, taking another piece of chicken out of the box Jeno was carrying between them.

This might be the most imperfect, unromantic setting ever created. Cold street light shining down on them between posh looking houses, fingers full of grease, but when Jeno turned his head to look at Renjun, he felt his heart grow fond.

"I love you.", he simply said, goofy smile on his face. Renjun quickly turned his head, mouth still full of chicken, as he made a surprised noise. "I love how I can take you to the fanciest restaurant but we somehow end up more happy at a cheap chicken place. I love how you looked the most beautiful in either of these places. I just...I just love you."

"I thought you had something overly romantic prepared. Flowers and the moonlight and kissing me goodnight.", Renjun teased him, but he felt his eyes become watery.

"I figured none of that was important if I just had you by my side.", Jeno admitted. "Besides nothing tops your confession to me.", he added with a smirk. Renjun wanted to counter something to that, but he couldn't.

"I love you, too. And I'm not just saying that because you bought me the best chicken I had in a while.", Renjun replied, trying to joke his upcoming tears away. Jeno chuckled softly.

"You're right. This is good chicken.", he agreed and Renjun laughed.

"I would kiss you right now, but I'm all greasy.", the omega said and Jeno gave him a cheeky side look.

"Then how about we head home, clean up and then you can fulfill your wish.", he suggested and Renjun turned to look at him.

"I have to correct myself. _That_ is the best plan you had all evening.", Renjun said, and both stared at each other for another second before they rushed back to the car.

  
  


Turned out it was not Renjun who went for the kiss first. As soon as both of them washed their hands and quickly cleaned their mouths, Jeno couldn't be stopped from swooping Renjun in and connecting their lips.

Renjun let out a surprised huff when he was pushed against the washbasin but he quickly recovered, pulling Jeno down to him by his shirt. Jeno continued to capture his lips more and more fiercely, and Renjun could only surrender and whine in pleasure every time Jeno would let the tips of their tongues brush each other.

At one point the alpha turned them around, tightening his grip around Renjun waist and pulling the smaller up in the air, walking them out of the bathroom. Renjun opened his eyes at the shocking feeling of having his feet literally swept of the ground, but Jeno didn't give him any time to think about it further as he let him down again, pressing him into the next wall and kissing him stupid.

"Renjun.", Jeno said in a breathy voice between kisses and Renjun let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine at the loss of lips on his own. "Let's go to my bedroom.", the alpha said and it was not a question as he pulled Renjun from his feet again, carrying him right to his bed.

Renjun, once on his own feet again, didn't hesitate for long to climb onto the sheets. Not letting Jeno be separated for long he pulled the alpha on top of him, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

Jeno was quick to pick up the passion level again, and began to suck down hickeys all along Renjun's jaw and neck. The omega let out quiet moans and when Jeno sucked on the spot right above his scent gland his whole body reacted in return, his legs twitching, tangling up with Jeno's.

And then, Renjun had already been wondering, the slick hit him. He couldn't ruin Donghyuck's new underwear, so he gently pulled Jeno's head away from his neck and back on face-level again.

"I think we should go into the shower for this.", he said, voice faint.

"But we don't have to go into the shower.", Jeno said softly, pressing another kiss to Renjun's lips.

"Yes, we have to.", Renjun demanded, voice strained and Jeno slowly pulled away from him.

"Why do we have to?", he asked and Renjun nervously bit down on his lips.

"We just...have to.", Renjun stayed stubborn and Jeno let out a soft sigh.

"Sit up, we need to have a talk.", the alpha said in a calm voice, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. A little puzzled Renjun shuffled into a sitting position as well.

"Okay?", he said, stretching the word out a little.

"I know I told you this a lot already, but I'm fine with going slow. But you have to tell me when something is going too fast for you, otherwise I won't know and I might push too far.", Jeno said, voice serious. "Tell me when you're not okay with something."

"I'm fine with...doing things in the shower.", Renjun quickly said, not wanting Jeno to get the wrong idea. Everything he did had been consensual and he did not want Jeno to question that.

"You mean you are fine with jerking me off in the shower.", Jeno said straight up and Renjun almost chocked on his own spit by the blunt choice of words.

"Err...yeah.", he agreed, face burning up in flames.

"You know we can't have sex in the shower, though? At least not for your first time.", Jeno said and Renjun had no idea how the evening took this turn.

"I know!", the omega replied. "I mean...I..uh...I...", Renjun stuttered, but Jeno looked at him, encouraging him to keep going. "I just...in the shower...my slick. It washes away. You can't...smell it as strongly and it doesn't get messy.", he finally admitted. Jeno sighed.

"Okay. I understand that. But Renjun, I really don't mind your slick. And you shouldn't either. It's only natural.", Jeno said and Renjun wasn't sure how often he heard that since he started dating Jeno.

"I know.", Renjun said. He really thought he knew...but it was something that always came back to him...haunting him ever since he presented... "I'll work on it.", he added.

"Renjun, you don't...I don't want you to work on it only to please me, okay? You should first and foremost do it for you. To love yourself and every part of you. Believe me, you will feel so much better in your own skin once you stop beating yourself up over something you can't control.", Jeno said and Renjun nodded. He knew Jeno was right. But he also knew that that would probably take a lot more time.

"Also, I want you to know only because we both got tested and started to get more physical...you know, in the shower-"

"You mean jerking you off?", Renjun interrupted in a sudden flash of braveness, happy when this time Jeno flushed red.

"Yes. I want you to know that that doesn't mean that sex is on the table any time soon if you're not ready. We are still on the same page about going slow.", the alpha continued and Renjun nodded. "Okay, that's good.", Jeno said.

"So...what do we do now?", Renjun asked. The mood had shifted after their make-out session, but he didn't know what Jeno had in mind.

"How about we change into something comfortable, I put on one of my stupid romance movies and we cuddle?", the alpha suggested and Renjun smiled in agreement. When Jeno got up to change, the omega felt a weird mixture of relief and disappointment.

But as long as he wasn't comfortable with himself Jeno wouldn't go any further. There had to be a quicker way...he needed to fix this somehow. He just had to. For Jeno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's a bit longer than usual, I hope that's fine!!  
> A bit of Markhyuck drama and Noren fluff...  
> Tell me what you think in the comments :3  
> And thank you for reading!!


	49. Right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you're all healthy and happy!! Enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment :3

This morning, when Donghyuck sneaked into the guest bedroom, Mark was actually still asleep.

"Mark, wake up!", the omega whispered as he shook his boyfriend awake. Mark turned around, groaning. He had not slept well after yesterday's drama.

"What are you doing?", he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'm gonna take you out and give you a day here that's not full of animosity.", Donghyuck said.

"What about your family?", Mark asked as he struggled out of the blankets.

"That's why I'm waking you up this early! Come on, hurry up!", Donghyuck said, ripping the sheets from the bed. Mark shivered at the sudden coldness but then forced himself out of bed.

A few minutes later they sneaked downstairs and out of the front door, where the sun had just started to rise.

"Come on, the bus station is just down the road. Get ready for a tour guide a la Donghyuck.", the omega said, grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him with him.

"Are you sure us sneaking out of the house like this won't just make things worse?", Mark asked, a little worried about the consequences of their actions.

"Honestly Mark, at this point, I don't care. I would say we leave right now but our train tickets are booked for tomorrow. I'm sorry that I couldn't endure it for you, but I just hated seeing you being treated like that by my own father.", Donghyuck said, the past days still present in his mind.

"I know...and I'm thankful that you stood up for me. I'm just worried...they're still your family. You can't avoid them forever.", Mark said and Donghyuck sighed.

"Let's just...forget about all this for today. I didn't bring you here for more drama. I wanted you to have a good time with me and my family. So, lets just be happy for today.", the omega suggested.

"Fine.", Mark smiled. "I'm dying to see where you've grown up.", he admitted and Donghyuck smiled back at him. As long as they were together, everything would turn out fine in the end.

They rode the bus holding a comfortable conversation, Donghyuck explaining the various tourist attractions of their little village (a.k.a. Renjun's house, the football field and the neighbor town that had more cows than actual people living there). But Mark was a good listener, nodding his head and laughing at his jokes. Soon they reached the nearest town, the place where Donghyuck and Renjun had gone to school, and got off the bus.

"So, this is where most of my social life took place. There's not really much to my home village, but this is where my school is at. There's also a cinema and an ice cream shop here.", Donghyuck explained further.

"Actually, I think this is great. I've never really been to the country side.", Mark said, the alpha had grown up in another city himself.

"I mean...I'm not living on a farm.", Donghyuck said with a shrug.

"I know! But everything is so small and quiet. I think it's sweet. Also, the air is so nice.", Mark said, being able to get excited about the smallest things. Donghyuck gave him a big smile, before linking their hands together.

"Let's get some breakfast first. There's a great bakery I know.", the omega said and Mark's stomach agreed with a growl.

It was nice, being just the two of them again. They could sit as close as they wanted and hold hands while they munched on their breakfast.

Afterwards they took a walk around the town, window shopping at the few local stores. Donghyuck was searching for something that he could bring Mark's parents as a gift tomorrow and decided on a nice local brand of coffee beans after the alpha had told him how his parents’ blood was basically 80 percent caffeine.

"Maybe I should pick up some flowers, too?", Donghyuck voiced out his thoughts.

"That was the first thing that went wrong. I think me forgetting the flowers jinxed everything.", Mark whined and Donghyuck laughed.

"Yeah, totally. Why didn't Johnny drive the four hours back to get them?", Donghyuck asked ironically.

"I know, right? That would've spared us a lot of trouble.", Mark said, holding Donghyuck's hands a little firmer. The omega couldn't resist to raise to his tiptoes and press a chaste kiss to Mark's cheek.

"I'm sorry it turned out that way.", he said and gave Mark a sympathetic smile.

"It's...fine. I mean it kind of sucks but...at least I have you by my side.", the alpha replied with a tough look on his face.

"I want you to kiss me, Mark Lee.", Donghyuck suddenly blurted out.

"W-what?", Mark asked startled.

"Kiss me. Right now. Please.", Donghyuck repeated and Mark shyly glanced around the streets, checking how many people were around. But when he turned his head back to Donghyuck, all of that didn't seem to matter anymore.

He gently put his hands around Donghyuck's cheek, leaned down and pressed the softest of kisses on the omega's lips. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, before reciprocating equally as softly. He just wanted Mark to know that he would always be by his side, no matter what comes.

"I love you.", he whispered once they parted and Mark's face turned into a goofy smile.

"I love you, too.", the alpha replied quietly. They just looked at each other for a few more moments, before Donghyuck finally pulled away, Mark's hands retreating from his cheeks.

"Come on, there is one more place I really need to go.", Donghyuck said.

If Donghyuck would've known that just a month prior Renjun had been in the same situation he probably would've laughed out loud. But now he was just biting down on his lips nervously, waiting for his name to be called. Mark was sitting awkwardly beside him. Seemed like going to the omega specialist together was a must when you visit here, he thought, knowing that Jeno had been in the same position.

"Lee Donghyuck, your doctor is ready to see you.", a young woman called for him and Donghyuck stood up from his chair.

"I'll be right back.", Donghyuck said to Mark and the alpha nodded with an awkward smile on his face.

  
  


"So, Donghyuck. Why did you want to see me?", the doctor asked him after they exchanged their greetings, rolling over to him in her chair.

"Errm...my last heat - it was about a day early. That's...not supposed to happen, right?", Donghyuck asked, fidgeting on his chair.

"Well, it's certainly unusual, but it's not impossible. Are you still taking your pills regularly?", the doctor asked, looking at Donghyuck questioningly.

"I do! There's nothing wrong with me, is there?", Donghyuck asked back.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Were you in close contact with alpha pheromones the day before your heat? Were you stressed? It's most likely due to hormonal surplus that your heat acted out.", the doctor explained.

"I mean...I have a boyfriend. And err...there was exam season that got me a little stressed, but that was way before my heat.", Donghyuck answered.

"So, have you been intimate with your boyfriend prior to your heat?", the doctor said. Donghyuck nodded, blush high on his cheeks.

"Yeah...we just recently...started being intimate with each other.", he explained and the doctor nodded.

"Then it's most likely that the hormones released due to intimacy with your partner might have messed with your heat cycle. It's not really common, because the pill usually makes sure that our heat cycle stays on track. But if your omega and his alpha are really compatible it might be that the biological urge to reproduce becomes stronger.", the doctor said, typing something into the computer now. "If you want to I can prescribe you a stronger pill. It might make your heat a little more intense but it will be a lot safer regarding the timing of your heat.", she suggested.

"O-okay. I think that might be good. It was really scary when I was hit early.", Donghyuck agreed and the doctor gave him a compassionate smile.

"Let me just print you the recipe.", she said and Donghyuck nodded.

  
  


"So, everything alright?", Mark asked once they exited the clinic.

"Yeah.", Donghyuck answered. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Mark.

"Did you...er...you know...go there because your heat was...early?", the alpha asked further and Donghyuck was a little surprised about how perceptive Mark was. "I researched about it after your heat and...that's not a common thing to happen, is it?", the alpha added.

"Yeah...but, it's fine.", Donghyuck said.

"So why did it happen?", Mark asked concerned. Donghyuck took a deep breath in.

"Well...it seems like your alpha and my omega really want to make babies together.", he explained and Mark chocked on his own spit.

"W-what?!", Mark asked flabbergasted and Donghyuck couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the sight of Mark's red face.

"Us sleeping together activated some hormones that messed with my heat cycle. It happens when two people are very compatible.", Donghyuck said. "I guess that means our babies will be super humans."

Mark's face got even darker at that.

"But she prescribed me a stronger pill, so no more heat surprises in the future.", the omega said.

"W-well...I'm just glad you're...all healthy.", Mark stuttered and Donghyuck gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry again.", he said, intertwining their hands.

  
  


They grabbed a bite to eat at a small snack bar and spend the rest of the afternoon walking around the big lake at the far end of the town, feeding the ducks with their leftover bread. It was the first peaceful day they spend here together and Donghyuck was glad he took Mark out today, away from his parents.

However, they couldn't avoid them forever, as they had to realize once they got onto the bus back to his home. Donghyuck noticed how his boyfriend tensed up more and more the closer they got and he began to caress his thighs comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I made a mess out of things. You don't have to see any of them today if you don't want to. You can just go upstairs into my room and I'll bring our dinner upstairs. Sounds good?", Donghyuck suggested and Mark nodded. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Donghyuck's father again just yet.

But when Donghyuck turned around his key and opened the door, they were directly greeted with the sight of Mister Lee, seemingly waiting just for them in the floor.

"I believe we need to have a talk, Donghyuck.", he said straight away, skipping any form of greeting, when Donghyuck entered the house and gave him an angry stare.

" _I_ believe I said everything that needed to be said yesterday.", Donghyuck replied sharply and Mark awkwardly tried to avoid any eye-contact with Mister Lee.

"But I didn't get to say everything that I needed to say.", his father insisted. Donghyuck sighed.

"Go wait in my room for me. I'll be right up.", he said to Mark and the alpha nodded, escaping as quickly as possible. His father watched Mark walk away with a tortured look, but he pressed his lips together tightly. "So, what do you have to say?", Donghyuck asked his father, stemming his hands in his hips.

"Let's sit down for this.", Mister Lee said, and Donghyuck followed his father into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Where's mom?", Donghyuck asked when he couldn't find his mother anywhere.

"She's out with Johnny and Ten. She and Ten seem to get along quite well.", his dad answered him.

"Why didn't you go with them? You seem to like Ten just fine as well.", Donghyuck commented and his father let out a sigh.

"I wanted to wait for you to come back home.", his father told him.

"Why? So that you can make sure Mark's at least two meters away from me all the time?", he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I wanted to explain myself. And apologize.", Mister Lee said and Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?", he asked warily.

"You know how stubborn I can be. But you are my son and I want you to be happy.", his father said earnestly. "It's just hard for me. When Johnny presented as an alpha, I knew he would be fine. He grew up strong and tall and could fight for himself. But you...when you presented I drove to school to pick you up and carried you to the car in my own arms - you looked so vulnerable. And I swore to myself to protect you from everything out there. I know that society sometimes doesn't go easy on omegas. And when these things started happening to you, you know, bad people approaching you, I was so mad at the world and I wanted to send each and everyone of them to hell.", his father said, voice getting hoarse in the end.

"But Mark isn't like them. Mark is like you, he is like Johnny. He wants to protect me, he's not one of _them_. You know, the first time we met I was actually approached by one of those alphas and he scared him away from me. Not that he needed to, I was just about to hit that idiot in the nuts, but he still did. And I got mad at him after, because he called me a little omega.", Donghyuck recounted the first day of university. "But that's just how Mark is. He is sweet...and a little awkward with his words."

"It's just hard to give you away to some alpha after I've seen you get hurt by them over and over again.", his father said.

"But if you'd just give Mark a chance you would see that you have nothing to worry about. I love Mark, dad, and I know that he would never hurt me.", Donghyuck replied and his dad gave him a long look.

"You really love him?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded certainly.

"I do. That's why I wanted you to like him. He's going to be part of my life for a long time and I need you two to get along for that.", he said. His father took a deep breath.

"I guess that's what they mean when they say you're gonna regret the day your kid becomes an adult.", he said and Donghyuck swore he could see a tear in his eye.

"I'm still gonna be your son, dad.", Donghyuck said, grabbing his father's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I know. And I know I should be happy you found someone that...makes you happy.", his father said, squeezing his hand back. "I'm sorry that I acted like that. It's not that I don't want you to be happy. I just want to be sure you settle for the right person."

"I did, dad. Mark is the best partner I could ever imagine to have. And once you get to know him, you'll see that.", Donghyuck said.

"I'm sorry, Donghyuck. I shouldn't have let my prejudice affect your happiness.", the alpha said.

"I don't think I am the one you need to apologize to.", Donghyuck mentioned and his father gave him a tormented smile.

"You're going to make this hard for me, right?", he asked and Donghyuck gave him a diabolic grin.

"You put this on yourself.", he answered and his father nodded. "I'm going upstairs now. Do you want me to send Mark down to you?", he added as he stood up.

"No, not yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow.", Mister Lee declined the offer.

"Don't let your pride get to your head too much.", Donghyuck said playfully and his father looked at him amused.

"Good thing you come after your mother.", he said and Donghyuck smiled. "Would it be too much to ask that Mark stays in the guest bedroom?", his father asked, pained expression on his face. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously? You know both Mark and I are adults and can share a bed whenever we want to once we leave?", Donghyuck said and his father groaned.

"Please, do it for your old man's heart and I promise I will apologize to Mark tomorrow.", his father said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But you have to talk to him before we leave. Our train leaves at noon.", Donghyuck said and his father nodded.

"When did you grow up so much?", he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. Donghyuck gave his father a soft smile before he pulled him into a hug.

"It's a good thing I grew up. Remember how annoying I was in middle school?", he joked and his father chuckled.

"You wouldn't listen to anything I said.", his father said, getting nostalgic. "You know I love you, Donghyuck, right? No matter how much we fight?"

"I love you too, dad.", the omega replied, because it was true. While he and his mother never really had big fights, he and his dad had gone through rough times together. Maybe he was more like him than his father thought he was.

"Mark is probably waiting for you.", his father said after a while of peaceful silence. "I want him in the guest bedroom at midnight. This time it's not a question.", he added and Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes.

"Thanks dad.", he said softly.

He quickly grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen and headed upstairs.

To his surprise Mark was not in his room where he was expecting him, instead he was awkwardly slouching in front of the door. Donghyuck gave him a questioning look.

"I was - I thought, I mean, it's your room, I didn't want to enter without you for the first time.", the alpha explained and Donghyuck smiled. Of course Mark wouldn't cross his territory without him for the first time, even when Donghyuck told him to. He should've known.

"It's okay. But it also would've been okay if you did, I allowed you to.", he said and opened the door, holding it open for Mark. The older gave him one last shy look before entering his childhood bedroom.

It was a small, cozy room, walls painted a muted yellow, giving it a warm atmosphere. Mark took a few tentative steps inside, inspecting every corner. He smiled when his eyes came across a picture of two elementary school students smiling into a camera.

"You and Renjun?", he asked, nodding to the picture.

"Yeah, I think that was the first day of second grade. We were in different classes but we were still inseparable.", Donghyuck explained, walking over to stand next to Mark.

"You look cute.", Mark commented. There were a few more pictures on the shelves, Donghyuck and Johnny at a beach, little Donghyuck unwrapping a Christmas present, Renjun and Donghyuck graduating.

"How long are you going to stare at my pictures?", Donghyuck asked amused when Mark couldn't take his eyes off of baby Donghyuck eating his first pap.

"Sorry.", the alpha chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "You have quite the book collection.", he then commented and went over to the only other shelve in the room, filled with dozens of novels.

"They are sorted after genre and how much I liked them.", the omega explained and Mark gave him a teasing glance.

"Maybe you are the nerd in this relationship.", he said and Donghyuck scowled at him.

"Shut up Mister 'I-have-a-whole-collection-of-Spiderman-movies-everywhere-I-go'.", the omega countered and Mark laughed, before joining Donghyuck on his bed.

"What...what did your father had to say?", he finally asked and Donghyuck sighed.

"It's going to be fine. He'll probably want to talk to you tomorrow. Don't worry, he said he wanted to apologize. But you still have to stay in the guest bedroom.", the omega summarized. "He was actually quite sweet about it.", he added.

"I can live with that.", Mark said. "Do you often fight with your parents?", he asked and gave Donghyuck a curious look.

"Me and my mom rarely fight. Me and my dad fought all the time. But it only made us get closer. He worries a lot about me and sometimes it was overbearing. You saw how stubborn he can get. I still love him, though.", Donghyuck answered. "Wait, don't tell me you are like Renjun and never fight with your parents?", he the said, and Mark smiled sheepishly.

"No...I do. Although I try my best to avoid confrontations.", Mark admitted.

"Well...that's why you have me. I will confront everybody for you.", Donghyuck said.

"Sure.", Mark replied amused.

"You don't believe me! Did you already forget what I learned in that defense class?", Donghyuck asked indignant and Mark laughed.

"Of course not. I know you can fight for yourself.", he replied and Donghyuck smiled satisfied.

"Good.", he said. "If not I would have to showcase you and that would not have been pretty.", he added, trying to crack his knuckles but ultimately failing, so it just looked like he was massaging his own hands.

Mark laughed fondly at him and Donghyuck couldn't help but to join in.

"Come on, I got us some snacks. We can watch one of the Spiderman DVDs I know you brought with you on my laptop.", the omega said and Mark agreed, already hurrying out of the room to his suitcase.

As stipulated Mark was over at the guest room at midnight. It was little progress. At least his dad hadn't stormed into his room to make sure they weren't doing anything unruly. He hadn't expected his dad to come around this quickly. Donghyuck suspected his mom must have had another serious talk with after yesterday's huge fight. She was always the best at talking some sense into his father. He had to ask her at some point. And if his father kept his promise and would apologize to Mark, Donghyuck would forgive him. He knew that his father had strong alpha instincts and therefore a lot of pride to swallow when it came to apologizing, especially to another alpha. But he also knew that his father was a kind man, one to own up to his mistakes, although it might take him a while.

So when the whole family came together the next morning and he didn't say anything after Donghyuck pulled Mark in the chair next to him, he knew that they were on the right way. Mark just gave the older alpha a tentative look, but seemed to relax when he wasn't instructed to change seats again. Donghyuck subtly squeezed his hand as a sign that they were going to be fine and Mark gave him a small but hopeful smile.

The conversation remained light at the table and for the first time Mark didn't seem scared of talking to his boyfriend's family and even got engaged in a discussion with Johnny. Although Mister Lee remained mostly quiet the atmosphere wasn't nearly as tense and hostile as the last few times Mark had attempted to talk and that was at least a little progress.

They got rid of the dishes altogether, while the parents remained seated at the kitchen table, slurping the last bit of their coffee.

"We're going up to pack our things now.", Donghyuck said when they where done, giving his father a pointed look. The older sighed before he raised his voice.

"Mark, can I have a word with you?", he asked and the alpha nearly dropped the last knife he had yet to put in the drawer.

Johnny and Ten gave the pair a curious look, but Donghyuck smiled satisfied, so they just walked out of the kitchen to give them privacy. Misses Lee gave her husband a stern look before she followed them out, mentioning for Donghyuck to come along, who went upstairs to actually start packing.

"Sit down.", Mister Lee said when only he and Mark were left, nodding at the chair opposite of him and Mark slowly followed the order, hesitantly taking a seat. "Just so you know, this is not a free-pass from me. I'm still not sure if I should trust you to take care of my son just yet.", the alpha started and Mark nodded.

"I - I understand.", Mark said and Mister Lee took a deep breath in.

"But I was being unfair towards you. And I let my instincts get the best of me. And for that I apologize.", the older man said.

"It's...it's fine, Sir. I can kind of understand why you acted the way you did. I witnessed myself what kind of alphas tend to approach your son. But I swear to you, I'm not like them. I-", Mark swallowed before directly looking into Mister Lee's eyes. "I love your son. I want and I can take care of him."

The father sighed, before giving Mark a pained expression.

"You don't know how hard it can be for a father to see his son grow up. To hand him over to another to protect.", Mister Lee said. "You don't know how much I want to chase you away from him."

Mark didn't know what to reply to that. So he remained silent for a while in which the older alpha seemed to think something through.

"You have to promise me to protect him with all your might. To never let him get hurt.", Mister Lee said, breaking the tense silence.

"I promise I will do my best to make your son happy and keep him safe.", Mark said without hesitation and Mister Lee let out a chuckle at that.

"You really leave me no choice.", he said, giving the younger an unreadable look.

Mark's eyes stayed determined, he _wanted_ the father to know that he could take care of his son.

"I might not trust you very much just yet, Mark. But next time you come here...I'll be looking forward to properly get to know you.", Mister Lee finally said and Mark couldn't help the sudden smile that crept onto his face.

"I'll look forward to that, too.", he replied honestly and Mister Lee just nodded his head.

"You should probably pack you things now. I'll drive you and Donghyuck to the train station.", Mister Lee said and Mark quickly stood up to head upstairs.

He shrieked surprised when he found Donghyuck sitting on the bed, looking at him expectantly.

“Jeez, you scared me there.", he said, holding his hand to his pounding heart. Donghyuck ignored his comment to ask a question instead.

"What did he say? He did apologize, right?", the omega said, watching as Mark started to gather his things in his suitcase.

"Yeah, he did.", Mark replied and Donghyuck gave him an expecting look when he didn't continue.

"And?", the younger pried further when Mark concentrated on packing first.

"I don't think he likes or trusts me very much just yet. But he said he would be open to get to know me. So I guess we're heading in the right direction now.", the alpha gave in and told his boyfriend the details of their conversation.

"That's great. I'm sure once he starts to let you in he will see how great you are.", Donghyuck said with determination. When he saw Mark frown, however, he still felt guilty. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out how you wanted it to.", he said, walking to Mark’s side to stroke his back.

"No, it's fine. If it takes a little more effort to make your father like me, I'm willing to put in more effort.", Mark said, giving the omega a small smile. "I know how important it is that I get along with your family."

Donghyuck wanted to kiss Mark for that. He really had the sweetest boyfriend. The alpha also could've not cared about any of it, he could've just never come back here again, ignore that Donghyuck's father existed. But he didn't. He wanted to go the extra mile for Donghyuck.

He gave Mark a loving look instead.

"If we weren't in my parents house, just know how much I would've kissed you for saying that.", Donghyuck said and a soft pink crept onto Mark's cheek.

"You should probably pack your stuff, too. We don't have much time left before our train leaves.", he changed topics and Donghyuck just smiled at that.

"Fine. I can't wait to see _your_ childhood bedroom now.", the omega said, giving Mark a last teasing glance before heading back to his room.

Both of Donghyuck's parents escorted them to the train station. While his mother pulled first Donghyuck and then Mark into a warm hug, Mister Lee gave his son a short embrace and then stretched out his hand for Mark. The younger alpha shook it firmly, as Mister Lee attempted to smile at him.

"Be on your best behavior when you get there.", Misses Lee warned her son when the train came.

"I’m not a kid any more, mum, don't worry.", Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes.

"And call me more often. I rarely hear from you.", she continued nagging him.

"I will, mum. But I have to go now.", the son said as the doors of the train opened.

"Goodbye, you two. Take good care of Donghyuck, Mark. It was a pleasure to meet you.", Misses Lee said as they both grabbed their suitcases.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad.", Donghyuck said, hugging both of them one more time before entering the train. Mark gave Misses Lee an awkward wave and Mister Lee an awkward smile, and then hurried after his boyfriend.

Now, they had to face the next challenge – Mark’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Today only Markhyuck, but I hope that's fine :3  
> Tell me what you think in the comments!!


	50. Meeting the parents pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is really getting longer and longer! Hope you enjoy the 50. chapter!! Leave me a comment if you like :3

"So, tell me about your moms.", Donghyuck said when they both sat down at their seats on the train and Mark heaved their suitcases in the storage above them.

"Oh, they're pretty chill. Just...yeah...I think I told you before that they're not really used to omegas.", Mark answered.

"What do they do for a living?", Donghyuck asked curiously. Mark mentioned that they were both business women and therefore well-off.

"Oh, one of them is in the marketing business and the other is the manager of a clothing store.", Mark answered and Donghyuck gave him an impressed look.

"That's awesome. They seem to be really career-driven.", Donghyuck said and Mark shrugged.

"They're both just good at what they love to do. I mean, they also raised me and wanted to start a family.", he explained.

"So they are just as all-rounded as you.", Donghyuck said cheekily. "I hope they'll like me."

"Don't worry. They might be awkward around you but they will without a doubt love you.", Mark said with a warm smile.

"Why are you so sure?", Donghyuck asked, starting to get nervous.

"Because we're all alphas and you are the most adorable omega that they've seen in a while. They might not be attracted to your kind but they still have their protective instincts.", Mark answered playfully and Donghyuck hit him in his chest.

"I'm not a doll to fuss over.", he said and Mark chuckled. "Is it the sweater?", Donghyuck asked then, looking down at the fuzzy sweater he had bought with Renjun that was slightly big on him - giving him sweater paws.

"I was just joking.", Mark answered with a laugh. "But you do look cute.", he added with a wink and Donghyuck snorted.

"Few minutes after my father is out of range and you start flirting like this.", the omega said and at least Mark had the decency to blush at that.

"Can't I tell my boyfriend how gorgeous he looks?", Mark asked defensively. Donghyuck made an amused noise. An announcement stopped him from making a comeback, saying that the train will be delayed twenty minutes.

"I better text my mum. She will pick us up from the station.", Mark said, getting out his phone. Donghyuck nodded and let himself rest in his seat for a while. He needed all the relaxing he could get before he would unavoidable turn into a nervous mess. Mark gave him a sweet smile before pulling out his earphones and offering one to the younger, who gladly accepted it. Music always calmed his nerves. Mark probably knew that, judging by the subtle glances the alpha gave him every once in a while, as if checking how he was doing. Donghyuck once again was thankful that Mark was his boyfriend. There probably wasn't anyone as caring as Mark.

When their stop was announced roughly three hours after, Donghyuck gripped Mark's hand. The older removed their earphones before giving him an uplifting smile, squeezing his hand in return.

"Come on, we're gonna be there soon. Let's get up and walk to the doors.", he said and Donghyuck nodded, but he didn't let go of Mark's hand. The alpha struggled a little to get their suitcases back down with only one free hand, but he couldn't bring himself to ask Donghyuck to let go for just a second. He understood the feeling the younger must be having.

They somehow managed their way through the train to the doors, where a few other people were already waiting for the next stop. Donghyuck’s grip tightened when he saw the train station show up outside the glass door. Only a few minutes separated him from Mark's mother now.

"It's gonna be fine.", Mark whispered in his ear, noticing his tensed up state and Donghyuck took a deep breath. He could only hope so.

The train stopped and the doors opened. Mark went out first, pulling the younger firmly behind him. There was chaos at the train station, people leaving left and right, rushing to get their train on time or simply standing around and waiting.

Mark seemed to know his way around though, as he clasped their hands a little tighter and pushed through the crowd. Donghyuck just let himself be dragged, trusting that Mark knew where to go.

After they passed a few platforms and stairs they were out of the masses of people and Donghyuck could actually see the exit of the station. He made a few quick steps to catch up to Mark again, who had been pulling him behind this whole time. The alpha gave him a short once-over, as if to make sure he was still in once piece and Donghyuck actually felt a little flustered. Mark could be quite charming without even trying to be.

"She's waiting at the parking spots. They're outside. Just a little walk.", Mark explained and Donghyuck nodded. He wouldn't have a problem if the parking spots were a few hours away, to be honest.

All too soon they arrived at a huge parking spot, where cars were standing side by side in a tight row. Mark stopped for a bit and scanned the place.

That's when Donghyuck saw her. A woman was getting out of the car at the far left, giving them a huge wave. That had to be Mark's mother. She was wearing a fashionable black jacket, long hair falling over her shoulder so flawlessly, Donghyuck was actually a little bit intimidated by her effortless beauty. He fumbled a little at his sweater paws.

"That's her.", Mark said with a huge grin, waving back, before once again dragging Donghyuck behind him. Donghyuck felt like pressing his heals into the ground to stop the striding of his boyfriend and procrastinate the meeting as far as possible. But the happy smile on Mark's face wouldn't let him do that. He could only wish that Misses Lee couldn't sense how nervous he felt. Mark was a good scent reader. He must've gotten it from someone. He could only hope it was a recessive gene.

"Mum!", Mark said excited when they were in hearing distance and the woman gave the alpha a big hug.

"Mark, so happy you're back. You're mum's got terrible withdrawal symptoms since you left early after Christmas.", she joked and Mark playfully rolled his eyes.

"Mum, this is Donghyuck, my boyfriend.", Mark said, stepping aside to let Donghyuck come forward.

"It's so nice to meet you, Misses Lee.", Donghyuck said with his politest smile, reaching out his hand.

"Oh, just call me Linda. I'm happy I get to see you, too, Donghyuck.", the woman replied, but instead of taking his hand he reached up to his neck where his scent glands were and softly rubbed them for a few times. Perplexed at this action Donghyuck froze up and let her do it. He gave Mark a confused look, but the alpha looked at him with big eyes, equally as puzzled.

"So, shall we get going then? You must be tired from traveling.", Linda asked, getting her hands back to herself and Donghyuck nearly laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Uh, yes. Sure.", Mark answered as Donghyuck was still a bit too shocked to say something. Had Mark's mother just scented him - surely not in the romantic kind of way that Mark did - but more in a...low-key kind of way? It was a little strange, to be honest, people didn't really scent each other anymore for a greeting. But he just shook it off. Mark had warned him that his parents might act a little awkward around him.

Mark quickly put their luggages in the trunk while Linda opened the passenger door for Donghyuck.

"Oh, I can sit in the back. You surely want to catch up with your son.", Donghyuck said quickly, but the woman shook her head.

"But I already prepared the front seat for you. It's more spacious, you won't feel as restricted.", she replied with a smile. Donghyuck wondered if she knew that he had just been cramped up in a tiny train seat or if she thought that he was afraid of narrow spaces. He couldn't refuse her a second time, though, so he just smiled gratefully.

The next weird thing that occurred was the huge fluffy pillow on the front seat, that smelled a lot like Mark's melon scented shampoo. Mark's mother just looked at him with a big smile, so he smiled back and sat down on the pillow. That was a first for him.

Mark didn't really seem to notice as he just slid into the back seat without a comment after storing away their suitcases.

"Are you feeling comfortable, Donghyuck?", Mark's mother asked as she pulled the car into the traffic.

"Ah, yes, thank you.", he replied with another polite smile. The pillow was pretty darn comfy, he was not gonna lie.

"Is mum also at home?", Mark asked from behind them.

"Ah, yes, she's been cooking this whole day for dinner. You know she's a hot mess in the kitchen.", Linda replied. "You got that from her."

"I'm not that bad anymore.", Mark defended himself, scratching his neck embarrassed. Donghyuck couldn't help the laugh that left his mouth at the false statement. Linda gave him a short curious glance.

"Seems like you experienced my son in the kitchen yourself.", she said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately I have to say yes.", Donghyuck replied and Linda chuckled.

"He's probably a lot to take care of. He always was a little messy and unorganized.", the woman said and Donghyuck laughed.

"Glad you two bond over making fun of me.", Mark grumbled in the back seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Linda gave Donghyuck a cheeky wink and Donghyuck smiled back brightly. A big weight dropped off his shoulders. At least one of Mark's mothers seemed to like him.

A few minutes after they pulled into a driveway and Donghyuck's mouth almost dropped wide open. Mark's house was huge! There was a neat front yard attached to the modern-looking house, big windows and white walls. It looked like out of a magazine for housing.

Astounded Donghyuck didn't notice how his door had been opened for him. Mark gave him a questioning look.

"You said you weren't rich.", the omega whispered to him when he got out.

"We aren't rich.", Mark replied quickly.

"This house is huge!", Donghyuck countered quietly.

"It's not that big. My mum inherited it from her father. We just renovated it.", the alpha explained.

Donghyuck gave him a disbelieving look.

"Mark, would you get the suitcases? I'll show Donghyuck inside.", Linda said, walking around the car to them.

"Sure.", Mark agreed. "I'll be right by you.", he added when he saw Donghyuck's desperate eyes. The omega walked up to Mark's mother, who gave him a gentle smile. Feeling a bit insecure he followed her to the door.

"My wife has been so excited to meet you, Donghyuck. She will be thrilled when she sees you.", Linda told him as she unlocked the door. Donghyuck followed her example and put his shoes aside in the floor.

"Honey, we're here!", Linda yelled and a metallic noise came from inside the house. "Come on.", she urged Donghyuck who walked behind her into the house. Everything screamed new and modern to him. There were some vases and paintings on the wall he swore looked like some designer art stuff Renjun would've probably appreciated.

When they reached the kitchen Mark's other mum turned around to them, face spotting a big smile. She was a little shorter than Linda, her hair was dark and only reached up to her shoulders, but she emitted a welcome warmness. Her clothes were a little messy, probably from the cooking she had been doing (There was still something wildly brewing on the stove and Donghyuck had to suppress the urge to turn it down).

"Oh my god! You're really here!", she exclaimed and quickly washed her hands before walking over to him. "I'm Celine, Mark's mother.", she introduced herself and really, Donghyuck should've been prepared for a repeat of the sudden hand-scenting that happened after.

"I'm Donghyuck, nice to meet you.", he still replied politely and Celine beamed at him. Just then Mark entered the kitchen as well, dragging their suitcases with them.

"Mark, I told you to pull off your shoes before you come in at least a thousand times!", Linda scolded her son, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, mum.", he replied, quickly getting rid of them.

"Come here, I haven't seen you in so long.", Celine said once her son returned to the kitchen and pulled him into a hug. "And you brought such a lovely omega with you. Good job.", she added and both Donghyuck and Mark blushed at that.

"How about you two get settled in first and then it should be time for dinner already.", Linda suggested.

"Yeah, I'm almost done cooking.", Celine agreed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room, Donghyuck. We prepared it for you.", Linda said, and Donghyuck gave Mark a questioning look. Were they not sharing his room? But the house seemed huge enough to have at least a few spare rooms for a guest. And they even prepared it for him. Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to refuse Linda. Mark also didn't speak up about it, probably to avoid embarrassing questions, which Donghyuck kind of understood. It did leave a certain impression to share a room as a couple.

The omega was about to grab his suitcase but Linda was faster, carrying it in her arms before he could reach it.

"Oh, I can do it. It's not a problem.", Donghyuck quickly offered. Letting Mark carry his bags for him was one thing, but making Mark's mother do it was something completely different.

"No, let me do it. I'm stronger.", Linda refused with a smile and Donghyuck didn't know if he should feel offended by that or not. She was probably just stating a fact, she was stronger than Donghyuck (which was not a hard thing to do, he had to admit). So he just went with it being a blunt statement and a well-meant gesture. Linda seemed like a nice woman, she probably just didn't know that her words could've been taken the wrong way.

With strong steps the alpha woman walked ahead and Donghyuck had to hurry a little to follow her. Mark went with him for a while but their paths separated when Donghyuck stayed on the first floor and Mark headed upstairs, probably to his own room. The alpha gave him a short smile before leaving him to his mum.

Linda excitedly opened the door for him.

"So, I hope you feel comfortable in here.", she said with a big smile. The room was almost twice the size of his own room at home. There was a huge shelf with books and a big, soft looking bed with tons of blankets on them. Really, there were at least six of them on the bed.

"Your house is incredibly beautiful.", Donghyuck decided to compliment.

"Thanks, we worked hard to renovate it the way we wanted to.", Linda replied with a proud smile. "So, I heard you liked books, that's why there's a shelf. I hope there's enough blankets for you to stay warm. Also, here is a basket with Mark's old clothing, it should still smell like him.", Linda told him as she walked him through the room. Donghyuck thought he didn't hear right at the last part.

"O-oh, that wasn't necessary.", he spluttered, but Linda only smiled at him.

"We'll do our best to make you feel comfortable in this foreign environment.", she said, and Donghyuck thought some of the things she said sounded like they came out of a book. "You can put your own clothes in the closet. There is a bath attached to your room.", she explained further and opened the door to a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink.

Donghyuck's face heated up at the amount of slick pads that were stacked on the bathroom shelf.

"If you need any more supplies, don't be shy to let us know.", Linda said and Donghyuck could only nod. Did she think he was in heat? Did he smell like it?

"Err...thank you.", he said flustered and Linda gave him another warm smile.

"I'll leave you alone to unpack then. If you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen.", the woman said before retreating.

Donghyuck didn't know what to think. Both of Mark's parents seemed to be really nice. More importantly, they seemed to like him, at least that's what he gathered from their short introductions. But they were also a little...awkward? He hoped they would get used to him after a while.

His eyes wandered to the basket with Mark's clothes. That was another weird thing. Although he appreciated it. The clothes did still smell like Mark and the familiar scent did make him feel a little more at home.

Slowly he began unpacking, neatly putting his clothes away in the shelves. He didn't want to seem messy should one of Mark's mums coincidentally come in. When he finished he let himself drop on the bed, the six blankets still lying in the corner. Another weird thing. But maybe the house got cold at night? But _six_ blankets? He didn't want to think about it too much for now, so he closed his eyes. He did feel a little sleepy already. Traveling long distances always did that to him. He wondered what Mark was doing. He had to be done with unpacking by now.

**Donghyuck**

Hey, are you still unpacking?

**Mark**

Nope. Should I come down?

**Donghyuck**

Please.

  
  


Shortly after Donghyuck sent the message he heard steps coming down the stairs. Mark opened his door with a fond smile on his face when he saw Donghyuck lying curled-up on the bed.

"How do you like your room?", Mark asked and sat down next to him, slowly stroking his fingers through Donghyuck's hair.

"It's so big. You swear you're not secretly rich?", the omega answered and Mark chuckled.

"We're really not. Both my parents have good jobs and make a good living. We're not millionaires or something.", the older said, continuing to pat his boyfriend's hair. For a while they were silent, the omega enjoying the comforting feeling of Mark playing with his hair.

"Did you tell your parents that I like books?", he asked, remembering the big shelf on the wall.

"I might've mentioned it.", Mark said and Donghyuck hummed.

"Your mum gave me a basket full of your old clothes.", he said and Mark's hand stopped stroking for a second.

"She did not!", he said shocked.

"She did, it's right there.", Donghyuck answered. "Don't stop.", he whined when Mark didn't pick up his movements again.

"I'm sorry. I knew they might be awkward around you but they are being really weird.", the alpha said, gently patting his head again.

"It's fine. I get they were not around omegas for a while. They mean well.", Donghyuck said, humming satisfied at Mark's soft touch.

"Tell me if they make you really uncomfortable.", Mark said and Donghyuck nodded. "I can also ask about the room sharing, if you want me to."

"Nah, it's fine. I only made such a big deal out of it at home because my dad was so hateful towards you. This is okay with me. It would probably make us look weird if we ask to share a room now.", Donghyuck replied. "But I still want to see your room."

Mark laughed at his last remark.

"I'll show you after dinner, okay?", he offered and Donghyuck hummed in agreement.

Silence fell over them again, Donghyuck just enjoying Mark being close to him. It was a sweet moment, just the two of them. And it made him relax for what was to come. Dinner with Mark's parents. This was when it was really decided if they would like him or not.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed when there was a soft knock on the door. Hastily Donghyuck sat up on the bed, just in time before the door opened.

"Oh, you're also here Mark!", Linda said, spotting her son beside the omega. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in five minutes.", she added.

"Okay, we'll help set the table.", Mark replied and stood up. Donghyuck quickly followed him, giving Linda a shy smile. But she didn't seem angry that Mark had been in his room with the door closed.

Mark's other mum was still manhandling something in the kitchen and when Donghyuck saw her struggling to stir the sauce and fry the vegetables at the same time he quickly headed over to her.

"Let me help you.", he said, taking one of the frying pans out of her hand.

"Thank you! Don't tell Linda but I've been struggling all day with this.", Celine admitted with a grateful smile. Skillfully Donghyuck heated up the vegetables before putting some salt and pepper in it, figuring that the women didn't know much about seasoning (she was Mark's mother after all).

"It's fine. I like cooking and I don't mind helping out.", the omega replied, hoping that he wasn't overstepping. But Celine seemed fine with him taking over the food for a bit. "This is actually one of my favorite dishes.", he added once he noticed what Celine had been preparing.

"I know! We wanted you to feel welcome here, so I was really excited to cook it for you.", the alpha woman said and Donghyuck almost raised his eyebrows at that. Had they researched about him or was Mark just telling them every little detail about him?

"That's so nice of you. I was really excited to meet you, too. I'm still a little nervous, to be honest.", he replied and Celine gave him a warm smile.

"It's been a while since Mark had brought someone home and we are glad he found someone that he wants to spend his life with.", she said and Donghyuck blushed at that. What had Mark told them? That they were gonna get married?

"I'm glad that I met Mark too. Your son is a really great person.", he said and Celine's smile got even brighter at that.

"He's got that from his mother.", she said with a chuckle and Donghyuck let out a soft laugh.

"I think this is ready now.", he said, turning off the heat of the stove.

"Go sit down, I'll serve it. But don't tell Linda you helped me.", the woman said with a wink and Donghyuck giggled.

"It'll be our secret.", he agreed and walked over into the next room, where he hoped the dining table would be.

Mark and Linda had been setting the table by themselves and Mark gave Donghyuck a soft look when the omega entered the room. He pulled the chair out for him and Donghyuck quietly set down beside him.

"You're doing a way better job at impressing parents than I did.", he whispered into his ear while Linda was distracted with pouring water in everyone's glasses.

"You think so?", he asked shyly.

"They both love you already.", Mark said with a smile, which Donghyuck returned sheepishly.

At this moment Celine came into the room, carrying a variety of pots and traces that she put down on the huge dinner table.

"I did my best to make enjoyable food today, so I hope everyone likes it.", she said once everything was settled in its place. Then everyone folded their hands together and Donghyuck quickly followed. "We thank god for this meal and hope he blesses everyone of us with only good things.", Celine continued. Donghyuck was a little surprised. It's been a little while since he had prayed before eating. But he didn't mind - he caught Mark doing it quietly a few times before eating, but he never asked about it. Seemed like it was a family thing.

After the short prayer Celine got up again and mentioned for Donghyuck to give her his plate.

"Guest served first.", she said as she put food on his plate. Everyone else followed after, filling their plates with all kinds of food.

There was a short moment of awkward silence in which all of them tasted the meal and started eating.

"So, Donghyuck. Tell us about yourself. What do you like to do?", Linda started the conversation and Donghyuck almost sighed in relief. He hated awkward silences and usually was the first one to end them.

"I'm studying to become a music and literature teacher. I like reading books a lot and I like to sing.", he answered and both mother's nodded.

"You have to sing for us some time, then. Mark can play the guitar for you.", Celine directly suggested enthusiastic and Donghyuck felt his face heat up.

"He just got here, mum. Give him a break.", Mark stepped in for him and Donghyuck gave him a thankful glance. "But he does have a beautiful voice! I have a recording!", the alpha then added and Donghyuck wanted to take everything back. Celine's face lightened up.

"Oh, it's not that good. You don't want to listen to that.", Donghyuck tried to prevent the worst and Mark seemed to get the hint when Donghyuck lightly stepped on his toe.

"Yeah, maybe another time.", he agreed.

"Oh, that's too bad.", Celine said disappointed and Donghyuck shortly thought if he should just belt out some notes right there and then, because the last thing he wanted was one of Mark's parents to have a bad impression of him. But Linda prevented it by raising her own voice.

"Do you like fashion, Donghyuck?", she asked friendly and the omega began to subconsciously fiddle with his sweater again. Did she ask that because it was a horrible fashion choice?

"Er...yeah, I mean, I like to go shopping with my friends. It's fun.", he replied honestly and hoped that Linda wouldn't laugh at him. But the woman seemed ecstatic at his answer.

"I thought so right away! You know I run a fashion store in town. I could show you around sometimes.", Linda said and that was when a realization hit Donghyuck. Mark's parents were just as nervous to meet him as he was to meet them. The cooking, the weird attempts to make him comfortable - were they trying to impress him? But that was ridiculous! What was he even thinking?

"I would love that.", he answered with a smile, still thinking that the theory he just came up with was ridiculous.

Dinner conversation remained comfortable for the whole evening. Mark caught up with his parents, who filled him in on some family stories that he missed. They included Donghyuck whenever they could, Linda discussing fashion trends with him, while Celine tried to subtly get some cooking tips out of him.

Donghyuck and Mark offered to do the dishes and then bid both parents goodnight before heading upstairs to Mark's room.

"Oh, I'm so ready for this.", Donghyuck said excitedly when Mark was about to open the door. The alpha gave him a teasing look.

"Are you sure? There could be anything behind that door. Maybe I'm into some crazy stuff.", he said and Donghyuck snorted.

"Please. The weirdest thing inside there will probably be your Spiderman collection.", the omega countered and Mark could only laugh before he opened his door.

"Step inside.", he said in a posh voice as he held the door open for his boyfriend.

Donghyuck giggled softly before he took a few steps forward. Mark's room was just as big as the room he was staying in. The walls were white, a few posters (there was the Spiderman!) attached to them. Apart from that there was not much to the room. A white desk, a cupboard, a few shelves, a bed, a guitar in one corner. However, there was one highlight.

"Oh my god, why do you have a hammock in your room?", Donghyuck asked excited, striding over to it.

"It was a present from my aunt. I think it was more meant as a joke, but I figured out a way to put it up in here. Since then all my cousins have been jealous of me.", Mark explained with a smile and Donghyuck giggled. Without hesitation he climbed into the mount.

"Push me!", he demanded and Mark followed his orders with a smile, softly pushing the hammock a little. "This is so funny.", Donghyuck commented with a bright laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment.", Mark said, watching as the hammock lost movement. Slowly Donghyuck sat up again.

"If I were a kid I'd be so impressed now.", he said and Mark laughed, before grabbing Donghyuck's hands and pulling him out of the hammock.

"Admit it, you're still impressed by the hammock.", the alpha said and Donghyuck joined his laughter.

"You busted me. I think the hammock is super cool.", he said, looking up at Mark's face. "Your room is pretty nice in general. It still smells like you.", he then added, taking a step back from Mark to walk around the room.

"I mean, I did spent most of my life in here.", the alpha said, sitting down on his bed and then patting beside him to get Donghyuck to join him.

"You're right. I mean, your old clothes also still have your scent on them.", Donghyuck said, letting himself drop down next to Mark.

"I still can't believe my mums put a basket of my clothes in your room. I can get rid of it if you want me to.", the alpha said, feeling a little embarrassed by his mothers, although he knew they just meant well.

"Don't you dare!", Donghyuck hissed and Mark chuckled, his hand finding their way to Donghyuck's thigh on their own, rubbing them soothingly.

"My mums really seem to like you.", he said in a gentle voice and Donghyuck hummed.

"Yeah, I like them, too. They seem like nice people.", the omega replied. Then he gave Mark an unsure look. "I...err...I know you said they might behave weird because they're not used to omegas...but...do you think there is another reason that they...you know...act like that? I mean, they seem to like me but...I don't know, I got the feeling that they wanted to impress me? Does that sound weird? Why would they worry about that in the first place?"

Mark looked a little uncomfortable after that and Donghyuck gave him a questioning look.

"What's up?", he asked the older. "You can tell me."

Mark looked like he was contemplating something, but then he came to a conclusion and opened his mouth.

"Well...I told you I had another boyfriend in high school, right?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded slowly. He understood why Mark looked so uncomfortable now, you didn't really talk about your ex with your new boyfriend.

"What about him?", he encouraged Mark to keep going, showing that he was okay with that topic. He knew Mark loved him.

"Well, when I brought him home for the first time he got like really scared and weirded out by them, because they just didn't know how to behave around an omega. He thought they didn't like him because of his second gender and asked me to not meet them ever again. I didn't want to force him to go somewhere where he was uncomfortable and...I kind of had a fight about it with my mums. I guess they were really hurt that they were going to miss out on that part of my life completely. So I think they're trying extra hard to make you feel welcome and maybe go a little overboard with that. They know how much you mean to me.", Mark explained the whole story and Donghyuck listened carefully.

Some things began to make sense now. Mark's parents were trying to make him comfortable around them, but they were just terrible at the whole omega stuff. He really liked them when they were just talking about fashion or cooking and they shouldn't be worried about his omega status that much.

"Well, I like your mums and I don't have a problem coming back here.", Donghyuck said and Mark's hand on his thigh squeezed him gently.

"That's great. I bet my mums would be really happy to hear that.", Mark replied.

"By the way, I have another question.", Donghyuck said and Mark raised his head to look at him. "Just how much did you tell your parents about me before coming here? Don't think I didn't notice how they cooked all of my favorite foods - that can't be a coincidence.",

The alpha smiled sheepishly, ears turning pink.

"They were nervous about meeting you...and I like talking about you. They were glad when they could get some information out of me.", Mark answered.

"Of course.", Donghyuck sighed, before giving Mark a teasing look. "You like talking about me?"

"Don't make fun of me now.", the alpha said, turning his head away as Donghyuck started to giggle. Mark was still the cutest.

They talked a little more before Donghyuck started yawning and decided to head downstairs. After giving Mark a short goodnight peck on the cheek, because he didn't dared to do more here, he walked to his room, getting himself ready for bed.

Brushing his teeth he tried his hardest to ignore the amount of omega specific items in the bathroom, wondering where you could even get a toothpaste recommended for omegas.

He was just about to head to bed when he found a huge mountain of chocolate bars on his bedside table. When did they get here? And then next to them an older looking book. One of Mark's parents must've been here and forgotten it when they brought him chocolates for some reason.

Curiously he picked it up.

_'Omega 101 - Useful facts about omegas.'_ , read the title and Donghyuck almost laughed out loud. There were guides about omegas sold in actual bookstores?

He opened it, the publishing date stated 1997, making Donghyuck realize that this was probably a really outdated fact book about omegas. Why would Mark's parents read that? For amusement?

To his surprise there were a bunch of sticky notes inside the book, and some facts were marked with a highlighter.

_#1 Omegas are small and delicate beings. To protect and care for them lies in the instinct of every alpha._

Donghyuck scanned the first few pages before turning to the pages that were heavily marked.

_Chapter 7 - How to make an omega like you after meeting_ _them_ _for the first time_

_#114 Omegas like scents. It would be appropriate to scent them for a greeting so they could get used to your scent._

So that's where the weird scenting came from.

_#115 Provide them with scents they are familiar with to make them feel comfortable. Especially the one of their alpha will calm them down and feel more relaxed in a foreign environment._

Donghyuck's eyes shifted to the basket of Mark's clothes in the corner.

_#134 Omegas like nesting. Make sure there are enough blankets and clothes so they can make themselves comfortable._

Probably not totally untrue, but not a thing that most omegas did outside of heat. He now saw the outdatedness of this guide.

_#135 Omegas don't like narrow or tight spaces and should always be seated comfortably. A soft surface is always appropriate._

The pillow in the car!

_#138 Omegas can get slick easily when in close proximity for alphas. Make them feel comfortable by providing them with the omegan product they need. They might feel ashamed to ask you about them, but you should still offer your help._

Donghyuck almost laughed at that. Unless your name was Huang Renjun this fact was just simply exaggerating things. And even Renjun didn't just randomly get slick just because a strange alpha was near him.

_#141 Omegas like sweet things before sleeping, e. g. chocolates. They need treats before sleep to keep their sugar level up._

Now, Donghyuck didn't know how anyone would come to that conclusion - but at least they got the chocolate part for him right.

Thinking that he read enough for now he put the book away on the bedside table. It seemed like Mark's mums were really reading this guide for him to feel comfortable. He smiled to himself. It was kind of sweet that they would do such a thing for Mark, that they knew where their flaws are and tried to improve. Although this guide might not be the best - some of it was just wrong or outdated. But they still tried.

He had to tell Mark about his discovery, but that could wait till tomorrow. His bed was calling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> My exams are coming up next month, so I'm freaking out a little bit already...hehe...  
> Well, tell me how you liked the chapter in the comment :3


	51. Exploring the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back to my story! Enjoy the chapter and leave me a comment :3

Renjun was just heading home from another one of his tutoring sessions. Shotaro was a sweet kid that just moved here and had to catch up a little to adjust to his new school. He kind of reminded him of Sungchan. Renjun wondered how the younger was doing. He also hadn't seen Sicheng and his dance crew for a while now. They had all to meet up again soon, Renjun missed their antics.

Jeno had been out with Doyoung today. They had invited him along but sadly he had to refuse because of his tutoring job. Maybe Jeno and him could spend the evening together, though. Cook something, Renjun was craving for something home-made.

He was just passing through the shopping mile when he heard a voice suddenly call his name.

"Renjun! What a coincidence to meet you here!", Jeno's mother said and surprised Renjun turned around.

"Oh, Misses Lee! How are you doing?", he asked politely. He liked Jeno's parents but he was still a little awkward around them.

"I'm doing great, thank you. I was just buying a new dress for my cousins‘ wedding next weekend! Did Jeno tell you about that already?", the woman asked and Renjun shook his head.

"He didn't say anything about a wedding to me.", he replied and Misses Lee made a disapproving face.

"I told him he should ask you to come along!", she said sternly and Renjun was not sure if he just got his boyfriend into trouble with his mother.

"Ah, he probably just forgot.", he tried to downplay it.

Misses Lee seemed to think about something for a short while.

"Why don't you come help me pick a dress for the wedding? I've been stuck shopping here for hours now and I need a second opinion. I wanted to bring Doyoung with me but he already had plans.", Misses Lee asked him, excitement in her voice.

"Oh, err...I'm not really, I mean...I don't know much about dresses and stuff.", Renjun said, a little overwhelmed but Misses Lee was already linking their arms and dragging him into the next store.

"It'll be fine, I just need a second pair of eyes.", she said and Renjun couldn't really do anything against her.

So he just awkwardly stumbled along while Misses Lee pulled out dress after dress and presented it to him. He honestly didn't know which ones were good, but Misses Lee seemed satisfied with him simply being there, making uncertain expressions to her.

"I'm gonna try these two on and when I come out I want an honest opinion from you, Mister.", she scolded him playfully after she narrowed down her choices and Renjun gulped.

Kneading his hands he sat down in front of the dressing room, nervously tapping with his feet. What should he do? How did he even get into this situation? He could run away while Misses Lee was changing...but that would make him look even weirder. And it was already too late as Misses Lee stepped out of the cabin with a long dark purple dress on only seconds after he thought about a plan to escape.

"What do you think? Be honest with me: Does it make my butt look big?", she joked as she turned around and Renjun actually had to genuinely laugh at her comment. Why was he freaking out this much in the first place? Misses Lee obviously wanted to get closer to him and here he was being an awkward bean.

"I think you look great, Misses Lee. It compliments your skin tone. If you do your hair up you could match some earrings with it.", he answered, remembering what Donghyuck taught him about fashion. The beta lady gave him a surprised but happy smile, seemingly not expecting Renjun to warm up to her this quickly.

"Uh, I like your thinking.", she said with a wink, looking at herself in the mirror as she put her hair up to test what it would look like. "But let's see the other one before we decide.", she added before heading back behind the curtain to change.

This was going better than Renjun thought it would. Misses Lee was a less critical shopping partner than Donghyuck was. The woman returned a few minutes later, this time wearing a dark red body-dress. She gave him a questioning look, waiting for his judgment.

"This one looks great as well. But I think I like the first one better. It looks a little more youthful ad elegant.", Renjun said and Misses Lee nodded, contemplating.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Although I like this one as well. Maybe I should just steal this one.", she joked and Renjun giggled.

"It's your choice. I think they are both great.", Renjun said and Misses Lee gave him a sweet smile.

"I get why Jeno likes you so much. You're a real sweetheart, Renjun.", she said and Renjun blushed lightly, shifting his gaze to the ground. "Let me change back and then we can head out to pay.", she added when she noticed that Renjun felt a little flustered by her words.

In the end Misses Lee did get the first dress as Renjun had recommended and the omega was sure that Donghyuck would've been proud of him for this decision.

They headed out of the store when Misses Lee pushed another shopping bag into his hand. Confused Renjun looked up at her.

"I think it would be great if you could wear this at the wedding.", she said with a wink.

"No, I can't accept that.", Renjun immediately refused, wanting to give the shopping bag back. When did Misses Lee even buy another outfit?

"It's a thank you for helping me find a dress. Come on, you can't say no to me.", Misses Lee argued back, not accepting the shopping bag.

"But-", Renjun wanted to protest, but Misses Lee wouldn't let him.

"No buts, I want you to take it. This is an order.", Misses Lee said with a strict gaze and Renjun felt his resistance crumble.

"Still, this is-"

"Oh, would you look at that! My bus is coming. See you next weekend, Renjun.", Misses Lee interrupted him once again, before rushing over the street where a bus was stopping, leaving the omega alone.

Renjun felt like he was being played.

Then his phone distracted him by buzzing. It was Jeno texting him if they were meeting this evening. Smiling down at his phone Renjun replied with a simple 'Yes' before continuing his walk home.

Once inside his room Renjun couldn't stop his curiosity any longer and looked inside the shopping bag Misses Lee forced on him.

A long, dark blue piece of fabric came to light and at first Renjun thought it was another dress. Then, however, he noticed the two legs - it was a jumpsuit. As if Misses Lee could read his mind the price tag had already been ripped off. Frowning at being one upped again, Renjun carefully held the piece of clothing in his hands. Was it a sign that the people around him randomly bought him clothes all the time? Was he that bad of a dresser? But the jumpsuit was beautiful - and he needed something for the wedding - assuming Jeno was gonna ask him at all. Otherwise this amazing outfit would just go to waste in his closet.

His phone blinked up again - Jeno texting he was home now. Renjun sighed before he carefully placed the jumpsuit in his closet. Then he headed downstairs.

"Hey babe. How was your day?", Jeno greeted him when he opened the door, leaning down to press a short kiss to his temple.

"Good. I think I'm making a lot of progress with Shotaro.", Renjun answered, stepping inside the alpha's dorm. "How about you? Had fun with Doyoung?"

"Pff, I wish. He said he thought I would bring you along so he invited Taeyong to join as well. So I was basically just thridwheeling along with them.", Jeno complained and Renjun laughed at his misery.

"Sorry, maybe next time I can come along.", he said with a teasing smile.

"Did you wan to cook something? I brought some groceries with me.", Jeno switched topics and Renjun smiled at him - Jeno knew him too well.

"Yeah. How about we make some baked potatoes? I've been dying for some home-cooking.", he agreed and Jeno chuckled lowly.

"Sounds good to me.", he said, getting everything ready for them to start cooking.

"I met your mother today.", Renjun said when Jeno insisted to put the apron around him. The alpha stopped for a second but then continued tying it up behind his back.

"Really? When?", he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"When I walked back home. She took me dress shopping with her for her cousins’ wedding next weekend.", Renjun answered and Jeno's eyes increased in size.

"Really? Doyoung told me she had asked him to go with her. I didn't know she would make you instead.", he said, looking at Renjun unsure.

"Oh no, it was fine! We actually got along well. I was a bit surprised but...yeah, it was fun.", Renjun quickly said and Jeno looked relieved. "She also bought me something to wear to the wedding. I guess you have to ask me to come with you now, because if I show up there without you things are just gonna be awkward for the both of us.", Renjun added and Jeno chuckled.

"I can't believe my own mother beat me at asking you out. I really need to pay better attention to others. You are quite the heart stealer.", Jeno teased him. Renjun giggled.

"No need to worry, because I only look at you. And your mother in this case, I guess.", the omega said and Jeno laughed out loud.

"Well, I think I can live with that.", Jeno said, pressing a short kiss to Renjun's cheeks when the older reached for the potato near him to peal. Renjun gasped in playful outrage at him, but that only made Jeno lean down again to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Renjun smiled against his lips before he reciprocated the kiss. Jeno tightly gripped him around his waist, rocking them around in a silly way.

"What are you doing?", Renjun giggled, pulling away from the taller's lips.

"I'm practicing our dancing. We're going to a wedding together after all.", the alpha simply answered and Renjun raised his eyebrows at him.

"If this should be dancing your holding me completely wrong.", he said and rearranged Jeno's hands for him, one on his waist and on in his own hand, while his own other hand took place on Jeno's shoulder.

"Oh, so you're taking this seriously. I see.", Jeno smiled down at him.

"My school made me take standard dancing classes in sport. Watch me.", Renjun said, taking the first step.

"Well, you're lucky my parents forced me to do the same.", Jeno said, taking over the lead and gracefully turning Renjun around. Surprised Renjun looked up at him. "Didn't expect that, did you?", the alpha asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"What is there you can't do?", Renjun asked in return and Jeno chuckled.

A terrifying hissing sound made them fall out of their own little world, as they turned their attention back to the kitchen, where the water overboiled onto the stove.

"Apparently I'm not good at keeping track of my kitchen.", Jeno said playfully, hurrying to put the stove on a lower heat level. "To my defense, my boyfriend can be pretty distracting.", he added with a wink and Renjun hit him in his side, the inevitable blush high on his cheeks.

  
  


Donghyuck was being woken by the sun rays falling through the big window. Still feeling tired Donghyuck tried to turn around to get some more sleep, but somehow his body wasn't cooperation. Eventually giving up he fought his way out of the blankets (he used only one - the other six were neatly folded in the closet) and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He heard a quiet noise from outside and figured that he wasn't the only one awake by now. He thought about texting Mark for a second, to see if the older was still sleeping, but then decided against it somehow, wanting to see for himself who was up and rumbling in the kitchen.

He plodded his way to the kitchen, discovering that Linda was the one preparing coffee for everybody.

"Oh, good morning Donghyuck. So you are also an early bird?", the woman asked with a sweet smile which Donghyuck returned.

"I guess so? I just couldn't sleep any longer.", he replied honestly and Linda's gaze dropped.

"Why? Where you uncomfortable? Is there anything you need? We can get you more blankets or more of Mark's stuff.", she said with concern written on her face.

"Oh no, everything was fine, really. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me. You are really doing enough.", Donghyuck quickly denied, but Linda didn't look really convinced.

"Please ask us if you need anything. We don't want you to feel like an outcast.", she said, giving Donghyuck a striking look.

"I'm really fine, I promise. You are already doing enough for me.", Donghyuck insisted with a warm smile and that at least seemed to ease Linda's mind a bit.

"What do you want for breakfast?", she asked him. "I know Mark is a huge advocate for cereal, but I thought maybe you'd like something more nutritious."

Donghyuck laughed softly at her words. At least both him and Linda had mocking Mark in common.

"I just got these fresh peaches yesterday. Are you up for some fruit salad?", Linda suggested.

"Totally. Let me help you.", Donghyuck immediately agreed, giving Linda a hand at cutting up various kinds of fruit.

Just when they had finished cleaning up Mark shuffled into the kitchen, glasses on his nose and hair still a bit messy.

"Good morning, Markie.", Linda said with a teasing look, handing Donghyuck his bowl of fruit as they sat down together.

"Morning.", Mark grumbled, sitting down next to Donghyuck. The omega passed him his glass of orange juice, earning him a sweet smile.

"You want some fruit salad? Might be a nice change for your taste buds.", Linda suggested and Mark nodded in agreement, letting his mother give him a bowl of fruits.

A few moments later Celine also scuffed into the kitchen, also looking tired and also wearing glasses. Like this Donghyuck could really see the resemblance between her and Mark. She kissed her wife good morning before helping herself to a bowl of the prepared fruit salad.

Then she send Mark a glare.

"I thought with you here I would have at least one person to back me up on my cereal breakfast agenda.", Celine said to her son, who gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mum, they didn't leave me a choice. There is watermelon in the fruit salad.", Mark replied with a shrug.

"It's also much healthier for both of you.", Linda added, making the rest of her family roll their eyes.

Donghyuck almost felt like he was intruding on a well-coordinated family life, but then Celine gave him a smile.

"What are you two doing today? Did Mark want to show you the city?", she asked, popping one of the melon pieces inside her mouth.

"Oh, I'm not sure.", Donghyuck replied, glancing at Mark. He didn't really tell him what he planned on doing.

"Come on, Mark. Take your boyfriend out, will you?", Celine scolded her son and Mark scowled at her.

"I was going to do that! I just didn't want to overwhelm him with plans yesterday. We were tired.", he defended himself, making Donghyuck giggle softly.

The rest of the morning was spend with playful banter and Donghyuck felt like he fitted right in - he was a professional at teasing Mark.

As promised Mark took him out after, hopping on buses and trams to show him all the tourist attractions. It was fascinating how easy everything seemed for Mark here, while Donghyuck was glad that he could just walk to university and still worried if he really took the right bus whenever he had to. But Mark navigated him through the city like he owned it - which made sense, considering that he lived here all his life.

After visiting the museum, walking over the market square and looking up to the outlook tower (because no ten horses could get Donghyuck to climb up there) Mark took him to the park for a walk.

There were a few people jogging past them and a few families taking out there picnic baskets, but apart from that it was relatively quiet compared to the inner city. Holding each other's hand they remained silent for a while, just walking beside each other.

"Here comes the best part.", Mark said when they turned a corner. Donghyuck was not only a little astounded when they came to a stop in front of a huge flamingo enclosure.

"No way! Why are flamingos here?", the omega asked in awe, taking a few steps closer.

"I actually don't really know. They've been here for as long as I can remember. I often went here with my parents as a kid.", Mark shrugged. "I think they belong to the zoo but were put here for some reason."

"Well, this is for sure more than my hometown could ever offer a tourist. We're only famous for our fresh air.", Donghyuck joked, making Mark chuckle.

"You don't know how much city people would do to get a breath of fresh air sometimes.", he commented.

"I guess fresh air can be pretty cool, too.", Donghyuck said with a hint of sarcasm. "But flamingos in a park - that's just another level."

Mark shook his head with a soft laugh, before pulling Donghyuck further along.

"I found a funny book yesterday in my room. And some chocolates.", Donghyuck remembered after a while.

"Oh, please don't tell me my moms were being super weird again.", Mark pleaded and Donghyuck laughed.

"No, if you think about it they are being really sweet. They must love you a lot to do all this.", Donghyuck told him.

"Wait, what kind of book did you find?", Mark asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Some old omega guide. It's like, a lot of facts about omegas and what you should do when you meet one. Some of them are a bit outdated or just wrong, but it actually explained quite a lot of the things your moms are doing.", Donghyuck explained. "I think, knowing about their past experience, I totally get them now. Like, imaging your own child being in love with someone, but that someone doesn't want you to be part of their life. Like - what if you end up being not invited to the wedding? What if you never get to see your own grandchildren?"

Mark's ears got a bit pink at the mention of weddings and grandchildren.

"Aren't you going a little fast?", he asked with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I know I'm exaggerating a little. But I guess I wanted to be part of all aspects of my kids’ life and I just...yeah, thought about it. So, I think it's really sweet that your parents are trying so hard to become better people for you. Although they might...overdo it a bit sometimes.", Donghyuck answered and Mark nodded in understanding.

"Now that you mention it - I must say they are really doing their best. They don't really get the omega side of things - like they were never attracted to one, nor do they have one as a parent or for a closer friend. They just were more comfortable being around alphas, so they surrounded themselves with them, probably not even intentional. And then they ended up becoming totally unattached to just...omega things, I guess.", the alpha thought out loud.

"Your moms are great people, Mark.", Donghyuck said.

"I know. And I'm happy they are trying so hard for me - for us.", Mark replied, squeezing Donghyuck's hand a little tighter.

"Well, you deserve only the best. Your parents know they raised you well.", Donghyuck said, playfully bumping their shoulders into each other.

"Well, I'm glad you're putting up with them for now. I think they will get better over time. But if you need me to I can totally tell them to tone it down. And get rid of the guide.", Mark said, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"It's not like they're doing anything bad. And they're really nice when they are not trying so hard. I don't want to embarrass them by bringing up the guide or something.", the omega said. Mark smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?", he asked and Donghyuck just had to laugh out loud at that.

They went back home soon after that, shortening the walk through the park when the sun started setting, wanting to return before it got totally dark outside.

Both of Mark's mothers were already having dinner in the kitchen, enjoying a glass of wine when they joined them.

"Sorry, we got hungry and didn't know if you two would eat out. There is still some lasagna in the oven if you want some.", they apologized. Mark quickly got them two plates ready, motioning for Donghyuck to sit down first.

"So, did you have fun? Where did he take you?", Celine asked with a nosy smile.

"Oh, I feel like we went everywhere! This city is huge.", Donghyuck replied with an exhausted huff.

"Did he show you the flamingos? They are his favorite.", Linda asked with a knowing glance in her eyes.

"Yeah! They are pretty awesome.", Donghyuck answered as Mark set down a full plate in front of him, joining them at the table.

"He wouldn't go up the outlook though.", Mark said, taking a bite. "So he missed the most amazing view."

"Oh, why not? Are you afraid of heights?", Celine asked and Donghyuck nodded a little embarrassed.

"Well, Mark's terribly afraid of grasshoppers.", Linda said and Donghyuck almost busted out laughing.

"I'm not! I just think they are disgusting, which they are.", Mark defended himself quickly.

"Tell that to the person who yelled for me to kill one in his room and couldn't go to sleep alone after that.", Linda continued teasing.

"That was when I was seven! I'm not scared of them anymore.", Mark retorted, but Donghyuck still gave him an amused look.

"So, what else did you do? The museum?", Celine interjected, having mercy and saving her son from the situation.

"Oh, yeah! That was huge too! We didn't get to see everything, though, I think you need a whole day for that.", Donghyuck replied animatedly. He had never been a huge science freak (nor did he have a natural understanding for the matter like Renjun did) but seeing all different kinds of cool science stuff had been freaking awesome.

"Did you see the astronomy room? They have a beautiful light projection show there.", Celine said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, no, we didn't get to do that.", Donghyuck replied a little sad.

"Next time, I promise.", Mark said and Donghyuck beamed at him.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?", Linda asked, taking a sip of her wine. Donghyuck gave Mark a look, who just shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out tomorrow. There's always something to do here.", the alpha said.

"I was just asking because there's a new clothes collecting starting in my store tomorrow. You two could come see the opening.", Linda suggested and Donghyuck's eyes lit up. He so wanted to go shopping while he was here.

"I'd love to.", the omega immediately agreed, which left Mark with no other option than to comply.

After dinner all of them decided to watch a movie together in the living room before finally going to bed. When Donghyuck returned to his bedroom he noticed that the book was gone and some more chocolates were placed on his bedside table. He smiled to himself. They were gonna be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all - OH MY GOD, there are now over a thousand Kudos for this story. Like, it's insane how many people stumbled over this story since its release! I thank each and every one of you for giving this a shot, seriously, thank you all so much for reading this enormously long story <3
> 
> Secondly, wow, I completely lost track on updating, so this one is a bit shorter than usual, I hope that's fine.   
> And hey, finally we get some Noren again, right? :)
> 
> So, yeah, really thank you for reading and I would be thrilled to see you in the comments :3


	52. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, enjoy the new chapter and a comment would make me very happy! :3

The next day Linda took Mark and Donghyuck with her to work. Donghyuck could definitely see where Mark got his artistic side from just by the way Linda told him about the new clothing line that was released at her store. She excused herself when they arrived there to get some last-minute business done before the store opened. Donghyuck already noticed a few people gathering in front of the building, even a few with cameras that looked like reporters.

"Wow, your mum is really successful.", the omega commented. "Is it always like this?"

"I don't really know. I'm not into fashion that much. I know she's been in the newspaper a few times, though.", Mark replied sheepishly.

"If she were my mum, I would be getting all the discounts possible.", Donghyuck joked, making Mark chuckle softly.

"Oh, there she is.", Mark said when his mother came back. She gave them a short smile before opening the door for all the people outside, letting them come in.

Another woman stood by her side while they presented the collection, who turned out to be the designer of the clothes. She talked a bit about her inspiration and stylistic choices before thanking Mark's mother for giving her the opportunity to showcase and sell her clothes. Linda also answered a few questions shortly before they invited everyone to take a look for themselves, dissolving the small audience as they all walked around the store by themselves now.

"Did I look nervous? I always get a little shaky when people with cameras are here.", Linda came to talk to them.

"No, you were great. We couldn't notice anything.", Donghyuck quickly replied and Linda gave him a sweet smile.

"Ah, this is Giselle, the designer.", Linda said when the woman passed by her, pulling her towards them. "Giselle, this is my son, Mark, and his boyfriend, Donghyuck.", she introduced them and Giselle both shook their hands with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you. I owe Linda lot, without her management nothing of this would've been possible.", she told them, but then a reporter came to her side, having a few more questions for her. "Excuse me, please.", Giselle said with an apologetic smile, turning to the reporter and walking away with him.

"Giselle's a sweetheart, always searching to be in the spotlight. She's got the talent for it, though, so you can't be mad at her.", Linda told them with a wink. Just then another employee came up to her, exchanging a few hushed words.

"Guess you have to excuse me too, there's been a problem with the stocking I need to take care of. But you can take a look around for yourself.", Linda said and the employee rushed away again.

"It's alright. I can't wait to see everything.", Donghyuck said full of excitement.

"If you find something you like, just take it with you. It's on the house.", Linda said with a cheeky look.

"What? No, I can't do that!", Donghyuck refused, but Linda shook her head.

"Please, I just want someone to discuss fashion with. Mark's useless at that. Take something before they're all gone.", the woman said and Mark gave her and an offended look. "If you don't, I'll be mad.", Linda warned him and Donghyuck smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you.", he said but Linda was already walking away, obviously busy with her store.

"Well, seems like she doesn't have to be your mother to get you discounts.", Mark said with a shrug.

"No, this is bad! Now I have to pick something that's perfect. Otherwise she will think my fashion taste is garbage.", Donghyuck whined. Mark snorted.

"It's not that serious. She just wanted to treat you a little. She loves doing that.", Mark said, but Donghyuck still seemed worried.

"You need to help me!", he said, determined heading into the direction with the new clothes.

"Didn't you just hear my own mother insult my fashion sense?", Mark asked, raising his eyebrows but still following his boyfriend through the store.

"No! I meant, can you call Renjun for me? I need moral support.", Donghyuck said.

"Wow, seems like everybody loves my fashion taste around here. Now I'm not even good moral support.", the alpha joked, getting out his phone. Donghyuck gave him a loving look.

"You know you take the best care of me, right?", he said, standing on his tiptoes to look into Mark's eyes. The alpha gave him a smug smile before leaning the rest of the way down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Mark! Your mother is here! What if she saw that!", Donghyuck gasped, immediately retreating and checking their surroundings, but everybody seemed to mind their own business.

"Sorry, it was just so tempting.", Mark replied sheepishly, not feeling sorry at all. "Now let me facetime Renjun for you."

Donghyuck couldn't even stay mad at Mark for longer, because a few seconds after a confused Renjun was shoved into his face.

"Hey, what's up? Why is Mark calling me?", Renjun asked. He just came out of the shower, having another tutoring session later that day.

"Renjun, this is a fashion emergency! You need to tell my what looks good on me. Mark's mum is buying me something and I need to make sure it looks good.", Donghyuck quickly explained, switching the camera to show Renjun the clothes.

"Oh my god, you won't believe it, but Jeno's mum went shopping with me to the other day!", Renjun exclaimed, shocked at the coincidence.

"Really? Seems to be a boyfriend's mum thing.", Donghyuck mumbled while already sorting through the racks. "Should I go for pants? I kind of like the rough style of these.", the omega asked, pulling two pairs of jeans from the rack.

"Are they your size? You know the fit is everything.", Renjun commented and Donghyuck quickly checked.

"Only one of them. I'll continue looking.", the omega said with a sad look, putting one item back.

Mark was just left there, watching his boyfriend go through item after item. It was quite adorable how much the omega seemed to care about it. Maybe this was why nobody seemed to trust Mark's fashion sense.

Renjun seemed used to being Donghyuck's shopping support, and Mark was actually quite relieved that he didn't have to be the judge. Because once Donghyuck started trying on some of the clothes he couldn't help but to find him beautiful in all of them. At some point, however, Renjun had to leave for his job, making them end the phone call before Donghyuck had decided. He was stuck between two pairs of jeans, one a light, washed out blue, a loose cut, and one a dark black, tight but with some stitched on patches at the thighs, giving it more of fun element.

"What do you think?", Donghyuck asked, holding both fabrics up.

"I don't think it matters that much. You look great in both.", Mark said honestly, but Donghyuck didn't seem happy with that. "We could flip a coin?", he suggested instead but Donghyuck only gave him a look like he had gone crazy.

"I just need to really think about it. My fashion sense has never betrayed me.", the omega said, closing his eyes like he was meditating. And he was the one being crazy, Mark thought to himself. But he wouldn't mess with Donghyuck now.

"It's this one. It's better for summer. It's lighter and more airy, better to combine with summer fashion trends, although the black one has a more interesting touch to it. I'm going with the blue one.", the omega finally made a choice.

"Great. Let's get out of here now.", Mark said, pulling Donghyuck away from the store.

"But...it's weird not paying for it.", Donghyuck protested, wanting to go to the cashier.

"No, my mum said she would take care of it. Let's just go.", Mark said before Donghyuck could question his decision, dragging him out of the store.

"So, where are we going next? We need to find you something new to wear. What's your size?", Donghyuck asked excitedly.

"Y-you want do to more shopping?", Mark asked reluctantly, but he couldn't say no when he saw Donghyuck's shimmering eyes.

"Yeah! Like I said, we need to get you something. Let's go, I saw a store I want to check out when we drove here.", the younger said, this time he was the one dragging his boyfriend with him.

It didn't turn out as bad as Mark thought is would be. Donghyuck was a lot more fun to shop with when he wasn't stressing out about making the right choice and leaving a good impression.

After he found out Mark's sizes he pulled out some shirts, swinging them around, sometimes making fun of them - especially when he found one that was completely stitched with silver spangles, shimmering like a disco ball in the light.

"If you wear that to university, I'll buy you coffee everyday.", the omega giggled, holding the shirt up to Mark's chest.

"If I scent it enough I bet you would wear without any bribe.", Mark teased back and Donghyuck gasped and laughed at the same time. He hung the item back to its place, when something else caught his attention.

"Oh my god!", he said, striding across the store, Mark curiously following him. However, he wasn't prepared for what was next.

Donghyuck was holding up a bra and underwear over his body, a huge print Spongebob Squarepants on them.

"Sexy, right?", the omega giggled and Mark wasn't sure if he should laugh or run away. He ended up doing a weird mixture, taking a step back from his boyfriend while choking on his laughter.

Donghyuck didn't seem to notice though, as he put the underwear back and glanced at the more normal looking pieces. Or maybe he did notice, because he turned back around with an evil grin on his face.

"Want to pick one for me?", he asked, pointing to the collection of bras and Mark's face actually burned up. "I could wear it next time we...do it.", the omega added, whispering the last part.

Mark really had to get out of here because his thoughts were going places they definitely should not be going in public.

"Wow, won't you look at the time? We should leave. Yeah, we should really leave now.", Mark rambled, turning on his heals and heading straight to the exit. Donghyuck followed him, laughing brightly. Mark gave him an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry. You get to pick what we do next.", Donghyuck apologized, but he was still giggling. Mark suddenly got an idea. Why should he be the only one feeling flustered?

He looked around before dragging Donghyuck into a less-crowed side street. The younger gave him a puzzled look when Mark pulled him close by his hips.

"Maybe we should find a quiet place and do _it_ with the underwear you're wearing now.", the alpha said and Donghyuck's eyes went wide, cheeks heating up.

"M-mark, what are you saying? We can't-", Donghyuck stuttered, but stopped when he saw Mark's smile. Betrayed he hit the alpha on his chest. "Very funny.", he mumbled, making Mark laugh.

"Don't think you are the only one who can press buttons.", he said, but Donghyuck would not loose to Mark like this.

"But I'm still the one who can to it better.", he retorted, leaning his head back and giving Mark a prompting look, neck completely bared for him.

"You know that you would be the one smelling like me if I do that?", Mark asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you would also be the one who lost control while visiting your parents.", Donghyuck countered. Mark seemed to think for a hard second, eyeing Donghyuck's throat.

"I'm not loosing.", he then said, pulling away and letting go of Donghyuck.

"What a pity. I might've taken you up on that offer to find a quiet place if you did.", the omega said with a playful wink and Mark's alpha let out a deep growl, making Donghyuck laugh again. Mark blushed and turned away, but Donghyuck was quick to press a short kiss to his cheek, showing him that it was okay.

"Come on. Where do you want to go? I'll do everything. Except going on that tower.", Donghyuck said, intertwining their hands and changing the conversation topic to a more innocent one.

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised when they ended up at a music store, some old school hip-hop playing in the background as they entered.

“Let me guess, this is where you spent most of your time during high school?", Donghyuck asked with a smile, following Mark inside, looking around the place in awe.

Seriously, had everything in this city have to be so huge? The shelves were over two meters high, at least, stacking all kinds of stuff form old cassette tapes to modern albums. Behind that was a section where tons of instruments where being showcased, at least three drum-sets just being displayed in the shop corners and over ten different pianos. Not to mention the wall full of all kinds of guitars.

"It might be. I even bought my first instrument here.", Mark said, walking around the place like it was his second home.

"Your guitar?", Donghyuck asked, walking beside him as they walked through the area with the woodwind instruments.

"Nah, this one.", Mark said, grabbing something off the shelf. He turned around and held a recorder in his hand, spotting a huge grin.

"You learned how to play the recorder?", Donghyuck asked with a soft laugh.

"They made us in elementary school. But I actually learned the flute for a year or so.", Mark answered, putting the small instrument back in its place.

"Seriously? I only got singing lessons.", Donghyuck said with admiration.

"Don't be too impressed, I don't remember anything from it. My mums gave up on me learning a classical instrument after that one. So I picked up playing guitar for myself once I started getting into producing.", Mark explained.

"I could never teach myself to play an instrument.", Donghyuck said.

"I think you could. I know you have musical talent.", Mark countered and Donghyuck smiled.

"But I don't have the patience.", the omega replied, making Mark chuckle.

"Ah Mark, I haven't seen you in a while! Is college keeping you busy?", a beta girl suddenly approached them, giving Mark a sort of bro-hug.

"Sahra! You're still working here?", the alpha asked surprised, but obviously happy to see the girl again.

"Yeah, probably will till the end of life because my parents are to stingy to hire real staff.", Sahra joked. Then her eyes wandered over to Donghyuck.

"Oh, right! Sahra, this is my boyfriend, Donghyuck. Donghyuck, this is Sahra, we went to High School together.", Mark introduced them to each other.

"I see it's not only college that kept you busy.", Sahra said, giving Donghyuck a warm smile while Mark awkwardly scratched his neck. "What brings you here? Looking for some new music? A new guitar string?", she asked them.

"Ah, no, I was just showing Donghyuck around. We're visiting my parents.", Mark explained.

"Well, if you don't mind I need some help in the storage room. I could always use some extra muscle.", Sahra said, but then stopped, giving Donghyuck an unsure look. "Er...I could get a ladder for you if you want to help out too?", she asked, but the omega shook his head. He knew he couldn't be of much help concerning physical strength.

"It's fine. I'll just wait here, have a look around. This place is huge.", Donghyuck politely declined and Mark gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure?", he asked and Donghyuck nodded with a smile.

"I promise it won't take long. We just need to move some boxes off the shelves. Sorry for stealing your boyfriend like this.", Sahra said with an awkward smile before heading to the storage room with Mark.

Left alone Donghyuck wandered back to the pianos. Lost in his thoughts he pressed down a key, making a note echo through the store. That's when he noticed another pair of eyes on him. A big dude was starring at him from the other corner of the room. Donghyuck gave him an apologetic smile - you probably shouldn't just play the piano in here - before he walked away.

He searched the huge shelves for something he knew and was reminded of Mark's and his first unofficial date. Fun times, he thought, back when Mark wasn't touching him. How time flies. He was about to pull a shimmering album from the shelf that had caught his attention, when he again noticed the big dude, looking at him from the other end of the store.

A little creeped out Donghyuck left the album where it was, walking over to another section where they sold sheet music. In the corner of his eye he saw how the guy shuffled in that direction, too, his eyes not leaving his body.

Okay, this was not a coincidence anymore.

To his luck just them Mark walked into him, smiling brightly.

"Hey, we're almost ready, just getting one more thing from back there. Then I'll show you how I picked my first guitar. Maybe I could teach you some more, they have beginner's guitars here.", the alpha said excited and Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to tell him about the creepy dude. He had to find a way to be safe from him, but one that didn't lead them to leave the store.

"Cool.", Donghyuck said, trying to quickly think of a solution.

Mark smiled and was about to head back when Donghyuck grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Could you...scent me?", he asked, but Mark just gave him a chuckle.

"I told you I'm not loosing this time.", the alpha said with a grin, but Donghyuck didn't let go.

"No, I'm being serious. Please, this is not a game. Scent me?", the omega said and Mark's expression changed to a serious one.

"Why? What's wrong?", the alpha asked, looking around the store and noticing the guy standing a few meters away from him. "Him?", he asked to be sure and when Donghyuck slowly nodded he was about to storm over to him, but Donghyuck held him back.

"Don't. I don't want Sahra to get in trouble.", he said, not letting go of his arms. He saw Mark's jaw tense up. Slowly he turned his head back to Donghyuck.

"You have to stop putting other people above yourself.", Mark said with a strained voice.

"Please, it's not that big of a deal. He's only been staring, I think if you scent me and stay with me he will back off.", Donghyuck said, really not wanting to cause a scene because of some creepy guy ogling him. "Please?", he added, staring up with pleading eyes, baring his neck a bit.

Mark looked like he was in pain from being torn inside. He let out a deep sigh. Slowly he bend down to nuzzle Donghyuck's neck, letting his own scent engulf the omega, who let out a pleased noise.

"Thanks.", Donghyuck said quietly when Mark pulled away again. The alpha gave him a small smile.

"Come on. I'll show you some more chords. Do you still remember what I taught you that one time?", Mark said, grabbing Donghyuck's hand and pulling him over to the guitar section.

"Wait, didn't you have something left to do for Sahra?", Donghyuck asked.

"Do you think I'm letting you alone with that pervert again?", Mark retorted with another question.

Once they sat down together and Mark picked up a beginner's guitar for him the guy mysteriously disappeared. Sahra wasn't mad when Mark didn't return to help her, and only gave them a sweet smile when she saw them playing guitar together.

After a few minutes though Donghyuck whined again about his fingers hurting, so he left the guitar playing to Mark, occasionally humming along when he recognized a song, but mostly just listening.

In the late afternoon Mark's phone vibrated and they had to stop their impromptu jamming session.

"It's my mum. She said if we want to leave with her we should come back to the store.", Mark told him after checking his phone.

"Oh, okay. Should we leave then?", Donghyuck asked and Mark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's easier than taking the tram later.", he said and stood up, putting the guitar away.

They said goodbye to Sahra, who was currently checking the register and waved as they left the music store, yelling after Mark to text her once in a while again.

  
  


"Er...is your mum gonna say something about the scenting?", Donghyuck asked a little self-conscious when they walked back.

"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe something weird, you know how they are.", Mark answered with a shrug.

Linda was waiting for them in front of the clothing shop. There were still some people there, although it wasn't as busy as in the morning.

"Hey, how are you two?", she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Great. We were just at the music store. Sahra's still working there.", Mark answered as they started walking to the car.

"Of course he would take you there.", Linda said, shaking her head at her son while glancing at Donghyuck who gave her a grin. "How's Sahra then?"

"Fine. She's thinking of enrolling in an IT-program at some company in town.", Mark replied, ignoring the jab at him and his dating skills. "How was your opening day?"

"Oh, so busy. But really successful. Giselle's been smiling the whole day, people loved her new designs.", Linda said. "I hope you could get something before it was all gone.", she added with another look at Donghyuck.

"Oh, yeah, I did. It's all so pretty, I wanted to get everything there.", Donghyuck said and Linda gave him an understanding smile.

"Choosing is the hardest part about shopping. You have to show me what you got over dinner later.", the woman said, getting the car keys out and opening the car door for Donghyuck again. He still thought it was a little weird as he sat down on the pillow, but he seriously didn't want to make any of Mark's mothers feel like they were doing a bad job at treating him.

Linda spent the drive home gossiping about some of the other designers she worked with and Donghyuck listened interested. Mark seemed to have tuned out somewhere along the way, startling a little when his name fell in the conversation.

"Huh?", he said and both Donghyuck and his mother laughed.

"Donghyuck just offered to cook dinner for us. Do you have any wishes?", Linda asked again.

"Oh no, I'm fine with whatever.", Mark said. "I'll help you.", he added and Linda gave him a doubtful look.

"Not sure if that's a good idea.", she said and Donghyuck giggled. Mark pouted. If he had known bringing Donghyuck to meet his mother would only increase the mocking about him he would've thought twice about bringing him _(No, he wouldn't have. Who was he kidding? He had been thinking about Donghyuck meeting his family since forever.)_

  
  


Celine wasn't back yet when they arrived at Mark's home. But that didn't stop Donghyuck from starting up in the kitchen. It was the last evening he was spending here and he wanted to give both of Mark's parents something back.

Mark joined him soon after.

"You could wash the peppers and then cut them in halves and clean them.", Donghyuck told him when Mark had just been stupidly watching him for a few minutes.

"Are you sure I can handle it?", he joked ironically, grabbing the vegetables.

"Not really.", Donghyuck replied teasingly and Mark sent him a glare. "Just kidding, I know that you are fully capable of cutting a vegetable in half.", the omega added with a sweet smile.

"Wait, just to be sure, by clean out you mean to remove all the little seeds, right?", Mark asked after he had cut one of them in half, staring at the inside of the red vegetable.

"Yes, that's what I meant.", Donghyuck said in a patient tone.

"I knew that, I was just checking.", the alpha quickly said, making the younger giggle.

Just then the front door opened again and a voice started talking.

"I'm home, honey. Sorry I'm late but I really had to debate with freaking Joffrey that you can't make the package for a medicine black. People are gonna look at it and think they're gonna die.", Celine said, walking right into the kitchen.

When she spotted Donghyuck and Mark instead of her wife she stopped for a second.

"Why are you two cooking?", she asked surprised as Linda joined them in the kitchen. "He's our guest, why are you making him cook?", she hissed quietly to her, but everyone could still hear her.

"He likes cooking, remember?", Linda said, giving her a meaningful look and then whispering something about a fact number 312. Pretending he didn't hear any of that (or that he knew what they meant) Donghyuck smiled at them.

"It's fine. I wanted to cook for you. It's my last evening here and you two have been so welcoming and nice that I wanted to do something before I left. I can't wait to come back here.", the only omega among them said.

Both mother's turned to look at each other with a stunned look. Then they turned to look at Donghyuck like he just saved the whole damn planet.

"We can't wait to have you back, too.", Celine said a bit starstruck, voice sounding a little broken.

"We'll be resting in the living room. Tell us if you need anything.", Linda said, pulling her wife with her.

"Did I say something wrong?", Donghyuck asked concerned once both women had left. Celine had looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"No, I think you said the exact right thing.", Mark replied, giving his boyfriend a loving look.

They continued preparing dinner after that, Mark deciding that he was in charge of the playlist after some time, putting on some music, but Donghyuck always managed to give him a task (mostly cleaning up after Donghyuck's cooking).

"Can you get your parents? I should be ready in a few minutes.", Donghyuck gave Mark his final task and the alpha immediately headed out of the kitchen. Donghyuck was a little nervous if he was being honest. He knew he wasn't a professional chef, but until now nobody had ever complained about his cooking. He hoped he could keep it that way this evening.

All the alphas looked at him fondly when he carried the food in and Donghyuck felt his face heat up under all the attention.

"Uhm, it's nothing special. But I hope you like it.", he said once he took his seat beside Mark, giving all of them a shy smile.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious. Thanks for cooking for us.", Linda said with a warm smile.

"Yes, may god bless this meal as we are thankful for the food we have.", Celine added, folding her hands for the short prayer and everybody quickly followed. "Let's dig in.", she then said with a smile.

Everybody seemed to enjoy the food, at least judging from the contended chewing noises that followed after.

"So, what did you two do today? How was the opening?", Celine asked after everyone had their first few bites.

"It was great! The store is really awesome.", Donghyuck enthused about their day.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't have much time for you two.", Linda said kindly.

"No, really, not a problem! I can't imagine how busy it must be to be the manager of all that.", Donghyuck replied.

"Oh, right, you still have to show me what you got!", Linda mentioned.

"Let him eat first.", Celine scolded her wife when Donghyuck was about to head out and get his bag immediately. "What else did you do?", she asked when the omega sat down again.

"We did some more shopping. And then we went to hang out at the music store.", Mark answered this time.

"Oh, Mark, you should've taken him to the river to watch the sunset or something.", Celine scoffed, giving Donghyuck a pitiful look.

"Actually, it's fine. I like music a lot and it's fun to see where Mark spent his time growing up.", the omega said with a soft smile. Mark gave his boyfriend a thankful look.

The rest of dinner was relatively calm, conversation topic number one being Celine complaining about a new coworker she found annoying.

Once they all finished their plates Linda couldn't help herself anymore and urged Donghyuck to put on his new clothes. The omega gave her a nervous smile but in the end excitedly rushed to his room. He was confident in his choice. And confidence was already half the victory, right?

Linda clapped her hands in excitement when he returned to the dinner table in his new jeans. He playfully turned around and Mark gave him a fond smile when he looked at him.

"Good choice! Perfect for the summer.", Linda complimented him and Donghyuck felt the last bit of doubt fall off his shoulders.

"Thanks! That's what I thought too!", he said with a huge grin.

Celine and Mark only exchanged an eye-roll - they would probably never fully understand.

They all cleaned up the dining table together, but then both women decided that they would do the dishes as they haven't been the ones cooking, making Donghyuck and Mark wander up to his bedroom.

"I'm gonna miss being here.", Donghyuck sighed, letting himself drop on the bed.

"Here as in my bed?", Mark joked and Donghyuck pretended to kick after him when the alpha sat down next to him.

"I really like your mums.", he mumbled, turning around so his face wasn't pressed into the mattress anymore.

"I think you made them very happy today. They totally like you too.", Mark replied. Donghyuck gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'm sure it'll be the same for my family soon.", he said and Mark sighed heavily.

"I hope so.", the older said.

Donghyuck gave him another thoughtful look.

"Thanks again. For today...in the store, you know.", he murmured shyly.

"I really wanted to punch that guy.", Mark snarled.

"But I'm glad you didn't.", Donghyuck said. "It's good to know that you don't loose your mind in those situations."

"I just...I _really_ wanted to punch him.", Mark said. "But I guess you spoke to my rational side. And I'm really glad you spoke up to me at all."

"Well, I know you take the best care of me.", Donghyuck replied softly. "Even after I teased you so much."

Mark chuckled.

"You know, on the other hand, wouldn't it be great to be back at my dorm again. In privacy?", he said with a certain look in his eyes and Donghyuck shook his head amused.

"I can't believe you say things like that but turn down the opportunity to pick my underwear.", the omega said teasingly.

"Maybe next time I won't.", Mark retorted.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't.", Donghyuck said with a glint in his eyes.

"What if I picked the Spongebob one?", Mark said with a goofy smile and Donghyuck busted out laughing.

"That one was an insult to fashion!", he giggled. "Also, way to ruin the mood."

"I can create a better one.", Mark said confidently, climbing over Donghyuck and pushing him down on the bed.

"Mark! Your parents could come in any second!", the omega said a little panicked when Mark's face came closer to his own.

"What if I don't care?", Mark asked, eyes drifting down to his lips. They were just centimeters apart now...it was so tempting...

Suddenly, Mark's fingers were attacking him, making him shriek in surprise, before laughing out loud at the tingling feeling.

"Stop it!", Donghyuck laughed, trying to wiggle away from Mark but the alpha tickling him made his bones weak.

"Give me a kiss and I’ll stop.", Mark said, giving Donghyuck a short break to catch his breath again.

"But your parents-", Donghyuck couldn't even finish his sentence as Mark started to tickle him again.

"Okay, stop it! You win!", the omega gasped after a while, seeing no other way out of this. Mark stopped again, giving the omega a smug grin.

"Promise?", he asked and Donghyuck rolled his eyes before reaching up to Mark and pressing their lips together. He had planned for this to be a short kiss, but the alpha had other ideas as he pushed him down back into the mattress, his tongue fiercely asking for entrance to his mouth.

"Mark-", Donghyuck tried to say, but was interrupted by a pair of lips. He closed his eyes, letting Mark take over for a second, but then he pushed Mark up against his shoulders, making both of them sit up. "We should really stop.", he whispered against the older's lips.

Mark sighed, knowing the omega was right. He couldn't help stealing one last short kiss from him, though.

"Wanna watch a movie?", he asked, getting up from the bed.

Donghyuck gave him a soft smile. He loved staying at Mark's but now he also couldn't wait to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!  
> This time Markhyuck focused again, but I guess it's only fair, since there are a lot of Noren focused chapters i the beginning of this story. But don't worry, there will be more of Noren in the following chapters again ;)
> 
> I hope you're all still safe and healthy! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :3


	53. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, uni stresses me out, sorry for the late update. All my exams are coming up so soon...urgh...  
> well, enough of my whining, just enjoy the chapter! :3

The next day Celine and Linda dropped them off at the train station before they had to head to work early in the morning. They gave them both a heartbreaking goodbye hug and Donghyuck could only  promise over and over again that they were gonna come back to visit soon.

They slept for a little more the first few hours on the train, resting their heads onto each other. Donghyuck woke up first when they still had two more hours to go, but not wanting Mark to wake up, he remained seated in the same position, watching the scenery fly past them. The alpha however, didn't stay asleep for much longer, as the announcements got more frequent again once they neared their end station, disturbing his sleep.

When they finally arrived after around five hours Mark still insisted on walking Donghyuck to his dorm, even going as far as pulling his suitcase for him. The younger just gave him a thankful smile in return. As much as the past days had been fun, he felt tired now. It had been like revisiting the past and then getting to know Mark's life before him. It had been a lot to take in and he really needed to dish with Renjun about it to comprehend it all.

"I guess we're back.", Mark said once they reached the dorm building.

"Yeah.", Donghyuck said, taking his suitcase back from Mark.

"I should get home too. I really need to take a shower and a nap.", the alpha said. "Will I see you tomorrow? We still need to get you a job.", he then added with a questioning look.

Donghyuck could only nod and smile as bright as he could. But when Mark turned around to leave he felt like he needed to say something.

"Wait, Mark, before you go-", he started and Mark turned back around, all his attention on Donghyuck. "I wanted to say thank you. These past week...you've been the perfect boyfriend. Just...dealing with everything and my parents and your parents. So...really, thank you."

Mark gave him a fond look before coming a few steps closer again.

"Well, you deserve only the best and I've been trying to give you that.", he said quietly.

"You already are the best for me.", Donghyuck returned. "And I'm really happy you are in my life."

The look in Mark's eyes was one of pure love, before he leaned down and softly connected their lips with each other's. Donghyuck couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"I'll text you about tomorrow, okay?", Mark said, voice low when they separated again.

"Okay.", Donghyuck agreed, still smiling.

  
  


He heaved his suitcase up the stairs - he was also really ready for a good, long, hot shower.

"Hyuckie! You're back!", Renjun immediately greeted him when he walked through the door, getting his suitcase for him. "You have to tell me everything!", he added with a curious grin and Donghyuck could only laugh.

"I will, but first let me take a shower.", he replied and a little displeased Renjun let him through to the bathroom.

And just like that, he was back.

  
  


  
  


"OH!"

"WOAH!"

Renjun clutched his hand to his chest, heart pounding in his ears. He didn't expect Jeno to stand right outside his door when he opened it first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if I can walk you to university? You're meeting up there with your study kid, right?", the alpha asked after they both calmed down from their initial shock.

"Oh, sure. Do you need to get something from there?", Renjun asked, closing the door behind him.

"No, not really.", Jeno replied as they walked down the stairs. There were a few seconds of silence in which Jeno seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't. Renjun let this go on for a while, watching Jeno struggle a bit more, before he had enough.

"Okay, you obviously got something on your mind.", the omega said and Jeno let out a sigh.

"I just...wanted to talk to you about the wedding this Sunday.", he finally said. Renjun gave him a questioning look.

"What about the wedding?", he asked cautiously.

"Well...er...I'm probably worrying too much about this. It's...kind of ridiculous-"

"Jeno, just say it.", Renjun deadpanned, having enough of this beating around the bush.

"Okay, okay.", Jeno said, biting down on his lip. "So...I have some aunts that are...a little more on the conservative side that are gonna be there. We usually don't keep that much in touch since my parents got married. You know - an alpha-beta couple is not totally traditional."

"Oh, are you letting me in on the family drama now?", Renjun said with the hint of smile. Jeno chuckled.

"Well, I think my parents consider you part of the family already. I think my mum likes you more than me.", Jeno joked right back, making Renjun let out a flustered laugh. "I just wanted to let you know that they might make some comments.", he added a bit more serious again.

"It's fine. It'll be fun, I think, I don't have a huge family myself.", Renjun assured him.

"We'll probably ignore them anyways. But...if anything happens, I wanted you to understand what's happening.", Jeno said and Renjun squeezed his hand a little.

"Well, thanks for letting me in on the family secrets.", the older said with a warm smile. At the time they already reached university grounds.

"Is that your student?", Jeno asked, nodding his head into the direction where a boy was nervously glancing at them.

"Oh, yeah. That's Shotaro. He's adorable.", Renjun said and Jeno squinted his eye's at him.

"Adorable? Do I have to worry?", he asked with an ironic undertone and Renjun rolled his eyes.

"God no, he's adorable in the little brother kind of way. Not the boyfriend kind of way.", Renjun told him and Jeno smiled satisfied.

He gave Shotaro another look before quickly leaning down and kissing Renjun goodbye, perhaps a little more fierce that usual. Renjun gave him a surprised look when he pulled away, cheeks already heating up.

"Just making sure.", was the only thing Jeno said as an explanation before turning around and walking home.

Shaking his head a little Renjun at the silly side of his boyfriend, he also turned around.

  
  


When he came back home in the evening - Misses Lewis spontaneously asked him to sort out some of her worksheets, which had taken Renjun a good few hours - he didn't expect to hear music from inside their dorm before he even entered it.

Somewhere between confused and concerned Renjun opened the door, only to be immediately engulfed by two arms.

"RENJUN! I got it!", Donghyuck yelled into his ear and Renjun tried to fight his way out of the embrace.

"What? Hyuckie, you need to turn down the music, do you know how loud it is?!", Renjun asked his best friend and Donghyuck gave him a guilty smile before turning the volume down.

"Sorry, I was just so excited.", the younger said, wide smile returning to his face.

"Why? What happened?", Renjun asked, stress level coming down together with the volume.

"I got a job interview!", Donghyuck screeched and Renjun saw the windows bust in front of his inner eye at the high pitch.

"Wow! That's great! Where?", he still asked, undeniably happy for Donghyuck.

"At an ice cream shop in the city. They need some more staff now that summer is really hitting and they called me back and said I should come in for an informal interview. As long as they don't think I'm a weirdo I'm pretty sure I've got a job.", Donghyuck told him, excitement still all over his body.

"That's amazing! I knew you would find a job.", Renjun said, this time it was him who started the hug.

"Well, it was Mark who found the ad online, so...at least part of this is his doing.", Donghyuck admitted.

"Pff, details! Turn up the music again!", Renjun said and Donghyuck gave him shrewd smile before following his commands and both of them started jumping around to the beat till their legs literally gave up under them and they fell onto the couch. Friendship was still just the best.

  
  


  
  


"Oh my god. You look so pretty.", Donghyuck said in a serious voice, eyeing Renjun up and down.

Sunday had finally come around, the day of the wedding, and - coincidentally - the day of Donghyuck's job interview.

Renjun gave the younger a shy smile. The jumpsuit fitted him well - another mystery, because he was pretty sure he didn't tell Misses Lee his clothing size.

"Thanks.", Renjun said, but just then Donghyuck began to fiddle with his outfit again, tightening the belt around his waist a little more.

"You gotta show off your good assets. You have the tiniest waist I've ever seen. No wonder Jeno's obsessed with hit."

Donghyuck should've expected the punch in his stomach for that, but fashion was worth it. Now Renjun's outfit looked absolutely perfect.

"I'm kinda jealous you get to dress up like this.", Donghyuck sighed, looking down on himself. He went for the classic white button-up shirt and nice jeans look to leave a neat impression. Renjun gave him an amused smile.

"Just focus on your interview.", Renjun scolded him and Donghyuck pouted at him.

"I'm perfectly charming _and_ capable to scoop some ice cream for people. This job was made for me.", he said, hoping that acting confident would actually make him confident. It worked for him most of the time.

"Oh, so you're giving up on becoming a teacher?" This time it was Renjun who got a slap to his shoulder.

"You know what I meant!", Donghyuck whined and Renjun laughed.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to calm down. There's no way they're not gonna hire you. So, don't stress out.", Renjun said with a supportive smile. Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes before smiling back.

"You should head downstairs. Get me a picture of what Jeno's wearing. And don't catch the bridal bouquet - there's now way you're getting married before me when you already got a job before I did.", Donghyuck joked and Renjun stuck out his tongue to him.

"Good luck at your interview.", he said, walking out the dorm.

"Have fun!", Donghyuck yelled after him as the door fell shut.

  
  


A little bit nervous Renjun walked down the stairs. He had already met the family - but coming to a wedding together? That was like official-official! Like, the ultimate level of a serious relationship! Or was he overthinking this again? At least in Jeno's corny romance movies people seemed to invite lots of random people only to fall in love with them forever. So it had to be important who Jeno brought along to a wedding, right?

Before he knew it he was already standing in front of Jeno's door. They way down here was either always too short or too long.

Deciding to not turn crazy over this he firmly knocked on the door. Jeno always calmed him down.

Well - turned out Jeno in a suit did a lot more than calm him down. He felt his face flush when he caught himself staring for a few seconds after Jeno had opened the door - neither of them saying something. At least Jeno seemed to be doing the same thing, his eyes not leaving Renjun.

"Err...you look very gorgeous.", Renjun broke the silence first, not being able to stand Jeno's intense gaze on him any longer. Jeno seemed like he was ripped out of a movie as he rapidly started blinking.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. You look-", Jeno's voice cracked, making Renjun giggle softly at Jeno's embarrassed expression. The alpha cleared his throat before making the attempt to talk again. "You look...absolutely stunning."

"Thank you.", Renjun replied with a coy smile.

"Uhh - you can come inside for a bit. Taeyong and Doyoung will be here any minute to pick us up.", Jeno said, stepping aside to let Renjun in. The omega smiled before entering the familiar space. He still felt Jeno's eyes on him, following his every move, and it made him feel a little flustered.

"What is it?", he asked, feeling unsure when Jeno didn't say anything, just continuing to look at him.

"You have to see it now, right?", Jeno replied, making Renjun only even more confused.

"See what?", he asked further and Jeno quickly pulled him along in his bedroom and in front of the mirror.

"This.", Jeno said, looking at Renjun's reflection. Jeno carefully put his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Renjun's shoulder, subtly scenting his omega. "You have to see how utterly beautiful you are now, right? If you didn't see it before, you surely must see it now, right? You see it?"

Renjun didn't know what to reply to that. Jeno was looking at him with so much fondness, so much love - all he could see in the mirror was the person standing behind him, holding him so dearly.

Before he could answer anything, however, Jeno's phone went off. With a slightly annoyed sigh Jeno pulled away from him. Then he gave Renjun an uplifting smile.

"That's Doyoung. Ready for the wedding?", he asked, reaching for Renjun's hand.

"Yes.", Renjun replied surely, taking Jeno's hand.

  
  


"Renjun! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you doing?", Doyoung greeted him excitedly as they climbed into the backseat of Taeyong's car.

"I'm fine - I got a job at university. How about you?", Renjun replied politely and Doyoung gave him a big smile.

"The usual. The kids at work are fun but their parents always stress me out.", the older omega said, rolling his eyes with annoyed sigh. Renjun laughed softly, but abruptly stopped when Jeno leaned over him, fixing his seatbelt for him.

"Oh, I can-", Renjun tried to interject, but Jeno gave him a smile.

"I got it.", he said, sticking the seatbelt in.

"Thanks.", Renjun said quietly in return.

"Urgh, Jeno, don't make me puke.", Doyoung complained from his seat.

"Hey, you made me thridwheel along you and Taeyong for a whole day. I still haven't recovered from that.", Jeno fought back. Doyoung was about to counter something when Taeyong put a hand on his thigh.

"Don't get upset. He's only jealous because we're the superior couple.", the alpha said and Doyoung gave him a consternated look.

"Hey, Renjun, how about we ditch our boyfriends and go to the wedding without them?", Doyoung asked loudly, making Renjun laugh brightly.

Both Taeyong and Jeno gave their omega an offended look.

When they arrived at the wedding venue there were already a lot of people gathering outside, wearing fancy dresses and suits (getting tipsy on their first glasses of champagne).

"Do you see mum and dad anywhere?", Doyoung asked, climbing out of the car. All of them started to look around, searching for the rest of the Lee family.

"There, that's their car!", Jeno said, pointing at the family van pulling up to the parking spots.

Most people around them now started to gather inside, as the ceremony was about to begin.

"Renjun! Your outfit looks amazing!", Misses Lee said with a bright smile once they reached them.

"Stop it, mum. We don't have time for that now.", Minyoung scolded her own mum, dragging the whole family inside.

They found seats at the back of the venue, now giddily waiting for the bride to arrive too.

It was a beautiful, rustic wedding. The couple had organized a small string quartet, that started playing a slow ballad once the bride began walking down to the aisle, where her future husband was already waiting for her with a big smile.

"It's so beautiful.", Renjun whispered to Jeno, trying to hold his tears back once the couple started exchanging vows. He didn't even know these people, why was he getting emotional over this?

Jeno squeezed his hand a little tighter, giving him a fond smile.

"One day.", he said quietly - and somehow Renjun exactly knew what he meant, giving him a warm smile in return.

  
  


Once the whole wedding ceremony was over and the couple was freshly announced husband and wife, the guests were told to take their seats in the next room, where the buffet and party were set to take place.

"Let's find our seats first and then congratulate them. They look busy for now.", Mister Lee said, giving the married couple a glance.

"Yeah, Sonjae said we're seated at table 15.", his wife agreed, all of them getting off their seats now.

It was a little crowded on their way there, as they weren't the only people trying to find their table. Renjun was glad that Jeno was holding his hand like they were glued together, otherwise he would've been pretty lost in this sea of strangers.

"Oh no. That must be a mistake.", Misses Lee suddenly said, making all of them come to a halt.

"What?", Mister Lee asked and the beta-woman nudged her head in a certain direction.

"Oh no.", Minyoung said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?", Renjun asked Jeno, whose expression also turned worried.

"They seated us at the same table as aunt Bongcha.", Jeno explained. Judging by the family's reaction that must be one of the aunts they tried to avoid.

Misses Lee let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, lets just put on a smile. We don't want to ruin Sonjae's wedding day.", she said, before walking with determined steps towards the table.

"Ah, Jeongha. So they still invite you to these things.", were the first words Renjun heard from the older lady and it made him immediately dislike her. He talked to Jeno’s mum in such a condescending way, it made him shiver in despise.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Bongcha.", Misses Lee replied with the most forced smile Renjun had ever seen her do. "Sit down, kids.", he told them as they continued standing around, unsure what to do.

Taeyong and him had to have similar thoughts, as they both took the bullet and took the seats next to the aunt - figuring that there wasn't any bad blood between them as for now.

"Oh, some new faces. I believe we haven't met yet.", Bongcha commented when she noticed both of them to their sides.

"These are Renjun and Taeyong. The boyfriends of Jeno and Doyoung.", Misses Lee said with a cold voice and Renjun and Taeyong gave her a polite smile.

"At least you didn't affect your kids with your poor choice of a husband. They seem to know what's right.", Bongcha said, giving both her nephews an approving nod.

"Lets find the happy couple. I have to congratulate Sonjae.", Misses Lee said with a strained voice. "You coming with me, darling?", she added to her husband with an extra sweet tone.

"Sure. We'll be right back kids.", Mister Lee answered, but his eyes were signaling that they were probably taking a big detour around the room.

"I always thought they were way too liberal. Unnatural relationship.", Bongcha said as if she wasn't just talking to the children that came from said 'unnatural relationship'.

"Wasn't that a beautiful ceremony?", Doyoung said with a loud voice, completely ignoring his aunt.

"A little bit too cheesy, don't you think?", Minyoung jumped on the train wagon. "I mean, they played 'A thousand years' when she walked down the aisle. And Twilight ruined that song for me."

"Well, I thought it was romantic.", Jeno said, his hand searching for Renjun's underneath the table.

"That's because you are the definition of corny. Still can't believe you're dating this dork, Renjun.", Minyoung countered, and Renjun let out a soft giggle, intertwining his fingers with Jeno once they found each other.

Aunt Bongcha didn't intervene much in their conversation, seemingly not that interested. Jeno's parents managed to stay away till the appetizers were served.

"Sonjae sends his love to you. The two are lovely together, but they're a little overwhelmed right now. Maybe they'll say hello to you all later.", Misses Lee informed them.

They continued excluding Bongcha from their conversation, ignoring all the remarks and nasty glances she send to the parents, so it wasn't that bad of a meal experience.

After the wedding cake was cut by the wedded pair and dessert was served, a few people stood up to make toasts at the husband and wife. There was a funny sketch from the groom's brother and the wife's family had put together a short video clip - a compilation of her growing up, of course including her most embarrassing teenage years. It was a fun evening and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. That was until aunt Bongcha had something to say again.

"That's what a couple should be like, Jeongha. Alpha and Omega. Beta and Beta. I don't understand why you're trying to fight nature.", she said when the bridesmaids started a game in which the couple had to complete a lot of silly tasks to earn some kind of candy-ring to put on each other.

"I don't think you understand what the concept of love is, Bongcha.", Misses Lee replied, obviously edged to the max for this evening. Mister Lee, who had been mostly quiet, put an arm around his wife.

"She's not worth it.", he said, having put up with the insults for long enough to deal with them by now.

"You two should just get a divorce already. You're a disgrace for the family name.", Bongcha insulted the couple even further.

At this point, even Renun had enough. As subtly as possible he reached for his glass of water, accidentally pushing aunt Bongcha's glass of wine in the process. The woman jumped up with a hiss, a huge red spot now forming on her white blouse (her own fault for wearing white to a wedding, Renjun thought).

"I'm so sorry!", he apologized. "You should probably go wash that out immediately or it will stain.", he added, trying to look as guilty as possible. The aunt just have him an angry glare before rushing towards the bathroom.

Renjun put on his most innocent face before he turned his head back to the rest of the family, that was looking at him with blank faces.

"That was awesome.", Minyoung was the first to break the silence, raising her hand for a high-five.

"What was? That was totally an accident.", Renjun said with an unsuspecting face. Misses Lee raised his eyebrows at him with a smirk.

"You picked the right one, Jeno.", she told her son.

"I know.", the alpha replied, giving Renjun a knowing glance. Now Renjun couldn't stop his own smile from spreading.

"I'm sorry if this caused you more trouble. I probably shouldn't have done that.", he apologized, but feeling no regret at all.

"No, if anyone deserved that, it was her.", Mister Lee told him. "She's been giving me shit for my whole marriage."

"Believe me, if you wouldn't have done it, I would've. Her glass was standing temptingly close to the edge.", Taeyong suddenly said, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Come on, lets have fun now.", Misses Lee said, dragging her daughter to her feet. The couple games had ended by now and the space was overtaken by dancing guests.

"Mum, I don't want to dance with _you_!", Minyoung whined, but her mother ignored her, pulling her to the dance floor.

"So, may I have this dance?", Jeno asked, standing up from his seat, holding out his hand for Renjun. Maybe Minyoung was right and Jeno was actually the definition of corny. But he didn't mind. He loved his boyfriend, including all the cheesy things he did.

So, with inevitable red cheeks he took his hand, letting himself be lead to the dance floor.

The string quartet was playing a slow waltz and at this point in time Renjun was actually grateful to his school that he learned how to dance.

Jeno softly smiled down at him as he put his hand on Renjun's waist and started to make the first steps.

"You are really amazing, you know that, right?", Jeno said, guiding them into a turn.

"Why? Because I spilled red wine on your aunt?", Renjun asked in return, making Jeno chuckle.

"Yes, totally because of that.", he replied. "But also because of everything else." The alpha paused for a short moment, before continuing. "I don't think there will ever be anyone I could love more than you. I know it might be a little early to tell, but-"

"No, I get it.", Renjun interrupted him. "I feel it too."

They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, completely forgetting that they had been dancing.

Suddenly someone bumped into them, making them snap out of their daze. They both smiled a little embarrassed as Jeno picked up the dance again, leading them securely above the dance floor now.

Renjun had never danced more in his life. After one more slow dance the music switched up to a faster beat, the string quartet packing their instruments as a DJ took over. He danced with Jeno most of the time, but Misses Lee snatched him away at some point, and from that on it was pure chaos. Minyoung stole him away from her mother a few minutes later, claiming she needed to at least dance with one other person than her own mother. After that it was Doyoung who pulled him with him, even Taeyong danced with him a little bit, only to hand him back to Jeno after the song was over.

"Wow, you seem tired.", the alpha laughed when Renjun fell straight against his chest.

"I need a break. My feet hurt.", Renjun whined and Jeno slung his arms around him.

"Do you want to leave? We could spend some time at my dorm.", he whispered against his ear and Renjun felt a shiver run down his body.

"Isn't Taeyong driving us?", the omega asked.

"Well, I think he's pretty eager on leaving here, too.", Jeno replied, knowing the look in the other alpha's eyes.

"Lets get out of here then.", Renjun agreed with a smile. They said their goodbye to his parents and Minyoung and then left the wedding venue.

Renjun sighed in relief when he sat down again, his feet thanking him. The drive back home was mostly quiet, all of them just wanting to get home by now.

Renjun had half in mind to go upstairs to his dorm first, to ask Donghyuck about his job-interview, but Jeno was not letting that happen. He determinedly pulled Renjun inside his room, pressing him against the door as soon as it closed.

He looked down at his lips and Renjun couldn't help to bite down on them teasingly, staring up at Jeno with innocent eyes.

"Why did you want me to come over?", he asked, acting clueless, and Jeno let out an ironic laugh. His hand wandered down Renjun's body, stopping on his waist. Renjun gave him a knowing glance.

"It looks ridiculously tiny in this outfit.", Jeno commented, eyes dropping down to where his hands where securely holding him.

Trying to contain the blush on his cheeks, Renjun put his own hands on top of Jeno's.

"You know...", he took a deep breath. "There are other parts of my body that are much more interesting."

He felt how Jeno's breath hitched when he started moving their hands together, one going up and the other going down.

Then his own breathing stopped for a second, when the first one reached his breasts, Jeno gently holding them. It was an electrifying feeling, being touched so softly.

Jeno looked down at his hand and then shifted his eyes to his face again. Renjun smiled shyly - and that was all it took to make Jeno break, closing the space between their lips, kissing him passionately.

Renjun couldn't help the moan that left his lips in between kisses when Jeno continued to caress his breasts and then another shiver went through his body when Jeno's other hand finally reached his butt.

His own hands found their way around Jeno's shoulders, making their bodies press even closer, and then Jeno started to squeezed his butt, pulling him into his body and then - of course - his own body reacted.

_Oh no_ , were his first thoughts. Everything was feeling so nice and now - now slick was forming in his body. It hadn't leaked yet, but only a few more seconds - and Jeno's hand was right on his butt! A few more seconds and Jeno would feel - he would -

Renjun hadn't noticed how he had tensed up completely, had stopped kissing Jeno back and was squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He only noticed when the hands on his body suddenly pulled away, leaving him a little cold, but he also, without even wanting to, let out a relieved sigh. Why was everything inside him giving him mixed signals?

"Renjun?", Jeno's voice was close, and very gentle. Carefully Renjun opened his eyes again, blinking a few times.

"Why did you stop?", he asked quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?", Jeno replied with a question.

"I - I'm - I was-", Renjun stuttered.

"We said you were going to tell me to stop when it gets too much for you. It was too much, wasn't it?", Jeno asked, voice sounding hurt. It made Renjun feel miserable. Because he really wanted to do this for Jeno, but somehow, he couldn't.

"I...I'm sorry.", was all he could say.

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop next time. Please? I don't want to hurt you.", Jeno whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I...I promise.", Renjun said, feeling so safe in Jeno's arms. He had to find something to solve this stupid problem of his. And he had to soon.

"Are you staying here? I can lend you some of my clothes, we could cuddle...?", Jeno suggested and Renjun heart hurt a little at how sweet Jeno was being, even after Renjun had messed things up again.

"Yes.", he agreed with a soft smile and Jeno actually beamed at him.

Why was he sabotaging himself? It was not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> More Noren focused today, we missed our other power couple!! But don't worry, we're starting off the next chapter with Markhyuck again ;)
> 
> Urgh, my statistic class is like...the worst...why do I have to take that??!
> 
> Well, leave me a comment if you'd like, I'd certainly appreciate it :3
> 
> (If updates are gonna be slower for the next few weeks, just know I didn't stop writing...I'm just slowly suffering through my stats exam...lol)


	54. Workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Enjoy and leave me a comment :3

Donghyuck took a quick glance at the time on his phone. He was ten minutes early for his job interview. Nervously he walked up and down in front of the busy ice cream shop. At least he didn't stick out too much between all these people going to get ice cream. Hopefully, soon he would be the one serving them. When there were six minutes left he couldn't hold himself back anymore and walked inside the shop, looking around for some sort of manager.

A girl noticed him looking a little lost and walked up to him.

"May I help you?", she asked with a polite smile. She was obviously a waitress, clearly identifiable by the black apron slung around her waist.

"Uh, I'm here for a job interview.", Donghyuck replied, returning her smile a little unsure.

"Oh, I'll get the manager for you. Just wait a second.", she said, before rushing behind the counter and inside what must be some sort of office. Seconds later she returned with a short, chubby man following her.

"Ah, you must be here for the job interview.", he said, holding out his hand that Donghyuck immediately shook.

"Yes, Sir, I'm Lee Donghyuck.", he replied, putting on his most charming smile.

"Why don't you follow me back? It's a little loud here.", the man said and Donghyuck went after him back into the room he came from.

It was a small office, a little cluttered, but it still fitted both of them, the omega taking a seat on the opposite side of the man.

"Sorry, it always gets a little messy around here.", the manager said with a chuckle, and Donghyuck politely laughed along.

"It's fine. Nothing I don't know from home.", he joked along and the man gave him a congenial smile. Oh, his chances were not bad.

"So, you're looking for a job?", the man said, giving Donghyuck a scanning look.

"Yes, Sir. I'm a university student. I have great social skills and am a very punctual and reliable person. I think I'd be a great fit for your shop.", Donghyuck replied, hoping to get all his good traits across.

"Well, it's not that I doubt that, Donghyuck.", the man said with a long sigh. He gave Donghyuck an apologetic look. Donghyuck felt his chances slipping away.

"I promise, I'll work hard and I'd be very thankful if you'd give me a chance of proving that I'd be a great addition to your staff.", he said, feeling a little desperate.

There was silence for a few seconds, before the manager raised his voice again.

"Let me be honest with you. You seem like a very nice kid, but before you came in here I had three other applicants and I already hired all of them. I'm sorry I made you come here, but I can't afford more staff now.", he said and Donghyuck felt himself deflate. So this all had just been bad timing.

"No...no, it's fine. I guess I was just unlucky.", the omega said, but his smile was empty now. The man looked at him for a little while longer, contemplating. He sighed again.

"Look, I can't hire you, but I know someone who could do with one more waiter. I could give him a call and get you an interview for this afternoon?", the man said, making Donghyuck raise his head at him in surprise.

"That would be awesome. Thank you so much.", he said gratefully, chest filling with hope again.

The man picked up his phone, dialing a number.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. You were looking for a new waiter, right?" Donghyuck held his breath. Oh, please, if there was a god out there-! "Yeah, I think I found a perfect one for you...Have I ever recommended you a bad worker?" The man turned his eyes to Donghyuck, giving him an uplifting smile. "Four o'clock?", he asked him and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, see you next Friday. Our poker night is still on."

The man chuckled quietly before he ended the call.

"So, kiddo, I guess you have a second chance. Let me give you the address.", the manager said and Donghyuck couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you so much! That is so kind of you.", the omega said, accepting the piece of paper where an address was written down on.

"No worries. Go there with the same energy you came with here and I see no problem. Best of luck.", the man said, standing up and shaking his hand again.

"Thanks. I'll do my best.", Donghyuck said, before heading out the ice cream shop.

He checked the time again. He had half an hour to make it to the other place. Oh, what a rollercoaster. But he had to stay positive. The smile wouldn't leave his face for the whole day!

Well...that had been a wrong prediction. His smile immediately dropped when he reached the destination of his second job interview. God had to be kidding him.

  
  


"Hey, how was your job interview?", Mark asked. Donghyuck promised him that he would be the first to know if he got the job. And he kind of owed Mark that privilege, since the alpha had been supporting him so much since he started job hunting.

"Well, I got a job.", Donghyuck said, pulling off his shoes and then walking straight into Mark's bedroom. He needed to get out of this uncomfortable shirt.

"That's awesome! So I can get free ice cream in the future?", Mark said, smiling cheekily. Donghyuck rummaged through his closet, quickly getting rid of his shirt and pulling one of Mark’s t-shirts over his head. He took a deep sniff.

"Well...maybe not ice cream.", he replied to his boyfriend, whose smile turned into confusion.

"What? Why not?", Mark asked. "And why do you not seem excited? You were so happy when you got the call."

Donghyuck sighed, shifting his eyes to the ground. Sensing that something was wrong Mark walked the few steps over to him, softly rubbing his arms.

"What happened?", he asked, giving his omega a worried look.

"Well...I got a job. But not at the ice cream shop.", Donghyuck said, eyes still fixed to the ground.

"Okay?", Mark asked confused.

"The manager...after he turned me down he said he could get me another job interview. So, I said, yes, of course...and...when I got there..." Donghyuck swallowed. He knew what he was about to say would make Mark anything but happy.

"Yeah?", the alpha urged him on.

"You remember that place where we all, I mean - Jeno, Renjun, you and I - went to get breakfast once?", he asked and Mark's gaze hardened.

"No. Donghyuck, no.", he said.

"Well, they offered me a job immediately and...I took it.", Donghyuck ended his story and Mark gave him a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious about this! You can't work there! Not when _he's_ still working there!", the alpha told him.

"I already have my working schedule and maybe I don't even have shifts with him, who knows?", Donghyuck defended himself.

"No! You can't really consider working there! Don't you remember what happened? How hurt it made you feel?", Mark said, anger in his voice.

"Well, I don't really have a choice! If you didn't notice, job interviews aren't flying my way and some people need jobs to finance their study. I'm sorry if you can't understand that but I already accepted the job.", Donghyuck said with a cold voice, decision made.

"We could've found you something else.", Mark argued, still not happy with Donghyuck's choice.

"And if we didn't? I can't let Renjun pay for rent alone, neither I can't ask my parents to pay for me any longer. I know your family doesn't have any worries about money, but I do!", Donghyuck said, determined look on his face. Mark stared into his eyes a little longer, clearly upset, but then the anger vanished and all that was left was worry. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I...I know that getting a job was important for you. But...please...I can't have you work there.", Mark pleaded, grabbing after Donghyuck's hands.

"I know that it's not ideal...but there's no other option for me right now, Mark. And remember, I learned how to throw a good punch.", Donghyuck tried to make the situation a little less serious. Mark gave him a soft smile, but his eyes were still full of worry.

"I...Please...you have to promise me...as soon as there is another option for you, you leave there immediately.", Mark said, and Donghyuck gave him an amused look.

"I signed a contract, Mark. I can't quit before I worked for at least two months there.", he explained.

"Two months?!", Mark asked and Donghyuck laughed out loud this time. Mark expression looked like he was in pain. "Okay...just...promise me you'll be safe?", he said and his eyes were so earnest, Donghyuck felt like he was the one hurting Mark.

"I promise.", he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No...don't apologize. I'm just...I hate the idea of you being anywhere near that jerk.", Mark said, letting out a constipated sigh. "I'll bring you there and pick you up as often as I can.", he added and Donghyuck gave him a thankful smile. It was not like he was completely in love with idea of working there.

"Thanks.", the omega said. "We'll be fine."

He smiled up at Mark sweetly, before rising to his toes and pressing a soft peck to his lips. Mark returned his smile, leaning down and reciprocating the kiss.

Not being satisfied by the short exchange of kisses, Donghyuck threw his arms around Mark's neck, forcefully pulling him down, making their lips meet again. He felt Mark smirk into the kiss and then he felt two hands on his butt, pressing them closer together.

Donghyuck pulled away from Mark's lips to glance up at him, recognizing the certain glint in his eyes.

He gave the alpha an innocent look and then slowly let his hands wander down Mark's body, over his chest, stopping at the rim of his pants.

He felt how Mark's breathing got heavier when he let his hands finally slip underneath the fabric, putting a teasing pressure onto the elder's crotch.

Mark started moving against his hands, hoping to find some kind of relief, only stopping when he felt Donghyuck's hand retreat completely from his body. An embarrassing whine left him, making Donghyuck gave him a teasing smile, but then all sorts of embarrassment were forgotten when Donghyuck slowly sank to his knees, his thoughts only leaving room for pleasure.

The floor might've been a bit hard on his knees, Donghyuck thought, but everything had been worth it when afterwards Mark heaved him onto his bed and took him places with his fingers he'd never been before.

  
  


Renjun's reaction to his new job had been very similar to Mark's. First happy, then upset, then worried but in the end supportive.

So, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise when not only Mark but also Renjun ended up walking him to his first shift on Monday.

"Take care of yourself, if anybody touches you, you know where a kick hurts the most.", Renjun told him and Donghyuck rolled his eyes in amusement.

"What he said.", Mark just added.

"It's gonna be fine. But thanks for looking out for me.", Donghyuck assured them with a smile.

Mark gave Renjun a side-glance. The older omega huffed, before respectfully turning around, giving the couple a bit of privacy.

"I'll pick you up once you're done. Stay strong.", Mark said, leaning down. Donghyuck expected a sweet kiss, but instead the alpha went for his neck, rubbing his scent onto him. Donghyuck looked up at Mark with a fond look when they separated.

"I will. Thanks.", he replied and then Renjun loudly cleared his throat.

"You two done?", Renjun asked and Donghyuck laughed softly.

"Yes. I'll get inside, I don't want to be late on my first day. See you.", the omega said, waving shortly before turning around to head inside the cafe.

  
  


"Thanks for looking out for him.", Renjun mumbled when the two of them made their way back.

"You, too. You are a really good friend.", Mark returned the statement and Renjun smiled softly.

"Yeah. We've known each other since forever.", he said. "I'm glad he found you."

Mark gave Renjun a surprised smile.

"Thanks.", he answered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I've heard you had some trouble with his father.", Renjun said and Mark let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you can say that.", the alpha said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you...that you shouldn't worry about that. You are a great guy. And believe me, if I trust you to take care of Hyuck, he will come around, too. That's a promise.", Renjun said firmly. And it did make Mark actually feel a little better.

"Did Hyuck ever tell you that Jeno and I went back there and sprayed whipped cream into that asshole's shoes?", the omega suddenly said and Mark gave him a disbelieving look.

"You did what?", he asked, laughing softly at the mere imagination of that.

"We went back and another waiter helped us get some revenge.", Renjun repeated. "He deserved it."

Mark started full on laughing, and Renjun couldn't help but to join.

"Hey, want to grab a milkshake or something together? I feel like we could both need something sweet right now.", the alpha suggested. Renjun's smile grew bigger.

"See, that's why you don't have to worry.", he said cheerfully, skipping ahead to the next ice cream pallor.

  
  


Donghyuck was a little nervous when he stepped back into the cafe. Most of his memories here weren't really positive. He took a deep breath.

"Oh, hey! Are you Lee Donghyuck?", an omega asked him, standing behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah, I'm the new waiter.", he answered and the other omega gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, great! I'm Xiaojun, I'm supposed to train you for today and get you familiar with everything.", the omega - Xiaojun - told him, and now Donghyuck returned his smile.

"That would be awesome.", he said, following Xiaojun to the back, where the other handed him his new uniform.

Xiaojun was fun to work with, he patiently showed him around and taught him the basics about communicating with the kitchen, before the first few costumers started coming in. He made Donghyuck come along with him as he took their orders, and the younger omega tried to remember everything Xiaojun did, eager to learn.

Xiaojun served the next costumers as well, but when another couple entered and took a seat, he mentioned for Donghyuck to take their orders. A little nervous Donghyuck went up to them, but to his relief everything went down smoothly and filled with pride at not messing up, Donghyuck happily took his first order back to the kitchen.

Xiaojun gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up and Donghyuck smiled back brightly. This job was actually fun.

The two of them made a good team running the front of house together, Donghyuck becoming more confident in serving people after some time passed. Most of them were very nice and polite, only a few of them seemed a bit rude, but he still put on his best smile and was polite - costumer is king, just like Xiaojun told him at the start of their shift.

When things slowed down for a bit after breakfast time was over and Donghyuck and Xiaojun started wiping down the floor and tables, a thought crossed Donghyuck's mind. It wouldn't hurt to ask...

"Errm, Xiaojun, this might be a bit of a weird question, but...do you know a waiter here...an alpha, tall, blond-"

"And a jerk?", Xiaojun finished his sentence with a knowing smile. "I think you're talking about Jason. He has kind of a reputation. Did he do something to you?"

Donghyuck probably shouldn't be so surprised that Xiaojun immediately knew what he was talking about. The omega was working here, he certainly new all the other employees.

"Oh...er...I had some...experiences with him.", Donghyuck mumbled and Xiaojun gave him a compassionate look.

"I'm sorry, he's just an asshole. But his father runs this place, so he doesn't get fired. That man always turns a blind eye on him.", Xiaojun said. "But I don't think you have any shifts with him right now."

"No, at least, not right now. But...I might have to change my working schedule a bit once university starts again.", Donghyuck said worried. He really wanted to avoid that Jason-guy, but university didn't really give him a lot of time slots to work.

"Oh, so then your shifts would be mostly changed to afternoon or evening ones, I assume.", Xiaojun concluded and Donghyuck nodded.

"Yeah...is that when he works, too?", Donghyuck asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I guess. I usually try to take all shifts with him since he can't...I mean, won't touch me.", Xiaojun said and Donghyuck gave him a questioning look.

"Why's that?", he asked and Xiaojun awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

"Oh, that's a long story.", he said, avoiding eye-contact, and Donghyuck felt like there was more to it than the other wanted to admit. But he wouldn't push Xiaojun to tell him, they've only known each other for a few hours. "If you tell me how your shifts are gonna be once university starts again I could try to also get in there. There's usually only two people serving, but I think I can squeeze myself in there if you are uncomfortable working with him alone. I'm kind of the longest working employee here.", Xiaojun offered.

"That would be so great. But only if it doesn't interfere with your...life? Do you also go to university?", Donghyuck asked curiously.

"Oh, no, I kind of just...work here.", Xiaojun said and Donghyuck raised his eyebrows again. "Oh, I think somebody from the kitchen called me. Your shift is ending in ten minutes. Why don't you finish cleaning this table and then you can change and leave.", the omega suddenly said hastily, and Donghyuck was pretty sure he didn't hear anything being called from the kitchen.

But who was he to pry? He didn't want to loose Xiaojun's friendship...if they were even friends now. So he agreed, finishing up the table he was working on and got ready to leave.

As promised Mark waited for him outside, eyes watching him attentively when he came out of the cafe.

"How was work?", he asked carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort on the omega.

"Stop scanning me for injuries! It was fun, the other waiter is super nice and as of now I don't have any shifts with Jason. So, we can all relax.", Donghyuck said with a soft laugh.

"Jason?", Mark asked puzzled.

"Oh, that's the jerks name. Xiaojun told me, he's the other waiter.", Donghyuck explained quickly.

"And what means _as of_ _now_ you don't have any shifts with... _Jason_?", Mark practically spit the name out.

"Well...it's possible that I have to move my shifts from morning to evening when university starts again...but Xiaojun already offered to come into work too if I should be on a shift with him! He's really super nice.", Donghyuck told him the truth. Mark seemed unhappy about that part of information, but kept his mouth shut. He knew there wasn't anything they could do about it and he also knew that Donghyuck was probably even more upset at the whole situation than he was.

"Well...I'm glad you had fun at work.", Mark simply said and Donghyuck give him a thankful smile.

"I know this isn't easy for you...but I'm really happy that you support me, no matter what.", the omega said and Mark gave him a fond look.

"Always.", he replied softly, gently squeezing Donghyuck's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, exams are killing me!! That's why it's shorter today, I hope that's fine.
> 
> Xiaojun is back, I told you he wouldn't just be a cameo :) Has anyone ideas what his secret might be?? ;)
> 
> Well, thanks for reading, I hope you're not getting smashed by textbook like I am. Leave me a comment!! :3


	55. Birthday surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back!! Enjoy the new chapter and if you like, leave me a comment :3

Everyday life caught up to them, with Renjun having his tutor job and Donghyuck serving food to people, they were both kept busy in between meeting up with their respective boyfriends, going out together or, once Jaemin returned from his trip with Lucas, being forced to attend all kinds of fun activities with the beta (Because it's semester break, guys! Don't be boring!)

So Donghyuck was a little bit surprised when June came around, and with that, his birthday. Though it seemed like Jaemin and Renjun had been anticipating the 6th of June ever since semester break started - at least according to the loud rendition of 'Happy Birthday' that he was woken up with.

"My god, if you two ever loved me, be quiet and let me sleep for a few more hours.", he groaned into his pillow and then hissed when the lights were turned on.

"None of that nonsense! We have to get you ready!", Jaemin argued right away, pulling the omega out of his bed with all his force. Renjun just giggled at the tired expression Donghyuck showed. He was, however, sedated by the huge piece of birthday cake he was served right after, immediately making his mood better.

  
  


"So, are we really doing this on each of our birthdays now?", Donghyuck questioned when he found himself blindfolded inside of public transport half an hour later.

"I thought we could make a tradition out of it. So you two better come up with something good when it's my turn.", Jaemin said, making Donghyuck roll his eyes underneath the blindfold, while Renjun laughed next to him.

"Oh, this is our stop. Careful, Hyuckie.", the older omega said suddenly, guiding Donghyuck out of his seat.

With all the anticipation building up, Donghyuck had to admit he was a little disappointed when they took off his blindfold and they were in a mall.

"Okay...what are we doing here?", he asked with a crooked smile.

"Well...considering we're not allowed to tell you everything...lets just say...we're here to....have make-overs.", Renjun said and Donghyuck gave him a suspicious look.

"Here, this should cover for everything.", Jaemin added, handing Donghyuck an envelope.

"No guys, this is way too much!", Donghyuck protested when he saw that the envelope contained a huge amount of money.

"Let's say...you'll need to get some elegant looking clothes, and we don't want you to look cheap this evening.", Jaemin said.

"Also, part of it is also from Jeno. He wanted to come along, but I told him this is a non-alpha-event.", Renjun added with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, I'm getting weird vibes from this 'thing' that I need to dress up for. What's going on?", Donghyuck asked and Jaemin and Renjun gave each other a side-glance.

"That's a secret.", Jaemin said with a wink.

"Come on, I can't believe I have to beg you to go shopping! Let's get you some new clothes!", Renjun said before Donghyuck could question them further.

However, the omega wasn't dumb...his boyfriend had been awfully quiet the whole day...it was a least a little suspicious...but where would Mark take him that demanded such a fancy dress-code?

  
  


Totally exploiting the fact that it was his birthday, Donghyuck made Renjun and Jaemin carry all his possible choices and then he made both of them put all of them on and catwalk for him (Oh yeah, they had to pay for kicking him out of bed this early on his birthday).

"Not that I'm complaining about being your model-", Jaemin said after changing into the seventh different silk-blouse. "But we kind of have an appointment at the hair-salon for you this afternoon. And if you want to eat something before that, you should probably narrow down your options."

"Not that I'm complaining either, but I'm strongly agreeing with Jaemin on this.", Renjun added, exhaustion written all over his face from constantly changing clothes.

"I can't believe you two are pressuring me about clothes on my birthday.", Donghyuck said, acting outraged.

He looked over all the clothes he picked again.

"Okay, so, I think I'm going with this top with the deep cut on the back, pair it with these pants, but I need a belt for that.", he thought out loud.

"And you still need shoes.", Jaemin continued.

"And a good bra if you go with a low cut back." Renjun followed up.

"Guys, I mean...that's really nice...but isn't that a bit expensive? I know you gave me this...", Donghyuck held up the envelope. "But...I feel guilty spending all your money like this. I'm sure I have a pair of shoes at home that'll fit."

Jaemin and Renjun had been careful about not letting him see any of the price tags today.

"Oh no, not on your birthday. Don't worry about the money. Also, you're not going home after this. So, you'll have to buy everything you need or you're gonna wear, what you wearing right now. Who knows, you might be going to a fashion show? Do you really wanna go there looking like this?", Jaemin asked him, and damn, why was the beta so good at manipulating people? Maybe he should reconsider their friendship.

"Urgh, fine. But please...don't let me see any of the prices. Now that I'm working I can feel the hardships that every dollar costs.", the omega said, handing the envelope over.

"That can be arranged.", Jaemin said, snapping the envelope out of his hand, before grabbing the items of Donghyuck's choice and going to pay for them.

"Are you having fun? I know it's nothing huge...but-"

"Shut up, Junnie. It's perfect.", Donghyuck interrupted his best friend when he dragged him out of the store and into a shoe store. "Thank you.", he added a little more genuine.

Renjun gave him a warm smile in return. He just wanted to make his best friend happy on his birthday.

Donghyuck found a pair of shoes quicker than expected, once his eyes fell on a pair of black dress shoes, heels just high enough that he could still comfortably walk in them, he was sold, claiming it was love at first sight.

It was actually Renjun who found a nice looking belt to go with his outfit right after, leaving them with only the right bra to find.

Jaemin was having way to much fun, pretending to have boobs by stuffing his shirt with other bras, before putting them over his fake-boobs. It was ridiculous, and Donghyuck thought he had to seriously question his own standard for humor when he couldn't stop laughing at the beta strutting around the shop.

Renjun was a bit more sensitive, matching bra colors with the color of Donghyuck's top and Donghyuck couldn't say which approach he liked more.

He ended up going with one of Renjun's suggestion though, instead of Jaemin's bold and colorful choices.

"Hey Renjun, you should get something too.", Jaemin said loudly, pulling something from the clothing rail that looked like it came straight out of a bondage movie.

"Oh my god, put that away!", Renjun said, making Jaemin put down his arm by force, meanwhile Donghyuck was cackling at his red face.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't make a lot of progress on the Jeno-front concerning this.", Jaemin said, mentioning towards the whole lingerie segment of the store.

"We're...taking little steps.", Renjun defended himself.

"Hey, I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. Just checking up on you.", Jaemin said with a gentle voice.

They had purchased Donghyuck's bra and were walking to a salad bar in the mall, getting their lunch there.

"I've been meaning to catch-up on the boyfriend talk with you anyway.", Jaemin said with a wink when they took their seats.

"Well, you and Lucas seemed to be having tons of fun, judging by all the bed-selfies you've sent us.", Donghyuck said with a teasing smile, but Jaemin only smiled in return.

"Jealous? You know you can always get it from Mark.", the beta teased back.

"Who said I wasn't?", Donghyuck said, acting nonchalant, and Jaemin gave him an approving smile.

"Oh, I see how it is.", he said, nudging his arm in his side. "Is it good?"

"To die for.", Donghyuck giggled and Jaemin smiled, happy for him.

Renjun felt a little left out. He hated how easy it seemed for Donghyuck and Jaemin to be intimate...and he hated himself a little that he was making it so hard for himself and for Jeno.

"You're okay?", Jaemin asked him when he noticed that Renjun was a bit absentminded.

"What? Oh, yeah.", Renjun quickly replied, and both his friends gave him a warm look.

"Come on, tell us what's on your mind. Who else can you talk about you sexy problems with? I'm an expert for this stuff.", Jaemin pushed him a little bit, and Donghyuck reached for his hand.

Renjun let out a sigh.

"I don't know...lately I feel like my own body is sabotaging me. I want to take it further but something inside me tells me I can't.", he voiced his concerns.

"Oh, Junnie. If you're not ready, you aren't ready. You can't rush with these things. Jeno isn't pressuring you, is he?", Donghyuck said, squeezing his hand fondly.

"No, he's being really sweet and understanding. I don't know...it's just...frustrating.", Renjun sighed.

"Don't break your brain about it. You have a wonderful boyfriend that loves and adores you. Sex will happen when it happens.", Jaemin comforted him.

Renjun still felt irritated. It's not that he didn't want Jeno...he really wanted to be ready. He wanted it for both him and Jeno.

"Let's talk about something else. This is Donghyuck's birthday present, we shouldn't be discussing my problems.", Renjun said. "I think we should dye Donghyuck's hair at the salon.", he changed topics. Jaemin gave him one last caring look, before jumping on his suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe a little lighter? A light brown?", he said, trying to vision Donghyuck with another hair color.

"Hey, who said I'm dying my hair?", Donghyuck protested.

  
  


Turned out, he was dying his hair today. Jaemin could be really convincing. So, now here he was, his hair in foils, bleaching some strands of his hair into a lighter brown.

"You know what, I think I'm doing it too.", Jaemin said after a while. "I always wanted to go blond.", he added thoughtfully.

"Great idea! Let's all dye our hair.", Donghyuck said excited.

"I didn't agree with this.", Renjun jumped in.

"Come on, it's my birthday. I think you would look great in pink.", Donghyuck argued, giving him his best puppy eyes. Renjun tried to withstand, but it was really hopeless

"Fine, but I'm not going pink.", he finally gave in and Donghyuck clapped his hands.

"I think you would look sexy with a darker color. Maybe like a dark chocolate brown for you.", Jaemin immediately suggested.

So, somehow, they all ended up dying their hair. As Renjun was the only one not bleaching, he ended up being done first. He washed and blow-dried his hair, before glancing at himself in the mirror. The darker color...wasn't that bad.

It was a good thing he was done first, because that gave him time to start on Donghyuck's make-up, who was still waiting for his hair to change color.

"You brought your whole make-up back with you?", Donghyuck asked astounded when Renjun began unpacking.

"I'm not letting anyone else do your make-up on your birthday. That's my job.", the omega said with a smile.

With Donghyuck's outfit in mind he began doing his eye-shadow, blending the colors and creating a beautiful light-to-dark transition starting from his inner eye, before finishing up with a classy red lip.

"Hey, I want your make-up talents on my face, too.", Jaemin whined when Renjun finished, just in time for Donghyuck's hair to be washed out.

Renjun giggled, but did the beta the favor.

"Can I go a little crazy on you? I'm dying to try something more colorful. Donghyuck's colors were all muted.", Renjun asked and Jaemin gave him a grin.

"I'm not going to restrict the artist in you, Huang Renjun. My face is your canvas.", Jaemin said in a dramatic tone. Renjun playfully rolled his eyes, but then giddily started to color Jaemin's eyelids with blue colors, blending it over to purple and then giving him a perfect eyeliner wing (and that didn't happen all too often, eyeliner was a tricky thing).

  
  


"Wow, we three look hot."Jaemin said, throwing his arms around Donghyuck's and Renjun's shoulder as they looked at themselves in the mirror once all their hair was done.

"Yeah, I think I really like this new color on me.", Donghyuck agreed. "Thanks for all of this. Today has been a blast.", the omega turned to both of them with a wide smile.

"Oh, today isn't over yet. You have twenty minutes left to change into your new clothes before...the secret picks you up.", Jaemin said with a wink. Donghyuck laughed amused.

"Guys, I know it's Mark. You can stop with this.", he told them.

"What? Who said anything about Mark? Hurry up and get changed!", Renjun immediately argued and Donghyuck could only laugh as he went to get changed.

Jaemin and Renjun high-fived each other when Donghyuck returned to them, fully styled and dressed now.

"We did a good job.", Jaemin said to Renjun. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at them, before pulling both into a big hug.

"Thank you, really. I couldn't wish for a better birthday.", he said.

At this moment Renjun's phone lightened up.

"Oh, that's Ma- the secret! It's waiting right outside.", Renjun said, dragging the other two to the entrance of the mall.

  
  


Donghyuck's smile only got bigger when he walked outside and saw Mark, equally as dressed up as he was in a blue jackett and dress shirt.

"So, you are my secret. What a surprise.", Donghyuck said with a light ironic undertone in his voice as he closed the small distance between them.

"Happy birthday, Hyuckie.", Mark only said in return, bringing out a bouquet of white jasmine flowers. Donghyuck beamed at him as he accepted the flowers, holding them close to his face to smell them. It was oddly familiar...

"They smell...like-"

"Like you, yeah.", Mark finished for him. "Actually...I've been trying to find out what exact flower you smell like ever since we started dating. I guess I found them.", the alpha explained sheepishly.

"That's so-"

"Crazy?", Mark tried again, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"Sweet. You are so sweet.", the omega corrected him. Mark's eyes seemed to sparkle at that and a small smile hushed to his lips.

"Err...we're gonna...head out, then.", Jaemin awkwardly cleared his throat, breaking the romantic atmosphere. Renjun nudged his elbow in his side for that, but Jaemin only hissed something at him while he dragged the other omega away with him.

"So, are you gonna tell me why these two got me all dressed up like this today?", Donghyuck asked with a bright laugh.

"Well...maybe you can guess. It has something to do with our first date.", Mark said, offering Donghyuck his hand as he walked the omega over to the parking lots, where Taeyong's all too familiar car was waiting for them.

"Wait, our first date as in - the concert one? Our the first date...as in the music cafe?", Donghyuck asked, giving Mark a thankful smile when he opened the car door for him.

"The latter.", Mark replied. "But also...both kind of, if I think about it.", he added after another second.

"Wow, that was very helpful.", Donghyuck said sarcastically.

Mark gave him a smirk.

"Guess it's gonna stay a secret then.", he said teasingly. "By the way...your hair color...it looks very pretty. You look very pretty tonight. I think I haven't told you that yet."

Donghyuck blushed a little - not that he would ever admit that - but he always felt flattered when Mark complimented him.

"Thanks...you look very handsome as well.", he said in return and saw Mark smile again.

"That means a lot coming from the most beautiful person I've ever seen.", the alpha said in a flirty tone and Donghyuck scoffed, cheeks burning up.

"You're overdoing it now.", the omega said and Mark chuckled.

"It's your birthday. I should be allowed to today.", Mark said and Donghyuck had to turn his face away to hide his bright red face.

"You're seriously not telling me where we're going?", Donghyuck smoothly changed topics as they turned around a corner.

"What? You haven't even made a guess.", Mar teased him. Donghyuck gave him a side-glance, but Mark only laughed.

"Okay, then I'll make a guess. It probably has something to do with music. Maybe a concert?", Donghyuck gave in.

"Oh, you're almost there. It is indeed a concert.", Mark said and Donghyuck looked at him surprised.

"Then why are we dressed up like this?", he asked, looking down at Mark's outfit.

"Well, it's not a pop concert.", the alpha said and suddenly light dawned on Donghyuck. "Remember in that music store? When we picked out vinyls we wanted to listen to?", Mark slowly said and Donghyuck nodded.

"I picked out Michael Jackson and...Vivaldi.", the omega continued.

"And after we listened to it we said...that in the future we could explore classical music together.", Mark finished quietly.

Donghyuck couldn't believe Mark remembered the details of their conversation this well. He knew he was mostly being confused that Mark wouldn't touch him back then. But times have changed. Oh, how they have changed.

"Is it lame? If you don't want to go...I mean, it's your birthday. We can totally blow it off.", Mark said, suddenly feeling a bit insecure about his idea.

"No...it's perfect. I love it. I love you.", Donghyuck quickly assured him, eyes looking fondly at his older boyfriend.

"That's good.", Mark said shortly, before glancing at Donghyuck. "I love you, too."

  
  


They arrived at the concert venue soon after, where already a small crowd of fancy looking people where chattering excitedly in the foyer. Mark politely rejected the glass of champagne they were offered when they walked in and Donghyuck gave him a grateful smile.

"So, we're going to hear the New York Philharmonics tonight. They are a very old and respected orchestra. At least, that's what I read in the internet.", Mark whispered to the omega.

"So you did your research before taking me here. I see.", Donghyuck said with an impressed nod and Mark smiled awkwardly.

"I kind of scanned the Wikipedia article. Probably doesn't count as research.", he admitted, making Donghyuck laugh softly.

A few minutes later people were asked to find their seats in the concert hall. Donghyuck was already getting excited - the tension in there was rising with every second, people whispering to each other in hushed voices, just waiting for the musicians to enter.

Mark gave his boyfriend a warm look and took his hand, letting their intertwined fingers rest on Donghyuck's thigh. He was glad that the omega was so excited about this - he had been looking forward to this evening, too.

The orchestra entered, getting to their seats in an organized manner, standing up as the conductor followed. Everybody clapped until the musicians took their seat and the first piece started - Mozart's Wind Serenade, according to the playbill that Mark had picked up for them before taking their seat.

Both of them were left breathless and the seemingly effortless tones that came to their ears, telling a story without using words, giving them goosebumps and bringing tears to their eyes. It was almost magical, the way they totally forgot about their surroundings, only getting lost in the music.

After the first piece was over a short break followed, giving both Donghyuck and Mark a few minutes to comprehend what just happened.

"I can't believe people think this is boring.", Donghyuck said after a while and Mark just nodded silently.

"It was really...astounding. Like...I think I still like modern music more...but wow, that just took me on a journey.", Mark said and Donghyuck hummed in agreement.

They decided to get out of their seat to stretch their legs before the second half of the concert would begin in fifteen minutes.

"I'm very glad you took me here. And all because I randomly picked a Vivaldi vinyl.", Donghyuck said as they took a walk outside, up the street.

"Well...I'm happy you picked that vinyl. Because I'm really enjoying the concert.", Mark said in return. "I'm pretty happy how thing turned out in general.", he added, eyes focusing on something far away.

And even though it was already getting cold outside, Donghyuck couldn't deny the warmness that spread inside of him because of these words. Because he too, wouldn't like it any other way.

For the second part of the concert the orchestra played Tchaikowsky's Symphony No. 5 and the couple felt like time was passing by way too fast, enjoying every tone of the music for the second half as well.

Mark fished a handkerchief out of his pocket when they left the building after a huge round of applause, and Donghyuck's eyes were still watery.

"Thanks.", the omega said with a warm smile, wiping his eyes, hoping to not have totally ruined his make-up. "That was the most amazing birthday gift ever."

Mark returned the smile, opening the car door again.

"You only deserve the best.", he said and Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes. Mark waited for a few seconds with total silence in the car, before he raised his voice again. "Are you...er...do you want to...maybe...stay over at mine tonight?", he asked, avoiding eye-contact by starting the car.

Donghyuck gave him a knowing glance, but decided not to tease him...for now.

"Sure. If you lend me some of your clothes.", he agreed and Mark immediately nodded.

Really, knowing Mark (and knowing that Mark apparently got his romantic advice from Jeno), Donghyuck should've expected the candles in the bedroom, giving the room an inviting atmosphere. Donghyuck teasingly raised his eyebrows at the alpha.

"Err...yeah.", Mark said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "This...er...I'm not expecting anything if you don't want to. I'd be fine if we just go to sleep."

"Mark.", Donghyuck deadpanned. "I'd not be fine with that."

And with that he roughly put his arms around Mark's neck, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. After a few seconds he jumped up a little, Mark catching him mid-air by his thighs, pressing him against the bedroom door.

Donghyuck gasped once Mark started kissing down his throat, sucking on a particular spot just underneath his scent-glands that made his whole body shiver in delight.

"Remember on that first date when you wouldn't touch me?" Donghyuck moaned in between kisses and Mark growled lowly.

"I was such a fool back then.", the alpha said, his hands placed on Donghyuck's butt now, holding it firmly.

"I think you should make it up to me. Really make it up to me.", the omega whined when Mark rolled his hips against him.

"Are you sure you can handle it?", Mark asked voice teasingly low. He took a few steps closer to his bed, throwing Donghyuck on it and then quickly removing his own shirt before climbing over him.

Donghyuck's brain was filled with nothing but want at the sight.

"Don't hold yourself back.", he whispered, pressing a kiss to Mark's lips, that the alpha reciprocated vigorously.

When he woke up the next morning, body full of hickeys, still wrapped in Mark's tight embrace as the alpha snuggled his nose in his hair - he could confidently say he never slept better.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Just a wholesome drama less chapter today, but don't worry, there are things coming ;) 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure I just passed my first exam!! Only four more to go...yay... :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone and leave me a comment :3


	56. Fainting dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, welcome to the next chapter, you're in for a ride! Leave me a comment :3

Renjun was home alone. When Donghyuck hadn't returned to their dorm he figured that the younger was staying over at Mark's tonight...probably doing _things_. Renjun's face heated up at the thought. He wanted the same for him and Jeno. He wanted it so badly - why was he still so overwhelmed every time they became more intimate?

He knew Jeno didn't mind his slick - heck, he knew by now that Jeno probably really liked his slick! Why couldn't Renjun just like his slick?

A memory flashed by in his mind. Middle school, a few days after his presentation, Donghyuck hadn't been there that day. He had even less control about his slick back then than he had now. He hated it, not being the owner of his body anymore. He remembered hiding in the toilet when it got too much that day. Not knowing he was there he overheard some other omegas talking about him.

"Slut.", they had called him. "Needy." and "Disgusting.".

He probably didn't had to say that that crushed his self-esteem to the ground.

He was able to restore most of it together with Donghyuck, growing into their new bodies, learning about themselves, what it meant to be an omega, and how much fun it could be.

But it probably wasn't a coincidence that right now...all he could think about was that day he had spent hiding in the toilet.

He'd been desperate back then...did some research about getting rid of slick...but in the end he figured it wasn't worth the risk.

Now, however...his hands trembled when he opened his laptop. Science had always come easy to him. So even back in middle school it hadn't taken him too long to find out which of the substances that were in his birth control pill was responsible to reduce heat symptoms - that included slicking.

Typing it into his search engine it was almost like reliving his past as the same tablets as back then showed up. It wasn't illegal to get them. He knew they were actually prescribed if people had to receive medical treatments where it would be highly dangerous to start slicking.

Back in middle school he had been scared away by the reviews about side effects. Nausea, migraine, stomach aches, fainting. People who tried it that warned other people off.

But maybe this was his only chance for intimacy.

What was he even doing? Was he seriously considering buying a mildly dangerous pill?

It almost scared him that the answer to that was a clear yes. But only almost.

He really wanted to overcome his slick issues and if this was his only shot - he'd take it.

With shaking fingers he pressed the buy button. He could pick it up at the local pharmacy in three work days. Was this the right choice?

But when Donghyuck returned in the morning, that healthy glow on him as he gushed about his evening with Mark...he couldn't help but to think that it was his only choice.

It had been too easy for Renjun to get the pills. He just did a slight detour on his way to work at university and then hid them in his bedside drawer. He'd only started taking them a day ago...and they would probably need a few more before they started to become effective. But maybe he could try something with Jeno on the weekend.

Semester break slowly came to an end by now and Donghyuck and Renjun were actually quite excited to start university again. Although they'd miss sleeping how long they wanted to.

Renjun had barely heard from Winwin all of semester break and was a bit surprised when the beta called him one evening. It did have a reason why the beta and the rest of his dance team had hardly shown their faces - there was a huge dancing performance organized by their dance studio for Saturday and all of them had been practicing their butts off during the past few weeks.

Donghyuck had immediately agreed on coming to see them, and afterwards texted Ten outraged why he didn't tell him about the performance. Judging by his annoyed expression he didn't get a satisfying answer.

It was the last weekend before the new semester would start again. It all fitted so perfectly in his little plan, Renjun thought, when he found himself in Jeno's dorm one evening, watching a movie together.

"Hey, Sicheng invited me to his dance performance next weekend. Do you want to come with me? I'm pretty sure Mark will go, too.", Renjun asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I'd love to come.", Jeno immediately agreed.

"I thought...maybe afterwards...I could spend the night here and...we could try something.", Renjun carefully offered and Jeno shuffled a bit on the couch, giving Renjun all his attention now.

"What do you mean?", the alpha asked.

"You know...we could try...taking another step.", Renjun answered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Why now? Last time we went a little further...you totally tensed up. I can read your scent, Renjun. You weren't ready for something more.", Jeno said worriedly.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem any longer. I just really want this.", Renjun said. His slick wouldn't get in his way anymore. What could possibly hold him back?

"Renjun...I...you know there is nothing else that I would like to do more than do this with you. But you have to really promise me, if it gets too much you'll tell me to stop. Can I trust you on this?", Jeno said, his eyes full of fondness.

"It won't be too much this time, Jeno.", Renjun said with a confident smile. "Trust me."

  
  


The next day Renjun woke up with a horrible headache. He ignored it, thinking it was because he hadn't slept well. When Shotaro offered him a piece of his chocolate bar during their tutoring session and Renjun felt like had had to throw up right then and there - he blamed it on not having eaten enough today. And when he actually couldn't sleep that night because his stomach was hurting like crazy...he went out of excuses. But it couldn't be the pills? He had been fine the past few days! Maybe he was actually getting sick? In June?

Donghyuck gave him a concerned glance when Renjun fixed himself a cup of tea, hoping it would calm down his stomach.

"What's wrong?", he asked, sitting up in his bed while Renjun climbed back into his, carefully balancing the cup of tea.

"Nothing, probably. Just a stomach bug.", the older replied with a smile. He couldn't possibly tell Donghyuck what he'd been taking. He'd not survive it.

"Are you sure? Tomorrow is the performance...maybe you should stay home.", Donghyuck said, but Renjun shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. It's nothing bad.", he quickly refused. "I can't miss their performance." And he had plans for after that he couldn't cancel now.

"Let's sleep first. Maybe you will feel better tomorrow.", Donghyuck said and Renjun nodded, taking a sip.

  
  


He did feel better the next morning. No headache, no nausea, no stomach ache. He was totally fine!

They both enthusiastically got ready for the great performance and Renjun willingly let Donghyuck pick his outfit today. The younger omega just excitedly rummaged through his closet, combining clothes that would fit today's purpose.

Renjun even put on the fancy underwear Donghyuck had bought him. He was so ready for this.

Mark knocked at their door in the afternoon, about an hour before the performance would start. He greeted Donghyuck with a short kiss.

"Beautiful as always.", he whispered and Donghyuck rolled his eyes while blushing at the same time.

"Renjun, you're ready?", the omega called for his friend, who rushed out of their bedroom - just in case having stuffed some of the pills in his bag.

"Yeah, let's go.", Renjun said and together they walked down to Jeno's dorm to pick him up.

"Hey baby, you look great.", Jeno said as he opened the door and Renjun gave him a flattered smile.

"That's all my doing.", Donghyuck blurted out, making Jeno chuckle.

"Hey, who did your make-up again?", Renjun retorted, effectively shutting Donghyuck up.

"Lets get going. We don't want to be late.", Jeno said, intertwining his fingers with Renjun's and pulling him along down the stairs.

  
  


It was so nice to see everyone again. Sicheng was glowing with nervous anticipation when he greeted them at the entrance. Yuta, Jungwoo and Jisung seemed to be equally as nervous, only Ten seemed pretty distracted (by his boyfriend, who was whispering sweet nothings to his ears).

"I feel like you're here more often for Ten than you are here for me.", Donghyuck scolded his older brother, who gave him a cheeky smile.

"You know I love you, Hyuckie.", he retorted, pulling the omega into a warm hug. "Good to see you again.", he added to Mark, slapping the younger alpha on his shoulder.

Mark gave him an awkward smile...he was still not used to this more welcoming side of Johnny.

"Sungchan! What are you doing here?", Renjun suddenly exclaimed when the familiar face appeared with Chenle at his side.

"Renjun! Nice to meet you again. We're here to support Jisung.", the young alpha said with a grin. So it seemed like Renjun's plan of setting up a friendship between the three had worked out.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going to pass out.", Jungwoo said, balancing back and forth on his feet.

"You're gonna do great.", Donghyuck encouraged him.

"At least I don't have a solo. I would die on the spot.", Jungwoo said.

"Wait, who's got a solo?", Renjun asked curiously.

"These three.", Jungwoo said, nodding his head to Sicheng, Ten and Jisung.

"They are the best in our class.", Yuta added with a proud smile.

A female voice shouted their names and all the dancers had to get backstage again. They waved their goodbye, and then nervously headed to what seemed to be their teacher.

"This is so exciting!", Donghyuck said as the remaining seven of them went to take their seats.

"I can't wait for their performance.", Renjun agreed, scanning the programme to see when is would be their friend's turn.

"Solo performances are after the break. Their team performance is the third one.", Sungchan mumbled, having done the same thing. The younger alpha had somehow ended up sitting next to Jeno, and every now and again he glanced at him precariously. Jeno seemed to notice after a while, smiling to himself before having mercy with him.

"Dude, it's fine. I know you're not into Renjun. Which I also wouldn't blame you for, because he is a catch...but he's mine.", Jeno said to him and Renjun gasped, hitting him on his chest.

"Jeno! What are you saying!", he asked scandalous.

"I'm trying to calm him down, he's been looking at me like I was about to jump him. We're cool, don’t worry.", Jeno explained, giving Sungchan a big smile.

"Thanks. I really only wanted to make a friend back then. I wasn't hitting on your boyfriend.", Sungchan said, feeling relieved.

"No worries.", Jeno reassured him again.

"Stop talking! It's starting!", Chenle scolded both of them, eyes already fixed on the stage.

That's when the next surprise happened.

"No way! That's Shotaro!", Renjun exclaimed when he made out a familiar face in the first group of dancers.

"Who?", Donghyuck asked on his other side.

"The student I tutor. I didn't know he was a dancer.", Renjun whispered.

"Isn't he the guy that transferred with you? He's always sitting in the back all quiet.", Chenle mumbled to Sungchan, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's cu-cool!", Sungchan said, tripping over his own words. Renjun sent him a knowing glance, but stayed silent. Donghyuck tapped him in his side, raising his eyebrows, but Renjun shook his head. He wouldn't mingle in other people's crushes. Not yet.

All the performances went great, and when it was their friends' turn, all of them got up from their seats, cheering them on with everything they got. After them it was five more groups, before the break began, following the solo performances.

Still glowing from excitement Ten, Yuta, Jisung and Jungwoo went to find them in the break, getting their well deserved compliments and praises.

"Where's Sicheng?", Renjun asked when he didn't see the beta with the rest of them.

"Oh, he said he had to do something backstage.", Yuta replied, a worried look on his face.

"I'll go look for him.", Renjun quickly decided. His head had started to hurt again and he felt like getting to cool off would ease the symptom.

"Should I go with you?", Jeno asked, but Renjun shook his head.

"No, I'll be quick. Maybe Sicheng wants to be alone before his solo performance. I just want to check up on him.", the omega explained and Jeno nodded in understanding.

"Tell him...he's gonna do great. He always gets a little nervous before stages.", Yuta told him, concern written all over his face. Renjun gave him a short smile, before heading through the people to get backstage.

All the different scents and smells were making him feel sick. Everything started turning, but he somehow floundered his way through.

"Sicheng?", he called, he just needed something to focus on, something distracting and Sicheng seemed like the perfect thing for that - Not that he wasn't worried for him as well!

"Renjun! What are you doing here?", Sicheng asked surprised, standing up quickly and hiding something behind his back.

"You weren't with the others so I came looking if you were doing fine.", he answered. It was a lot more quiet back here and his head was only slightly pounding now. The smells were still intense, that's why it didn't take him long to pick something up. "Why are you holding Yuta's shirt?"

"What are you talking about? That's not Yuta's!", Sicheng defended himself, throwing the piece of clothing into a corner.

"Does his scent calm you down?", Renjun asked, remembering the reason why he stole Jeno's clothes all the time. Oh...what he would give to snuggle into the comfort of Jeno's hoodie right now, away from everything.

"M-maybe? I don't know. It shouldn't.", Sicheng said, eyes shifting on the ground.

"Wait- is he the one you like?", Renjun finally concluded, his mind was too dizzy to make quick resolutions. He stumbled a little and then sat down on a chair that was randomly standing around.

"I don't know, okay? It's not like I have a chance anyways. He'd not be interested in a beta.", Sicheng sighed, also sitting down on a chair.

Renjun felt like he would throw up any second now. No, he just had to focus on Sicheng. Seemed like he was meddling in other people's love life after all.

"Why wouldn't he? He seemed pretty worried about you just now. I think you should give it a shot.", the omega told him, resting his head against the cold metal of the chair.

Sicheng was still looking to the ground, not noticing the other's state.

"But what if it would mess up the group dynamics?", he asked concerned.

"Oh my god.", Renjun suddenly hissed when a sudden pain hit his stomach. Finally Sicheng looked at him, seeing how pale the omega had gotten.

"Renjun? What's going on? Are you okay?", he asked, hurrying over to his friend.

"Yeah. I think - you and Yuta would make a great couple.", Renjun pressed out of his mouth, every word sounding strained.

"Renjun, you don't look good. Should I get someone for you?", the beta asked but Renjun shook his head.

"No, I'm fi-", he interrupted himself with a whine when the stomachache got worse.

"Okay, this is scarrying me. Stay right here. I'll get someone.", Sicheng said and Renjun was about to answer something, when his mind gave up and everything faded to blackness.

  
  


  
  


When he woke up he found himself in a familiar room. _Fuck him_ , he thought.

"Renjun, how are you?", his boyfriend was right at his side when he slowly sat up. Renjun was feeling surprisingly fine. No headache, no nausea, no stomachache.

"I'm fine.", he said, accepting the glass of water Jeno gave him, gulping it down. "What time is it?", he asked, not remembering anything since that talk with Sicheng.

"It Sunday afternoon. We took you to the doctor after you fainted. He gave you an injection and said we should look over you while you rest. Donghyuck only went home at three o'clock in the morning and Mark had to drag him out of here to make him get some sleep.", Jeno explained and Renjun nodded slowly.

Then the alpha shuffled a bit, standing up from his side to get something. Renjun's face flushed in shame when he saw what it was, the alpha throwing it right onto his lap.

"We found this in your bag, Renjun.", Jeno said in a serious voice. "The doctor injected you something that would make all the chemicals dissolve in your body and therefore ineffective."

Renjun couldn't make eye-contact with Jeno, feeling too embarrassed. How had everything gone so wrong?

"Donghyuck's been furious when he found them.", Jeno told him and Renjun could imagine how disappointed his best friend would be by his behavior. "I didn't know what they were for when I first saw them. I looked it up."

Jeno's voice was getting more agitated as he spoke.

"You can't be serious about this Renjun!", he almost shouted and Renjun flinched. "Why? Just why? Pills for slick reduction? You must've seen the terrible side effect they have! Why would you want that?"

Shame. Renjun felt nothing but shame, because Jeno was right with everything he said. And he deserved being called out like this. Maybe he even needed it.

"I'm sorry. I don't want that.", Renjun said quietly, kneading his fingers nervously. In seconds Jeno was back by his side, holding his hands for him.

"Renjun, why did you do that? Have I been pressuring you? Did I make you feel like what we were having was not enough for me?", Jeno asked, voice sounding broken. It made Renjun realize that Jeno was not only mad at Renjun, he was being mad at himself, too, maybe even more so.

"No, you were being perfect. Jeno, this was all my fault.", Renjun said, finally looking him in his eyes.

"Then why, Renjun?", Jeno asked, tears gathering in his eyes, and Renjun felt himself starting to cry too.

"Just...I wanted it so much. I wanted to be with you so much, but you wouldn't go further with me as long as I wasn't comfortable with myself, which was the right thing to do. I wasn't comfortable, but I really wanted to be.", Renjun started, sobbing in between and Jeno squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"And...every time I thought about it, it would always be the slick that was like...the one thing that made me stop. I thought I got over it more and more, I thought I could ignore it...but I couldn't once it was about you touching me and...feeling my slick.", Renjun continued and damn did it feel good to just let it all out.

"Slick was always the one part of being an omega...that made me feel disgusting. I overheard someone say that about me shortly after I presented...and it stuck with me ever since.", the omega whispered.

"It's not disgusting, Renjun.", Jeno whispered softly, wiping Renjun's tears away.

"I know...and I shouldn't let some middle school kids get into my head so much. But...I don't know.", Renjun smiled through his tears, feeling ridiculous.

"Renjun, I love you. And I'd love you just the same if you told me right now that you'd never have sex with me.", Jeno said and Renjun felt the warmth in his heart.

"But I do want to have sex with you. I really want to.", he said sincerely and Jeno gave him a soft smile.

"And I'm very happy about that, too. But that's why we agreed on taking little steps.", the alpha said, gently caressing his cheek.

"Yes, but I felt like...we were stuck because of me. We were moving forward until...you found out why I liked showering together. And you were right, we couldn't take all the next steps in the shower. So I thought if I get rid of the slick problem...we could step forward again.", Renjun said quietly. Jeno let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized. "I should've found other ways to make you feel comfortable. I wasn't supporting you enough...I just told you to accept yourself."

"No, you were right. Don't apologize. You are always telling me how beautiful I am, that my slick is not a problem, that you like it.", Renjun quickly retorted.

"Maybe that's the problem. I just stopped when you weren't comfortable. I kept telling you that it was fine...but I never showed you.", Jeno said and Renjun gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?", the omega asked.

"That with the last big steps we took...it was mostly you initiating, because I was being too careful to not push you too far.", Jeno explained.

"That's not true.", Renjun objected.

"You always ask to shower together. You touched me first. And then you even initiated me touching you that night after the wedding.", Jeno enumerated.

"Because you are being considerate about my feelings! Jeno, that's nothing to apologize for.", Renjun still disagreed.

"But how can I expect you to grow more confident when I never show you how much I love you? I told you I would show you one day.", Jeno said and his eyes were being full of love.

"What do you mean?", Renjun asked again, returning Jeno's look.

"That I want to try something.", Jeno whispered, climbing fully onto the bed now, straddling Renjun. "Tell me to stop if you don't want this. Tell me to stop if this is too early for you, if you need some more time after what happened. But...also tell me when you want me to try this again if we stop now.", Jeno said against his lips.

Renjun didn't say anything and just connected their lips with each other. Jeno hastily reciprocated, his hands going down Renjun's body, resting on the safe place that was his waist. Then he carefully wandered with his lips to Renjun's scent glands, sucking on a spot that made Renjun whimper in satisfaction. One of Jeno's finger went under his shirt and his body immediately reacted at the contact.

Jeno caught the scent of slick and kissed his way up to Renjun's lips again.

"Are you still okay with this?", he asked gently and Renjun nodded. "Would you be okay if I'd show you how amazing your slick is? What it allows me to do?", he asked further.

"I...I think that would be fine.", Renjun replied, voice breathy.

"So I can touch it?", Jeno asked once more to be sure.

Renjun didn't know what changed. Maybe it was because Jeno initiated this, maybe it was because they explicitly talked about this. Maybe it was because something finally made sense to him - that this was part of him and that trying to get rid of it was causing more harm than embracing it would do.

"Yes. Please do.", he answered without a hint of feeling uncomfortable.

"Remember, you can still tell me to stop and we can try again tomorrow, or next week or next month. We're not stuck because you say no.", Jeno whispered, meanwhile his hands were dipping lower.

"Okay.", Renjun said and then his breath hitched when his slick finally leaked, wetting his pants (or better Jeno's pants, the alpha must've changed him when he got here).

Jeno smiled.

"I never told you but I love it when that happens. It's so hot.", he said, brushing against his lips and Renjun's face heated up. And then one of Jeno's hands went under him, grabbing at his butt that was wet with slick.

His breath hitched again - Jeno was touching it, was touching him! And it wasn't a bad feeling!

Jeno hovered over him for a second, probably searching for any kind of discomfort, but when he didn't sense anything, his other hand went to his butt too.

Mind rushing with all the new electrifying feelings, Renjun had almost forgotten that he had hands too. He put them on Jeno's chest, looking up at the alpha with a seductive innocence that made him go crazy. Renjun didn't know what power he had over him.

He lowered his lips again, crushing Renjun with a wild kiss as he changed his position, climbing down from Renjun so he could sit in between his legs. He separated from Renjun, rubbing his hands up and down his legs now, before pushing his fingertips underneath the waistband of Renjun's sweatpants.

"Can I take off your pants?", Jeno still asked. Not trusting his voice Renjun nodded, raising his hips, and Jeno slowly pushed the pants down.

"Fuck, you smell so good.", Jeno said, closing his eyes for a moment as the scent intensified. Then he opened them again, looking Renjun in the eyes with a mixture of pure affection and sexual attraction, before letting his gaze shift to the newly revealed skin and by now, drenched underwear.

"I...you...", Renjun suddenly stuttered and Jeno's eyes went up to his face again.

"Should I stop here?", he asked softly.

"No, I...you can...can you take off my underwear too?", Renjun asked, wanting to get the slick fabric of his skin before it could get ruined anymore.

"Of course. Raise your hips again.", Jeno said with a sweet voice, grabbing the ream of the underwear and pulling it off just like Renjun told him too.

Before he did anything further, he leaned over Renjun again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jeno gave him a loving smile when they parted again, letting his hand finally touch Renjun's butt.

"Fuck, you're so wet. It's perfect. You're perfect.", he said, taking a deep breath. Renjun flushed red again, but subtly pressed his hips more into Jeno's hands.

"Didn't you want to show me instead of just telling me?", he asked, biting down on his lips shyly.

"You're right.", Jeno agreed with a smirk. "Let me show you how great I can make you feel because of your slick.", he added and then Renjun stopped functioning after a finger was pushed inside of him. No way in hell would he ever try to get rid of his slick again. This was not disgusting. This was heaven.

He pulled Jeno down for a kiss. He hoped he could convey everything through that, but it seemed like his moans told Jeno everything he needed to know, as he pressed just the right places.

  
  


"I....I...that was-", Renjun couldn't find words as he was trying to catch his breath. Jeno gave him an adoring smile, before pressing a sweet peck to his lips.

"I'll take it you liked it?", the alpha asked and Renjun only nodded.

"I...I can't believe we just did that. I'm so...overwhelmed, but only in a good way?", Renjun rambled, making Jeno chuckle.

"I told you I'd show you how much I like your slick. One day...I'm gonna taste it.", Jeno said with a smirk. Renjun gasped in shock, slapping Jeno on his chest.

"No! You can't just say stuff like that!", Renjun told him, scandalized and face hotter than ever.

"Sorry, my filter doesn't work. You were too hot.", Jeno apologized slyly, and Renjun could only hit him one more time.

"Stop it!", he said, hiding his face behind his hands. Jeno chuckled, letting his body drop next to Renjun.

There was silence for a short moment.

"Renjun...are you really okay with this? Like...I didn't blindside you with this? I didn't pressure you?", the alpha said in a quiet voice. Renjun let out a sigh, turning his body so he was lying on his side, facing Jeno.

"No. I really likeed what you did. And I really wanted it. Maybe I was pressuring myself too much about this before and you...taking the initiative took that away. I don't know...it wasn't scary anymore, not totally overwhelming. It was just...nice.", the omega said with a soft voice, one of his hands taking Jeno's that was resting on his chest, intertwining their fingers.

"That's good. If you want to I can try being more initiative about this stuff. So you just have to tell me no when you're not ready or not in the mood. No pressure what so ever.", Jeno suggested.

"That sounds...nice.", Renjun agreed, shuffling a bit closer so he could rest his head on Jeno's chest.

"But there's one thing you can't say no to.", Jeno said and Renjun raised his heat again, listening up.

"What is it?", he asked.

"You have to promise me that you will never ever think of taking these pills again and instead will come talk to me about whatever is on your mind.", Jeno demanded.

"I promise.", Renjun replied immediately. "And I'm sorry for being stupid and insecure."

Jeno sighed as he completely engulfed Renjun in his arms.

"I love you so much, Huang Renjun. It hurt me so much to see you hurt like this. I thought I would die when I saw you lying there, not moving.", the alpha mumbled in the embrace.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I promise.", Renjun replied, fingers tightening their grip in Jeno's shirt.

  
  


They cuddled like this for a while longer, just enjoying holding each other. Afterwards they took a shower, before Renjun couldn't avoid facing Donghyuck any longer. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster and it was just about to take another looping when he turned his key around and stepped into their dorm.

There was complete silence as he entered, only deep breathing noises coming out of the bedroom.

Renjun's heart melted at the sight in front of him. Donghyuck and Mark were snuggled up against each other in the omega's bed, napping together. He was a little bit tempted to just go back to Jeno's...but he couldn't do that.

He carefully cleared his throat, knocking at the opened door.

Donghyuck turned a bit, but Mark's hands around him only pulled him closer.

"Don't. You need sleep, you've been awake all night.", the alpha mumbled, no opening his eyes and Renjun hated himself even more for waking them up.

He knocked again, louder this time, and Donghyuck actually opened his eyes.

The second he saw him he sat up straight, pushing Mark out of the bed, who only groaned in complain.

"Renjun!", Donghyuck said, scrambling out of the sheets and heading over to him. Mark collected himself again too, standing up from the floor.

"Hey.", Renjun said in a small voice.

"You idiot! How can you do that! You - you moron! I found another package in your bedside drawer and I threw it away after I flushed them down the toilet! You ain't never gonna do that again!", Donghyuck shouted, getting all of the frustration out of his body.

"Also, you idiot! Did you know how worried I was! You're my best friend! And I love you, Renjun! You can never do that again!", now Donghyuck was shedding tears and Renjun quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I won't, Hyuckie. I promise.", Renjun said quietly and Donghyuck sniffed.

"Good, because otherwise I'd have to kill you.", the younger said and Renjun could only partly hold back his laughter.

"Er...this seems like it's my time to go.", Mark awkwardly interrupted the intimate exchange of emotions. Before he did leave, though, he turned to Renjun.

"Just so you know, I help flushing them down the toilet. I care about you and I'm happy you're doing better. So don't, just, like, you are a wonderful omega. Don't take shit like that.", Mark said and Renjun was actually a bit surprised at the honest and caring declaration. Seemed like both Donghyuck and him made quite the catches with their boyfriends.

"Thanks.", Renjun mumbled shyly and Mark nodded.

"Also, sorry for just going into your room, but your couch is tiny and we were really tired.", Mark added quickly, making Renjun laugh softly.

"It's fine. Jeno's been in here, too. Don't worry.", Renjun assured him.

"Okay, then.", Mark said, almost half out of the bedroom now. Then he turned around again and pressed a soft kiss to Donghyuck's forehead.

"Go to bed, early, please? You barely slept.", he said in a low voice.

"You too.", Donghyuck replied with a gentle smile.

"Okay. See you tomorrow.", Mark finally said, this time really leaving their dorm.

As soon as he was gone, Donghyuck hit Renjun on his arm, before pulling him into another hug.

"Ice cream now? We need to talk.", Donghyuck asked and Renjun smiled. They knew each other too good.

  
  


Huddled up in Renjun's bed with two huge bowls of ice cream, Renjun finally opened up to his best friend.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. Seeing Mark and you be intimate and Jaemin and Lucas...and it was so easy for everyone else but so hard for me? It got to my head. Do you remember Ashley from middle school? I got slick one time after my presentation and she and her friends called me disgusting and stuff.", Renjun told him, taking a spoon from his bowl.

"What a bitch. Just jealous because she smelled like old fish.", Donghyuck commented, making Renjun giggle.

"Yeah, but...that stuck with me. And then I felt like it was also being a little unfair to Jeno. Like, he is that amazing, kind boyfriend of my dreams but I can't be intimate with him outside of the shower? But like, he never pressured me about it. He's so sweet and romantic and understanding, he said he'd be fine with never having sex with me.", Renjun continued.

"Wow, that is dedication. He really loves you.", Donghyuck said, mouth full of melted ice cream.

"I know, right! Like, why wouldn't I wanna be intimate with him? I really wanted to. But every time I tried something...I felt such a pressure...like I really wanted to take our intimacy to the next level...but I don't know. Jeno was always being so considerate, maybe a subconscious part of me thought he didn't really want it and that maybe it was because of my slick?", Renjun explained further.

"So that's why you took the pills?", Donghyuck asked in a soft tone and Renjun slowly nodded.

"It felt like it was the only reason stopping us.", Renjun admitted and Donghyuck snorted.

"You should never give sex advice. Slick is the reason things are not stopping, if you know what I mean.", Donghyuck said and Renjun smiled slyly.

"Well...I actually do know what you mean.", he replied, shifting his eyes away to his fingers shyly. Donghyuck almost choked on his ice cream.

"Now what does that mean?!", he asked disbelieving.

"Well...I obviously talked with Jeno after I woke up...and I don't know...maybe getting things all out in the open changed something...but when he initiated something...I didn't feel pressure of discomfort.", the older omega said with a slight blush on his face.

"Okay, Renjun, what did he do? Tell meee!", Dongyhuck pleaded, curiosity on peak level.

"Well...you know...just...he used his...fingers.", Renjun finally said and Donghyuck squeaked.

"Oh my god! It feels amazing, doesn't it?", he asked excited and Renjun grinned sheepishly.

"It does.", he admitted and Donghyuck pulled him into a short hug.

"I'm so happy for you!", the younger exclaimed. "And I hope you learned from that and never even consider tempering with your slick production."

"I definitely did.", Renjun said truthfully.

Because finally - finally! - he was ready to let this one insecurity go. Because he knew with these people at his side...he had nothing to be afraid of any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, today has been an emotional rollercoaster...but I've made a new friend (or, I met someone who let me use his wifi after I had an emotional breakdown...but like, everybody who lets me use his wifi for free, I'd consider my friend!)
> 
> Also, finally Renjun's overcoming his slick insecurity! Hallelujah, only took us almost 300k words. When I said slow burn, I meant slow burn. But now, get ready for some Noren action, if you know what I mean ;)  
> (And some Donghyuck drama, but you didn't hear that from me...)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and wishing me luck for my exams in the comments last time, I've actually passed both of them, so maybe it did actually help!! Next one is Monday, so I hope that goes fine as well...
> 
> Stay safe everyone :33


	57. Keep going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho and welcome back! Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day :3  
> Leave me a comment if you want to, too!!

The next morning Renjun skipped down the stairs again. Science was still being a pain - all the classes just had to be at 7:30 in the morning...and then also on a Monday. Donghyuck had just straight out laughed at him when they had gotten their schedules for their second semester.

But the only good thing on Monday mornings was already waiting for him downstairs.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep alright?", Jeno asked, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before intertwining their fingers and walking outside.

"Yeah, I had a talk with Donghyuck and headed to bed pretty early.", Renjun answered. "What about you?"

"I'm alright. Thinking about you kept me up a little.", Jeno said with a cheesy wink, and Renjun groaned in embarrassment.

"Stop being so corny!", he scolded his boyfriend, but Jeno only laughed.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot! There's something I need to show you.", the alpha suddenly said, pulling something out of his bag. It was an envelope, that he handed over to Renjun.

"What is it?", the omega asked, carefully getting the piece of paper out of it.

"I finally got my STD results. I'm all clean.", Jeno said and Renjun blushed a little when he saw the data of Jeno's testing on the paper.

"That - that's great!", Renjun stuttered flustered and gave the envelope back.

"Just thought it would be fair to show you, since I also heard your results.", Jeno said, like it was a common topic.

"W-well...I'm glad we're both healthy.", Renjun said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. But Jeno saw right through him.

"Don't be nervous. This doesn't mean we have to do it right away. I just wanted to tell you. Little steps, remember?", the alpha said in a gentle tone, and Renjun nodded.

"Yeah.", he agreed. "Thanks. For showing me."

Jeno gave him a fond look, somehow completely understanding what he meant. Renjun gave him a small smile. He really couldn't have gotten someone better than Jeno.

"Oh my goodness. Renjun, are you okay? You just fainted on Saturday and I didn't know what to do! I was already so on edge the whole day and I'm sorry I didn't notice something was off sooner and-"

"Breathe! I'm fine, don't you see? I'm actually very fine.", Renjun stopped Sicheng in his rambling and the beta took the time to catch his breath.

"You're really okay? What happened? Jeno took you to a doctor, but I still had my solo and...", Sicheng asked, feeling a little bit guilty.

"Yes. It was just...because I haven't eaten enough that day. And was dehydrated.", Renjun told a little white lie. He liked Sicheng, but he really didn't want to let all his emotional baggage out on him. And he was really fine now.

"Oh, don't do that! You always need to stay hydrated.", Sicheng scolded him and Renjun playful rolled his eyes.

"Okay, mum.", he said. "I'm sorry I missed your solo. I'm sure you did great.", he added, but Sicheng shrugged it off.

"You literally fainted, Renjun. Don't feel sorry.", the beta said. "And yes, I did amazing." The beta smiled cheekily and Renjun gave him an amused look.

"So...did anything happen with Yuta?", he asked, raising his eyebrows, and Sicheng turned his head away.

"Oh...so you remember that.", he mumbled.

"I fainted, I didn't get amnesia.", Renjun countered and Sicheng gave him a snarky look.

"Can't we just forget about it? It's not like I'm gonna do something about it.", Sicheng said and Renjun looked at him confused.

"Why not? You're smart and funny and a great dancer. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you.", Renjun said.

"No. Yuta and I are friends and dance together. It would make things weird.", Sicheng disagreed and Renjun only sighed.

"You can't fight your feelings forever. Better let them out sooner than later.", Renjun commented, making the beta huff.

"Watch me.", he said with a challenging look.

"Oh, are you inviting me to meddle with your love life? Because if so...you're not having a chance. Especially if I get Donghyuck involved.", Renjun asked teasingly.

"I'm not-! That's not what I meant.", Sicheng said and Renjun giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll only get involved when the pining gets too much.", the omega said with a wink. Sicheng gave him a warning glare, but Renjun ignored him skillfully. To his luck the professor entered just then, ending their banter.

  
  


"Oh, so this is how were are going to do this from now on?", Donghyuck said with a soft laugh. Mark had asked to walk him to his waiter job after university was over and was now thoroughly scenting him.

"What? I just missed you.", Mark said, acting nonchalant.

"We literally had music class together this morning.", Donghyuck commented and Mark's face turned a little pinker.

"Well...I just want you to be safe.", Mark said with a shrug and Donghyuck gave him a fond look.

"I know. But Xiaojun will be there. We worked out our schedules and I'm only working with Jason on Tuesdays and Fridays, and never alone.", Donghyuck said and Mark let out a sigh.

"I just don't...urgh. I'm sorry.", Mark scrambled, obviously not happy at the idea of leaving his boyfriend with someone who molested him before.

"I'm gonna be fine. I promise you, if something happens I'm gonna be right out of there.", Donghyuck said, tying to be practical. He wasn't that keen on meeting the alpha either. He was actually secretly happy that Mark had scented him so strongly.

"Okay. I know you can take care of yourself.", Mark agreed when they finally reached the cafe.

"That's why I love you.", Donghyuck said, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's cheek.

"I'll pick you up at six?", the alpha asked before Donghyuck could head in.

"Yes, just wait inside when I'm not done by then.", Donghyuck replied with a grateful smile as he pushed the door open.

He quickly went to the staff room, getting on his uniform, where he already met Xiaojun. The two of them had somewhat become friends, between all the people Donghyuck's worked with at the cafe, he like Xiaojun the most by far. And the older omega seemed to like him as well, at least judging by his bright expression whenever they had a shift together.

"Hey, Donghyuck. How was your day?", Xiaojun asked while Donghyuck got his apron on.

"Oh, you know, university started again this week, so I'm kind of busier again. But it'll be a fun change to see this place in the evening from now on.", Donghyuck replied and Xiaojun nodded. Donghyuck was a bit confused that Xiaojun hadn't gotten his regular uniform on. The older seemed to have noticed his look as he began talking.

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't get my err - the owner to let me serve tables, so I'm helping out in the kitchen. But I'll be right out when Jason gets a little too creepy, don't worry. I notice everything around here.", Xiaojun explained.

"Oh.", Donghyuck said, but regretted it right after when he saw Xiaojun give him an apologetic look. He was the sole reason the omega was working overtime anyways.

"I know I said I would be up front with you, but-"

"No, it's fine. I'm really glad you're doing this anyways.", Donghyuck thanked him and Xiaojun beamed.

"Well, we omegas gotta stick together. There are not many that work here in the first place. Jason's got a bit of a reputation.", Xiaojun said and that was the first time that Donghyuck noticed that - apart from him and Xiaojun - he had never seen an omega working in the cafe. Only lot's of betas and alphas.

Apparently he had been the only omega desperate enough to work here - except Xiaojun, but the other omega...it still felt like he wasn't telling him something. He would always get weird when Donghyuck asked what he did in his free time...after a while he just stopped asking too personal questions. He didn't want to make Xiaojun feel uncomfortable around him.

After they both had gotten themselves ready Donghyuck headed out to the tables, while Xiaojun hurried in the kitchen, on dish-washing duty.

Jason didn't seem to recognize him when Donghyuck introduced himself as his coworker, but he did clearly check him out, eyes doing a quick scan up and down his body that made him squirm a little in discomfort.

However, Jason must've noticed the strong scent of alpha on him, that at least turned him off a little bit, as he just simply handed him over the menus. Donghyuck was thankful once again that he had Mark.

Not soon after new costumers arrived and Donghyuck subtly tried to get to the omega customers before Jason could, not wanting any of them to have an equally as horrible experience as he had when coming here.

Jason didn't seem to notice his spiel, just merely serving the other tables, although Donghyuck did notice him glancing at a few of the omegas in the cafe (himself included).

But he rather focused his mind on work than worrying about some perv staring at him. And whenever the place quieted down he walked to the kitchen to have a chat with Xiaojun, helping him dry off the dishes.

At half past five all people had left the small cafe and it didn't seem like there would be anyone coming in soon. So Donghyuck and Jason closed the cafe down for the day and began cleaning up the small place.

"So, you have an alpha?", Jason suddenly asked when they both put away their cleaning towels to wipe down the tables. Jason hadn't talked much to him today, only when coordinating tables, so this was a bit surprising.

"Yeah, I do.", Donghyuck answered shortly.

"Is it serious?", the alpha continued asking.

"Very much.", Donghyuck replied and just at this moment Xiaojun came from the kitchen.

"Hey, do you two need any help cleaning here?", the omega asked with a smile.

"Nah, we just finished.", Donghyuck said, walking further away from Jason and towards the staff room.

"Great. I'll see you on Friday then?", Xiaojun asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"You working overtime on Friday again?", Jason questioned and Xiaojun quickly looked away.

"Y-yeah.", Xiaojun said and Jason scoffed.

"Just when I thought I got a break from seeing you all day. Don't know why dad always gives us the same shifts.", the alpha said, before heading to the staff room first.

Donghyuck gave Xiaojun a puzzled look.

"Ah, don't ask. He doesn't really like me.", Xiaojun said in a rushed voice.

"Does he know you apart from work?", Donghyuck asked, but this time there was actually a voice calling Xiaojun from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'll see you on Friday.", Xiaojun excused himself, hurrying back to the kitchen, leaving Donghyuck all the more confused.

  
  


He waited a few more minutes to make sure Jason would be gone once he entered the staff room to change, so when he finally got out of the cafe, Mark was already waiting for him outside.

"I told you you could've come in.", Donghyuck said, pecking him on the lips instead of a greeting.

"I thought it was closed already.", Mark said, pointing his head to the closed sign.

"But it's not locked.", Donghyuck replied. "I could've introduced you to Xiaojun."

"Another time.", Mark said, intertwining their fingers as they began walking.

"Well, wouldn't be sure he would be up to talking to me much more for today anyway.", Donghyuck said with a shrug.

"I thought you were friends?", Mark asked right away.

"We are. But...he gets a little weird when I get too personal. Don't know. He's not telling me something and I don't want to overstep.", Donghyuck explained. "Not when he's already helping me with dealing with this whole Jason situation."

He sensed how Mark tensed up a little next to him.

"Did anything...happen?", he asked tentatively.

"No, I think your scent on me threw him really off. He was staring a bit and asked if I had a boyfriend, but he didn't do anything.", Donghyuck told him honestly.

"Oh...that's good. So...do you want me to...scent you again next time?", Mark asked coyly and Donghyuck almost laughed at how respectful Mark was trying to be.

"Mark, you can scent me any time you want. If it eases your mind that you do it when I go to work...that's fine. It actually made me a lot calmer, too.", Donghyuck admitted.

"Oh...that's er...yeah. I can scent you.", Mark said a little dumbly, and now Donghyuck really laughed.

"My god, sometimes I wonder how we communicate at all! We're so bad at this kind of talk.", he said, making Mark join his laughter.

"I think we are getting better.", the alpha said.

"Well...we still get all the important things across.", Donghyuck chuckled and Mark hummed in agreement.

"For example how much I love you."

"Urgh! How much time have you been spending with Jeno, you corny dork?", Donghyuck said, fake gagging. But Mark was only laughing.

"I know you secretly like it when I say stuff like this. You're face blushes and you always are so adorable trying to hide it.", Mark commented coolly.

"It's blushes in embarrassment for you!", Donghyuck defended himself.

"So you don't like it when I tell you how much I love you?", Mark asked, leaning down to Donghyuck a little, who now didn't have a chance to hide his red face anymore.

"I - I didn't s-say that.", he stuttered, suddenly overly shy.

"So it's fine when I tell you how amazingly adorable you are when you get flustered?", Mark asked in a low voice.

"I don't g-get flustered by y-you dork.", Donghyuck still tried to defend himself. It might've been more convincing if he wasn't stuttering.

But wasn't the strongest defense offense?

He took a step closer to Mark and then slowly walked his fingers up Mark's arm.

The alpha looked down at him in slight surprise by the sudden change of confidence, when Donghyuck raised to his tiptoes.

"You don't want to be messing with me, alpha. It's a game you will be loosing.", he whispered when he reached his ears, and normally that would've reduced Mark to an awkward fumbling mess. But not this time, as he put his arms around Donghyuck's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

"Maybe I was only letting you win in the past.", Mark murmured, voice all deep and vibrating against his lips and it made Donghyuck shiver.

"Urgh, get a room!", an all too familiar voice suddenly yelled at them, before Donghyuck could reply anything.

Renjun gave them an eye-roll when he walked past them and Donghyuck totally hadn't noticed that they had already reached their dorm building long ago.

"Tie?", Mark asked, letting go of his waist.

"For now.", Donghyuck replied and Mark chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", the taller said, kissing Donghyuck goodbye.

"See you.", Donghyuck replied, returning the kiss softly.

Oh, how much he wanted to drag Mark to his dorm and...but he already had a bunch of essays to write and he promised Renjun they would work on theirs together when they both came home from work.

So, with one last kiss he had to let Mark go and headed upstairs.

  
  


Renjun was thrilled when he found out that his art lecture was getting more practical in his second semester. He was, however, terrified when the first topic of the teaching segment would be photography. Yangyang, who was sitting right next to him, could hardly hold back his squeal of joy when he heard that and Lucas also didn't seem bothered. The alpha seemed to be more glad than anyone that their lessons would start to get less theoretical and that their grade would be hugely influenced by the photography work they had to submit and not by an end-term exam.

Oh, why couldn't they start off with paining? Photography was the one thing Renjun was least skilled in.

But hey, he was here to learn...and they had at least two more weeks of getting to now all the theoretical aspect of photography before they had to actually start planning their project. Still...Renjun felt like he would rather take another exam.

Of course he complained about it all the way back to their dorm that afternoon to Donghyuck, who was just barely listening.

"But like, seriously, I'm doomed! If Misses Lewis finds out about my horrible grade that I'm sure will come out of this...I'm gonna be jobless. This is- Hey, why are you stopping?", Renjun stopped his rant while climbing up the stairs to their dorm when he noticed that Donghyuck wasn't by side anymore.

"Okay, you need to stop freaking out about this. I know you'll do just fine. Also, I need to get to work in twenty minutes and you clearly need a distraction other than me.", the younger explained, pointing his finger at a door. Only now Renjun realized that he was pointing right at Jeno's dorm.

"Oh, but-"

"No buts.", Donghyuck didn't let him disagree. "It's Friday. Go enjoy yourself with your boyfriend. The week is finally over."

"But I wanted to walk you to work. I couldn't last time.", Renjun still disagreed and Donghyuck rolled his head.

"Don't worry, Mark is gonna do that.", he said, giving Jeno's door another look..

"Urgh, fine! If something happens, run out of there. Promise?", Renjun insisted and Donghyuck smiled at him softly.

"Promise.", he said sincerely. Then he gave Renjun a cheeky look and loudly knocked on Jeno's door, running away quickly after he'd done it. Renjun gasped in betrayal, but knew Donghyuck only meant well.

"Oh, Renjun? Didn't expect you this early. I thought you were walking Donghyuck to work.", Jeno asked, when he opened the door and found Renjun in front of him.

"Apparently Mark's doing that already. So...are you busy?", Renjun answered and Jeno gave him an amused look.

"You make that sound as if I were your second option and you don't really want to be here.", the alpha said and Renjun looked at him apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Just-", Renjun sighed, watching as Jeno stepped aside, mentioning for him to come in. With grateful eyes he entered Jeno's room. "Thanks. I'm just overthinking that arts project that's coming up. Photography. That's the art I'm worst at."

Jeno gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know that feeling. We're gonna do track and field athletics in my sports science lecture. But I'm sure if we both practice enough, we'll be fine.", Jeno encouraged him.

"How can you not be good at track and field athletics? You're good at everything.", Renjun complained, making Jeno chuckle.

"Well, that's were you're wrong. I'm not perfect, nobody is...so even if you totally suck at photography, which I highly doubt, it will be okay.", Jeno said, pulling him into a hug. Renjun felt all his worries crumble away just like that.

"I love you.", he whispered into the hug.

"Love you too, baby.", Jeno replied, pulling away. "So, what do you wanna do? Go out? Cook something?", he added, but Renjun shook his head.

"Not really in the mood for something active.", Renjun replied.

"Take-out, cuddles and a movie, then?", Jeno suggested and Renjun smiled.

"You _are_ perfect, Lee Jeno.", Renjun said in a joking way, and Jeno grinned smugly.

"Well, I'm pretty damn close to it.", he agreed cockily.

"Okay, I take it back.", Renjun giggled, making Jeno pout.

"You can't, you already said it.", the alpha protested, forcing Renjun into a tight hold, pressed against his chest.

"Urgh, alphas and their pride, really.", Renjun muttered, but still felt his face flush a little at the sudden close proximity.

"You are my pride.", Jeno just continued flirting and Renjun wiggled out of his hold with all his force.

"Oh my god, stop it or I'm really leaving.", the omega threatened, burning up from the cheesy comments.

"Okay, okay. You pick the movie and I'll pick the food. Deal?", Jeno gave in and Renjun let out a sigh of relief in his head. When was he ever going to be able to handle Jeno's corniness?

Deal.", the omega agreed, already walking over to the couch to search through Jeno's Netflix account.

Jeno joined him not long after, leaning his head onto Renjun's and laying his arm around Renjun's shoulders. The omega quickly selected a random crime movie, so he could settle himself against Jeno more comfortably.

Jeno always felt so warm. He loved just being held by him like this. It was a wonderful, familiar feeling. A feeling of safeness and...and home.

He only got interrupted in his own mushy thoughts when the doorbell rang and Jeno had to get up to get the pizza he order earlier. They shared, half and half, as they commented on the ridiculousness of the movie Renjun randomly picked. It was _not_ of oscar worthy quality.

"See, if that guy gets to be a director of a movie, you can handle being an arts teacher without being a master at photography.", Jeno chuckled, and Renjun laughed along.

"I'm pretty sure I could've shot this movie better than him. Like...what's with all the weird close ups and camera shaking? And don't tell me it's an artistic choice to enhance...whatever. It's just bad.", Renjun commented.

"Well, I guess we agree then that I will pick movies in the future.", Jeno said and Renjun raised his eyebrows.

"You only choose romance movies.", he said.

"At least they're better than _this_!", Jeno defended his preferred movie genre. "Also, we're a couple. We should watch all the romance movies. It's where I get my best lines from."

"Oh, so you're just a copycat then?", Renjun accused him and Jeno gasped indignant.

"How can you say that? Everything I say comes from the deepest of my heart!", he joked around and Renjun giggled.

They both shrieked a little when they suddenly were loud gunshots in the movie.

"Okay, what the hell is this? Doesn't this play like in the fifties? Why do they have guns like these?", Renjun pointed out.

"Maybe there was a storyline of time-travelling we missed.", Jeno said with a grin and Renjun groaned. He picked up the remote and shut the TV off.

"Okay, I think that's enough. We should do something else.", he said and Jeno gave him a questioning look.

"Anything in mind?", he asked curiously. Renjun took a glance at the watch. It was starting to get late.

Seemingly following his thoughts Jeno quickly raised his voice.

"You can stay the night. It's Friday anyway.", the alpha said.

"But I have an appointment with Shotaro tomorrow morning. I don't want to wake you up that early.", Renjun declined, but Jeno was already giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Please? I don't mind! I have an early basketball practice tomorrows, too.", he pleaded and Renjun let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll stay. Should I get some of my clothes down-"

"No! You can just sleep in mine. Not a problem.", Jeno interrupted him and Renjun giggled at his eagerness.

"Okay, then.", he said cheekily, satisfied when he saw Jeno blush at least a little bit.

"So...er..do you wanna get changed now?", Jeno asked and Renjun gave him another coy look.

"I think _you_ want me to change into something of yours.", he replied, and this time Jeno just grinned busted.

"You got me there. But you can't deny you like wearing my clothes, too.", Jeno said.

"Never said I would deny it.", Renjun said, before getting up and heading to Jeno's room. "I'll be right back."

He just went for a large t-shirt again that fell right above his knees. He still remember how Jeno had looked at him when he first wore something like this. And...he liked it too. It looked cute.

Jeno's eyes were, as expected, solely focused on him when he reentered Jeno's living room, but at least he had the decency to blush when he noticed himself staring.

"Much more comfortable.", Renjun commented with a flirty smile, but instead of falling down next to Jeno on the couch again, he sat down in his lap. Almost instinctively Jeno's hands went to his waist, holding him securely.

"Oh, I like where this is going.", the alpha whispered lowly, pulling Renjun a little closer and pressing a kiss to his exposed collar bone.

Renjun whimpered quietly, Jeno's lips on his bare skin was always an electrifying sensation.

"Do you want me to try something again? Make you feel good?", Jeno continued whispering and Renjun nodded slowly, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

And then, very carefully, Jeno's grip on his waist tightened, and he pushed him against his crotch. The alpha moaned lowly, and then repeated pushing Renjun against him.

This time Renjun sucked in a breath, Jeno felt good like this against him. He felt his slick leaking through his underwear and probably onto Jeno's pants...but he noticed that only agitated Jeno even more, whose groans became more desperate.

"Can you move like this for us, baby?", Jeno asked quietly, after he had been moving Renjun's hips for a little while.

Renjun wasn't sure if he could...it had felt good to just let Jeno guide their movements...but he also kind of wanted to try.

So he nodded again and began putting pressure against Jeno's crotch on his own. _Wow_ , Renjun thought, letting out a high-pitched moan. This felt almost even better. He began moving his hips back and front a little more confidently, reassured by Jeno's pleasant noises.

Everything felt great, until suddenly Jeno let out a displeased groan and put his hands back on his waist, forcing him to stop moving.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, but-", Jeno said, softly heaving Renjun out of his lap.

"Did I - Did I do something wrong?", Renjun asked, self-consciousness coming back all at once. His slick was running down his thighs now. He noticed Jeno starring at it for a short second, before the alpha shook his head, gathering his thoughts again.

"No! You did perfect! Fuck, you are so hot.", Jeno told him, catching his breath and Renjun blushed heavily.

"T-then why...er...did we stop?", he asked, eyes focused on his kneading hands.

"I...errm...you are a little too hot. M-my rut should hit me...on Sunday. And I think if you'd continued...we might've triggered it right now. I'm sorry I just pushed you off like this. I - just, I'm sorry. I should've thought this through before I started it.", Jeno tried explaining, looking at Renjun with apologetic eyes.

Renjun's own eyes widened a little.

"Oh...err...that's okay. Uhm, do you want me to leave?", he asked, but Jeno shook his head.

"No! Stay, please. We didn't trigger it. I should be fine till Sunday if we don't-", and then Jeno's gaze drifted down his legs again, slick still leaking everywhere.

"Oh! I'll clean up right away. I'm sorry, I don't want to trigger your rut if you don't want that.", Renjun said quickly, realizing that his slick was getting into Jeno's alpha headspace.

"Wait!", Jeno said before he could head off to the bathroom. "Erm...it's not that I don't want my rut triggered by you. But...the last two I had were triggered and...triggered ruts are kind of...a little more frustrating. Knowing that I can't have you...it's-"

"I understand, Jeno. I really do. I wouldn't want to get my heat triggered all the time. It's fine.", Renjun said with a sweet smile. "I'll clean up first and then you clean up and then...we can watch one of your romcoms and just....cuddle innocently.", he added softly.

Jeno looked like he just solved global warming.

" _You_ are perfect, Hunag Renjun.", Jeno said, eyes beaming at him.

"Well, like a wise man once said: I'm pretty damn close to it.", Renjun said with a wink, and then he quickly headed off to the bathroom, leaving Jeno a little speechless in his own living room.

  
  


Although Renjun had to admit he probably would've liked to continue with Jeno, he also really liked this - just cuddling, his head comfortably rested on Jeno's chest, his hair still smelling of the shampoo he just used. He just felt so at home.

So, later when they crawled into Jeno's bed together, he was finally brave enough to ask a question.

"Jeno...would you mind if I...er...take my bra off for sleeping?", Renjun asked, glad that you couldn't see the blush rise on his cheeks.

"What?", Jeno asked, suddenly sitting straight up.

"Just...you know, for comfort. But only if you don't mind. I usually don't wear one to sleep.", Renjun explained shyly.

"Oh...Yeah. Sure. Whatever's comfortable for you.", Jeno said, hoping that his brain wouldn't deep fry alone at the though of Renjun’s - no! Don't think of it!

"Thanks. I just...was too embarrassed to ask this before but...I realized that I don't need to hide myself around you.", Renjun explained, unclasping his bra underneath Jeno's large t-shirt. "And also, I really hate sleeping with a bra.", he added and Jeno let out a strained laugh.

"Yeah, uh, just...you can wear whatever to sleep. I don't mind.", the alpha said, trying desperately to look anywhere but Renjun, but his eyes wear drawn to him.

Renjun gave him a sweet smile, finally removing the bra from him with a relieved sigh. He just let it fall down to the ground, next to the bed.

"Good night.", Renjun whispered, lying back down and Jeno blinked a few times before following his example.

Renjun closed his eyes, his breath deepening slowly, his chest rising and sinking rhythmically.

Jeno himself thought he was being a bit creepy as he couldn't stop watching him. Now that he wasn't wearing a bra, Jeno could clearly see the outline of his breast, bare against one of his shirts. The white streetlight shining into his room gave his body an almost mystical glow and it was awfully alluring.

Jeno knew that his rut hadn't hit him yet, but he couldn't stop thinking about touching Renjun's breast. Would they be soft? Of course they would be! They looked soft...Oh, if he could only touch them. Wait, was he really loosing his mind now because Renjun had removed his bra?

As if Renjun sensed that Jeno was having an internal crisis, the omega turned to his side, opening his eyes.

"Can't sleep?", the older whispered and Jeno gulped.

"Errr...", he mumbled so very eloquently.

"What's wrong?", Renjun asked again, now a slight bit of worry on his face. Jeno tried hard to be respectful and keep his eyes on Renjun's face, but just for a split second his eyes drifted downwards. Why was his boyfriend so attracting without even wanting to be?

Renjun eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh.", he murmured. "Should I but my bra back on?", he asked, but Jeno shook his head.

"No. Don't. It's fine.", he declined. Renjun gave him a tentative look.

"Do you...wanna touch them?", he almost whispered and Jeno felt like all his prayers had been answered.

"Only if you're...fine with that.", Jeno still held back. Renjun bit down on his lip before answering.

"I am. T-touch me.", he said and as if being pulled by a magic threat, Jeno shuffled closer.

At first the alpha only hovered his hands above Renjun's breast, checking with the omega again through his eyes, who just gave him a firm nod.

Even through the fabric of Jeno's t-shirt Renjun breast felt incredibly soft. He softly stroked over them with his thumb and Renjun whole body shivered in delight. Jeno shuffled even closer, his other hand wandering up Renjun's leg and the slipping underneath the t-shirt, caressing Renjun bare stomach gently.

Renjun only nodded eagerly again when he noticed Jeno's hand just centimeters apart from his bare breast. They both let out a sound of pleasure when Jeno finally cupped his breast.

Renjun had never thought it would feel as intimate being touched like this, but his whole body was tingling from the way Jeno was touching his breasts.

"Renjun.", Jeno growled lowly, now pulling the omega flush against his body, feeling his soft breast press against his own chest.

To caught up in the moment, Renjun only now remembered something.

"Wait, Jeno! We don't want to trigger your rut!", the omega warned him when he felt Jeno move his hips against him.

"I don't care about that anymore. Fuck, this feels too good.", Jeno moaned, rolling Renjun over so he could climb over him.

"Are you sure? You're not in rut yet, are you?", Renjun asked, barely keeping his head together when Jeno spread his leg and moved up against him.

"No, I think we would notice that. You just drive me insane.", Jeno answered, making Renjun let out a high pitched whine when one of his hands went up to his breast again. "But...prepare yourself to run out of this room again tonight. I don't think my rut will wait for Sunday after this."

"I have no problem with that if you don't have one.", Renjun replied, breath getting heavy "Just don't stop."

And Jeno didn't stop, rubbing their bodies together in all the right ways.

It really wasn't a surprise when Jeno woke him up at three in the morning, telling him he needed to go now, his scent heavy in the air. However, Renjun was much more calm this time, gave Jeno a loving smile and told him to take care.

It was crazy how far they've already come taking small steps at a time, he thought, wandering upstairs. He couldn't wait to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thanks for reading!  
> I just finished another exam, so now there's only two more to go. (I'm not sure how I did, but seriously, there are to many part of our brain, why do I need to memorize all of them and why do I need to memorize them in latin?!)
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this chapter...maybe you want to update your Xiaojun theories a little now? His story is going to be revealed soon... ;)
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...I started writing this as I was procrastinating learning for my exams...and I just couldn't stop. The unedited version is currently like 80k words long and is still not finished...not sure if I'll upload that though, I first want to see the response...  
> I only realized that this is a slowburn when I had like...5000 words and Mark wasn't even in the story yet, although he was a main character. So...that's that. If you have any question regarding the universe or why characters act why they act feel free to ask! I'm happy for every opinion and criticism.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
